Team HARP
by KaySeries
Summary: Team RWBY is now in there 3rd year at Beacon, while Professor Ozpin prepares a new group of potential 1st years for initiation. Story follows Hero Chroma, Ariel Vasilias, Rouge Adel, and Peach Arc. Hero, who shows great potential, but is running from a dark past, and with the help of his new team and friends, he will overcome the impossible...
1. Chapter 1: This will be the Day

**_A/N_**

 ** _I do not own anything, all teams and people other then team HARP, DICK, ROSE, and SWDO belong to RoosterTeeth. I would also like to thank my good friend Destin, aka The Spartan who is the inspiration for Destin Roseus, and who also constantly gives me ideas to add into the story, and who also offers me an amazing amount of support. If you have any ideas, or thoughts, or something you would like to see added into the story, please leave comments in the reviews and we can see if we can add them into the plot, most likely we can. Links to the Teams are in my bio, as well as my twitter. Chapter 1 is a trailer for what is to come. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 **This Will Be the Day: Chapter 1**

 _ **ARIEL VASILIAS; (Vale airship docks...)**_

This will be the day she waited for, her first day at Beacon Academy. Not that her parents were too excited about it. She mentally shrugged. Like her brother, she lived in Mistral and had attended Sanctum, but he currently attended Haven as a Junior, but from all the wild stories she had heard about Beacon, she wanted to be apart of it. Some of the most famous teams around attended Beacon. She looked over to find her brother smirking at her.

"Remnant to my little traitor of a sister!" she shook her head out of her daydream "I asked you if your excited about your first day?" Neptune Vasilias, blue haired pretty boy in her opinion, was walking his younger sister Ariel to the airship in Vale that would take her to Beacon. The Kingdom of Vale was beautiful this time of year. A bit dry for her tastes, but warm and sunny nonetheless. When she apparently went into a stupor when he asked her if-

"Hello!" He grabbed her with one arm bringing her in an embrace and tousled her hair. Lost in another daydream apparently, she sighed.

"Sorry, I mean obviously! With all the stories you've told me and what I've read on the news and see on TV. From Grimm invasions, to that thing with Cinder, this school is far from dull... Unlike Haven." she teased "Did I mention the fact that they host the Vytal tournament?" she elbowed him in the ribs and he backed away holding them while laughing with a look of betrayal on his face. "Besides, your there like almost everyday when your not out on a mission so hush!" she stuck her tongue out at him and he winked.

"Good point" he grinned "Haven is cool, I mean its home you know... but this school is where the action is, so I feel you. Baby sis wanting to follow in her big bros steps." She rolled her eyes. "Ill be able to keep a look out on you. No ones going to be messing with my little sister. Your there for school not boys!" He grabbed her again but stopped when she made threats of taking him into the ocean and thanking the gods they were at least attending different schools. "Low blow sis. Ill introduce you to some really cool people when you get settled in." She remembered that he is close to the star teams of Beacon, even dating one from Team RWBY, wondering if she will ever get famous like him and his friends. He glanced toward the airship, which was now getting ready to depart. "Ill head over after you get your teams, be careful at initiation, I heard its pretty... interesting. I have to meet up with team SSSN. You know, its official." he said with a wink, "Take care and Ill see you later sis" he held his hand out and she fist bumped it. "Be cool, you'll do fine."

"Thanks Nep, love you, wish me luck! I'll catch you later." She turned and made her way towards the airship and up the boarding ramp, heart beating faster with each step she took. She stopped at the door, glanced behind her to see her brother throw up a two fingered salute, took a deep breath and made her way inside. This would be the start of a new chapter in her life, and she was fully prepared for whatever lay ahead. This will be the day..

* * *

 _ **PEACH ARC;**_

She feared this moment ever since she woke up this morning, but her determination would allow her to push through. She had to. If her older brother could do it, so would she. Peach Arc, youngest sister of the family, seemed to inherit the Arc air sickness. Not as bad as her older brother, but bad enough to render her helpless and nauseous. She would not allow her stomach to betray her! And mere seconds later she felt her stomach start to grumble as they hit a patch of turbulence and her stomach started to rise. NONONONO! I should have stayed away from Pumpkin Pete's cereal!

"You alright there kid?" Peach looked up to see a girl with Jet black hair looking down at her with one finger tilting her shades down. "I've never seen anyone so green before. Its pretty cool, and kinda scary." As she felt her cheeks burn, the girl smirked as she replaced her shades while backing away. "Don't worry, we'll be landing soon it looks like. Think you can make it? Do I need to run or..." Oh this day cant get any worse.

"I will be fine, thank you." She may look horrible but she was not about to lose it here. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard trying to get her thoughts elsewhere. She remembered a photo her brother had sent her with one of his letters, when she had told him she would be coming within the month, so he had been giving her tips on how to deal with her first day, as he mentioned he was clueless on his. She chuckled to herself, Oh Jaune, how the hell did you become a team leader? She couldn't wait to see him and meet his team and learn more about his adventures. She had remembered the one with red hair from his favorite cereal and could almost imagine him going fan girl after first meeting her. He must have fainted at just the sight of her. That girl, Pyrrha Nikos, top of her class in Sanctum, AND, winner of the Mistral Regional four years running, was one of the reasons Peach had signed on to this. She idolized the Champion before her brother had left to Beacon, watching every single one of her matches. She was beyond amazing, and as it so happened, she ended up on the same team as her brother. What luck! She noticed the small girl with the shades was still looking in her direction, so she took a deep breath to calm herself, and stood up.

"I'm Peach Arc by the way. And you?"

"Rouge Adel." She said firmly and proudly, as a grin made its way to her face "But everyone calls me Rocket." Peach towered over the little girl, who was 5'9 herself, and who to her looked like she needed to be in front of a fashion store as a manikin. One hand on her right hip which was poked out and what looked like a utility belt with red dust pouches, which looked like canisters. Most likely ammo for some sort of weapon. Below the belt led to dark brown cargo pants with red buckles on the left and 4 pockets going down the right side. Dark brown leather high heels almost up to her knees, with red buckles on the out sides. Dark brown long sleeve leather duster with red clips on the shoulders, with a dark brown tank top showing her toned mid section. At least 5 necklaces hung around her neck, as well as a dark brown bandanna. Brown and red really seems to be her thing. Guess what color her shades were? Dark brown shades and hidden eyes. Also a small gash on the left side of her lip. No taller then 4'2 at least, tiny. And she seemed to have... no weapons, at least that she could see. And her aura was Ice cold. She could almost see this girl walking into the thick of grim like its a walk to the candy store, or clothing store in her case. She was the face of confidence, fashion and was pretty damn cute. The little fashionista had jet black hair in a thick braid over her left shoulder down to a little past her waist, and also a single red braid coming down near her right ear that just touched her shoulder. Wait not brown? It must serve some special purpose. Wait... did I really just analyze her whole attire and everything about her? But she looked so adorable, but somehow deadly at the same time. But they were here to fight grim! She realized she was staring.

"Why does everyone call you Rocket?" she finally said

"Maybe you'll find out." She smirked and flexed her hands. "You see-"

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" A soft but firm voice cut her off. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram went on of a beautiful blond lady with piercing green eyes. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is ever changing, whether it be peace or war, your duty as future Huntsman and Huntresses will be to upload that peace, or take sword and shield if need be. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram faded as the air ship gently touched down, to Peach's surprise. They had finally landed and she was making her way down to the front and instantly picked out a tall blond standing next to a redheaded girl, he brought Pyrrha! She also noticed the bag he had waiting in his hands, sighing and shaking her head at this she made her way over to her brother, and her first day at Beacon...

* * *

 _ **ROUGE ADEL;**_

She walked down the boarding ramp with her head held high, hips swaying, heels clicking as she made her way to the courtyard. Her sister always told her, give them a image of you, and stick to it. Own the moment, and don't EVER, lose your shit. Always keep your cool. She wanted everyone to know she was a bonifide bad ass Grimm killing machine! For she, Rouge Adel, had a legacy to live up to. She was here to prove to her friends and family that she wasn't just a helpless cute little girl, and being on the shorter side kept her on her toes. A lot of people underestimated her, and she loved it even more so. So she could show she was tough, unflinching, and didn't take shit for an answer and above all, NEVER lose your shit.

"Yo! Rocket!" But there was only ONE thing that could push her over the edge, and that was her older sister. THEE One and only, Coco Adel. When it came to her older sibling, and her savior, and IDOL... well. She completely lost her shit and melted when she heard her sisters voice. Glancing around she caught sight of the elder fashionista waving her handbag in the air to get her attention. She leaped into the air with joy and sprinted over into her sisters arms,

"Oh, my, gods! Coco! I've missed you so much and your finally here and I'm going to be a Huntress in training and we might have classes and live in the same dorm and we can have lunch together and sleep overs and paint our nails and talk about cute boys! How have you been?!" Her older sister almost fell over in laughter as she hugged her younger sister.

"I've missed you to kid! Glad you could make it." She turned slightly to show her team as she petted her younger sisters head. "This is Team CFVY, my main partners in crime here." Coco grinned. Rouge finally noticed her team behind her and remembered she totally just lost her shit in front of them BIG TIME, causing her to flush red. The brunette with the most adorable bunny ears stepped up first.

"You must be Rouge! Coco has told us all about you, it's such a pleasure to meet you." Rouge moved up to the adorable bunny faunus and stroked one of her ears,

"Velvet right? These are so adorable and soft! She's told me all about you too, the pleasure is all mine." The bunny faunus started to blush, and Coco chuckled. "I cant wait to spend more time with you, annnnnd..." She glanced over her shoulder at the red headed boy with built features and scars on his arms. She titled her head down, letting her shades fall a little before speaking, her signature move.

"You must be Fox." She said in a flirtatious voice. Coco fell over on the floor in the fetal position in uncontrolled laughter and the bunny faunus face palmed her forehead. The red head spoke up next,

"I may be wrong, but, did she just... do the shades thing?"

"Hey aren't you blind?" She squinted at his white eyes as they stared right back into hers. "Or not?"

"Its a long story kiddo." The biggest of her teammates was helping Coco to her feet while she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What did I tell you guys? She's perfect!" The taller one in green stepped up to Rouge as Coco regained her balance. He bowed his head once as he spoke.

"I am Yatsuhashi. It is a pleasure to meet Cocos younger sibling." She looked all the way up at the tank of a man. Gentle giant as Coco had described him but, still intimidating. Easily 7'2. She was sure she could fit in his palm. Coco had told her that he was he definition of keeping your cool. He meditated before fights!

"The pleasure is all mine. You went hard on the veggies as a kid huh?" She quipped.

"Great guys, a mini Coco." Fox retorted. "How will Beacon survive?"  
Rouge eyed her sister and smirked,

"What did the fox say?" She sang out. Fox face palmed and Coco, Velvet and herself all burst into laughter.

"Oh, this is just the beginning!" Coco said as she catched her breath. "I always wanted a clone, this is even better! And we are so going shopping after you get a team." Rouge beamed at the thought of leading her own team like her bigger sis.

"Do you think Ill lead my own team like you?"

"With all the crap Coco has pulled, we are lucky to still even be here." Fox said teasingly. Coco leaned down to her sister showing her eyes and winked at her.

"Being the star senior team of Beacon has its perks."

"What about team RWBY?" He retorted.

"Why is Foxey boy so cranky?" Rouge cut in. She noticed the giant finally smile and raise a eyebrow. Coco just threw her arm around her younger sister and grinned.

"I'm telling you," She said on a more serious note, and as a matter of fact tone "I'm expecting great things out of this girl right here and I have no doubts in my mind shes gonna blow every ones minds away." She looked back down at her sister and winked.

"You mean you didn't-"

"Nope. And I got access to Ozpins feed, so we can watch the initiation on our scrolls."

"Which I still don't approve of!" the bunny faunus squeaked out.

"Anyways..." Coco rolled her eyes, "as far as teams, Ozpin is a weird guy. I can tell you how teams are picked, but it wont mean much. As far as leaders, I don't know what he looks for, just take charge I suppose. I didn't expect to land the job. But I did, and I took it with stride. No matter what happens, accept, adapt, keep moving, and remember, above all,-"

"Never lose your shit." They said in tandem.

"That's my girl." Rouge could tell by the grip from her sister on her shoulder she was beaming with pride down at her and was keeping tears in check. "Well," she said abruptly trying to change the soft mood, "You have to go meet with Ozpin and all the other students before you head out." Coco kissed her sister on the top of her head, happy that, as cool as her sister is, she at least had a soft spot for her, just like she did for her older sister. "Ill catch you later kid."

"Bye Rocket!" Velvet hugged Rouge and followed Coco away. Yatsuhashi bowed his head and followed Fox.

* * *

 _ **HELIOTROPE CHROMA;**_

He had heard stories about the Beacon initiation, he had thought it was some urban myth. But standing here looking over the cliff into the emerald forest, he couldn't help but chuckle to him self. Launching them through the air seemed like such an easy task. Landing strategy? Come on Ozpin, this was too easy. But he would do it, after all this is Beacon.

"The first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the next 4 years, so choose wisely." Ozpin went on, as if they had a choice apparently, he thought to himself. He glanced over to him, nodded and said "Good luck." One by one they were flung over the side of the cliff into the forest. At least it was a sunny day, no humidity, perfect. He caught a vibe of the spring trap tossing him next, so he prepared himself to be flung. *Click* and it was on. He was instantly soaring through the air, nice breeze flowing though his robes he thought. As he started nearing the trees, he reached for one of the sheaths that held his Twin Katana blades, which he normally kept in a X on his back, taking one off his back and aiming it at a tree. With the push of the trigger on its sheath, the blade shot out blade first and pierced deep into a large branch. Which, thanks to the thin metal void dust coated wire that connected sword and sheath, as well as having a fellow faunus that dual wielded and used ribbons to grapple from place to place, he was able to grapple from tree to tree with ease. Yeah that was her thing, but it was so effective in its own rights. Especially with his fighting style. Not to mention he was raised to use it like this. He relied on being one step ahead of his opponent, well 5 steps technically. But that can wait. His ear picked up a sound coming from a little lower to him. So he decided to check it out. Grappling down to the lowest branch about 20 feet high from the ground and landing with a grunt, he got a better look at what was taking place.

The first thing he noticed was the bright red hair, which when he squinted, noticed she had blue roots, and a long thin blue braid in front, the second thing he noticed was the stream of what looked like ice dust... yes, she had 2 Ursas feet trapped in ice, halting there advance on her. She used her other hand to use what looked like a trident spear which flew from her side at blinding speeds, never touching it, as it stabbed deep into the first Ursas head, which exploded. The trident backed up a few feet, then blasted into the second Ursas head having the same result as the first. He was slightly impressed to say the least. More so curious about this red headed, mermaid looking... He noticed the crown on her head and... he felt a gust of wind from the south east, and he already knew, Ursi, five of them and 12 Beowovles. Not much at all but he wouldn't let her fend for herself. What kind of person would make him look like. Still having two seconds to react, he decided to make his appearance by dropping to the ground. While falling he unclasped both his sheaths from his back and clipped them onto his belt, blade side out. The instant he hit the floor, he hit the trigger and the blades shot out past the girl as she looked slightly confused at him. Both his blades found there mark, two Ursas behind her about 10 feet away. He clicked the grapple and used his faunus agility to propel him at blinding speeds, passing the girl, putting his legs in front of him so he could catch the Ursas in the chest with his boots. As he landed, boot on each chest, and one hand on each blade now inside the middle of each of the Ursas head, he swiped outwards, and as they fell apart, long dead before they even hit the floor, he back flipped to the mermaids side.

"Hey, Nice to meet you, intro later, we got more coming." He grinned at her and held one of his katanas in salute. "Shall we?" She finally grabbed her trident out of the air and smiled at him.

"After you snow cat." Wait, she couldn't possibly know could she? He was fully robbed in white, save for his bracers which were chrome, as well as his shin plates that went from ankle to knee. And he did wear a mask, one of the white fang, but it was all white. But he knew he couldn't hide his skin for long. Beacon would not let him wear it. But then again even though he had spiky long snow white hair, his cat ears showed from time to time. Curse his faunus genes. No... he was proud of them. It made him who he was, and after this day, he would embrace it. He glanced in the direction of the remaining approaching grim, he called out, "Ill take out the big Ones, keep the little guys at bay and we can mop em up eh?" She flicked her writs in acknowledgement as what looked like she had dust cambers's for bracers, and was manipulating the dust with her finger tips. Interesting. He took aim for the nearest Ursa, and noticed all them were single file. He grinned hard. Come on Ozpin is this it? Well lets not get to cocky, this is after all only the beginning... right. His blade shot into the face of the first grim, propelling him along before it had even stabbed into its face, he front flipped over it and shot his other blade into the 2nd Ursas skull. Landing his left boot on the second Ursas shoulder, he jumped off it using its height to bring him above the final Ursa. Pulling his blade out of the first Ursas head and swinging it along, he used its momentum to decapitate the last ones head as he landed on the ground and glanced over to notice the mermaid was making quick work of what he told her, which he believed was about five seconds ago, and it looked like she had the whole pack contained, not bad, and not bad for three Ursi. Could be better. But it is mindless Grimm right? You don't need too much finesse. Just enough to survive. He made quick work of the Beowovles, running through them and chopping them up. Helpless and frozen up to their shoulders, and that was the fight. He pulled his blade out of the last Grimms head and sheathed his katanas back onto his back. He glanced up at the mermaid who was watching him. She was of fair height, about 5'3 if he had to guess. A golden five pointed crown on the top of her head, as well as another golden headpiece on her forehead with a single blue jewel, and piercing bright amber orbs for eyes. She carried herself as if she was the queen of the seven seas of Remnant, maybe she was royalty in some way. Among the crown and head piece, she had a thick gold necklace as well as a 2nd simple one with three shark teeth, and another necklace with a small blue vial, as well as sapphire earrings. Unlike her pale, snow white almost skin, her attire, along with her hair, were all bright. Black leather jacket with buckles, and a red blouse, with her belly button showing and a Trident looking piercing on it. Utility pouches on her belt, 4 of them it looked like, that were red, which he imagined carried dust. Teal leggings with, what he can only describe as combat heels, that were also teal. Her Trident still floated by her side, and her hands were on her hips. Upon gazing under her ear only confirmed his unspoken nickname as he noticed she had-

"Yup!" She said proudly. "And are you going to keep checking me out, or are you going to tell me your name?" He realized he was staring and didn't activate his semblance in any way, so he was behind.

"My name is Heliotrope Chroma, Hero for short." He said with a slight bow of his head. "And you?"

"Ariel Vasilias." she said proudly. "So I guess were partners, the gills wont be a problem will they?" He turned to fully face her, and slowly reached up to remove his mask, revealing his grey and white patterned skin. She tilted her head to the side as she made her way over to him, and did the last thing he ever expected anyone to ever do, she gently caressed his cheek.

"Velvet soft, and its beautiful." She was blushing when she said this, with her skin being pale she looked like a ripe tomato. "Snow Leopard, I was close." She said with a warm smile. Hero was not a blusher, but a few purrs escaped him as she moved her fingers to his left cat ear and she stroked it. No one had ever touched, or even attempted to touch his skin or his faunus ears, but here he was, letting this girl he just met, pet him like a animal. Yet it was pleasing, this was new to him. He took a page out of her book and ran his hand gently across her cheek. She blushed even more, and leaned into his touch. Unlike his skin, hers was cool, and felt rubbery, and smooth as silk. She was indeed some type of aquatic faunus, maybe was a mermaid. Normally, what made Hero special, his ability so see short glimpses into the future through contact with him or anything he projected his aura into. Even, as he had been mastering as of late, gusts of winds that could touch him and let him know whats coming. But for some reason this girl had broken down his defenses and he chose not to use it on her. Maybe it was of how accepting of what she was. Many would be terrified, hell he was use to it, hence the mask. But she instantly seen it and called it beautiful. Though awkward, it was a heart felt gesture and he took it in kind.

"By the way its not what you think." He raised a eyebrow at her. "I'm not a mermaid, that's what EVERYONE thinks when they meet me." She said as she blinked and when she opened her eyes they were solid black. She opened her mouth revealing five rows of sharp teeth, too much to count before she closed her mouth and her eyes went back to the normal amber color. He remembered she was still rubbing his cheek when she said "Shark, and were going to be partners for a long time, so its best we get to know each other asap." She smiled at him,

"And I cant wait for that, but for now... we need to make our way to the temple and get out of this forest don't ya think?"

"I do." He firmly agreed. "Ill take the lead partner." So a shark faunus. Not what he was expecting, and she definitely was really open and didn't care about personal space. If she didn't look the way she did he might not have let her get away with it. She was beautiful herself, and skilled, caring, projected control and composure, and is a faunus like him, okay he was pretty impressed. He was curious to see more of this girl in action, maybe this would be better then he expected. Maybe Ozpin knew what he was doing with this random selection after all. He turned in the direction he remembered seeing the "temple" from the air at, and started making his way through the bushes to see what else Ozpin had planned for them.

* * *

 _ **PROFESSOR OZPIN;**_

"So the cat and shark faunus, Ariel being related to Neptune as well." Glynda said "They show promise. Ariel with her range and dust manipulation, and Heliotrope being melee. Though not much is known about him." Glynda swiped her scroll "Attended the school in Vacuo, average scores all across the board. Seems too plain for the level of skills he seemed to display. Another Jaune Arc?" she questioned. Referring to the forged transcripts they had been cracking down on.

"Maybe, but this young man clearly should be here, but, we will have to keep an eye on him nonetheless." Glynda turned to Ozpin with a raised eyebrow and he sipped his coffee.

"Why is that?"

"I have a, weird feeling about him. Something about him seems... familiar."

* * *

 _ **PEACH;**_

Nevermore, it HAD to be Nevermore, and at least eight or nine. Not that she couldn't, take them out, but it would require more effort. Especially there being so many. Why were there so many? She ducked under the lead Grimm as it made an attempt to snatch her up with its claws, barely escaping a second by deflecting its claws with her bracers. She prepared to counter the swooping Grimm as it passed low enough for her to activate her semblance so it wouldn't be too taxing on what could be a long fight. She hefted her long sword above her head getting ready to strike down though no target was in front of her. She glanced at the giant birds neck, and in the blink of an eye, she was above it with her sword stabbing deep through its head out under its lower jaw. Being that she was still fairly close to the ground, she dove off the dead Grimm's neck and rolled onto the ground as it fell behind her. So far so good. She quickly turned towards the next closest Nevermore, while hitting a switch on her hilt to change it into its second form. Near the tip of the blade, giant blades sprouted horizontally giving it the appearance of a giant bladed spear axe. She brought her arm around for a sideways swipe, while she glanced at the next Nevermores back. Once again, in a instant she was over its back, arm swinging down sideways to decapitate the birds neck with her axe. She then proceeded to dive off the dead Grimm's back into another roll. When coming to a stop a half roll later, she pointed her weapon at the next Nevermores head as it was coming in to attack. She flicked another switch and the circular blades, or the axe part, shot out and caught one in the face. It blew through its head, tearing it to shreds, and slammed into the side of another nevermore near its now dead and falling companion. So far this is textbook. That was not the best use of ranged moves, but its all she had. Besides using her semblance. Which she didn't want to relay to much. She slapped a button on her inner left bracers. But she considered her powers jumping? Teleportation? Something like that. She just knew when she looked at any point she could be there in the blink of an eye. Though it tended to tire her out fast. Wait... wheres my shield? She glanced down at her bracer to notice it was sparking, so the recall for her- NO! She quickly looked up to see the Nevermore with the axe still in its side making a swoop for her, when she heard two loud explosions behind her, to focused on the Grimm to turn around. She heard something fast approaching, that was making whistling sounds as two bright missile like fire balls, screamed over her head and nearly slammed into the Grimm, but it changed its dive around and rose back into the sky. She turned to see that small girl, Rouge, walking up to her with a slight grin on her face as they came shoulder to shoulder.

"Hey there kid, need a hand?" she said while looking up at the taller girl with a smirk. She still had no weap- then she saw it. Her sleeves were pinned up to her shoulder clips, and she had, what looked like, arm cannons. From elbow to where finger tips would be, was a cannon. Which now she noticed were humming as they were charging up, and the tips were glowing. The petite girl with the arm cannons looked back towards the nevermore with the shield still stuck in it.

"You almost hurt my new potential partner, prepare to die."*Insert bad ass music here* Peach thought to herself. And with that she blasted off into the sky, using her, arm cannons, she really needed a better name for them, as thrusters, seemingly flying her way over to the Nevermore with ease. This day could not get any weirder she thought to herself. Rouge flew under the bird, transforming one of the cannons into a normal hand, ripped her shield out from its body and flung it down towards Peach, all in what seemed like 1 fluid motion. She reached for her shield and spun as she grabbed it, taking another look at the confused Nevermore with the tiny girl running along its back. One of Rouge's cannons flipped and transformed into a curved burning blade twice the size of her arm length and she drove it into the Nevermores head.  
Peach was still on the ground, trying to dodge claws, and blocking razor feathers and was to busy on defense to be offensive. She spared another look at Rouge who was now zipping around, flying circles around another Nevermore, taking shots at it with her arm cannons, while using little jets in her elbows to to keep her steady. While blasting at it with one arm, she had the other one close to her side, and it was getting brighter by the second. Finally her arm shot forward and a bright beam shot through the nevermore leaving only its claws behind. She flew her way over and landed behind Peach in a grunt and crouched. She held her arms out in front of her and the middle opened up and steam hissed out, and two empty dust chambers fell out, still smoking. She was panting slightly when she called out "Buy me some time!"

"Done!" she instantly called out and redirected another razor feather that made its way towards them. At this point her weapons were a shield and a shorter sword. The smaller girl needed a shield while she gathered her strength, so that's what she would be. She ducked her head and deflected more claws while using her sword to chop, cutting both off, while noticing Rouge who was still crouching behind her, slide her arms across her belt, reloading her arms with more dust. She got on one knee as the tips of her cannons started glowing brighter. The fast growing humming that came from her cannons made her think some one was reading to many Iron Boy comics.

"Move!" she shouted, Peach rolled out the way as the remaining three Nevermore were coming in at once. She slapped her cannons together as a bright large fire beam shot out from both her cannons, too bright for Peach to look at, which completely obliterated the Nevermore, not even leaving behind feathers.

****Somewhere in a Beacon storage closet was Team CFVY watching the initiation, drinking one of Fox's usual swills, with Yatsuhashi losing his cool.  
"Did you guys see that shit!" He yelled while jumping up. Coco lost the freshly brewed shine through her nose as she nearly died at his outburst. She was proud of her little sister.

"What I tell you guys, shes more then meets the eye, that girl got bite!" she said proudly.****

Rouge was still on her knees when Peach walked over to her and offered her hand.

"Are you OK, Rocket?" The girl looked up with a smirk,

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Yeah I'm great, you?" She reached up and took the girls hand and gently pulled her up. "Thanks."

"I'm fine, and thank you as well."

"Oh it was nothing. Guess were partners. Look I don't know about you but I could use a bath." She mentioned while brushing herself off. "Lets get this relic and get the hell outta here. Maybe we can be the first." Peach nodded her head in agreement and lead the way to the temple...

* * *

 _ **PROFESSOR GOODWITCH;**_

"Now this Arc girl shows great promise. Single handily taking out a Nevermore requires a certain amount of effort. The Adel girl seems to be just like her sister, more of a heavy hitter, but lacks defense. However, I think the two will make a great pair." Glynda commented and Ozpin nodded.

"Rouge was something of a loose cannon in her past school, she was held back a year, though she does pack a punch. Lets see how well she plays in a team."

"Would you make her a leader like her sister?" Ozpin sipped his coffee and shook his head.

"I would not, we already have one Adel leading, and her sister seems more of a follower then a leader in my opinion." Glynda nodded.

* * *

 _ **Updated: 2/1/2016**_


	2. Chapter 2: HARP

**HARP: Chapter 2**

 _ **ARIEL; (Emerald Forest...)**_

Though only 15 minutes had passed since they found each other, she knew it was fate, or something like that. He was the type to hold her hand to help her up, and slice the hand off of anything that dared get too close to her. Those dreamy white eyes and his velvet fur-

"Did you hear me?" Not again! She knew she had to be as red as a sun burnt crab, and she tried to compose herself, knowing she was already doomed anyway.

"I'm sorry what?" She tried to look around at nothing in particular to avoid his eyes. She really needed to stop day dreaming so much.

"The temple is just beyond these next few bushes." He nodded to her with a straight face "Prepare yourself."

"Is everything okay?" she tilted her head as she made her way over to him.

"Everything is fine, yes." He wasn't much for words so far on this trek through the forest. Besides the occasional "here" or "take my hand" or "this way" he didn't say much. But she trusted him with her life, she knew he wouldn't lead her in the wrong direction. He always seemed to be ahead of things. He would stop, and kind of shiver, then go prone and know exactly whats coming and say trap these Ursas, or that pack of Beowolves, before she could even see them coming. Maybe he had cat like senses? Whatever it was she was glad to have him by her side. He was talented, agile, and very gentle.

"What do you expect we will find?" She questioned sure he knew something, and she heard him chuckle.

"I'm betting its something simple." That was the first time she heard something like that. He didn't seem the joking around type, but she did just meet the guy, why she had rubbed his face she had no idea. Maybe she was just lost in how cute he was, maybe she thought he was wearing the mask trying to hide his face and she wanted to assure him it didn't bother her. She knew first hand what it was like to be a faunus, so she understood what it was like to other humans. Even though she was not human, she had wanted him to know she would accept him. Perhaps that was it, or perhaps she just thought he looked cute and wanted to get close. She turned her head as she felt her cheeks get warm. They cleared the last bush, and walked around to what seemed more like ruins then a temple. Broken pillars, some that were leaning on each other, smashed walls and statues. Then she heard it again, that chuckle. "Oh Ozpin..." escaped his lips.

"Whats that now?" she spoke up, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, its just," he glanced back at the pedestal, then back at her, "well come up here and take a took at this." She made her way up the three steps to him and saw what was on top of the pedestal, at least on one of them.

"Chess pieces." She confirmed. "Well.." she turned and smiled at him "you did say simple." She seen him smile.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right about that." He glanced away, "But I'm sure there is some punch line down the road." He looked away as if not what to do next. "I suppose we pick one and be on our way then huh? Any idea as to which one." She thought about it for awhile, looking around and seeing the few pieces left.

"How about the castle?" He chuckled again, then she seen him shiver.

"What is it?" She placed her hand gently on his shoulder to let him know she had his back...

* * *

 _ **PEACH;**_

"NO!"

"C'mon!" the little midget whined.

"I said, NO!" She would not give in. Ok maybe midget was mean, but still.

"But its sooo PERFECT!"

"You are NOT, calling me Groot!" She affirmed by sticking her finger down at the smaller girl and realizing she probably just made a mist-

"Woah woah.." She retorted while changing her right arm who she called, Cinis meaning ashes, and Pulverem meaning dust, her left cybernetic arm, into its cannon form. "Are you gonna try and stop me cupcake?" She tilted her shades down "I mean GroOTT." she said with a exaggerated T and a wink before returning her shades to that cute little nose. No she would not harm a child, even though they she somehow was older then her. So she just accepted. What else could she do, beat the poor girl to a pulp... No that wouldn't do.

"You win this round, Rocket." she sighed and Rouge just grinned and kept walking like she already knew that was the case, and changing Cinis back into hand form.

"Good, the ideas I have. I mean, Coco had Yatsu-" Well here we go with more Coco talk. This girl could go on and on about her sister. She was not sure as to why she idolized her sister so much, I mean I do know she is some type of badass on one of the more popular teams in Beacon, but still... maybe she would find out some day. Her skills as a ranger, and the fact that she could fly no less, made up for her worshiping of her sister, she could put up with her for now. Hmmm... all in all, she was satisfied with her partner. The small girl could clearly do some serious damage. Maybe she could get to like her more.

"Hey Groot!" Damn this child! "I think I found it." They cleared the tall grass into what looked like ruins more then anything. She flicked Malleus with one arm, extending the blades out at the tip and ripped it off, ready to use as a shield.

"Ill take point."

"Copy that." She said as she flexed her hands. They made there way through the clearing up the few steps and stood amongst a few pedestals, that had, chess pieces?

"Guess she was right." Rouge said with a chuckle.

"Pardon me?"

"My sister, she told me all about this. Teams are chosen by the pieces we pick. Whoever picks the same piece as us, that's our new team. Now if only I knew how he picked leaders..." She said while making her way to one of the pedestals and grabbed a piece. Peach heard something behind her, something large, or many somethings. She turned her head to look into the trees as they were swaying back and forth.

"We got company." Rouge turned towards her, arms already in cannon form.

"Then lets do this and get the hell outta dodge." She said as her cannons started charging up...

* * *

 _ **HERO;**_

"What is it? You still have not told me, and now we're in this tree for some reason. Soo..."

"Two other students." he let the breeze touch his face and welcomed it.

"Do we go down and introduce ourselves or?" She was persistent. He had wanted to get out of the way, and hide into some trees just to be sure, he had his partner, they had the "relic", there really was no other reason to interrupt the other students from there own tasks.

"We should really be making our way back since we got our piece." He looked down to the "Castle" Ariel had so plainly put it, he chuckled to himself again. He felt the breeze change on his face "We need to move we got Deathstalkers."

"So much for simple, what about the two students you mentioned?"

"That's were were going. Follow me." He dropped down from there perch in the tree into a crouch, while she rode down on what looked like a ice cloud, Trinket, her Trident spear, in her left hand, the other glowing blue with dust. When she got near to the ground the cloud dissipated and she rolled into a crouch beside him, seconds after he had landed. Flashy, but effective I suppose. He already heard combat. Another breeze brushed his face, but he didn't quite understand what he saw. He didn't understand what they were facing, rather what the Grimm were facing. Another explosion rocked nearby shaking the ground. He glanced over at Ariel to see a confused look on her face. "I don't know, lets go and find out."

He rolled around the rock they were behind out into the outer courtyard, taking in a second glance of what he saw, trying to piece it together with his own eyes before jumping in to assist. A tall knight looking female, full white metal body armor with a orange symbol on her chest, only exposed was her head, from which long blond hair in a thick braid swung around with her movements. Hefting a giant sword axe at the Deathstalker, clashing with its pincher's, deflecting its tail stinger, but never able to get to close due to the constant striking of the tail, but she was still actually gaining ground and holding it off. While, what he at first thought was a drone, was actually a little girl, who was flying around on flames shooting fireballs into its tail, rendering it useless as her shots finally burned through the base of it, allowing her bigger partner purchase to go in for the kill, which in the blink of an eye she was driving her sword down in the Deathstalkers head. Today was a day to be impressed he thought to himself. Three more Deathstalkers made there way toward them, and he seen his opening.

"Support me, slow them down, legs, pincers, tail." He smirked at her "I trust you got my back."

"What about my back?" she teased.

"I'm way ahead of you, trust me." He winked and shot Sunder, his right blade towards the nearest Deathstalkers tail, the one that was creeping up behind the knight. Sunder lodged deep into the rear abdomen of the unsuspecting Grimm and it screeched out in pain, which made the White Knight turn her head and see the new threat. He flipped over the base of the tail, using both blades to slice it off in quick rapid secession, while one of the pincers flew towards the knight when it was stopped dead in its tracks, frozen in place as Ariel caught up a few seconds later. The Knight had finally turned towards the Grimm as she charged and leaped onto its head, and stabbed it deep in the head, unimpeded due to both its pincers frozen to the floor. He nodded toward the Knight, and she nodded back.

"We still got two more, shall we?" She nodded a second time when a large explosion behind her made him squint his eyes from the brightness...

* * *

 _ **ROUGE;**_

"Make that one left boys and girls." She brought herself down next to the white haired faunus with Snow leopard skin and the mermaid looking girl, landing on one knee before instantly righting herself. Never flinching, though she was tired as all hell. She could only keep this up for so much longer, but she wouldn't let that show. She bet the red head had some name like Ariel or something, with those colors, and those gills it looked like, plus all the jewelry and the thing on her head. "Hey! Love the crown!" She said while tipping her shades with her left hand and reloading Cinis with the last chamber on her belt. "This last one is mine." She gathered her aura into Cinis, letting the power flow through her and out into her arm, the arm she never had, the arm the Grimm took from her, she flexed and shot out all the pent up rage that she had left. In a blinding flash, which is why she wore her shades, the last Deathstalker disappeared, leaving behind only ashes as she opened up Cinis and ejected the last clip, watching it steam as it hit the dirt.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." She turned to notice they were all staring at her. "Yes, I am beautiful thank you." The mermaid flushed red and she grinned. The snow fox just nodded, as well as her Groot. Great, even more stiffs.

"I'm Heliotrope Chroma, you can call me Hero for short." The robbed snow cat faunus finally spoke up.

"Rouge Adel, call me Rocket."

"Will do Rocket."

"I'm Ariel Tritina Vasilias." She said proudly. She knew it, she was a mermaid!

"Peach Arc here."

"Well then," she quickly added "I was telling Groot here something about a bath not to long ago so..." She looked around at the group "Y'all want to come with? Or..."

"We can go together." the red head spoke up. "Strength in numbers," she glanced to the side "and, I could use a bath myself, so I feel you on that."

"That's the spirit princess! The faster we get out of here, the better." She looked around, "Anyone know the way out of here?"

"Yeah, follow me." Hero said. He turned to lead the group away and Ariel followed after him. She winked up at he partner.

"A bath and some grub, what do ya say Groot?" Peach just shook her head and followed the red head out. Rouge chuckled to herself and glanced down at the rook chess piece she had, wondering what it all meant. Guess she would find out soon enough. She turned and followed her partner out of the forest, happy she was about leave this place and get some much needed rest, as well as a shower. She smelled worse then the inside of a burning building. But she was mostly used to it, there are worse things to smell of after all...

* * *

 ** _ARIEL;_**

This will be the day, well this was to be the moment she and Hero would be selected with two others to spend the next four years learning at Beacon as a Team, and doing what it takes to become a Huntress, or in Hero's case a Huntsman. She could hardly wait. She just didn't want to have some anti faunus self righteous bastard on her team. Any thing else and she would just have to adapt. Ariel thankful to have someone like Hero as a partner, she could already see the great things to come. Hes quiet for now, but ill get him to open up, she silently promised to herself. After all, they had a long time together and this was only the start. The auditorium was packed, filled with the new first year students, as well as second, third, and forth year students who were observing the yearly ceremony.

"When I call your name please step forward." Ozpin continued "Destin Roseus, Ivory Canary, Christopher Carmelo, and Kayreen Goodwitch," She turned at the mention of the last name to be called to see the team and the blond headed girl with beaming sea green eyes.

"The amount of special privilege's that girl will get I bet..." She whispered to Hero and he just shrugged.

"You four retrieved the black bishop. From this day forward you will work together as... Team DICK." A pin drop could be heard at this point as no one DARED laugh at Ozpin. "Led by... Destin Roseus."  
* _Clapping_ * She swore she heard some chuckling. Hearing was not her best suit. She would have to ask Hero later.

"Next, Heliotrope Chroma,"

"Ohh that's us!" She tried to whisper in his ear but failed, as they both made there way up onto the stage.

"Ariel Vasilias, Rouge Adel," she glanced to she the little fashionista as hoots started to sound out from a certain group, which she could only see a giant in green. The girl who identified herself as Rocket, glided up the stairs and to Ariel and Hero's side, one hand on her hips, like this was any ordinary day, she internally shrugged.  
"and Peach Arc."

"That's my leaders sister!"

"Nora!" Referring to the tall blond White Knight like Huntress in training who was Rouge's partner. One huge and one tiny, which she started calling her Groot. Poor girl she thought. Ozpin had a stern look on his face as he gazed into the crowd, in the direction this "Nora" had called out, and sipped his coffee before continuing.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team HARP. Led by... Hero Chroma." * _clapping_ * She nodded, it was fitting, she had no objections at all. Even if she heard a certain fashionista huff at the sound of that which, made her internally wince. She hoped it wouldn't cause problems.

"Congrats Hero." She said to him while rubbing his arm. They made there way off the stage, and she followed Hero to the exit, slowing and glancing behind to see the two still following, she pushed through the door.

"Next, Raspberry Bonbon, Olivine Lace..." Ozpin continued as they made there way to the door. Upon going through the door she instantly noticed the blue haired pretty boy already having a quick word with Hero. As she and the rest of her team came through the door. He glanced around at them and winked.

"Ladies." She sighed loudly,

"And so the torture begins." she muttered.

"Oh come on little sis." he walked over and put his arm over her shoulder. "I was just telling your partner over here how lucky he is." He glanced around at the team again. "Am I right?"

"And why would that be?" She asked him,

"Well... I suppose it could be good, or very very bad." He chuckled...

* * *

 _ **PEACH;**_

She didn't look at it that way. Well, now that she thought of it, Hero was the only male on the team. But he was far from the flirt this pretty boy is. Hero seemed secretly more the cute and cuddly type, more of a gentleman and man whore, someone who kept to himself. Maybe calling him cuddly was just being racist. But still, he was cute, and did look cuddly.

"Peach!" She turned to see her brother coming with his whole team. Ren, Jaune had told her in his notes, was currently holding back a "ferocious Nora" as Jaune had called her. And of course, Pyrrha was right beside him. She walked over and embraced her older brother in a warm hug. Having already met the red headed champion when she first landed, she skipped the fan girl part and just gave her a hug this time.

"Little sister is bigger then you huh Jaune." Ren added

"Heh, yeah. My parents make big strong women." Peach chuckled.

"Its so good to see you Jaune. Your advice helped me greatly out there."

"That's what I'm here for. Soo..." his voice trialed off, "Nora kind of, well REALLY wanted to meet you.. shes a bit, over the top," he shrugged "so you know, just go with it." he said sheepishly while Peach smiled and turned her attention to the ginger haired girl.

"So THIS is one of your sisters! Shes bigger then you Jauney boy! You should keep an eye out for this one! If you think Cardin was bad, whooo!" She grabbed Pandora's arm and started to lead her away. "Me and you are going to be best friends! I bet you have so many stories of Jaune! Ohh! We can so bully Jaune and make his do our laundry! He hates doing laundry!"

"Nora! She has to stay with her Team until they get assigned dorms!" Jaune shouted in a voice she never heard from him before. Which instantly deflated Nora.

"But, but..." Ren came back to her side and helped her up.

"Its ok Nora, we will get to spend time with her later." he said calmly

"Promise?" The poor girl was on the brink of tears.

"Yes Nora, I promise." She instantly jumped up.

"Yay!"

Peach turned back to glance at her new team. Rocket was surrounded by what she had known was one of the star teams of Beacon, Team CFVY, and it looked like they were describing the battle as Rouge was making aerial maneuvers with her hands and pointed at Peach for an instant, and odd group, but all random teams could seem odd... A giant, a small bunny faunus, a redheaded boy, and a more older version of Rouge herself. Ariel and her brother Neptune were exchanging embraces, words, and laughter, both looked as if they were genuinely having a great time. Hero stood off to the side just taking it all in with a face displaying no emotions, no one to come to see him and give him advice, or offer him congrats, or see how he was holding up. He glanced at Peach with a half smile before turning around to sit in the grass, gazing out over the cliff and into the ocean. He could definitely use some cuddling.

"Everything okay sis?"

"Yes just thinking." she affirmed,

"What about?" Peach tended to be the quiet one. She had a great many thoughts, but kept them in her head. No one had ever really tried to pick her brain before, not like her brother always did.

"Just on whats to come, being on Team HARP."

"Trust in your Team, always. My team made me into the person I am today, without them I'd be nothing."

"Oh Jaune that's not true!" Pyrrha stepped up.

"You of all people know it is Pyr." He said calmly "Look, I'm just saying when it comes to your team, you have to just trust your feelings. Your going to be with them for a long time, for better or for worse. Start by making it better from the start."

"Your right, I'm just a bit, nervous. I've never been one to play in groups. And the diversity of this team is, large." Jaune broke out into laughter,

"Oh c'mon Puff, you should have seen when my team was formed. I was nothing, and Pyrrha was everything." The champion blushed as his commendation, "You should have seen when we first met. I had no idea who she was, the first thing I said to her after she said hi, was 'yeah yeah' as I completely ignored her." Pyrrha tried to cover her mouth as she burst out in laughter and Jaune smiled at her. "Yes I know you would be appalled at that Puff, I do remember how into her fights you were, but I was blinded at the time, I was for awhile. And when we first met in the forest, well after she speared me to a tree, saving my life from Ozpins 'landing strategy', she came and asked me if I still had room on my team. Here I am, hanging helpless, stuck to a tree, and she's asking to be on my team." He said as Peach and him joined Pyrrha in laughter, and he grabbed her hand and looked her in her eyes. "It took a real long time for me to see the reason why, but the point is, we were leagues apart. We were as diverse, and as opposite as it can get. But from the start, she had faith in me. She wasn't looking for the best person out there, she was just, being Pyrrha, following her heart. And over time, well, you know the rest."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." She said while resting her head on his shoulder. She had to admit, they were an adorable, odd couple.

"Sometimes it will take some time to see things clearly, but never give up on your team. Be there for them, and they will be there for you." She nodded at his wisdom, proud of the man before her...

* * *

 _ **HERO;**_

His scroll started to vibrate, so he got it out and read the message on it.

 *** _Heard about you being leader, Gratz Hero! Sorry I could not make it, mission with Team RWBY. We should be back by the end of the week, Ill see you soon!_ *** He closed it down and sighed. Well, its not like he expected her to come. She did have other duties and he wasn't "Family" like the others. But ever since he, got away, she was the only person he confided in. Well actually the only person ever. He was kept locked away, forced to master his power from his father and the monks since birth. Until one day, everything changed.

He had only known Blake for about three and a half years now, but they had bonded, and she was a mentor to him, and the only friend he had. When they met she was on the run and looking to apply to Beacon herself, but he was too young. So she promised when she could she would train with him and help him until he was of age. Being they had, well, not too similar backgrounds, but at least running from the past, they had gotten close.

She helped him refine his sword technique and kept him sharp, in time he changed from using a single blade, to dual wielding his two dust coated katanas, Sunder and Thunder, Sunder being his main sword as it was coated in a rare type of dust, black void dust, which could cut through even the toughest of Grimm skulls with the right amount of force, and even pierce auras. A little souvenir he took when he made his bid to freedom. Sadly when crafting his second katana, Thunder, he couldn't just go back and get more void dust, so he opted for yellow dust. Which was fine, he didn't mind a little variety. He felt a breeze brush the back of his faunus ears. He decided to let this one play out how it would. Ariel laid a hand on his shoulder as he made his way up to his feet, amber eyes thick with worry.

"Are you ok Hero?" she asked softly. He eased a smile to his face and nodded.

"Just clearing my head." He glanced over her shoulder where Rouge and Peach were looking at him, patiently waiting for instructions. He also noticed all the families were gone which made him wonder how long he had been sitting there. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Listen guys, Ladies," he corrected himself quickly. "I know nothing about you, you know nothing about me." he went on, "But what I do know is why you're here. Why you're at Beacon. We've all heard the stories, we know the things that's happened here. We came here to be the best we could be, be apart of the action, and learn from the best around us." He looked at them each, as they nodded in turn. "I may not have not a famous sibling here,"

"Hmmfp" Rouge huffed.

"But I know we all have that drive to be the best, to show others that there is more to us then meets the eyes." He glanced back over at Rouge to see her grinning. "You three are now my team mates and, and with your help, we can out shine all those before us. What do you say?"

"That's more like it Hero boy!" Rouge was the first to speak up, and Ariel was next.

"I agree with Hero. The sooner we get to grips and get to know each other, the smoother this will be. And the more ahead we will be of that other team." Ariel giggled. "Seriously did anyone else not think that was, awkward?" She questioned. Rouge opened her mouth but Peach spoke,

"I agree with both Hero, and Ariel." As she nodded.

"Sooo..." Rouge swung her head in Ariel's direction "Mermaid huh?" Ariel's left lip twisted into a evil grin.

"Not quite." She said while keeping her grin "Shark." Rouge tipped her shades down,

"Your kidding." Ariel closed her eyes and revealed the black holes she had for eyes, and barred her teeth, then closed her mouth and giggled evilly. Rouge seemingly unfazed, elbowed her partner who had her mouth slightly agape and said,

"We better keep a eye on this one, Jaws here might go after our snow cat." Ariel's eyes flashed black as she glared down at the little fashionista. "Hey." she said as flexed her right hand and pointed to her partner. "Groot, Jaws," she pointed at herself last "Rocket. Team right, the faster you get use to it the better." She retorted. Not giving her a choice in the matter. Ariel's eyes went back to amber as she titled her head slightly.

"So what is he? Snow cat?" Rouge looked over in his direction, looking him up and down.

"Naw I don't base it on looks, its by what we do." She winked back at Ariel. "Ill find him a good one soon enough don't worry." She promised with a grin. She walked up to Hero and looked up at him "Seriously though, about that bath..." He squinted his nose and finally noticed she reeked as if she was just standing in a burning building for a few hours. She didn't STINK, per say, she just smelled BURNT.

"I'm on it, HARP, lets get to our dorms." He said as he turned away, leading them down the courtyard and towards the main entrance of Beacon Academy...

* * *

 _ **OZPIN;**_

Ozpin was looking over the courtyard from his office when the elevator opened, and a black haired faunus walked over to him.

"Miss Belladonna." He said while sipping his coffee. He turned to face her steady gaze. "If what you say is true," he paused "if his father is indeed the "Master of time and space", then we must keep him safe at all costs."

"It's true, and I have been since I've met him." she finally broke her gaze at him "I remembered reading a book and the things he had described to me, it seemed way to similar to be a coincidence, so I took him under my care."

"Hmm... fairy tales DO come from somewhere, so its safe to assume this one you read it very true, and I do know the book you had mentioned. Well then, very good. Then continue watch over him, discreetly. And report to me if there are any changes. And Miss Belladonna?" She met his eyes again. "Tell no one. Not even your Team." she nodded,

"Good. That will be all." She turned and made her way back to the elevator as he took a final sip from his coffee...

* * *

 ** _ARIEL;_**

Day one, Monday, was orientation. Team HARP was being escorted around the school by two members of Team JNPR, 3rd year students at Beacon. Peach's older brother was showing them their dorms, which Rouge instantly choose the top bunk, which was weird being the girl was tiny, until she blasted her way up top, as well as the showers across the room,

"Just in case you have a lot of females on your team and they love to use the full size mirror." Jaune said as everyone glanced at the little fashionista, who just shrugged.

"Hey looking this good takes time." She said with a smirk. He was also showing them the classes and introducing the teachers to them. A weirdly dressed teacher that looked like he just rolled out of bed, was zipping around the room, hanging things up, while sipping his coffee. Jaune had said his name was Professor Obbleck.

"Its Doctor Obbleck.." He said with a growl.

"Right, my bad." Jaune replied and the champion named Pyrrha next to him giggled.

"Gods it sounds worse when you say it out-" Ariel elbowed Rouge in the ribs, prompting a grunt and tilted shades,

"Hey, watch it Jaws!" Ariel had noticed that every time she seen the blond, the redhead was ALWAYS by his side. She could tell the way she looked at him with that warm smile, she was madly head over heels for the guy. But he kept his composure, business before pleasure she thought. That made her glance at Hero who was listening intently as Jaune spoke, never missing a beat. The Advanced weapons teacher was not there. Jaune had said something about a dusty old crow, which Ariel didn't really pay much mind to.

"He wont be here until classes," Jaune went on, "and hes typically late anyways." Rouge chuckled to herself.

"Sounds like my kind of teacher!" She added, while Jaune glanced at her,

"Oh I bet you will love his class. Weird guy, but hes the coolest teacher here." Next was the teacher who Jaune called Port.

"Well, its good to see so many new lovely Huntresses joining our school." he said to them while winking at Ariel, which made her shiver. As they made there way from that class Jaune added,

"Yeah, I normally bring my comics to his class, be warned." The champion slapped his arm and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh heh. Seriously though. Maybe even headphones." The redhead shook her head as they continued on. "This is the cafeteria, it opens at 8 and closes at 9. Breakfast is 8-11, lunch 12-3 and dinner and desert is 4 until closing. Though they start closing and putting away the good stuff around 8:30." He lead the way through a few hallways and made his way through a door with the word "SPARRING" emblazoned on top. "This is the sparring class, that you will have with Goodwitch. Normally the last class of the day for 1st and 2nd years. And can ONLY be used be used in the presence of either a 4th year student, and with no more then 1 full Team present, or with one of the Professors, or Goodwitch will have your head, trust me. For 3rd and 4th years, we have it early, and are aloud to go watch the first year spars."

"Who do you guys spar?" Hero questioned,

"Goodwitch puts us against other teams, or one on one against a different team, matching us up as fair as she can. Right now Pyrrha here is at the top of the class." He said with a smile to the red head who blushed. "With Yang Xiao Long behind her, so they are sparring partners."

"Do you have any ideas as to who we will be sparring?" Hero asked again

"No idea. First its with your teams before anything else. So be prepared to fight each other." He glanced towards the red head, who smiled, before continuing. "A lot has changed since we were 1st years. Ever since Cinder tried to take over, Goodwitch has really stepped up the sparring, among other things." Jaune glanced at his watch. "We still have time to get some dinner if you guys are interested?"

"I'm starving." Ariel said and Rouge snorted.

"Jaws is always hungry, lets go grab some grub." They made it to the cafe and Ariel was about to ask Rouge something as she ran off to another table that Team CFVY was sitting at. So she bit her tongue and followed Hero to the food line, with Peach following her, and shaking her head. Maybe tomorrow, she decided to let the girl be with her sister and friends, she had remembered Rouge saying something about there first day back involved a mission.

"Hows the food here?" She asked, as Hero handed her a small plate of crab dumplings. "Your kidding me?" She asked him. He frowned,

"I'm sorry, they are my favorite, I thought you'd like to try some."

"Oh no no!" She blushed and reached for his hand, "That's not it, it just, well they are my favorite too." His faced warmed and he smiled back at her while she reached out and took the plate. This could be better then she even thought...

* * *

 ** _Updated 2/2/2016_**


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons Learned

**Lessons learned: Chapter 3**

 _ **ROUGE; (Team HARP dorm room...**_

She was sitting on her bed, the top bunk, getting use to the feel, the smell of the room her and her three teammates would be sharing for the next four years. Small, but had everything they needed. Even what it didn't have, Rocket knew where to get stuff. She already had a mini holo screen coming in, along with a mini fridge, courtesy of team CFVY for doing good in initiation. Currently everyone was sitting on their beds, save for Hero. He was in the middle of the room going over some final details they would need to know before there day started. He was the first one to get up, surprisingly, and he woke everyone else up and made sure they had gotten ready. It was day two at Beacon, yesterday was orientation and today was Tuesday, the first official day of classes. At least for her team, her sisters first day back to school involved going away on a "Search and Destroy" mission. So Jealous. Instead she had to deal with classes with teachers like Port, and Obbleck, oh her sister had told her all about them. Speaking of classes,

"Breakfast is at 8 AM," Hero went on as she glanced at the time, 7:56, still plenty of time. "9 AM we have Dust theory with Professor Obbleck, as a team. After, me and Rocket have Combat studies with Professor Port, while Ari and Peach have Advanced weapons studies with Professor Qrow." Rouge quickly snapped her head to Hero and he answered before she could speak "Yes THEE Qrow. He started teaching here after the Cinder Fall event. Jaune told us this yesterday, but I'm glad I said it again" This should be good. She had only heard stories about the drunk legendary scythe wielder from her sister. One of the best Huntsman to currently be active, and from the famed team STRQ, but he was now teaching? Seemed like a waste in her eye. "At 12 we have lunch, I'd like us to go together. Its our for day as a team, and Id like to show up as one." He looked around to each face, receiving nods in turn, and he continued "at 1 PM me and Rocket have Advanced weapons studies with Qrow, Ari and Peach will have Combat studies with Port." She seen Jaws smile at Groot and she just nodded. "After, we have sparring class with Goodwitch," she noticed him smirk at that "study hall, gym, then dinner." He was doing good so far with this leader thing, she had to admit. He seemed so quiet before, she didn't think he would step up to the plate. She was happy she was wrong, though she would never admit it. He was looking at his scroll when he swiped a finger across it, and hit a button. Every one's scroll started vibrating and Rouge pulled hers out to see what he was up to. "I uploaded our schedules, a directory of Beacon,"

"Thank you." Peach muttered under her breath.

"my contact info, as well as scroll access to our dorms, and certain first year training rooms." Rocket chuckled. She had already gotten access to nearly everywhere in the building, save for Ozpins office, thanks to a certain elder fashionista.

"Speaking of which." she noticed Hero was looking her way

"Whats up Hero boy?"

"Id like to walk with you while we go to breakfast." She seen her normally paper pale shark faunus teammate turn as red as a tomato, she knew the face of jelousy. She grinned.

"So, CatFish huh? Sound like a good ship?" Ariel glared at her with black eyes and opened her mouth but Hero spoke.

"I mean I need to talk to you about something." He kept his straight face, and she was curious to say the least.

"Then lets get moving before Jaws here gets hungry." She grinned back at the Shark as she made her way towards the door, opened it and walked out into the hallway. Her team followed her out. The hallways were packed, but she didn't spare a glance back. She didn't need to, she knew they would follow, and he would catch up to her. She really was hungry though...

* * *

 _ **HERO;**_

He didn't want to make it seem like he was using her, she is part of Team HARP so she shouldn't have a problem helping the team out right? He knew her sister, everyone knew her sister. And he knew her sister had access in places he could never get. He had to pull on his teams strengths and use them. The team was only as strong as the weakest. The girl was far from weak, he knew what she could do. And he knew what she could get.

"Hey Rocket," he prepared his thoughts and placed his hand on her shoulder, getting a glimpse and letting him know the talk would turn out just fine. "I've been meaning to talk to you." She slowed her pace and turned to look up at him, straight faced as always. "Listen, I have a job for you that only YOU can do." One of her eyebrows rose is suspicion "I need you to be Team HARPs scout." A smile slowly made its way onto her lips, "Off, and, when were aloud to, on the battlefield. Ive seen what you can do, you can get to places we cant. You can be above us keeping watch, or keeping us updated if anything comes our way." she nodded at that, "As well as being our main heavy hitter on missions, and" here he goes "off of it. You see information is power. Power is getting access." He winked down at her "If you know what I mean." She had her full grin on display now. He knew the hardcore thing was just a front for her. But he wouldn't push her out her shell right away. Just cause he had instantly changed, he didn't expect his teammates to change overnight. But he tried to lead by example. So he accepted the little mini fashonista for now. And he knew he hit his mark by playing on how he knew where she would get that access from.

"Ohhhh Hero boy," she tilted her shades and winked back "why didn't you ask sooner? Anything for team HARP." She pulled her scroll out and started swiping through pages, then grabbed something and swiped it in her teams direction. All their scrolls went off again. He glanced down at it to quickly scan it. She had pulled through, part of him figured she would because she... she... Shes rubbing my ear?

"Ohh, so soft! Consider it payment in full Hero boy!" He ALMOST blushed. But a purr did escape him which made her giggle.

"Ahh good times, speaking of which," she was trying to hide a blush, that only he caught. "access, you know, my sister Co-" Yes, we know ALL about your sister. Everyone does. But he let her go on and on about how cool she is, and how she basically runs the school, and she had access to EVERYWHERE, excluding Ozpins office, and the access they got is to all the senior combat mech training rooms, the senior gym, overnight access to private library rooms for overnight studies in peace, or just to study in private. As well as the teachers lounge that had hot tubs and the senior pool room. She mentioned those twice. By the time she got to the classes for sparring, which is what he mostly wanted to hear about, they were in the cafe finishing up breakfast, yes she talked about Coco and all her access for that long, and now Rouge was taking a breath to take a sip of coffee and watch Ariel spear the remains of her swordfish.

"Sooo... new team rule. Keep Jaws fed, or GTFO." Ariel glared at her with black eyes.

"That's a good rule, so I wont get hungry for cute little children." She quickly replied while she devoured the rest. Rouge just grinned at her, taking another sip of her coffee before reading more off her scroll.

"So sparring, as Jaune had said, we will be going against each other, one on one, then a team up, then we switch, then start over. Tonight will be Jaws vs Hero boy."

"He needs a new name." Ariel spoke up,

"Working on it kid, anyways, tomorrow will be me vs Groot here. Then," she squinted at her scroll

"Oh I like this, Hero boy and Jaws vs me and Groot. Will be easy, right Groot." She said as a statement and not a question.

"Don't be so sure about yourself." Ariel huffed "I still have many tricks up my sleeve, while we all know whats under yours."

"All of Beacon for that matter." Hero pipped in.

"Damn right!" She bit back proudly, changing Cinis into cannon form, "What can I say?" and kissed it before changing it back to its hand form. "Now people can fear me."

"I don't fear what I can see, I fear what I cant see, what I don't know." Ariel replied calmly and Hero nodded at that.

"Anyways.." Rouge said in defeat. "After our team up it will be me vs Hero boy, then Jaws vs Groot. Then team up. After the second team up it will be Hero boy vs Groot, and me vs Jaws." She grinned at Ariel. "You get how it goes."

"That's a lot of sparring." Peach finally spoke up.

"They want us to be a fully functional team before we go out on missions." Hero answered. "Speaking of which, I don't want any discussions of our styles, skills, or semblances before we spar. After you spar that person, then you can do over details to expand on said skills."

"So when we go into our team battles, me and you will be prepared with each other," Ariel added,

"And me and Rocket, but we don't know your guys strat so we observe and adapt on the fly," Peach also added,

"While having an advantage, and disadvantage, trial by fire." Rouge finished, and sipped the last of her coffee. "I like it."

"Exactly." Hero beamed at his team for picking up on his idea so quickly. That was a good sign.

"Well if Jaws here is done maiming her food, I think we should head to class." Rouge winked at Ariel who said,

"You know coffee stunts your growth right kid?" Rouge just smiled at her.

"Oh I like you Jaws, come walk with me to our next class." She winked at her again as she got up from her seat and made her way over to Ariel and went to grab the girls arm, leading her out of the cafeteria. Hero looked at Peach to see her shrug with a slight smile on her lips, and they both got up as well and followed the two girls, tossing their trays away as they made there way out. This will be a interesting year to say the least...

* * *

 _ **ARIEL;**_

Her and her teammate, the one known as Rocket, were leading the team to there next class, well there first class as students of Beacon, Dust theory. Ariel knew all about dust, heck, her semblance was the manipulation of dust for crying out loud. She knew she would excel at this class. She glanced down to her teammate, who as per usual, had a straight face, eyes forward and focused. Though she wore shades, Ariel was tall enough to see over them. Oh, she caught all the girls winks, and smirks. She still was not sure about her. She could have a little attitude at times and she did joke a lot, but they were just jokes right? She knew she was hiding something behind those shades. And what ever happened to her arms? She had a feeling the girl was hiding behind some painful past. Only time will tell, she thought to herself. For now she would let her be who she wanted.

"Well well, what do we have here?" She focused her eyes back ahead into the eyes of Christopher Carmelo. Member of Team... Team.. ugh she would not bring herself to say it.

"Your a cutie, are those gills real?" He questioned while pointing rudely at her face.

"Hey look, its a DICK!" Rouge called out and she noticed her hand was out, stopping Hero from advancing. "I got this Hero boy."

"Oh yeah? Well damn, your a real cute littahhhh!" Ariel noticed Rouge grabbing something below his belt. She ALMOST felt bad for the boy.

"Listen up numb nuts," he squealed in torment, "if you really want me to punch a dickhead," She glanced down at her left hand, which was still still gripped tightly around his crown jewels "literally. AND, literally punch a DICKs, head," she grinned up at him while turning Cinis into its cannon form and placing it under his chin as it started glowing brighter. Ariel almost burted into laughter as the girl was on her tip toes to keep Cinis under the guys chin "keep fucking with my teammates, I. Dare. You."

"So sorry missahhh!" she squeezed harder.

"I'm Rocket, and this is Jaws, Queen Jaws." she winked up at Ariel.

"Queen Jaws I'm so sorry!"

"Good, now beat it kid!" She slapped his ass as he made a mad dash into the classroom. Seeing her tiny teammate scare off someone three times her size was pleasing. Having her defend her so readily made her feel even better. She rubbed the girls shoulder.

"Thanks Rocket, that meant a lot."

"Don't mention it Jaws. I may have unorthodox ways but I don't tread light when it comes to disrespect." Says the girl who called her Jaws... But... yeah she knew the girl meant well in the end. Even if that name was degrading. She would find a way to get her back. "Besides, I need to make it known on day one, Team HARP is NOT to be fucked with." She put her hands on her hips.

"Ohhhhh I bet!" A blond hair, blue eyed girl seemed to float her way over to her and Rouge. "And oh my god! You are the cutest little thing in here!" Oh No... OH NO, shes petting Rouge's hair! "Hehe." Even in the short time she knew the girl, she knew that was asking for the smaller girl to murder you, and from the new look on her face she feared for the girls life.

"Who the, what the FU, cuTE? LITTLE?!" Rouge was finally able to free her head from the girls grasp with bloody murder on hers eyes. But the blond instantly vanished in a puff of smoke that left Rouge and Ariel both coughing and feeling woozy. "What? That? What the hell was that?!" Rouge huffed, clearly pissed shit less, when a light brown haired boy with a matching beard and with piercing white eyes like Hero's walked up to the faunus and fashionista, the leader of Team... Ugh, THAT team...

"Hey, sorry about that." He said as his last teammate came up beside him, shaking her head, Ivory Canary her name was.

"Was that," Ariel started

"Yup, Goodwitches daughter. How can I be so cursed, or blessed?" He shrugged sheepishly. "Just keep an eye out for her, she can be... Odd. But shes cool." She noticed Rouge giving him a few run overs with her eyes.

"Hey, nice armor by the way!" She said with titled shades. At that Ariel really looked at his armor. Pink and black as a matter of fact. She almost fell over in laughter as she used her smaller teammate as a brace to keep her up. Rouge just stood there grinning and lended her shoulder as support.

"Hey its gets the job done. Its name is Mjolnir, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." he said with a wink as Rouge failed at hiding a blush and another giggle.

"Oh yeah?" Ariel asked between laughter.

"Oh yeah. And um, I like the," he gestured to Rouge as a whole. "the everything. You really know how to dress!" He said with a thumbs up.

"Ohh, I like this guy. What did you say your name was?"

"Destin Roseus. Friends call me Spartan."

"Does seem to roll off the tongue pretty good there." Rouge winked up at him, and he just smiled back. "Rouge Adel, you can call me-"

" Rocket, oh I seen the initiation vid, totally bad ass, we will have to go over it later but, Ill catch y'all later though, my team is waiting." He winked back and made his way inside.

"Well, hes a cutie!" Rouge affirmed while Ariel just chuckled.

"Well you can have him."

"Copy that. I know who your sights are set on." Rouge replied with a grin as they finally started to make her way into class.

"Welcome to Dust theory children!" Doctor Obbleck called out while zipping around the class. Was this really a daily thing for him? They made there way in and found some seats in the 3rd row. Hero sat down next to her, and Rouge was between her and Peach as Obbleck started handing, more like flinging, out textbooks at them. "Now, if you open to page 10, we can get started!" And so began the first class of the day...

* * *

 _ **PEACH;**_

First spar class of the year, and Peach could barely stay in her seat, she had never seen her two teammates fight before, and watching them move around the arena in the middle of the class was exciting! The fight had been going on for only about 30 seconds, but it was heating up fast. Hero was currently flipping over streams of ice dust that Ariel was hurling at him from a safe distance with her right hand, while using her other hand to hurl fire, all the while keeping her trident spear floating in front of her. He was mainly melee with his Twin Katanas Sunder and Thunder, while Ariel opted for range. Using Trinket, her Trident spear as a platform to shoot dust, or as a sword if Hero came in too close, as well as her finger tips. She seen a glint of light as Hero's main blade Sunder shot out towards Ariel's midsection, and Peach thought he had her. But Trinket came crashing down into the floor in an instant, creating a ice wall blocking her from being impaled by Sunder, which instead left it stuck in the ice. But Hero had come flying with Sunder as well, and as he struck the wall, feet first, he plowed through ready to pounce on his opponent. But she was not there anymore, she was floating on a ice cloud above him, Trinket coming down to where his head would have been had he kept going through the ice. But instead, he was still slightly below and behind her, when she seen Sunder already dig into the ceiling, stopping his forward momentum and propelling him up, as if he already knew her counter, and was already prepared to re counter it. And along came Hero, a confused look on Ariel's face, and a knee to her chin full on as he passed her on his way to the ceiling, still riding his grapple line.

"Ohhhh!" The students in the class shouted out. Ariel grunted while she flipped off her cloud and rolled onto the floor, dropping Trinket a few feet away. Get up, Peach thought, GET UP! Hero's blade shot down, hilt side 1st, as Ariel rolled away just in time, as the hilt struck were her head was a mere second ago, putting her hands above her head the instant Thunder came crackling for her head. To Peach's eyes it was all in slow motion. She put her hands up and formed a ice barrier over her head as the blade pierced through and got stuck in the ice, inches away from her face. Her eyes flashed black while Hero landed on top, this time not breaking the ice. She seen him cock his head as he noticed Thunder was stuck in the ice, as well as the grapple line from Sunder, as well as his feet. That's when she seen his eyes widen. Things didn't look good for Hero.

"GET, OFF, OF, MEEE!" Ariel screamed loudly as she pushed out with all her might, accelerating the ice barrier at blinding speeds, charging towards the wall with Hero still stuck to it. She seen him quickly toss the sheath to Sunder onto the floor, grab Thunder with both hands as it started to light up and crackle, then the ice blast/barrier slammed into the side of the wall in a explosion of ice, dust, and lightning. All that could be seen was a faint crackle of light, as well as the slowly clearing fog that was against the wall. Ariel called Trinket to her side and prepared herself. Eyes still black holes in a blood lust, focused on the clearing dust cloud before her. The dust cleared and Hero stood in the middle, grin on his face, and holding Thunder in a 2 handed grip in front of him, crackling with with electricity dust. Though his clothes were a little tattered, his aura had dipped slightly, just a sliver to 91%. Still green. While Ariel's was in the orange, about 65%.

"Arrrggg!" Ariel screamed as she shot lightning bolts from her finger tips. Bolt after bolt after bolt, long yellow flecks of lightning arced out towards Hero as he ducked, rolled, and batted away her bolts with relative ease. He was now fighting with one less weapon, using it to keep her ranged attacks at bay with his own lightning dust blade. In a blinding flash of white, he was over the other side of the arena, twirling both swords expertly while clipping Thunder to his belt, and holding Sunder out in a salute.

"Shall we?" He said teasingly. Ariel grabbed Trinket out of the air as her eyes flashed black, hauled back, and flung it at Hero's head. Mid flight it split into two spears that started crackling with electricity between the two. He shot Thunder out towards her, following in its wake, he batted one of the spears out of the way, and the other missed him completely, but they started to arc around quickly towards his back. He seemed to know this already as he abandoned his forward approach at the last second, shooting Sunder into the ceiling, while 2 spears plowed into Ariel's shoulders an instant later. Her aura took the hit, and the spears bounced off her, but it shattered her aura levels to 33% and sent her flying into the far barrier of the arena and she fell over knocked out.

"That's the match!" Goodwitch called out. Hero was instantly by her side as she had been knocked unconscious from being hit by her own weapons at that velocity, and from being smashed into the wall, but Hero caught her just before she hit the ground. He was on one knee with her in his arms as he ran his hand across her forehead before glancing back at Goodwitch.

"I'm going to take her to the infirmary, if you don't mind." The professor nodded her head and Hero  
picked her up.

"Yo, Rocket," he pointed his chin to both her weapons on the floor. "handle that for me please." Peach thought Rouge would protest but she simply said,

"On it." Then Hero made his way out of the class and Rouge returned with both of the girls spears.

"Yeah... so I don't know how this is done, so..." Neither did Peach. She hoped her teammate was alright. She knew she was but still. Peach mentally prepared herself for what she would have to do tomorrow. She glanced down at Rouge who had a eyebrow raised at her. "Any ideas how to put this back or..." Peach looked over her two Trident spears, Trin and Ket, and shook her head.

"None what so ever."

"Heh, figured." Rouge turned back to the arena while keeping Ariel's weapons across her legs. She couldn't go easy on her partner. That would only hurt her more in the long run. No she would have to be like Hero and Ariel just were. Ruthless to take each other out, and caring enough to carry your hurt teammate to the infirmary. She liked that about her leader. Willing to get the job done, but will always be there for his team. He didn't come back for the rest of the class, which she just assumed he was right by her side, which was good.

"Next, Destin Roseus and Ivory Canary, please make your way down to the arena." Goodwitch said.

"At least we get to see some good action today." Rouge commented. It was going to be like this everyday for awhile, Peach thought to herself...

* * *

 _ **HERO;**_

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, part of him felt bad, part of him knew everything was fine. But the last time she had seen him, she was in a blood lust trying to kill him. He ran his hand over her forehead again, and it was cool to the touch, and silky smooth. Her chest was raising and falling gently, and she looked to be sleeping peacefully. He ran his fingers through her shaggy red hair. Always kept down to just below her shoulders in a type of loose pony tail, soft but rough, like her hair treatment consisted of nothing but salt water and brushes, but had the sweet scent of lavender. Her crown was off on the table, it had gotten knocked off with one of his attacks. He supposed it held some sort of value so he wouldn't leave it there. He thought it was a cute little accessory for her, that and all her other pieces of jewelry. Making her look more elegant. He didn't know the story behind her, but he would find out in time he was sure.

"Well, now that you put me on my ass, I suppose I can learn more about you?" Her eyes were still closed, but he quickly removed his fingers from her hair but she stopped him by gently grabbing his hand with hers,

"You don't have to stop, if you don't want to," she blushed bright red. She could NEVER hide those with her skin color. So he continued to run his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp as well, as a few cute low moans escaped her lips "Mmmm, Its very relaxing. One thing I miss the most is the scribes back at," he noticed her wince as she lifted her other arm "And the way my arm feels I have a feeling I may be here for awhile."

"Its actually healing quite fast. The nurse said you have a very strong aura." He finally spoke up. "They say you should be good to go by dinner." She slowly opened her eyes, deep pools of amber found his eyes with a warm smile across her lips.

"Its not your fault you know." She said while reaching her hand out to cup his cheek, which he leaned into. A life of never being touched, or cared for, but he didn't have barriers for his partner. He still couldn't explain why not, he had expected to be more shy with girls, and touching. But with her, she made him calm, and made him feel better. "Really though, I want to know more about my Hero." She smiled, and he purred as she rubbed one of his cat ears.

"Well..." he started. "What do you want to know?" He asked,

"Lets start by how you move so fast, it seemed like you were always a step ahead of me." he chuckled,

"I was, through physical contact I can see into the future, not that far mind you. But enough to know whats coming before it comes. Enough to know what your going to do, right before you think to even do it." Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Those shivers out in the forest, you weren't touching anything, but you knew what was coming." She said as a fact.

"Correct, the wind from those packs touched me, and, told me, for a better way of putting it." she raised a eyebrow at that. "It, took years and years of training to master. And its proved very useful."

"That's quite some power to have." she remained silent and seemed to be going over her thoughts.

"Well that makes everything so clear now. How can I beat something like that?" he grinned,

"When I find a way, I don't think I'd share it with even you." he teased and she laughed slightly. "In fact, in all my years of fighting Grimm, I've never been touched." she cocked her head and eyebrow

"Never?" she asked

"Never." he confirmed. "Well besides from the bracers and shin plates," he slapped one of his chrome arm plates "which I use to block, which will give me glimpse's. From birth I was trained to master my powers, so I have a strong focus on them. But like I said, Grimm. Grimm are just mindless beings. Knowing where they will always be and what they will always do, makes wiping them out easy." she was focused and listened with her full attention on him. "Fighting people was always a bit different, less predictable, but I had an amazing mentor who helped to adapt. And I've dueled a lot of other people growing up, but as we seen in the past, were not only up against grim anymore. Besides getting handled and washed by my mentor, you were the first one to ever drop my aura." she burst out laughing,

"Please, I barely got a sliver off, or even a hit on you."

"Well, that's still something. Your impressive out there. We should do it more often... Uh, spar I mean." She blushed before speaking,

"I'd like that, maybe you can show me how to fight as a melee, that could greatly help me. And thank you. Your a lot tougher then you look you know." She teased with a smile. The door opened to admit a white haired girl, with snow white skin like Ariel's, hair in a pony tail down her side, white combat skirt, white heels, and a scar going down her left eye.

"Well hello Ariel." The heiress said sweetly, then glanced over to Hero. "Heliotrope right?" he nodded,

"Hero if you want, instead of saying the whole thing." He replied and she nodded back,

"Weiss?" the girls smile grew, and she put her hand over her mouth, clearing her throat before making her way over and continuing.

"I didn't plan on meeting you this way," she slightly blushed "but I had heard you were here and wanted to make sure you were ok. But yes, I'm Weiss Schnee, and its a pleasure to meet you." she reached out a hand to touch Ariel's hurt shoulder and she flinched at the touch. "Here let me." she said as she pulled ice dust from a pouch and formed a glyph with her other hand over Ariel's shoulder. The glyph started to spin and glow as Ariel moaned slightly, and Weiss worked her hand over her bruised shoulder. A few seconds later and she was done. "Hows that?" Ariel flexed her shoulder, then ran her fingers over it, unfazed.

"So much better, thank you." The heiress smiled warmly with closed eyes,

"You are most welcome!" she said while taking out her scroll. "Id love to teach you a few things about dust, here's my scroll info and the pass to get into our room, let me know if you ever need anything!" the heiress beamed at Ariel who smiled warmly.

"If you don't mind me asking, I thought Team RWBY was away on a mission?" Hero asked.

"I wish." the heiress huffed while looking away. "Were stuck here until Ozpin decides what to do, we don't even have any classes and gods Yang is driving me nuts!" So Blake is actually around.

"Have you seen Blake?" the heiress gave him a quick look over.

"If you're one of her groupies, I am not her keeper." she said sounding annoyed. "But," she said in a softer tone "I'm sure she is around somewhere." she turned her head back towards Ariel "Like I said, if you need anything you let me know." she smiled, spun on her heel, and she was gone.

"You know the Ice Queen?" Hero asked Ariel as she giggled,

"No, but my brother is dating her. I guess she found out I was here and wanted to be a proper girlfriend."

"Well, she seemed genuine, at least with you." They both broke out into laughter.

"Honestly she seemed nicer then I thought she would be. I had heard a lot of stories about her." Ariel started to rub his hand as she spoke. "What classes do you, well we have left, by the way?" He almost forgotten he still was still in school during class times. He pulled out his scroll and looked over the classes they had for the day. Only study hall, gym then dinner.

"Nothing important left, besides," he squeezed her hand gently "I'd rather stay here with you if you don't mind." she blushed and nodded in agreement. "I'll inform Peach and Rouge that your okay, and that I'll be staying until your good to go."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it Hero." She said warmly. After he finished sending his message to his two teammates, he glanced back at Ariel to find her eyes closed, as she had dozed off. He gently grabbed her hand and leaned back into his chair, maybe he could get a little nap in. But he still couldn't take his eyes off of her, and her beauty...

* * *

 _ **ROUGE;**_

Study hall as a class? In a combat training school? This place rocks! Hero was still with Ariel in the infirmary, and Peach said she would meet her in the library after she took care of some things. So she had shrugged and made her way to the library solo, hoping to check out one of those private study rooms, when she caught a glimpse of a blond head facing the other way. She titled her head and noticed the green vest she had on. It was that Goodwitch bitch!

"Hey, you!" she called out as the blonds head slowly started to turn in her direction. "Your that Goodwitch bitcaahh!" the blonds wrist twitched and the next thing she knew she was seated in a chair, sliding over next to the girl who was reading a X-ray and Vav comic. The girl had sea green eyes again.

"Listen sweetheart," she said while keeping her gaze on the comic "if your going to call me bitch, you damn sure better put a bad in front of it." She finally turned her head to look at Rouge, and her eyes slightly widened. But Rouge was not about to back down.

"No, YOU listen here," she retorted while changing Cinis into cannon form as it started glowing to life. "If you think you can just." She stopped when she seen the girl casually flick her wrist again and felt her arm get cold and it got a little darker, and heavy. As she glanced at Cinis, she noticed a huge chunk of ice resting inside. Confused she looked back at the girl, "What the hell is this?"

"I think, its called ice." the blond laughed. "Look, Rocket is it?" Rouge raised a brow in heated confusion.

"Yeah that's me." she said firmly,

"I know who you are, you know who I am." The blond smirked "Think of what we could do? Coco's younger sister, me, Goodwitches daughter! The shit we could do!" Rouge looked confused at the girl as she rubbed her hands together evilly. She wanted to hurt this girl, and she was sure she knew it. Yet she was scheming for something, for them to be partners in crime? Pftt.

"Please, I'm sure the Goodwitch princess has more access then me." she turned her attention back to her comic while flicking a wrist to change the page.

"You'd be surprised coffee brat. The amount of restrictions I have in this place cause of my mom, shit, I'm not even aloud to use a scroll on school grounds!" Rouge chuckled at that, then thought about it and it kind of made sense. Goodwitch was number two to Ozpin, and she would not have her, mage, of a daughter running loose. "I barely made it into the school cause they said my powers were, unorthodox. UN fucking ORTHODOX!" she shouted as people turned there way to see what the commotion was. Rouge caught a few glances and flicked her arm in a "fuck off" gesture. "I mean I've seen people who can go through walls, make people have hallucinations, people who can create illusions, create multiple copies of them selves but Nooo when it comes to smoking dust its insane and everyone losses there minds!" she yelled again, this time throwing her hands up and her comic instantly went up in flames. "Aww shit, 3rd one today." she said while flicking her wrist again and the comic instantly disappeared from plain sight. "I'm blaming that one on you sweetheart, I already got detention for today and tomorrow."

"What for?" Raquel questioned.

"I got bored as shit in Ports class, and he winked at me. So I winked back and his pants caught on fire." She said nonchalantly while Rouge burst into laugh- Hold up Rouge thought to her self,

"Did you say smoke dust?" the blond smirked at her.

"I was wondering when you would catch on coffee brat," she said with a wink. "In case you didn't notice, I have telekinetic powers like my mother. Catch is, I am the wand. But in order for me to stay focused, and keep my aura up," she smirked "I have to get dust into my lungs. What better way then to smoke it!" she said proudly. Rouge was not sure what to think. Smoking dust? Was that even possible?

"So they allow you to?"

"Meh," she shrugged. "I have access to one of the private study rooms with a vent. As long as I am discreet about it, but they cant stop me either way. I got doctors notes and shit. They even gave me contacts! Wrong color, but whatever. Its not like I care when Im dusted." she winked and elbowed Rouge. "I think they did that so they can know when I am." She shrugged.

"I bet your mom was happy about you coming here huh?" Rouge said as the blond burst out in laughter.

"Oh she was livid when Ozpin accepted me. Don't get me wrong, we love each other to death, but she is her, and I am me. I wont change for her or anyone." Rouge certainly understood that. Even though she knew she was clearly a younger version of her sister, and she dressed, and acted like her. She understood not wanting to change to please a few. Despite her antics, which she now fully understood, the floating, the puff of smoke, her playing with Rouge's hair, the girl was clearly dusted. Maybe she could get along with the blond. Her access, and the blonds, talents of being able to do things she couldn't explain.

"Names Kayreen, by the way, but you can call me Goodwitch Princess if you like Coffee brat." Rouge actually laughed at that. She was really starting to like this girl. "Speaking of which, I'm feeling a bit low, care to join me?" She said with a smirk as she stood up. Rouge thought of it, well they are private rooms.

"Lead the way Angel Dust." Rouge replied as she stood up to follow Kayreen.

"Oh, I think me and you will be great friends Coffee brat!" The dust head said while wrapping a arm around Rouge's shoulder, leading her to one of the private rooms.

"By the way, what can you tell me about your Team leader?" Rouge questioned while the dust head looked down at her with a lazy grin.

"The Spartan, as they call him? Oh hes a cutie huh?! Not really my type, but you should see him without his clothes." She grinned, "Top of his class in Atlas in both combat, and studies, also the champ three years running in the prep school there. Apparently the son of some big Atlas Generals."

"So hes another Atlas rich boy then?"

"Not quite, from what I heard he was offered a full command of a Atlas fleet, but he refused. Thinking he could do a lot better coming here. Hes very humble, though he can be snarky in combat. Overall hes a cool guy. He can be a douche at times, but hes got heart, a lot of it." She said with a smile.

"I got the humble impression. Oh I bet his parents were happy about him leaving huh." The dust head burst out laughing.

"Oh, they didn't know he left for Beacon, and apparently that fancy pink armor isn't even his." So a rebel. "But hey, if you want to learn more about him, ask him yourself Coffee brat." She winked down at her as she opened the door to the study room.

"Oh I will, trust me on that Angel Dust." She closed the door and took a seat as Kayreen pulled out her "bong weapon" and started to light it...

* * *

 _ **Updated: 2/2/2016**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bangs and Bruises

**Bangs and bruises: Chapter 4**

 _ **PEACH; (En route to cafeteria...)**_

She had missed a few non important classes but she wanted to get some advice from her brother, who was happy to help her out. She was making her way to the cafeteria for dinner, as she had already missed Rouge in the library, she figured she would be early, being dinner was not for another 15 minutes. She expected to find Hero and Ariel, whom she knew should be out by now, and she was expecting Rouge to waltz in late like nothing ever happened, but she was not expecting what she saw when she walked in. Rouge, sitting with Goodwitche's daughter, two plates towering with food in front of them, probably taller then Rouge herself, as she devoured some ribs, while sipping coffee and laughing with the Goodwitch girl. Rouge looked up towards Peach and instantly beamed and smiled.

"Ayeeee, Groot!" She waved the taller knight over, and she just sighed. Rouge was in rare form. She was a little upset that the little fashionista was not that open with her own teammate as she was to this random girl already on day two, but closed down on the feeling. Peach made her way over to the two giggling girls that were stuffing there faces with food. Something was off.

"You actually let this coffee brat get away with that name?" Rouge just giggled with a drum stick and half a pancake sticking out of her mouth. Something was really off.

"Weelll," Rouge, thankfully, swallowed the pancake and took the drumstick out her mouth before she spoke. "She probably didn't want to have to beat me to a pulp!" The blond snorted at that. Peach made her way over to the side of Rouge and looked down at her. Rouge looked up at her cheesing, and Peach noticed the blood shot eyes behind the shades.

"Your dusted aren't you?" The blond lost her tea through her nose and Rouge got lost in a giggle fit. She couldn't believe it, well, considering who she was, maybe it was expected.

"Dayyyumm, am I the only one who doesn't know about certain dusty effects? See what happened was..." Rouge started to say as the blond elbowed her.

"Don't let Hero catch you like this, he won't be too pleased." Rouge seemed to gather her composure for a quick second.

"Hero boy? Where is that beautiful snow cat anyways?"

"The white haired Fox?" The blond questioned

"Cat, no, snow leopard!" Rouge corrected with a giggle. She really hoped the girl kept her shades on.

"OH, hes such a cutie!"

"Tell me about it! His skin is velvet soft and when you rub his ears he has the cutest purr!"

"Oh my god! I so have to meet him!"

"Yeah... but I think him and Jaws may have a thing going on." Rouge said sadly.

"Aww booo, oh well. Kayreen Goodwitch, by the way." The blond said holding her hand out to Peach, who hesitated before she shook it.

"Don't you mean Angel Dust?" Rouge snorted.

"Peach Arc."

"Ohh, sister to Jaune Arc?"

"That would be me." Peach replied

"I do love my blonds!" she elbowed Rouge who was inhaling the rest of her ribs "But thanks for introducing your partner Rocket, rude bitch!" Kayreen teased. Yeah thanks a lot Peach thought to herself. "After all you told me about her and how cool she was I thought you would have been happy to see her." Peach raised her eyebrow in confusion. Cool?

"This true Rocket?" Rouge blushed and chocked on a bone, while looking up at her taller partner,

"Hey Groot! When did you get here?!" She grabbed her hand while laughing, finally pulling her down to sit next to her.

"Much better!" Peach just shook her head. "And yes," Rouge managed to put a serious tone on, despite the ear to ear grin she had. "She may be silent most the time," Rouge glanced at Peach with a blood shot eye, "well maybe all the time. But she got it where it counts. I'll open her up, by the way its only day two right?"

"Here here." Kayreen said as she toasted Rouge with her mug, coffee to tea. Well at least her partner held her in a high regard, she would just have to break out of her shell. But Rouge was such a fun loving little girl. The only thing she had thought to do with her partner was study. Ughhh curse my stiffness. She looked over to see Rouge studying her. She then ran a hand across Peach's back.

"Are you okay Peach?" She was shocked to hear the part of her name come out of her lips. And she smiled softly at the dusted fashonista.

"I'm wonderful, thank you Rocket."

"Good to know Groot!" And... moment passed. "Hey Groot you thirsty, I hate tea but I got you!" Rouge leaped up wobbly, and skipped over to the juice bar.

"She's a good kid ya know." Peach glared at her fellow blond.

"And yet you went and got her dusted!"

"Oh calm down, she's a grown woman despite her size. Older then me at least. Besides, it's not like there is any laws against smoking dust." The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes, and winked at her. She could tell that she was dusted as well, but she was a pro. "Don't worry I'm not as heartless as my mother, I'll make sure she's safe."

"What about your own partner?"

"Who Spartan?" She burst out in laughter, " One, he can take care of himself. Two, he doesn't fully approve of what I do yet. Besides, the kid is terrified of who my mother is." She took another sip of her tea "Honestly, before Rouge no one even thought to say a single word to me. Being Goodwitches daugther has given me ZERO perks. But here comes this tiny coffee brat and the first thing she says to me is an insult." the dust head laughed. Yup that sounded like the Rouge she knew. "People won't even speak to me cause they figure I'm some stiff like her, or I'm some spy. Besides the fact that I've been living in her shadow since birth. So I have not really," she glanced in the direction of the juice bar "ever had a friend before." She said in a plain voice, wondering if the dust was still effecting her. "But don't worry, I'm not taking your partner away from you." Peach considered the girls words. It made enough sense, part of her felt bad for the girl.

"Trust me , I know how you feel. And thank you. I'd like to get close to her, but we are so different."

"Just give her time, I've seen her eyes, I knows those eyes. And the instant I seen her I knew she was putting on a front. She tries to be a tough girl, and that's fine with me. But I know that's just a front."

"I think everyone knows that. But it works for the most part."

"Oh yeah, the whole school was talking about the hacked initiation video. My mom was more then pleased to add another Adel to the school list..." She sipped her tea and flicked her wrist and both mug and empty tray vanished. "Hey listen, I'm feeling a bit low, tell the coffee brat I'll catch her later. She's all yours kid."

"You don't have to leave you know." She instantly felt bad for the other girl. And though she was a drug using dust head, she was a decent girl.

"Naw," she laughed, back to her normal self "Ill be good, trust me on that." She smiled and waved "See you around Peachpuff." Peach gave her a nod as she noticed Hero and Ariel coming through the doors, and she waved her hand to get there attention.

"Heyy Peach! Your here alone?" Ariel made her way over, sitting down next to Peach.

"Rocket went to get me some tea."

"That sounds good actually." Hero added, "Want anything Ari?" He asked.

"Just a bottled water please." She smiled after him.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked Ariel,

"Much better thank you. My aura is fully recovered, and my shoulder isn't sore anymore. By the way, Trinket?"

"Rocket brought it to the room after the class."

"Great... So are you, ready for tomorrow?" Peach glanced up to see Rouge skipping back towards the table.

"Not in the slightest." Tomorrow she would be sparring her partner, and she wouldn't be holding back...

* * *

 ** _ROUGE;_**

The day seemed to be dragging along slowly. Hero and Rouge were finally leaving Advanced weapons studies with Professor Qrow. Her favorite class already, being she loved tinkering with weapons, and the teacher had called her a Yang 2.0, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Next class was with Goodwitch, her spar with Peach, her partner at Beacon. She was not afraid to fight, she was afraid to lose. She had obliterated countless scores of Grimm from the face of Remnant, but as far as fighting actual people, she didn't do that often.

"Hey, Hero, I'll meet up with you at class. I need to get some extra ammo." He glanced down at her with a worried face and those big white eyes,

"Everything ok? I have no problem walking you to your locker." He said calmly.

"Yeah, I'll be good thanks." She sped off, not sparing a look back as she grabbed her scroll out and dialed a number. It rang, but went to voicemail.

"Yo, you reached Coco, I'm probably on a mission or too busy with the Team so leave a message and maybe I'll hit you back, laters..." *beep*

"Hey Coco, it's me Rouge. I know your busy, I just... I just needed some advice. Didn't mean to intrude so I'll just catch up with you later." And she hung up with a sigh. That probably sounded terrible. She made her way to her locker and equipped her belt that kept all her red dust chambers for Cinis and Pulverem, double checking it to make sure she had quick access to each chamber. I can't even take much time to reload she thought, Peach will be all over me. This was the first time she ever felt unsure of herself, and it sucked. Well lets just get it over with, who knows. She grabbed her headphones and started blasting her favorite tune to hype her up as she walked to her spar class.

"I'm caffeeeeeeine! I'm a baaaaaad dream, I'm a raaaaad scene, I'm a taaaaad mean, but I'm nooooooooooot... Afraid to take you out!" She started head banging as her scroll started to vibrate in her pocket. Upon noticing it was Coco, she instantly picked up.

"Rouge, Cristina, Adel." Uh oh, she never called her by her full name. Well there were those few times. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong?" She figured her sister had to be on a mission, so she was slightly confused.

"Aren't you busy on a mission?"

"And?" Coco quickly responded, while Rouge heard her mini gun firing off rounds, most likely at some Grimm "I don't care if I was toe to toe with Mercury again or Cinder, if my little sister needs me, they can kick rocks! YOU know that. Plus Yatsu is covering me, right?" there was a pause which she figured was just a nod of approval from her giant teammate "So what's up kid?" She took a second to compose her thoughts, knowing her sister would never judge her.

"I have a spar match this period and, I'm," she paused "I'm afraid to lose." She could tell Coco almost chuckled before she spoke,

"Look, we do a dangerous job everyday. And what for, to keep people that cant defend themselves safe. I can't tell you how many times I've lost fights, or how many times I've needed Yatsu or Fox to carry me off the battle field. Its not about winning, it's about surviving. And it's just a spar match, you may lose or you may win, who cares. The point is to learn so when you get out here, your ready for anything. Trust me kid." She heard Fox yell out for support up high and she heard her gun fire off more rounds. How he even knew something was coming from the sky, she had no idea.

"I do trust you." Rouge quickly replied.

"Win or lose, you make me proud Rocket. Besides, everyone in the school already knows not to fuck with you. You want to know why?"

"Cause I have my bigger sister to kick some ass if I need?" This time Coco did laugh.

"True, but no. You have Team HARP watching your back. And I know you got there backs. Trust in your Team kid. Its no longer a solo job, that changed the day of initiation. And when you spar, don't hold back."

"Thanks Coco, means a lot. And I wont."

"Good, now kick some ass kid. Fox, get the left flank! Velv, Cover me! Gotta run kid, flock of Nevermore. Love you, laters." And her scroll went black. That's where she wished she was. Not stuck in classes. She glanced at the time, 2:06,

"Fuck I'm late!" She made a mad dash down the hallway, almost tripping over a few kids, then stopped at the door of her class to compose herself. Straight face, check. Hand on hips, check. Shades, check. She took a breath to calm her nerves and walked in and instantly all eyes were on her.

"Miss Adel, glad you could make it." Miss Goodwitch said while glaring emeralds at her. Oh FML. "If you would be so kind as to make your way to the arena, your partner is waiting for you." She gestured to the center ring where Peach was patiently waiting for her with a straight face as well. Rouge took a deep breath then plastered a grin on her face as she made her way down. Upon reaching the steps to the arena, she started clipping the ends of her sleeves to her shoulder clips so she would have full movement of Cinis and Pulverem, as she made her way up the steps and faced Peach.

"Hey there Groot." She grinned at her teammate. "You ready?"

"Hello Rocket, I'm ready, are you?" She said calmly, still expressionless.

"Heh, I was born ready." The barriers all around them went up and changed to a solid white, to give the fighters, "privacy", even though it was a two way mirror, it left out distractions, as well as provided protection to those outside the arena "Lets do this."

Rouge got into a fighting stance, right foot forward, both hands in front of her, still in hand form. She was still not sure how to start off. She should have thought of this before, but she really wasn't sure of her partners powers, she knew she was fast, and as strong as a Grim Goliath, but that's it. Go big, or draw it out. Eh, go big or go home. She kept Cinis in front her, putting Pulverem behind her back trying to hide it, while switching it into cannon form and charging it up. Hoping Pandora could not see it. Even though it was humming to life. Curse my way of looking and sounding bad ass ugh! Damn those Iron Boy comics!

"Begin!" Goodwitch called out. Nobody moved a muscle. Still straight faced, long sword in front of her in a salute. Time seemed to creep by now. Rouge decided to take the first shot. Transforming Cinis into sword form, she hoped to distract Peach, while thrusting Pulverem forward, she instantly let go of the charge she was building, and Pulverem lashed out at full blast. She barely seen if it hit her when she was crashing to the floor, something big and heavy hit her from behind. So during her fall, mid roll, she changed Cinis back into cannon form and took four shots before she even righted herself in a crouch. While also swinging Pulverem, ejecting the clip mid swing to soar in Peach's direction to give the knight something else to worry about. She knew she got lucky with at least 2 shots as she heard Peach grunt from above, and without thinking she blasted herself to the left and caught a glimpse of her axe coming down where she just was. Damn, she's fast as hell. She ran Pulverem across her hip to load another charge in while finally able to lay a eye on her partner, spinning her sword with one hand, and ripping the shield off with the other, she shield charged her, both sword and shield out. Rouge knew it was a trick, the girl had moved way faster then this only a few seconds ago. So she waited to the last second...

* * *

 _ **ARIEL;**_

The first time she seen Peach, teleport, for a lack of better words, behind Rouge and back hand her while she fired at empty space, she started to worry for her smaller teammate. She had never seen anything quite like that. Now Peach was charging at Rouge, but she stood her ground, grin finally gone as she was taking the fight seriously. Right before Peach would have crashed into her, Rouge fell back and was prone, back pressed flat to the floor, blasting her way under Peach, and as she passed by under her she landed two shots from Pulverem, and a slice from Cinis, which launched Peach a few feet into the air and crash down hard on the leg that took the hit. Peach looked up and quickly raised her shield to block three more fireballs. Now both of there auras were just ready to pass into the orange, still green. Peach at 86% and Rouge at 89%.

Funny how a back hand did the same amount of damage as four shots and a chop from her smaller teammate. Peach could clearly take hits for days, but if Rouge took five or six more hits, serious hits, she would be done. Peach had only back handed her, a chop would rip Rouge apart. Her face was now scrunched up as she jetted skyward to take shots from the safety of the air. Peach crouched, and what looked like tiny explosions in her boots went off when she jumped, giving her a extra push. Rouge brought Pulverem back to her side, quickly charging it up when Peach suddenly disappeared. Rouge quickly shot Cinis at nothing, propelling her arm back, barely catching Peach's sword on Cinis, never even looking back. She's quickly learning Ariel thought. If those things were not cybernetic, she would have needed one, as sparks shot out from the impact, and Rouge was propelled to the floor from the force of the hit, but she blasted her way to safety, and avoided crashing into the ground, which Peach came down on one knee, hefted her sword at Rouge's retreating back and shot the axe out. Rouge was turning as it slammed into her midsection and flung her into the barrier wall like a rag doll.

"Ohhhhh!" The class cheered on. Peach's axe came flying back and stuck to her bracer and Rouge slid down the wall in a heap. She tilted her head at Rouge who was holding her chest with Pulverem, and was charging up Cinis while getting up to her feet. Peach's aura was still fresh in the orange, and Rouge's was a hit away from dropping into the red, at 47%. Ariel already knew the outcome. She could see Rouge was hurting, but she wasn't going to back down. A quick glance at Goodwitch and she noticed her eyes were squinted, head forward, deeply focused on the 2 Huntresses. Rouge was breathing heavy while still charging up Cinis, which Ariel was sure it was fully charged, she was just thinking of a way to land a few hits on the knight. She looked up at Peach across the arena who had her sword pointing to the floor, she nodded to Rouge, who turned her head to spit, and nodded back. Peach raised her sword and charged again. Rouge aimed her arms behind her and blasted off towards Peach. Mouth open wide screaming with righteous fury. Right before they clashed Rouge slapped both arms together and a huge explosion filled the middle arena. The classroom got silent, as the aura level screen seemed to fail to catch up. Then smoke started to clear and a loud *Ding* rang out.

"Match!" Goodwitch called out. Rouge was depleted of aura, completely zero'd out, sprawled out on the floor, arms smoking, another hit would have meant certain death. Peach was beside her on one knee, about to pick her up, armor smoking as well, and aura level, finally into the red at 27%. Rouge sacrificed herself to try to take out Peach, and she succeeded, at least in wiping out an enormous chuck of her aura. If only she could land two or three shots like that, it would have been a match. As the barriers went down, Peach had Rouge cradled in her arms like a baby, and walked out of the door without saying a single word. A soft hand landed on Ariel's, and she looked over to see Hero looking at her, and he nodded. She smiled back, knowing what he was already thinking. They had ALOT to discuss before the team up...

* * *

 _ **HERO;**_

"So you can manipulate all forms of dust?"

"Yup, I can take red dust and use it to shoot fire balls, or blue dust and make ice, yellow dust for electricity, you get the idea."

"With nothing but you finger tips."

"Correct, any form, all forms." Hero and Ariel were in the Library getting to know each others combat styles. Unlike himself, Ariel was mainly ranged.

"I don't use Trinket as a melee weapon, unless its really needed." She had told him. "Ill admit, I'm not that great with it when it comes to melee, or holding them. I treat them as ballistic dust missiles, or shoot dust from them. It gives me 4 platforms from which to hurl elements. Both my hands. and both the spears, if needed, but like I said, I'd love for you to train me a bit." She said while smiling.

"I'm going to help you with that. I know Trinket can change into 2 spears, I'd like you to learn how to dual wield them with your hands." She nodded.

"Normally I'd focus on the dust inside Trinket to hurl or move it around as I see fit." Now that was interesting.

"So your telling me, that any weapon, or chamber that has dust in it, or on it, you can use at will?" She thought about that for a few seconds,

"Well, yes." she replied "If it contains dust, I can manipulate it... I think I see where your going with this." He smiled warmly at her as ideas started to form in his head.

"You can basically, deflect Rouge's shots with your hands, and rip off her ammo belt if you really wanted."

"Never thought of that, but yes!" she beamed at him, "If her cannons are full of dust I could just toss her into a wall and hold her down if I really wanted.

"Peach does not use dust, so I will mainly be focusing on her." He thought about that for a little bit. "No, we don't want to give your trump card away so easy. Being Peach is built like a tank, I'm betting Rouge will be hiding behind her most of the time to take shots at us. So we are going to need your ice walls from the start. As soon as the match begins I could rush Rouge, we will need them separate. Without a tank she will be open to attack, and she will go down fairly easy."

"What about Peach, don't discount her so easy, seeing what see can do,"

"If things go right, Ill be able to see her do it, before she does it, which chances are high that I will" Ariel nodded at that.

"I just need Rouge away from you, I'm a lot more agile then you, and I can already tell she favors the cannons over her blades."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked

"I've barely seen her use them, besides, I dual wield, and I know a swordsman when I see one, she strikes me as range all the way. Maybe, she can deflect a few slashes here and there, but when it comes down to a melee fight between me and her, its a no brain-er." He noticed Ariel frown slightly,

"Whats wrong?" he asked while reaching for her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It just feels weird talking about our teammates as if they are some targets to take out." He chuckled.

"Its just for now. The sooner we get these matches done, the sooner we can get to other things, and besides, its just a friendly spar match." He winked at her.

"So what are your ideas about Peach?" He paused to think a little. Though bigger then her, she had thick armor, and a heavy weapon with a shield. He would have to slow her down in order to really get to her.

"I'd need you to freeze her up as best as you can. Her armor is metal as well, so you should have no problem using yellow dust to zap her. You will just have to be on your guard in case she teleports. If I see it coming, I will do my best to intercept. Her strength is in melee, if she gets to close, she could easily overpower you, maybe even me. Unless you put up some tough ice barriers." He thought of his spar with Ariel. "You had gotten my boots and sword stuck in your ice when I tried to shatter it a second time, how?"

"Blood lust. When I get, angry, my powers get a lot stronger, well part angry, part focused. But it really tires me out if I do it to much. But it makes my dust effects more potent."

"We need to get out and try a few things." He glanced at his scroll to check the time.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need to get down to the spar room for a training session."

"But as 1st years we don't have access to them, or, never mind." He grinned as she caught on. "But Jaune said Goodwitch will kill us if we get caught."

"So we make sure that Goodwitch is busy."

"I'm assuming you know how?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas..." Thinking of the dust head...

* * *

 _ **ROUGE;**_

"C'mon, don't be scared! Ill protect you little sis! Daddy has been teaching me everything he knows! Just stay behind me! No don't run! They will chase you if you do, no, Rouge come back! RAWRRRRRR!" She awoke in a cold sweat instantly powering up Cinis, and instantly wincing from pain in her chest, she fell back down to what felt like a bed. She couldn't feel her arms and Cinis seemed to not be responding.

"Rocket, Rouge!" She didn't want to open her eyes, was all these years just a dream? Am I really back at the village on that horrible day, it cant be.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled out hoping the Grimm would vanish.

"Rouge, wake up, its me!" So her sister was finally there to pick up the remains again, what was left of her little sister.

"Its all your fault, you did this to me!" She cried out at the voice which now almost sounded like her sister was crying, that was not how it went.

"Rouge I'm, I'm so sorry... I, I didn't mean to... Please..." That didn't sound like her sister, and it sounded muffled now. She slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. Must be dead? But her eyes started to focus, and she noticed Peach in a chair to her left with her head in her hands.

"Awww shit..." She realized she lost her shit again, and it was just a bad dream. She also noticed Kayreen and Destin of team DICK standing by the entrance with confused looks on there faces.

"Awww fuck me." Peach looked up with red rimmed eyes, and confusion all on her face. "Uh, false alarm, bad dream..." she said while rubbing her head wishing she really was dead.

"Maybe this is a bad time?" the Spartan said.

"Don't worry I have just what you need girl!"

"NO!" The Spartan and the Knight said at the same time

"Sheesh, just trying to help. Clearly the poor girl had a rough day, and sleep." Rouge just stared at the ceiling, not sure what to do or say.

"Are you?"

"I'm fine Groot." She looked over at the two DICKs, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we just got out of detention, thanks to your leader apparently." the Spartan replied,

"Hero boy being a bad boy huh?"

"Something like that." The dust head responded. "He needed to use the sparring room, while I kept my mom busy in detention." She shrugged, "I'm there almost everyday, but I still told Hero I'd collect on this debt, and I wanted company with me today so I brought Spartan."

"Please." he huffed "You dragged me into it."

"Oh quiet you. I know you were dieing to run around the library naked!" She bust out laughing while the Spartan slightly blushed and shook his head. She put her arm around him.

"So you let her get away with that?" Peach asked Destin,

"No but, I mean you try sleeping in the same room with a dust head witch that can make fire, water, or make things disappear with the flick of the wrist. Poor Chris was taking a shower when suddenly the water turned into chocolate syrup!" The dust head giggled into her hand,

"Ahh man, good times. You should have-"

"Anyways..." The Spartan cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. Which he quickly pulled away when she had licked his hand. "We just wanted to see how Rouge was doing. That was a good match, sad you missed mine, but I look forward to seeing you in action again Rocket." Kayreen elbowed him. "Err and you to Peach!" He quickly added

"Yeah that was pretty intense."

"Wait, did you say Hero was using the training room? With who?" The two DICKs looked at each other and the Spartan spook up,

"He was training with Ariel." Rouge turned to Peach who was looking back at her with the same face, most likely thinking the same thing. They were getting in extra practice to beat them. She looked back toward the DICKs.

"Thanks for stopping by, it was really sweet, Ill have to get up with y'all later, Spartan make sure you leave me your scroll info," she winked at him and he grinned, "Now tell no one what you saw in here and get the FUCK OUT! Thanks! Bye!" They looked at each other confused and Kayreen was about to speak but Peach spoke first.

"What she means is she is grateful for everything, but as our teammates are preparing for our duels tomorrow, we are very very far behind and need some time alone to discuss some things." That was the longest sentence she heard her partner speak since they met. She was proud. The two seemed to understand this and said there goodbyes. Kayreen winked down at Rouge and wiggled her fingers. She held her hand out, and the witches wrist flicked. A small pipe and a little baggie of dust appeared in her hand, thankfully, out of sight of Peach. She was def hitting this shit when everyone went to sleep tonight.

"So how is your chest?" Rouge felt her midsection, and it still hurt a lot.

"Still sore as fuck, but I've had worse so I'm good." She seen Peach frown and remembered that she had said something about being sorry, and she didn't mean to. "Look P... What you heard, that's for another day, or week, or year. But what happened today was not your fault. If it was me who beat your ass as good as you beat mine, you know I'd be mushing your face in it." Peach laughed, she actually laughed! Maybe there is a human in there after all.

"Yes I know, but I didn't want you to end up in the infirmary."

"Aww shit, like I said, I've been through a lot worse then low aura levels and some bruised ribs. TRUST ME. Were doing this to learn. And I sure learned a lot from it. I learned your a helluva lot faster then you look. Teleporter?" Peach finally looked to be her normal self.

"Yes, that's it in a nut shell. I look at something, and I can be there in a instant."

"What about me?" she looked confused.

"What about you?" Rouge sighed

"Can you teleport me with you?" Peach's eyebrows drew together in thought and her jaw worked a little.

"I've never done it, but I believe I can." Peach replied,

"Good, I have a few ideas about that. But me, unlike ice and lightning, I can control any type of fire, not dust, just fire. If there is a spark, and oxygen, I can manipulate it, and make it into a fire. As well as draw on it to power my aura. Big secret is, Cinis and Pulv here, when activated are glorified candle lighters." A few laughs escaped Peach as she shook her head.

"I've seen what those things can do and I refuse to believe that."

"Seriously, from a little spark, I channel my semblance into it, making it a flame, in turn making me fly, or shooting fire balls. It takes a lot of focus. Why do you think I need to charge up for bigger blasts." Peach took on a more serious demeanor now. She felt weird telling someone else other then her sister about her powers. "But, I've been practicing since I was a little girl, so its second nature to me now. Though for the big blasts, that requires me to channel a lot of the dust into the shot, those are what really draws on my ammo, and my aura. I can take it nice and slow for a long time, but when I got a big target and go full blast, and if I use all my dust, all I have left is the blades. But I barely use them honestly."

"We could have Hero teach you later. But for now, Malleus is a long sword, I could teach you defense, not so much offense on it. I rely on powerful precise strikes. I can handle Hero enough easily, hes quick, but It will take him a lot to wear down on my defenses, and while hes doing that, you can be focusing on taking them both out. Were going to need to stay close together to be able to overpower them."

"I have an idea about that, you may not like it though." Peach arced a eyebrow,

"If it will helps us out in the match, I will do anything."

"Okay. Well right from the movie, do you remember that scene with Rocket and Groot when they were escaping that prison..."

* * *

 _ **HERO;**_

He dried himself off and slipped into some boxers while wrapping his towel around his mid section. The in room bathrooms were tiny, barely space to even move around, so he was going to have to get dressed in the room. He walked out and noticed his scroll was lit up, so he went over to check it. It was 7:23 and Peach had sent him a message.

 _ ***Good morning Hero. Rouge is feeling better but she stayed overnight and I stayed with her in case she needed something. We will be seeing you guys for breakfast, please save seats if you get there first. Until later...***_ Through his peripheral vision he seen two large amber orbs looking his way from under covers. He chuckled to himself. Which he knew she heard cause he seen the spying eyes disappear for a bit, then came the red hair, and the pink face returning to its normal color.

"Good morning Hero." She said in a sleepy voice that almost sounded like a purr.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He asked her

"Wonderful, thank you. Sleep after a good spar match is amazing." She rolled her covers off and rolled off of the bed. He never seen her in sleep wear yet, but his heart skipped a beat when he caught a glance at her stretching in front of her bed. Cute red painted toenails, long silky legs leading up to small red boy shorts, giving him a perfect view of ALL her curves, front and back, toned midsection and a small blue tank top, which he thought she was now starting to feel a little cold. So much skin he thought, is she really going to be sleeping in nothing but underwear these four years? Still things he was not use to. He licked his lips, feeling like they were dry as he brought his head up to meet her eyes, and realized he just got caught staring at her, and she was smirking at him. He quickly turned his head away, and tried to calm is racing heart. She giggled and picked up her towel before making her way over to him. She gently placed her finger on his chest and ran it down to his belly button and stopped at the edge of the towel. Her gaze followed her hand, then she looked back up, face red.

"I'm glad to see your, fully awake." she said with a smile, "Maybe Ill cook something for you to eat when I get out." She said with a wink.

"Uhhh, I-" She placed a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Shhh." she said with a smile, and a stroke to one of his cat ears that made him purr as he leaned into her warm touch, then she made her way into the shower. He turned his head as she walked away, taking a final peek, and got caught again as she turned hers to meet his eyes with a red face, and a wink before she closed the door. Hero stood there motionless, damn its hot in here, he felt he could use a cold shower. He glanced down, and face palmed his head. Well there was no possible way she didn't notice THAT. Ughhh. He heard the shower turn on, as he started thinking of ways to impale himself on Sunder...

* * *

 _ **HERO;**_

"Begin!" Hero instantly shot Sunder in Rouge's direction before she even finished the word, but mid flight she and Peach vanished. Oh no, he thought as he stabbed Thunder into the floor to slow him down,

"Arrg!" He heard someone yell out behind him. How did I not see that coming? He turned to see Rouge was now on Peach's back, who were both behind Ariel. Thankfully she had erected a ice wall behind her when he launched at Rouge, which took most of the hit that Peach dished out. Ariel was now back flipping under Peach's relentless side swipes, and Rouge's onslaught of fireballs, when he shot Sunder out, hilt first towards Peach's head. Before it hit, Hero came soaring after the blade, toward the Knight. He felt a change in the air, and shot Thunder straight up as Peach's axe came blasting below to where he was a few seconds ago.

"Ari bolt!"

"Got it." She stabbed Trinket into the ground with one hand, creating a ice wall to slow Peach's advance on her, while using another hand to hurl a bolt of lightning towards the returning shield. All the while Hero, shooting Sunder, blade first, into the ground slightly behind Peach and Rouge. The shield took Peach in the arm and she started to spaz from the electricity running through her shield, and now body, while Rouge landed a shot in Ariel's chest that sent her flying, dropping her aura to 76%. But Hero's knee was arcing towards the fashionista that was to busy in delight at landing a shot. Peach, still unable to move, and Rouge's head slowly coming up to see Hero coming at her face. Her shades were down a little and he seen her eyes widen as the heel of his boot caught her jaw. She flew off Peach's back, and crashed hard on the floor from the impact. Hero had Sunder out to finish her off, ready to cleave her, when she blasted to the side, barely missing her face. She tried to escape by blasting off towards the ceiling, only to have Sunder lodge into Pulverem, and he hauled, slamming her back to the ground, face first which brought her aura down to 67%. I don't think so, he thought to himself. She bounced twice before coming to a stop. She looked to her left arm that was sparking, ripped the blade out, switched Pulv to blade form and blasted towards Hero...

* * *

 ** _PEACH;_**

Her body was still spazzing from the shock, while Ariel pulled back and flung Trinket towards her head. She glanced at the area behind Ariel, and the instant before Trinket would have taken her head off, she was behind her, shock gone, giving Ariel a swift kick in her ass, propelling her forward towards the ground face first. Peach didn't waste any time, she leaped into the air, bringing Malleus down to cleave Ariel's back. She was on her hands and knees when suddenly a white flash dragged her out of the impact zone, and all that was left was a patch of white. When her sword hit, it skidded on a newly formed ice patch, and when her feet landed she ALMOST, slipped and busted her ass. She felt a slight heat on her back, and a little added weight, as well as a slap on her shoulder. Then fireballs were soaring over her head towards Ariel. She put her hands out in front of her, seemingly catching all of Rouge's blasts, and flinging them away, which prompted the smaller girl to stop and growl. Peach was scanning left and right for Hero, and could not find him.

"Lets see if you can stop this one Jaws." Rouge said as she heard one of her cannons powering up, "DOWN!" she quickly shouted and Peach instantly obeyed. Where her head was just a second ago, a white flash flew by, along with a knee that barley missed Rouge on Peach's back. She heard a deep grunt, while sparing a glance behind her, noticing Hero was tumbling through the air and his pant leg was on fire. Rouge had a grin on her face, and Pulv was a flaming red blade. She seen her quickly turn serious, and Peach thought they may as well be screwed. She didn't even think, her head was already facing another direction, so she was instantly there, and while glancing back to where she just was she seen Trinket in two pieces soaring, while sparking electricity. Peach almost fell on her knees as she felt her armor getting heavy. She wouldn't be able to do that too many more times. Yeah jumping drained her, but jumping her and someone else, she had never tried and it was starting to wear on her already. The two spears turned and started arcing back towards her and Rouge, as well as a few ice spikes from Ariel's hands.

"Hold on, its time we up the ante!" Rouge shouted...

* * *

 _ **ARIEL;**_

Trin and Ket were nearly about to slam into Peach, while suddenly she blasted off into the air towards Ariel, Peach, now using the smaller girl as a jet pack, with her axe already soaring towards her. She rolled out of the way, looked up to see Peach's armored boots aiming for her head, so she rolled again while flicking her hand, shooting ice into the girls boots as she landed, only to feel someone land on her back and wrap arms around her neck. Her head darted to the left, picking up a loud humming sound, and half a centimeter away from her face, she was looking into Cinis, she had to squint as it was so bright, already fully charged and ready to fire.

"Say goodnight Princ, OMMPPFFF!" She didn't finish as a flash of white came in from her right, flashed behind her, and suddenly the weight was lifted from her back. All the while the beam that was meant for her, slammed into the knight whose feet were still frozen in ice. She was chopping at the ice when the blast slammed into her full on. Wiping out half of Peach's aura, which was now in the orange as she dipped to 56%. Every ones was in the orange, save for Hero who was still in the green at 86%, but near orange. She erected a ice wall behind her, while calling Trinket back towards Peach, who shook her head to clear it. She brought Malleus and Securis up quickly, blocking one with the shield, and redirecting the other with her sword. Suddenly Securis was flying towards her, Ariel quickly gathered her strength, focused on the yellow dust in her armlets, and hauled bolts towards the axe that was flying towards her. But it was coming at such a high velocity that her bolts didn't do much. She tried to dive out of the way but was to slow as her leg took the hit during her dive, and sent her spinning. Pain shot up from her leg to her chest as she could have sworn her leg was just ripped off. She landed on the floor in a heap about to roll over but winced from the pain in her leg, not broken, but hurt like hell, and it was smoking from the currents that were running through the shield. And she noticed a armored boot coming towards her face. Ugh not again, she sighed as pain and darkness consumed her...

* * *

 _ **ROUGE;**_

"Ariel is out!" she heard Goodwitch call out. She would have grinned or said some smart comment to Hero, if he wasn't being relentless with his blades. She was barely keeping him at bay, and he was slowly depleting her aura. She caught Sunder with her left blade, jumped over Thunder as he swiped it along her legs, but caught a fist to the face as she had jumped. GRRRRRR. She was getting angry. Where the hell is Peach. I need a second to reload! She managed to block another two swipes to her mid section, only to miss three that slashed through her legs, and she started to fly back. She seen Hero's eyes widen, still focused on her, and he was instantly soaring towards the ceiling as Peach's axe came soaring under him, right over Rouge's head. She popped open Cinis, ejecting a steaming clip, and reloaded it, while checking her aura which was at 22%. She was still using Pulv as a sword, because Hero had busted it. He was going to pay for that. She started to make her way to Peach's back, only to have her push her away, as a sword came and wrapped around one of Peach's arms, where Rouge would have been, had her partner not pushed her away, and the wire went taunt. Had it been Rouge caught, Hero would have pulled her up and certainly finished her off. She seen Peach grab the wire, with both hands, and she pulled with all her might. Rouge was getting back to her feet as the sheath that held Hero's sword fell to the ground near Peach, with no Hero, she looked up to see him soaring down, both hands on Thunder, which was crackling with electricity, getting ready to cleave Peach as she hefted her long sword and barely caught his blow on it, one hand on the hilt, the other on the opposite side of the blade. After one second of contact, the ground shook from the enormous shock wave, and Rouge almost fell over.

"UP!" Rouge shouted as she charged and aimed Cinis above Hero. Peach flexed and shot Hero into the sky with brute strength while she shot Cinis at full blast toward the rising Hero, and lost sight of him in the bast. "We-" was all she remembered as she was lost to darkness.

* * *

 _ **HERO;**_

"UP!" He heard Rouge call as he caught a glimpse, oh I don't think so, he thought to himself. He let Peach toss him up as he pointed Thunder to the corner of the ceiling. He shot up and away, but he knew to Rouge, it looked like he went through her blast. Halfway to where he shot Thunder, he called it back, aimed for where Rouge's head would be and shot. In an instant he was soaring back down, under the expanding cloud of fire, and his hilt struck Rouge right between the eyes.

"Rouge is out!" Goodwitch called out. He landed on the floor near the knocked out fashionista and felt the air change. He ducked under a swinging Malleus, and used Thunder to block the shield Peach was charging him with, nearly shattering his arm. She stabbed straight at him with Malleus, which he jumped onto, and ran at her at full speed, slashing at her open head twice before front flipping off her shoulders and landing a heel on the back of her head. Behind her, he slid, while reaching for Sunder still on the floor, attached both sheaths to his belt and spun to face Peach, aiming his blades at her, hilt out. Her aura was close to the red, and his had finally dropped into the orange, her at 32% and him at 76%. She picked herself up and turned in his direction, jumping towards him, using the little rockets in her boots to give her height and speed, shield out in front, sword back ready to strike. He shot Thunder towards her direction, and right when they were about to clash, he had already shot Sunder towards the ceiling, propelling him up, while calling Thunder back mid flight, trying to get his toe to connect with her forehead, but she was instantly gone. Behind him he already knew, as Thunder was arcing back under him. Had he not used Sunder to lift him skyward, she would have cleaved him, but he knew her plan, so she appeared with no target, landed on one knee, and she was using her sword to hold her up. Falling back down behind her, Hero brought both of his swords down her back, and landed behind her in a crouch. She staggered forward, now on both knees, as she used both shield and sword to hold her up.

"Match! Hero and Ariel!" Goodwitch called out and the silence in the room finally erupted in to clapping. "Silence!" she yelled out as the room INSTANTLY got quiet and Hero felt his jaw tighten as if she had shut every ones mouth. He looked up to the board and seen that Peach's aura was now in the red at 15% exactly. He walked over to her, patted her back, and hauled her up to her feet.

"You ok?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I'm good, thank you. That was, something else. Are you okay" She said to him.

"Thanks, and oh yeah I'm fine. You did great out there. Cant wait to go over what we learned." She gave him a warm smile and a nod.

"Indeed. That was, fun." She smirked. He hadn't seen this side of the girl, and it was nice that she was enjoying herself, and wouldn't harbor any ill feelings.

"Lets see if our partners need to go back to the infirmary again." he said as he made his way over to Ariel and she chuckled behind his back.

"Oh I know Rouge wont be happy, she almost leaped for joy thinking she got you." he laughed

"Yeah I know, I Imagine Ariel isn't to happy about taking another boot to the face" he joked back and she laughed.

* * *

 _ **KAYREEN GOODWITCH;**_

After Team HARP had finished there team spar, Team DICK was next up. It was Destin and Ivory, vs Chris and Kayreen. What was turning out to be a fierce battle quickly became 1v1 as Kayreen set Ivory on fire, draining the rest of her aura, and a fierce ice roundhouse kick to the temple from Destin, knocked out Chris. Now it was the leader, vs the mage of the Team. Kayreen was currently on the defensive, the Spartans armor was glowing yellow with electricity, stopping most of Kayreens attacks. Her ice dust was useless. Fire didn't seem to do much to the guy. And he seemed to be everywhere at once. He was currently using a red glowing blade that protruded out of his left arm bracer, to try to land a hit on the dust head. He would get close but she would vanish in a puff of smoke every time his blade, fist or foot got near. She was just bobbing and weaving out of way of his attacks. He charged at her at lightning speeds, when she ducked out of the way, shot her hands up, and he went flying into the air on a stream of water, armor short circuiting out as he hit the floor, he lay unmoving.

"Stop playing around and get up!" She yelled at him. When he didn't respond, she went up to him, about to lay a finger on him when suddenly he was up on his feet beside her, armor in flames, with a elbow crashing into her back. He went in for the kill when she started crying, confused, he kept his ground not trying to be drawn into a trap.

"How could you just hit me as I tried to help you, what kinda of man are you?!" She said through wet sobs. He still kept his ground but his armor powered down.  
"Gotcha!" She flicked her wrist and he was frozen solid from the neck down. Kayreen got up as she started walking circles around him, while taking her bong and extending it to full size, she aimed it at his face and blew as a dust cloud shot into his face. She then inhaled and blew out some smoke as she walked around him. "Awww what's the matter playboy?" She teased while running a finger on his cheek. He just glared at her, eyes slowly burning white. "Don't tell me your getting mad?" She said while inhaling another puff. "You did it first. By the way, hope the cold doesn't shrink your junk." She said with a wink.

"Miss Goodwitch!" Kayreen turned towards the teacher and smiled.

"Yes Miss Goodwitch?" The teacher narrowed her eyes.

"We are in the middle of a spar, please just get on with it!"

"Oh I'm sorry mommy." She said with a wink, and inhaled on her pipe some more. She turned towards Destin as he was on fire, ice long melted, with fury in his eyes.  
"Oh your no fun Dest." She flicked her wrist and his eyes widened in sudden and fatal surprise.

"Ahhhhhh!" He yelled as he started jumping around scrambling to take his armor off.

"Aww I got you boss man!" She flicked her wrist and his armor completely disappeared, save for the fire ants now running across his body. "Ill save you!" She sprayed him down with water, with the flick of her wrist, and a towel appeared in your hand "Don't worry I got you!"

"Match, Destin!"

"What?!" Kayreen fumed and made a fire bolt in her hand while turning to her mother. The teacher lifted her wand and Kayreen went soaring into the wall with a thump.

"Mr. Roseus, please get a change of clothes. Miss Goodwitch, you will go to your room, and report back for detention after class."

"But mom!" Goodwitch waved her wand and Kayreen's jaw snapped shut and she floated out off the class room. And she was gone, being controlled by her mother and locked away into her room where Destin soon joined her to change into some clothes.

"That was a cheap match Kay. You need to take these seriously."

"Yeah yeah. How can I when I can teleport you into space with the flick of my wrist and a spell? I could have ended you and Ivory with the flick of my wrist within five seconds if I really wanted. This shit is pointless. At least for me. Y'all know what I can do, I know what y'all can do. I don't see a point to me fighting people, unless I'm really trying to take them out. I destroy, not hurt. Its my gift, curse. What do they expect me to do, pick up a sword and fight when I can move shit miles away from me. I mean your a great fighter don't get me wrong, and I have nothing but respect for you, I'm just starting to feel like I don't belong here. Like I should just be doing a solo act somewhere. Would be better for everyone, my mom included." Destin just stood there listening to her. He didn't know that's how she really felt. He didn't know what to say. So he sat down next to her and put his arm around her, which she leaned into. Then he noticed he was still in his towel, but part of him didn't care. He had a beautiful girl in his arms, and for the moment, she had complete trust in him. "I'm sorry, I can be such a pain at times. I guess I just don't know how to handle my frustrations. And everyone suffers because of it."

"You know your not in this alone. I don't fully understand what your going through, but if you let me I can try to help. I mean, I get that being here with your mom, having seemingly limitless powers, but being held back. I do feel your quite advanced for alot of the mage's, or dust users here."

"Ozpin wanted to put me on a 3rd yeah team. Some team who lost someone in a support role, but no, my mother said I still need training. I don't think I'll ever be good enough for her."

"Well I'm happy you made it on my team, despite how you may feel. You can make this team really strong, we need you. With out you, we're just DICs." She laughed at that and looked up him with red rimmed, bloodshot, green eyes, and she melted into his arms.

"Ah emm." Someone cleared there throat from behind them and Destin noticed he forgot to shut the door, and the Elder Goodwitch was standing there.

"You spying on me now? How much did you hear?!" Kayreen snapped out.

"Enough." She said in a calm voice. "Could you please talk a walk with me Kayreen."

"I'm kinda enjoying myself over here if you don't mind."

"Now, please." Kayreen sighed and let go of Destin and made her way over to the door.

"You probably would have spell dragged me out of here anyway..." She grumbled.

"Please get dressed Mr Roseus." Destin blushed again and made for his dresser...

"Hey wait, wheres my armor Kay!" He shouted as he heard her giggle from the hallway as it appeared on his bed...

* * *

 _ **Updated: 2/3/2016**_


	5. Chapter 5: Forgive and Forget

**Forgive and Forget: Chapter 5**

"And remember, I want a report on all dust types by the end of the week!" Doctor Obbleck called out as all the students made there way from the class, and he zipped out in a flash. The first class of the day had just ended, History and Dust theory. Not as bad as Professor Ports, as Obbleck was fun to watch zipping around the class at times. Rouge yawned as she made her way out of the class, the rest of the team following.

"Tired coffee brat? I love dust class!" Kayreen said while petting the smaller girls head. Rouge just shrugged and kept her pace. She was getting less abrasive, either that or she was too tired to care, Ariel thought to herself. Which was a good thing. She felt a hand on her shoulder to see Hero looking at her with a smile.

"Me and Rocket will catch up with you guys later. Enjoy class with Qrow."

"I'm happy I have that class later in the day, he might catch me snoring if we had it next, as for Ports class... no such promises..." Rouge muttered.

"Thank you Hero, see you later. Try not to bore yourself out Rocket." Peach replied. Ariel reached up to the hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Ill see your later Hero, and you too Rocket." The fashionista yawned in her hand, and waved back absently. She wondered what was keeping the girl up. Peach nodded down to Ariel and they made there way to there lockers to get there weapons. Qrow was notorious for being late to class, so they had plenty of time. Everyone loved his class, as he was one of the most laid back teachers, well, she had ever met. He was ALWAYS drunk, and drank in class, yet he always seemed so focused. Of course he reeked of alcohol however.

"Hey Ariel?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be able to help me with the dust report?" Peach asked,

"Oh I'd be more then glad to. My brothers girlfriend was going to show me a few things to add and help me on a few techniques later if you want to join."

"Who's that?" she asked,

"Weiss Schnee. Though I'm still not sure if shes using me to get closer to my brother..."

"I've heard stories about her, but I'll render judgement when I meet her. How long have they been together?"

"Uh, 2 years I think?" she was happy she was able to hold a decent conversation with the girl now. It had been getting better now that they shared classes without Rouge and Hero. "Long enough time right? Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Perhaps. Its just normal to look out for your older brother. Just like with mine, when he told us he was dating the girl that won the Mistral Regional four years in a row, AND was on that horrible cereal, ANNDD the girl I idolized for so long who he knew nothing about, I thought, MY JAUNE, has a girlfriend? Let alone the champion?" Chuckles escaped her mouth as she put her hand over it. "At first we thought he was lying, then he sent his team photo, and we started thinking she was using him. Don't, at ALL, get me wrong, Jaune is a great guy, a great Huntsman, and a AMAZING brother, but he was never the one who got the girl when growing up. He was the one with his 7 sisters, playing dress up, and taking care of us. So it came as a surprise to us all." Ariel nodded her head in agreement. "But I suppose being around so many girls, made him use to it, so, I don't know..." she paused "By the way, there is something else I also wanted to ask you, its about Hero." she felt her cheeks get warm and already knew she was bright red. She turned towards her teammate with a raised eyebrow. "I see the way you look at him. I know its not my place, just what ever happens, don't let it come between the team."

"Of course not!" she quickly agreed. "As my brother would say, I'm here for school, not boys." she laughed, "But if something comes along the way, I may be a shark faunus, but I'm not cruel, or blind. I know why I'm here. And duty comes before personal feelings. And if it did come to something serious, I'm not much for PDA. Not even around the team. I don't need any snips from people, or Rocket." Ariel replied while opening her locker and taking out Trinket while Peach beside her strapped Malleus onto her back.

"Good, I, I just wanted to make sure. She actually thinks you two are pretty cute. Any-who..." her voice trailed off as Ariel blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"So cafe, or class? 1 min for the bell, but I'm sure we have 20 before Qrow comes in." she giggled,

"Lets head to class and get good seats. Today Qrow said he would show us his weapon, and we will be doing cleanings for ours. Could be a fun class."

"Well anything is better then Ports class." Peach nodded in agreement and they both laughed. Upon entering the class, as per usual the blond haired brawler was sitting at the teachers desk, feet up, and hands behind her head.

"Hello! Well, you kids are early. My Uncle wont be here for another," she looked down at her scroll, "another 2 hours!"

"Hello Miss Xiao Long." Peach said as the brawler frowned.

"Damn, you make me sound as old as a Qrow!"

"Hi Yang." Ariel said as someone spoke from behind her.

"Actually, I'm already here. And get those dirty boots off my damn desk! Who knows where they been.." Ariel turned to see the greying teacher with a red tattered cape walking through the door.

"Hello Professor Qrow." Ariel said warmly.

"Students." He said passing them while sipping something from his flask.

"Hey old man, what cha got there?"

"Whiskey, what you think." The brawler looked back at her scroll.

"At this time, isn't that a bit, whiskey for your health?" she said with a wink.

"Booo!" a small voice called out as a flash of rose petals passed Ariel and a girl in a red hood appeared out of thin air on the Professors arm.

"Hi!" and then another flash of petals and the girl was in a seat in the front row. "Your early Uncle, is everything okay?" she asked from her seat.

"First of all, goddammit Yang if I hear another Grimm awful pun I'm sending you to Ozpins, and giving you detention for 5 weeks, AND, I will ground you from any and all missions." Yang's smile instantly vanished and her eyes flashed red.

"Geez, your no fun old man."

"I'm warning you kid! Perks of being a professor, I get to make your life hell." he said with a wink "And Ruby don't you think your to old now to be hanging on my," his arm was out pointing at her, and with another flash of roses Ruby was hanging on his arm like the happiest little girl. Then flashed back to her seat. Qrow just stood there, shook his head and took another sip from his flask. "Well at least you don't seem to grow much." Ruby frowned,

"They said milk would make me taller..." she pouted. Though now 18, the girl was still tiny, still bigger then Rouge, but small in form. Small, adorable as ever, and two time champ of the Vytal tournament. But she seemed to never let that go to her head. The girl embodied everything a Huntress should be. Ariel would have loved to get into the ring with the 3rd year student, she most likely would have used Ariel as a mop with her own Trident, and wiped the floor with her, but it would be cool to see her fight up close and personal. Peach and Ariel made there way over to the seats in the front next to Ruby.

"Hi Ruby, how are you?" Ariel asked the little red hooded girl as Yang took the seat opposite her sister.

"Hey Ariel! I'm great thanks! So your coming over later? At least that's what Weiss said."

"So the ice queen has a new Vasilias toy huh?" The brawler winked her.

"Yup, shes going to help me with a few dust techniques." Completely ignoring the blond.

"Booriiing!"

"Yang hush!" Ruby said,

"Both of you hush, or I'm kicking you out!" Qrow said with a grin. "I'm serious."

"The old mans cranky when hes early huh." Ruby, Yang and Ariel snorted in hushed laughter.

"That's it, your going in the corner miss!" Yang stood up and slammed her fist into her palm.

"You going to make me old man?" In an instant, Qrow was behind her and had her in a headlock, while giving her a nookie.

"No not the hair!" Yang growled, as her eyes went red, but was still unable to overpower the elder Huntsman.

"Are they always like this?" Ariel asked Ruby

"Yea..." she sighed "You get use to it."

* * *

She noticed that the room was filling up, more then usual. There was two four year teams, a few 3rd year teams including all of JNPR, and CRDL, RWBY was missing one, and the regular 1st and 2nd year teams were present as usual. More people were getting interested in the spar matches. Maybe the elder teams wanted to see whats in store, or maybe they heard the fights were getting intense. Peach was anxious for the next spar herself. Hero made his way to the arena, followed closely by Rouge. Rouge was fixing her belt and clipping her sleeves up as she made her way down, while Hero simply grabbed his sheaths, clipping Thunder to his belt, and held Sunder in his hand. Peach noticed Ozpin come in the class, along with Qrow, as he took a sip of coffee, and nodded to Goodwitch.

"Actually students, there has been a change in plans. Rouge please take your seat. Destin Roseus please make your way to the arena." hushed gasps were heard throughout the class, and Peach looked to Hero, who had a confused look on his face, upon looking at the pink armored spartan, he was confused as well. But he stood up, grabbed his helmet, and made his way down to the arena. Rouge rolled her sleeves back down as she made her way back to Peach's side. Ariel stuck her head over her to get a whispered word to Rouge.

"Any idea whats going on?" she asked,

"Your guess is as good as mine Jaws." She shrugged as Destin was now in the arena and took his place opposite Hero, and donned his helmet. "But I think this is going to be good." Rouge said as she pulled her scroll out to record. Peach's heart started to pound as the barriers went up. The spartan got into fighting stance, and Hero clipped both sheaths on his belt, and aimed them, blade out, towards his opponent.

"Why am I so nervous?" Ariel whispered in Peach's ear. But she was way to focused to even think of a reply. She was expecting Hero to shoot out as soon as Goodwitch called out,

"Begin!" But nobody moved a muscle. A spec of dust dropping to the floor could be heard. They stood, unflinching, were they even breathing, or was that Peach who was holding her breath? As one second passed, two, which turned into eight, the Spartan spoke up, voice sounding partly mechanical due to his helmet.

"So how does this work, you shoot me, I elbow you, you miss me, I elbow you again, I win? That sound abo-" Hero shot forward, Sunder first, followed by the white streak that was Hero. Wait, did I just blink? When Hero got to the point where Sunder was about to lodge in the Spartans face, suddenly he was not there, instead he was to the left of Hero, armor glowing blue, hand holding Sunder, and covered in ice. His elbow came down on Hero's head, thankfully he dodg-

"Ummpf!" He grunted as he dropped to the floor and rolled, grazed by one of the Spartans elbows. Hero actually took a hit, and was the first one.

"First blood, whooo! Go Spartan! Go team DICK!" Kayreen shouted out. When on the floor, Hero swung his foot around to trip Destin, but again he was on the opposite side of him, but this time Hero was prepared for it. Destin was behind him, when he got shot with Thunders hilt at point blank range and staggered back as Hero spun, Thunder out, and got 2 quick swipes along the Spartans mid section.

"Argg, that all you g-" He tried to say as Thunder again came at the mans head. He ducked and rolled out of the way, bringing his arm up, and sparking the red orange blade from his bracers and blocked another chop coming in for his head. The Spartan pushed off and sent Hero back a few steps as he shot Thunder, but not towards his opponent. He shot it towards Sunder, shattering the ice block on the sword that lay a few feet away, while being propelled towards it, grabbing it, and while bringing his body back in line with the spartan, he was behind him again, this time boot coming back towards Hero's backside, as he tried to twist away but didn't quite make it in time and got slammed forward. In the middle of his tumble, he shot Sunder towards the ceiling to try to get some distance.

"Oh no you don't!" Cried the spartan as his right hand shot out and a grapple wire made a beeline for Hero's leg, which he stopped his accent, swung Thunder towards the wire, wrapping it around the blade, while the Spartan yanked, pulling Hero down. Big mistake Peach thought. Thunder came to life crackling with electricity that shot down the wire, into the Spartans armor, shooting Sunder behind him so he didn't collide with the sparking heap of a man, and landed on the floor on one knee. Hero twirled both blades twice, now fully in his hands, jumped into a front flip, landed while slamming both blades into the floor as two, "blade beams" as Hero had called it before, blasted towards the Spartan, right before they hit, he was to the side of them, still sparking however, as his armor flared yellow and the sparks dissipated. Peach spared a glance at the aura screen. Destin was at 70, and Hero was at 75. She had NEVER seen him dip that low since she met him. Hero flourished Sunder towards Destin as he prepared to charge. The Spartan charged Hero, little jets on the back of his armor propelling him at lightning speeds. Hero charged a millisecond after him, becoming a white flash, and they came together in a flash, creating a shock wave that sprouted outward from them that could be felt outside the barriers. They moved back and clashed a second, then third time. Each time making a shockwave from the force of there blows. Sunder caught on the Spartans dust blade, and Thunder caught on, well more like stuck to, his other arm in ice again. This time it was the wrong blade, as she seen Hero grin as he flicked the switch on Thunder, sending more electricity out. But, again the Spartan appeared behind Hero, bringing his dust blade straight into Hero's back, which flung him forward. He took that hit full on as his aura dropped to 50%.

"OOooooohh!" Students called out,

"Teleportation like you do you think?" Ariel whispered in Peach's ear.

"I don't think so, see how he only does that when hes really close, I think he may just be really REALLY fast. I'm not sure. But I think Hero may be in trouble." Ariel had a worried look on her face as she turned back to the arena and the fight.

* * *

Who the hell is this guy? Hero thought to himself as he parried one, two attempts at a sparking blade that tried to gut his face. Ok so his armor seems to be fully coated in dust. And he seems to move really fast or, THINK HERO. He went more on the defensive as he tried to gauge the fighters tactics and powers. Hes no match for me when it comes to sword play, hes good but hes not THAT good. He is however a much better fist fighter then Hero was, but his power seems to... he caught a fist on one of his bracers, and he focused, and he seen it. He seen the man from his eyes, Hero still, unmoving, and his opponent moving to a new position, but it didn't last as long as his normal glimpses, it was shorter. He still had time to react, but not as long as usual. He was stopping time! Hero took the boot on his shin plate, scrapping off 12% of his aura he figured, to find that out. But now with his weakness exposed, Hero could make his move. Destin's armor flared back to normal pink as Hero made his move, he shot Sunder to the sky,

"Again?" but instantly shot Thunder, crackling with electricity, into the mans faceplate, hilt first, as he rose with his feet just above the mans head. He heard a crack sound when his hilt connected the glass, then brought his left heel down onto the mans face plate, shattering it and exposing his face, while he had Sunder diving down towards the mans heart. His heel was still on his face as he was crashing to the floor, as Sunder neared his heart, he already had Thunder back on in his sheath, hilt out, ready. When Sunder neared his heart, he shot Thunder behind him and caught the disappearing man square in the chest when he tried to get behind him. He grabbed the sheath off his belt, and whipped it around, slicing the Spartan three times before he staggered back, and fell on his back, and Hero leaped away as the Spartan erupted into a fire ball. A spark hit his upper robes as he flew back away from the explosion, igniting them, and without thinking he ripped it off and flung it, fully exposing his upper torso, which just like his face, was stripped and patterned white and grey like that of a snow leopard. But at the moment he didn't care. He stabbed Sunder into the floor to slow him down, clipped Thunder to his belt then used his left hand to shield his eyes from the blast. He glanced at the aura screen. He was at 39%, the spartan was at 21%. Almost, Hero thought to himself.

"Well, that's real cute bro!" All his taunting did nothing. Unlike most of his team, he was use to dueling other people. He was long taught to ignore an others words, which just made him grin. "Something funny?" The smoke finally cleared and this time Destin was glowing red. He must have used the dust to make his armor, explode, or something. He would have to- he caught a glimpse, maybe the shirtless thing will make this easier, as he caught breezes easier on his bare chest. He turned and sprinted to the left, as a glowing red rifle appeared out of the Spartans left arm and he started taking shots at Hero, running as fast as he could to avoid being shot at. Its time to end this, NOW. He focused his aura on his legs, and the scene around him seemed to slow down as he ran in circles in the arena around Destin. It took him seven seconds to do a lap, then five, then three. At this point it looked like the Spartan was standing still. And he made his move, shooting Thunder in the Spartans direction to hit the wall opposite from Hero, as he was propelled towards him at blinding speeds, instantly reaching him. Right before he had neared him however, he called Thunder back, shooting it into the wall from which he came, swiped the spartan in his midsection with Sunder, right after he got three feet away, he was pulled back in the direction he came, thanks to Thunder, which he started to call back to the sheath, running Sunder across the Spartans midsection a second time. Like a yo yo, Thunder propelling him back and forth, he ran Sunder across the Spartan a 3rd time, a 4th time, a 5th time,

"Match!" Goodwitch called out, and he let Thunder fully pull him to a wall as he landed on one knee, panting and out of breath. He normally didn't use that strat, as it tired him out immensely. Few perks of being a faunus, a leopard one at that, is that he was able to focus his aura into his legs, to move him at blinding speeds. He glanced up at the aura board, 12% to 24%. He had never dropped so low. Or been so winded. He finally was able to stand up and re-sheathed his swords onto his back while making his way over to the crouching Spartan, and he held his hand out.

"Gimmie a sec, armor in cool down mode." He said as his armor hissed out steam from certain areas, he then took Hero's hand and he pulled him up. "Thanks man, that was pretty epic." The Spartan said as he took off his shattered helmet and clipped it on his belt.

"Yeah, that was the first time I ever took a beating like that honestly." Destin laughed. "We should do it again some time, or hang out. You know, after all this is over. So where did you learn how to handle that blade like that?"

"Well, whats so hard about swish swish stab, its a sword dude, not a Bullhead." Hero shook his head, "Rematch, and also you owe me a helmet bro, but yeah, that would be-"

"Gentlemen, please clear the Ring for the next combatants. Ariel Vasilias and Kayreen Goodwitch, please make your way down to the arena." Well, Hero was not expecting that, at least not so soon. He looked up to where Ariel was with a confused look on her face, but she was making her way over to the steps. He made his way back over to the edge, and met her at the bottom, Trinket floating by her side, she laid a hand on Hero's shoulder and smiled at him.

"You did good out there Hero, I was worried for a bit, but now I know I shouldn't have been." She turned a little pink.

"Thanks," he smiled back softly, still feeling a little light headed. "Be careful out there, shes, unpredictable. Or so I've heard." Ariel grinned at him.

"Oh, Rouge told me a little something about her, and shes not ready for what I have planned." That made him curious,

"And whats that?"

"Please make your way up Miss Vasilias." Professor Ozpin interrupted before Goodwitch did. Ariel winked at Hero and made her way up the steps, and into the arena. He made his way back up, and received a few back pats as he shimmed his way to Rouge and Peach, Rouge who had her head in his direction, shades tilting down.

"Mmmmm, looking good there snow cat!" She said with a wink. Aww crap, he looked down and remembered his top had burnt off and he was still topless, along with his pants being tattered and burnt along the bottom.

"Ah em!" He heard Goodwitch clearing her throat, and as he turned to face her, a Beacon Academy sweater was floating in front of him, and her wand was pointing in his direction. He quickly grabbed the sweater, put it on and sat next to Rouge. Peach leaned her partner and offered him a smile.

"You did very well out there. He was very good and you handled him well. Were you able to catch how he moved so fast." He nodded

"Yeah, he can stop time for a few seconds. When I finally caught on, I was fully able to turn the tide on him. But don't worry about that. If this goes the way I think it will, you two will be sparring the other two members of Team DICK. Even if I'm wrong, prepare yourselves." Peach's eyebrows rose and Raquel spoke.

"You never cease to amaze me, Future." She smiled at him. Now he raised a eyebrow at her. "I mean I figured it out. I don't know how far into, but you can see the future. That's how your ALWAYS a step ahead. That's how you ALWAYS seem to know things." He nodded again, but said,

"Later." As he pointed to the arena as the barrier went up. Kayreen took a few puffs from her bong before putting it in a strap on her thigh, and Ariel split Trinket into the two tridents, and they hovered at her sides.

"Begin!" Ariel lifted her hand palm up, pointed her finger at the younger Goodwitch, and crooked her finger twice in a "come here" gesture, but it was much more then just a taunt. Kayreen's bong that was strapped to her thigh, flew into Ariel's hand, and she winked.

"Oh, is this yours?" she turned it upside down and all the dust in it spilled out. "Opps." Kayreen's eyes widened as her head snapped to her mother, who now had a raised eyebrow and a growing grin. Her head snapped back to Ariel, fire burning in her eyes. Hero nudged Rouge, and she winked at him.

"I may have slipped Jaws a few secrets about the dust head. Go Queen Jaws! Go Team HARP!"

"You fish headed bitch how dare you!" Kayreen said, as she raised her hands and where Ariel was standing, a volcano like eruption shot up and fully engulfed her. Clearly the dust head was PISSED. All that could be seen was this huge fire column off to the side of the arena where Ariel once stood, as the dust head kept her hands up, eyes focused, brows furrowed. Maybe this was Ariel's plan, to tire her out early? Hero glanced over to the aura screens and was relieved as he watched Ariel's aura, slowly, drop from 100%, to 99, to 98, to 97%. She was countering it somehow. Kayreen seemed to notice this as her hands went down and the fire started to dissipate. All that stood where Ariel was, was a giant rock boulder, that shattered, steaming water bursting out, as Ariel came along with it, flinging Trinket towards the dust head. Right before it hit her, she evaporated into a cloud of dust, and appeared a few feet to the left, hands glowing blue, and huge ice cubes appeared on Ariel's feet, pinning her in place as Kayreen spun her hand in a circle, pushed out and huge ice spikes shot out. Ariel's hands balled up, then opened as she hurled flames from her hands, trying to melt the spikes before they could hit. She almost got them all but one grazed her cheek, and another hit her leg head on, and she staggered back. At the same time, from behind the dust head, Trinket slammed into her back, sparking electricity, and knocking the girl over. Ariel's hands flamed up as she melted the ice on her feet, and rolled as another fire explosion happened under her. Trinket flew back to her sides, and she split it in two again. They flew towards the dust head, and as soon as her disappearing dust cloud flared up, Ariel shot lightning into it.

"AHHHHH!" The dust head screamed as she appeared to the left of the cloud, on her hands and knees while the last of the electricity was sparking over her back. That's when Trin and Ket both dove into her back, and knocked her flat onto the floor. Ariel was relentless. She shot ice onto the girls feet and legs, pinning her to the floor, and the dust head was panting, loudly. Ariel floated on a ice cloud towards her, as both her spears joined into one, and she grabbed it. Standing over Kayreen, she sparked up the tip of Trinket, and placed it behind the fallen girls neck, then raised her head to Professor Goodwitch.

"Go Team HA-" he heard Rouge's jaw snap shut, while making muffled noises. "Hmmmpf!" She huffed, mouth still forced closed by the elder Goodwitch, who in turn shook her head at Ariel.

"Match!" Part of Hero was relieved. The dust head was beaten, there was no need to finish it off like that. Ariel hopped off her cloud, and touched all of Kayreen's limbs, melting the ice that held her in place. But she didn't move. According to the aura screen, Ariel was at 72% and Kayreen was at 36%. So she was still fine, technically, maybe she was just knocked out. Destin made his way down as the barriers went down, grabbed the empty bong, put some of his own dust in it and lighted it under Kayreen's nose, which finally got her stirring.

"Well that was fast." Hero commented.

"In order to keep her focus, her aura, her powers, she needs to be dusted. She didn't take before class, and she didn't take much before the match. Ariel took her one trump card away from her, while pissing her off and making her use all she had left, which wore her out. Her way of reloading is smoking more dust, which Ariel took away." Rouge whispered in his ear. Most likely to avoid her jaw being snapped shut. Ariel tried to help but the Spartan shook his head and picked Kayreen up and made his way back to his seat, as Ariel made her way over to her team.

"Would Peach Arc, and Christopher Carmelo please make your way to the arena." Peach stood up and made her way to the steps, as her and Ariel passed, they gave each other a pat on the back. It was turning into a busy day.

* * *

She made her was back to her seat, and engulfed Rouge in a hug.

"Aww hell Jaws, your gonna make me tear up." She said as she hugged her back.

"Thanks for the advice Rocket, you were right, without her toy she was easy."

"Yeah... She will most likely hate me forever, but hey, anything for the team right." Rouge winked up at Ariel.

"You did good out there. Now lets see how Peach does." Hero said while fixing his attention back to the arena as the barriers went up. Two for two so far. HARP was ahead, not that anyone was keeping count! Well, she glanced back at the packed room, so packed that people were standing up in the back. Her eyes caught sight of the white haired heiress, who was waving her hand, that went into a sort of silent clap, and smiling down at her, she smiled and waved back. She could give the Ice Queen a chance. After all they were toget-

"Begin!" Crap she lost her focus. She quickly turned her head to the arena as Peach was already right behind him, Malleus diving into his back, when it just sparked and bounced off. She squinted her eyes, and it looked like where she hit, was stone. Peach took a confused step back, as he fully armored up, and his body was turned into stone, or metal. He swung a heavy solid fist at Peach as she caught it on hers, but it rocked her back into the wall.

"Woahhhh, Groot yo-" Ariel heard the jaw snapping shut and glanced towards Goodwitch who had her wand pointing in there direction, but her head was toward the fight. Focus Ariel. Chris was a big man, maybe even bigger then Yatsuhashi from team CFVY. Built, and like Peach, even like Yatsu, he carried a single long blade. Thin, and longer then Peach's long sword. One thing Ariel did notice was that while he was in that stone form, he was slow, really really slow. Peach raised Malleus and shot her axe into his face, which bounced off and Peach quickly grabbed it, blocking a slash coming from high, stabbing her sword toward his face, again having no effect.

"This guy looks like he could out last Peach." Hero said

"The colossus looks like he can take hits from a Goliath for days." Rouge added. Peach rolled to the right as his blade came down, and she shot her axe at his blade, flinging it at least 10 feet away on the floor. His head snapped to where it lay on the floor, while Peach was already there, and she flung it with all her might to the opposite side of the arena. Looks like shes taking a page out of my duel, Ariel thought to herself. Without his weapon he is just a large rock, a rock she would not mind hiding behind mind you. The brute narrowed his eyes at his weapon, punched his palm and a loud metal clang rang out as he did so. Charging at Peach, still not fast moving at all, Peach jumped into the air, small jets in her boots giving her lift, and brought her sword down on his head. But when her sword hit, he changed into some liquid form that made a puddle on the floor, and Peach landed on it. Instantly the puddle snaked its way up her leg, thigh, torso, around her neck, then it formed into a hand around her neck as the rest of him took solid form again and he had Peach in the air by the neck. With all the knight armor, Ariel was shocked she didn't have a helmet. She was going to have to give her some pointers. As well as get the girl to carry some dust with her to use for other purposes. The brutes hand squeezed and Peach's eyes bulged for a second, before she was instantly on top of him. Legs around his neck, like he was giving her a ride on his shoulders, which seemed to throw him off just a bit as his left arm turned normal. Peach took quick advantage of that and bashed it against her shield. The rest of his body started to flicker, as he tossed her from his shoulders, turned back to normal and made a mad dash for his weapon. It could have worked, if Peach didn't teleport to his weapon first. But mid dash he turned into a solid metal ball form, as Peach's axe struck again, but did nothing, and he crashed into her at full speed, knocking her over. Ariel was keeping count on Peach's jumps, she was at 4 so far. Aura levels, Chris, 98, Peach, 91. This could take awhile unless Peach tired herself out too quickly. Chris managed to get to his sword, and he changed back to normal form. She was wondering how much he could do that, or for how long. Peach shield charged him, she clipped Securis to her left arm mid run, and brought Malleus back for a chopping sweep. Chris leaped into the air, at least 15 feet, Ariel had no idea he was so agile. He brought his sword down in a hard chop, which Peach caught on her own blade, while he brought a metal arm down on the blade and it pushed her down onto one knee, he then kicked for her mid section, but she had Securis up in time, but she still reeled a little from the solid metal kick he gave her. He went to bring another metal boot down on her as she slapped Securis on the end of Malleus, and she was behind him, Securis blasting back his head at point blank range. He staggered forward, while Peach slashed across, up, then down, then leaped into the air to cleave his head. But he dove to the left, and swung his sword across her legs as she came down. Two metal fists made there way towards her. One for the neck, one uppercut in the gut. He got her on both counts, neck stopping her from moving, while the chest punch rocked her up 5 feet into the air, and she came down on a knee. Peach was currently leading in aura at least, 79% to 76%. Not much, but she would need a lead. She spoke to soon, he brought a metal elbow down to the back of her head that rocked her flat to the floor. Her face shattered against the floor. Then her body appeared at the other end of the arena. Get up Pan, GET UP! She cried out in her head. Peach struggled to her feet, using her sword as support, shaking her head to try to clear it. Now it was 76% to 48%. That smash to the floor clearly knocked the shit out of her. She would deff be needing a helmet now, Ariel would NOT take no for an answer. Chris opted to walk towards her, as he twirled his blade, and Peach shot Securis in his direction, well, she missed by a mile. Her head must really be messed up, Ariel thought to herself.

"Not looking to good, c'mon Groot, shake it off." Rouge said to no one in particular. Peach shook her head again and staggered as she stood up, at least she was able to catch Securis as it made its way back. Chris started charging now that she was fully on her feet, at least he gave her some time to get her balance up first. Peach charged in kind, Securis held in front, Malleus held to her side, jumping as she came close, Malleus now behind her coming up, and bringing it down into a forward chop. Chris turned into that puddle form, shot, or splashed up, Peach's head followed the elongated mass up. As he got a foot above her head, he turned into his full bodied self, and like Peach did earlier, he had his legs wrapped around her neck, and brought a solid metal fist down hard onto her soft blond head, and she fell in a crumpled mass. Her aura dropped to 24%, but she didn't move this time when he got off of her.

"Damn it, I think this is already over." Rouge said, worry and anger in her eyes. Chris stood over her limp form, when she finally seemed to gain some sort of consciousness, and she propped her arms out, to slowly lift herself up, and Chris reached down to help her.

"Match!" Goodwitch called out. Obviously. If Chris really wanted to officially finish her, he had plenty of chances to. He patted her back and had her shoulder around his, supporting her, as they made there way to the edge of the arena, and she shook her head, and he let go. Peach stumbled slightly, but gained her footing, and made her way back over to her team. All the while, Ariel noticed Ozpin was making his way towards the arena.

"Most of you are now wondering why the change in the duels." He stated plainly.

"No shit." Rouge whispered.

"Being a Huntsman, or Huntress, means adapting to any situation. There may be times when you go on a mission, with a full plan, everything worked out, and when you get there, everything changes. Today's lesson is learning how to adapt to these changes, which is paramount if you are to survive out in the field." He took a sip of his coffee. "You have been sparring your teammates, learning there strengths, and weaknesses, and have been preparing to fight them. You came here with a plan. That plan changed, and so far you have been adapting to handle the situation. Now, can we have Rouge Adel, and Ivory Canary to the arena." He took another sip as he made his way back over to Professor Goodwitches side, where she stood with Qrow.

"Good luck Rocket." Peach said and she nodded while taking a deep breath.

"I got this." She got up, her typical self, one hand on her hip, swaying, as she made her way down to the arena. She didn't know the other member of DICK that well, as she was making her way down as well. She was of average height, had light peach colored skin, blue eyes, long blond hair, a white camisole, white boy shorts and white fishnet stockings, with white heels. She had little tiny wings on her back, and something that looked like a small white wand in between them. As she made her way up, she gripped the wand, twirled it around her fingers, as it extended into a bow staff as tall as she was, and she held it straight up and down at her side.

"Anyone know anything about this girl?" Hero asked.

"No idea." Ariel replied while Peach shook her head. Rouge's sleeves were already rolled up, still with a hand on her hip, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. She did tilt her head to the side though, and of course, tilted her shades down. Ariel shook her head.

"Like the little wings kid." She said with a wink. The girl blew a kiss towards Rouge and said,

"Oh, I know your gonna love them after this. Cant wait to destroy those little metal arms of yours." She said with a large grin as the barriers went up.

"Ohhh feisty, I like!"

"Begin!" Goodwitch called out...

* * *

A melee fight, from the looks of this, the girl with the staff would be trying to get in close to Rouge, Hero was hopping she would see this, and not go all out on being ranged. She was currently blasting fireballs at the girl, who was expertly, cartwheeling, and flipping out of the way before they got close, slowly getting closer to Rouge. The girl charged at her, as she switched Pulv into its bladed form and caught a swipe coming in to her head, which the girl half twirled the staff and connected with her legs twice, then her shoulder, as Rouge used her elbow jets to blast her above the girls reach, and fired another fire ball, while changing Pulv back into cannon form, using both to blast her way towards the girl, and switched both Pulv, and Cinis to blade form, all in what looked like one fluid motion, and shot towards the girl, blades arcing for her midsection. The girl instantly grabbed her staff with both hands, spinning it so fast, her hands were a blur, as Rouge's blades connected, and bounced off. Raquel changed Cinis in cannon form, pulled her arm back to charge it, and fired at near point blank range. Where normally it would have wiped the girls aura out, since she was still spinning her staff she deflected most of it, dropping her aura only to 87%, as her staff broke into two pieces, crackled with lightning, and she connected with Rouge's head, clapping her ears with them, as she staggered back, and blasted her way to the ceiling to gain ground and fire down on her opponent. But the tiny wings on the girls back grew four times there original size, and with one flap, she was soaring towards Rouge lightning fast, as she twirled both shorter staffs, deflecting her shots, caught her under the chin with one, flew above her, stabbed her staffs together back into one, and drove it into Rouge's back, sending her plummeting to the floor. Rouge hit, and bounced twice, then aimed her arms to the left and shot, propelling her sideways, as both of the other girls staffs shot into the floor right where she just was. Still on the floor, Cinis and Pulv glowed bright, and she slapped her hands together, and fired at the weapons that were lodged into the floor while Ivory landed to get them. She turned her head toward the blast, and a deafening scream rang out, and there was an explosion near the girl. Hero instantly rubbed his sore ears, and caught sight of Rouge back on her feet, reloading Cinis and Pulv, not waiting on confirmation if her opponent was down or not. Good, Hero thought, don't start getting cocky. Rouge was now at 54% and the other girl was at 60%. She came flying out of the smoke, staff raised, as Rouge took a shot with Cinis, while changing Pulv into blade form. The girl batted one, two, three blasts away, each still taking a small portion of her aura away, at least to give Raquel a 5% lead, as her staff connected with Pulv, and pushed her back a few feet from the force of the blow. Using the elbow jet on the back of Cinis, and propelling her arm so fast Hero barely even caught it, Rouge brought a glowing burning fist into the girls chest that sent her soaring into the air, dropping her aura to 43%, which Rouge blasted her way towards the girl, Cinis in hand form glowing bright red to connect with her jaw, as Ivory's mouth opened in another scream, inches away from the glowing hand, and an enormous explosion erupted.

"AHHHHRRRGRGGGGGRR!" Someone cried out in a stomach turning scream. The smoke cleared, and Rouge landed on the floor, and was staggering back, holding her arm, or as Hero noticed, what was left of it. Cinis was completely blown off, part of her bicep was gone as well, and she was gushing blood from the stump left behind. "ARRRGGGGGG!" She screamed again dropping to the floor on her knees.

"Peach!" Hero called out,

"Hold on!" He felt her hand touch his shoulder, and he was instantly inside the arena, over Rouge as she started to convulse on the floor, Sunder out as he caught a slow swipe from a confused Ivory, who backed away, eyes wide in shock.

"Hang in there Rocket!" Ariel cried out, as he turned his head to see her icing over the girls stump that stuck out of her shoulder. Her eyes started to roll back as Peach slapped her face.

"Stay with me damn it!" Peach hefted the small girl in her arms like a baby. The barriers were finally down, and Ozpin and Goodwitch made there way over.

"Get her to the infirmary now!" Goodwitch said,

"No shit." Peach replied already, halfway out the door. Hero never heard an outburst from the girl like that before. Goodwitch was about to retort when Ozpin laid a hand on her shoulder stopping her. He turned towards Hero, who was the only one left, as Ariel was waiting at the door for him, and Peach was already gone.

"Go, be with your team. And good thinking getting down here so fast." Hero just nodded and made his way out the door. He noticed everyone was standing up, and had worried expressions on there faces. He glanced up to the aura screen. Rouge was down to 7%, and Ivory was at 19%, 15% being the match limit. Destin caught him as he neared the door,

"Hey, text me if you guys need anything, and I'm sorry." Hero nodded as Ariel took his hand and hurried him out the door down the hallway.

* * *

Darkness, numbness, she succumbed to those feelings long ago. But that day still terrified her. As strong and hard as she tried to be, she still had nightmares of that night. Never again would she allow her fears to control her like that. Never again would she be a defenseless girl. She felt a soft hand on her left shoulder squeeze, and she slowly opened her eyes. White eyes stared down at her, worry and relief in them.

"Hero." She simply said,

"I'm here." He replied back. She closed her eyes, let a slow breath out, and let the tension slowly release. "I should tell the other-" he started to say,

"Wai-" She tried to say as she lifted her arm but felt nothing. She looked over to the bandaged stump and her eyes widened as she started to remember what happened.

"Easy, you have been out for since the match. The doctor here did what he could, but he doesn't have much experience with cybernetics." He said softly

"I need to contact my sister." She said while slowly trying to sit up, Hero offering assistance, and she finally noticed Peach asleep on a chair beside her, and Ariel passed out on the floor, pillow under her head. "How long have you guys been here?" She asked, wondering how the girl who came from royalty could sleep on the floor.

"Well Peach never left, me and Ariel went to bring food so we could eat here, and she passed out on the floor awhile ago. I tried to move her but she went black eyed on me, so I just gave her a pillow. I've been unable to sleep." He shrugged, as he handed his scroll over to her and she took it with her good hand. She noticed it was 3:24 AM, but she dialed the number anyway.

"Thanks." He nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder...

* * *

Somewhere in the "bad lands", between Vale and Vacuo, near the far end of a village, Team CFVY was camped out for the night. Yatsuhashi was currently keeping watch while the rest slept, and he noticed Coco's scroll going off.

"Im caffinnneeee!"

"Uhhhmmmhm..." She moaned as she stretched, but didn't wake. He checked his scroll, 3 AM, who would be calling Coco so late he wondered. He got to his feet and made his way over to her and grabbed her scroll from beside her, and picked up.

"Coco's scroll." He answered

"Yatsu, its, its Rouge." Something must be off if she was calling so late. "Is Coco there, I really need to speak to her."

"Hold on." He replied and nudged Coco in her belly with his toe. "Coco!" He yelled and the fashionistas head rolled over, shades off already off since she knocked out so he could see her eyes glaring at him, as her hand started moving towards her handbag. "Its Rouge." He said and she instantly shot up and grabbed her scroll out of his hands.

"Rocket whats wrong?" He couldn't really hear anymore, as Coco turned and listened. "What?! How!? Do I need to come up there?" she paused, then sighed. "Are you sure you will be okay? Okay, that's my girl, I'm glad you have them, but damn it... Yeah yeah. We should be back in 2 days. Okay. Ill contact mom and have them send one from Atlas, you should get it tomorrow, or later today I should say. Okay. Don't hesitate to call again if you need anything. Yeah yeah, love you too kid. Bye." She closed her scroll and tossed it aside. "Fuck." she said in a low voice.

"Everything okay?" He asked. She looked over to him, not sure how to reply, and sighed.

"One of her arms got destroyed. Did more damage then was already there. The explosion blew off more of her arm." She shook her head. He just raised a brow in confusion.

"How did she end up with those arms anyway?" She froze, before sitting back on her sleeping bag, and sighed again.

"It was all my fault." She started, and paused, shaking her head. He knew a good bit about her past, she didn't go into that much, he knew she came from a wealthy family in Atlas, that helped design robotics, and that her father was a Huntsman, and gave his life on the line of duty.

"You know my father was a Huntsman right?" she asked and he nodded. "Well when we were little, he was training me, teaching me everything he knew. He wanted me to join the Atlas military when I grew up. I was always the big sister that wanted Rouge to adore me, and always look up to me, so one day I took her out into the forest. She was no older then 6, I don't know what the fuck I was thinking, but I thought I was invincible. Until a pack of Beowolves attacked us." She paused and shook her head. "I tried to fight them off as best as I could, but there were too many for me to handle, and keep an eye out for her. She got scared and tried to hide behind a tree, I tried to fight my way over to her, but by the time I got there, it was too late." She looked up to him, and he noticed her eyes were wet. "Two fucking Beowolves had her pinned down and were..." Her voice cracked as she looked back towards the ground. "They were fucking eating her arms like they were sausage snaps! The fucking monsters!" He could feel the heat and anger radiating off of her, then it instantly went ice cold. "Ill never, forget the, the screams she made as she called for my help..."

* * *

Hero ran his hand gently over her cheek, brushing a tear away as Rouge recounted the incident that left her handicapped. She cleared her throat.

"After that, my father said they had some experimental program that could help me out. My sister really closed in on herself, and trained night and day, harder then ever. At 12 she had her handbag crafted and had sworn to never let any Grimm get within 100 feet of me again." Hero noticed everyone was now awake, silently listening to her story. "They crafted cybernetic arms and hands for me, and I got use to using them. After finding out what my semblance was, I ran some ideas to my father as to improvement's on my arms, but he wasn't ready to have me out in the field yet, not after all of that..." she took a deep breath, "Then he was killed on a mission, and all his plans went to the General. He then came to me and offered to work with me, and that's where Cinis and Pulv came into the equation. Me being able to control fire, and a dust chamber where I could focus sparks into enormous fire blasts, my arms were converted. Over the few years, I made additions, being the blades it now can change into. Plus the jets on the lower parts, as well as the fist that can heat up so I can have burning punches." Ariel made her way to the other side of the bed and laid a hand on her shoulder, above the wrapped stump.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. But your not alone in this, not anymore. We were really, really worried about you Rouge. Peach even cursed as Goodwitch!" She said, trying to lighten the mood a little, which did make Rouge smile,

"Aww shit Jaws, you mean I missed Groot say a curse? No less at Goodwitch, that's my Hero right there!" Peach smiled down at her.

"I'm just happy your fine, I'm not sure what I would have done if you were really hurt." Rouge blushed,

"Oh stop it please! Your gonna get me all teary eyed and shit."

"So what about this?" Ariel said while stroking her shoulder.

"Coco will contact my mom, and she is going to have Cinis and Pulv 2.0 sent over, though," she looked down to her stump "It may need to be fitted properly. But we were in the process of making more space inside for more dust, so either bigger power, or last longer. We had finished, with them, and the arms are complete, but I just never sent for them. Heh, perfect timing huh."

"Well that's the best news I've heard all day." Peach said.

"By the way, the match?" Raquel asked

"Ivory won with 19%."

"What, a bitch... So we are tied with the DICKs huh. Sorry guys, but I promise we will get them back. Right Groot?"

"Hell yes!" She quickly replied. Hero knew his team would be okay, and everything would be alright.

"Speaking of which, we are making you a damn helmet." Ariel said,

"Damn Jaws, you read my mind." Peach blushed.

"After the match with Chris, I wont argue with you guys." She said with a smile. He nodded at the state of moral, satisfied with how it was...

* * *

 _ **Updated: 2/4/2016**_


	6. Chapter 6: Calm before the Storm

_**Warning, graphic, sexual material in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised...**_

 **Calm before the storm: Chapter 6**

One quick up thrust of her blade as it drove up into her opponents neck, gushing blood, as her other blade swiped sideways, decapitating her foe that was behind her, while back flipping, avoiding blades slashing low for her knees, she landed on an other's shoulders, snapping his neck, then shoving her blade right between the eyes of another, and rolling off of the now dead body she was on top of, while sweeping both blades low and slicing the legs off of two more. Currently on one knee, one sheath facing forward, the other facing behind her, both blades shot out into the faces of the nameless men, and they crumpled to the floor. She jumped toward the last one.

"High Proctor." A voice called out, as her last opponent sheathed his weapon, but she brought hers down on his head anyway, and brought it down to the floor as his body slowly peeled apart like a banana, gushing blood.

"Never let your guards down. Useless." She sheathed her weapons on her back and turned to the voice behind her who was holding out a data pad that she snatched from his hand and quickly read over, and her eyes widened. "Finally. Clean this up." She ordered as she made her way out the room. Her heels were rapidly clicking on the floor as she made her way to the main throne room, passing black robbed guards, all carrying the typical Void Katana blades, the Shadow Guards, ferocious clones, designed for one purpose, and take orders from one man. Deadly and well trained, though they lacked aura, and were easy, and boring to kill. Attired the same as the clones, though her robes were all red, easier to hide all the blood, she was a step above those mindless husks however, as they all bowed there heads as she passed, what must have been at least 30 so far in the short span down the corridor to the throne room, as she came to the large obsidian door. Two guards stepped out and held it open for her, as a flickering red light made its way out from the inside. She stepped through, letting the door close behind her with a thud, and letting the warmth surround her as she made her way up to the hulk of a man sitting on the throne. Only two guards flanked him, in typical black robes, though these were fully weaved with dust, the Royal Guard, better trained then her, and they DID have aura. She got down on one knee and bowed her head at the base of the steps leading up to it, not saying a single word until addressed.

"Tell me, why have you disturbed me." The deep menacing voice boomed from above.

"Master, I come bearing great news." She could feel his red eyes finally, slowly turning there gaze down on her, studying her, even though her head was still bowed.

"Rise Robin, tell me." She stood and bowed her head once more as a sign of respect before continuing and meeting his eyes finally.

"Our sources in Beacon tell us that they have made contact with the traitor. They managed to place a tracker on his weapons. You only need say when, and I will bring him back." She paused, waiting further instruction. He chuckled slightly.

"You have done well. But, we have waited this long, we can be patient. There is no need to cause a commotion there and reveal ourselves. I sense," He paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I sense he will be going on a mission soon. That is when we will strike. And you will bring him, your brother Stark, back to me. Alive. Also, he is more powerful then you, you will need a detachment of Shadow Guards, they will obey you as my will sees fit."

"As you wish my master." She bowed her head.

"Goooood. Now, leave." She bowed lower, and made her way for the exit as his laughter grew louder with each step.

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he quickly rose out of bed, grasping for Sunder, realizing his weapons were actually in the lockers, and also that it was just a bad dream. He took a deep breath and rose out of his bed and made his way to the night stand that held his scroll. 3:30 AM, Saturday morning. He shook his head and glanced around the room to see everyone still sleeping peacefully. Save for Rouge, who was spending her last night in the infirmary, recovering from the surgery of two new cybernetic arm replacements from home, which surprisingly they finished quickly. They had tried to stay, at least Peach, Hero had urged, but they were not aloud to be around for the process. Something about secret Atlas tech, and not getting in the way while they worked. So they had said there goodbyes, and have not seen the girl since. He grabbed his robes, put his boots on and pocketed his scroll before making his way to the door, silently slipping out so he didn't wake anyone. The hallways were dim, and of course empty, as he made his way to the staircase that would bring him to the roof. He gazed out at the shattered moon as he made his way to the edge of the roof. A little chilly out, but still a good night. It was the weekend, Ariel and Weiss had been planning a party for when Rouge got out of the infirmary. All the famous teams were suppose to show up, it sounded like it would be a good time, a lot of family was involved in his team. Team HARP had relatives in CFVY, SSSN, and JNPR. Though he still had not heard any word from Blake, and he was really starting to wonder what she was up to. Not really worry, just as to why she seemed to be avoiding him, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He sighed, can't run from the past forever, but he had been doing good so far. He heard the door behind him open, and close as light foot steps made there way over to him. Now sitting on the edge of the roof, he looked up to see those glowing amber eyes looking out across the valley. Wordlessly she sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He turned his head back toward the moon. Technically they weren't a pair, but they were close, closer then normal. Which oddly enough he didn't mind one bit.

"I wasn't sleeping well myself, then I heard you get out of bed and leave. I, thought I'd join you." She finally said.

"Just a bad dream keeping me up." He seen the amber orbs turn up to look into his eyes,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not, really." he shook his head "I'd, rather get my head off of it."

"Well," she said, accepting that "I was thinking it was way too quiet here. Back home its always so loud. The noise put me at ease. Here it's so silent at night, I'm still not use to it. Back home, the castle-"

"Castle?" He interrupted and he felt her nod.

"My family is royalty more or less, which is why I wear the crown. A burden I will have to shelter when I'm older, perhaps, but for now..." She paused, sighed and he felt her shrug. "Anyways, it's right on the water, and with the waves crashing against the shore, and cliffs, not to mention all the people going about there business, the commotion tends to be loud." She went silent after that, and she wrapped her arm under his.

"So Mistral, right?" He felt her nod again as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Natural blue hair as well." And another nod.

"Ever since I left Sanctum, I started dying it red. Partly in defiance of who I am, who I'll need to become."

"Yet you still wear the crown." He pointed out.

"Well, yes. It was given to me at birth, and has been passed down to all the 1st females of the family for the past ten thousand generations. Its, priceless." She sighed, "Partly as a reminder that I cant run from my past, no matter what happens, it will ALWAYS catch up to you." There was truth in her words, a truth he feared would come to light at some point. "Another reason I came to Beacon, my family is well known in Haven, I felt I could learn more here, especially in a un-biased atmosphere. To everyone else I'm just another red head."

"Your much more then just a redhead to me." He said and she flushed red while turning her gaze away. "Growing up I was, sheltered. Forced to constantly train, and focus on my power." She quickly turned her gaze back towards him, listening intently, amber orbs focused on his eyes. He trusted her enough to tell her a little about himself. He turned away as he continued "I never knew life outside the, 'fortress', as I had called it. I know knew of my father, and the monks that would train me day and night. One day I ran away, found someone who was running as well, someone I could trust. They helped me and kept me safe. But before Beacon, I had never had any REAL friends." He took a deep breath. "There were times I would go out in public and some people thought I was the most hideous thing they had ever laid eyes on. Then I found you in the forest. And you did the last thing I ever expected. And just like that, I don't know how to explain it. I just felt some type of connection to you. Its only been a few days, but I don't know. All from that one move you made, I know it sounds corny but..." She blushed and started laughing.

"I walked up to you and rubbed you face." she giggled some more "I don't know what possessed me to do that, you just had this look in your eye." He turned to face her again and they locked eyes. "I don't know, but I just seen a lot of hurt in them. At first I was going to hug you, but I said Ohh look how cute!" He sighed and she laughed, he enjoyed her laughter. "I mean, I know I can be a bit, uncaring when it comes to others personal space."

"No kidding..." He remarked as her hand made its way up to one of his cat ears.

"But I do what I want." She teased with a smirk as she ran her finger down his cheek and to his lips. His heart was pounding now, and he had no idea what was about to happen as she leaned in to kiss him. Her silky lips touched his, at first he didn't know what to do, but he relaxed his lips into hers, closing his eyes and following her lead as he took all of her in, her lavender scent, the taste of her sea salt caramel lips. He moved his hand to her cheek and rubbed his palm against her smooth rubbery skin, edging it towards her neck. Her arms now snaking there way around his neck and back, pulling him in closer and tighter, as she kissed him fiercely, low moans escaping from her, as her mouth opened and he felt her tongue on his lips. Without even thinking, his mouth was open as well and he found himself lost in her, as their tongues met and swirled around eachother. He was not sure how much time had actually passed, but when they both pulled away, they were gasping for air, as he felt a passion burning in him he never knew existed. Her eyes were still closed as she leaned her forehead against his. He was left speechless. Thankfully she spoke up first.

"Wow..." Well, at least it broke the silence of there pounding hearts. He wanted more, "That was-" He cut her off as he drew her in again, this time taking the lead. Again using all his senses as he did so, her taste, her smell, the soft moans that came from her as they kissed and he ran his hand down her smooth back. He felt her falling back, as her arms came around his neck, leading him down with her. Still lost in the kiss he followed, now laying on top of her, but there bodies a little separated, still holding himself up some, and she ran her fingers across his chest, and downward, and as her hands started to tremble as they got to his waist, he realized he was fully AWAKE, and "poking" her leg. He instantly lifted his head and for the first time in ever, he felt his face burn red.

"I, umm..." She put a finger over his lips, stopping him from speaking as her amber eyes slowly opened, looking deeply into his white eyes. He started to move off, but she pulled his body even closer, and leaned up to kiss his forehead. Forgetting about what was poking her leg again, he ran the back of his hand down her cheek, using the other one to keep himself propped up, and she leaned into his touch. He leaned down and kissed her neck, running his tongue along the base of it, up to the gills, and sucking on her ear as she closed her eyes as and soft sweet moans escaped her lips.

"Mmmm, oh gods Hero." Her back arched as her hand continued its descent passed his waist, and into his boxers, and she grabbed a hold of him. His heart now beating out of his chest, which he was sure she felt, he certainly felt hers. Her hand started to glide back and forth, as his legs started shaking slightly and he started purring deeply. He nibbled on her ear, then traced his tongue back to her neck and he nibbled some more there as well. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he wanted all of her, as he ran his tongue down between her chest, lifting up her tank top, bra less as usual, and started to run slow circles around her nipple, before fully putting it into his mouth, and her grip on him tightened and her moans grew louder. He felt his legs tighten, and he got really hot, as she instantly stopped, pushed him forward, and down onto his back, and she kissed his forehead, and moved down lower, and his toes curled, and he lost all bodily functions as if he was instantly paralyzed, as she took all of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around as her head, bobbed up and down, sucking noises escaping her mouth. Eyes closed, mouth wide open in a silent scream, part of him felt like a child, as this pressure he was feeling started making him hotter, and making his legs shake, as she wrapped both hands around the bottom, moving them back and forth while continuing her head and tongue motions, coaxing him to finish, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He felt his body explode, and twitch with each rush, purring, and gasping for air, legs trembling, as she finished him off, and cleaned him up. It was like nothing he ever felt before, he could have sworn he was dead. Still panting, and his body frozen, she gently fixed his boxers and chuckled, snuggling up to him, running a hand up his chest while wrapping the other around him, and laying her head on it. His heart was now pounding on her ear. He finally opened his eyes, and damn. This really was some cloud nine shit.

"Oh, my. Gods. I'm even, seeing, stars." His voice cracked and he was still out of breath, then he realized why he was seeing stars.

"Well, we are still outside." She teased. He turned to meet her gaze, not sure of what to do or say. So he just leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Was that, okay?" She asked. Still at a loss for words, and knowing he had zero defenses left for the girl, and her for him.

"That was amazing we should do this more often." He blurted out while blushing again. So unlike himself. But what she had just done, WOW. Is this normal? She just laughed.

"I'd love to, but next time, you owe me." She said with a wink.

"Count on that." He quickly replied. He wasn't sure what she fully meant, but he was going to have to do some research. He wanted to please her as she just did him. He could just lay there all night with her after this. But he had a better idea. "I don't know about you, but Id like to get back into bed, since Pandora is there, we could just sleep. I, I would like to keep you close." He know he sounded so, cheesy, but he didn't care at the moment. She just looked up at him with a warm smile and quickly got up.

"Oh I'd love to. C'mon." She held her hand out and helped him up. Damn his knees felt weak as well, and she laughed as he stumbled to his feet and gained his balance...

* * *

She woke up to a few weird things. Silence, being one of them. She was so use to Hero being the first one up, and in turn he would wake everyone else up. But maybe since it was the first weekend, he decided to sleep in. He deserved that much at least, it had been a long week for them all. She pushed her covers aside and ran her eyes across the room while sliding her legs off the side of the bed, and did a double take at Ariel's bed. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was fully awake and squinted. There in the bed, Hero laid almost curled into a ball, head using Ariel's chest as pillows, his arms wrapped around her, and hers around him. Well, she was not expecting that so soon she admitted to herself, but it was SO damn adorable, she even heard silent purrs coming from him. She rolled out of the bed as quietly as she could, checking her scroll for the time, 9:32, damn it Rouge should be out already. She grabbed her towel and made for the bathroom door, closing it behind her and turning on the shower. She thought she heard the room doo-

"Holy shit! Catfish! It finally happened! Look at how cute they look!" It was Rouge's voice, but who was she talking to? She couldn't miss this... She opened the door to the bathroom and went back out into the room, and Rouge was standing in the middle of the room, with Ivory, and Destin, in the doorway unsure of whether to enter or not.

"Groot!" She looked over in her direction, finally noticing her appear. "Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Peach looked back over to Ariel's bed, where she was now hiding under the covers and silently cursing, and Hero sitting up with a dazed face, and a smug grin. He finally pulled him self out of the bed, and Rouge walked over to him and jumped into his arms, he did the only thing he could do, catch her, and held her. She looked up at him with the biggest grin she ever seen the girl have. Missing her shades, her big hazel eyes looked into his with pride.

"So this is why the Spartan and the canary picked me up and not you guys huh? So Future, details, now!" She said as she batted her eyes up at him. "And finally, I'm so happy for you, she reached up, and petted his cat ear. He just held her in his arms and shrugged.

"Well, its great to have you back Rocket, we, I, have really missed you, and uh..." Rouge blushed in his arms as Hero looked toward the door, "Would you two mind giving us a few minutes?" The Spartan smiled and nodded.

"Take your time bro." He replied with a wink, and Ivory giggled, as they turned and closed the door behind them. Hero attempted to put Rouge down but she clung to him.

"Nope, not until you spill the deets!" Peach glanced over to the bed and seen Ariel's red face slowly coming up from under the covers.

"He was cold, so, we slept together. And when I say slept, I mean SLEPT." She said firmly as Rouge chuckled. She let her self fall back on her feet and jumped onto Ariel's bed and engulfed her in a hug, Ariel blushed more, and slowly hugged her back, slight confusion on her face. Had the girl finally really opened up to her team, or was she dusted, Peach thought as Rouge started playing with Ariel's hair.

"I'm just saying, I totally approve. I mean, Groot, did you see they way they were cuddling? And have you seen Hero's face? The man looks fully rested, and he has had that smug grin ever since he woke up in Jaws arms." She did take another look at Hero, and he hadn't stopped smiling since.

"Maybe your right, I mean he barely has said a word, normally I'm the quiet one." She saw Hero blush.

"Oh my gods did you see that Groot!" He sighed and made his way over to the dresser, fishing for more clothes then just his boxers. Thank heavens. "I totally approve the Catfish ship, am I right Groot?" She couldn't disagree, not yet at least.

"Yes yes, you should have heard the purrs, now stop embarrassing them and let Ariel put some clothes on before I toss you out the window."

"Come and try Groot. I can show off the new toys." She winked, and made her way off of Ariel's bed, and Ariel got up, and went over to her dresser as well to put on more then just underwear.

"I was about to shower, but I can wait if one of you want to go use it, or you can share and Ill wait I suppose." Peach tried to be a little fresh. and Rouge beamed at her, and switched her hands, blasted over to her in a flash, changed her arms, back into hands, and wrapped her in a hug, all in about two seconds.

"I'm gone for a couple days and everyone is completely diff and I love it!" Peach hugged her small teammate back. "Now that was a good one."

"Maybe, but we are still, testing the waters?" Hero said.

"Ha!" Rouge snorted, "Hes even using water puns, he is so swooned by Jaws here, we just need to make sure she doesn't get TOO hungry and go black eyed and eat our furry friend." She said with a elbow to her side.

"I agree 100%" Peach instantly replied while high fiving Rouge.

"Well if you two are done," Ariel finally spoke up "we just don't want to make it awkward for you guys."

"BUT!" Rouge said, scroll in hand and snapping a pic of Ariel "Look at that sex hair!" Ariel's hands instantly flew up, along with Rouge as she floated towards the redhead, and handed her the scroll, which Ariel then took, and must have deleted the pic she just snapped. "Hey what the hell!? Put me down! How are you doing that?!" Ariel's eyes flashed black

"Remember, I can control dust, your arms are pumped full of dust, so its rather easy as long as those new bad boys are loaded." She said with a wink, and gently put the girl down as she huffed.

"Ill let you get away with this, just this once, since I'm so happy for you Queen Jaws." Rouge said with a bow.

"Its really nothing, not yet at least." Ariel replied with a smile. "But I am going across the hall to shower, Peach, you can shower here that's fine, but hurry, we still need to put finishing touches on," she glanced at Rouge before continuing, "dinner."

"Right." She said, as she grabbed her towel again and headed for the shower.

"Well I'm going to go find the dust head, later guys!" Rouge said while waving and exiting the room...

* * *

She was mostly happy to be out of the infirmary, and happy more that she was able to see her teammates doing so well. She was developing a soft spot for them. More so after they cared for her when she was in the infirmary. The rest of her team was in the shower, while she made her way over to Teams DICKs dorm room, and rapped her knuckle against the door.

"Come in." She let herself in, instantly smelling burnt dust, "What do you want Coffee Brat?" She heard the girl, but could not see her anywhere, she looked around the room, the beds, all empty. She looked up at the ceiling and WTF, there was a big cloud of floating dust. "So?"

"I came to, to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Screwing me over and telling your friend what I need to survive so she could take it away somehow? Low blow kid. It didn't take you long to betray me huh."

"Look, I'm sorry ok, maybe what I did was wrong, but FYI, I have to put my Team above all. I'd love to be your friend, but YOU, need to understand that when it comes to my team, its them over anyone."

"Even Coco?" Now that one stumped her.

"That's not fair and you know it. Now get the hell down here and talk to me woman to woman." The cloud instantly swirled around and formed into the blond, 5'4 girl, that stood inches away from her, glaring down at her with bloodshot green eyes, and Rouge wrapped her arms around the girl. Her head pressing just below her chest. She felt her tense body slowly relax, as she slowly put her arms around Rouge. "It was nothing personal, you need to know that. I still view you as one of the coolest people in this school ya know, and I REALLY do want to be your friend." She relaxed more, then ran her fingers through Rouge's hair.

"Aww. I guess, I over reacted."

"Ya think?"

"Hey don't push it and ruin the mooshy moment." She sighed again "I suppose I would have done the same if it was my team and I had some advantage. But you made me look like the biggest chump out there."

"Yeah, and? Your teammate blew Cinis to shit, AND, what was left of my REAL, arm. And me and her were just walking and getting to know more about each other and laughing about it, so suck up the bullshit and stop floating around your room in a depressing ass storm cloud." That seemed to rock the dust head back on her heels, and she glared down at Rouge again, even though she didn't break the embrace, and she sighed.

"Damn it, yeah your right. I'm sorry."

"Ya think? You don't need to be sorry, just don't be a baby or a bitch. Your suppose to be a BAD bitch am I right Angel Dust?" She nodded.

"Right again Coffee Brat. So then," she held her hand, palm up out and blunt of dust appeared in it "want to hit this with me?" She finally let the girl go and snatched the blunt from her hand.

"Do you really need to ask?" She jumped up onto the girls bed and used Cinis to light the perfectly rolled dust blunt, and sat back against the wall. Kayreen got onto her bed, and laid down next to her. She took a pull, though it was smooth, she did cough a little, and the blond laughed.

"Take as many as you want, I already got a head start on you. How are you feeling by the way?" She reached out and pulled up Rouge's sleeve, massaging Pulverum with her hands, she giggled slightly.

"Weird as hell." As she took two more pulls. "Its like-"

"It feels so real. Are those hairs?" She asked while squinting. Rouge nodded and took three more pulls before answering.

"Yeah, courtesy of some high grade Atlas tech. It even has sensors in them that can pick up touch. I can actually, feel, things in my arms. I'ves been doing a lot of hugging. I bet people have been getting weirded out."

"Wait, I've seen you rub Hero's ears before. You couldn't feel that?"

"Well... It was low grade. As my eyes focused on what it saw my hands touching It sent messages to my brain and from recordings that are stored in my arms memory chips I was able to kind of get an idea it was more like I thought of how something felt but now I actually have individual sensors 200 thousand pressure points to be exact that send signals and I actually feel things on my finger tips or palm or back hand..."

"Wait, what? Slow down girl." She said. Rouge had to think. Did she just speak faunkneesia to the girl? Is that even a language? It had to be. She would ask Jaws if she spoke in sonar or Future if he meowed. Hmmm, I wonder if I could get him to meow for me... I wonder if his purrs mean anything like words. What about Velvet, do bunnies make sounds? She REALLY wanted to pet that girls head right now. Can Ariel really breath underwater? I mean like duh, her gills were there for a purpose. Just like Futures ears were like super radios or-

"HELLO!" The dust head poked her cheek and she turned her head to look at the floating girl. "Did you hear what I just said?" Rouge broke out in laughter, for no apparent reason. Oh gods, but I've only had like, she glanced down at the blunt, which was now shorter then her pinky. How did that happen. "Remnant to Coffee Brat, didn't wanna share that huh?" She looked back down to her hand and it was at her mouth, taking another pull.

"Mayyybee!" The blond just broke out in laughter and Rouge joined her.

"Damn girl, your weak!"

"Ill show you weak Dust Angel!" She knew what was happening. She was slowly losing her mind. "So you want some of this or no?"

"I think you finished it already." She laughed.

"Ohhhh, well then."

"But before you say anything stupid, say hi to Spartan." She followed the blonds pointed finger to what she thought was a painting of her teammate, so crystal clear. It was like a pop out of him. He wasn't in his armor for once, and he looked good. Though his choice of clothes mimicked his armor. A black t-shirt that said "MILFORD" in white, and a PINK, leather jacket. The rest was unimportant...

"FABULOUS! Good gods he is HOT! Now that is a whole lota man right there! You need to stop playing with me and hook me up with him. And where did you get this pop out of him? Do they sell these in a stores? The Spartan! I'm so going to buy one and hide it somewhere in my room were people wont see me kissing it." Kayreen was now on the floor rolling around in uncontrolled laughter, she must be dusted out of her mind if she's having these crazy giggle fits for no reason. Rouge got up, and sized up the cutout of the Spartan. "Damnnnnn, look at that ass!" She slapped it, nice and firm.

"Hey! Watch the goods!" It must be touch activated!

"So life like oh my god!"

"I'm not a cutout, damn she's dusted as hell isn't she? First time, WEAK! You got started without me Kay?" Covering her mouth and still laughing, she was shaking her head on the floor,

"It even speaks, HOLY GRIMM! Can it lie on his back so I could put one of my toys on it?" At this, Kayreen erupted in a cloud of dust, and was like a puddle of dust on the floor. Or maybe she was just dusted. The cutout reached out and picked her up, and sat her in a chair, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I, am, not, a cut out. I, am, the, REAL, Destin Roseus." He pinched her cheek for good measure. She tilted her head and reached for her missing shades, damn where did she put those things. Kayreen appeared beside him, and nodded down at Rouge. She turned back to the "Cutout" and rubbed her eyes, and remembered what she had just done before he came in.

"Awww fuck." She felt her cheeks burn, and his did as well, and Kayreen just laughed some more. She had no more dignity left in her so screw it. "Well, if its any consolation, I meant what I said." She winked at him and he blushed and took a step back. He glanced at Kayreen before speaking.

"I'm, pretty flattered, I had no idea you felt THAT way. Well, maybe I did, I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Damnnnn, someone is hot and bothered!" Kayreen said "But hey, get another room if y'all are about to do something. Or else, I'm joining in." She winked down at Rouge. His head snapped back to the blond and a slow smile started to form on his lips, missing her wink, then he looked back to Rouge.

"You guys serious. I mean if yall..." A giggle escaped from Kayreen's lips, "Stop messing with me, that's not cool."

"Who's joking?" She said as she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and she kissed his cheek, as he flushed red and kept both hands on her back. She used one hand to slide his down to her ass. "Muchhhh better don't you think?" She aimed Cinis behind her, changed its form, used it to propel him back, and her forward where the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back, Rouge now on top, grinding her hips on his. "Mmmmmm, so, me being dusted aside, in all seriousness," She leaned closer to his ear and whispered into it, "Do you want it?" as she continued to twerk her hips, and nibble on his ear as she felt him getting turned on.

"Welp!" Kayreen said as the door opened "I was kidding!" she exploded into her dust form, and the door closed.

"I, I, mean, I do but, are you in the right mind?" She put a finger over his lips,

"Oh don't worry, about me. You should be worried about what I'm going to do to you." She made for his zipper as she leaned in to whisper in his ear again, "I'm going to ride, you, dry. Your going to have to beg me to stop."

"Oh you got me all wrong, I don't beg, first and foremost. I take, but first I gotta see what I'm working with." He said as he turned her over onto her back and ripped her pants off.

"Ohh, I like it rough." Rouge teased.

"Then your going to love me. Last chance to back out though."

"Dont go soft on me now!" He yanked her under ware off, and lifted her thighs over his shoulders and began to eat her out as if he hadn't ate in days. Gently biting her folds, and sucking on her clit before driving his tongue deeper as her hips started bucking and she ran her fingers through his hair. He grouped her ass, while curling his tongue inside her, lapping at her inner walls, then stuck two fingers inside her, she was dripping wet.

"Oh fuck..." She moaned, as her back arched and she succumbed to bliss, giving him the satisfaction of her shattered poise, and he ate it all up. She undid his buckle, and grabbed at him, jerking him, and pulling him closer to her as he ran his tongue up to her belly button, lifting her tank top off and started playing with her left nipple.

"Gods, I've got to suck those." He said,

"Go ahead." She replied all the while moaning, and using her free hand to rubbing his head against her wet clit and at her dripping entrance.

"You ready?" He asked

"Are you?" She replied as she pushed forward, slowly engulfing him, one hand on his back, pushing him in her, the other behind her holding her up and pushing her forward, and she gyrated her hips back and forth, riding him, though he was on top.

"Ohhh... Shittt... Damn... your tight." He rubbed her clit with his thumb, and she pushed herself back and forth, head arched back, low moans escaping her.

"No one told you to stop sucking me."

"Yes mam." He grinned, taking her right nipple this time into his mouth and started sucking hard. Her nails digging into his back now as he grabbed her waist and started thrusting harder with each stroke.

"Ohh.. Fuck... Fuckk... Oh SHITTTTTT!" With an almost bestial groan he easily lifted her up, standing as he continued to fuck her in a upright position. "FUCK... Yess... Fuck me... Don't stop!" She begged. "Fuck... I'm almost..." Rouge threw her head back in a scream, her walls getting impossibly tight around him, her flow gushing down his shaft as he pounded her through it. She kissed his neck before blasting her arms behind her, making him fall hard on the floor, and now she was on top, bucking her hips, lifting up just to the tip, before sliding down.

"O-OH God. I love it when you take chareeee... OH FUCK!" Rouge moaned as her hips swayed side to side as she was rapidly rising and falling on him, taking the full length of him, then back up to the tip, then down again. He reached up to cup her breasts wit his hands. She clenched her walls tight around him as she bounced on him, and he could only wince in pleasure. "Damn, Fuck... Babe..."

"You like that huh." She said as she leaned down and kissed his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth. "Grmmmmm..." She growled into his mouth as she came again suddenly, her walls clamping tightly around him, but this time she held herself down, holding him inside while gyrating her hips, working him inside. She felt him start to throb against her walls.

"Oh... Oh... Fuck... I forgot to..."

"Fill me." She whispered in his ear as she started to pound him down, "I want it!" Planting her hands on his chest, as he started to buck inside of her.

"OH... OH... FUCK... SHIT... G-Gah!" Each word was another explosion she felt as she didn't let up, but rode him harder. "TOO... TIGHT...SHHITTTTTTTT!" She tried as much as she could before she felt him get limp inside of her.

"What?! Did I just make The Spartan Tap Out?" She grinned down at him.

"Holy..." He gasped out of breath. "I think you broke me."

"Damnn, is that all you got?" She teased. "Sheesh, my Spartan."

"My back, damn. Now I was not expecting all of that." He smirked "Give me 1 min."

"You have 30 seconds or I GTFO." She winked down at him, and he leaned up to suck on her nipples again. "MMmmmm, ok ok, 50 seconds."

* * *

Ariel met up with Peach, Weiss, Ruby, Kayreen, Ren, Nora and Fox in the auditorium of the school to go over some last minute details for the Party.

"Status?" Weiss asked, and Kayreen spoke up

"Rocket is currently busy, my mom is currently in town cleaning up a few messes I made so she wont be in for another two days."

"Coco is talking to Ozpin about the village we came from, thankfully she convinced them that they needed to see him in person, so if all goes well he will leaving in about 20 mins, and wont be back until tomorrow." Fox said, while taking a chair.

"Were waiting on a few more decorations from Jaune and Pyrrha, but they will be here within the hour and we can get them up without a problem." Peach put in. Weiss looked toward Fox.

"Though I find your shines repulsive, were you able to make any?" He just looked at her with a straight face and nodded. "And music?"

"Actually, we were thinking of doing karaoke, as lame as it sounds. Under Foxes influence, it can be quite fun. But in the event that fails, Yang called Neon Katt and she said her band would play for us, as well as be down for a, "super crazy awesome" party. So she said she got it covered. They should be here in a bit actually." They were currently planning a weekend party, being it was the first weekend, main spars were finished, and everyone was happy that Rouge had made a full recovery from that tragic accident. Weiss was taking the lead, and delegated jobs to everyone else.

"Full team attendee list?" Weiss asked,

"HARP, DICK, RWBY, SSSN, JNPR, CFVY, and FNKI."

"Food?"

"Me and Nora have that covered."

"We got a HUGEE cake that's says WELCOME TO BEACON!"

"Okay, I don't think I'm missing anything." Weiss stated as she went down her scroll. "Were right on schedule."

* * *

He had finally caught a break, he had some access to the cams, and he found her in one of the combat training rooms made for 3rd and 4th year students. Thankfully, he had access to it, and he made his way into the dank smelling room. It reeked of charred metal, hydraulic fluid, and sweat. He made his way to the last chamber, and silently opened the door. There she was, in the middle of the room, taking on 23 combat drones. She was easily flipping over them, chopping them to bits, batting away there dust bullets, and dodging all of there attacks. She threw her blade out and she spun it around, slicing the droids even faster as they tried to land hits on her, which never got even remotely near her. She dispatched the last two and he decided he had to find out what was going on, what she had been up to for so long.

"Blake!" He called out, as she slowly turned her head to look at him with a frown.

"Hero? What are you doing here? This place is for 3rd and 4th year students."

"I've been looking for you. Its important, and why have you been avoiding me?"

"It's," she looked away "not like that Hero." She sheathed her weapon on her back and approached him. "I have been on a mission, directly from Ozpin, but I cant even share it with my own team, and I couldn't get you involved in any way."

"I can handle myself, you know that. What's so secretive you cant tell me?"

"I do. I've seen vids of your spars, I'm impressed. You and your team make a great fit. And I'm proud of all you have accomplished." Blake replied completely ignoring his question.

"So you have time to watch the vids, and spar in here for days, but not to say hello?"

"Its, I..." She turned away, and he got closer to her.

"Look Blake, we've known each other for a long time, I know when somethings wrong." She was always one to take her missions seriously. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Blake raised a eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry. I've just been keeping myself sharp you know. Ozpin has my team stuck here, and before I head out I wanted to make sure I was in top condition."

"You have always been in top condition. Even when you weren't, you were still able to always put me on me down." She chuckled at him. "You don't have to give me details, but I'm sure there are ways I can help. I could join you here if you would like, I don't have anything planned until the party later. I'd like you to meet my team by the way, I mean, I know me and you are not family.." She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh hush Hero. You have always been like a little brother to me. I can spare some time to stop by tonight. I'm glad you have a team to look after and lead. Your going to do great." She walked over to the activation switch. "Want to go a few rounds with me?" She asked with a smirk. Hero took his sheaths and clipped them onto his belt.

"Shall we?"

"Since there are two of us, I'm going to turn it up a notch." Blake twisted a dial, and slapped the activation switch while backing into the middle of the room. Hero followed suit and made his way towards her, placing his back against hers. "Though this is a simulation, there hits still hurt and can drop your aura. Just say stop, and it will shut down if it becomes to much to handle."

"Don't be dramatic." He replied as the room went dim.

"Wave one, begin." A voice rang out as two cybernetic solders came out of the wall in attack formation.

"I got this." He said as he clicked the triggers on his sheaths.

"Hero wait!" Blake cried out, but it was already to late. His blades found there marks, as there heads exploded and he called his blades back and re sheathed them. "The level is determined on how, and how fast the first two drones are killed. And you just insta killed them with retractable twin katanas. So this may seem, familiar." He heard her take Gambol Shroud out of its sheath, and she loaded a dust clip.

"Calibrating... Level 1000 activated. Begin."

"Opps." He said, as 80 drones appeared, twin katanas in each hand, and a eerie look to them.

"This will be new. Stay close, we can do this."

"Plan?" He asked

"Well, your the Team leader, and you have foresight. I'll follow your lead. But if I call something out, you do it- DOWN!" He instantly went prone as she jumped and trapped multiple blades that flew in there direction in a ice shadow form. Damn, the blades they were using were like his, and it felt as if he was about to fight a detachment of Shadow Guards.

"Fire and up!" He called out as he wrapped her in his arm, shooting Sunder up, launching them both as she left behind a fire shadow that exploded as 5 of the drones that had rushed them, blowing them to bits. He thumbed Thunder alive, as he tossed it, and brought his arm in a sweeping motion, cleaving three, four more drones heads off as he landed. He back flipped over her and landed behind her as *BANG, BANG, BANG BANG BANG!* she landed head shots with each shot, and he landed pressing his back against hers, batting two more soaring blades. "I'm flanking!"

"Go!" He shot Thunder to the far wall behind the wall of approaching drones, using Sunder to bat blades and cleave arms and legs off as he made it to the wall. He felt six drones turn on him and jumped up an instant before their blades shot into the wall where he just was, and shot both blades into two heads as they exploded, and caught one blade on his bracer from a drone in front of him when he landed, pulled on his sheath, and Thunder stuck into that drones head, rolled left avoiding a low slash, and used his foot to kick at one of the drones legs, and as it was falling, called Sunder back to take that drones head off. He felt two more coming from behind him, as he spun and brought Sunder up to block, but was too slow to catch the other blade. As the drones blade was about to take him on his left arm, *BANG!* Gambol blasted into its head, *BANG!* and blew it off, as the ribbon went taunt, and it flew back to its user, and the drone fell to the floor. Ok, flanking would not work to well with this many drones, Hero thought as he parried three more blades with his own two, and his left bracer, sparks shooting out as they connected. He shot Sunder in the direction he heard commotion in the middle, hit something solid, and it propelled him to it. He was back by Blake's side, Sunder currently in the head of a drone that tried to attack Blake, which was now falling to the floor, as she jumped, created a shadow clone, and jumped off of it, as 3 blades converged on it, wiping the shadow out from existence. Back to back again, parrying multiple blades each, the drones started to crowd in on them both.

"Give us cover!" He said while focusing his aura into his arms and swords, lifted them above his head, swinging them and bringing both blades crashing to the floor, sending out five white beams straight into the drones, causing them to explode as they hit.

"Got it!" Blake replied while, he back flipped over her to bat a blade converging for her head, as she created multiple earth shadow copies forming a barrier around them, that the drones crashed into, halting there advance. He seen her Gambol switch forms again *BANG, BANG, BANG* More drones dropped from her head shots, then she flung Gambol out, slicing through two drones outside the barrier, *BANG BANG* more head shots.

"New position, scrap these guys."

"Done!" She replied as he wrapped an arm around her again and he shot Sunder horizontally to a wall. The instant he started to get propelled towards Sunder, Blake sent out a trio of fire shadows that exploded that group of drones, and while in his arm soaring, *BANG BANG BANG BANG* she took out more before flinging Gambol back out into the drone crowd low, to chop some legs off, *BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG* and got some shots off in the process. She had some talent with that thing. Much better then he did, he silently admitted to himself. Hero, using Thunder as well to bat blades away, and decapitate a few as they soared past and made it to the edge of the arena. Backs to the wall, the remaining drones turned toward them, as Blake loaded a new clip into Gambol Shroud. She then detached them, and held them both out in front of her.

"Cover me, I'm going to the front line." He said as he spared a glance at her, and she nodded, switching Gambol into gun form. He didn't wait, focusing his aura into his legs, he twirled both his blades now fully in his hands as he ran to the first drone. Two that were to the left and right converging on him *BANG BANG* fell to the floor with smoking craters in there heads. He used Thunder to bat a blade off track that shot over his head, and shot Sunder at near point blank range into a drones head in front of him, front flipped over it while pulling his blade out and connecting both to his belt, and shot both out, one to the left, one to the right, head shots on both counts, as he landed and focused his aura around the cord that held blade to sheath, and swung both blades forward out of the drones heads, and they stabbed deep into two more ahead of him. He felt a drone coming in to his left *BANG* head shot. Six more left. And now Blake was by his side.

"HA!" she cried as she threw Gambol into ones head, and created a clone, and leaped off of it and drove Shroud into an others head, creating another clone and jumping to the left as a blade pierced the heart of that clone. Hero shot Sunder into that drones head, eliminating the threat to her. Two were charging her as she jumped back, created a clone mid air, then leaped forward toward the drones and stabbed both blades in there heads, then quickly changing Gambol into gun form *BANG* and the last one died with a smoking hole in its head, and she sheathed her weapon and placed it on her back.

"Simulation over." The lights brightened and the drones bodies disappeared.

"Well that was fun." Hero commented, while wiping some sweat off his brow and putting his sheaths on his back as well.

"I see you ALMOST got hit out there, losing your touch." He laughed.

"I suppose so. Its a little harder, being there is not much wind in here. Its like last second glimpses. Enough, but there was a lot of them."

"I did tell you to stay close."

"You did. And I learned my lesson." She smiled at him, walked over to him and embraced him in a warm hug, which he returned as well. "Whats that for?" He looked down at her with a confused face.

"You did pretty good. And I did miss you, and missed sparring with you. This was much funner then sparring though."

"It is." He nodded in agreement.

"Which is one of the reasons its restricted to higher students." She backed up a step and looked up at him, eyes glowering. "So you mind telling me how you got in here?" Hero just shrugged.

"You did see the names on my team right?" He questioned, and she tilted her head confused, and arms crossed. "I guess not." He sighed. "Ariel Vasilias, Peach Arc, and one Rouge ADEL. Piece those last names together." Her brows furrowed in, then her eyes widened as she caught on.

"Neptune, Jaune, and Coco. Oh, and the Coffee brat would have all the hook ups."

"Oh yeah you bet. Even the pools." He winked down at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Now I'd really love to meet them and see who my little brother is leading." She winked back up at him and he smiled warmly. There were rare moments when she had referred to him as her little brother, he wished he had a decent family. He checked the time on his scroll and said,

"Well the party is in two hours, I'm going to shower and change and Ill come pick you up at your room?" She smirked,

"Count on it, and thanks Hero." He raised a brow,

"For what?" He asked

"For coming to find me."

"I know how you are when you get focused, I just didn't know where to look at first. But, beating combat drones to a pulp, makes sense now." They both broke out into laughter...

* * *

Peach had just picked up Rouge from the dorm room, the fashionista had taken her sweet time in the shower. As her partner, she was escorting her to the surprise party they were throwing for her. Mainly for the first years, which the first years had alot of family in the school. At least the group coming. But Rouge wasn't around for the first stage of the planning, so they decided to make it a surprise for her. Why not, the girl had suffered some trauma after the spars, they all did to an extent, but not like her partner. It had clearly been a good day so far since she was released, Peach glanced down at her as she recalled her last earlier adventure.

"I'm not sure how many times he got me off but sheeesssh! The kid put in about three rounds himself. Not too bad." Not the thing Peach really wanted to talk about, but she compromised for her.

"You don't think that was, I don't know, rushed?" Rouge shrugged.

"I live my life one way, I make choices and I don't look back. Life as a Huntress is too short to live with regrets, we could go on a mission tomorrow and never come back, and you should know me by now. I see something I like, and I take it and ask questions later."

"Yes, I suppose that is true. But still..." Rouge looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You still got your V card huh?"

"I do." She replied with a nod, and Rouge smiled.

"Well that's good for you Groot. Save it for someone special, trust me. Once I got the D, hell I couldn't get enough." She chuckled and shrugged "But I not a judgmental person. So I'd hope you can just accept me for me and be the same yeah?" She reached out touching Peach's arm.

"Have I not already been?" She smiled down at the girl. "Your not quite what I'm use to, but the moment we became partners, I knew that it was not about ME, it was about US. And I would have to accept you for you, and you would have to take me for me. So the feeling is mutual."

"That's my girl." Peach held open the cafeteria door for Rouge and she stepped through. Looking back at her she said, "Also do you-"

"SURPRISE!" Loud voices rang out as Rouge slightly jumped, clearly surprised, and quickly turned her head forward and silly string shot out at her and Peach.

"Woahh! Whats this?" Pandora shielded her eyes from being hit with the string, and took a look at all the people there. Full house it seemed. All the teams that were mentioned, save for Hero and one from Team RWBY. A flash of rose petals appeared in front of the two girls as Ruby appeared with a warm smile on her face.

"Glad you two can finally make it! Lets get this party started!" And music started blasting, as the Team she knew as FNKI started playing there instruments, and the pig tailed girl with the tail, Neon, started singing.

"Never miss a beat, never miss a beat! Lets get this party started!"

"Lets start this party off with a Y-" Rose petals appeared again as Ruby disappeared to her sisters side and stuffed a cupcake in her mouth.

"NOPE! Don't you dare Yang!" As Rouge and Peach made there way further into the room, Rouge received a bunch of back slaps and well wishes from the people there.

"Those arms are sooooo cool! Are you going to do a fire show for us?!" Nora questioned while Ren pulled her back.

"Welcome, and its good to see your ok." He said and Rouge nodded,

"Thanks, it was nothing really." She replied as Coco, Velvet, Weiss, and Ariel made there way over to the two girls.

"Yooo, good to see you up and at em kid." Coco said while hugging her sister and leading her towards a table. They had the cafe arranged so all the tables were off to the sides, making more space in the middle for moving around and dancing, and in the middle were four tables, which they were using as a stage, and where FNKI was set up on top, performing.

"We were soo worried when Coco told us about you. Its so good to see your ok!" Velvet said while hugging them both, and Rouge ran a hand over the bunnies head.

"Thanks, its really good to see you both. How was your mission?"

"Mission talk later, here." Weiss said as she handed Rouge and Peach a cup of strong smelling brown liquid.

"Whats this?" Rouge asked.

"Oh your going to love that, the brown stuff is Coco Shine, and the red is Rocket Punch." Rouge chuckled as Weiss continued. "Courtesy of Fox, and somehow this stuff is not as horrible as the stuff he normally makes." Peach took a sip of the chocolate tasting liquor. Sweet, but strong as it burned its way down her throat.

"Hmm, not too bad." Rouge said.

"Heyyy! Look what the cats dragged in!" She heard someone call out as she turned her head to see Yang walking over to Hero, and her partner now walking through the door. She turned her head over to another table that Jaune was sitting at with Pyrrha, and she placed her hand on Rouge's shoulder, who was talking to Coco and Velvet, while Weiss had left to speak to the FNKI members as they played.

"Ill be around Rocket, I want to say hi to my brother."

"Got it Groot, Ill be over in a bit." She said with a nod as she made her way over to her brother.

"Hello!" Pyrrha said with a smile as she got up and hugged Peach. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, I'm happy it was a good turn out." She let go of the girls embrace and accepted a hug from her brother.

"Have you tried the Rocket Punch?" Jaune asked, "Its much better then the chocolate stuff. I'm trying to get my fill before me and Pyr go up." He grinned at her. She noticed Pyrrha had barely touched her cup.

"Not a drinker Pyrrha?" She asked, and the red head shrugged.

"No, not really. I was never much of a party girl growing up." Made sense to Peach. With all her accomplishments, she was not surprised. JNPR were most likely her first real friends in ever, being a famous athlete cant be too easy. She noticed Hero and the girl he came with making there way over to them, and she waved at him.

"Sorry I was late, got a little caught up." He turned his head towards the girl "Blake, this is my teammate Peach, Peach, this is my good friend Blake." Peach reached out and shook the girls hand.

"Blake, its good to meet you. Your the one who trained Hero?" The black haired girl nodded her head with a warm smile.

"Though, he already knew a lot when we met, I merely helped him get a little better." She slightly turned her head to her brother and Pyrrha. "Hey Jaune, hey Pyrrha."

"Hey Blake."

"Hello!" They both replied. "Its good to see you Blake, I have not seen you for some time." The redhead added, Blake slightly blushed and Hero just snorted.

"Yeah I've been, busy." She shrugged.

"Blake!" Sun, leader of team SSSN, came over and engulfed Blake in a hug. Abs on full display, that whole team was full of hot guys. "Where have you been?" Peach tuned him out and glanced over to where Ariel was and caught the girls eye, she waved, and Peach waved back. She was currently with her brother, who was acting like a force field for his two teammates. Poor girl. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Hero who was smiling down at her.

"Want to go over and save Ariel and get Team HARP together?"

"Sure lets do it." She stood up as she patted her brothers shoulder. "Ja-"

"JAUNEY BOYY! You know what time it is!" Nora called out near the stage.

"Oh boy, wish me luck. Come on Pyr." They both got up, while Hero, Peach, Blake and Sun made there way over to the table Ariel was now stuck at.

"Hey Neptune!" Peach called out smiling. He grinned and winked at her. She internally cringed. "We need to borrow Ariel, HARP business."

"Yeah, uh huh. Come to save her from her older brother huh." He laughed and petted his younger sisters head, and she turned and glared black eyes at him. "She's all yours, I just need to keep my team off of her."

"Come on Nep, you know us better then that." The green haired boy Sage said as he took a swig from his cup.

"Oh, its not you guys I'm worried about, its her. Ladies cant seem to leave Team SSSN alone!" Ariel elbowed her brother in the ribs and got up to greet Peach and Hero properly, which she engulfed Hero in a hug, and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"You going to introduce me to your friend Hero?" She asked, while Hero glanced behind him at Blake talking to Sun.

"I think she is a bit busy with her boyfriend at the moment. Its most likely been a long time since he seen her. Alot of us, actually." He shrugged.

"Oh boyfriend huh. Oh so that's Blake right?" Hero nodded. Ariel seemed to relax a bit. Hmmm, is that jelousy? Peach looked toward the stage as Jaune and Pyrrha grabbed mics and got ready. Pyrrha started off,

"Baby, its time to make up your minnnnddd. I think, that tonight is when our stars aligggnnnnn." Cheers started to sound out, and Jaune joined in "Honey, its time to leave the doubt behinnndddd. Take, my, hand, just, you, and, I, your, gonna shinnnnee." Hero reached out to Ariel's hand and she took it, and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. Others started to pair up and join the two. Ren and Nora, Yang and Sage, Blake and Sun, Coco and Fox, Neptune and Weiss, Rouge and Destin, Ivory and Chris, Yatsuhashi and Velvet, as Jaune continued "Now I've never been in love but I think this is itttt." Then Pyrrha "It may seem like a school girl crush but I have to admit." She sang out while smiling and blushing at Jaune, then them both. "I wanna take a chance to make you see, I think that your the one to rescue meeee, this timeee, your finally gonna see you should be minnneee." After they finished there song, everyone clapped and cheered as the two kissed an made there way off the stage. Then a guitar sound started ringing out.

"Ohhhh shit! Coco!" Rouge switched her arms in the middle of the dance floor and blasted her way up to the stage as Coco came up the side, and everyone cheered and started to change there dance to match the song, which people were now jumping as the two sisters grabbed the mics and sang at the same time.

"IM Caffffffffinneeee! I'm a cheetah on the plains I'm a highway starrrr, a supersonic princess in a million dollar car! Blood on fire pumping through my veins, weaving in and out as I'm bolting through the lanes! I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fitty-five, break neck, train wreck, in my presence genuflect. Track roundin, speed a soundin, electrifyin, pulse-poundin, heart pumpin, brain thumpin, watch me get the party jumpin,"

"CAFFFFFFINNEEEEEE!" Everyone shouted out. "Im cafffffineeeeee! Im a baaaad dream! Im a raaaaaad scene. Im a taddddd mean, but im noooottttt... Afraid to take you out!" Peach noticed Fox making his way to the stage and he grabbed a mic from Rouge as she started shooting flames and mini fireworks above the crowd.

"YO!" Fox called out, "Listen up, I hope you like it hot, grab yaself a mug cause I made a fresh pot! Come and get a dose of my kickass java, fuelin your addiction with this thick, black lava" He said with a wink. "We can do up an espresso, or the cappuccino way. Sure to get your fix, venti or grande. Sugar, splenda, equal, maybe sweet n low, everybody's happy when your hangin with Joe, lets goooo!"

"CAFFFFFFINNNEEEEEE!, Im Cafffffineee!" Another song came on, and in a flash of rose petals, Ruby was next to Rouge, cup in one hand, mic in the other.

"They see you as small and helpless!" They both sang out. Very fitting song for the small warriors. Peach looked over to see Yatsuhashi holding Yang upside down over a keg, and a line forming behind her. While the others continued to dance and sing along, they all shouted out for the chorus of the song.

"Weeeeee areeeeee lightttttning! Straying from the thunder, miracles of ancient wonder! This will be the day we waited for! This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution, hope your ready for a revolution!" After that song played out, Rouge jumped into the small crowd at the foot of the so called stage, surfing along as they held her up, as Yang joined Ruby with the mics, Yang looking shitfaced by now, from multiple keg stands Peach guessed.

"I BURRRNNNN!" The blond sang out as Rouge and Kayreen lit up a dust blunt. "Cant hold me noww! You got nothing that can stop me!"

"I BURRRNNN!" Everyone else called out, then back to Yang

"Swinggg allll youu want! Like a fever I will take you down! Reign supreme? In YOUR dreams! You'll never make me bowww! Kick my ass? I'm world class! And super SAIYAN NOW!" She shouted as her hair exploded and her eyes turned crimson. Peach shook her head, that girl did not have the best of voices. A few more rock songs played out that everyone apparently loved. But what she was not expecting, was Hero to go up and sing. He made his way up as people cheered him on, and Yang dragged her partner up with him, She was completely red. Piano started playing, and everyone slowly started swaying. And Hero started first.

"Born with, no life, Into sub-ju-gation! Treated, like a, worthless animalll!" Kind of a sad song, but it had a beat that was bumping at least. Blake finally took a mic,

"Stripped of, all rights, just a lesser being. Crushed by, cruel, ruthless human rule!" And then they both joined in together.

"When it started, all we wanted was a chance to live our lives Now in darkness, taking everything we want and we will rise! We'll riseeeee, we'll riseeeeee." Then everybody.

"From, Shaaaadowssss, we'lllllll deeeeescend upon the world, take back what you stole!. From shaaaaaaadowsssss, we'lllll reeeeeeeclaim our destiny, set our future freeeeeee and we'll riseeeeee!" After that song, the music went quiet, and her clearly tipsy brother made his way up.

"Sorry Ren," he said with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his neck "Nora requested this personally." and Nora, the calmest she ever seen the girl, walked up onto the stage and took the mic from Jaune. Pandora glanced at Ren, who was slightly blushing, and had a smile on. She cleared her throat before starting, and with a beautiful voice,

"Never knew a time, when you weren't by my side, the one thing I can always count on. Always there for me, you've been my family, even when all other hope was,"

"Gonneeee" Jaune sang out.

"But for awhile things have seemed so different, like its the same but so brand newww. I cant believe it, when did I start to fall, forrrrr youuuuu?" And she swore she seen a tear roll down Rens cheek. After Nora finished singing for Ren, Weiss came up and took the mic.

"Now its time to change the pace a little bit." She raised her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat. Rouge lifted Cinis into the air, and ignited the flame and started swaying it back and forth, as a few others did as well, not lighters, but scrolls. "Miiiiiiror, tell me soommmmmethinnng. Tell me who's the loneliest, of allllllll?" She started in her beautiful voice. Now she was a singer. She noticed Kayreen making her way towards her table.

"Come on blondie." She said while grabbing her hand. "Your the only one not up there, come dance with me." She smiled, and Peach shrugged smiled back.

"Sure, I'd love to." She let Kayreen guide her to the floor, where everyone was now slow dancing,

"Mirror Mirror whats behind you? Save me from things I see! I can keep it from the world why wont you let me hide from me! Mirror Mi-"

"Stark Nakamura!" A female voice called out from the entrance and Peach turned her head to look at the new comer, and the music and commotion instantly stopped. Some red robbed girl, with red hair. "Or should I say Heilotrope Chroma." Upon looking more closely at the girls attire, her robes were exactly like Hero's, only red right down to the... Oh no. She pulled two red sheaths off her back and clipped them to her belt. Who, or what? At this point, the entire room was silent, and everyone had confused looks on there faces. Peach slowly went to grab Malleus off her, SHIT. She didn't have her weapon, and a quick glance around shown that most didn't either. "You, are coming home with me. Father wanted me to wait, but I think killing all these so called Huntresses and Huntsman will please him VERY well. Thank you all for getting rid of the Headmaster and his witch. Sad though, that you've chosen a name like Hero, just so you can watch all your friends here die."

"Oh yeah!?" Yang stepped forward and pumped her fists as her gauntlets expanded to there full size. "You and what army?" The girls mouth twisted into a evil grin, one that Neo would have been jealous, and terrified of, as all the windows in the cafe darkened and shattered, and dozens, no at least a hundred, maybe two, black robbed warriors with red glowing eyes burst through, and grabbed black sheaths from there backs and clipped them on to there belts as well, surrounding them all. Ruby stepped up beside Yang and hit a button on her scroll.

"You just HAD to say something huh Yang..."

To be continued...

* * *

 _ **Updated: 2/6/2016**_


	7. Chapter 7: Stark Nakamura

**Stark Nakamura: Chapter 7**

(Stark Nakamura, age five)

"Stark! Wake up, its time." His eyes snapped open, slowly adjusting to the bright lights now in his room. "You know the drill."

The blue robbed monk said as he left his small room and closed the doors behind him. He slid his legs over the side of the bed, and reached for his white robes on the wall. Quickly putting them on, and reaching for his weapon. Like any other day, he was going to have to fight his way to the mess hall, so he mentally prepared him self, and took a deep breath. He kicked the door open as two blades shot horizontally across the entrance. He took another deep breath, and rolled out into the hallway, hitting the trigger on his sheath to send his blade into the first Shadow Guards head, yanked it back while rolling again to avoid a downward slash from the one behind him, while his blade flew towards the second one, slicing his head off. He instantly called it back and clipped his sheath to his belt. Two down, six more to go. He slowly made his way down the hall, keeping both hands on his sword, the first weapon that was ever given to him which he named Sunder. Coated in black void dust, and capable of cutting through almost anything, could even pierce auras. A rare dust type, but not for his master as he somehow had tons of the stuff. He caught a breeze and ducked as more blades started to soar in his direction. Ducking under one, batting one off course with Sunder, and using his bracer to bat another away, he front flipped, and shot Sunder down the hall, propelling him towards three more guards. As he neared them, he put his right boot into the first ones face, propelling him toward the floor, he caught another glimpse but was not fast enough as the next one grabbed his arm in mid air and slammed him into the floor. He tried to roll out of the way, but caught a bladed boot to the chest and the wind got knocked out of him as he was slammed into the wall. He grabbed his burning chest, instantly realizing he made a fatal mistake. He tried to roll out as the Shadow Guard brought his sword down onto him, barely missing him, or so he thought until he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. Upon glancing where he just was, he noticed his tail lay on he floor, blood on the end as he screamed out in pain. His weapon at least 10 feet away, and his aura shattered, he tried to duck and roll, but was overwhelmed as three more guards came at him, one stomped on his back to hold him down, while another stomped on the stud on his back, where his tail use to be mere seconds ago, and an other bashed his hilt on his head. By the 3rd time his head got pummeled, he could not feel anymore, and his vision was darkening, he felt cold, but it felt as if he was laying in a puddle of warm liquid as well.

"The boy is weak today." A familiar voice called out, that of his father, the one he had been desperately trying to please since birth. "Weakness will bring only death, make sure he understands that."

"Yes master." He heard the guards reply as they continued to beat him and his hearing finally went along, with his vision...

* * *

He seen her grin as Yang had asked her that question, and he instantly feared for his friends lives, he knew what was coming, and it would be a lot of them. He had hoped this day would never come, but that was naive of him, he should have known better, and now they would pay the price. Ariel beside him squeezed his arm, and he spared a glance at her, she had a face of mixed confusion, and fear.

"We need our weapons, NOW." He whispered to those around him. At first they all looked as though why they should be listening to him, then the room darkened as hundreds of Shadow Guards burst the the windows, every window, surrounding them. He slapped Rouge's arm to get her attention, "I need you to give us cover while we get our weapons." She opened her mouth but someone else spoke as Coco laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, nobody is taking you." She waltzed up to the front next to Yang, handbag in hand, while everyone hit buttons on there scrolls. "Yo!" Coco called out grabbing the attention of Robin. "You just crashed our party, prepare to die." She lifted her hand bag as Robin burst out into laughter.

"Are you going to beat me with your purse?" He heard a chuckle from Coco, as she flicked her bag and it transformed into her mini gun, and she instantly started firing, plowing down rows of the Shadow Guards. Rouge joined in, but hovering to the left, as she lashed out with Cinis and Pulv, massive fire balls that started obliterating guards to that side, then the ceiling crashed in as multiple weapon lockers busted through, and it was on. Blades flying left, right, front, back, soaring in from every direction as those like Kayreen, Velvet, Ariel, Weiss and Blake erected barriers, from ice to stone, to give them much needed cover. Some were flipping over flying blades, others were grabbing their weapons, some had concealed weapons. Ren's hands shot forward and two green pistols appeared, and he started laying down more cover fire to the right. Peach was instantly at her locker, Malleus in hand and already had Securis out to block a blade coming in at Yatsuhashi, as he grabbed his weapon, and instantly leaped into the air, and landed in the middle of a group of Shadow Guards, pounding the ground with his giant sword making a crater, and sending them flying back in every direction. Jaune grabbed his weapons, as well as Pyrrha's, as she re-directed blades flying at them with nothing but her hands,

"Pyrrha!" he tossed her weapons towards her, and with out even touching them, sent both spear, and shield into two guards rushing the barriers. Above the commotion of bullets, explosions, screams, and blades, he heard Coco call out

"Rangers to the stage! Safe zone one! Ariel, Nora, Weiss, Neptune, at the four points, dusters give me a 3 sided ice barrier, Kayreen help with the barrier then get inside and support us from there! Melee fan out, but cover the rangers, don't go too far out! I'll take guard on top! Bring the injured there, priority number one, Kayreen your on medic duty, ice over their wounds. Cover each other and if someone goes down, make sure you bring them to the safe zone! All others form a perimeter around safe zone one! Move dammit!" As the top ranking 4th year leader, everyone followed her orders as best as they could. Aside from batting and ducking blades away, Hero kept his ground. He was waiting. He looked up to see Rouge blasting towards the stage, her sister in her arms, as she continued to spray her gun, mowing down the guards.

"Scarlet!" Someone called out, and he spared another glance to the left to see Scarlet, member of SSSN, in the air, impaled by a Shadow Guards sword, as Sun landed behind the guard with his gun aimed behind his head, *BANG* and his head exploded at point blank range.

"Peach!" Hero called out,

"Done!" And she was instantly by the two boys side, then instantly on the stage, in the safety of the ice barriers.

"God dammit Hero, DO SOMETHING!" He heard someone call out, which sounded like Neptune. But Hero held his ground, tough though the Shadow Guards may be, they were not the real REAL threat that could take any of his friends out with ease, maybe even himself if she laid a hand on him. He couldn't waste his strength on the guards, they were only a distraction. Then he finally seen it, he caught a flash of red as he lifted Sunder to guard his face, and as if appearing out of thin air, her blade was sparking on his, red eyes glaring into his, so close he could feel her breath on his face as she spoke.

"Hello brother, I've missed you." Her lips twisted into a evil grin. NOW, the fight had begun.

* * *

Chaos. How an epic party could turn to shit so damn fast, she had no idea. She ducked under a blade, batted one away with Pulv in blade form, blasted to the left while sweeping her arm low, chopping a few legs off as she went, aimed and shot Cinis at half power as three more ninjas disintegrated. She used her elbow jets to jump onto ones back, then drove Pulv into his chest and they fell to the floor. She then blasted to the right as two blades stabbed into the spot she just was at seconds ago, quickly turning her arms in the direction the blades came, and shot Cinis twice, landing two head shots. Stood up and back flipped twice, barely missing two more blades, as a ice beam flew over her head and completely encased the two ninjas in ice, she then blasted the two to pieces with Cinis. She flung both arms in the direction of a small group, ejecting her clips and sent them soaring, and they exploded as they hit one, blasting him, and three of his buddies, as she ran her arms across her belt to reload. Chaos.

"Rocket, back entrance, light it up!" Before even fully turning toward the rear entrance, she had Pulv and Cin charged to full, and as soon as she laid an eye at that door, with a sea of black robbed ninjas charging through,

"DOWN!" She shouted as she focused her aura and slapped her arms together and a wide red beam shot out, clearing a path out and through the door, widening the door even more from the power of her shot, and that threat was eliminated. She used her elbow jets to launch herself in the air, while changing Pulv into hand form to flick a small round red dust vial from her belt towards a window where more black robbed ninjas were flying through, and she aimed Cin at the small red orb and fired. A huge explosion, took out the whole wall, along with that swarm of ninjas coming through. There seemed to be no end to them. She took a second to glance around the room and caught Neptune near the rear of the stage, the opposite side of the now fully formed ice barrier opening, who was firing his rifle at multiple ninjas, while Sage had his back against his, and was using his sword to hold off three ninjas. Sun flipped over them both to land behind the three, and used his gunchucks to dispatch them, then sent two glowing versions of himself that ran and exploded on two ninjas, knocking them back while he switched his weapon to its staff form, leaped into the air and stabbed it through ones head, while Sage, who had jumped as well, drove his sword into the others mid section. She caught sight of Hero locked in a fierce sword battle in the middle of the cafe, they were moving to fast for her eyes to pick up, she only seen them for a second in a shower of sparks, then a white and red blur, then more sparks. It didn't look like he needed much help, so she landed on the front line where Yang and Ruby where holding off a hoard of the ninjas. Ruby was expertly zipping from ninja to ninja, in flashes of petals, taking off arms here, legs there, lopping off head after head. *BANG!* She shot her scythe to the floor propelling her up, then took more shots *BANG BANG BANG BANG* as four more ninjas made a dash for Yang. Yang herself looked like she was on fire, as she relentlessly ran, and rolled, and ducked from ninja to ninja, literally punching them to shreds, and she crouched low as a glyph appeared beneath her feet, and she shot her gauntlets into the floor, propelling her skyward, and she blasted down towards the entrance where more were spilling in.

"WHY, WONT, YOU, ALL, JUST, DIE ALREADY!" She yelled out, taking a shot with each word, then she shot behind her, launching herself to the floor, and she slammed a burning fist in the middle of a group and they all flew in every direction, hitting the walls, and Rouge swore she heard bones breaking from the 15 or so ninjas she sent flying, even through all the commotion. Someone touched her shoulder and she was instantly in another position. She looked up to she Peach's face.

"Stay focused Rocket." She glanced back over to the spot where she just was and there were five confused looking ninjas, which she charged Pulv, and wiped them out from existence.

"I am! There is just too much shit going on!" Peach nodded, and hefted Securis up to block two swords that were soaring in there direction. She then slapped Securis back to the tip of Malleus, pulled back and swung it in a long sweeping arc, and cleared a group of ninjas that tried to surround them.

"Get on!" Peach yelled as she was already climbing onto the knights armor, planted her feet, and started taking shots and turning every any ninja that dared to try to get close into ashes, all the while Peach ran in a straight line, shield in front to bat blades away, and sword ahead to chop people that came close, using her shield to bash the ninjas onto the floor, before driving her sword into them, all while Rouge took shots to cover her. Chaos...

* * *

She had her back against the stage as she hurled ice spikes and fire balls over the heads of the other teams, and into the heads of warriors they were fighting. A group of about ten were making there way towards her from the right, while she lifted her hands, and froze them in place, while pink grenades launched into them, blasting them to bits.

"Ahhh hahahaha!" She heard Nora laugh in delight. The girl seemed to be enjoying this. Ivory was ahead of her, twirling her staff, and twisting and flipping in mid air to avoid multiple blades, batting some away, while landing leg shots to trip up the warriors, then finishing them with a stab to the face, or chest. To her left was Weiss, who was expertly twirling her sword, and creating glyphs to support there people, or shoot ice spikes into the warriors as well. Near Weiss was Fox, more ahead of her, who was going hand to hand with four of the warriors. He gave one an uppercut so hard, that his body exploded, ducked underneath a blade coming for his head, his gauntlets switched so the blade faced out, as he jumped and spun, arms out, chopping two heads off, switched his blades back to normal, and brought his elbow down onto the 4th ones head, stabbing the blade deep in, and back flipping to get back into position.

"Ari, jump!" She heard Weiss shout out and she did, jumping higher then normal, as she noticed a glyph was under her propelling her up, as three blades shot through the spot she was just in, she called Trinket to her side, split it in two pieces, and flung both, side by side five feet apart and electricity sparking between them, as she caught three warriors in the beam, and her spears lodged into two warriors heads. She landed in a crouch and rolled to the left, calling Trin and Ket back, as two more warriors appeared where she was, tracking her, as a blue large glowing knight with a glyph under him, drove his sword into both of them, and flung there dead bodies away. The large knight looked down at her, then charged into a group approaching from the rear.  
There was just no end to them. No matter how many they seemed to take out, more came. She grabbed both spears as two more warriors got close, she parried one blade with Trin, and used Ket to fire ice into the others legs pinning him in place, while back flipping and avoiding a down slash and a side swipe from two more that got in close. Where the hell was her melee cover? Then she seen her on the floor on her back, Ivory, trying to fend off five warriors with one sword, one of her wings chopped off, and the other half of her weapon too far to be of use. She opened her mouth in a loud scream, and sent three of them flying into the wall at bone shattering speed, but four more took there place and jumped the downed girl. Ariel let the anger of the whole ordeal channel into her aura, ruining there party, that red headed BITCH trying to take her Hero, all this death, and her eyes flashed black as she then channeled her aura into her finger tips, and shot bolt after bolt of lightning into the warriors that were attacking the girl, one, two, three, four went down, convulsing from the electricity, then imploded. Another three went down the same way, but more came and the girl was still down.

"I need help over here!" She shouted out, as the pink armored Spartan landed near Ivory, fist pounding the floor, and sending all the warriors flying back into the wall, but before they flew even two feet away, the Spartan moved in a blur, one second he was by the girls side, the next he was next to Ariel, with Ivory in his arms, the next he was somewhere on the stage, and Ariel thought she lost her cover as more warriors were charging towards her. But the Spartan was instantly back, armor burning red, and his dust blade out, as he effortlessly ducked and spun under blades, driving his blade in a neck there, a chest here, as another five warriors fell with a holes in there chest from his blade, and he flicked his wrist, and the blade disappeared, and a glowing rifle took its place. He again moved in a blur as he took head shots, and cleared about six more, then, he jumped into the air, using jets on his boots and back, and a blue shield appeared on his right arm as he blasted into the ground at blinding speeds, obliterating a group of 10 or so warriors. For the moment, it seemed like it was all clear, maybe there was a limit to how many warriors there were. Turning her head towards the entrance, where now the fighting seemed to be at its thickest, she caught a flash of white and red sparks popping up all over the middle of the cafe. She tried to focus as best as she could, it was Hero and that red head, to fast for her to see, as she felt a sharp pain in her back, then chest, which made her cough. She put her hand to her mouth, blood.

"Ariellllll!" It sounded like her brothers voice. She also realized she was floating in the air, and upon really looking down, she noticed a black blade sticking out through her chest, as the area around it started to burn like hell. But by the time her brain caught on to what had just happened, she was already lost to darkness...

* * *

Peach was on the front lines, more like behind enemy lines, near the entrance, crushing the intruders with her shield, boots, fist, and sword, while Rouge was safely stuck to her back, blasting away at far, and near intruders, disintegrating them with one shot. Those new upgrades really came in handy, and just in time! She jumped and ignited the jets on her boots to bring Malleus down onto a intruders head, while using Securis to block yet more blades flying in her direction.

"Its getting thick over here!" Rouge called out "Jump us closer to the middle!" She turned her head around, and in a instant, they were closer to the stage. Rouge aimed at a small red round vial on the floor where they just left and fired, creating an explosion that engulfed the intruders there, about 10 or 12 of them.

"We lost another one!" She heard Coco call out "Fall back to the safe zone and DEFEND!" Peach started to back her way to the stage as more came at them from the front. Ducking beneath another blade, she pointed Malleus out and shot Securis, plowing down another five intruders,

"Hang on!" She shouted as she rolled to the right to avoid a downward slash, and jumped to avoid blades sweeping for her legs, then swung Malleus in a wide arc, decapitating the two intruders that tried to attack them. "Clear another path!"

"DONE!" Rouge shouted as she slapped both her guns together and a another large beam obliterated a swarm of them, leading up the the front entrance. "I got four more clips, that's eight more full shots!" She noticed two empty cores from her partners arms smack into two heads, and explode. Shes running out of ammo, and Peach herself felt her armor getting heavy from all the jumping she had been doing. Slightly to the right, she seen Neon, the pigtail singer, roller blading at high speeds between the intruders, hitting each in the leg, slowing them down by encasing there legs in ice, as Yang ran to each one, punching and shattering there legs to pieces. Peach staggered to the left, as a blade hit her right side and drove in. "GROOT!"

"Ill live!" She ripped the blade out and flung it back at her assailant, but he just pulled and it went back into his sheath. He went to fire it again as she heard an explosion from slightly behind her, as Milo in Xiphos form blasted its way into his head, and kept going in such a way that it blasted into four more heads before coming to a halt, stuck in the wall. As six more intruders appeared to take there fallen comrades places, she caught a sight of Jaune on one knee, shield on his head, and Pyrrha on top, launching her into the air as she flung Akouo her shield at them, and it hit each one in the head, and they fell back as she caught her shield in mid air on her arm, landed into a roll, shield checked one, as Jaune appeared beside her, blade high, arcing down towards its head. After he hit his mark, he rolled to the right, and jumped with his knee out, catching another on the chin, while Pyrrha had her hand out to catch a blade soaring at him, and sent it back into its owners head. Jaune then front flipped and brought his sword down, cleaving an others head off, while Pyrrha swept her legs out, tripping three more, and they fell on Jaune's sword as he slashed sideways, chopping them in half.

"I think they are thinning out!" Jaune called out as Pyrrha raised her arm, and Milo flew into her hand. Peach turned her head back to catch the glimpse of a white and red flash, sparks in between, Hero and that red head she thought. "Hold that thought, we got more coming!"Jaune said.

"Rocket cover us from up high!"

"Got it!" As she charged to fly up, "Im really going to need to shower soon..." she muttered. And at that, her partner blasted her way up to take shots at the new approaching group...

* * *

He was fast, but he would slip up, she was sure of it. She slashed low, then high, then stabbed for his midsection, then shot Fira out, while front flipping and trying to bring a boot to his face. But he just parried, and ducked, and rolled. She was getting mad. If she didn't soften him up soon it would all be for nothing. His face was locked in concentration as she brought Bandon in a sweeping arc for his neck and called back Fira so if he tried to roll to the right, she could cleave him, and she brought her boot to the left. He instead shot up, and she instantly shot Bandon in his wake, only a foot below him, using Fira to chop off his legs, but he just caught all her hits on his leg bracers. She shot Fira up at him as well, but he shot his other blade horizontally towards the far wall. She instantly called Bandon back, and followed him. They were now far above the floor, shooting towards the rear wall. She focused her aura on the ring her father had given her, clipped Fira to her belt, and started shooting fire balls at him, as he batted them away.

"Come on and FIGHT ME!" He was only on the defensive and it was starting to REALLY piss her off, but in a flash, he drove a knee into her chin, which she instantly shook off and brought Fira up just in time to block his. He shot one of his blades to the floor, and shot passed her, side swiping her with one of his blades as he passed. She shook that off as well. Years of training with Father, pain only made her stronger. She shot both blades in his wake, propelling her even faster, as she called Bandon back and brought it down to cleave his head. He spun and lifted his blade up, but she shot one straight down to get even lower, then another up when she was under him and her hand shot out and gripped his face as she started to shoot up from below him, too fast for him to react, and she channeled her aura into her hands, using her powers to block out his. He brought both his blades sweeping for her midsection, which she easily back flipped out of the way, but it was already to late. And as she seen his eyes widen, she knew she had her chance. Now it was more equal footing. She focused her aura into her legs and darted toward him, dropping to her knees as he brought both blades in a hard sweeping arc, making two blade beams, but she was already under them, and she shot her blade into his face at near point blank range. He flew back from the force, and she shot another just above his head, so it propelled her towards him, and she slashed at him once, twice, three times, and landed a solid kick in the chest, for good measure, and he crashed hard to the floor. She shot both blades into his shoulder blades, and seen him cry out in pain, as they propelled her towards him, but she landed on a giant, solid, rock person...

"Um, excuse me." She said as she laid a hand on his shoulder, and he started to shake, and changed back into his normal form, and the instant he did, she jammed her heel into his temple and sent him falling limp to the floor. At last, she stood over Hero, her blades still trapping him. At long last. She would return him to her father. Father had been kind right? He made me who I am, I am better then the one he was always so proud for. Stark... Her older brother. She was just as special, she thought as she looked down at him, what made them so different? Feeling no pitty for what was about to come. He betrayed us, he, betrayed me! Not only did he bretray father and run away, he left me to be alone. They were forced to be rivals, but he was the only real thing she had. "I hope your ready to come home."

"Not yet!" But in a instant, a big white female knight knocked her over, and disappeared with his trapped body. Now she was PISSED. She re-sheathed both blades and jumped back as a hulking giant in green armor with a long bronze sword landed where she was, smashing the ground, she instantly shot Bandon into the mans back as he cried out in pain, and she landed on his back, thumbed Fira alive and swiped it across his neck twice as he crumpled to the floor on his hands and knees, before back flipping away to avoid that annoying bitches crude mini gun. She could easily slice through all those bullets if she wanted. If that's all that girl has, that is pretty dull. However, she was running out of Shadow Guards she thought, if they were able to focus on her so much. That gun had its uses, like small Grimm and Shadow Guards apparently, but still. The blond haired, red eyed girl appeared to her right, blazing fist coming at her head at impressive speeds, not fast enough to be a threat, but still fast, she ducked, and grabbed the girls arm, sapping her powers form her, and her eyes went from red, to purple.

"Hey, what th-" She cut her off as she jumped and kicked her square in her chest, and she flew into the wall, sounds of a few bones breaking as she crashed into it. She would fight her way through all these weak excuses for fighters if she had to. Pink grenades started to soar in her direction, which she just sliced in half with both blades, as a large red beam shot towards her. She shot Bandon towards the direction of that ice wall, and was propelled to it. She landed just behind that girl with that big gun, and shot Bandon behind her,

"Not dead yet!" Robin teased,

"Argg!" She called out as she flew off the stage, and she called Bandon back from the girls back and into her hand. Then a black haired girl with a bow and two blades landed in front of her.

"Your not getting out of here alive." She grinned at the girl, while shooting Fira high, and Bandon low, but swinging her body to the left, she had to catch her somewhere, and she did. The girl created a clone, and jumped to the left, and Robin bashed her with her shoulder, before grabbing her leg, and focusing her aura into it, while slamming the girl to the ground. She felt her body burning now. It felt like a hunger she could not contain. She had never sapped so many auras before. It felt as if her body would explode. She welcomed the pain. It made her fight harder. But she noticed her arm, starting to flicker. No, NO.

"NOT YET! I'M SO CLOSE!" She cried out, and tried to make a dash to where she seen her brother off to the side, someone helping hold him up, and the others finishing off the remaining Shadow Guards, but she was frozen in place. The white haired girl formed multiple glyphs, and shot a storm of ice spikes at her. But it was too late. She failed. Her father was calling her back. As the spikes flew through her, as is she was a ghost, she prepared for her punishment. She knelled down, and the light claimed her...

* * *

He was panting, and bleeding from both shoulder blades, chest on fire, Peach was holding him up. He looked up to the stage where she stood, starting to flicker, red eyes burning into his, as those around threw everything they had at her, with no effect. She was already gone. It was useless. Then she fully disappeared in a blinding red flash, and the remaining six or so Shadow Guards turned into ash and dust and evaporated, along with the other hundreds of bodies and there weapons with them. The cafe was a mess, the front and rear entrances looked as if a Bullhead blasted through both sides, so did a few spots on the wall. The tables were pretty much all destroyed, the ceiling had multiple holes in it, and scattered around the floor were empty lockers. The only thing really left intact was the stage they had set up, ice barriers still up, and- NO. His heart almost shattered as his eyes caught Kayreen working a spell over Ariel who was on the floor, hole in her chest, blood stains on it, and blood smeared on her lips. He somehow got his strength back and tried to run over to her but stopped as a blue explosion erupted at his feet. Confused, he looked up to see Neptune aiming his rifle at him.

"You, YOU stay the fuck away!" As the remains of his team, Sun, and Sage, both drew there weapons and looked towards Hero. What remained of team FNKI as well, trained there weapons on him, the leader Flynt spoke up.

"Yeah, don't move. We just fought off a bunch of dudes who looked just like you, and fought just like you. Were not taking any chances." In a flash Blake appeared in front of him, holding her chest.

"Stop! You don't understand!" He seen her wince as she spoke, she was clearly hurt as well.

"Blake move!" Sun called out.

"Sun, no." She pleaded. "Please, you have to trust me, he is innocent." He shook his head.

"Naw, I trust you. I don't trust HIM." Hero looked around the room, all eyes were on him, anger in them all. He glanced over at Rouge who was squinting her eyes at him, and had a confused look on her face, but she stayed by her sisters side, holding her up, while Coco was holding her chest, Velvet attending to a wound in her back. He looked at Peach, who kept her distance, even though she had saved his life. She looked angry and confused as well. The only person by his side was Blake, and in a flash of rose petals, Ruby was in front of Blake.

"Blake, are you SURE we can trust him?" She questioned. Blake just nodded. "Hmmm..." Ruby said while looking him over with a titled head and squinted eyes. He was at a loss for words, he tried to speak but his voice was weak.

"I, this... This is all my fault. I... I'm the one they want. I should just leave." He blurted out.

"Oh, that wont be an option for you, Mr. Nakamura." A familiar voice said from behind. He turned to see Professors Ozpin and Glynda, standing in the entrance. "What have you kids gotten into this time..."

* * *

The leaders of the 7 teams were present in Ozpins office, Hero, Sun, Coco, Ruby, Destin, Jaune, and Flynt. The Beacon infirmary was full at the moment, Yang with a broken rib and arm, Scarlet, Ariel, and a member of team FNKI suffered from stab wounds. Ivory had gotten one of her wings sliced off, and her aura was shattered. Yatsuhashi was in the infirmary, but quickly recovered. Sadly Ievan Polka from FNKI lost his life as a swarm of Shadow Guards overwhelmed him. Coco suffered a stab wound as well, but she was currently in a bandage, and hers was not as bad, and knowing her she would not miss a meeting of this magnitude. Ozpin looked them over and sipped his coffee before continuing.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss Mr. Coal. Coco, I expected better from you, sending me and Glynda away so you could throw a, party? You could have just asked. We face a very serious threat. And I think its time our friend here really tells us about his past." He nodded towards Hero, and all eyes fell on him. He sighed. There was no holding it back now.

"My, father... Ever since I can remember, had forced me to train. Every task, involved me fighting for my life. I would wake up, and in order to eat, Id have to fight those, Shadow Guards, on my way to the kitchen. If I didn't make it, I would get beat until I lost consciousness, aura or not. If I did make it, after I ate, I had to fight my way to the training rooms, where Id spar some more with the Guards. It was not like here, I was forced to kill. There was no, 15% drop out. If your aura levels were wiped out, they would beat you to sleep. They wanted me to focus mainly on my powers, to fully trust in them, and to develop them more." He kept his gaze on Ozpin as he spoke "I thought they were training me to become an assassin, or else why train someone so harshly? Let alone your own son? He ended up having a girl, the girl we seen today, Robin, and he put her through the same treatment. So I did some digging. I found out I was not the first, by far, and certainly wont be the last. He was using me for my powers. He was having me train, and get stronger, so when I came of age, he would absorb my aura, my life, and my semblance. I was just another tool in his lust for power. I tried escaping a few times and failed, and suffered severely for it. He does NOT take kindly to disobedience. I can imagine my sister is getting it real bad right now. But I figured out how he locked onto my signal, and i was able to remove the tracker in my spine." He took a breath to compose him self. "At 14, I managed to escape, shortly after I found Blake, and she helped me get farther away, she helped shelter me, and taught me that there were better ways to life, and that she aspired to be a Huntress. I was too young to follow her to Beacon, so while she came here, I stayed hidden, and she trained me when she could, until I would be able to apply here. I thought that I could really get away, be free, but apparently I'm more important then I thought, and I was to naive to think I could get away. How they found me, I don't know."

"Are we just going to believe this bull-" Flynt started to say as Glynda shut his mouth and Ozpin gave him a stern look. Ozpin then sighed and nodded.

"With your powers, you are more valuable then you think. And he is telling the truth. When I first noticed you on initiation day, I noticed the robes, and your weapons. I remembered reading a book about "The Master of Time and Space". Thousands of years old, kept his vigor by sapping the essence from his offspring, and commanded an endless army of human form Grimm, known only as Shadow Guards, which, carried Void Dust Katanas that could be shot from the sheaths and used as grapple lines, or as a ballistic blade." Everyone got silent and glanced towards Hero. He kept his eyes focused on Ozpin. "This is very troubling indeed, and in light or recent events, I'm going to have to ask we be discreet about this matter."

"Professor are you-"

"Yes Sun, I'm VERY sure. The threat this man can pose, is not to be taking lightly. And you of all people know we cannot go around spreading stories, causing fear,"

"And alerting the Grimm." Coco finished and Ozpin nodded.

"So what do we do?" Jaune asked.

"You may inform your teams, BUT, and I'm VERY serious about this, if word gets out, I will make sure you and your teams will never qualify to become Huntresses, and Huntsman. We will come up with a plan, THAT you can be sure of, but for now."

"Business as usual." Ruby said, and again Ozpin nodded.

"What if they try attack us again?" Sun asked

"The ONLY reason they attacked is because me, and Glynda were not here." Coco and Ruby let there heads drop. "So don't pull a stunt like that again. Are we clear on all counts?" He looked at everyone who in turn nodded. "Good. Go be with your teams, they will need you in the days to come."

"And we will be stepping up training, for OUR, students. If the rest of you want to be involved further I'd suggest you do the same." Glynda said

"Nah, were done here. Later guys." Flynt said as he turned around and made his way to the elevator.

"Very well then." Ozpin said, "The rest of you are dismissed."

* * *

As her vision started to clear, she noticed two Royal Guards at the end of the portal, they grabbed there sheaths, blade half out, before speaking.

"The Master demands your presence immediately."

"Then let's not keep him waiting" She replied. She knew she would get the full extent of his wrath. She couldn't show any weakness, that would only make it worse. She was ready to face the consequences of her failure. She learned more about the people she would be facing, so in her mind it was worth it. The two guards at the throne room, opened the door and she made her way in, Royal Guards still close behind. She got on one knee before her father, and bowed her head. She waited in silence for awhile, before he stood up, she could hear him breathing deeply, he was furious.

"Rise." He said, and she stood up and met his burning red gaze. He lifted his hand, as he started sapping her aura from where he was, and as he took the last of it, she almost collapsed, but she stood strong. He snapped his fingers and one guard from behind shoved his boot into her back, and she crashed face first into the steps, as the other picked her up from the back of her robes and flung her like a rag doll across the room. She hit and instantly felt her body go limp as her bones shattered, and her whole body was on fire. One of he guards was instantly on top of her, as he brought his boot straight at her nose, and shattered it, blood spurting in every direction. He brought another boot to her chest before he took a step back. She looked up at her father, who was now sitting on his throne, and she seen his hands go up, as he restored her aura, and she felt her bones healing, and wounds sealing as she got back up to her feet, meeting her father's eyes, as he started to drain her aura again. One of the guards brought his elbow down onto her head and she crumpled to the floor, as they continued to beat her again. He repeated this process 7 times, each time getting her closer to blacking out from the pain just to heal her and then sap her aura to start over. Each time she met his gaze, un-wavering grin set on her face. She showed no weakness, no fear. He snapped his fingers and all the guards left the room. He had not restored her aura yet, as she heard him step off of his throne, and made his way over to her. She lifted her head, and met his gaze as he brought his boot down on top of her face. Spitting out more blood, and a tooth, she looked back up to meet his gaze. He narrowed his eyes, and barely noticeable, the right side of his lip curled into a partial smile, as he held his hand out. Confused, she took it and he hauled her up. As she made it onto her feet, her aura was instantly full again, and her wounds healed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I feel your power. Unlike many before you, you are stronggg." He said almost sounding like a purr. She dropped to a knee and bowed her head. "Do not mistake my kindness for weakness." He said as he back handed her. She felt her aura drain to half from the simple slap, and her head turned, but she held her posture, unflinching. "Disobey me again, and you won't get any mercy from me. Because of you, we have been exposed!" He growled. "I hope you at least learned about your enemies. He grabbed her face, and pulled the images from her mind of her encounter at Beacon, absorbing it all instantly. "Stark..."

"I almost had him."

"Almost is not enough. You disobeyed, and you failed. Ozpin and his witch were arriving as it was, you would have been caught and all would have been lost. Return to your quarters, I will send for you later."

"Yes my Master."

* * *

He wasn't sure what to think of the whole situation yet. So much had happened in such little time, it had only been one week since he started Beacon, been given his own team, started to bond with them, and already his past had tracked him there, and already they had to fight for there lives against HIS father. People had got hurt, because of HIM. He didn't know what to think, or what to do, but one thing he did know, was that he had to get to the infirmary as soon as possible. He opened the main door, and made his way inside. Not as many people inside as he expected, but he made his way over to one of the doors, the one Sun was standing outside of. Hero was about to push his way in when Sun laid a hand on his chest.

"Hey, Hero, Stark... whatever your name is, Neptune is in there and he does NOT want to see you right now."

"She is MY partner, I have a right. He is not even apart of this school, you cant stop me." Though he felt bad, he NEEDED to see her. "I need to she if shes alright."

"She's going to be fine."

"I still NEED to see her." He tried again, but Sun stepped in his way fully now.

"Look, I get it. But if you want me to trust you, your going to have to trust me. If you go in there, Nep WILL fight you. We don't want that. He thinks you abandoned her out there."

"That's ridiculous!" Hero shouted

"Maybe, but while you were off solo fighting that chick playing hero, we were all trying to provide support for one another. WE, were all fighting together."

"You seen how she easily took everyone out, I'm the only one who could go toe to toe with her."

"Yet she still owned you... Look, the best I can do is tell her you came to see her when she wakes." Sage was standing by Scarlet's door, and made his way over next to Sun as he heard the commotion.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. Hero balled his fists, and his heart started to pound in his chest. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hero." It was the Spartan "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Hero continued to glare at Sun and Sage, thanking Destin for saving THERE lives.

"Sure." He growled as he spun and followed the spartan out the door. He led him outside, and into the courtyard before turning around and focusing his eyes on Hero.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, and Hero was slightly confused. He sighed.

"I've been through worse, I just don't understand why they wont let me see MY partner."

"You need to calm the hell down, I can feel your burning aura from here. You need to look at it in there eyes, in all our eyes. We were trying to have a party, your mad at THEM but, out of no where apparently your sister tried to kill us all, and your not even who you even say you are. We should be mad at YOU. And Sun was half right, this is not a lone wolf job. We could have taken her on as a team, or maybe even you and Ariel. Instead you just disappeared to fight her, without saying a single word. Your suppose to be a team LEADER Hero, not run off and leave your teams side just cause you think we, they, cant handle it. When I became leader, I told them all about me. My stolen armor, why I'm REALLY here, where I'm from, and I made one rule. No matter what, we live or die together. I mean, don't you think its little late to be coming to your partners side? Do you even know who was the one who came to YOUR partners aid when she was getting overwhelmed? Did you even KNOW she was calling for help?" His words stabbed deep in and hit home. He did leave her side with out much as a single, bye, or be back, or anything.

"I..." He was at a loss for words, and he took a seat on a nearby bench. "Your right." Was all he could say. The spartan looked down at him, then placed a hand on his shoulder

"Its been a tough day man." he sighed "But I get you. She wiped the floor with two 4th years, and two 3rd years. You were the ONLY one who knew how she would fight. I just hope you learned something, secrets get people killed. Plain and simple." Hero nodded at the truth in his words. "Maybe if we knew more, at least your team Hero. Have you even spoken to them?"

"No one was at the room. And they have not been answering my calls. Ariel was my last option, but..." He paused, they both already knew the reason.

"Damn. I'm sorry bro, its been a real fucked up day huh. Everything will sort itself out, just need time. Alot of shit got turned upside down today, just need the dust to settle. Everyone is still in shock." Yeah no kidding, Hero thought to himself.

"Thanks for the talk Spartan, your the last person I expected to talk to, honestly. I'm sorry. I've been running for so long, I didn't expect..."

"Look man," he said as he laid a hand on his shoulder "We are both only a week into this leader thing. I'm sure there is a lot we can learn from each other. I'm sure you would do the same if I were in your shoes. Your a good dude Hero, don't forget that." He nodded down at him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get back to my team." And the Spartan turned, and made his way back into the building leaving Hero alone with his thoughts. The guy was 100% right. He should have been more open with his team, and he should have been the one to look over Ariel. He would have to thank who ever it was that answered her call for help. He got down onto the grass and sat with his legs crossed. He really need to clear his head some more.

* * *

Fuck, it had been a crazy day, she thought to herself as she took another pull of the blunt she was sharing with Kayreen.

"Do you think that leader shit is over by now?" Rouge asked as Kayreen checked her scroll and nodded.

"Yeah, Destin is calling a team meeting actually. So Ill have to run. You gonna be okay Coffee brat?" She asked,

"Yeah yeah, you know me. I should probably answer back Hero, or Stark."

"Don't be so hard on the guy. Give him a chance."

"I don't know, I mean I spilled my shitty history. You said Spartan spilled his secrets, I just thought he would have kept us in the loop of things, trusted us more. I don't know." She took two more pulls as Kayreen got to her feet, and reached down to hug the smaller girl, and she hugged her back.

"I swear, I've given more hugs this week, then I have in my entire life time."

"You getting soft on us!"

"Oh fuck up!" She called over her shoulder as the dust head turned and left. She put out the blunt, and put it in her pocket as she gathered her thoughts. She was going to have to face Hero sooner or later. Better sooner, cause she wanted some answers. She grabbed her scroll out and hit his contact pic, and it rang once.

"Rouge, I... mean Rocket." He didn't sound to be doing too good. "Its good to hear from you. Whats up?"

"I was wondering if we could meet up? Maybe dorm room in 20?" She asked and he replied instantly.

"Ill be there."

"Good shit, Ill bring Groot, see you then." And she hung up. She got up from her chair, and left the private study room, where she was with Kayreen, and left the library. She knew Peach was currently with team JNPR in their dorm room, so instead of calling, she was just going to pick the girl up. She walked up to the door, switched Cinis to cannon form, and banged on the door, letting them know exactly who it was , as her hand made a loud clanging sound like taking a brick to a metal wall. The door opened and she looked up at the pink eyes staring down at her.

"Hey Ren, Peachpuff here?" He nodded, and stepped aside, admitting her entrance to the room. Pyrrha and Nora waved as she walked in, and Peach was over on Jaune's bed, speaking in hushed tones, trying to have a private conversation in the small room as she looked up and smiled at Rouge.

"Hey Rouge, come on over." Jaune said and waved her over. So she walked over to the two Arcs.

"Hey Groot, hey Arc. Whats going on?" She asked, and Jaune spoke first.

"Not much at the moment, though I need a few moments to my team if you two don't mind." He said politely.

"That's fine," Rouge replied "I just came by to pick up Groot here. We got a few things we need to go over." Jaune nodded.

"Oh I bet, don't we all. Then I'll let you two get at him. Ill see you later Peach." He said as he hugged his sister, and she made her way up, hugging the rest of team JNPR, even Ren.

"Thanks guys, I will see you all later." And they both exited the room, and made there way to their own room. "So whats this about?" Peach asked.

"That meeting is over, and I think we deserve some answers don't you?" She nodded.

"It would be nice to know why we were attacked by people who looked like Hero's family. It was like we were fighting an army of him." Rouge nodded, and Peach continued, "Not as tough as him, thankfully, but still. It was VERY unsettling."

"Very. Down to the weapons. And that red one was ruthless.I mean, I'm pretty bad ass, but she is on a whole new level. She took Yang out with like two hits, or was it less?" Rouge shook her head in disbelief.

"She almost took Hero." That made Rouge stop for a second, and she looked up at Peach. She had almost forgot about that. The red devil had Hero dead to rights. "If I didn't step in, he would be gone."

"How did she just take everyone out like that, this isn't looking too good." She shook her head again as Peach held open the door for her and she stepped in. Hero was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes on them, like he knew they were... well he did know they were coming. It was still a bit creepy. He instantly made his way over, and stopped two feet away from the two girls. He had a look of worry, and concern on his face.

"Peach, Rouge... before I explain myself, I wanted to tell you both how sorry I am, and I will do all I can to make it up to you both. Not just for not telling you about my past," He bowed his head in shame "but for not having the teams back. Ariel is in the infirmary and SSSN wont even let me see her, but I'm guessing that's what I deserve." His voice cracked a little. Her leader rarely lost control of his voice. She could tell he was hurting, and she felt bad, but Rouge needed answers first.

"WE, will get you in to see Ariel, AFTER, you explain to us what is going on. All of it." Peach said.

"I agree. We will get you to Jaws, once we heard your side of the story." Of course they would give him the benefit of the doubt. She noticed him relax more.

"You may want to take a seat, it may be a long story."

"I got nothing but time Future." Rouge replied as she made her way up to her bed and sat on the edge, Peach sitting on hers. Hero turned to face them and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I was born with the name Stark Nakamura, Stark meaning white, being I'm mostly white furred. My younger sister, the red robbed one I fought, was born Robin Nakamura. Now she is currently 11." a whistle escaped Rouge's lips "Yeah, young and incredibly powerful, and very very deadly. My father, from what I researched, all his children had amazing powers. She has the gift of actually blocking semblances if she touches you with one of her hands. Which is what happened to me, I slipped up, she grabbed me, and I couldn't stop her. She has gotten A LOT better over the years. Which is why she easily took out Yang, Yatsu, Chris and Blake. She use to only be able to block 1 at a time, but clearly she had gotten better. Her usage use to make her skin start to glow, and blister and peel. Like her body was imploding. But it seems like shes gotten better control of it, which makes me think my father unlocked her powers early, which can not be a good thing. Now I know what your thinking, what does that have to do with me?"

"Spot on Future." Rouge quipped.

"I just need you to know what were up against. Now..." He went on to tell them how ever since he could remember, he was always tested, every task involved fighting, and killing the "Shadow Guards", that they had fought earlier. He recalled a time at age five, where he slipped up, and they chopped his tail off, then beat him to unconsciousness for being weak. Her and Peach listened in silence, and horror, as he went on to say this was a daily occurrence. "If you disobeyed him, he has a power to drain your aura, and the Guards would pommel you, near to blacking out from the pain, then he would restore my aura, healing me, then sap it again just to repeat the process. It would go on until he was satisfied you learned your lesson." He recalled non stop spars, and training with Monks, who would test his skills, and his ability to foresee small glimpses into the future through touch, and trained him relentlessly so that he could learn to get those glimpses from small gusts, or breezes, or changes in wind and air. "That was life, that was ALL I knew. I figured he was training me to be an assassin, but as he constantly had me taking out the Shadow Guards, I wondered, why cant they be assassins. Then around age nine, he introduced me to Robin." He shook his head. "Only three at the time, walked, talked, intelligent, on top of already being skilled with a sword." His voice started to crack "Do you have any idea what it was like to watch a little baby girl, flipping around the Shadow Guards, chopping off limb after limb, like it was second nature, but messing up, and being beaten just like I was? This TINY BABY GIRL!" His breathing was getting heavy. "I didn't understand it. I had tried to help her a few times, and my father was not happy the times I did, and we would both pay the price. When I turned 12, and she was six, he started pitting us against each other. I'd wipe the floor with her, nine times out of ten. Every so often she would be able to land a hand on me, and get me, and for my loss I suffered. Then I learned that for all her losses, she would get punished as well. So I started taking falls for her, crazy thing was, after so much beatings, she started to like the pain, it seemed to driver her further. Though I could hold my own, I couldn't take it anymore. So I did some digging. Legends call him "The Master of Time and Space", because he has been alive for thousands of years. But its the way he keeps living, is what made me get away. He drains the life essence of his children, as well as there powers, absorbing both. I'm not quite sure how many different semblances he has, but he is not one to mess with. He was using me, I was just a vessel of power, and life. Normally he would fully unlock the powers first, then drain it, and he only unlocked them at older years, about 19-20 from what I read, so I missed out. I tried to escape several times, only to, as you seen when Robin started to flicker and phase out, he called me back to face punishment. It took time, but I was able to gain his trust back, and I had learned that at birth, we were implanted with trackers in our spines, nearly impossible to remove. But I managed to find some one with semblance that was speed when I undertook a mission outside the fortress, and they could vibrate parts of there body, and phase through solid objects. He helped me with that, and I tried to bring my sister in on it with me, but she didn't listen. She craved the power my father fed her, and she thought it was impossible that he would discard such a strong pupil, blind to the fact she was beaten everyday of her life, and she sold me out. I barely escaped with my life, but when I made it out, I didn't look back. I met Blake along the way, and she helped shelter me. We kept each other sharp, she was running from her past, and I was as well. We bonded quickly, and I shared my past with her, and her with me, and she really took me under wing. She got into Beacon, and I laid low until I was able to apply to Beacon. Three years, and zero problems." She noticed a tear rolling down his left cheek as his head was still low, and he wiped it away. "I thought I could run forever, I thought I was finally free, I was wrong. And now it's all my fault that people got hurt, it's my fault Ievan lost his life, it's all my fault, all of it." His voice finally gave and tears started to flow down his eyes. Rouge was instantly on her feet and made her way over to him and engulfed him in her arms. "If only I would have spoke up, sooner." He said in between sobs.

"Shhh Hero, it's going to be ok now." Peach said as she wrapped her, and Hero in her arms, as Hero let go into soft sobs, and went limp in there arms. He had been through a lot in life, she understood that. Years of being forced to kill, years of beatings, never feeling safe or knowing what love was, just to find out your a glorified power tool for his so called father. Rouge came from a loving family herself, so she felt for him deeply. Her insides started burning from seeing her leader this distraught. And as things would get better, she vowed to wipe this monster from the face of Remnant.

"Were here for you Hero, and we always will be." She said as she softly stroked his ear and kissed his wet cheek.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Blake asked Ozpin as he turned to face her, but Glynda spoke up.

"I think it would be best if, for now, we did nothing. Though we double watch around Hero if he leaves. And one of us will need to be here at all times."

"What difference does it make if you guys are here a or not? You mentioned that before, but what do you mean?" Glynda glanced at Ozpin, and he spoke up.

"We have ways to stop them. Not easy, but it can be done. This, Robin, became ambitious and thought she could succeed, thankfully she was wrong. But moving forward, we cannot take any chances. They wont dare attack here again, that much is certain."

"But we cant allow him to stay out there, clearly he wont just give up!"

"We know Miss Belladonna. But first we have to find out exactly where he is, and we need to do more research. We have an idea, but it will take time to put it in motion. And the sooner we act on it, the more it will scream trap. So, we need to be patient. Continue looking over him. Just don't be seen. We need them to recover, and get back to working order, without feeling like someone is watching them at all times." She nodded.

"Understood Professor."

"Were going to be having more training sessions as well, but other then that, business as usual, for now. That will be all." Blake nodded a second time, turned, and made her way towards the elevator.

"I hope we know what we are doing Ozpin."

"So do I Glynda, so do I..."

* * *

 ** _Updated: 2/9/2016_**


	8. Chapter 8: Time Heals all

**Time heals all: Chapter 8**

"Hero!" She cried out while trying to sit up, instantly wishing she didn't and wincing in pain at a burning sensation in her chest.

"Dammit, if I hear that name one more... Ariel?" She felt a hand touch her forehead, and she slowly opened her eyes, looking into her brothers face, not far from hers. "She's up!" He called out. "Take it easy kid, your healed but you will probably be sore for awhile." No kidding, she thought. She felt like she took a sword... oh right, I DID take a sword through the back. Bits and pieces of the event started to come back.

"What, happened? Is everyone, okay?" He gently caressed her forehead and smiled down at her.

"Well I'm better now that you are. But a lot has kind of happened since you've been out."

"Where's my team? Where's Hero?" She asked and he frowned at her.

"Don't worry about that right now." He replied and she frowned back.

"What do you mean, 'Don't worry about that.' Its my team." She said while trying to sit up, but he held her down.

"Like I said, a lot has happened. I don't trust that kid, and I don't think you should either." She shook her head and sighed.

"You don't even know the guy Nep."

"And you've only known him for a week!" He retorted

"And I know him A LOT better then you, and I trust him with my life."

"I don't care, your not safe with him around!" She sighed

"Nep." She looked him in the eyes, "We BOTH go to schools that are designed to train us to KILL. None of us are "safe". We both signed up for this, I knew what I was getting into, and though I do love you more for being by my side, again, were training to be Huntsman and Huntresses. Its NOT, all fun and games. You cant always be here, that's why I have my partner. You don't know what we've been through in this small amount of time. I KNOW, and I know that he would be here day and night until I got better. The fact that he is not, tells me that you didn't let him, and that's not right. I love you, but I need to be with my team, and you need to be with yours." He leaned back with a frown, and looked to be hurt, and deep in thought. Then he turned away.

"Damn it... Don't grow up too fast on me sis." She reached out for his hand.

"But I am, we both are. Do you trust me?" He turned back to meet her gaze and responded swiftly.

"You know I do."

"Then trust me when I say I will be okay, and Hero is okay." He sighed and looked away, but nodded. "And your lucky Hero is a good guy, if I were him, I would have wiped the floor with you." He laughed at that.

"Ha! Yeah right! I heard hes good, but I'm better." He winked at her, and she snorted.

"Maybe better at dressing, and got that Vasilias charm," She winked back "but yeah, he would wipe the floor with you. Trust me, I've went toe to toe with the guy, and it landed me here." She winced as she said that, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way. Thankfully he just chuckled.

"Geez, you are such a traitor. I may have to teach you a few things though."

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." Someone said outside of the door, and out of nowhere, Rouge burst through the door, Cinis and Pulv charged and ready, Peach behind her, holding Sun up in a one handed grip against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"Put em up! Were bustin you out Jaws!" Ariel could not help but burst out into laughter at the sight. Rouge tilted her head and shades down. "What, not convincing? Should I put a hole in th-"

"Rocket, come up here and give me a hug!" Rouge raised a eyebrow and sighed.

"You people and your damn hugs." She said as she made her way over to the side of the bed with a smile, and hands back to normal as she climbed halfway up the bed to hug her.

"Well you do have a knack for hugging people when they are half nude." She said while hugging her tight, and playing with the smaller girls hair. "I'm glad you guys are alright."

"Us, oh come on, your the one who got shanked. Besides, Rocket and Groot are the back bone of this team!" Peach finally put Sun down, and made her way over to hug them both.

"We are glad to see you awake and well. Speaking of which, excuse us Neptune, HARP matters to attend to, or do I need Rocket here to escort you out?" Peach said while Rouge changed her arms back to cannons and grinned up at her brother.

"I know when I'm not wanted." He said with his hands up while giving Ariel a kiss on her forehead. "Love you sis, don't be a stranger."

"Never, love you too." She replied and watched him walk to the door and stop at Hero, who was standing by the entrance.

"Wait," she heard Hero say before he walked out, "can I... talk to you for a second?" Neptune seemed ready to shoot him down, or just shoot him, but he turned and glanced toward Ariel.

"Yeah, lets make it quick though. I got things to do."

"CLEARLY!" Rouge yelled out, and Ariel slapped her arm, who in turned glared at her attacker. Hero and her brother stepped out and closed the door.

"Whats that all about?" She asked.

"Hero said something about coming here to go spearfishing," she said while winking at Ariel, "and also if your bro was still here, he wanted to apologize."

"Don't be too hard on the guy, hes, been through a lot." Peach said while glancing at the closed door.

"I'm not mad at him, I knew he had some deep dark past. I'm guessing he did some explaining?" Ariel asked.

"Oh yeah, he sure did." Peach answered. "It goes beyond deep and dark, it was not pretty to say the least. And I can imagine talking about it wont be easy for him a 3rd time over. I don't think I ever seen anyone so... hurt, the way he was."

"Yeah..." Rouge simply said, at a loss for words. It must be serious. "We will give y'all some private time though. We just wanted to make sure he was able to come see you without being turned away by those jerks."

"Neptune can be, overprotective at times." Ariel said, "But he means well, that's siblings for you."

"Yeah, no kidding. When he took a shot at Hero I almost, ALMOST, turned your brother in to ashes." She smirked "Future mentioned that he couldn't see you and burst out in te-" She was cut off by a kick to the foot from Peach.

"Wait, what?" Rouge growled at Peach who shook her head, and Rouge just shrugged.

"What of it? Anyways... its not easy seeing a grown man cry like that." Ariel was taken back. Cry? Over her?

"Over me?" She asked and Rouge laughed.

"More or less. You, the whole sitch. Like I said, it was deep. But don't worry, it will be okay." Ariel nodded, wondering what it could possibly be. As on que, the door opened, and Hero walked in, and locked his eyes on Ariel's, they looked sad, and she offered him a small smile.

"Come over here Hero, what are you waiting for." She said, and he slightly blushed and a smile made its way onto his lips. He almost sprinted over, tripping over Peach, as he engulfed her in a warm, tight embrace, while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I was so worried..." He said, and she could feel the tension in his body slowly releasing as each second passed with her in his arms.

"Sooo... what was this about spearfishing?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood more, and he and Rouge laughed. His laughter made her heart pound, and feeling his body shake with each one, made her feel so much better. He finally let go and looked her in the eyes, then rubbed his palm on her cheek before pulling away and apologizing to Peach for tripping over her, and re gained his composure. He cleared his throat.

"We will give you guys some space." Peach said as Rouge whined.

"But I wanna watch!" she said with a giggle. "I promised the Dust head I'd help her fix the cafe anyways, needs to be done by tomorrow. Back to classes..."

"Ill join you then." Peach said, and they both hugged Ariel and Hero, before leaving. Hero took a seat in the chair, eyes never leaving Ariel's, for what seemed like 5 minutes. She blushed finally and cleared her throat. He blushed as well, and shook his head to clear it.

"Sorry, your just so beau... I mean..." he turned away "I, wont ever let you out of my sight again." He said while grabbing her hand, and turning back to meet her gaze.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He replied while softly kissing her hand. "I'm just confused as to why your not as furious with me as everyone else is?" She shrugged.

"I trust you." She simply said. "I knew the risks coming to this school, it cant be ALL fun and games. And I knew when you were ready, you would tell me why you always have trouble sleeping at night." He sighed. "I wanted you to tell me when you were ready." He took a deep breath.

"Well its common knowledge now. It would not be fair to hold back on my partner. You should have been the first to know, and I'm sorry. I just, I don't know. We have been here a week, I thought I had more time."

"Hero," she said softly "if there's ANYTHING, I know, its that you cannot run from your past. At some point when you least expect it, it will bite you in the ass. For example, at a nice party." They both chuckled.

"Yeah, I fully understand that now."

"But I have to ask you, what did you tell my brother?" He sighed again.

"I pretty much begged him for one more chance to prove I will be the best partner, the partner that is deserving of someone like you. And that I would never leave your side. He then said 'Woah woah slow down, your here for school not girls!' But, he said its a start at least." Ariel couldn't help but laugh.

"Yup, that's Nep alright." They sat in silence for a moment.

"So... I suppose now is the best time for you to learn more about me huh." She smiled, and gave him her full attention. "So I was born, Stark Nakamura..." And he went on, from beatings, to training, to punishments, living a life of torture, and loneliness, to his sister who she felt bad for because she was so blinded by there fathers powers, and also about how much of a bad ass she is. He also went on about how he tried to escape, and about how powerful his father is, and that's only the tip of it. He went on about how he escaped, how he met Blake, when finally coming here he thought he was free.

"Okay wait, if you removed the tracker, how did he know you were here? Or even know when to attack?"

"She did mention that father wanted her to wait. I think it was her."

"Okay, same question. How did she know?" Hero seemed stumped.

"That is a very good question." He said, while his brows narrowed in. "If he didn't want her to attack, then he gave her no info. But she knows Ozpin, and Goodwitch apparently have something where the Shadow Guards cannot be here. So she had to know they were away..." Ariel was unhappy now that she asked that question.

"Do you think they could have spies here? Or hidden Guards?" Hero didn't answer, his face was twisted in concentration.

"I suppose its possible. Shadow Guards NEVER leave the fortress without direct orders from my father as well. The fact that she was able to obtain so many is, troubling. I never even had that much access. The problem is, she could only take them once, then he would sense them gone. And the guards serve ONE purpose, kill. Inside, we were only aloud to leave on missions, which was like once every other week, he could track us, mind you. I think, this could have been an inside job. Think of it, if this never happened, we would be on our first mission tomorrow. I would have been vulnerable. But last min, we get Oz and Goodwitch to leave, and she attacks us that day. What if she was SUPPOSE, to capture me on our mission, but she heard that the two left, so she wanted to impress father by taking everyone out, and getting me."

"Ambitious, but she failed miserably, by the way..."

"Yeah, and I bet she got it REAL GOOD from him. But she instantly knew that the two were gone. We need to really keep our eyes open, something else is at play here." She started to worry more as he spoke. "As it is, I'm not aloud to leave Beacon unless Ozpin says so. Back to being a caged animal I suppose." He sighed.

"Oh Hero, its not like that. Besides, Ill be by your side the whole time, is that so horrible?" He chuckled,

"Not in the slightest." He replied as he leaned in and kissed her lips. He was getting more comfortable with her, and it made her think of what the future could hold for them. "But, I may have to slightly break a promise. Is there anything I can get you? You must be starving."

"Come to think of it, yes, I am. But is the cafe even open?"

"No, but I called for takeout earlier and got crab dumplings." She almost melted, her favorite. "But they are in the room, I was not fully sure if I was going to be able to see you..."

"Then hurry back." She leaned forward and pursed her lips, and as he leaned in for a kiss, she put her finger to his. "Nope, you have to come back fast if you want that." She winked at him. He smirked, and in a white flash he was gone. She giggled to herself. I could get use to this...

* * *

From the outside, it didn't look as bad as she thought it would, it actually looked completely fixed, though there was a closed sign by the door.

"Sup Yatsu, I'm guessing they are already finished." He bowed his head before speaking.

"Hello Rocket, no not quite."

"So are you suppose to be a bouncer or something?" He smiled and nodded. "Well we promised we would help out."

"Coco told me." He nodded and opened the door for them.

"Oh, she's here!?" Rouge made her way past the giant, and Peach followed but stopped to ask him,

"Your feeling better?"

"Yes." He nodded "and thank you for that block when the fighting had broke out." She smiled and nodded, then followed in Rouge's wake who was now talking to the elder fashionista, no shades and no beret, only wearing a brown jumpsuit, with plain black boots, and she had a large paint gun in her hands. The cafe from the inside still looked battered. There were still some scattered, smashed tables and chairs around, and the rear entrance was still a huge hole. The ceiling was repaired, and so was the front entrance, though the walls still had two large holes from Rouge's shots. Luckily, the bodies were like the Grimm in a way, were they seemed to evaporate.

"Helllllloooo!" Peach jumped slightly from the voice behind her and turned to see Kayreen a few inches away from her, blue eyes and a huge smile. "Come to help out?" She asked.

"Yeah if there is anything I can do." The dust head shrugged,

"I've been fixing what tables I can, and the holes your Coffee Brat made, but I didn't get a chance to remove all of the lockers yet." Peach looked toward where the dust head was pointing at the rear entrance, and seen the stacks of lockers. "But let's go ask Coco first, she's the boss!" And in a puff of dust the girl disappeared, and was near Coco and Rouge. Coco who just shook her head, and Rouge gave the girl a high five. She made her way over to the three girls to see what they were up to, and how she could help.

"Sup Peach. They say you wanted to help too?" She nodded.

"Yes, anything you need me to to." Coco lips turned into a slight grin. Just like Rouge, the hard core girl was really a sweet heart, she figured.

"Sweet. You can start by getting rid of the lockers in the back. I'm finishing the paint, and Rocket will hang up the ceiling fans."

"So how did you two land this job in the first place." Her and Kayreen exchanged looks, and Kayreen spook up.

"Well, you see what happened was..."

"Angel Dust here, started a market wide food fight by making it rain tomatoes. Everyone thought it was Goodwitch, well her mom, so they requested she come and answer for it, and clean it up. Sooo subtle." Rouge teased.

"Well it worked!" She said in defense. "It got her away, and we were able to, well... you know..." The mood turned sour for a moment before Coco spoke up.

"And yeah, I convinced Ozpin he needed to visit a village in person. He is not happy to say the least. He banned CFVYs missions for one week. Almost two, but he still needs us." She shrugged. "I feel pretty shitty about the whole sitch, and he did order me to clean the mess we made. Fox and Velv were here, but they went to pick us up some grub. But after this, us girls can go to Vale and do some shopping, Velvet included. Rocket told me she has been meaning to take you out." She addressed the latter part to Peach.

"She did mention something like that awhile go." She glanced at her smaller teammate who was smiling.

"Good, cause that plain peach jumpsuit you always wear is getting old. You need to show off those curves girl!" Kayreen said as she smacked Peach's ass and ran off in her "dust" form. Peach flushed red and the two fashionistas burst into laughter.

"Didn't see that one coming. You got some interesting friends kid." Coco said to Rouge. "Anyways, let's get this done. The sooner I can change out of this hideous thing, the better." Rouge laughed again while looking at Peach and her sister. Matching jumpsuits, though Peach's was, well peach and she wore hers all the time, while Coco was using hers to deflect paint. Coco seemed to catch on, "But hey, it looks great on you!" She said with a wink.

"Uh huh." She sighed with a fake smile and made her way over to the back of the cafe to take care of the lockers there. She passed over a blood stain, remembering someone had lost there life in the ambush, which immediately soured her mood. Things were going to get better, but she knew for the people of Team FNKI, it would never be the same. It was a bitter sweet weekend. At least most of the injured would be getting out by the nights end, though there leader wasn't able to leave school grounds. She was currently carrying two lockers at a time with each trip she made, she was tall, as well as stronger then most. In her previous school, she didn't really have many friends. She was always known as the blond brute. She always ignored it, and it made her train harder, and get better. She turned to look up at her partner as she floated near the ceiling, using one hand to hold a ceiling fan up, while she used the other to weld it on. Peach considered herself lucky for many things. One of them having a partner like Rouge, remembering when they first met, well the second time. When the cocky little girl had possibly saved her life. She placed two more lockers on the flatbed that was parked at the rear entrance, and went back in to grab some more lockers. Hopefully they would be done soon, she really needed to get away for some time after everything...

* * *

She back flipped twice as he slashed for her midsection, while swinging Fira in a upward slash, but he brought a blade down to parry it. He sheathed both blades, hit a switch, and the two blades reemerged, glowing red and twice there normal length, as he leaped into the air in an attempt to cleave her. She rolled to the left the instant he came down, making a crater as he landed, and lifted his hand up as the chucks of debris he had just made, started to glow red, and shot towards her. She brought both blades to bear and cut them as they tried to hit her, shooting Bandon up, then Fira towards the Royal Guard as she brought a boot to his face, but he just grabbed it and slammed her hard on the floor. On her second bounce, she shot Fira for his leg, and she caught him. She thumbed the blade active, and it went up in flames as it was stuck in, setting his leg on fire. He dropped to one knee while reaching down and yanking on the cord, and she blasted to him, throwing her way off balance. He brought a fist to her nose, shattering it, as she rolled again, this time underneath him, and shot Bandon up at his crown jewels as she passed under. She seen his face twist in pain as he was lifted a few feet into the air, as she jumped and brought her boot square into his back, and he grabbed one of the blades clipped on his belt, and fired blade first behind him. Robin caught it full in the gut, and he yanked her towards him, still tumbling forward from her kick, dragging her with it, turned to bring a fist aiming at the blade, to further impale her, but she shot Bandon up through his arm, and it stuck in to the hilt. He ripped the blade out in a instant and used it to slash at her midsection once, then twice, before she ripped his own blade out, and stabbed for his head. She wanted to collapse. But she couldn't. Any small sign of weakness could mean death, or at least a good beating, not that they phased her much anymore. She had learned to block out the pain a long time ago, and use it to fuel her attacks for as long as her body could stand. Plus, the less beatings she got, the better she knew she was getting. She aimed Fira behind her and shot, propelling her back, taking a second to size up her opponent again, twirling her blades, before going back in. Thankfully he took a moment to do the same. Royal Guards, far from the cannon fodder the Shadow Guards were, aura, intense training, dust weaved robes, and like all her father's creations, conditioned to withstand an immense amount of pain.

"You're getting better. I may not have the pleasure of beating you tonight." He said with a snarl. She charged him, Fira burning in front of her, Bandon behind her to cleave him. The instant she was about to impale him, he leaped into the air, and brought his blade down on her, but she used Bandon to parry it, and brought Fira across his chest twice, he staggered to the floor in a roll, and instantly charged her, front flipping over her as she slashed horizontally for him, and brought a knee to her forehead. She fell, and turned it into a roll, shook her head once to clear it, but was still foggy, so she shook it again, and realized she had just made a mistake. She showed weakness, and that she was vulnerable. She lifted Bandon in front to guard her against him, and used Fira to block a second that came in from behind, as a second Royal Guard joined in. The first one bared his fangs at her.

"Maybe I will get my wish after all!" She quickly rolled to the right while shooting both blades in their midsections, Bandon went through, but Fira only bounced off the other, good enough she thought. She hit a switch that made the tip of Bandon split open like a hook, and yanked the first guard into the second, while leaping and bringing Fira, fully engulfed in flames straight down on the first ones head, shattering his aura. She was never given kill, no-kill instructions regarding the Royal Guards, but, she would not show any sign of weakness.

"Sorry to disappoint." She said with a grin as she stabbed Fira in between his eyes, and back flipped to avoid a side slash from the other. He charged at her and bashed his shoulder into her, sending her back, and she drove Bandon into the floor to slow her down. Unlike her, he was fresh, full aura, full strength, no wounds. Robin was starting to feel the effects of her wounds, as she was too slow to parry three slashes in her chest, which knocked her on her ass. First the stab, now all these slashes, she knew this was not going to end well.

"Stop." A firm voice said, as the Royal Guards blade stopped instantly at her neck, just touching it. "That will be all." She turned her head as the Guard sheathed his sword and made his way to her father's side, and he stared down at her, he nodded, and left the room. She didn't even know he had even entered the training room. She picked her blades up, and exited the training room quickly, and made her way to her quarters, head held high, and unflinching. Passing countless Shadow Guards, she neared her door, opened it and went it, closed the door, and collapsed to the floor, nearly passing out. She grabbed her chest, and reached for a vial of ice dust on her desk, and did her best to heal the stab wounds she had just suffered. She limped over to her bed after she finished, and fell on top of it, as someone knocked at her door. She cursed silently while willing herself to stand and gather some composure. She opened the door, and there stood a Shadow Guard with a data pad in his hand. She took it and he turned and left. She closed the door and made her way back to her bed, sitting and reading it over. Her contact wanted to meet her in Vale. She instantly reached for her purple cloak and robes and winced at the pain in her arms and chest. He can wait, I need to rest first. She laid back down and closed her eyes, instantly asleep...

* * *

"Ohhhhhh Rocket!" She spared a glance down as she welded the last fan in place, to see Kayreen with her arm around the cutie Destin. She smirked, and finished the seal, making sure it was held firmly in place before letting go, nodding at her handiwork. She slowly hovered down, right above the Spartan as he held his arms out, and she landed in them.

"Heyy cutie, just droppin in." She said with a wink.

"Like a Angel from above." He replied, cheesy as hell, but cute.

"Now that, was just too damn adorable!" Kayreen squeaked. "So are you guys a thing now, or is she just your pocket pussy?"

"His what?!" Rouge huffed.

"You know, pocket pussy, pussy you can fit in your pocket and take with you, like a little toy. Wait, the PinkRocket Ship! Well that ship has already set sail!" The Pink Spartan laughed while shaking his head, and gently put her down onto the floor.

"Damn, now I know how CatFish felt when I teased them." Kayreen just stared at her with a blank face, then erupted into giggles.

"Hooo! CatFish! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Ah em!" Kayreen instantly snapped to attention, yup she definitely just got dusted. Rouge looked to see Coco and Velvet approaching them. "What the hell is this? Did I say it was play time kids?"

"Sorry Miss CocoPuff." Kayreen said while Rouge and Coco snapped there heads to look at the dust head, and she instantly feared for the dust heads life. Only Fox got away with that nickname. Coco had put Rouge in her place for calling her that once. Coco glared at the dust head. If her eyes could shoot bullets, Kayreen would be full of holes right now. Good thing her handbag was not around.

"I'm going to let that slide just this once, cause clearly, your fucked up."

"Hey Coco, I didn't mean to intrude, I just needed to speak to Rouge about something." Destin said before Kayreen could reply.

"Its Rocket..." She said as she jabbed her elbow in the Spartans ribs. She glanced at her sister, who did not look amused.

"And you are?" Coco asked. Rouge was confused, cause she did know the kid, she called him by his name more then once.

"Uh, Destin. Roseus."

"You know, Team DICK!" Kayreen said happily.

"OHH, your a DICK. Make it fast, we got things to do." She said while glaring at the Spartan. "And keep the hands where I can see em kid."

"Yes mam." Rouge slightly giggled to herself at her sister being protective over her. She jumped onto the Spartans back, and used her elbow jets to blast them out of the door as he screamed, and her sister yelled out in protest.

"Didn't I just sa..." her voice died out from the sound of her arms, and from getting far enough away that she wouldn't have to worry about her. She gently landed and hopped off of his back. He fell to his knees and kissed the grass.

"Oh sweet ground!" He called out.

"Oh stop crying." She teased. "I know you've seen me haul Groot all around, and that armor weighs a ton. Thankfully your in that sexy leather jacket and not your metal suit. So what's up?" He led her over to a nearby bench and sat down. She kept her eyes on him, but he was looking ahead, deep in thought, and he took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't really important, and if you can't do it, that's fine." He turned to meet her gaze. "Its Ivory, she lost a wing. I mean, I don't know to much about them, but they don't grow back. She's really torn up about it, and there is nothing any of us can do." He reached out with one hand to grab her arm, and used the other to massage Pulverem, and it tickled slightly, which made her blush and giggle. "I wanted to know if... you think it would be possible to craft some sort of cybernetic wings. After you lost Cinis, I figured you might know some people, and be able to get some hookups." She raised an eyebrow, but he kept his face serious. She broke her gaze as she started to think about it. She was sure her mom could pull some strings, and she was close friends with Ironwood, and did help in the design of Cinis and Pulverem 2.0.

"Look, I cant promise anything, but I will speak to my mom and see what she says."

"Your mom?" He asked

"Yup, she helped design my cybernetics, both models."

"You know, there really is a lot about you that I don't know." He said with a grin.

"Would you like to know more?"

"I would," he quickly replied. "I really would. Wing business aside, we should go out some time. Don't get me wrong, the physical was great," That made her blush. She was really dusted that night, but had no regrets. "but there's more to you then that. And I want more then that." He shrugged. She looked away trying to hide her red face, knowing she was failing.

"You talking about getting serious?" She asked. He took awhile to gather some thoughts before answering, but nodded.

"Yes, I am." She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. "Though, no offense, you are a mini version of your sister, but you, Rouge, you're one of a kind. Your something completely different, and new. I know a lot look at you and think Coco, but I look at you and think, damn... theres way more to this girl. Anyone can wear certain clothes, or give off certain vibes, but you... I don't know where to even start..." He shook his head. "Damn, I'm sounding so cheesy right now." Rouge blushed and laughed,

"Spot on Spartan, but I think its sweet." She smiled. This was kind of new to her, she never thought of long term things before. That really made her feel like shit when she thought about it. "For, certain reasons people really don't take me seriously. Short little girl, most likely weak and fragile, sister to someone like Coco. People either were to afraid to talk to me for fear of death from my sister, or thought I was some weak puny girl, which when they found out I'm not, were to afraid to talk to me for fear of death from me." The Spartan snorted, and chuckled a bit. "The others were just, quick things. Gods I feel dirty. I mean... I dont know, sometimes I move real fast. Sometimes I just cant help it. I see something I want, and I take it you know..."

"Naw, I get it," he said while placing his hand on hers. "we're training to become fighters, warriors. Death is a possibility. I come from a military family, so I know that first hand. Its easier to live life with quick thrills, instead of getting attached, knowing that the next day you, or your loved one could lose there life." He shook his head. "Even in school, at a karaoke party. Life is dangerous, and could be short for Huntsman and Huntresses."

"Exactly. At first I wasn't to happy about the team shit, I had always done fine solo. I mean, I've seen the benefits, but I just figured it would be easier on my own. Until I came here, met Groot. She's already saved my ass a few times. Already in just a week, my whole viewpoints have been shattered. Yeah I've had plenty of friends, but not like this. Not where I felt I could just be myself." He nodded.

"Yeah, were both adjusting. I was hoping not to be a leader, but here I am! And I mean, at some point I would like to slow down and take things, you know, seriously."

"Same here. I just never thought that far into the future, cause who knows right. One day I just may be blasted to bits out of the sky, so I try not to dwell on the future to much." She replied,

"Awww, look at us, talking about our feelings, and the future." He teased and she laughed.

"So, yeah, this is ALL, new territory to me."

"We can get through it together, well not partner together, but, you know what I mean..." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nope, can you explain in further detail please? Remember, new territory." She grinned and he had a look of hurt on his face.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it huh."

"Hey I can't ALWAYS be easy, you're gonna have to work for it next time!" They both broke out into genuine laughter.

"Well, not to sound lame, but we could maybe slow it down. Hang out a bit, see where it goes..." She smiled at him, but seen him glance past her, and his face turned to one of fear. She turned her head to see her sister walking over with Fox and Yatsu close behind her.

"Umm, you better run!"

"On it, can we continue this conversation over coffee later?" Mmmmm, Coffee...

"That, would be awesome." She said while blowing him a kiss. He winked, then in multiple blurs, he was already gone.

"What!? Wait dammit! Where did he go?!" Her older sister huffed,

"I told him to run if he wanted to live."

"Smart move, but what did he want?" Rouge raised an eyebrow. Now this was getting ridiculous. But she would play along... for now.

"He needed help for one of his teammates, Ivory. She lost a wing in the fight yesterday. He wanted for see if there was anything in cybernetics that could help."

"Hmm.." Coco squinted her eyes at her. "Well, in any event, let's get ready to head out. I'm going to change into some real clothes. Peach said she would meet us at the docks. Were leaving in a hour."

"Ill be ready then. Later sis." Rouge stood up from the bench and made her way to the building and her room to shower and change. Scrub some of the burnt smell off of her...

* * *

The five girls landed in the city of Vale, and squeezed into Coco's little sedan.  
"I could have gotten a Bullhead to drop us off, but I cant press my luck with Ozpin, so we will just have to make due."

"Where are we headed?" Kayreen asked

"A store called the Chocolate Moose, Coco's favorite." Velvet replied.

"I thought that store was destroyed when the Grimm breached the city?" Rouge put in,

"Yeah, but that area is way repaired by now. Plus, I pitched in to help fix some of the damages." Coco replied as she zipped in and out of traffic while she put on her, and her sisters favorite song. Peach had elected to wear just her jumpsuit, her armor pieces were stored in her locker, and she really hopped that she wouldn't have to bring it out for the night. Plus all they were doing was shopping, its not like she had to impress anyone around. And her jumpsuit, despite what everyone said, was so comfortable.

"After we do some shopping, we should head over to The Black Rose Club, I know the owner Junior, we can get free drinks and entrance!" Kayreen said.

"I'm down for that." Rouge said, and the others agreed. They pulled into an outdoor mall parking lot, and all hopped out of the car. Peach, thankful to be out of the tight space, went beside Rouge and Kayreen, and the group followed Coco and Velvet up a flight of stairs and down the sidewalk. Flashing lights of all colors lit up the walkways, and many civilian people walked back and forth, lost in there daily routines, late night shopping, or going into a few of the bars they passed. Many clothing stores littered the area, but they stopped at the one that had a huge poster of Coco, in full attire, with her mini gun out and blasting away. Kayreen giggled.

"So our very own hero of all tings fancy!" Coco grinned and walked in, Velvet following, and the rest followed in there wake,

"My name is Coco Adel, and this is my favorite clothing store in Vale." A cutout of her, with her voice spoke as they passed, and the younger fashionista burst into laughter.

"Really Coco?" She asked.

"Hey, it was there idea." She shrugged, "I get discounts now, so I'm not complaining."

"Hello Coco and friends... Is this your sister!?" Peach chuckled to herself and Kayreen spoke up.

"Oh my gosh, how did he know!?" She exclaimed with her hands on her cheeks and a surprised look on her face.

"Hey Rocket, how's your friend getting home?" She said while glaring at the dust head "Hey Spence, yup. This is Rocket." The man behind the counter smiled down at the younger fashionista.

"Oh the pleasure is mine! I am Spencer Splendora. Please look around and help yourselves to an outfit each, on the house of course."

"Thanks Spence." Coco replied,

"Thanks, and good to meet you as well. Coco has told me all about this place. Her number one spot where she gets all her gear!" Rouge looked like a little kid in a candy store as she dipped in and out of the racks, a new piece of clothing in her hand each time she appeared. Kayreen grabbed Velvet's hand and ran off to a rack of dresses, while Coco nodded her head to Peach.

"Come on, let's see if we can find something that suits you." She had little input on the clothes they chose, peach and white, maybe some black. They brought skinny jeans, to leggings, to cargo pants, blouses, camisoles, tank tops, leather jackets, sweaters, every thing, trying it all on. But she had a limit.

"No. Period."

"Awww..." Rouge frowned as she put a pair of dark blue shades back on the rack.

"We just need to find you a dress now!" Kayreen came over with Velvet. Kayreen in a strapless green dress with black leggings and green heels. Velvet wore a brown vest with gold buckles and a yellow skirt with brown heels.

"Heyy, looking good you two!" Rouge called out while snapping a pic on her scroll, Kayreen posing and Velvet blushing. "Hey Angel Dust, help Groot here, I'm going to pick something out for me and Coco." And she disappeared between clothes.

"Thanks for putting up with the little scamp." Coco said while rubbing Peach's back. "I know she can be a handful."

"Yeah, that's putting it really, really mildly. That girl can be a trip, but I couldn't ask for a better partner."

"Imagine her sister, she's ten times worse." Velvet said while Coco wrapped her arm around the bunny, and played with one of her ears.

"Oh Velv, you know you love it!"

"I do, but it can still be overwhelming at times." She said with a blush as Coco continued to pet her. Kayreen held up a silk white dress with one strap, and a cutout revealing the upper back. Glittering peach pictures littered on the top half.

"This or," she pulled up a white dress, the lower part fading to peach, and a slit down the side, starting from the hip area down.

"Ill try on the one that look less like its screaming come eat me." Kayreen giggled and handed her the dress and a pair of white heels. She made her way into the changing room and put the dress on, form fitting, not what she was really use to, but she would give it a chance. She put the heels on, and almost tripped when exiting the room. "Stupid, lady stilts." She commented.

"Holy shit! What have you done with Groot?!" She looked up to see Rouge in a bright red dress, the straps in a criss cross around her neck, and brown heels. As well as her sister in a matching dress, but brown with red heels, both still had shades, though the beret and bandanna were missing. As well as Velvet and Kayreen all eyeing Pandora up and down, which made her slightly blush. Scrolls came up from Rouge's and Kayreen's hands and they started snapping pics, and it made her blush even harder.

"Stop it you guys..."

"Dayyyyyummm." Kayreen said while winking at her. "Stunning, beautiful to say the least." That made her blush even harder, if that was possible. She had to be a new shade of red, possibly redder then Ariel got. She wasn't use to all of this attention.

"Well then," Coco spoke up "I'd say we're all done here. Lets check out and get outta here." Kayreen came beside Peach and put her arm around her.

"Just one more thing." She seen the girl flick her wrist, and instantly felt her hair dropping down below her shoulders and resting on her lower back. "There we go. So much better with your hair down, its so long and silky," Kayreen said as she ran her fingers through it, "relax Peachpuff." She didn't typically like her hair down at all, it got in the way when fighting. But I guess we won't be fighting tonight, she thought to herself.

"Thank you." She said while smiling warmly at her fellow blond.

"Don't thank me, thank those beautiful Arc genes." She smiled back which made her blush more. Not a word she was use to hearing.

"But still, thanks... and you look amazing as well."

"Aww, I try." She said with a smile, hooking her arm through Peach's. Rouge elbowed her, and winked up her before following her sister. What was that suppose to mean, she thought. They checked out and made there way back to Coco's car. While stuffing all the bags in the tiny trunk, she caught a glimpse of a kid with a green mo-hawk, Russell Thrush. She knew him by name and look only because she remembered Jaune was bullied by them when he first started at Beacon, well mainly their jerk face of a leader. He was in a corner in the parking lot, talking to someone cloaked in purple robes, hood up, and she noticed short red hair, and red eyes from the lad-

"Groot were gonna be late!" She jumped as Rouge waved a flaming hand in front of her.

"Sorry." She said while putting the last bag in and taking another look in the direction she seen the CRDL member, but no one was there. Must be seeing things, she thought while shaking her head to clear it...

* * *

Her and her sister were in the middle of the dance floor, owning it. Velvet, Kayreen, and Peach were at the bar ordering drinks, and chit chatting while waiting. Rouge just wanted to get right to it, swaying her hips, and pumping her fist to the beat.

"We need to come her more often!" Coco shouted above the blasting music as she danced in rhythm. Rouge totally agreed, she loved getting out, getting loose and having a good time. Velvet made her way over to the two girls with shots in her hand, and passed one to them both.

"Girls night out!" Rouge said as she downed the... "Milk!?" Coco lost hers through her nose from her laughter. Velvet shrugged with a warm smile.

"Coco may get you drinks, but I wont. Sorry Rocket." The bunny was such a good girl, surprised Coco hasnt corrupted her after so many years of being with her.

"Oh well I suppose.. Cant always get what you want." Velvet made her way back over to their table, and she noticed Kayreen pulling Peach to the edge of the dance floor, and like an awkward pair, the two started dancing. Kayreen falling in step to the beat, and Peach just two stepping. Until, a slow softer song came on. This was the second time the two had danced, it started to make her wonder.

"Break time!" Coco called out as she made her way over to the table with Velvet, Rouge following her, and seeing Peach trying to flee, blush, and accept Kayreen's hand, and put her other one around the dust heads waist, while Kayreen put her other hand on hers as well.

"DustyArc! I'm calling that one right now!" She said to her sister and her and Velvet exchanged glances and broke out into laughter.

"DustyArc? C'mon, you can do way better then that. I didn't know they went that way?" Coco said as a question, not a statement as Rouge shrugged.

"Beats me. Groot never did strike me as a boy focused person as it is. She is kind of Tom boyish, doesn't seem to care for any of that stuff. And the dust head is well, the dust head, weird, cool, and she can be charming as hell. When I first met her, I was ready to blow her head off." Coco chuckled.

"You and me both kid, you and me both..." She watched them on the dance floor, Peach having a permanent red tint to her cheeks, and Kayreen with a soft smile as they glided across the dance floor gracefully. It was kind of cute, and amusing to say the least. The dust head, and the by the book stiff getting along so well.

"Speaking of which, what the hell is going on with you and that Destin kid. Spill it, NOW." Coco ordered, and she sighed.

"He's a cool kid, really sweet when you get past the pink armor. I don't know, I mean, I'd like to try something serious with him. Something more then just se..." She tried to stop, but it was too late. Coco's shades were tipped and her eyes were open wide, and her mouth hung open like she was getting ready to shallow a watermelon whole. "Study partners. You know." She cheesed while wishing some Shadow Guards would attack and take her life once and for all before her sister had the chance to do worse. Coco's head snapped to Velvet, who was just as awe struck, but was looking away acting like she didn't hear a thing.

"I just needed to confirm I'm not totally shit faced yet. What the fuck Rouge Christina Adel." She winced. "What have I told you about opening your legs up to random guys?"

"What. The. Hell Coco, that's... just wrong." She stood up and was about to leave the table, when Coco grabbed her arm and she instantly changed it into the burning blade form. "Get, the, fuck off of my arm, or I'm burning yours off." She was livid that her sister would say some shit like that. But Coco held on firmly.

"Ok your right, that was uncalled for and I'm sorry. Just sit down and talk to me." She considered letting her sister off with a warning and flying herself back to Beacon "Please." Rouge shut her eyes, and Cinis down, and sat back down with a thud. "Thank you."

"You got 10 seconds to say whatever you need to, them I'm taking my self home."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you getting hurt. I know how a broken heart feels, if you think getting your arms chomped off hurts, a broken heart is 10 times worse. You just need to, be careful. Shit, I'm a little tipsy, and I just heard my baby sister tell me she's been having sex! Give me a break kid. You know how I am when it comes to you, I'm sorry, but..." Coco looked away and slumped back in her chair. "Shit, Velv go get me 3 more shots please."

"On it!" The bunny faunus practically leaped off her chair and hopped away to get away from the awkward conversation.

"I know your not a little kid, but you will always be my baby sister. You mean the world to me kid. I don't want you to fully follow in my foot steps, make all the mistakes I have. Men can be cruel, and fucked up."

"Hes not like that."

"Yeah I know, I use to tell mom that same line about everyone of them, and they always turned out to be. I'm sorry about the legs comment." Coco finally met her eyes again. "That was beyond uncalled for, your right. I... just want the best for you, cause YOU, are the best. The greatest person I know, the most bad ass fighter I know, the best sister anyone can ask for, loving and caring, selfless. You set your mind to do something, and you do it. You see past the bull shit, and take care of your own. So when I see you with someone, I cant help but expect them to at least be on your level, or higher. But, I can't stop you, and I won't stop you. Just promise you will be safe? And details like physical, I don't want to know about it, but keep me in the loop about the other stuff okay? Just know if anyone breaks your heart, I will be killing them." She said that last bit as a fact. "And I am DEAD serious. I'll be expelled and exiled to the badlands before anyone fucks with my sister. And I promise you that kid." She smiled weakly and looked away. Rouge stood up and sat sideways on her sisters lap and hugged her. Her sister hugged her tight, refusing to let her go before massaging the top of her head. "I love you more then life itself Ro'ro." Rouge brushed a single tear from her sisters eyes.

"I love you too." There was a sudden flash from the left of them.

"So you still want these drinks?" Velvet said from a few inches away with a big smile on, drink tray in one hand, and her camera in the other.

"Oh you bet, enough soft shit for one day! And if I see that pic go up somewhere, I will rip those cute adorable ears off kay!"

"Agreed, and I will help her!" Rouge also said with a grin as Coco grabbed the two shot glasses and chugged one, passed one to Rouge and she chugged it while Velvet,

"Wait, that was mine!" Coco laughed.

"Guess your stuck with the milk." Rouge said while petting the girls ears.

"What is it with the ears everyone loves so much..." Velvet muttered under her breath. Rouge glanced over to her partner, to see them both lost on the dance floor, eyes locked and smiles fixed on both there faces. She never seen her look so happy before. It was good to she her relax, and enjoying herself. She had needed to get out and strut her stuff. But the odd sight that it took THE DUST HEAD, to get her to relax and open up more, this was a new sight.

"Hey Rocket, I've seen that look before. She's starting to fall for Kayreen. I can tell she's a really insecure girl, that has never really been that close with anyone ever, don't tease her much, that will just break her down. Let her explore a little bit first. Kayreen may be a weird girl, but I can see she's the same, and she could have good intentions."

"How can you just look and know all that?" She asked as she watched them dancing. Coco shrugged,

"Eh, I'm good at making observations. All this time being a leader, you learn how to sit back and read people, or creatures. Peach screams insecure prude, no offense, and Kayreen, Goodwitche's daughter, yeah no one wants to go near that. Im shocked you became friends with her." She laughed as she said that. "Both deep down, are really lonely."

"Yeah, Kay was a weird one. But she is far from the pet of Goodwitch, she's more like anti Goodwitch. I like her, but if she hurts my Groot, then I'd break her face."

"And now, you know how I feel kid, only mine is 1000 times worse. More then just a face will be broken." Coco winked down at her sister...

* * *

"I can keep on waiting, your the one I've been saving. If your gonna figure it out, your the one for me and there's no more doubt. When ever I think, of, youuu. How I wish you only knew, you might be my dream, come, trueee. What do I have to do to make you my baby?" The song they were dancing to continued. She felt warm, different. She felt as if she was soaring high above Remnant, and a flock of baby Nevermore were doing laps in her stomach. Kayreen dipped her low with a wink, before pulling her back up and twirling her around. Her fellow blond looked stunning in her green sparkling dress, as they spun, and twisted, and flowed with the music. The girl was, different to say the least, and she surely didn't approve of a lot of the things she did. But she treated her unlike anyone had ever treated her before, and she was really really nice, and she was beautiful. Beautiful. Why was she thinking like this? She slightly blushed as Kayreen smiled up at her. She was not quite sure how to feel about having these... feelings for her, a girl to say the least, but this moment felt so right. An even slower song came on, it started with a sweet piano melody, and Kayreen pulled her closer, tighter, and they swayed with the song. "Lonnnng ago, before we met, I dreammmed about, yooooou. The peace you'd bring, the songs we'd sing, the way you make things neeeew. Then one day, you were arrived, I heard your angel crrrry. Helpless small and perfect, welcome to your lifffeee." That song played out, and came to and end, "I will stay with you, allllll ourrrrrrr, daaaaaayyyyyys..." as another one came on and started playing through. "I was cold in the dark, it was empty in my life. From the outside it looked so bright but nothing felt right... to meee... I won't need any dreams it's all there if your by my side, every moments enough, and you take me to paradise. When I needed a hero you knew it, and you were there. And I'm scared but I'll open my heart up, I'm ready to dare..." It felt like all these songs had some common theme, but she didn't mind it, neither did Kayreen it seemed. They both enjoyed each other's embrace while moving around the dance floor. She lost count of how many songs had played, but soon the mood changed as the music started getting faster, and more people started to come up,

"I just noticed we had the whole dance floor to our selves." Kayreen said, while Peach glanced around and noticing she was right, through all the songs it was just the two of them, and now other people were finally coming back to the floor, while she turned to look back at Kayreen, sea green eyes looking deeply into hers and Peach smiled and asked,

"Would you like to take a break, maybe get a drink?"

"I'd love to, I just need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Kayreen replied while turning away and continuing to hold her hand until her arm was fully stretched out and she had no choice to let go or pull the girl with her. Peach took a deep calming breath, before turning and heading back to the table. Velvet and Coco smiled up at her as they passed, on there way to the dance floor as well, and she sat down next to Rouge.

"I got you and Angel Dust some drinks, well, Coco did."

"Thanks Rocket." She was about to down the drink, but figured she would wait for Kayreen.

"So you having a good time?"

"I am, thank you. A lot more then I thought I would honestly. What about you?"

"Oh you know me Groot." She said with a wink. "Time of my life over here." She said with a giggle. "Getting a little sleepy though, honestly." Peach pulled her scroll out and checked the time, 11:22,

"Oh my gods! We need to get back!" She exclaimed, "Ozpin will kiss us if we miss curfew!"

"Don't worry so much, a few more songs and we're gone and back before anyone knows it. Speaking of which..." Rouge tilted her head head and Peach noticed her eyes on Kayreen who was making her way back, "I'm going to join those two, be back in a bit!" And she was off. Kayreen walked up to Peach and smiled, chinky blue eyes full of happ-... Blue?

"Did you just get dusted in the bathroom?!" Kayreen jumped at the sound of her voice, so did Peach, she didn't expect her voice to come out so harshly. "I mean, what the hell?" Kayreen seemed to deflate. No that didn't come out right either. Why did she feel so disappointed in the girl? And why could she not control her voice. "I mean..."

"I, I'm sorry." She said before Peach could scold her again. "I thought you knew, or Rouge had told you, or something..."

"Well, yeah I know your a dust head, and it makes your powers stronger." She seen her wince at the dust head name, "But I thought you would, I don't know, like a clear mind when we-" She stopped herself, where was she going with this. And why did that name effect her? Rouge had called her that countless times.

"I don't do it for recreation, if that's what your thinking, well not entirely..." She sighed before taking a seat next to Pandora. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I DO like the feeling, but that's not it..." She stopped, and remained silent, and shrugged while looking away.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Peach said while reaching for her hand, and squeezing it. Kayreen glanced at her hand and she seen her face go red before she fully turned her head so all she seen was the back of her long blond hair. "You don't have to tell me, its your choice. But, I would love to know just what makes you tick. I promise I wont interrupt." She shrugged again, and turned her head, not meeting her gaze, but at least Peach could see half of her face.

"Well, I suppose it all started when my mom was pregnant with me. She was a full Huntress at the time, and a heavy dust user. And no, not like me, as in she used it to fight a lot. She didn't want to stop fighting, until she couldn't do her job, meaning she had a baby to take care of. She felt she had a duty to fulfill. So here she was, full baby bump, out with my "Father", I suppose, fighting Grimm, what ever they did for missions back in those days. You seen my mom, she stays back in the cut, so I guess she figured she would be safe. And we were for the most part, at least me and her were..." She turned away again and took a deep breath, and Peach put her hand on her back and gently rubbed the top, trying to get her to relax more. "Anyways" she continued "When I came, I had serious breathing problems. I was stuffed with tubes for two months because I couldn't breath on my own. And I had never really, 'woken' up. I was comatose more or less. So they finally found a Doctor who could identify the problem. From the tubes, they took photos of my inner lungs, and they found crystal growths, but not new, they were like, weak, or burnt out. Instead of oxygen, they burned pure crystal dust, and pumped it into my lungs. They said my eyes opened that instant and I finally burst into tears, finally breathing on my own. They were baffled by that fact, that and the fact that I already had aura at 2 months old, like dust affected me somehow. So they kept me for awhile, and after a few days, I got sick, real sick, more trouble breathing, I was always sleeping, I was getting weaker by the day. So they knew the diagnosis. For some reason, all her dusting use while i was in her womb, effected me, and I needed dust. No, not to make me stronger, or more focused, or even to have a good time. I needed it to live. My bong is my inhaler. I'm sorry if tha-" Peach put her finger to the girls lips, and instantly removed it,

"I'm so sorry, I said I would not interrupt didn't I!?" Peach blushed and Kayreen giggled. "But, don't be sorry. You have NOTHING, to be sorry for. I should be the one that is sorry for always judging you. But, please, continue." Kayreen met her eyes finally and smiled warmly.

"Well, that's it in a nutshell. It has its plus sides, but it is a must. I've been my moms special case since then. She stopped being a full time Huntress, which was her plan, but the damage was already way past done. With dad being gone, she still had bills to pay, so she started teaching at Beacon, the school she had attended, and eventually made her way up. Growing up I was a total Rebel, being I inherited telekinesis like my mom, and some mage abilities from my father, I don't know, maybe the crystals effected me, mutated me or something." She snorted before continuing. "So me being the anti Glynda Goodwitch, she didn't want me coming to Beacon. She said I wouldn't take it seriously, which I suppose I really don't, well to an extent. I just don't like her trying to change who SHE made me into... So I have full grown dust crystals in my lungs now, that never seem to die out, as long as I keep inhaling the dust that is. Its all pretty weird I know. But I've seen weirder shit, and at least I'm alive. And so the lovely "Dust head" nickname was started. No, Rouge was not the first one to call me that, I've been hearing that all my life."

"Are there, side effects?" She shook her head slightly,

"Not really. Different types have weaker, or stronger effects, but all sustain me the same. Like, the one I just used, was weaker, I DID, want to have a clear head. I didn't want to be jumping off the walls. Don't think I've never picked up on your facial expressions when you see me like that." Kayreen glared at her. "But I mean, I have full control, unless I go overboard and want to have a good time." She shrugged, "Happy, hungry, sleepy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. And it was wrong of me to assume anything without seeking answers from you first." Kayreen's glare turned soft.

"Well thank you for listening, but since you know all about me, tell me more about you. Why are YOU here, whats your story?" Peach shrugged.

"It not interesting at all."

"Well maybe to you, but Id love to hear it." She said with a smile that sort of melted Peach."

"Well, if you insi-"

"Groot, Dust head, we gotta get the hell out of here!" Rouge came running over with the other two girls. Which made her look at her scroll again, 11:44. She shook her head as she got to her feet, and they all dashed for the door.

"Were not going to make it back in time." Peach said

"Awww, you all can join me in detention tomorrow! And your not off the hook yet blondie." Kayreen winked at Peach...

* * *

He stepped out of the shower, and grabbed his towel, patting himself dry, and putting his boxers on, before wrapping his towel around his lower half. He reached out for Rouge's blow dryer, and started blowing his hair out. A few purrs escaped him as he did so, the warm air flowing through his hair, and through his ears. After his hair was dry enough to satisfaction, he shut it off and grabbed a few cotton swabs, before exiting the bathroom. Ariel was laying down on her bed, on top of the covers in her typical bed wear, boy shorts and tank top, though her red hair was up in a loose bun, and her crown and usual jewelry was off, resting on her night table. She was looking at her scroll, as beautiful as ever.

"They are going to be late." Hero looked up at the clock, 11:59.

"Unless Peach teleports them all here, right now, then your right." He made his way over to her bed, and sat on the edge, handing her the swabs. She sat up behind him, taking them and made for his ears, which he perked up so she could have easier access to them. "Thanks for this, its always been a challenge to clean them after a shower." He totally just lied, he just wanted to be close to her, her touch and her smell, and have her playing with his ears which she seemed to enjoy doing, he couldn't help that it felt, soooo, goooood.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." She said, as she gently went to work with his left cat ear. "So your ready for classes tomorrow?" He shrugged between a purr,

"Yeah I suppose so, not much choice but to keep moving forward. I'm just wondering what spar classes will be like." She tilted his head slightly, as she finished up with his left ear, and went to the right one. Using her finger tips on her left hand to gently massage the tip of his ear, while running the swab in circles in his inner ear. Oh this was the greatest night of his life. He melted into her touch, and didn't hold back his purring, who cares if he was purring like a little kitty cat. Only she was around, and she left him defenseless. Besides, she loved his purrs for some reason. As she finished, she gently kissed both of his cat ears before flicking the swabs across the room into the trash bin. He turned to face her while slowly spinning and laying her down on her stomach.

"What are yoermmm..." She couldn't finish as he placed his hands on her lower back, and massaged there while slowly moving up to her mid back, getting under her top to rub her upper back, and working out a few knots in her shoulders. "Mmmm," She softly moaned. "Where did you learn to do this?" He was now on his knees, sitting on her legs, just below her butt, as he continued to work on her shoulders.

"Eh, you spend a life time getting beat, you learn to massage some of the pain out." He felt her tense up a little. "Don't worry about it, just enjoy, please."

"No need to worry about that." She replied, as he moved to her neck, and worked out a few kinks in there with his finger tips. He started slowly massaging her upper back, and shoulder blades again, then down to her mid back, as he got lower, his heart beat faster, and he got to her lower back, didn't stop there, and started massaging her ass through her boy shorts, as she started moaning slightly louder. He worked the outside edges with his finger tips, while using his thumbs to slowly work the inside, slowly spreading and closing her cheeks are he massaged, "Mmmmm... Ohhh yes.." She whispered, as he was feeling heat rising each time his thumbs worked her inner thighs and spread them, *THUMP!* He slightly jumped and turned to see Peach, sprawled out on the floor, panting heavily, Rouge and Kayreen beside her, checking on her, Velvet and Coco, slowly turning there heads, and eyes, to Hero's, and the bunnies face turned BLOOD RED, as her ears fell to the sides of her head.

"OH MY GOSH!" She quickly turned, while Coco grinned, dropping her shades.

"Ayeeee, get it you two!" Coco said while Rouge quickly snapped her head around, nearly breaking her neck, and instantly had a huge smile on her face, but before she could speak, a ice wall shot up blocking off the view from the bed, to the rest of the room.

"Wait let me snap a pic!" He heard Rouge call out.

"Let us know how she is later, I think we should be getting back to our own dorms now..." Coco said while he heard the door open and heard two sets of feet run out, and the door closed.

"Kayreen?" Ariel asked, now completely under the covers even though the ice barrier still blocked the view.

"She went into her dust cloud thing and bolted as soon as she seen y'all." He felt Ariel shaking her head, and she came back up, and punched the ice wall and it shattered to the floor. Her eyes then turning black as she held her hand up, and the shattered ice evaporated.

"What the hel-" She stopped when she laid eyes on Peach and Hero was already by her side, thankful the shock of there appearance killed his "growing tension".

"What happened?" Hero questioned. Rouge's mouth opened, but Peach finally spoke between pants, and catching her breath

"Doors.. locked. Had.. to.. teleport... up." She took a deep breath. "Here... Sleep..."

"Here I got you." He picked her up, and laid her down on her bed, and noticed her dress, and Rouge's as well. "Well you both look amazing, hope you had a good time. And rest up Peach." She was already knocked out.

"Sorry for the interrupt guys!" Rouge said.

"No your not." Ariel quickly replied, and Rouge laughed.

"Damn Jaws, good thing we didn't pop up a few minutes later. Now THAT, would have been hot to see." Ariel flushed red, and threw her covers up to her chin.

"Blah blah. Wasn't that risky for Peach?" Rouge shrugged,

"Groot said she could handle it, and she insisted. We tried to stop her, but it didn't work. I mean, we do have access to locked doors, but she didn't want Ozpin to find out we were a few minutes late."

"Well at least shes okay." Hero said. "So how was your night?" Rouge grinned.

"Not as good as yours. Oh, ask Groot when she comes to, your going to LOVE her story!" Peach mumbled something he couldn't understand as he made his way over to his dresser and grabbed for some sweats. His teammates didn't need to see him in his boxers and shirtless all the time, though, a lack of clothes in the room had already been going on and no one seemed to care, then again it would be like this for four years. This coed dorm rooms was tricky. He put shorts on instead, electing to stay shirtless cause, who really cared at this point, as he made his way over to his own bed, glancing at Ariel who was holding the covers up to her eyes, amber orbs watching him, and winked when they locked gazes for a second. He pulled his covers back, and sat on his bed, grabbing his scroll to set the alarm. He looked up at Rouge, who had now stripped off her dress and tossed it on her bed, wearing now only a bra and lace underwear, as she grabbed her towel and made for the bathroom. Yeah, no one seemed to care anymore. She turned her head to look at Ariel as she came near the door. "Hey, don't let me stop you two from cuddling and sleeping together. Just NO FUNNY BUSINESS. No squeaking beds, moans, lets keep it to sleep and cuddle. Keep it there, and I don't mind." She said with a wink as she turned back towards the bathroom door, and the instant she closed it, Ariel jumped out of her bed, and jumped into Hero's as she pushed him down and threw the covers over them, wrapping him tight in her arms while she kissed his forehead, and he kissed hers before kissing her lips. Huge smile on her face.

"Hi!" She said while blushing, "Goodnight Hero."

"Sweet dreams beautiful."

"I don't need any dreams, as long as your in my arms." she said, and Hero kissed her again before laying his head on her chest, and letting sleep take him away...

* * *

 ** _Updated: 2/10/2016_**


	9. Chapter 9: Business as usual

**Business as usual: Chapter 9**

From the pounding of her head, she was afraid to open her eyes. But, it was week two at Beacon Academy and she needed to be focused, which meant she needed to get ready and head to the cafe, despite the minor hangover and still feeling the effects of that last jump. She had never attempted jumping with so many people at once, so far, and through a solid object, well a window at least. She was sure she fainted upon arrival, and she didn't remember much after that. Thankfully Hero had always been punctual when waking up and making sure the team was up, so by the time she finished her cold shower, brushed her teeth and changed into her Beacon uniform, it was only 7:58, and they were early to breakfast. She had decided to leave her hair down for the day, not wanting to pull on it much while braiding for fear of worsening her throbbing aching head. They were all eating the usual stacks of pancakes while Rouge was recalling earlier events of the night, at Ariel's request, she didn't want to feel left out.

"You should've seen her, hair down, moving like I've never imagined! Groot got loooooose" She winked and continued after a sip of her coffee. "I didn't know you could dance like that. It was just good to get away for a bit." She shrugged,

"Well I do know how to dance, I just prefer not to, and so do I," Peach nodded. "it was fun, I hope we could do it again soon, as a team..." And there goes the mood again she thought, silently cursing herself.

"I'm sure we can figure something out. Or at least another girls night out," Ariel glanced at Hero, "I mean, I heard Rocket say something about Destin playing Halo." One of his eyebrows rose and Rouge spoke up.

"Yeah, something him and Chris have been getting into, they're heavy into first person shooters." She shrugged while shaking her head. "I could hook you-"

"No thanks, I can handle it. I've been meaning to talk to him anyway."

"Speak of the devil, look who's coming in late to breakfast," Peach glanced at her scroll, 8:43 "Its the you know what's." Ariel said while giggling,

"Its the DICKs." Rouge said proudly while Ariel nudged her shoulder. "What, I didn't come up with the name!" Ariel rolled her eyes as Kayreen made her way over while the others went on line, the Spartan winked at Rouge, and typical her with her shades down, she winked back. She fixated her gaze on the blond girl with the sea green eyes making her way over, perhaps on her way to see Rocket.

"Hey Dorbs," She smiled softly, "wanted to make sure you were ok from last night. That seemed pretty tough, and I gotta admit that it was really trippy." She giggled, finally close enough to rub Pandora's shoulders and high five Raquel. "Sup Coffee Brat?!"

"Ooooo Dorbs! How CUTE! And not much Angel Dust." Rouge smirked at the taller blond who blushed slightly,

"I'm ok, thanks. I slept most of it off. How are you feeling?" Peach replied while Kayreen shrugged and smiled,

"I'm doing great, starving something fierce. Just wanted to stop by and see how you and the team were doing. Especially this one." She winked at Ariel who also nodded.

"I'm doing a lot better, thank you. You sure know a lot about dust huh? If you weren't there it could have been a lot worse." Ariel replied while reaching out and squeezing Kayreen's hand.

"Awww it was nothing," she replied with a shrug. "if only I had gotten to you sooner though. I could teach you a few things about dust if your interested."

"Thanks but I have someone teaching me now, Weiss has been instructing me, but," Peach seen Ariel wink in her direction "I know someone who could use some brushing up on her skills though." Kayreen looked slightly confused, but just nodded and glanced over at her team on the line.

"Have them send me a massage and I'll see what I can do." She said with a smile. "But I've got to stuff my face with some munchies before class starts, hate to run and eat, I'll see y'all later." She said as she smiled at her team, fist bumped Rouge and hugged Peach from her seat "Really glad your ok." She whispered in her ear. She winked and ran off, surprised not to see her "poof" away. She watched after the girl as she made her way to the head of the line, stepping beside the Spartan, as she glanced over and they both locked eyes for a second, Kayreen blushed and turned away. Peach turned back towards her teammates to notice they were all grinning at her.

"What?" Peach asked.

"We really did miss something last night didn't we?" Ariel asked. Rouge smirked in her direction, but just shrugged, making her curious as to why she was not teasing her. Hero sighed,

"Girl talk alludes me. And to think Neptune had said he wished he had three girls on his team..."

"Get use to it Hero boy." Ariel teased, "Sooo..."

"I'd tell Groot to spill it, but we need to make our way to class about now." She winked at Peach as she got up from her seat, Hero following suit and Ariel looking confused and lost for a second before following them out. Rouge and Hero now leading the way through the hallways to there next class, as Ariel lightly jabbed Peach.

"Soooo, are you going to make me beg or what? I've never seen her act like that before, if I had to guess I'd say she's crushing on you."

"You think?!" She asked a little too fast and loud for comfort, Ariel smiled warmly.

"It looks like it may be both ways to me."

"I don't, know, maybe, last night was... weird." Peach tried to explain "Its like, we got really close out of no where, and we danced, and talked some. She's not as bad as she seems, she is actually very nice. She helped me pick out a dress, we danced together all night. It felt very... romantic." She felt her cheeks getting warm. "But I'm sort of confused..."

"About what?" Ariel said while wrapping her arm through hers.

"If this is, normal..." Ariel frowned up at her.

"Well, I'd think all that matters is if you enjoy each others company, who cares. Should anything come between feelings and sexes, or races? Male, female, faunus, human, feelings can manifest themselves in any form." She shook her head, "So I don't see nothing wrong with it. Just make sure it's what YOU want, and be careful with the jokes Rouge will make!"

"Shes been holding out so far. Makes me wonder if she knows."

"Oh, our Rocket knows everything as it is." Ariel pinched Peach's arm and on que, Rouge looked back to drop her shades and winked. "Seeee!" She exclaimed, "Cant get nothing passed our little girl!"

"Keep pushing Jaws..." This time she looked back with her tongue out.

"Well at least she isn't being weird about it, yet." Ariel nodded in agreement. "What about you and Hero?" As she asked, she noticed one of his ears perk up, forgetting he had better hearing as a faunus, but Ariel seemed not to pick that up as she sighed and spoke in a hushed tone anyway.

"I mean, were not together together, not really, not yet... I mean, we have feelings for each other, anyone can see that... If he was to ask me to take things serious, I'd be a fool to say no, so I mean..."

"Taking it slow?" She asked,

"Uhhh..." she blushed and covered her eyes with her hands. "Its too late for that, I mean, we didn't go all the way, I MEAN..." Now she just covered her mouth and stayed silent.

"I can understand that, sort of. Well maybe not. I know nothing." Ariel broke out in laughter.

"I guess we just haven't spoken about it really. Between me and you, he's new to this sort of thing. I wont push him into something he is not ready to get into."

"Ayyyeee!" Rouge called out.

"Hush you! And stop snooping! But yeah..." she continued, her voice even lower now, "He knows how I feel, and vise versa. So we will see what happens. It's not like we can go on hot dates or anything." She said with a sad tone in her voice, which made Peach think. Maybe they could bring the hot date to her.

* * *

Another fun day in Obblecks class, he was zipping around during a lecture about the dangers of dust use, and the process of weaving dust into clothes. As usual, Peach was deep into her notes, Ariel was recording the class on her scroll and her and Hero were having a hushed conversation, and Rouge herself was reading the latest issue of the Iron Boy comic, since she had let Kayreen borrow her X-ray and Vav one.

"Weaving dust into clothes eliminates the use for bags, carrying special rings allows you to simultaneously control which dust type you choose to use, all depending on what type you weaved in. An age old tactic, one that is rarely used today, but still some use it. I believe Mr. Ro..." He snapped his head around, looking for something in the room, looking for a specific student, and Rouge figured out why class was so quiet today, more then usual. The dust head and the Spartan were missing. Wondering what they were up to, she pulled out her scroll. "Well, different example for a different day hmmm. Now where was I..." she tuned him out as she started flipping through the school cameras, to pick up team DICK. She spotted them leaving the cafe after they had picked up what they needed, but they split up. Kayreen and Destin went to their lockers, while Chris and Ivory, bandage over one of her wings, made there way to class. She went back to where the other two were at there lockers, as they got what they needed and rounded the corner into a green giant with a duffel bag and a black pillow cas...

"Shit!" Did they really just kidnap the two?

"Excuse me Miss Adel, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah yeah," she got up quickly making her way to the door. "Girl problems, I'm leaking over here." A few disgusted groans went off around the class, but she didn't care much as Obbleck refused to even touch that topic, and he just waved his arm in a dismissing manner. She was furious with her sister. She thought they had settled the matter, why the hell would she kidnap her boy... well, her friend, friends, both of them. She couldn't think of any reason as she turned down another hallway, empty at this time of day, and went down two flights of stairs. She stopped in front of the door that read "Dangerous materials inside, Keep out." She did the only she could do in a situation like this. She changed Cinis into cannon form and shot once into the door, blowing out the middle in smoke and ashes, and kicking the deformed door to the floor. She walked in through the smoke, and caught her first sight of what was going on.

"Damn, it! How the HELL did I get that wrong? How did I lose a bet against my little sister..." Coco pulled out 20 lien and placed it into the Spartans hand.

"Wait, what the hell does that mean?!" Rouge demanded. She really looked around, the room was smoky, which contained Fox, Yatsu, Coco, and the two DICKs. Kayreen and Destin were in the middle of the room sitting on bean bag chairs, while Coco, Fox and Yatsu were off to the sides.

"Meaning they bet on how you would come here, Coco thinking you would never blast the door open, being it's HER door, and Spartan saying you would blast a hole in the wall looking for him if you had to." Kayreen said while looking into a hand held mirror to fix her contacts and closing her bong. Rouge blushed slightly, but was not amused,

"You guys bet on how I'd come to save him?" She huffed in anger and confusion.

"Yup." Coco simply answered. "At first we were going to interrogate the two, well we started, but then the blond here started blowing smoke, and well, you get the idea.." she giggled slightly. Kayreen stood up and made her way over to Rouge, and offered her a hug, but she just stood there as she put her arms around her. Kayreen looked at her in confusion

"Its ok Coffee Brat, we ended up having fun after I was able to diffuse the situation, they will be perfectly fine."

"They stuffed you in a duffel bag and you kept your cool?" Rouge asked the dust head,

"Yeah why not? I never got stuffed in one of those before, it was a pretty fun experience!" She said excitedly. "Besides, I could have easily dealt with them at the end anyways, which..." Kayreen glanced back at the three, who she now noticed looked lost in daydreams. Only Coco seemed to have some of her head together still.

"What did you do to them?" Rouge asked and the spartan answered

"She used one of her spells or whatever where she exhales the properties of her dust, thankfully I'm aware of it so was able to prepare. Those two on the other hand, were not. Coco just seemed to enjoy it." She glanced at her older sister and instantly changed Cinis in cannon form and blasted the bottom of the beanbag chair she was sitting on.

"Ahhhh!" She shouted as it exploded and she was launched into the air and landed on top of Foxes lap "Hey cutie, you wanna cop a feel?" and they both broke out in laughter.

"How did you-"

"That's another story for another day." The Spartan said while grabbing both there arms and leading them over the blown in door. "We were about to get out soon, but we wanted to humor your sister. Shes, different. Cool, but different. She's REALLY hardcore." Rouge shrugged. This past week she had let her guard down to so many people. It was like she didn't really care anymore. "At first she started questioning our intentions, I figured it was only a matter of time before she really hunted me down anyway."

"What did she ask you?"

"Eh, to me it was mostly about you. Why was I messing with you, what my plans are, how I really feel about you, if I knew that if I fucked up she would murder me. The usual. She threatened to have Yatsu beat me with my own arms." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Rouge said while squeezing his arm gently. "I didn't think being at the same school as her would be like this, its making her so, protective."

"Its no biggie, I can take em. And I get it. If a guy did what me and you did to my little sister, I'd be out for blood. We do our own things, good or bad, but when we see our younger siblings doing the same, it's like No, stop that shit! It's rough. We turn out fine enough, but we constantly worry about them. Its pretty hypocritical, but we will always put the care of our siblings first. So yeah, it's not fair to you, but Coco is just looking after you, so I won't let that bug me." She thought about it and nodded.

"But still, I'm starting to feel like my mother is floating around the school and not Coco." He laughed "Sooo... How did you answer those questions, and how did she take it?" He grinned down at her.

"Well she was happy with whatever answers I gave her apparently, being as I did leave with my life." He chuckled and Kayreen spoke up.

"It was Soooo cute! You should have seen him." The Spartan started to blush as he put his hand to her lips.

"Ill tell her myself, in time." He said

"Speaking of cute, what's going on and you and Groot?" Rouge asked as Kayreen turned bright red and the Spartan snapped his neck to look at her, white eyes looking over the dust head.

"Huh... it all makes sense now."

"Whats that suppose to mean!?" She spat out.

"Why your always turning down boys. Not your thing huh." He said as a statement not a question. Kayreen turned away and tried to cover her face.

"Nope!" Rouge yelled out as she jumped onto the girls back and pinched her cheek. "Spill it Angel Dust! I promise I won't hurt you." She said sweetly while Kayreen sighed.

"Okay okay, it's true. I like girls are you happy!?" Rouge and the Spartan shrugged in tandem, and she jumped off her back to wrap her arm through Kayreen's.

"Awwww, well why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." She simply said. She was quick at closing down sometimes this one.

"Well why Groot? You two, other then the blond hair, are polar opposites."

"I don't know." She said again but Rouge pinched her arm. "Okay okay, lay off the pinching will you! Gods I hate that! I guess, she just always seems like she's in control, got everything together, she knows what's she wants and where she fits in. Me I'm kind of just floating at my own pace. She's really nice, I do love my blonds and she's beautiful, and really strong. I don't know, one of those, 'more then meets the eye' types." The Spartan wrapped his arms around both of the girls,

"That's like everyone here." He said while Rouge chuckled

"Yeah I suppose your right. But these things can't always be explained like that."

"As long as you don't break the girls heart, I'm cool with it."

"Oh never!" Kayreen quickly replied to her. "I feel like, it's hard to explain, but we have both had rather, lonely upbringings. She's has a huge family, but being the quiet one of the bunch says a lot."

"Same for being the loudest one with no siblings." Destin teased.

"I'm not loud!" She replied as he played with his ear, acting like she just blew it off and she crossed her arms. "Oh what ever! Don't be a baby."

"So were we missing anything good from Obblecks?" Destin said trying to change the subject.

"Naww, not that I think. I was reading comics, Groot and Jaws got notes if y'all need em, I'm sure they would be happy to share." Raquel led the way back to class, and as soon as she opened the door, all eyes were on her and her two friends.

"So Miss Adel, I'm guessing you took care of that 'girl' problem."

"Dayyyyyummm, Spartan save some for the rest of us!" Someone called out in the middle of the room. The spartan just winked in the general direction of the class while Kayreen sighed and flicked her wrist, his head instantly turning into a block of ice. Raquel opened up Cinis and blasted his face at low power, melting the ice, and burning off half of his beard.

"Nooo!" He cried out as he dropped to his knees, "How could you!" Kayreen gave Raquel a high five while she walked back over to her team. Pandora chuckling and Hero shaking his head.

"Miss Adel and Miss Goodwitch, I will be seeing you after class. Mr Roseus, please take your seat..." But the Spartan stayed on his knees, fire burning in his white eyes. Maybe she took it to far? She shrugged,

"Worth it!" She shouted out.

* * *

Tag team is what Goodwitch called it, the rules were quite simple. Two teams, HARP and ROSE, would select two members to start. They would spar, and switch out when needed with a teammate, and the winning team is the one who knocks down another students aura level below 15 percent. But, you could only tag out if you were at certain intervals, 15-25%, 40-50%, 70-80% If you didn't fall in those marks, then you could not tag out, so you had to really keep an eye on your levels, and coordinate when to switch. The lesson for today was to know when to back down, and make sure a teammate gets out of the battle when injured, or switches if they get to tired or hurt during a fight. She didn't know much about the other 1st year team, she admitted to herself, another all girl team. Currently the leader, Raspberry Bonbon, was going toe to toe with Hero, using a pistol in each hand, she was firing from the hip, way too fast for her eyes to see. Hero was blocking, batting and cutting through her bullets with his blades, getting ever closer to her. Meanwhile Peach was working on Sangria Roja, or better yet Sangria was working on Peach. She was currently back flipping to avoid Sangria's dual double bladed swords that she wielded expertly in both hands, Ariel figured it took a lot of skill to use weapons like that, she was hoping that her and Hero would go at it for a bit. Hero finally closed the distance to Raspberry and she flicked her guns out, and out of the barrels sprouted 5 foot long steel whips that had spikes all down it. She used it to wrap the whip around one of his blades and yanked it free from his hand, the one that was slashing towards her head and she pulled the trigger on her gun and shot for his head at nearly point blank range, but Hero snapped his head to the left and was able to dodge the bullet as her second chain whip came swiping in for his legs. He jumped over it, using his sudden up force to bring his knee into her gut, he body snapped back and she staggered back a step, but brought both chain whips up diagonally in a cross and it was enough to hit Hero and have him stagger back as well. Raspberry grabbed her chest and said a silent curse while she went to retract her whip as the hilt of Sunder, suddenly crashed into her face, and in a white flash came Hero's fist as he blew through her jaw, it almost looked like, and she was sent flying into the wall. But not before her spiked whip swung up, and struck Hero right in between his legs. Ariel cringed as he fell to his knees, face twisted in agony as his aura dipped to 73%.

"Oooooooh!"

"Low blow!" Someone called out.

"Shit..." Rouge said, part anger, while trying to hold in a laugh. Raspberry glanced at hers which was at 62%, as she picked herself up off the floor, and brought her whip around to Hero's midsection, which he managed to parry. She swiped her pistol across her back, changing the form of ammo she was using as she flipped over hero, and shot down at him with ice bullets, trapping him in place. Instead of finishing him off, she raced over to her teammate, who was holding Peach back now, Securis, only inches away from her face, was being held back by one of her double bladed swords, as well as Malleus by her chest. Peach broke off the parry with Malleus, and brought it far back, preparing for a mighty strike to cleave her, and Sangria drove the one blade that she was using to hold her off straight for her face, now that she had her opening. But Peach was instantly behind her and Malleus tore through her mid section twice before Sangria managed to dive and roll away to come back in and crouch beside Raspberry, as she shot both whip chains towards Peach. In a white flash, Hero used both his blades to catch the whips just before they hit her, and she slapped Securis on the tip of Malleus and shot over Hero's head, blasting Sangria in her head and sending her soaring and crashing into the wall, aura dropping to 44%. Raspberry back flipped as Hero charged in, aiming for her midsection with his blades as he shot Sunder, blade first behind her which propelled him even faster as he brought Thunder in straight to her chest, but she was able to roll out of the way, and bring two sparking whips to bear on his legs. They wrapped around multiple times as she slammed him to the floor. He crashed hard, dropping his aura to 56% from the fall, and the shock. Sangria was at the edge of the arena as she flipped over the barrier, deciding to tag another member in, Olivine Lace, who charged at Peach, as she was able to get a hit in with Securis on Raspberry's head, forcing her to let up on Hero, and dropping her aura to 53%. But Peach, horribly miscalculated the speed of the new opponent, as she was already thrusting her staff into her midsection. Peach shook it off, and went on the defense.

"She barely just came in, did you even see her move?" Ariel asked Rouge, who shook her head.

"She might be even faster then Future."

The new player Olivine was fast, real fast, fast enough to twirl her staff around to smack Peach's face four times, as she was instantly behind her, bringing her sword down on her head, but the girl rolled out of the way, and tripped Peach with her staff as the end of her staff morphed into a type of long hammer, and she brought it straight down onto her face, finally jumping away after the hit, her aura now at 71%. She could hold her own against the girl for a bit longer, so Ariel was not too worried about her, not yet. She would need to worry more about her jumping, and tiring out before she worried about her aura. Hero was still wearing Raspberry down, slowly. Though her weapons were not great against melee, the whips proved a challenge for him. Slightly unpredictable. She swung her whip for his face, as he caught it on Thunder, she tried to pull it from his grasp again but he activated the electric blade and it sent a current through the chains to her gun, and hands, then body, all in the span of one second, and Hero brought his fist into her chest, holding Sunder as he slashed her midsection three times with lightning fast strikes, dropping her aura to 24%. He was about to impale her with Sunder when Hero instantly ducked and was blocking slashes from Olivine's staff, giving Raspberry time to back flip away and tag in the next one. Two down more or less, two more to go. Hero was smart, paring himself with his "tank", as he started to call her as of late, so he wouldn't have worry about the beating she would take. Peach was a tough girl, she could REALLY take a beating and keep going, as long as she had her helmet. Peach jumped behind Olivine, trapping her between Hero and herself, as both of them slashed, and stabbed, and shot blades and axe point blank, but to no avail. Her hands and arms moved in flashes as she twirled her staff, blocking and redirecting every, swipe and blade, ducking under the ones she couldn't, never moving her feet.

"Move!" She heard Hero shout as he shot Sunder to the sky, and Peach rolled to the right while jumping a few feet away the instant Olivine drove her staff into the floor, and where they were standing half a second ago, two explosions erupted out of the floor. When the smoke cleared, Ebony Sinon, was by her side, but slightly behind her, pulling a long black sword off her back and it changed into a sleek long barreled gun, a sniper rifle, no, much worse. She crouched behind Olivine, taking only a second to line up her shot, and fired. The INSTANT she pulled the trigger, Hero's head was engulfed in flames from the huge explosion. His head snapped back and he did several back flips in mid air before crashing to the floor.

"Dammmmn... that, gun is a beast." Rouge commented, readying herself to be called in as Ariel nodded. Ebony was now reloading her rifle with a long red dust slug. That single quick shot dropped Hero's aura to 19%. The girl was clearly there secret weapon, and heavy hitter like Rouge. She figured for all that punch the girl could do, she couldn't take much of of a beating. She never really paid attention to the other two teams, ROSE and SWDO, and she was starting to wish she did. Peach shot Securis towards the two girls, Ebony rolled out of the way while Olivine ducked under it about to charge in at Hero for a quick win, and Ebony finished reloading and was lining up for a kill shot, but Peach was already by his side, touching his shoulder, and then she was instantly by the edge of the arena.

"Rocket come, I'll block the sniper, we need to take her out first, I'll jump back for you after Ari." Peach said while Rouge blasted into the arena, already laying down some cover fire. Peach put Hero down, turned and charged towards the middle of the arena, grabbing Securis mid air and slapping it back on the end of Malleus.

"You ok Hero?" Ariel said while gently rubbing his forehead. He shook it and groaned.

"The bullet moved way faster then I thought, there was no time to even think. And the power, ughhhh." He moaned and grabbed his head, still feeling the effects of the shot. In the arena, Rouge was high in the air, taking shot after shot, min power it looked like, at Olivine while she rolled and ducked out of the way, while Peach was on top of Ebony, forcing her to change her rifle back into its sword form and block the larger girls swings. But she was no match for Peach in a melee fight. Peach brought her long sword Malleus down hard on her head, as she lifted he skinny black sword to block it, but the impact, knocked the smaller girl to her knees, and twisted her face in pain, as well as dropped some of her aura. She brought a rocket enhanced boot up into the girls gut, while she had her sword hand up, she jumped them both high into the air, bringing her sword down straight on her head, which sent her plummeting to the ground, leaving a crater where she hit, and she laid unmoving. Peach landed hard, boot first on her chest, shattering her aura from 100% down to 32% in those few hits. Peach got off her, fell on one knee, then two, as she tried to regain her balance and strength. The fight was pretty much over Ariel thought, all Peach had to really do was slap Ebony once or twice and finish off her aura. Olivine looked towards her partner and was about to charge the distracted Peach, but Rouge landed in her path, fully charged Cinis and Pulverem ready to fire,

"I dare you kid." She taunted. Olivine smirked and twirled her staff between two fingers. She charged towards Rouge, as she slapped her arms together, shooting a fire beam at least a meter and a half in diameter, and Olivine disappeared inside. Hushed gasps sounded throughout the class as she burst through the other side, staff in front of her, and at the tip of it was a large rock shield, most likely deflecting most of it, though her aura did finally drop from 100% to 83%. Rouge flicked both arms as they changed into her burning swords as she caught the girls stone staff, but was overwhelmed by the force, staff and blades locked in place, she skidded to a halt just beside Peach. Olivine front flipped over Rouge, barely avoiding her legs being chopped off, from Rouge trying to hit them with her blades,

"Groot move your ass!" Ariel screamed at the top of her lungs, surprising herself, as well as all the other students. Olivine was about to drive her staff into Peach's back, when she looked Ariel her in the eyes, and she was instantly by Ariel's side. She finally let out the breath she was holding as Peach fully crumpled to the floor, hand touching the barrier as well. Ariel created a lighting cloud at her feet and soared into the arena towards Rouge and the now fleeing Olivine, Ebony in her arms. By the time Ariel reached her only a few seconds later, she had given up shooting at the girls back trying to hit her almost down teammate, and elected to try and smash the rocks holding her feet in place with her burning fists.

"Damnit!" She yelled out.

"Relax." Ariel said in a soothing voice as she focused her aura into her finger tips, and the stone holding her down, manipulating the earth dust in the rocks, and shattering it. Rouge shook the dust and dirt from her feet and switched her arms back to cannon form. Ariel went to her side and readied Trinket.

"How you want to play this Jaws, she's good. Real good." She had currently encased her teammate in a large rock boulder to keep her temporarily safe from any attack, hoping she can take on the two before they could get to her.

"Cover me!" She said as she formed a lightning cloud under her feet, using it to propel her towards Olivine, who twirled her staff and brought it up in defense as Ariel brought Trident in for her head. Olivine went to block it, and as she did, Ariel split her weapon in two pieces, she was able to block the one coming for her head, but not the other as it plowed into her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she seen a small red orb land and roll to the left of Olivine, as she brought Trin in a sideways arc, aiming for her right arm, she took the bait and rolled to the left, she heard Rouge fire, as she turned the roll into a faster dive, but she landed right next to the orb, eyes fixed on it in terror as Rouge's shot found its mark and exploded right in her face, obliterating her aura to 35%, and launching her into the air in a tumble, riding a line of smoke. Ariel took that opportunity and flung Trinket in her direction, splitting them apart, and wrapping her around the sparking Tridents as her aura dropped by 5 every second. Rouge fished it by charging Cinis and firing at mid charge, she took the blast square in the chest.

"Match, Team HARP." Goodwitch called out. Ariel sighed and called her weapon back as Rouge switched Cinis and Pulverem back to normal.

"Ashes to ashes.. Dust to dust..." Rouge said while unclipping her sleeves and letting them fall down. Ariel walked over to the rock boulder, and focused her aura into her finger tips, and shattered the rock, Ebony crouching inside.

"Finally!" She jumped up taking a deep breath. "I hate it when she does that." She looked up at Ariel, and reached for her sword, hand stopping as she reached the hilt, noticing Ariel didn't flinch. "Did we win?" Ariel smiled and offered her hand.

"Not quite, but that was some fight you guys put on there!" Ebony took it and let her pull her up, and dusted herself off.

"Aww well you know.." she said while Raspberry and Sangria came up beside her.

"Hey, nice going there. Would have liked to see you put more work in but-"

"Students!" Goodwitch called out "Please, leave the arena. Olivine, why did you not get your teammate to the edge of the arena to have Sangria tagged in?" Ariel started to make her way back over to the edge of the arena, Rouge close behind, thanking the gods she was not Olivine. But the Professor did have a point, if she remembered correctly, Sangria still had a little under half aura left.

"I, uh... Battle instincts?"

"Explain." Goodwitch sternly said

"Um, when things have gotten bad, I usually can lock multiple people in those types of barriers to keep them safe. I uh," she looked away, embarrassed "kind of forgot we could just tag them out."

"Thats..." Goodwitch sighed "sufficient for now. Well done, but you need to pay more attention to ALL of your teammates aura, even the ones not fighting. Now, class is dismissed. If needed, please take your teammates to the infirmary so Professor Peach can take a look at you." She waved her wand, opening the doors, and she started to fix the carnage in the arena. Ariel was now by Hero's side, Peach had made it next to him in the seat as well, still breathing deep, but she looked better.

"How are you two feeling?" She asked while gently rubbing Hero's shoulder

"I think we will live." Hero said while turning to Peach, who nodded herself.

"Then let's go get some food," Rouge said "and next time how about having me and Jaws start, we barely got to do anything!" She pouted with her tongue out and Ariel shook her head, happy everyone was fine, knowing everything would be ok...

* * *

It was a good first day back to school after all the chaos, as good as it could be at least. He still received a bunch of dirty looks all day, but he had his team backing him up. HARP had just finished dinner and his team, as well as Kayreen, Chris, and team ROSE, were hanging out in the library. Destin still refusing to show his face, and talk to anyone, including his partner, who was partly to blame. So he elected to just stay with Ivory, hide in the infirmary for a bit, and keep an eye on her progress. She still had a clipped wing, but they were doing everything they could to help her, and Rouge was waiting on word from her mother. She had said the Atlas Med Techs would be coming up on Wednesday, so she, and everyone else would have to wait until then.

"So why didn't you say anything about them?" Ariel asked him, eyes squinted, and he just shrugged.

"Did I need to..." Ariel frowned and glared at him. Thinking back he remembered meeting the all girl team when he was with the Spartan...

 _"O M G! Look its Heliotrope!" Suddenly without warning, a small redheaded girl wrapped herself around his right arm, and another with green hair wrapped herself around his other arm. He glanced towards Destin who had a another redhead hugging him from behind, and yet another redhead running one finger across his chest, the other on her lips, he too was glancing at Hero with a confused look._

 _"Oohhhh, so your THE Spartan, oh my, hes hot!" He rubbed the back of his neck,_

 _"Well the pleasure is all mine ladies."_

 _"Ohhhhhh!" The two said._

 _"Actually its just Hero, no one really calls me by my full name."_

 _"Or your real-" The Spartan was about to say as one of the redheads closed his mouth with her finger. Hero felt something soft poking his right cheek, he turned and it was a pink tail. The girl then cupped her hand around his cheek and caressed it._

 _"Ooooo so soft! B T Dubbs, I'm Raspberry Bonbon, and let me say it is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a wink. "I've seen all your matches, your totally awesome!" The one on his left arm, the one with green hair tugged at him,_

 _"Im Olivine Lace." She said in a seductive tone, while squeezing her shoulders together to enhance the view, and size of her chest._

 _"O M G! Stop cheating! Your totally seducing him with those things!" Raspberry squealed._

 _"I'm Hero... Ermm... But you already knew that..." Olivine reached up and stroked his ear, and a purr escaped his lips._

 _"Hehe, O M G! Isn't he the cutest!" Raspberry said._

 _"I dont know Rasssss, take a look at this one! Mmmm, beards soooo turn me on!"_

 _"Hey Hero," Olivine tugged at his arm again, "we're sort of, new here, could you show us to our dorm room?" She said while licking her lips. He felt his body starting to heat up, gods if Ariel was to see this she would murder everyone here, including me. Thankfully the Spartan spoke up._

 _"Actually, we were on our way to see Ozpin-"_

 _"Aww, they don't want to play!" The girl behind him said._

 _"Uh.." The Spartan replied, rubbing the back of his neck again._

 _"Well then, maybe some other time boys." Olivine said as she kissed Hero's cheek, and Raspberry tickled his ear._

 _"Oh, next time indeed!" She said. "Lets go girls, later cuties." She blew a kiss, and the four girls let them go and left them standing in the middle of the hallway._

 _"Sooooo... Not a word?" Destin said. Hero nodded in agreement, shaking his head and shivering to keep his adrenaline and hormones in check._

Hero shook his head clear of the memory, "I mean I know Ras, kind of, but I didn't expect us to ever fight. We had uh, just kind of bumped into each other in the hall, you know, Hi bye like... From what I understood, Destin and his team were our rival spar team. But since two are MIA, I guess Goodwitch decided we needed to spar and why not throw in another team so throw us for a loop? It just didn't seem relevant..."

"And your already on to nicknames huh..." Ariel turned to the red headed girl, hair in two buns to the side, and one bun on top, bells on each bun, a red rose near her left bun, as well as a bell around her neck. Light caramel skin, red eyes, and about as tall as Rouge, maybe a inch taller, but still tiny and adorable. She grabbed her pink tail and blushed with a smile towards her.

"We're only acquaintance's really, like he said, we just "bumped" into each other! But where are my manners!? I'm Raspberry Bonbon, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled warmly and held her hand out and Ariel hesitated before she shook it.

"Same here... You guys did really good out there." Ariel said, clearly with a fake smile.

"Thanks!" She said while scratching her tail again, eyes closed and a slightly red face. "Though sadly that was our first loss in sparring so far." She said with a frown. "But we should totally do that again!"

"Against SWDO, is it?" Hero asked,

"Yup, my sisters team."

"Sister?" Ariel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup! My twin, Strawberry, were we looking for each other in the forest," she rubbed the back of her neck, "but clearly it didn't work as planned, hehe." She giggled.

"Must be interesting fighting against your sister huh?" Asked Ariel.

"Mehh, more like boring. We've been fighting side by side since we were born, so it's not hard to know what she's going to do. Her team is good, mine is just better." She said with a wink as her partner Olivine sat down beside her. Dark skin, and braided green hair with lilac eyes, smiling deeply at Hero, who tried hard not to meet her eyes. This was going to be a problem.

"So your the major dust user on the team?" She asked Ariel while still looking at Hero, finally meeting her gaze only after she had asked the question.

"Yup." Ariel said flatly,

"Not bad, you could use better form with that Trident, but not bad." Raspberry slapped her arm,

"Oh be nice Olive, she did beat you by the way!" Raspberry winked at the taller green haired girl.

"This time perhaps, maybe we could get a one on one someday. And Hero, your pretty fast." She turned back towards him and smiled,

"Your not so bad yourself."

"Hmfp..." she huffed and stood up, rubbing her partners head, "I'm going to get some sleep. Later Ras. Bye Hero." Only winking at Ariel as she turned and walked towards the exit

"Bye Olivine!" She said while waving at the girls back.

"Whats her problem?" Ariel asked

"Meh, she can be rough around the edges, but she's cool." She said with a smile. "You should have seen her when we first met, she was all, hey kitty cat, your MINE!" She said in a menacing voice. Hero looked over to where Rouge was sitting, and she was chatting away and laughing with Ebony, red hair, mostly hidden due to a red hoodie she had up, green eyes and dark skin. They quickly seemed to take a liking towards one another. While Peach and Kayreen were having a hushed conversation and giggling. Peach had changed the most of out everyone on his team, he thought to himself. Oh, she was still a stickler, by the book type, but Rouge had broken her out of her shell, and now her and the Dust head, an odd pair, were getting extremely close over the past few days. Sangria, another redhead who kept hers down her back, was chatting with Chris, the other member of team DICK. The whole team was full of red heads, all save for Olivine, the odd one out. Sangria was currently blushing as she handed Chris is scroll back, and got up from her seat while waving at Chris. She made her way over to Raspberry.

"I think I'm going to turn in as well, we have a big day planned tomorrow. It was nice meeting you all, we should do this again." Hero nodded,

"Bye, it was our pleasure..." Ariel said while Raspberry got up and hugged the girl, even though Sangria kept her hands up in refusal, with a frown and a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry!" Raspberry squealed as she pulled back and grabbed her tail. "Caught up in a moment hehe." She said with a blush. Sangria smirked and held her hand out, as Raspberrys tail flew out and whacked it. Some sort of high five if Hero had to guess. She waved even though the girl was already walking away, and then turned back to Hero and Ariel.

"Rough one?" Ariel asked,

"Oh you have no idea! I'm certain she wanted to kill me in my sleep the first week here!" She repiled, then looked back over to her last ROSE member. "So what do y'all have planned for the night? Bed like the rest of us? I do love my cat naps!" Ariel glanced at Hero.

"Ill have a little something for us, some training."

"This late? Sheeeeesh!" She said.

"Yeah its a little surprise for them. I think we should start making our way over there soon, make sure it's cleared out."

"Well good luck with that! It was really nice to have a sit down with our teams, hope we do this again but for longer!" She said excitedly while getting up. She walked up behind Ebony and moved her tail to poke the girls ear. Which ebony grabbed and started playing with. Rouge burst into laughter, and Hero heard her say something like "So I'm not the only one that likes to do that... If only Future had a tail!" He just shook his head.

"So training huh?" Ariel asked him.

"Yeah why not. I want us to be sharp for when the time comes."

"The time, comes? What's that suppose to mean?" He fixed a serious glare back at her which seemed to melt Ariel, and she accepted it, knowing exactly what he meant.

"For when we go on our first mission." She wrapped both arms around his left one, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I won't say I'm not scared for when we do go out there."

"Which is why I want us in prime condition when we are faced with the Grimm."

"Its not the Grimm I'm worried about..."

"I know." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He knew that was a promise he couldn't keep, but what else could he say. He just knew as long as he drew air, he would do everything he could to protect her. He sighed and she looked up at him, backing a way a little.

"Whats wrong?" He shook his head, and used his free hand to gently stroke her cheek.

"Uh, would you be my, girlfriend?" He asked, unsure of him self, but he didn't break his gaze into her eyes as she blushed.

"Oh Hero," she giggled, "this really is all new to you huh? Firstly, your NOT, getting away with what just happened..."

"I mean if you don-" She put a finger to his lips stopping him.

"No, I'd love to. But you do know your already mine." She cupped her hand around his, pulling it away and kissed it, "and I've been yours." Face bright red as she said all of this. Hero was about to kiss her lips when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, everyone was standing in front of their table, two DICKs and two ROSEes as well, Rouge scroll in hand.

"Hold that, say CatFish!" **click** and she snapped a pic of them.

"Catfish!" Raspberry called out in utter bliss, "O M G!" She started to laugh in her hand.

"Awwww!" Everyone around them started to cooo at them and he shook his head,

"Since you guys like having fun so much, it's time for work."

"Booooo!" Rouge said.

"Too bad short stuff." Hero said as Cinis came alive and started glowing,

"Ohhhh pretty!" Ebony said while Hero slowly took Sunder out of its sheath, gleaming black void dust katana in all its glory, as he held it in front of him, pointing towards Rouge.

"You want to go for round three, I will if you wish to lose again. Shall we?" He teased.

"Ohhh cocky!" Chris called out.

"Unless you want three years worth of detention from my mom, I suggest you go to a more safer location, though my money is on Hero Boy." Kayreen winked at Rouge who had a scowl on.

"Now that, is a low blow." Rouge said,

"Speaking of low blows, he he." Raspberry giggled and Rouge broke out in full laughter.

"Yup, my money is on the kittys whips!" Chris said,

"Hey!" Raspberry cried out,

"So sorry Future! But that was too funny! If only I was recording so you could see your face when Kittyshot took out the Futures nuts! No future Hero's and Ariel's!" Hero shook his head while everyone burst into laughter. For some reason, his lower regions always ended up being the butt of the joke.

"Okay okay, we got things to do, Ras, Ebony, it was a pleasure. HARPs, let's go." He stood up, as Raspberry walked over to him and gave him a tight hug while wrapping her tail around him, which brought a scowl from Ariel. This would never end.

"Bumped into each other huh..." She said under her breath.

"Hope to see you guys soon! Take care!" She then went around hugging everyone goodbye, even Ariel, "Lets go girl!" She took her teammate by the arm and walked out of the library. Peach hugged Kayreen from behind and both girls blushed, while Chris shook his head, and led the way out for him and her. Hero made his way to the door, with his team close behind. After walking down a few hallways, and down a elevator or two, they approached one of the team training rooms. Opening the door, he made his way in, stopping at the console. He turned to face them, which they all looked confused.

"Okay, this is what we are going to be doing. This is a simulation room for training against Grimm, or anything else we put into the parameters. We're going to do this in waves, weak Grimm, to strong ones. Every night after this night, at 12 AM we will be here for at least an hour, maybe two if we're doing good. I want us to be ready for the next encounter, what ever it may be. I got this idea when I found Blake down here, soloing the combat droids, and since who knows when we will ever be able to go on a mission, at least we can keep in shape, and practice." He looked to each, Ariel who smiled, Peach who nodded, and Rouge who was rolling and clipping her sleeves up.

"How many waves total Future?" she asked as she did the last clip, and checked her belt.

"30, which at 25 it starts to add Goliath's, so stay sharp as we get higher up." He walked over the the console and typed the settings he wanted in. 30 waves, all Grimm types, increasing difficulty, and 15% aura drop outs. "We ready?" They all nodded while Ariel's Trinket hovered by her side and Peach got into a combat stance with her sword out. "The sim will shut off if anyone drops below 15%, but they can hurt us, so take this seriously. Safe word is 'STOP', and it will instantly shut down. Take no chances, seriously. I don't want any of you getting hurt, and if we get caught, well..." He shook his head. "Prepare yourselves." He said as he slapped the switch down.

"Wave one, begin..."

* * *

Three weeks later... *Ding* He looked up from his monitor as Glynda made her way over to his desk.

"Good evening Glynda, your just in time."

"How long have they been at it?" She asked while taking a place behind him to observe what was on the screens.

"Only about two hours and 35 minutes."

"Only?" She said while handing him a fresh cup of coffee, and he gripped it with both hands, letting the heat sink in and the aroma fill his nose.

"Thank you." She nodded. "They just reached wave 25, they have been making small progress over the past few weeks, but still have not been able to clear it. One Goliath is not to be trifled with, let alone multiple ones."

"So you let them continue this training, even though 1st years are not aloud to use the room, its to dangerous. Its not right to give special-"

"Glynda, I understand. But we have essentially locked them in the school. This way they stay sharp, wont go crazy, and we can keep an eye on there progress for when we do send them out."

"Well, as always I will trust your judgment." He nodded while taking a sip and turned his attention back on the screen.

"Wave 25, begin..." A mix a Beowovles, Creeps and Ursi came rushing in through the two doors.

"IronJaws left, PeachFuzz right, go!" Hero called out as Rouge and Ariel made there way to the left door, Rouge using her cannons as thrusters while Ariel was soaring with a lightning cloud on her feet. Hero shot Sunder towards the large door as Securis flew over his head, shredding through three Creeps that were making a beeline for him. Sunder stabbed deep into ones head as he rolled to the left and shot Thunder into another one.

"Haaaaaaa!" Peach cried out as she came beside him, crashing down on top of another, as it lunged for Hero, crushing it's neck with her boot while swinging Malleus in a long sweeping arc, taking out one, two, three Creeps, as Hero jumped over the swinging blade and shot both of his blades into two more incoming Creeps, landing beside her. They were faster then the Beowovles so they were out in front. Ariel and Rouge were having similar luck dispatching there foes. Ariel stayed slightly behind her, as she froze everything that ran towards them, using both spears to blast them with ice, keeping them by her sides just in case. Rouge was cutting the helpless Grimm down one by one, aiming for there feet, and blasting them to bits leaving them even more helpless. Ozpin almost felt bad for the poor Grimm, even if they were just simulations. Out of Rouge's blind spot, two Creeps lunged for her from her left, but Ariel's spears blasted into there heads, exploding from the impact of the force and a touch of fire dust.

"Thanks!" She called out, and she gripped two small orbs of red dust and flung them into the approaching pack of Beowovles. "Give me a wall to trap them!"

"Done!" She said as she flung both spears in front of the approaching hoard, and when they crashed into the floor giant ice walls shot up halting there advance, though about four or five Creeps and Beowovles made it through.

"Get the crumbs!" Rouge called out, already in the air just above and in front of the wall, slapping her arms together creating and enormous blast down at the trapped herd of Grimm, and creating an even bigger explosion from her dust grenades, which propelled her back from the force, and shattered the ice wall which crumpled and impaled the remaining Grimm that had managed to get past the wall as it went up. All that was left was a few Ursi.

"Going up!" Hero called out as Peach took a knee allowing him to step on the small footholds on her lower portion of her torso armor, recently designed for Rouge, and she jumped, using small explosives in her boots to propel her up as Hero jumped off her and triple front flipped in the air, and brought his blades down hard as he landed, creating multiple blade beams as they lashed out and destroyed the rest of the Creeps. Peach charged shield first into the first Beowolf she laid eyes on, as it bashed into Securis, she jabbed Malleus through its head, rolled to the right as Sunder caught another one in its head as it tried lunging for her throat, she leaped into the air again as five Beowovles charged her position. Hero landed on top of one's head as he drove Sunder into it, and shot a sparking Thunder into an others back, and he pulled Thunder out and swung it on its cable towards a 3rd, while diving to the floor and landing in roll, while chopping an others legs off with Sunder. Peach came from behind one, thrusting Malleus into its back and through its chest as she lifted it in the air and flung it off her blade and into a wall.

"Ursi, charge em!" Peach instantly had her shield out in front of her and was charging to the first one ahead of them, Hero beside her, Sunder clipped to his belt, and Thunder held behind him, ready to slash at anything that got to close. Ozpin nodded at his progress, he would have expected Hero to grapple his way over, instead he stayed close to his teammate, and they watched each others backs at all times. He picked up speed and went in front of her as she slapped Securis back on the tip and shot it at Hero's legs. Ursa in front of him, he shot Sunder high propelling him up, as Securis flew through were his legs were, but crashed into the first Ursa's legs, tripping it and making it crash to the floor, as Hero shot Sunder into the Ursa behind its tripped friends head. As Peach neared the first one, she drove her sword into its head, finishing it off, while shooting Securis into a 3rd ones face at near point blank, shredding it. Hero shot Sunder into a 4th ones head, jumping on to its shoulders, front flipping off of it and bringing both blades down the shoulders of a 5th as he landed, and it's arms fell off, as he swiped both blades sideways, taking its legs off as well. Eight Death Stalkers, four from each door came out, as well as six King Taijitus.

"Switch! GreatWhite left, Smores right!" In a instant Peach was over on the left next to Ariel, and Rouge blasted her way over to Hero. "Cover me!" He called out "Get rid of the Kings!" Without a word she was skyward, shooting fireballs down at the approaching Grimm, as they fixed there eyes on the small flying target, unsure of what to do, Hero shot Sunder to the far side of them, propelling him towards the Death Stalkers, which he sliced off the right legs of one, and a second, crippling both, as the 3rd one brought a claw in his path, but a large red beam appeared in front of him, obliterating the claw as it screamed in pain. Sunder flew back into his hand as he put his legs back on the floor and charged it, it struck with its stinger, but at the last second he ducked under it and sliced it off, sending it flying into the one behind him whose legs he chopped off leaving it half crippled, and now with a stinger in its back. He shot Thunder behind him, hilt first, to lodge it deeper in just for for the hell of it, while continuing his charge, leaping over its left claw, the only one left, and plunging Sunder into its head as he landed. Rouge was flying over the last one in the rear, two of the giant two headed snakes flanking it. She tossed three more red orbs on top of the Death Stalker, then hovered to its 3 o'clock, both cannons now glowing bright as she lashed out a blinding flash while sweeping her arms forward. The right Taijitu was split, its midsection torn apart, then the Death Stalker was hit, her grenades igniting under the heat and power of the blast, by then the screen went black as it tried to compensate for the brightness. When it cleared, there was a large black scorch mark where the Death Stalker use to be, and of the King Taijitus, all that was left was the heads. They had two crippled Death Stalkers left, and Rouge was back on the floor reloading her cannons, while Hero was taking on the second Death Stalker. Ariel and Peach were doing similar damage, though moving slower, but working more closely together, they had two down. Ariel flung both spears, electricity sparking between them, as they hit the upper part of its tail, pinning it to the ground. She gestured with her hands as she shot out lightning bolts, trying to distract it, as Peach brought her sword up with both hands, jumped on top of its head and drove it deep in, instantly killing it. One of the King Taijitus snuck up on Ariel and was about to chomp her, as Peach appeared in front to her, crouched with her sword pointing up, and it impaled itself on it, she shoot Securis, and it blasted through its head out the other side. Ariel erected a earth dust wall as its tail head smashed into it trying to take a bite out of Peach. It started to slither to the left of the wall, while Peach went around the other side and leaped into the air, bringing her sword down across its head, chopping it off.

"Peach!" Ariel yelled out as she grabbed Trinket from a distance and flung it toward the stinger arcing toward her head, just deflecting it as she charged it, blocking a claw with Securis while Ariel held the other one trapped in ice, the stinger reared back for another strike but a white flash passed over it and the yellow stinger went crashing into its head. Peach leaped into the air and brought the hilt of Malleus down on it, pushing it in deeper. Another bright explosion dimmed the screen, as the final Death Stalker and last two Taijitus were turned to ash.

"Regroup! Get ready!" The four of them grouped up, and prepared themselves, Ariel checking everyone over for bruises and aura levels, Rouge reloading her arms, while Peach took a deep calming breath, slowing her heart rate.

"I got four cores left, I hope it's enough." She said as the empty capsules fell to the floor and she put fresh ones in. "Groot you good?" Peach took another deep breath and nodded, ripped Securis off the tip and got her shield ready.

"Smores will deal with the air support, GreatWhite hold the big game off, we will try to be quick. Remember, they hit HARD, even for you Peach. Don't try to rush it like last time." She nodded. "Rocket save your full charges for the big guy. Blades and fists only."

"Grrrr..."

"Sorry, we need all the power on the Goliath." As if on q, a Grimm Goliath charged through the door running at full speed. Fast when they wanted, deadly as hell, tall as a 20 story building, body full of white spikes, one of the biggest known Grimm, and strongest. Thankfully they normally didn't attack villages, they roamed around and kept to themselves, but just in case, it didn't hurt to practice. Facing them took teams of Huntsman and Huntresses. Along with them came six Nevermore, screeching as they entered, which were a lot more easier to deal with. This was the end of the round, if they could clear these last few Grimm. In the three weeks they had been doing this every night, this was only the 3rd time they had gotten this far. Ariel was already shooting ice at its feet, trying to hold it in place, or erect ice walls, but it just plowed through every thing she hit it with like tissue paper. Rouge blasted off towards the closest Nevermore, while Hero shot Sunder at the next one, hitting his target in the neck and propelling him towards it. It tried to twist away but he was already hooked into it, as he landed on it, he ignited Thunder and trusted it into its head, while shooting Sunder towards the next one as it fell, swinging over to it. Rouge was flying over to her second one, zipping around razor feathers as she landed on its neck, and drove her flaming blade into its head, killing a 3rd one total. They quickly took out the remaining three the same way, Hero finally falling back to the floor, and Rouge still floating in the air looking for an opening. Peach currently had the attention of the massive monster of a Grimm, her back to the arena wall, it was charging her. As it neared her, she was instantly all the way behind it as it crashed into the wall head first, and bounced off, creating an enormous shock wave in the process.

"IronJaws hit it!" Ariel started hurling ice at it, as Trinket crashed into the floor near it's back legs, and giant stone pillars shot up under its feet, tipping it forward while she tried to encase its legs in ice in the awkward position. Rouge hovered near the head as it narrowed it's eyes on her and let out a loud screech, knocking her back slightly. Both her arms were brightly glowing and she took the first shot, her blast engulfing the head, as it screamed out in pain she charged a second shot and blasted its face again. Hero's head snapped up towards Rouge. "Guardians, get her now!" Before he finished the sentence Peach was next to Rouge who was still hovering near its face, wrapping her in her arms as they started to fall, and the Goliath's enormous truck flew out of the smoke and fire that covered it's face and swiped the area Rouge and Peach just vacated, it slammed onto the floor making a crater and sending out another shock wave. "FairyTail!" Hero called out as Ariel landed next to him, he wrapped an arm around her and shot Sunder above the Goliath. "Do what you can to freeze it's head, I need to get in close without being-" Suddenly the trap it was in was no longer affecting it, as it kicked it's rear legs, shattering the stone, and ice walls keeping it's rear legs pinned. Rouge and Peach were to the left of it as it turned and charged towards them. Taking a look at its face that Rouge blasted at full charge twice, only it's tusks were damaged, the rest of its face was barely scorched. Hero landed, gently letting Ariel get back on her feet, "IronJaws! Ari ice the middle of the legs, Rocket hit it with everything you got, Ari, spark it when she does. We need to slow it down, or tip it and go for its belly!" She nodded as ice was already flying from her finger tips, fully encasing its left rear leg, though not slowing it down at all. "Now!" He called as Rouge shot one full charge at his leg, while chucking 3 red orbs under its belly and taking another full charged shot at its legs, while Ariel shot lightning bolts at it. Its leg exploded, from the shattering of the ice, heat from the fire, and electricity from the ice turning into water. He keeled over slightly and stopped moving while crying out in pain.

"Fuck it." Rouge said as she tossed her last three grenades under it next to the other three. "Get clear!" She fired full blast and the monitor turned into static as the room was engulfed in flames. Ozpin felt Glynda reach out and grab his shoulder.

"No..." He reached out to pat her hand.

"Your right. They won't go that easy, the team that is." He swiped the screen a few times to find a still functional camera, found one though it was black, but started to clear. All that was left was an enormous black scorch mark in he middle of the room, and a large boulder off to the side. The boulder shattered, and all of team HARP emerged, coughing into there hands. The ventilation system turned on, getting rid of all the smoke in the room. Ozpin hit the button so his voice could be heard in the room.

"Heh, Ashes to ashes, dust to-"

"Good job students." They all quickly formed a circle at hearing the voice, on the defensive, then Rouge changed her cannons back to hands.

"Shit, I think we're caught..."

"That you are Miss Adel. Now, we will discuss this later, but seeing it is 3:19 in the morning, and it is a school night, I suggest you all get to sleep." Hero bowed slightly, and nodded to his team, as they turned and made there way out of the room.

"They did rather well," Glynda said "though if there were more then one, I doubt they could have made it."

"Well its not everyday one has to face a Goliath. I've only faced three in my life, on that one day..." He bowed his head and sipped his coffee, remembering the day Cinder attacked. "I think we should turn in as well. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Professor Qrow was looking over his weapon, acting like he was fascinated with it, but Hero knew better. Though a amazing weapon, it was just a sword, and a sheath connected by a grapple line.

"You know, this void dust is some pretty tricky stuff to come by." He said while running his finger over the black coated blade. "Worth a fortune. If only those ninjas you guys fought could have left some behind. Pitty." He handed Sunder back to Hero with a wink. He was a cool teacher, but he had his weird moments. Hero made his way back over to his seat. "That's all for today kiddies, tomorrow we do cleanings so make sure your bring your stuff." Hero's scroll vibrated, and he checked it.

 _Meet me in my office as soon as possible, come alone. Ozpin..._

"Rocket, I'll meet up with you later, Ozpin wants me to meet him in his office."

"Yup your screwed! I'm innocent, I was under orders from my team leader!" She giggled while hugging his arm.

"Your a real funny kid you know that."

"Ha ha, technically I'm older then you, kiddo." She said with a wink while tilting her shades down. He just shook his head and petted hers.

"Yeah yeah, later, wish me luck."

"Yeah right, Rest In Piece Future!" He sighed and turned away down the hall, praying he wasn't in too much trouble for using the training rooms. He had clearly been watching for a while, so why now did he step in. Was it the Goliath? That was sheer luck. Rouge was drained of ammo after that long fight just to get to it. The first time they encountered it, Peach had tried to charge it and the sim nearly killed her, one hit and her aura was at 5%. Wave 25, there was no way to beat more then one, he would need another team at least. He stepped into the elevator, and waited for it to close.

"Wait, hold that!" He stuck his hand out, stopping the door from closing as Destin ran in.

"Thanks bro, oh Hero, what's up man?"

"Hey Spartan. Not much, got called to Ozpins?"

"Yeah you to huh? Weird. Any ideas?"

"You know we have been using the sim rooms, we finally cleared wave 25."

"Dammmmn, the Goliath? Nice bro. Invite next time."

"I just might, took all we had to down it. Need another heavy hitter. Anyway, Ozpin caught us as we finished, it was about 3:20 AM, so I'm thinking he was watching for awhile, he said he would talk to us about it. I got a message from him so I figured that was it, but maybe not."

"Yeah I've got no idea bro. I was just about to grab some grub too..." *DING* The elevator stopped and the door slid open. Hero composed himself and walked through the door, Destin off to his right side. Ozpin was standing behind his desk, Jaune was standing opposite him as the two came up to stand beside him.

"Ahh, gentlemen. Its seems you may be going on your first mission sooner then expected." Destin glanced at Hero, but he kept his eyes focused on Ozpin.

"Are you serious Professor? I thought-"

"I'm very serious. As we speak a village outside the protection of Vale is under attack by a large number of Grimm forces. Team CFVY is en route, but they are on foot, being they are already in the field, we have a Bullhead en route to pick them up, but it will still take some time. Were sending Teams HARP and DICK to support the village, and Team JNPR will be supervising and providing extra support." He nodded at Jaune, who nodded back. "You will listen to his orders as if they were my own. Your to clear out the village and maintain protection of it until CFVY gets on station. When they do they will assess the situation and report back to me, and give you further orders. As always, exercise extreme caution, and do NOT hesitate to kill anything that stands in your way. Your teams have been notified, have geared up, and are waiting in the hanger for you, you can brief them in the air." He nodded while sipping some of his coffee. "Good luck gentlemen." Jaune turned to look at both Hero and Destin,

"Lets get this done." They turned back towards the elevator, taking them all the up to the upper hanger. The ride up was silent. Hero's heart was pounding, hoping this was not some sort of trap. What if it wasn't really Grimm waiting for them?

"Hero." Jaune said while placing a hand on his shoulder as the elevator opened up for them. "Don't worry to much, it will be fine. This is what we trained for. Just another day in the forest, and don't forget, were still on for Halo tonight." The Spartan grinned.

"Ha, I almost forgot. Hero boy wanted a rematch."

"A rematch, is that what Hero is calling it?" Jaune said as he chuckled. "Start small, maybe try to beat Velvet first."

"Sangria has been coming for mine and Chris's throats. She almost got me last time, ALMOST." Destin said while he snorted, "I'm just too good!" Hero smirked at the Spartan.

"Next time, I'm betting The Spartan will get beat at his own game." Hero teased,

"Listen," Destin started as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "when you get on my level, then we can talk."

"Ohhh, shots fired!" Jaune said,

"Heh, real funny..." Hero said in defeat. Gaming was not his strong suit, though he did like it. Unlike most, he didn't have access to those types of luxuries growing up.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked out onto the platform were three Bullheads, were waiting to take off, all three teams, minus there leaders were waiting in the middle, and they all turned at once as the three made there way over.

"Lets get aboard, JNPR up front, DICK, then HARP. Mid air briefing." Everyone nodded and turned to there respective Bullheads. "Peachpuff!" Jaune called out and she turned back to him. "Here, take this." He handed her a blue capsule. "This will help when we get airborne, trust me. Ill see you in a bit." He wrapped his arms around her for a second, then nodded at her and turned toward his Bullhead, the redheaded champion waiting for him. Hero turned to the Bullhead, as Peach got in after everyone else, Ariel pulling out a seat, and Rouge already seated and flipping through her scroll. Hero grabbed a handle on the side and pulled himself inside.

"ETA 35 minutes." The pilot said as the door closed, and the Bullhead lifted into the air.

"Sooo... This is it huh?" Ariel said while everyone faced her, then turned to face Hero. Who nodded.

"We will be fine. We've all done this before. Lets just get this done so I can get back and murder Rockets hubby in Halo." Rouge snorted.

"Good luck with that Future, that's a lost cause. I've seen you game."

"Didn't Velvet destroy him the last time?" Peach said as he sighed and Rouge burst out in laughter.

"Damn who's team are you guys on?"

"The winning team!" Rouge called out as she high fived Peach.

"Don't worry honey, I'm on your team." Ariel said while slipping her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder as the cabin got silent again. All that could be heard was the roar of the Bullheads engines. Well then, for better or for worse, this was it...

* * *

 _ **Updated: 2/18/2016**_


	10. Chapter 10: Sacrifice

**Sacrifice: Chapter 10**

He looked them over, as the depth of there mission really set in.

"Your certain we will be able to find him?" Ruby questioned Ozpin, and Professor Qrow spoke up.

"You got it kiddo. I tagged him earlier in class, he will lead us right to there base."

"Teams ROSE and SWDO will offer you support, they will be necessary to infiltrate the base. Once you find their base, you will contact me or Qrow to let us know before you make your way in."

"Ill be keeping a eye out on the tracker myself anyway."

"What if they don't take the bait?" Yang asked as Blake winced.

"They will, I have no doubts about that. They have been waiting for him to leave. We found one of his sources, and the instant they took off for the village, he made contact." Ozpin glanced at Blake, "Is something wrong Miss Belladonna?" She looked away, hesitated to speak, but looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"I don't like this idea of using Hero as bait, it's not right!"

"Tell me something, do you think him capable of taking care of himself, and if he did know the plan do you think he would back down?" She broke her gaze again,

"Well yes, and no bu-"

"Miss Belladonna, I don't wish to put my students in any more harm then you do, but this is necessary."

"You mentioned something about his source?" Weiss asked

"Its being handled." Qrow said. "Glynda noticed one of our students acting a bit, weird as of late. Coming back late all the time, spying on a certain teams missions, so we have been keeping a close eye on him."

"Hes being dealt with as we speak, and he will be questioned." Ozpin said,

"That's it?!" Yang snapped, "If he's the cause of all of this, he should pay! We should-"

"So what would you have me do Miss Xiao Long? Put him in the courtyard and give him 40 lashes? Ban him from Beacon and Vale and kick him out to the badlands? Keep him locked up in my vault for the rest of his life?" Ozpin shook his head, "We need to know how he got in contact with them, what he knows, and most importantly, why."

"You keep saying he, who exactly is he?" Weiss asked while Qrow exchanged a look with Ozpin before answering,

"That's on a need to know basis, and right now you don't need to know." The four girls looked to each other with unamused faces.

"I know it's not fair, but we can't put all of that out right now. I think we have already told you more then enough. You girls have your mission, Ruby, I'll be in contact." He said with a nod as the four Huntresses in training looked at each other, disappointed looks on there faces. Ruby was the first to turn and leave, followed by Yang, Weiss then Blake. They walked into the elevator and the door slid shut behind them.

"Think they're ready Oz?"

"They will need to be." Ozpin took another sip of his coffee to clear his mind and prepare for what was about to happen next.

* * *

"Ah, Russel, just who I was looking for." Glynda Goodwitch said as she opened the door to one of the storage closets, watching Russel fumble with his scroll, obviously hiding something, and pulled out his two daggers as he locked eyes with her.

"Uh, Professor, how can I help-"

"Don't play coy." She said as she yanked the daggers from his hands and placed them on the floor behind her using her telekinesis powers. "I just have one question, why?" His eyes widened in terror and he trembled as he spoke. First as a whisper, but rose in intensity.

"You don't understand... her, his power, what he could do, what he's capable of..." his voice raised in sheer horror. "He could burn this place to the ground a thousand times over and none of us could stop him!" He cried out as he charged her with nothing but his fists. She simply moved to the side, and tapped his head with her Crop and he froze, eyes still set in terror, as she lifted him a few inches off the floor and led him out of the room. Diamond Dun, member of Team SWDO, blue haired deer faunus, was waiting for Glynda as she emerged from the closet. She extended her hands and closed her eyes, focusing as she used her powers and extended a small bubble around the three of them, as Glynda guided them down the hallways. It was still day though classes were going on, there was still a few students in the halls. This is why Diamond was here. They had been putting the two teams to the test ever since they were formed, just for missions like this. Glynda wasn't a fan of sending kids in to do adults work, but these were hard times. To the people outside the bubble, they would see nothing, not a person, not a distorted view, nothing. Though they could still bump into the people inside themselves, and once they were in they would be able to see what was going on, everything inside the bubble was invisible to the naked eye of those outside. Glynda didn't want people to know what was going on, that she was dragging a 3rd year student through the hall like this, and this was a perfect way to keep things hidden in plain view. They stepped into a elevator, and as the door closed behind them, Diamond instantly opened her eyes and put her hands down, panting heavily as she dropped the illusion bubble, as Diamond had called it. Very useful. They descended in silence, thankfully. Glynda was not too excited for what was about to happen next, but it had to be done. She glanced over at Diamond who was biting on her nails, when she must have felt her eyes on her and she met them.

"Yes Professor?" She asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Professor. Just, a little nervous about all of this. I mean, it's really about to happen?" Glynda nodded.

"We've been doing our best to prepare you all, it's never an easy job, but it's necessary."

"Right, I don't doubt that." She said as she turned away. "Do you still need me here?"

"I suppose not anymore. After we finish up here, I suspect your team will be leaving." The lift came to a stop and the door opened with a ding. Russel, still trapped in Glynda's telekinetic grasp, floated out of the elevator and she carried him through a series of hallways, and into a brightly lit chamber where Strawberry Bonbon, and Wenge Rider were currently waiting with Professor Peach. Without a word, she put him down onto a chair, and strapped him in. She backed up slightly, and gave Wenge a nod.

"Well then, I'll get started." He said in a calm, almost bored voice. He walked over to Russel, now trapped in the chair, and placed his hand over his face and closed his eyes. His hand started to glow as he channeled his semblance. From what Glynda understood, the young man could rip images from the minds of those he came in contact with, and focused in on. Perfect for the situation on hand, though crude as it had certain... possible side effects. Temporary memory loss and hallucinations. Mostly it depended on how hard the person resisted. It could be done real simple with no effects, but clearly Russel was going to resist. That and his mind had already been tampered with. It was necessary, for the greater good, she had to keep telling herself. He started to shake and tremble as Wenge dug deeper in his mind, and his eyes rolled back as he started to convulse. It was necessary. Poor kid, who knows what he went through when having to deal with what he did, who knows what pushed him over the edge to spy on his own. It was necessary. She closed her eyes as he started screaming out in pain and terror, hoping Wenge would finish soon, or take care not to damage the boy. For fear if she kept her eyes open, they might shed tears for the boy, her student. It was necessary. Another Huntsman in training had lost his life due to the spying of this one, she tried to reassure herself, knowing it was a moot point. This was all Ozpins idea, she thought to herself. It was necessary. No, I'm still at fault for letting this happen.

"Stop!" She yelled out, snapping her eyes back open and taking in the sight of Wenge slowly removing his hand. Russel's eyes rolled back and he passed out, and Professor Peach started to check all of his vitals. Wenge looked at her with a straight face, unfazed by what just happened, she supposed he was use to it. It was his gift after all, his curse.

"Its ok, I got what we needed." He said as he nodded back to Strawberry who was covering both sets of ears. "And your going to want to hear this." Glynda raised a eyebrow at him.

"Then let's head back up to Ozpins at once. Peach?"

"Ill take care of this." She said as she worked over Russel, making sure he was still okay.

"Time is of the essence." Wenge said as he passed Glynda and walked out of the door, Strawberry close behind. Glynda nodded at Professor Peach, and made her way back towards the elevator with the two SWDO members...

* * *

"ETA, 10 minutes until we reach the drop zone." The pilot said over the Bullheads speaker system. Ten minutes until they were dropped off to help a village currently under attack by the Grimm. She looked up at her team, feeling the tension in there auras. Hero was standing, holding onto one of the handles to keep him steady, Ariel was seated next to him on one of the fold down chairs, head resting on his waist, and Peach whose eyes were closed, stood in the middle with her sword in both hands and the blade facing down, holding her up. Rouge ran her left hand over her utility belt to double check her ammo, eight grenades, 10 cores. Since getting Cinis and Pulverem upgraded, she was able to get two fully charged shots from one core, instead of just one shot. Which helped immensely, because she really burned through ammo when taking on tough targets. She started to hit a few buttons on her arm, but stopped herself as she realized she had checked her weapons at least five times already, so she instead put a ear bud in her right ear and turned her music on to calm her nerves. What made this any different then all the life and death situations they were faced with before? She thought as she started bobbing her head to the awesome tunes. They took out a Goliath just last night for fuck sakes! Sim or not, that thing was tough. She shook her head and steadied her shaking hand. She looked back up to to see everyone in the same position, though Hero was now looking down at her. He met her gaze and nodded.

"Five minutes!" The pilot called out again. Hero took a deep breath and made his way over to the door that was still closed, and turned to face his team.

"Ariel," he started saying as each looked up at him and he met there gazes with fire burning in his stark white eyes. Now she felt his aura go ice cold, "Rouge, Peach... These past few weeks I've been pushing you all to your limits." He chuckled and smirked "I'm impressed, to say the least. I was impressed when I first met you all. We've come a long way from a rag tag bunch of soloists, and we have faced a lot as a team. Each of you has amazing gifts, and a strength and will that I envy. As one person, you all are talented, and powerful. But as a Team, as team HARP, we are so much more. All of our life's choices has led us to this moment, this day, and I know what you all are thinking. After all we have been through, what we faced in such a short period of time, why is this any different? In reality it's not. However, this... this is our very first mission into extremely hostile territory, where civilian lives are at stake. Practice is over, initiation is over. This is the real deal, we CANNOT, AND WILL NOT, fail. Either small of a mission, or large, we represent Beacon, and HARP. Our duties are to protect those who cannot protect themselves, we know what must be done." He met eyes with each of them, "I truly am proud of you, each of you, and I've been blessed with the honor of being your leader, something I've never took lightly. So, this is our job, let's do it and go home." He shrugged, "I'd expect nothing less from you, nothing more, then to get he job done. We.." Rouge noticed him shiver, "Hang on!" He reached up and grabbed the handle with his other hand, as well as everyone else as the Bullhead banked hard to the right. Hero slapped the door panel as it slid open, letting the breeze come though the cabin. He turned to Rouge and Ariel and motioned for them to come over. As she stood up and started to roll her sleeves up, the pilot spoke over the intercom.

"We have heavy Grimm presence by the LZ, plus incoming swarm of Nevermore! Repeat, heavy Grimm presence by the LZ and incoming Nevermore swarm!"

"IronJaws!" Hero yelled over the howling winds, and screeching of Nevermore cries. "Air support!" He clipped both of his sheaths to his belt, and hefted a red back pack and strapped it on his back. "Rocket got all out! I brought you a bunch of extras in case you run out, let me know if you need them!"

"Oh Future! You really know what the ladies love!" She squeezed his cheek before clipping her team ear bud in, and bringing Cinis and Pulverem fully online, blasting her way out of the side entrance. Ariel followed suit after a kiss from her furry partner, soaring out on a small cloud of lightning gathered under her feet. In front of the Bullhead she just left, were the other two, and at least 20 that she could see, maybe more, Nevermore swooping low around the village, now making there way up to the approaching ships. She noticed the middle Bullheads door slide open, and Ivory jumped up, sprouting her silver gleaming cybernetic rocket wings, and pulling her bow staff off of her back before soaring down to the nearest Nevermore. Rouge changed her arms to blade form and dove towards the nearest Nevermores back as well. Keeping her blades in front of her, she shredded through it, changed them back to cannon form, and blasted to the next one. Using her elbow jets to steady her, she pulled Cinis to her side to gather her aura for a shot, flexed her arm and a huge red fire beam took out ones head, and clipped off a Nevermores wing beside it. She looked up and to her right and saw Ariel on her cloud, and two Nevermore that were getting close to her, as their heads exploded, and she pulled her spears back as she flung them at another two.

"Keep up shorty!" She heard Ariel tease over the ear piece. "But who's keeping count right?!" So that's how she wants to play it, well at least it was a way to rid some of the tension going on. Rouge flew over to the next Nevermore in her sights as it was coming straight at her. She easily changed her flight path to just below it as she changed Pulverem to blade form, reaching up and stabbing it into its lower neck, and blasting towards it's belly, ripping it's underside apart. She blasted over to the next one and landed on its back while sticking Pulverem in its back for support as the giant bird tried to shake her off, charged Cinis to half power twice, taking two shots, both burning off the wings of two Nevermore near her, and watched them crash to the ground as she drove Pulverem deeper into its back, and ran over the length of its body to its head, burning it clean off.

"That's six Jaws!"

"Only six?" She heard Kayreen call out in her ear piece as the sky started to darken and a small storm cloud appeared. Rouge looked up to see the dust head floating just underneath it with her hands up, electricity sparking between her and the enormous black cloud. She brought her hands down as thunder bolts started arcing towards all the Nevermore, engulfing there bodies in sparks, and making them implode. "We still counti-"

"Enough with the chatter guys!" Jaune's voice cut through over there intercoms. "Lets try not to have too much fun, we do have civilians dying down here. There are Grimm Defense Towers near the gates that have been shutdown for some reason. Me and Pyrrha will secure the northern gate, Ren and Nora with get the southern. HARP and DICK land in the middle and work your way out. Clear everything in your path." Rouge turned her head to see JNPRs Bullhead drop off two people towards one of the ruined gates, and head to another one that was currently crawling with Beowovles. "Need some air support by the South gate!"

"Ivory is on it!" She glanced to see her rocketing towards the Southern gate.

"Need closer air support near the center as well! Rouge and Ariel your up. Kayreen, support the North gate!"

"Sure thing boss!"

"You got it Jauney boy." Rouge said as she pointed Cinis and Pulverem behind her to propel her towards the middle of the village...

* * *

"Ready P?" Hero asked her, while she strapped her new helmet on and nodded,

"Ready when you are."

"Were close enough, let's go!" He said while jumping out of the Bullhead into a swarm of Creeps, cutting them down even as he landed. Peach jumped after him, bringing Malleus above her head and bringing it down as she fell, sending the small group she landed in, flying in all directions. She swung Malleus in a long arc, chopping a few heads off before jumping again as one charged for her legs, and brought her sword down on to its head, ending any further threat to her. She felt Hero press his back against hers as she landed, and he shot his blades on more converging Creeps. Peach got on one knee as she held her shield up to block two from her right, as she stabbed one to her left, directly in its open mouth as it tried to bite her, flung it off her sword and stabbed another through its eyes. She felt Hero jump into the air,

"Haaaa!" He came crashing back to the floor, multiple white beams tearing through the mass of Creeps.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She heard someones battle cry as Chris the Colossus charged past them, using nothing but his hands to slap aside Grimm and send them flying. He jumped and landed with his boots on two Creeps necks, shattering them. Clearing a small path for the two of them, Peach and Hero started to make there way back through the path he cleared, Hero stabbing, and slashing anything that dared get close. Turning her head back towards Chris, Creeps left and right were biting on his arms, and legs, but to no avail as his skin was rock solid. He brought a fist down on top of one's head, smashing it flat, kicked another one in its face as its skull shattered, and brought two elbows down on the two trying to bite through his legs.

"This area is thick!" Chris yelled out, "We need some air support at this area NOW!"

"DONE!" Before Peach could even react, as she was holding off two with Securis, and another with Malleus, she seen a tiny red orb fall 2 feet in front of her. She pressed her back to Hero's even harder, and jumped to the top of a nearby building, as a red beam shot out and obliterated the pack of Creeps.

"Good thinking P." He squeezed her shoulder and took a look around the battlefield. "IronJaws, we got two burning buildings to the west, can you do something about them?" Peach turned to look at the flaming buildings, wondering where all the civilians were located. Scattered around were bloody tattered clothes, but not enough. There were suppose to be a lot of them, and though the Grimm were many, they ran around searching aimlessly for the most part.

"I've got this Rocket." Came Ariel's reply.

"The civilians are in the main compound in the middle of the village," Destin's voice called out. "Ursi are attempting to break down the doors. I can solo them, but some form of help would be nice."

"I'm coming back to you now!" Chris called out.

"After you left me? Oh how thoughtful!" Destin retorted,

"Oh come on, your more then capable then taking care of yourself Spartan." Chris replied

"That is true..." Destin agreed,

"Need a ride?" Rouge said as Peach looked up and seen her grab his shoulders and haul him off, as he changed back to his normal size.

"P, let's make our way to the North gate." She nodded as he shot Sunder towards a Beowolf down below, dead as he landed by it, and decapitated another to his left. Peach shot Securis at one approaching to his right, and took its head off, as well as an other that was close behind it. She jumped off the building into a roll, caught Securis as it came back to her and took out three more Creeps before coming shoulder to shoulder with Hero. He activated Thunder, and held it in front of him. "Shall we?"

* * *

"I was serious about some help, just saying!" Destin called out.

"Were almost there!" Rouge replied. Ariel finished icing down the last house that was on fire as she turned her head to the middle of the village, which was only the next block over. She instantly picked out pink armor surrounded by a sea of black Ursi.

"I'm already there." She said as she directed the flow of her cloud towards the large swarm. "Destin, spark up your armor!"

"If that's what you want!" She seen his armor flash yellow as she gathered her aura into her finger tips, focusing the yellow dust from her bracers as she created a mini lightning storm that engulfed all the Ursi attacking him. She could only focus it so much, only the Ursi around him imploded, as she switched to ice dust and tried to trap as many left behind as she could while he went around using his arm blades to cut through the helpless Grimm. "Nice trap!" He called out as he continued to tear through the frozen Ursi.

"Incoming!" Rouge yelled as she flew past Ariel and dropped Chris near Destin. Changing into his huge solid form he pounded the ground, and sent them stumbling in all directions. He finally pulled out his long sword to use against the Ursi. Going hand to hand with Creeps was one thing, but an Ursa, that was completely different. She seen Rouge fling two empty cores towards the swarm, "Fire in the hole!" She called out as the Spartan and the Colossus jumped to avoid the blast radius.

"Destin," Jaune said over the ear piece, "when you get a chance, the tower controls should be in the bunker where the civilians are hiding out. Clear out the area, see if you can get inside, and see if you can activate them!"

"Roger."

"How's the Southern gate?" Hero asked.

"Were handling it. We have a few Deathsta-" Ren replied but was cut off by Nora.

"They're mine! HA HA HA HAAA!" Ariel turned her head as she heard a loud explosion, and almost giggled when the smoke from it formed into a big pink heart cloud.

"Stat- HAAAA!" Hero said, "Sorry, give me a status update." Upon really looking around, she though she could offer some good intel.

"You and Peach have cleared a good path to the North gate, only a few more left until you reach it. Three more fires have popped up near the entrance. The skies are clear, most of the Grimm are focused in the center now, being handled by Destin, Chris and Rocket." She turned to the left to see Kayreen take a final pull from her bong, as she strapped it back to her leg, lifted her hands up as a bunch of Grimm were lifted into the air and we're slammed back down at bone crunching speeds, killing them. "Kayreen is picking off stragglers since the North gate is clear, I will join her, and Ivory is with Ren and Nora clearing out the rest of the South gate."

"I'll get the fires this time Jaws, I can use the extra juice."

"Thanks for the update."

"Here here." Ariel joined Kayreen in picking off the random Grimm around, flinging her Trident at a Beowolf here, zapping a few Creeps with yellow dust there, freezing some in place for others to cut down. She watched as Rouge hovered over one of the burning buildings, and changed her hands back to normal as she landed on top of an adjacent roof. Palms out, she pointed her hands towards the flames as they started glowing and the flames started to spiral and flow into her outstretched hands, absorbing the fire to fuel her aura. After Rouge repeated this process two more times, Ariel did another scan to confirm there were no more fires, and the interior of the village was free of Grimm. All that remained was a few battered and burnt buildings, and bloody shredded clothing. The Grimm were thorough when feeding, eating everything down to the bone, what horrible monsters. Ariel gritted her teeth at the thought of the few helpless victims that didn't make it to the bunker in time, and we're feasted on by the Grimm. She sat over the edge of the roof she was standing on as Kayreen landed next to her and pulled her bong Torchie out.

"It could have been worse. Much worse." She said, her voice nearly a whisper. Ariel just nodded, for some reason the lack of bodies made her even more sick. She hated the Grimm, this was the reason she wanted to fight them in he first place. They would wipe out all life, destroy a whole village, and for what? When killed they just turned to ash. Shaking her head trying to clear it, she felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder. "It will be okay." The dust head said while exhaling the smoke from her lungs. "Look at the bright side, we saved those who would have otherwise died without us." She sighed "How's the saying go, you can't always save everyone, but you save the ones you can. This world isn't perfect, but we do what we can."

"Yeah I suppose your right. It all still disgusts me."

"Yeah..." Kayreen simply replied, "Just try to keep in mind the good we're doing." Ariel looked down to see the Spartan checking around the bunker before yelling,

"Area around the bunker is clear, attempting to get in now."

"I'm on my way." Jaune replied. "Hero come as well, everyone else form a perimeter around the gates and shout out if you see anything. Don't be in a huge rush Destin, I doubt the door will open."

"Now you tell me, after you had said to go in and turn the GDT's on. But your right, its asking for an authorization code."

"I figured as much, I'm coming now."

I'll just wait on you boss." *Shish Chinng!* Ariel snapped her neck at the sound that appeared behind her, she knew that sound, and she caught sight of it as Hero clipped his sheaths back onto his belt. He didn't slow his pace as he made his way over to Ariel.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said softly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Never better." He smiled warmly down at her as he ran his fingers through her silky red hair, she enjoyed every stroke. "Ill see you in a bit." He jumped off the roof, and made his way over to the Spartan. At least it was almost over.

"I'm going to hit the streets Ari, I'll see you in a bit." Kayreen said as she floated down to the floor and walked away. Ariel noticed her direction would take her straight for Peach. Well it was typical to check on loved ones after a battle, she giggled. Though the two girls were not anything official, they were still really, really close and affectionate towards each other. Ariel was just happy her teammate was making good lasting friendships. Starting off, she was always so quiet, but with Rouge's help, and recently Kayreen, she had broken out of her shell, so not everything was doomed. She noticed Hero come in contact with the Spartan down below, and she wondered just how many villagers survived, and how many lost their lives...

* * *

"Not bad huh?" The spartan said as he held his fist out, and Hero bumped it when he got close enough.

"Too easy if you ask me."

"Don't jinx it Hero boy, besides, its just Grimm right?" He said while slapping Hero's shoulder. Through the past few weeks, the two had gotten unexpectedly close. Different in almost every way, Hero still had a lot of respect for the Spartan. He was a good leader who always keep his head under pressure. Hero often asked for his advice on a lot of things, being he had more "street smarts" and Hero wasn't use to being in a team, and Destin was raised to never leave anyone behind. He was also the type to see a problem, and open his mouth about it, which was one of the qualities Hero appreciated the most, not to mention he was a bad ass fighter "We got things to do tonight, me and Chris got asses to beat." Hero smirked at the spartan, knowing he'd get destroyed again, but it was still a fun game to play. Every Tuesday and Thursday after classes for the past two weeks, Destin had been setting up Halo tournaments in his room. Ten lien buy in, winner takes all. Cheap enough for all to play, and when 10 or more people showed up it became very lucrative. The last one, 32 people had played, chaos in the small room, they started forming lines down the hallway. Goodwitch had complained and threatened to shut it down, but all the participants had good grades, and it was after classes so Ozpin had just said to let the kids be kids, as long as it didn't get violent. However, it was clearly a scam as the Spartan was an elitist at the game, though the two ROSE members had been gaining o him, Sangria and Ebony. The pair had been close to knocking out the Spartan and the Colossus. Recently they had changed to more team focused, so he didn't rob everyone of their money. Hero and Destin turned to face the approaching sounds of foot steps.

"Hey Chris, just patrol around the city and keep an eye out for anything. We can handle things here." Chris nodded at Jaune and turned away to follow his order. He then spoke into his headset, "Rouge, do me a favor and call your sister for me, she's not picking up as usual."

"You got it Jauney boy." He grimaced at the nickname and Destin chuckled.

"Guys, good job out there. We're halfway done." He passed them and walked up to the huge iron door, and stepped over to the small console. He hit three buttons on it and spoke into the speaker. "Override gamma 258 Ozwitch." *CLICK CLACK THUD* the large door started to slowly creak open, sliding in, nothing but darkness inside. "Get ready, just in case." Hero grabbed Sunders sheath as he felt a breeze come out from the inside, which brought a smile to his face.

"Its alright!" He called out. "We were sent from Beacon Academy by Professor Ozpin, and we eliminated all of the Grimm attacking here." Upon finishing his last word, the lights inside snapped on, revealing a large corridor, with multiple doors on the sides. A elderly man a tad bit taller then Hero, flanked by two people holding Atlesian issued rifles, made there way over to the three Huntsman in training.

"There just kids." The one on the left said,

"Well if Ozpin sent them, then I trust them." The elder said as he bowed low. "Thank you, I was not sure we would make it out alive. We didn't know how longer the doors would hold.'

"Well they certainly took there time!" The right one retorted, "They are the reason the Grimm were here in the first place! These are the the kids people worship, the glorified murderers!"

"Hey we didn't as-" Jaune held his hand out to stop Destin from continuing.

"Be quiet Hanson! And you too Verden! If not for these young men we would still be trapped in here with a hoard of Grimm waiting to devour us!" The elder scolded them.

"Hmmpf..." The left one huffed.

"I'm sorry, we won't be here much longer so we will be out of your hair soon." Jaune continued, "But we need to figure out if you can tell us what happened to the GDT's? And also, is this all that's left of your people?"

"Forgive me." The elder said as he bowed again, "I am Tuchuck, Leader of this Village. Were not sure why they stopped working. Maybe the Grimm destroyed them?"

"No," Jaune replied, "they are still in tip top condition."

"Sabotage." The left guard said, scowl on his face, "Most likely there doing!" He pointed at the three Huntsman and Tuchuck slapped his hand down.

"I won't tell you again, shut it! And what possible reason would they have for doing that?" The guard gave him a flat stare,

"Yes sir..."

"I'm sorry, everyone is just on edge, and to answer your question, no, we still have survivors in the rooms, we just had to be sure it was safe."

"I can assure you its safe out now, we have the perimeter locked down tight. But we would really like to inspect the GDT console if you don't mind. I'd feel better if we got this place defensible again." Jaune said,

"Great, the quicker you get it working, the quicker you can leave." The guard said again.

"I'm really missing dust theory class for this?..." Destin said under his breath which brought a smile to Jaune's face. Hero knew the villagers outside of the kingdoms were not to fond of Huntsman and Huntresses, but this was ridiculous. Can they really be so arrogant?

"Ill have someone lead you to the control room, but first things first." Tuchuck made his way over to another panel on the wall and hit a few switches, then took off a key that was hanging around his neck and put it into a slot. An alarm started to ring out as the doors on the sides opened, and people started to peek there heads out, then emerge. First men, then woman, then children, holding onto there parents for dear life. Small and teary eyed, parents with thoughts of never seeing there kids again. This is why he wanted to become a Huntsman. To defend those who otherwise could not defend themselves.

"Give me status updates every five minutes starting now." Jaune said into his mic, as the civilians slowly walked passed them, uncertain of the safety of their homes that were just raided by the creatures of Grimm.

"North entrance clear." Pyrrha said.

"Southern gate is quiet." Ren replied.

"The airspace is clear for miles, no need for thanks." Kayreen said.

"Streets are empty. Me, Rouge and Peach are cleaning up the remains." Said Chris,

"Its Rocket, brick head." Destin chuckled at that.

"Ill get to work on the downed buildings after I take another hit from Torchie, excuse me ladies."

"Always play before work with you." Destin said,

"Oh hush Pink DICK." Kayreen replied,

"That's KING Pink DICK."

"Cut the chatter DICKs, or I'm cutting you all off." Jaune said into his mic with a grin as he followed one of the guards deeper into the bunker. The civilians continued to file out of the bunker, most walked past without a single word, some bowed there heads, and some nodded. Some shuddered in fear, and some made comments about how weird he looked, or how young this rag tag group of men looked. Some had scowls on there face, but all had hurt and sadness. He expected it all. These people lived in these villages to get away from the politics of the kingdoms. They blamed the Grimm on them. Though in reality, it wasn't there faults. Outside the kingdom this was a thankless job. He shrugged, its not like we're expecting medals after all, we're just doing the right thing. Hero was taking count, and by the last person that came out, he had counted 42 adults, 53 children. From the total count Ozpin had given them, 34 lives had been lost.

"That looks like the last of them." Said Destin.

"Yeah, more or less. I'll go see if Jaune has found anything."

"Rouge."

"Grrrr... Yes Jauney boy?"

"Come down to the bunker, your good with electronics right?"

"You bet kid."

"This was definitely sabotaged... I need you to run a bypass and see if you can get this thing up and running. I'm going to stay down here, Destin keep the entrance up there clear. Hero your in charge of top security, get somewhere high and keep your, uh, ears open. Everyone report to him."

"I'm on my way blondie."

"By the way, ETA of CFVY?"

"One hour 30. They just loaded up on their Bullhead, but they are really far out."

"Got'cha. Keep this channel open, mission critical reports ONLY."

"Boss." The Spartan said as Hero fist bumped him and exited the bunker. Taking a look around, it was like another storm was going on. The towns people, most of them at least, stood in awe as Kayreen who was on top of a building, was flicking both her wrists up and down, left and right, as walls went up, and roofs repaired them selves, and collapsed doors were put back on there hinges. All the while her bong was in her mouth and smoke was billowing up from it.

"Look at da flik of da wrist!" Rouge said as she landed next to Hero. "Hey Future." She said while slapping his ass as she passed him. He just shook his head, and focused on the red flowing mess of hair that was sitting on the edge of a building, head up and eyes focused on the clouds. He gave his self a running start as he leaped up to a smaller building, ran across the roof, then jumped up to a higher one, then shot Sunder into a wall of the one she was currently sitting on. He landed on one knee and instantly got up and made his way over to her. He sat down behind her and gently started to massage her shoulder blades.

"Mmmm..." she softly moaned. "Thanks hun, just what I need right now.

"Everything okay?" He asked as his thumbs worked circles on the middle of her back.

"Ill be fine, thanks." She leaned back and his massage turned into an embrace. He held her tight, arms wrapped around her and resting on her navel and his chin resting on her shoulder. "So whats the number?" She asked and he tensed up slightly, and knowingly she turned her head around to gaze into his eyes, mere centimeters away. Her expression was soft, though her bright amber eyes were a little more glossy then normal, as though she was holding back a multitude of tears. He squeezed her a little tighter, letting her know he was right there, and he wasn't letting go. She was a strong woman, even in her moments of weakness. He had learned that about her, she rarely ever showed weakness, but when she did, she still kept herself in check. "You know..." she started as she turned her head back to the clouds and locked her fingers between his. "the real reason I signed up for this, to become a Huntress, it wasn't to follow in my brothers footsteps or anyone else's. When I was younger, we were told about the dangers of living outside the kingdoms, everyone was, but I had a friend who lived outside with her family anyway. One day I went to see her, and in the middle of our play time, the Grimm alert siren started screeching. We got separated in the chaos, I had made it to one of those Grimm bunkers, she didn't. We were rescued by a team of Huntresses, one was female, white cloak with a hood, piercing silver eyes, kind and quiet. She didn't ask for anything, she just stood silently as we passed her, even as some blamed her, and the people she was with for the attack, or for coming too late. Maybe they were partly correct, but at the end of the day, my friend became just another number on a report. Just another causality to the Grimm." She turned back to face his eyes again, a single tear forming under her left eye, "But when I got closer to her, I noticed she was silently weeping. They were more then just numbers to her, she felt as if those people that died were her responsibility. They stayed as they laid there people to rest, and didn't leave until Atlas troops came." She paused and lowered her head as he felt her body go limp in his arms. "She had noticed I was alone there, so she picked me out of nowhere and cradled me in her arms, telling me it would be ok and asked me where my parents were. When I told her I was from Mistral, she ordered the ship to take me home, saying she had daughters a little older then me and she would be worried sick if she were my parents. She stayed with me until we landed at the Palace, when my parents tried to praise her and reward her, she just bowed her head, boarded the Bullhead and left. Never even telling me her name."

"So, you want to be the selfless hero, not doing this for praise or for money, just to protect others that over wise can't protect themselves." She nodded,

"And to save as many people as I can."

"Sometimes, you can't save everyone." Her head snapped around and she glared at him,

"That's cold Hero, even for you." He winced,

"Look, you know I was brought up into a life of murder, and killing. It was kill or be killed. I'm not saying that's not a noble goal," he said softly as he released one of his hands from her grasp and stroked her cheek just below her gills, "you just cant blame yourself when you fail." He sighed, "34 people died today. That's no one's fault but the Grimm's. I know what the people say, but there is nothing we could have done differently. Unless we could predict Grimm attacks, or they actually lived in the kingdoms. As cold as it is, they knew the risks. We all know the risks. When we come out on missions, our job is to save who we can. Were not perfect beings that can do it all, as strong as we are, we ALL have our limits."

"You don't think I know that!" She snapped her head around to meet his gaze and almost pulled away as her eyes flashed black and her body grew tense, then went limp as quickly as her outburst came and she melted in his arms, "I'm, I-"

"Shhh, its ok." He whispered into her ear, never letting his grip around her slacken. "I know it sucks." She nodded, as he felt her body shudder. "But its not your fault. We came here and did exactly what we needed to do. If not for us, there would have been many more deaths. The way I see it, we saved 95 men, women, and children, who's lives, whether they admit it or not, will now continue to go on because of YOU." he said as he squeezed her hand, and wiped another lone tear from her eye. She took a deep breath to compose herself before meeting his eyes again.

"Your right, I need to focus on the lives we saved, not the ones we cant. The good we do."

"Exactly. We cant carry the burden of the lives lost. What we can do is learn from them, and get stronger for the next time. Its like a cycle. The Grimm will never stop killing, they have been doing this long before we were born, and they will continue long after we leave this world. So we need to take pleasures in the small victories we can have. I learned that the hard way. Another day I fought and succeeded, was another day I didn't have to get beat nearly to death. And ANY life we save, even just one, is a victory."

"Thank you Hero." she slightly blushed and dug her face into his neck. "I, I don't know what I would do without you." He chuckled,

"Oh please Ari, you have been going on strong way before we met."

"Maybe... Well that's the thing, I've never had anyone to share my feelings with, someone I could completely trust." She paused, looking deeply into his eyes, "Hero I, I lov-"

"Hero, head back down to the main bunker." Jaune unknowingly interrupted. Part of Hero felt relieved. Was she about to say what I think she was? Love? He had some pretty intense feelings for her, and they had been "official" for a few weeks now, but love? "Hero come in." He shook his head out of his daydream, realizing he didn't answer Jaune, and that he was staring into Ariel's bright amber eyes, her cheeks now turning bright red as she turned away.

"I'm, on my way, Jaune." slight hint of nervousness in his voice he was sure. He reached over to grab her chin and turn her head back to his and meeting her fragile gaze. "Hold that thought, Ill be back."

"You promise?" She asked,

"I promise." He pulled her in and kissed her soft lips, while fingering her blue braid. That had become one of his signs of affection to her. He had told her it was like rubbing a rabbits foot, he rubbed the piece of hair for good luck. He stood up and smiled down at her before he jumped off the roof, and made his way back over to the bunker.

* * *

The streets were filled up with the remaining villagers, some searching for lost items, lost people, or just reclaiming their homes. Quite low tech stuff, other then the 20 foot concrete wall surrounding the village. The gates were destroyed, caved in, most likely due to the many Ursi that broke through, the villagers themselves were affecting repairs on it. The first wave that came in had to be the pack of Ursi, as they were the deepest in and were attempting to break down the bunker walls. Most of the structures inside the walls were made of either brick, or wood, not very defensive against the Grimm. Peach noticed a small girl with pink hair sitting on the steps of a brick house with the door smashed in. She wasn't all that great with small children, but she noticed the girl had her head buried into her lap and was trembling. She made her way over to the little girl,

"Hello, are you okay?" The little girl looked up with red rimmed teary eyes and flinched at the sight of the larger girl. Peach held her hand out, but the girl leaned away which made her draw her hand back. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see Kayreen with one of her soft inviting smiles.

"Heeyy cutie." She said sweetly as she got on her knees to meet the small girls eyes, which she looked up again at her. Kayreen cocked her hand and kept her warm smile. "Whats your name sweetie?" The girl hesitated but said,

"Ro, Rosita." She said with a tiny voice.

"I love it, and I love your pink hair! My friend would go crazy over it! I'm Kay, and this is my friend Peach. Have you seen your parents?" More tears started to form in the girls eyes as she shook her head. "Aww." Kayreen tousled her hair, "Lets see what we can do about that huh?" She opened her hand palm up and a single pink ice rose appeared in it, and she offered it to the girl. She took the rose and took Kayreens hand, and she picked the girl up and cradled her in her arms, the girls head dug deep into her chest. Kayreen turned back to Peach, got on her tip toes and kissed her on her cheek, prompting her cheeks to burn. "I got this one Peachpuff. I'll catch you later." She said with a wink and smile as she took off with the girl still in her arms. Peach was still slightly frozen in place from the whole ordeal, kids really were not her thing. She shrugged, gathering her composure as she turned back down the street to keep an eye on things.

* * *

The small girl had cried herself to sleep in her arms as Kayreen continued to play with her pink hair. She loved little kids, maybe it was the dust, or maybe due to the fact that she was a child at heart so she was able to get along with them so well. Or maybe it was just because little kids were just too damn adorable. She looked down at the small girl, no older then 5, arms wrapped around her and face hidden, due to the fact it was pressed against Kayreens chest. She made her way back to the bunker, hoping to find Jaune, or her parents, or at least figure out what to do with the small child. But instead she found the next best thing.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The Spartan called out softly while making his way over to Kay.

"Hey Rosie," the girl started to stir, slowly waking back up, "now he may look scary and really weird, but he's an absolute softy!" The girl slowly lifted her head to view the pink Spartan. "This is my Team leader, Destin. Destin, this is my little friend Rosita." Her eyes widened as he removed his helmet, revealing his soft white eyes, adorable baby face, and his fully regrown beard, prompting a blush from Rosita.

"Hey cutie. Wow! You have got to tell me how you got your hair like that! Is that natural?" He said as he reached out and tousled her messy pink hair, thanks to Kayreens constant playing with it, the little girl unflinching under his touch seemingly unafraid of the tall menacing... well he did look like a softy even in the armor,

"Your armor is so pretty Mister Destiny!" The small girl replied while Kayreen giggled.

"Its Destin, but I'll let that slide just for you, just cause your hair is about the greatest thing I've ever seen." Her cheeks went to an even deeper red and Kayreen slowly put her down onto the floor. "Where are your parents little Rose?" He said as he got down on one knee, lightly wiped a tear from her cheek, and pulled a pink rose out of no where from behind his back. He's such a biter! Kay thought to herself. She accepted the gift with a bright smile before she shook her head and looked away before answering.

"I don't know." The small voice said. He held his hand out, and she instantly reached out and grabbed it. He lifted her up and put her on top of his shoulders. "Wow your really strong!"

"It's the armor." Kayreen said with a smirk,

"Hey, don't hate Princess." He replied while looking around,

"You mind Des?" He shook his head.

"Naw, I'm free. Me and Rosita here are going to have a little adventure, sound fun?" The small girl blushed and nodded, now on top of the world as she sat on the tall Spartans shoulders. He turned and broke into a sprint as the girl screamed out in bliss, as the villagers watched the man most hated for invalid reasons comfort a little child from there village. "Hold on!" She heard him yell out as he leaped up a building, and as he got further away her loud giggles got lost in the wind. She nodded, proud of her leader, as she pulled her bong out for a quick hit before returning to Peach. By now she fully understood and was use to it, but for whatever reason she tried hard not to do it around her. She shrugged, cause she knew the reason well. She was falling for the girl, and didn't want her to look down on her. This was the first time she ever cared about what someone thought of her, it was a weird feeling indeed...

* * *

She was still making going around the village, attempting to assist the civilians where she could, though most shoe'd her off. Still, most people were putting things back together, and still people gave her random looks, not saying a word, when she felt someone grab her left bracer and pull. Peach turned and looked down to see two little boys with fruit in there hands.

"Um, excuse me." The first one said. She decided to follow Kayreens lead and she got on one knee so he didn't have to look up at her, which brought a smile from him. "Despite what most say, I think you guys are awesome! We were able to see the feeds from the inside!"

"Yeah you were so cool! That huge sword is so cool! All like wahhhhh, ca chaaaaaaa, and pewww with the razor disc thing! Then zoom you were over there and pew pew the other guy with his two swords! AWESOME!"

"AWESOME!"

"AWESOME! We want to grow up and be Huntresses just like you!" The other one exclaimed. Peach giggled at the two little boys, feeling a sense of pride. Don't let it go to your head. She noticed the boys parents a few feet away, with straight faces on. She fully removed her helmet, shaking her head letting her thick blond braid swing free and the two boys gasped. "Dude, she's a angel!" Peach giggled and blushed.

"If you young men listen to your parents and continue to grow strong, I'm sure you will become great Huntsmen one day." She said, trying to put on the warmest smile she could muster, and the two boys beamed at her commendation.

"We brought you food! It's not much... but it's all we have!" Her heart melted and a tear almost formed in her eye from the selfless act of the children. She dug in her belt pouch and pulled out two candy bars, her favorites. Normally she needed them to keep up her strenght, thanks to a few suggestions from Sangria. But she was willing to part with them for now.

"How about we trade?" She asked. The boys faces lit up as they looked at the candy bars.

"Are, are you sure lady?" The first one asked and she nodded.

"You can call me Peach." She said as she handed them the bars and they gave her two green apples.

"Thanks Misses Peach!"

"Yeah thanks!" They both said excitedly as they ran back to there parents. She was about to walk away as she noticed the father making his way over to her.

"Excuse me, Peach, Arc is it?" The elder man said, he somehow knew of her, and she nodded,

"That would be me." He held his hand out, and she instantly clasped it.

"I recognized the Arc crest on your chest plate. I wasn't sure at first, but when you removed the helmet, well, the resemblance is uncanny. I knew your father, he was a honorable and a great Huntsman, he always spoke highly of his daughters and how much he loved his family, saying your mother retired being a Huntress to raise them all. I'm sorry for all the disdain you have been receiving here, simple folk just don't seem to understand the bigger picture, and thank you. If not for you and your team, this Village would have been wiped off the map." He released her hand and she nodded.

"Thank you as well, you have wonderful children. It makes doing this that much more easy, give me more reasons to fight. And yes, I'm the youngest of the "girly hoard" as he called us. Him and my mother are partly the reason for doing what I do. The other is for people like your boys." He smiled and nodded.

"It can be a thankless job, as well as a dangerous and unpredictable one. So thank you, and please take care of your self. And the next time you see your father, tell him Roast sends his love and hopes he's keeping safe."

"Will do." She replied, "But may I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He said with a chuckle, "But yes, ask away."

"You all know the dangers of living outside the Kingdoms, so why do you?" He narrowed his eyes before he answered,

"Well, we don't all share the same ideals as the Kingdoms leaders. Grimm are drawn to conflict, as we seen from the last attack on Beacon, and Vale. Is there anywhere that's really SAFE? But I suppose we all have our different reasons, you take care now." As the man turned and walked back to his family, Peach turned to see Kayreen standing a few feet away from her with a huge warm smile on. She closed the distance and wrapped her arm through Peach's.

"See they aren't so terrifying." She said, "You just got to know how to approach them, get on there level. You did great." She said approvingly.

"Thanks, it was very, thoughtful of them to offer me these apples." She said as she handed her one of the pieces of fruit she had received. Kayreen led her down the street, arm still wrapped through hers.

"Yeah. They can be worse then Grimm sometimes, but they have pure hearts and are fragile, and they are super cute! Probably why I fell in love with Rouge when I seen her, she's just too god damn adorable! But don't tell her I said that or she'd murder me!" They both broke out into gut wrenching laughter. "I can't wait to have my own." She winked up at Peach.

"Not funny." She said with a sigh and slight grin. "So what happened to Rosita?" She asked,

"Oh she fell in love when she seen Spartans armor, I think the Coffee Brat better watch out for that pink headed cutie! Shes with him now, hes surprisingly very good with children."

"So he has other skills then pawnage at video games and douchebaggedness?" Kayreen burst out into laughter and leaned her head against Peach's shoulder.

"He's full of surprises that one. Besides, he's the King of team DICK, he's gotta play the role!" She chuckled while Peach shook her head.

"What was Ozpin thinking?" Kayreen frowned,

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is it will be our name for years to come. Better to own it, then bitch about it all day!" Take it in stride, this girl always did seem to live by the seat of her pants. So different from herself, which is most likely the reason she felt for her. And because she accepted her for the way she was.

"So, let me ask you something... why me?" Peach asked her and Kayreen stopped and looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"Well... for starters, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on," Peach instantly felt her face burn, and knew she was beet red, and also knew she now had a smile from ear to ear. But feeling fully secure with Kay, she didn't look away, "and that damn smile. That smile is rewarding." She said as she reached up and stroked her lips. "I could tell when I first met you, you didn't see yourself that way. As beautiful, as the precious gem that you are. You deserve to have someone call you beautiful everyday, to feel good about yourself. Your so pure, and like me I, I could tell you were lonely..." she was saying all of this, never breaking eye contact, "Both for our own completely opposite reasons. I never seen a quiet girl, as many say. I seen a composed mature beautiful woman. Who knew exactly what she wanted out of life, who knew exactly where she was going. Me, I'm just dust in the wind" she giggled, "I go where ever life takes me, I do this cause I have nothing else to do, and the dust is free. But you, your my rock. And I know all your intentions are true, and honest. I think, we both were missing something in life. I was missing you, and you were missing me. We're two pieces that make up one whole being, and I just wasn't going to let you pass by without at least trying. I hope I'm not creeping you out..." She blushed.

"No." Peach said softly with a smile, "I..." Her heart was racing, she wasn't expecting such a heartfelt answer. But what else could she have expected when you ask someone a question like that. No one had ever told her anything of this sorts before, she never did date growing up. She had always thought something was wrong with her. She tried to change, but that had never worked. So she focused on other things, didn't care what people said, or how she looked. And now this girl, also one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen had this deep attraction to her. She had never really looked at girls in this way, but now it was more then just the sex of the person, to her it was how Kay had treated her, felt towards her. To Peach, and everything she is. It was nerve racking, terrifying, to know that she could hold so much power over her feelings, and her emotions, "I... I, don't know what to s-" Kayreen placed her finger over her lips,

"Then don't say anything. Just promise me you wont ever change okay?" Peach nodded, and leaned down to kiss her on her lips, as she gently caressed her silky smooth cheek. Heart still pounding, and at a loss of breath,

"I've never met anyone, anyone like you in my entire life. Thank you so much, and I promise. Just, promise me... you wont hurt me. I'm... scared." She admitted, she was letting this girl into a place where no one had ever dared venture before.

"Oh Peachpuff... In a perfect world, I would never hurt you, ever. But I cant promise you that." Peach felt her stomach start to drop, "But I can, and will promise to never leave your side. As long as there are dust crystals in my lungs, I will never leave your side, and I'll always be here for you." She leaned up and kissed her this time, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Peachpuff? Whats wrong?" Kayreen pulled her head back slightly as she rubbed her finger across Peach's cheek, and she noticed her finger was wet, and her vision was slightly cloudy. Was she crying? The level of affection she was receiving from the girl, was more then she had received ever. Well, minus her family of course. But never from a, lover? Girlfriend. It was overwhelming, it burned, but she wanted more.

"I'm sorry, nothing is wrong..." She wiped another tear away. "Everything is just perfect." And with Kay by her side, it would always be perfect...

* * *

Strawberry and Raspberry Bonbon, twin sisters, both cat faunus, Raspberry with the tail, Strawberry with cat ears, stood side by side as Raspberry held her scroll up in front of them,

"Twinie selfie!" She joyfully exclaimed while she hit the button on the side and her scroll flashed. She pulled it back to observe her handiwork. She had her tongue out and had her two fingers out in a "peace" sign. Her twin, had her arms crossed, eyes rolling behind her green glasses. "Aww sis! We need to do this over!" A few feet away, Weiss Schnee shook her head.

"Ozpin was just kidding, right? They are NOT coming... right?"

"You know, even if you didn't have such a big mouth, my sister could hear you with her kitty ears!" Raspberry said as she stuck her tongue out at the white haired heiress. Yang chuckled,

"Well excuse me! How dare you-"

"Weiss... Rass... not now please." Ruby chimed in, forestalling any further comments. But Raspberry had no such thing as a mouth filter, that was perhaps her sister, the more mature of the two she thought as small giggles escaped her mouth.

"The Ice Queen started it!" She said, while ignoring the glare from her, and turning her back on the pale human girl.

"Hmmfp. Some nerve!"

"Ughhh..." Said Ruby as she palmed her forehead. Raspberry turned back towards her team, and the three Bullheads they were waiting for clearance to board. She checked her belt pouch again to make sure she had extra dust ammo, and triple checked her pistol whips, Ripper and Stripper, before twirling them between her fingers, winking back at the heiress, and re holstering them. She looked over the other two teams, hers, Team ROSE, and her sisters, Team SWDO. Currently Sangria and Ebony were swooning over the only two boys around, the two on SWDO, the one with dark brown hair Wenge Rider and the blond Ochre Sillowine. Though the two paid them no mind mainly because they had there sights set on a certain pair of twins, but the two girls loved to make boys nervous. At times she would join them, but not for these two. And she didn't really care that they were doing it to Ochre, she hadn't declared her intentions fully yet, besides she knew who the two really wanted. They were in love with the Colossus. She gently elbowed her partner,

"O M G, hey Olive, look at these two, SMUTSSSS!" She said loudly so they could hear her.

"Oh please," Olivine said through her chuckles, "we all know YOU are the biggest flirt here!" Raspberry jabbed her stomach with her tail and giggled,

"Your suppose to be on my side! But, we all cant look this good, am I right?"

"You got that right cupcake!" Ochre called out, "Us two beautiful creatures, there's nothing like us." Raspberry nodded then shook her head, missing the bells she normally wore in her buns. This was to be a infiltration mission, and her team and SWDO were the most stealthiest teams around. SWDO, living more up to there name, but Ras had a power needed for good infiltration as well. Plus, the coordination between the two teams was unmatched. Her and her sister were crucial, her being able to touch people, even Grimm, and being able to take there forms for a short while, and her sister being able to phase through walls, sucked that they could not be on the same team, but being already paired as partner teams was good enough. Even if Ozpin had said Strawberry was to take lead over herself. Even though they were undefeated against the shadow team. It most likely had to do with the fact that Strawberry indeed WAS the mature one even if she was born 2 minutes after her. She shrugged,

"Oh well." She said out loud.

"Talking to your self again Ras?"

"As if! More like thinking out loud cause my brain is so damn big!" She stuck her tongue out as Olivine grabbed it. "Weeee! Thet tho!" She cried out while tickling the girls ear with her tail.

"YO!" Ruby called out, and everyone turned to face the Crimson Huntress. "Green light from Ozpin, lets go!"

"You heard the lady!" Strawberry called out as all three teams boarded their Bullheads, the leaders being the last to climb up, the doors slid shut as they prepared to lift into the air.

* * *

She finally looked up to meet his gaze, eyes burning red as always. "Yes Master, my teams are ready to move on your command."

"Then go." His voice loud, but then dropped to a near whisper, "Be warned, do NOT, fail me again." She bowed her head before she replied,

"It will be done just as you see fit Master, I stake my life on it."

"Oh, you need not tell me that, it already was. Now, be gone!" She bowed her head even lower before getting to her feet and spinning on her heel towards the entrance of the throne room. The two Royal Guards there opened the door for her, and slammed it shut as she passed through. Passing the numerous Shadow Guards, she made her way to the teleporter room. It was the main reason he was able to remain hidden for so long, there was only one way in, and one way out. She grabbed her weapons from the wall at the door to the main chamber, and clipped them to her back.

"Are the Shadow Squads in position?" One of the 10 Royal Guards nodded. Her own special squad for the occasion. She was going to ambush her brother, using the Shadow Squad as a decoy. She could not, no she WOULD not fail to bring him in this time. Walking through the door and onto the platform with the Guards, and took a deep breath. Step one of the plan is about to begin.

* * *

"Just remember to be in control, oh, and the top part, that's the sweet spot, never forget." The Spartan grinned at Hero, who was giving him pointers on how to please his woman. "Sometimes it's hard, especially Rocket. That girl is insatiable."

"Yeah I can imagine," Hero snorted, "she always pegged me as the rough long lasting type."

"Meh, nothing I can't handle so no biggie." Currently, Hero and Destin were patrolling around the outskirts of the village. Raquel was still working on getting the turrets online which had been mysteriously sabotaged. So the two were keeping a farther eye out. Himself being able to detect what's coming before it comes, made him best on the front lines. Pandora and Kayreen were keeping a close eye on the streets, and Ivory was keeping her eyes to the sky. JNPR was at the gates, and Hero was sure Ariel was on some roof top ready to spring into action. CFVY was 15 minutes out, once they came, they could go home. As long as Raquel got the turrets working that is. But something didn't feel right. It was too easy. They were out in the open, even if it was 30 minutes back to Beacon. But still.

"So you know Hero boy, I never got my rematch."

"Do you really want to lose again?" Hero retorted,

"I bet that wont happen again." He snapped back with a straight face,

"Ok," Hero cracked his knuckles before continuing, "as the previous winner I have the right to set the terms. So the bet is, you lose, you cut off Rockets red little locket."

"Bro... that's cold. Well if you want to play it like that, I won't be as cruel like bring Neptune down on you again. So I want you to duel someone, and cut her hair off, well a sliver."

"Hmm, If you lose you will have CFVY, Dora loves Rocket as well so her, that means Kayreen as well, coming after you. You sure you want those odds?" Hero questioned with a serious face.

"Bring it!" He yelled out. "I just want to see that hot blond beat the fur off of you!" He grabbed his sides and burst out in laughter.

"That will not happen, I'll see every-" A soft breeze brushed against Hero's face and he was instantly reaching for Sunder on his back and nudging the Spartan with his other free elbow,

"We got incoming!" The spartan already clipped his helmet on and his blade ignited before he even finished the sentence. "10... no, 11! Shit, get out of here!" He grabbed Thunder and clipped it to his belt as the Shadow Guards appeared, dropping from the trees, 10 of them at first.

"You know better then that Hero! I'm not going anywhere." They were now back to back, surrounded by 10 of the Guards, should be easy to take out.

"Stark!" And there was the 11th, she dropped last about 20 meters away. "This time you won't get away."

"Ill take these guys Hero, you deal with the red demon." Robin chuckled.

"Ohh, this is going to be fun, I cant-" Neither could Hero as Thunder shot out from its sheath, blade out and already sparking with electricity. And along came Hero in its wake...

* * *

Rouge snapped her neck at the sound of the explosion, even while inside the bunker she could hear it. She knew that sound, the owner of the weapon always showed it off in class, and it was an impressive weapon to say the least. It was Magnhild.

"We've got a problem." Ren said calmly.

"Status!" Jaune called out, he was with Pyrrha on the North gate.

"We have Shadow Guards at the South gate, a lot." Rouge grimaced at the mention of them, fuck, why now?!

"Damnit! DICK, reinforce the South gate, HARP, we still need to keep these people safe so stay where you are, Rouge if I give the order have the people return to the bunker."

"They're here for Hero!" Ariel cried out, "I'm going to the gate, they are blocking us from getting to them, that's where they were last at! I'm going!"

"No stop, arggg, someone stop her! Rocket, those guns?"

"Almost, just four more circuits to weld, give me ten minutes!"

"You got three!"

"Then pray for a miracle!" She replied into her mic, as she continued to do just that. Then maybe the turrets can take care of them. Hero was alone with Destin out there, probably in the thick of it kicking ass. They could take care of each other. But she was stuck here welding circuits and crap, Damn it! All she could do was finish up here and hope the bypass she made works. What am I saying, of course it will work, Cin and Pulv were just getting itchy, wishing for some more action from the Guards. She just hoped Ariel would keep her cool. She giggled at the thought, Future out there and Jaws keeping her cool, yeah right...

* * *

She couldn't abandon her team and the mission for Hero, but she couldn't just leave him out there.

"Jaws," Rouge's voice came in through her ear piece as a whisper, letting her know it was private, "what are you up too?" She asked.

"I'm on my way to get a closer look, just in case."

"Don't be dumb, don't start fighting just to get to him." She said is if she was reading her mind.

"So I just sit and wait?"

"Yes." She simply stated. "They are big boys, they can handle themselves, CFVY will be here soon, the turrets will be done in a moment, I'm on my last circuit. Just keep calm, and sit tight." Rouge had never been the voice of reason, she would have gone out arms blazing, as she looked up to the wall that was standing before her. She could hear the battle going on, the clash of swords, explosions, gunshots, just over this wall and probably 40 meters or so to the left. She didn't want to get too close and be seen by either side. She gathered her aura and formed a ice cloud by her feet to bring her up near the top of the wall, just for a little peek. She crouched down on it as she neared the top, and only went high enough to get her eyes over to see what was going on. Ren, Nora, and DICK, thick in combat indeed with the Shadow Guards. Ren was near the front laying down cover and using his guns like swords keeping the guards back, while his partner was hanging back, blasting everything that got to close. She noticed Ivory being relentless in the destruction of the Guards, swooping in fast and low, spearing three at a time and blasting groups on her way back up with the rear jets in her cybernetic wings, payback from before. As well as using her toys, she was using her sonic voice to rip the Guards apart. Chris was more or less next to Ren, using nothing but his long sword and his body to fend off the attacks, being able to change his form into any matter, when they tried to jump him he would just turn into a puddle, shoot up and turn into some flat solid plank and smash them flat. Kayreen was somewhere above flinging ice and lightning bolts into the enemy.

"Done!" Rouge called out, "I'm in the system and have access to the cameras. Changing target parameters... ok, good to go on your command Jaune."

"Hit it! I'm making my way to the South gate, Pyr will hold here, HARP, keep watch over the town. Ariel, where are you?" She hesitated before answering, upon seeing some bushes ruffle about 10 meters ahead of her down below.

"Up high, keeping high watch." *Shish!* She knew that sound, the sound Hero's blade always made when ejecting from its sheath. She dropped the cloud under her feet as she started to fall, avoiding two blades that flew over the top of the gate.

"They are falling back with the turrets now firing," four more blades flew over the wall, and see seen three figures now perched on the top, red eyes glaring down at her as she landed, Trinket now floating by her side.

"I have Guards breaching my position at the wall, need backup!" She called out as she flung her Trident and it split in two, firing ice spikes toward them.

"Damnit I told you to stay near the interior!" Jaune scolded over the comm. 'I can handle them,' she was going to say as one of the Guards waved his hand in a circle and shot out fire balls, melting her ice spikes before they could do any damage. She called Trinket back before they hit, as two of the Guards dropped five feet in front of her. She grabbed Trinket, splitting it in two as she caught a blade on Trin, and another or Ket, the force of the strikes almost snapping her arms in half. One drove his blade into the ground and ice started to shoot up, but Ariel countered with fire dust, creating a fire wall to melt it, while back flipping out of the way. As she landed, she instantly jumped over a blade that swung at her legs, slashed Trin at his face, which he caught, but she shot a fire ball straight into his head. When the smoke and fire started to clear, she noticed a grin on his dark face as his aura flickered, absorbing the last of the hit... Aura?

"Guys he has-" She brought Ket up just in time to block another strike from one of the guards. She was locked in a dual wielding battle with him, thankfully Hero had been training her more in melee as well as the alternating Grimm/Shadow Guard training in the combat sim rooms, as she ducked and rolled to avoid another swipe while bringing Trin in a upward slash, at his chest, which he blocked, but she caught his leg with Ket. She felt heat behind her as she drove Trin into the ground, erecting a earth dust stone wall behind her to avoid getting blasted by fire, and created a lighting cloud below her feet to give her some type of distance. She heard the distinctive sound of rockets, or better yet Rocket, using her cannons to blast her to the sky from a distance away, most likely the middle of the village.

"I'm coming Jaws! Hang on!" She looked down at the two Guards as they re sheathed there blades, and pulled out even longer red glowing blades, quickly forgetting about the 3rd one still on the wall, and her only reminder of him was a solid hilt strike to the head making her see literal stars circling her head. Her body went limp as she crashed to the floor hard, as he landed beside her, creating debris, and waving his hands, turning it into fire shards that tore through her. She knew it was shredding her aura, but the hit on her head made everything dizzy, fuzzy, and confusing, as she felt big strong arms lift her up like a twig, and she was seeing things upside down as she was thrown on to some one's back.

* * *

She was relentless with her attacks, but this time we wasn't going to play fair, he wasn't going to hold back. Destin, to his surprise was still holding off the remaining Guards, which were clearly not Shadow Guards, as they were not dying as easy, and were using dust to counter the Spartans own dust attacks, though he was able to down four with the help of himself, and three had ran off, but to where? He was busy with his own fight, as well as helping the Spartan when he could, it was getting tiresome but they had no choice. He leaped up as he brought Sunder in for her throat, and Thunder for her groin, then after she parried, Sunder to her left thigh and Thunder angling in for her right shoulder. Faster, need to go faster! He focused his aura into his blades as she parried his strikes, so he could see and counter her blocks. Just a slight change, from the many options that were revealed to him, after he jumped over her sweeping blade Fira, he shot both blades down for her shoulders, sort of the same way she had got him the last time. She parried Thunder with her black sword, but wasn't fast enough to block Sunder as it sliced through her left shoulder. To his surprise, she barely grunted and never missed step as she brought her red burning blade straight for his neck at lightning speed. He ducked, feeling a piece of his hair get cut off as he hit the floor and rolled, while he parried her other blade. He hit the switch on his sheath to call Sunder back, which still lodged in her shoulder, as he thrust Thunder crackling with electricity straight at her midsection, she parried the blade and took a step back. She had a grin on her face as she studied him,

"You've gotten better." She said sweetly. "Tell me, what are you fighting for?" She snarled.

"If you wanna talk sweet heart, I'm your guy!" The Spartan said as he unexpectedly landed beside her in a blurr, smashing into the ground making a crater as Robin was flung into a nearby tree at blinding speeds. Hero drove his sword into the ground to help steady him. "Switch?" Hero nodded,

"Don't let her touch you."

"I won't give her the chance." He called back already charging towards her as Hero himself was ducking blades and fire shards from the two remaining Guards. The Spartan seemed to make easy work of the highly skilled assassin's. They fought just like him, though he was faster, and better, and already knew what they were going to do. But the more he fought them, the more he would learn about his own fighting style. That could be bad if they did end up having a re-match, he could take Yang, but he didn't really want to. He shook his head as he rolled and batted two blades away with Thunder, and sliced at two ice spikes that shot out at his head with Sunder, cutting them in half. Need to focus, this isn't a game, he thought to himself as he cut through a fire bolt. He brought both blades up diagonally catching them both off guard, then he brought his leg up then down as his heel connected with the left ones knee, snapping it back a way it wasn't meant to, while driving Sunder right between his eyes. He knew they were heartless, mindless beings but the way they looked didn't help much. This is what needs to be done anyway. He deftly parried a strike, but the Guards managed to block a few of his own blows as well. He gathered his aura to focus on his legs as he jumped high into the air, while shooting Sunder towards his final opponent. The Guard attempted to roll out of the way, but was unable to move as Hero's heel connected with his temple, leaving him to fall limp on the floor as Hero landed beside his crumpled form. He looked up to see the Spartan holding his own against Robin. She wasn't accustomed to his all out brawler, swish slash tactics as he called it, and it was throwing her off guard. She slashed in with Fira and he calmly slapped it away with nothing but his hand, which was glowing red, all of his pink armor was glowing red for that matter.

"Come on, you got to move faster then that." He shouted as he ducked, dodged, and weaved out of all of her lighting fast strikes. She was currently growling, not saying a word though her burning red eyes were glaring at him. Every time she would go to grab him, he was moving in a blur, and avoided her, this guy was just toying with her now. And she had bloody murder on her face. She suddenly front flipped over him, sweeping her blades in a criss cross as she landed behind him and planted her boot into his back, which sent him staggering forward.

"Fast enough?" She teased as he got back to his feet. "But its not you I want. And since Hero wont play by the rules..." *Snap* she made the motion with her fingers as two Guards dropped beside her, and a third with a red headed girl on his back. He slammed her on top of the dirt, and bashed the side of her face with his boot as he noticed her body ripple and flicker white, as her aura shattered. He instantly reached for his,

"Nope, don't," the three Guards now had their blades pressed against her throat, "you even flinch. Or your little pet here loses her head, and you KNOW Ill do it."

"Hero we can take her!"

"Whats it going to be Stark? You come with me and Ill let your friends live, or you fight and she dies." Said said with real murderous intent. Was there even a choice or an option? "The same your flower boy, he blurs, my men strike." One of the Guards inched his bladed along her neck, cutting it and letting blood seep out.

"No, stop." He said while he tossed Sunder and Thunder to the ground and bowed his head. "You win th-" In a flash of red, she brought her knee up into midsection and his chest exploded in pain and fire. She then brought her blade up and brought it straight down, hilt first, to his temple, and he lost all senses as his vision darkened and got cloudy, he could no longer feel his body, making him feel like he was just along for the ride.

"Wipe them out, leave nothing, I'm leaving." He noticed her reach out to touch his shoulder, and he noticed his blades in her hands, as his and her bodies started to flicker. To the left a mini gun went off, somewhere high, and it shredded through the three Guards that were standing with Ariel ready to kill her, somehow missing her completely, and the Spartan charged over to her and looked in Hero's direction and nodded. Then brightness consumed his vision as he was sucked into the portal...

To be continued...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Sorry this took so long to post, currently dealing with the death of a family member so this week has been a little hectic to say the least. With the conclusion of this chapter, I'd like to thank those who have been reading a long so far on the journey of Hero and Team HARP, and DICK. The following chapters will delve into more history of Robin and Stark, better known as Hero, as well as more into the two new teams, ROSE and SWDO. I'm thinking of taking a chapter and a half to introduce the two new teams, and two new main characters, the two Bonbon twins, initiation leading up to the rescue of Hero. Leaning more towards that, leave a review if you would like to see that, or just want me to jump in for the rescue. I think more explanation into the powers and skills of the teams would make the rescue more understandable quite frankly. Leave a review if there is anything you'd like to see incorporated as I develop them through the rescue of Hero. Positive or negative, all criticism is good! Better someone tells me my story sucks and I adjust it, rather then it keep on sucking and I do nothing about it. But before I get into the next chapter anyway, I will be updating past chapters, doing slight name changes as well as slight appearance changes, mostly to conform to the color naming rule, as someone had complained about it, mind you I was already on the 3rd chapter when I read there was a RULE for NON CANNON, FAN fics... BUT, my love for Monty(RIP) and his work, will move me to try to abide by it as best as I can. New names are as followed;_**

 ** _HARP_**

 _ **Heliotrope "Hero/Future" Chroma** , past name **Stark Nakamura**. (Heliotrope is in the purple family, his original name is in the white family, Chroma, slight change of chrome)_

 _ **Ariel "Jaws' Vasilias** (Made after red headed mermaid Ariel, as her brother Neptune was named after the god of fresh water)_

 _ **Rouge "Rocket" Adel** (Rouge is a reddish pink, though she wears mostly browns due to the admiration she feels for his sister)_

 _ **Peach "Groot" Arc** (Peach speaks for itself)_

 _Team DICK, started off as a joke team, I never planned much screen time at all for them. They were meant to be as off scene bully team like CRDL, but they turned into a rival team for HARP, and became important to the development of the story, so deal with the name, what's done is done._

 ** _DICK_**

 ** _Destin Roseus_** _(Roseus being latin for rose)_

 _ **Ivory Canary** (Ivory being white, canary being yellow like the bird)_

 _ **Chris Carmelo** (Carmelo being a variation of caramel, brownish)_

 _ **Kayreen Goodwitch** (Who knows, is Glynda a color? I just sort of made myself as a back character and made myself her daughter, Kayreen being one of my MMO names as its a slight variation of my own name, maybe name change to Kaygreen?...)_

 ** _As well as HARP, for me, when I think of harps I think of a light brown, or perhaps a creme color, or a gold, whatever makes us sleep better at night. Again, non cannon fan fiction that only so many people will read. I love to read, and write, for some reason HARP was the first thing that came to my mind when thinking of a name, I don't know why it wasn't ROSE, as that would have been perfect, but like I said I didn't read into the rules of OC's and color rules... So going forward, those will be the name changes. I will update this chapter last so it's understood before I make changes. I also made visual references to the four teams I made, once I figure out to post links, or anything at all with a .Com address (as every time I post the link it just deletes the beginning of it) I will do that. If not, I have pictures of the teams on my twitter which I will leave in my bio. Anyway, hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing, and thanks for the support! - Kay_**

 _ **PS. For those wondering, yes I do take the Nakamura name, as well as the "Master of time and Space" reference from the TV Series "Heros", which I did not create, or own, or any of that good stuff. As well as ideas from Halo, as well as the Colossus, which I do not own. Coming up with four different teams to be used in action is quite the project...**_

* * *

 _ **Updated: 2/25/16**_


	11. Chapter 11: Roses and Shadows

**_A/N_**

 ** _Thanks and sorry for the wait! Since I didn't get any responses for not doing an intro story for ROSE and SWDO, I will be doing just that. Two chapters at most, maybe 2 and a half tops, I am anxious myself to get on with HARPs story and see what happens next myself as it is, but we will be going back in time, back to initiation day. I did skip three weeks from when ROSE met HARP and then the capture of Hero, so I'm going to fill in that gap with a slightly new flavor of things. Unlike HARP, it will only be from the perspectives of Raspberry and Strawberry, taking it to a slightly lighter tone for a bit, or at least trying. We have much planned for the introduction of the teams, as well as even more after. Hope your ready for laughs, more baddassery, cuteness, some smut and major feels. So in the words of Hero, prepare yourselves! Aiming for a chapter a week if all goes right, and nine more to go after this one. Season two of Team HARP starts today! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

 ** _I dedicate this chapter to my sister, and all of those who have lost a sibling, may they Rest in Peace..._**

* * *

 **Roses and Shadows: Chapter 11**

Initiation day. Four weeks before the capture of Heliotrope Chroma...

"My humps, my humps, my lovely lady humps!" She sang as she rolled under a Ursa while shooting a spiked whip into its face, slamming it head first on the floor as she stood up behind it. She jumped onto it's back while using her free hand to change the song on her scroll, and placed Ripper, one of her pistols that could change into a whip with spikes, currently in her left hand, her main hand, directly behind the Ursa's head and fired. She kept her hand steady through the recoil as its head was blown off. "Cant touch this! Da na na na!" She started to sing, and dance on its back as it slowly started to dissolve away. Flipping off before she sunk through it and landed in a bow. "Taaa daaa! Well that's 11 Ursi, booooring! Well I suppose I should hide and find the twinie." She said to herself while reaching down and touching the Ursa before it fully dissolved, taking its form before running off. She was searching for her sister, wishing she had the ears like she did so she could hear better, but she was gifted with the tail instead. They should have come up with some sort of plan to find each other. She ran through trees and bushes as she spotted a redhead fighting off some Beowovles. "Geez, everyone wants to be a redhead." She said to herself. The girl was using two double bladed swords, and she took out two of them, as a 3rd lunged at her from the bushes. "Bonbon smash!" She called out as she lunged at the Beowolf, landing on its back and crushing it flat. The girl flourished her weapons at her, as she felt her semblance starting to wear off.

"The hell... A talking... Ursa?..." Her semblance wore off and she turned back into her normal form.

"Hehe, fooled ya! O M G, cool hair, and laters!" Raspberry said as she turned away to continue her search for her sister.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?! Were suppose to be partners!..."

"Sorry, bad timing gotta run!" She took off into a sprint and disappeared into the trees. Feeling slightly bad, but the girl could handle herself. She needed to find her twin asap. It was starting to get late, and she may have already found her own partner, then she would be left all alone! She continued her mad dash as she tripped over a dead root, rolled and tumbled a few feet, and crashed into something soft, sort of. She was upside down on her head, as she started to right herself. She looked up and was staring into the face of a King Taijitu, gigantic two headed serpent like Grimm, mouth wide open as it screeched at her and instantly coiled around her. "Crap crap no no!" She tried to fight her way out of its grasp, but brute strength was not really her thing. And this Grimm was all muscle. "Think darn it, THINK!" It reared its head back as it prepared to strike her. "Maybe my aura will shatter it?" She said to herself, knowing she was already doomed. "Darn it Strawberry!" She closed her eyes tight as its head came down. *CHING* She slowly opened an eye, and seen a green staff lodged in its mouth, and going though it's head. The wielder, a girl with green hair, dark skin and big lilac eyes looked down on her with a straight face. Standing on one of the coils, she removed her staff from its mouth, and in a flash she was charging to the other head. She knocked it away as it tried to bite her, and her staff lit up with flames as she drove it into his head, and the grip around her loosened. "Yay!" She cried out while she wiggled her way free. The girl started walking back to her as she put her staff away.

"My name is Olivine, I suppose we are partners."

"That was amazing, but sorry I got to run!" She said as turned and started to head back the way she came. But in flash, the girl appeared in front of her and placed her hand on Raspberry's chest, stopping her in her tracks. "Hey!" Raspberry squealed,

"I don't think so." She said firmly while grabbing her arm. "I didn't save you just for you to run off and find someone else." She narrowed her eyes and licked her lips. "No, your mine kitty cat." She said in a sultry voice. Raspberry felt her heart starting to beat faster and her body temperature rise.

"Oh! Um, well, I'm flattered! But uh, hey look at the time!" She grabbed the girls hand, while focusing on her semblance to take the form of her, hoping to startle her into releasing her arm so she could make a quick get away. But it clearly failed as Olivine merely cocked her head and smirked.

"Now that, is a neat trick. Is this what I look like?" She ran her eyes up and down Raspberry who now looked like a duplicate of Olivine, though she knew her eyes were still red. She could never get the eyes to work. Olivine reached around and squeezed Raspberry's butt.

"Hey! No touchy!" She squealed.

"Its even nice and firm like mine." She said as she nodded in approval. "The way I see it, this is my ass anyway." She pushed her nose against hers, "Its like looking into a mirror, only your eyes are wrong."

"Geez, personal space much!?" Raspberry said as she took her normal form and poked Olivine's face with her tail, and then aimed for her ear trying to tickle it, maybe that would get her off. It slightly worked as she started giggling, but her grip was still firm on her arm. "Fine fine, sheesh! You win! Can you let go now?" She pleaded while Olivine narrowed her eyes and pressed her nose against hers again,

"You are just way too adorable you know that? Only if you promise you won't try to run off." She said firmly. Raspberry squirmed in her grasp, and sighed in defeat.

"You would probably chase me anyway. Darn it, sorry Straw, I hope your okay out there."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Hmm?" Raspberry looked back up at the emerald haired girl, "Oh, opps! Yeah yeah I promise!"

"Hmm, that will do, for now." She said as she let go of her arm, and rubbed it down making sure she didn't hurt her.

"Sheesh, your really aggressive huh?"

"I always get what I want." She said with a wink.

"Sooo... now what?" Totally unhappy with how this day was turning out, she sighed when Olivine shrugged at her question. "Well lets just get out of here, find the relic and leave this place."

"Oh cheer up kitty cat! Am I that offensive?"

Oh! No that's not it. I was just hoping to find my twin. Anyways... oh I'm Raspberry Bonbon B T Dubs." She said with a bow.

"Bee tee who's?" Raspberry giggled and jabbed her in the cheek with her tail again.

"Bee tee dubs, B T W, you know, by the way... sheesh."

"Oh, well, Olivine Lace... bee tee, dubs..." Raspberry cracked up, trying to cover her laughter with her hands.

"Well its a start I suppose. Really though, let out of here."

"Gee, tee..."

"Sheesh it's hopeless!" She cried out as she grabbed the taller girls hand and led her away...

* * *

Where could that girl be... Where is everyone else for that matter. She had landed maybe what, 2 hours ago, not a single sign of a creature of Grimm, or, any other student. She checked her scroll to confirm that, nope its been 23 minutes. She sighed as she kept walking through the forest. She was expecting her sister to sneak up on her in the form of some type of Grimm and try to scare her. She hated when her sister took on a Grimm form. Ras was definitely the immature one, so childish, such a basic redhead, so annoying at times, but, she was her sister. And she loved her sister more then life itself, her twin was all she had left in Remnant. She was use to her twins antics by now, after 17 years, and after constantly being with her. This was the longest they had been apart for so long, and she was really starting to miss the constant poking and prodding she always did with her tail. The two were inseparable, though they were nothing alike in the slightest. Besides the fact that they had the same nose, lips, ears, height, eye color, hair color, and skin color, and looked similar, they were completely different. Especially in there choice of clothing and styling. That, and the difference in cat parts are all that made them different, and the personalities. They often clashed as sisters normally did, and though her sister was the childlike one, she was a expert fighter and an excellent shot when it came to handguns. Though the brains were with Strawberry. She giggled at the thought. Technically Raspberry was a few seconds older, but she was the "bigger sister". Strawberry shook her head trying to clear it, realizing she had been standing in the same spot day dreaming for longer the she thought. Well not that smart huh... She looked around, trying to get a bearing on her location. Close to activating her semblance so she could get some height. Sitting down on the floor now, she began to focus.

"You think this is really a good place to be resting?" Someone said directly in her ear and she jumped up while pulling her Rapier out and got into a defensive stance. She looked around but seen no one. "No, your not under attack." The voice said again as if it was a inch away from her ear.

"Show yourself!" She called out to the voice,

"Oh my bad, look on your left shoulder." Slightly hesitant, as this could be a trap, she slowly moved her eyes to her shoulder... and cocked her head at what she saw there, as it waved up at her. Sitting on her shoulder looked like a, tiny man the size of a ant. He jumped off, and suddenly he was in front of her, full size, blond hair and orange eyes, black button up with a orange jacket over it, and black cargo pants. He had a orange bandanna cover the lower portion of his mouth, and he bowed to her. "Sorry to startle you." the boy said with a chuckle under just breath.

"How long were you there?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"About 10 minutes, I'm shocked you didn't hear me land on you with those cute pink ears." He replied and shrugged. "I would have said hi, but I was hoping I'd see you get into some action with some Grimm to see if you were worthy to be my partner or not."

"Well excuse me little boy! I'll have you know I'm more then capable of taking care of myself and don't need you relaxing on me like a flea!" He grabbed his stomach as if she had just shot him.

"Damnn girl! Nice analogy there." She couldn't believe he had just been sitting on her for that long.

"How rude! You must be a flea, or else what kind of man are you?"

"Billionaire, playboy, genius, black belt, and my hands are considered lethal weapons in 4 kingdoms. And then there's the face." He said with a wink. "But hey, your pretty good looking yourself. And by the way, my hands aren't only used for breaking bones." He winked again,

"Oh no, no no..." she scoffed at him. "You are trash, and I am leaving. Please don't follow me." She said as she turned before he could answer.

"Suit yourself cupcake." She was not going to put up with a stuck up, obnoxious, self centered pretty boy like that. Part of her was hoping it was her sister messing with her, but she would have picked up on the eyes. No way in hell was she being partnered with him. She continued back the way she came, starting to feel helpless, as she noticed a set of black boots under some bushes. She pulled her sword back out as she slowly made her way over. As she pushed a part of the bush aside using her weapon, a sword came arcing for her and stopped just at her throat. She looked down at the man before her, dark hair, eye patch over his right eye, his free hand was over his stomach which was oozing... BLOOD!

"Are you okay?!" She said while ignoring the blade at her throat as she dropped to the floor beside him and started to check his wound, but he wouldn't move his hand. He was breathing deeply, and had beads of sweat all on his face. "You need to let me check this."

"Ill be fine, just go away." He said in a weak voice.

"I can't just leave you, I wont." She looked down back at his wound, and pulled a bandage from one of her pouches. "I worked with the nurses back in my old school, you have to trust me."

"I don't have to do anything... you need to leave... before it comes back." He closed his eye and took a deep breath.

"Before wha-" A loud cry rang out, she recognized it as a Deathstalker. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, and he opened his eye to look at her. "Look, I'm going to need your help to take it on, now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. What's it going to be?" She asked him.

"Fine..." he said after taking a deep breath, and removing his hand from his stomach. It was worse then she thought, he had a huge hole that was leaking blood.

"This is going to hurt..." she said as she coated the end of her blade with fire dust and grabbed his hand. "Just hold tight and focus on my eyes." She said with a warm smile. He looked up at her as she pressed her now burning blade against his wound, searing it closed as he squeezed her hand with all his strength, and bit back his screams, as his face twisted in agony. After she made sure it was fully sealed, she took a few bandages and placed them on his now cauterized wound, and applied pressure to it, making sure it stuck in place. "Your aura?" She asked. He closed his eyes and shook his head. She smiled back down at him, "After this, your going to owe me. In payment, I want you to tell me how you ended up like this." She placed her hand over the bandage,

"No don't!" He tried to say, as her hand started to glow and she transferred part of her aura to him, and she seen the pain in his face and eye start to subside, and his wound slightly heal. She picked up her scroll to check her own aura, 75%. She had given him at least 25% more which would be enough for now. "I, I don't know what to say..." he bowed his head as she stood up and held her hand out.

"You can start by telling me your name, I'm Strawberry, Strawberry Bonbon." He looked at her and grasped her hand and she helped him up to his feet. He smiled,

"Wenge Rider. That's a really sweet name."

"Why thank you." She said with a blush. "Well we should probably deal with the Deathstalker, here." She pulled him close to her and he wrapped his arms around her. She sheathed her Rapier and pulled out her one handed crossbow and set it to grapple mode. Shooting high in the tree, it pulled them up to a higher branch to get a better sight advantage as she perked her ears to listen out for it.

"Over there." He said, and she followed to where he was pointing. She caught sight of it moving slowly around, searching, possibly for him. "There were two of them, I managed to kill one, but the other one snuck up on me." He chuckled, "Guess I took to long to find a partner huh."

"Well, you got me now." She said as she rubbed his shoulder. "But I need you to stay up here and cover me." She pulled her rapier back out as she readied herself to jump back down as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"No. No way am I going to have you rescue me, patch me up, give me some of your aura, then have you fight alone. No way." Still facing away from him, she allowed the smile that started to blossom on her face fully bloom.

"Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Urm..." he hesitated, "that's, not fair... but no not really. But if I collapse down there, I'm sure you will carry me back right?" He said with a gentle squeeze and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, that all depends on how much you weigh." They both chuckled. She turned to meet his eyes, a more serious look on her face. "Are you sure?" He glanced down at the approaching Grimm and thought about it first, then met her eyes and nodded.

"If we're going to be partners, I cant have you going in alone. Clearly, you would do the same for me." She nodded.

"Together then." She held her hand out and he took it. Together, they jumped from the branch towards the unsuspecting Grimm...

* * *

"Ohh Razzzy!" She turned her head to see her sister behind her with her hand up calling her over.

"Strawberry! O M G... Who the heck is this guy?!" She pointed with her tail to the tall guy next to her sister, dark haired... eye patch wearing... scar on his face... sexy looking... broad shoulders... chiseled face... she started to feel her body get hot.

"Hello! Stop staring at my partner you little smut!"

"Huh?..." she shook her head and blushed, "I mean... you got a partner other then me!"

"Ah em." Olivine cleared her throat beside her and Raspberry nearly jumped out of her skin, forgetting all about her own partner.

"Look who's talking sis." Raspberry glanced up at Olivine.

"Hey I didn't have a choice!" She exclaimed as she ran over to her sister, nearly making her fall over as she engulfed her in a hug.

"We all have a choice."

"Not me!"

"Seriously?" Her sister asked.

"Totally. She came up to me all like, 'you kitty cat, your mine!'" She said in a deep menacing voice.

"I sound nothing like that at all." Olivine replied. "But, she is correct. She is, MINE." Strawberry raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm... I see..."

"O M G, I was looking all over for you when a stupid snake tried to attack me, and I needed a little help from her." She pointed at Olivine.

"Excuse me, 'her' has a name, and I saved your life, kitty cat."

"What did I tell you about calling me that!" She said as she poked her in the face with her tail, all the while her sister was giggling.

"Trust me, if she pokes you with her tail, she likes you."

"Huh?!" Raspberry blushed. "Its not like that!"

"Excuse me." The dark haired boy stepped up and offered his hand to Raspberry. "In a way I'm in the same boat, your sister saved my life as well."

"Aww it was nothing." Strawberry quickly said while twirling a piece of her hair.

"Nonetheless, I owe her my life. And it's a pleasure to meet her sister. Wenge Rider." Olivine stepped up and shook his hand first.

"Olivine Lace." She said seductively.

"Hey I seen him first!" She called out as she wrapped herself around his arm, as Olivine wrapped herself around his other arm.

"Are you okay big boy?" Olivine asked. "We could trade it you like?"

"Darn sis, not only did you get a different partner, but you got a cute boy!" Wenge started to blush and glanced back at Strawberry who looked hot with rage herself.

"Uhh..." he shrugged, "Sorry ladies but I'm taken."

"Hmm, that's a shame." Olivine said, not releasing her grip on him.

"Umm, a little help please Strawberry?" Strawberry finally made her way over and ripped Raspberry off of his arm.

"Heyy! Be gentle! I've been manhandled enough for one day!"

"Excuse me?" Olivine let go and glared at Raspberry.

"Don't hurt me! Help sis!"

"Your on your own! I feel bad for you!" She giggled as she wrapped her arm through Wenge's and led him up the steps to the temple, more like ruins. Olivine continued to glare at Raspberry, who shrugged.

"Be mad if you want, let's figure out what this relic thing is."

"Found it... I think." She heard her sister call out. "And some other people as well."

Raspberry and Olivine made there way up the steps to where her sister was, and she met eyes with a certain redheaded, green eyed girl.

"You!" She spat out as she made her way over to her, hand cocked as she was about to slap her, but as she swung her hand, Olivine was there and caught it.

"What, do you think you are doing?" Olivine asked.

"This bitch just left me to fend for myself!" She said as she spat on he floor.

"Grosss!" Raspberry squealed. "I'm sort of glad I did."

"What?! You fuc-" Olivine used her free hand to pull her staff off her back and it was instantly near her throat, glowing red. The red head narrowed her eyes on it, as another redhead, who Ras suspected was her partner dropped to the floor, and aimed a long barreled sniper rifle in there direction.

"I'd think twice before doing anything stupid..."

"HELL FRIGGING LOWWW!" Raspberry cried out as she put her hand on Olivine's staff to lower it. "Listen, I was just looking for my twin, which I clearly failed at finding. You obvi have some attachment issues being you seem to have a fully capable partner. So let's call it even. I'll probably never see you anyways." She narrowed her eyes at Raspberry, and she noticed Strawberry had her hand on Asuna, the name of her rapier, and had her eyes fixed on the one with the rifle, but she put her hands back to her sides.

"She partly correct, we are here for the same reasons. And we're on the same team against the Grimm. So every one just relax. Its really not that serious." Strawberry turned away and made her way over to one of the pedestals.

"So, what's it going to be?" Olivine asked,

"Fine..." The redhead said. "Come on Ebony, we got what we needed. I'll be seeing you around kid." She winked at Raspberry and the two took off. She sighed while Olivine placed her staff back on her back, and place a hand on Raspberry's shoulder.

"To far Olive. We cant be fighting our future classmates, but... thanks." She said as she started to make her way towards her sister.

"Sorry. She seemed to have a clear intent to injure, and I won't let that happen." Seemingly out of nowhere, two people appeared out of thin air, a pale girl, deer faunus if she had to guess, with blue hair, and a blond hottie with orange eyes who spoke up first,

"Well that was interesting. Now this one is worthy." He said while patting the blue haired girls back. He turned to face Raspberry, "Nice to see you again cup... wait." He looked between Raspberry and Strawberry as he finally understood what was going on. "Twins? One with car ears, the other with a tail... dammmn..."

"Yup, looked what you totally missed out on pretty boy!" Ras said, knowing from the look on her sisters face she had encountered this guy before and he possibly gave her a hard time. Which was confirmed when her sister smirked. "Sad, cause your damn fineeee. Mmmmm!"

"I do have a thing for blonde's." Olivine said.

"Geez, can you find your own!" Raspberry replied.

"Anyways..." The blond said with a slight frown, as he turned toward his blue headed faunus partner, who didn't look to happy herself. "I got all I need right here. And we got our relic already, Diamond let's split." The girl sighed and followed him down the steps and away from the "temple".

"Now, where was I?" Raspberry asked

"The relic." Olivine said.

"So how does this work Berry?" She shrugged,

"I'm not sure, there are only two pieces left. The king and the queen. I took that queen, so that leaves the king for you. We can only hope it's opposed pieces that make teams. I'm not really sure." She replied while biting her nail.

"Lets hope." She said as she picked up the King chest piece. "Well I suppose we should like, get out of here as well huh?" Strawberry glanced towards her teammate and he nodded.

"Right, let's get back then."

* * *

"Led by... Heliotrope Chroma." *clapping*

"Heyyyy, that cat boy is pretty cute!" Raspberry said as she elbowed her sister.

"You think everyone is cute." She started to poke her with her tail when she heard her name get called.

"Raspberry Bonbon," Ozpin called out.

"Ohhh, come on sis!"

"I'm not sure..." Strawberry replied sadly.

"Olivine Lace, Sangria Roja, and Ebony Sinon."

"Who's that?" She said out loud to no one in particular as she made her way up to the stage. Ebony, that sounded familiar though. They both made it to the stage, and she noticed two more red heads with green eyes both making there way up the steps. "Stang!"

"Is that..."

"Yup! I'm totally doomed!" The first redhead, the one named Sangria had the most stank face she had ever seen as she made her way over to Ras and Olive.

"You four retrieved the king pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team ROSE. Led by... Raspberry Bonbon." *clapping*

"Say what now?" Raspberry questioned,

"Hell no!" Sangria called out as the auditorium went silent and all eyes turned on her. "I refuse t-"

"Miss Roja, if you have concerns about your team, you can bring them to me later. If you don't want to be apart of it, you can go back home, which personally I think would be a waste. If not, please refrain from interrupting me again." He said sternly. She narrowed her eyes at Ozpin, then at Raspberry, and let out a big sigh.

"Whatever..."

"Good. Now please make your way to the courtyard to get acquainted with your new team." The girl Sangria was the first one off the stage and was already out the door before the rest of the team even made it off the stage. Ebony reached out to Raspberry's arm,

"Hey, sorry about what happened out there. She was pretty pissed you had left her though..."

"As if, don't you mean IS pissed. I mean, she has you now, it's not like I was rude to her... was I?" Ebony shrugged as they made there way down, "Hold up, I mean, y'all can go, I just want to see who my sister gets teamed up with.

"We will be outside waiting then, don't want Sangria to feel I left her too." Ebony said while turning and making for the exit.

"Strawberry Bonbon, Wenge Rider, Diamond Dun, and Ochre Sillowine. You four retrieved the king pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team SWDO. Led by... Strawberry Bonbon. *clapping*

"Yay sis!" Ras called out while clapping.

"Come on Raspberry." Olivine said while grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exit.

"But, but!" She tried to squirm from her grasp, knowing it was utterly pointless. "Sheesh! Do you really need to pull me around like this! I'm not a kid you know!"

"Sureee..." Olivine replied as they made there way out...

* * *

"Looks like it's me and you Strawberry cupcake." Ochre said with a smirk,

"Actually, it's all of us." Wenge said while removing Ochre's hand from her shoulder. She really hopped they didn't fight over her, and hopped even more that none tried, as she was here for one purpose. And it didn't involve boys. Strawberry turned her attention to the blue hair girl, Diamond, who was holding one of her arms and had her eyes focused somewhere else. She had never really introduced herself to her.

"Diamond." She said while taking a step closer to the girl as she turned her head in her direction. Strawberry, now cheesing, held her hand out. "We were never really formally introduced. My friends call me Berry, you can too if you like. I know Strawberry is a bit long for some or, I don't know, I suppose it's only one more syllable, but it always seemed easier to other people..." she covered her mouth, "Sorry I'm babbling aren't I."

"Not its ok hehe." Diamond giggled. "I've never really had any nicknames before, just mostly... Bambii..." she looked away as her face turned red. "I'm just thankful I got teamed up with another female, and a faunus at that, I mean, that sounds wrong!" She blushed, "I just mean I can't imagine how it would have been with three boys, or anti faunus teammates. But you seem use to the attention." They giggled together,

"More or less. I just feel horrible for you, I mean..." she glanced toward the blond,

"I'm not deaf, or blind you know." Ochre snapped, "I can actually hear as good as you." She wiggled her cat ears,

"I doubt that grapefruit." Strawberry replied.

"What did you call me?" Strawberry rolled her eyes before answering,

"Anyways, I believe we are suppose to go to the courtyard and find our dorms." Strawberry led her team to the courtyard where a short girl with a red cape was waving in there direction. Strawberry looked around, then back at the girl and pointed to herself.

"Yup!" The girl exclaimed, as her and the rest of team SWDO made there way over to her. "Hi! My name is-"

"Ruby Rose, 18, winner of the Vytal Tournament, expert scythe wielder, status, active." Ochre interrupted. "Now she's worthy."

"Oh, not again..." Ruby said under her breath while shaking her head.

"Don't mind him, in fact, you can completely ignore him." Strawberry chuckled.

"You should have seen me and my partner when we first met..." Ruby said under her breath again,

"Oh, I'll get you to warm up to me cupcake." Ochre said with a wink.

"Anyways, I'm Strawberry, this is Wenge, Diamond, and Ochre." She pointed to each in turn as Wenge nodded politely, Diamond smiled and waved, and Ochre winked.

"Its nice to meet you all, and welcome to Beacon! Best school on Remnant!" She said excitedly. "If you guys don't mind, I can give you the tour today. Orientation is tomorrow but my partner and teammates are MIA and we don't technically start until next week as 3rd years, so I have a lot of free time." She smiled,

"Why don't you start yet?" Diamond asked,

"Well as a 3rd year students," she said while waving them on to follow her into the building, "our first week back is spent on a search and destroy mission, to make sure we are still in practice after summer break."

"So cool!" Diamond exclaimed,

"Yeah!" Ruby replied, "Even if I spent my whole summer killing Grimm... anyways. Weiss is visiting Atlas and won't be back until Tuesday, Blake, is being Blake, and my sister, well..." as if on que,

"Rubes!" Ruby turned her head to the approaching blond brawler who was stretching as she made her way over.

"Yang? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh you know, just yanging around," She said with a grin and Ruby shook her head.

"I thought you decided to sleep in for the day." Yang came over and engulfed her younger sister in a headlock while playing with her hair.

"Yeahh, not like I need the beauty sleep," she said with a wink, "but I forgot to pick Zweii up some food so I'm headed to Vale for a bit. What cha up too sis?" Ruby elbowed her sister, finally getting herself free and smoothing her clothes down.

"Just showing the new first years around." She turned to show them as a whole. "Meet team SWDO, Strawberry, Wenge, Diamond and Ochre. Guys meet-"

"Yang Xiao Long, the pleasure is mine." Ochre said as he walked up to the other blond and reached for her hand and gently kissed it.

"Woah back up there buddy!" She said while putting her hand on his face and pushing him away. Strawberry, Ruby and Diamond broke out in laughter.

"Man, your starting to remind me more and more of my sister."

"Is that a bad or good thing?" He asked

"Bad, I do call Raspberry a smut after all." She giggled,

"Raspberry..." Yang said. "Bonbon?" Strawberry nodded,

"Yep, she's my twin."

"Gotcha, I'm suppose to meet and help them for orientation tomorrow. Small world. Anyways, I'll catch y'all later." She said while walking out the door while waving her hand.

"Well, let's continue on with the tour guys!" Ruby led them round the school, showing them all the important rooms, though the teachers were not all around yet, they did get to meet Professor Goodwitch, who seemed like a nice teacher...

* * *

Day three of classes, Thursday, almost close to the weekend. It seemed to go by pretty fast, not that Ras was complaining. She scooped another piece of cake into her mouth as the rest of her team ate there lunches. Her team got along good for the most part, though her and Sangria were still clashing badly. They had already gotten into three fights, two verbal, and one physical, not her fault of course! The girl was just a pro at keeping a grudge. She turned a eye towards her as she was reading a comic book, and finishing up a piece of pie she had.

"Hit me Ras!" Raspberry picked up another strawberry and flung it towards Ebony's mouth, but it hit her lip, bounced off, and pegged Sangria in her nose, and landed in her tea. Her eyes shot up and narrowed towards her.

"Hehe, sorry San-" She started to say as she ducked and avoided the remains of her pie as it crashed into some behind her.

"Food fight!" Someone called out. Though everyone behind them erupted into throwing food, there table stood silent. Raspberry kept her gaze on Sangria, and as they locked eyes, everyone else stared at them. Waiting for the next moment, to see if this would turn into yet another fight.

"Well then, if that's how you want to play it..." Raspberry said with a smirk as she picked up the rest of the milk she was drinking,

"You wouldn't dare." Sangria narrowed her eyes.

"Tsk tsk. Girl, have you learned nothing?!" She said while she tossed the remains of her beverage at the girl. She really thought she was playing, because she sat there and took it all in the face, as it dripped down on her lap. Ras noticed she was looking down and she was breathing heavy. In an instant, she grabbed a long untouched bread stick and speared it at Raspberry, sending her flying into the table behind her. She looked up to see her fellow red head in the air, diving at her bread stick first. "What the hell kind of bread sticks are these?!" She screamed as she rolled out of the way and Sangria came crashing down where she just was. She ducked under a random flying turkey while picking up a plate of cake and hurled it in her direction. Sangria ducked under and it hit... "Opps! Sorry sis!" The plate fell on her lap, and her face was covered in whip cream and icing. "Hehe." She giggled, "Now your a Strawberry shortcaOOMPFF!" Ras was cut off as she was hit twice with the bread sticks that seemed to be made of stone, Sangria now holding one in each hand, gripped in the middle like she did with her weapons.

"Ill kill you bitch!" She cried out as she lunged at her. Raspberry ducked and rolled under a table, desperate to find some type of weapon. She came up on the other side and seen a plate stacked full of ribs, so she started grabbing them and hurling them towards Sangria, as she twirled the bread sticks, blocking the juicy ballistic pieces of meat.

"Open wide! Hehe... oww!" She got knocked slightly forward and slipped on some cake, or pie that was on the floor. She seen a few apples on the floor, and a bread stick, so she grabbed the bread stick, channeled her aura into it and started batting the apples towards Sangria as she tried to charge Raspberry. She ducked under one, batted one away, which smacked Wenge in the face, who was currently going hand to hand, or more like turkey to turkey with Ochre, and she caught Sangria in the leg with one. She stumbled but kept moving forward as she whacked Raspberry in the face and sent her crashing into another wall. "Geez, she really is trying to kill me!" She barely dodged a flying bread stick, and picked up a bunch of sausage links, and used it to parry her bread stick as she got closer. She twirled it around and blocked another strike from her as the links wrapped around her bread stick, and she yanked it from her hand while kicking an apple at her face. She staggered back from the hit, while Raspberry swiped the links across her face, midsection, then legs, sending her back even more. A random turkey flew toward her head, snapping it and knocking her over.

"Uhh, I just did my hair guys, I'm out!" Diamond, one of the SWDO members called out as she disappeared from plain sight. Raspberry reached out and touched a random person, taking on there form so Sangria wouldn't find her when she got back up on her feet. She found her twin and Olivine in a giggle fit, ducking under a table, while hurling the remains of pie and cake across the room.

"This is the most fun I've ever..." Strawberry went down as she was hit in the face with half a watermelon, and it exploded as it hit her, the remaining chucks rained down on Olivine's head.

"My hair!" She yelled out and grabbed a nearby bread stick and flipped over the table into the crowd of people. Ebony was under a table as well, shaking and cracking open soda cans as she tossed them into the air across the cafeteria. Clearly it was a free for all, and the simple pie that was meant for her face, turned into a cafeteria wide food fight.

* * *

"Hero catch!" Ariel called out as a long bread stick flew in his direction and he caught it, while sweeping it low to block an apple, then bringing the suedo blade up to bat five more apples away. He seen Ariel lift her hand up and it started to spark. "Ari no! It's just food!"

"But my hair!" He spared a glance at her, and her hair was packed with cake. Girls and there damn hair. He back flipped to avoid a flying watermelon thrown from Peach, as Rouge charged him with a sword fish.

"Rocket, Peach, you traitors!" He called out as his teammate tried to batter her way through his defenses. "You know you can't win right?" He teased as he blocked all of her strikes and speared her in the chest which sent her flying. Peach jumped into the air and caught her, while flinging another watermelon in his direction. He tried to parry it but his bread stick broke and it smashed into his lower regions. His eyes twisted in pain as he crumpled to the floor.

"Oooooo, sorry Jaws! No kids for you guys! I think you should-" Rouge was interrupted as a bucket of chocolate syrup poured on her head, and she froze and squealed as it ran down her. "Eeeekkk!" Snapping her neck to the left, the dust head stood a few feet away, grinning,

"Coco for the Coffee brat!" She winked before vanishing in a puff of smoke. All that was left near where she was, was Destin who had Chris pinned to the floor under a turkey. Upon turning and seeing Rouge in her rage, he held his hands up in surrender.

"Way to abandon your leader Kay!"

"Damn it! HARP, ATTACK!" Rouge called out as a milk cartoon flew out and exploded on her face and she turned back to see Ariel, eyes black and checking on Hero.

"That's what you get Rocket!"Ariel called out as she glanced back in Rouges direction.

"Oh its on Jaws!" She blasted her way over to Ariel, cake in hand, and she smashed it into her face, but at that same moment Ariel had stuffed her hand in a turkey and uppercut Rouge in her chest, sending her flying into the air. Ariel looked at Peach who only caught her as she fell. "You want some too?!" She asked and Peach while the remains of the cake dripped down her face, Peach shook her head in defeat,

"No thanks, victory is yours!" She replied while ducking under more random flying food. Rouge looked up at her, who was completely covered in all types of food with a frown,

"We don't give up that easy Groot!" She said. Ariel looked down into Hero's eyes.

"Hero, talk to me!" He grunted, a tear rolling down his eye.

"M... my... my nuts..." A few feet away, Rouge burst out into laughter, as she was hit in the face with more cake, which splattered on Peach as well. Rouge looked up at Peach, grabbed her sides and fell onto the floor in more laughter.

"Hooo crap Groot you should see your face! Ah man, it's like prep school at Atlas all over again! We use to do this weekly!" Rouge said,

"Maybe that's why they held you back?" Destin called out. While wiping her face off, Rouge stuffed a apple in Cinis and fired at the Spartans head, which he slapped away with his hand. "That all you got? Bring it!"

"Aim low!" Kayreen called out from somewhere high. Rouge instantly stuffed Cin and Pulv with apples and fired as soon as she got them in line. Four shots, three misses, one hit dead on target.

"Nut shot!" Rouge cried out and jumped for joy as the Spartans face mirrored Hero's, and he dropped to his knees.

"Rocket the Nut cracker, yeah!" Chris cheered.

"We are going to be in so much trouble." Peach said,

"Hey, that red head started it by pegging Jaws in the face with pie. Now it's just cafe wid- look out!" Peach ducked as soda cans started hitting the floor near them and exploded, drenching them in sticky liquids.

"I can't wait to shower! Peach, get out us out of here!" Ariel cried out as Hero limped his way over, and Ariel helped him. They all touched Peaches shoulder,

"Hang on!" She said while looking at the entrance...

* * *

Sangria was scanning left and right looking for her, Raspberry tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as she made her way around the table to try to get behind her. She ducked under a flying swordfish and some pancakes as she picked up two cups of juice. She crept up behind Sangria, who snapped her neck behind, but it was too late. Raspberry dumped the cups over her head, and Sangria shivered from the cold liquid, and her green eyes were burning.

"I, am going, TO MURD-"

"STUDENTS!" a loud voice called out and the cafeteria instantly went silently. "Everyone out, NOW! SANGRIA ROJA AND RASPBERRY BONBON, OZPIN'S OFFICE NOW!" Raspberry cringed at the tone of the Professor, she had nev-*SLAP* Sangria whacked her across her face and she fell to the floor, holding her burning cheek.

"What the hell is your problem!" She normally tried to avoid cussing, but it slipped, totally not her fault. Strawberry and Olivine were instantly by her side in case she tried that again, and Ebony was holding her back. "You have issues!'

"I told you I'd-"

"Silence!" Goodwitch yelled out, as Sangria's mouth snapped shut. "If you don't make your way up to Ozpin's office right NOW, you both are going to have a serious problem with me. Am I clear?!"

"Hi mom!" Some random blond with blue eyes called out,

"Out NOW!" She yelled at the girl who giggled and vanished in a cloud of smoke and dust. Goodwitch turned her attention back to her and Sangria. "Did you two not hear me?!"

"Yes mam!" Raspberry said while picking herself up and made for the door. Ugh, this was going to suck. But what the heck was this girls problem with her? She really did have some serious issues she needed to work out...

* * *

He sipped his coffee before looking over the two girls. The first one, reddish pink hair, full of cake and other food products, had Leia buns, and a bun on the top back of her hair as well. She also had two big bells, one on each bun, as well as a bell around her neck. Between the bells, the rose necklace and rose's she had in her hair, he knew she was Raspberry Bonbon. The other girl, dark red hair, piercing green eyes with red framed eye glasses, currently stained with juice, cake, BBQ sauce if Ozpin had to guess, as well as her hair. Sangria Roja. Both needed a change of clothes badly, and a shower. He glanced at his computer pulling up a few records, and took another sip of his drink.

"Soo..." He started, "three fights, and now you both start a food fight."

"But she started it! I was jus-" he held a hand up to forestall any comments from the team leader.

"We are going to get to the bottom of this, right now." He turned to Sangria. "Tell me, the day I made you a team, you had strong protests about your team leader. Clearly there was something you didn't like. Care to tell me?" She hesitated before answering, but took are deep breath before she did.

"You made her, HER, team leader, but when we found each other in the forest, she left me. She disobeyed the rules you set for us, yet you still made her a leader, my leader. The one who left me alone in the forest!" He turned towards Raspberry.

"Is that true Miss Bonbon?" He was fully aware that she had left her, and even tried to leave the second girl, but he had his reasons for choosing her to lead the team. He had made many mistakes in his life, but he knew this was not one of them. Raspberry bowed her head before she answered.

"Yes Professor, it's true." He could hear the regret in her normally cheerful and bubbly voice as she grabbed her tail with both hands which was between her legs, and she kept her head down.

"I see... what were your reasons for leaving her?"

"I was hoping to find my sister, I was searching for her." She replied, her voice steady and even, though she still kept her head down. Sangria's glare seemed to soften just a TINY bit.

"Why was it so important to find your sister?" He asked her.

"I, I was scared..." her voice slightly broke, "we have never been apart for more then an hour our entire life. I, I couldn't fathom what it would be like without her on my team, or as a partner."

"Miss Bonbon, I think some time apart is just what you two would need. Help you break out of your shell, help you to grow. You don't need your twin, she may be apart of you, but YOU, are your own person. And you my dear, are magnificent." She nodded. "As well as you Sangria, don't discount that. You both are amazing women, but this is only the start. Nothing is perfected overnight." He noticed Sangria was slightly looking at Raspberry, who was still, holding her tail, and had her head down, like a cat being scolded... well, I suppose that's exactly how this is happening. "Ill tell you what, Sangria, since you like to fight so much, next spar class will be you and your leader." Sangria's head snapped towards Ozpin and her eyes widened in shock, still no change in Raspberry, "No mater the outcome, I don't want to hear about anymore conflicts, or fights, or someone will be going home. But, if you win Sangria, I will leave the choice of leader to you. You can be leader, or you can pass it on to someone else. Does that seem fair to you two?" Raspberry was the first to answer, surprisingly.

"Yes Professor Ozpin." Sangria glanced towards Raspberry who was still shamed, and nodded,

"Yeah, that works for me."

"Good. Now, go change your clothes and take a shower. And prepare yourselves, spar class is later tonight." They both nodded. "Well that's it for now, I'll will see you students later. Raspberry bowed her head and turned towards the elevator, and Sangria simply turned and walked away. What did he just get himself into?...

* * *

One of her favorite past times, she thought as she stepped out of the shower, grabbed her towel and proceeded to dry herself off. After drying to satisfaction, she put on the bare minimum, and grabbed her brush and blow dryer, and started to do her hair. Blowing it out while brushing out the few knots, she grabbed her green hair ties and put her hair up in her signature ringlet pigtails, and re braided the lock of her hair near her left ear. Wiping the mirror free of the condensation, she took a final look at herself. Pleased, she turned and opened the door and reached for her eye glasses on the small table near the bathroom door. Happy that she was clean from all the cake and other foods, and happy that her room was still vacant. She hung her towel up near her bed, and made her way over to her dresser. Grabbing, and sliding into one of her usual green skirts, and putting her usual green blouse on. She started to put on her green leggings as the door to the room opened, and Diamond came in with a wave and a smile.

"Hi Strawberry." Strawberry gave her a full toothed smile, and half closed her eyes with a wave.

"How was class?" She asked.

"It was ok, nice and quiet." She said with a chuckle, "I copied an extra set of notes for you. I figured you would be here cleaning all the cake out."

"Oh, thank you Diamond! And yeah." She replied while slipping her heels on. "It took forever to get it all out."

"Was it worth it?" Diamond asked as she sat on her bed and put her books down.

"Totally. Well," she fingered the small bump on her forehead, "I mean it was fun. It just hair right?"

"Maybe to you!" They both chuckled. "I would have thought you would be more worried about getting the cake in your ears though?" She asked.

"Some got in them, but I was thorough when I cleaned them. When you have a sister like mine, you have to be." Her scroll started to vibrate across the room, and she made her way over to it. "Where are the boys by the way?"

"They skipped to help clean up." Strawberry stopped dead in her tracks, glancing at Ochre's bed that was a mess. Clothes, books, some food wrappers, his blanket was bunched into a ball and pushed into the corner. Wenge's on the other hand was neat and tidy.

"The same Ochre who thinks we are his maid?" Diamond tried to cover her mouth as she burst out in laughter, and Strawberry joined in as she continued her way over to their desk.

"Oh yes, but Professor Goodwitch gave them no choice." She said in between her laughter,

"Ok, now that I believe. When he comes back I'm going to have a serious chat with him about his bed, that is gross!"

"Agreed!" Diamond said, "Ill back you up."

"Appreciate it." She picked up her scroll and read the message on it. *NEED TO TALK ASAP! I'M ON THE ROOF! HURRY!* "Well, duty calls." She said while stuffing her scroll in her pocket and putting her green headband on.

"Problems?" Diamond asked, and she shook her head,

"Nothing I can't handle, but I'll see you in spar class." She waved and smiled while heading out of the door and down the hall. She reached the steps and walked all the way to the top, went outside, and found her sister hanging upside down on a poll, hanging from her tail.

"Are we cats or monkeys now?" She asked,

"Berry!" She exclaimed and fell to the floor, rolled, and leaped into her sisters waiting arms.

"Whats wrong Ras?" She asked as she petted her sisters hair.

"Ughhhh, it's Sangria. I don't know what her deal is, and she totally tried to kill me, like W T F?" She wrapped her arms tighter around Strawberry. "And now we have to spar. And Ozpin said who ever wins, gets to be team leader."

"So what are you going to do."

"I don't know... I thought we had made progress today, I mean it's just food right? But sheesh. I feel like she's going to go all out, just so she can be leader and probably make my life hell. I never even wanted to be a leader. I just wanted to be with you..." she felt for her sister, her new teammate had been a bit extreme. She was as aggressive as her green haired partner, but in a worse way.

"I know, me too. But look at it this way, it's good to expand your relationships. And maybe if she does beat you, maybe it won't be as rough."

"Geez, great pep talk sis."

"Well... there is some reason for the way she is. One thing I know, everyone acts the way they do, for a certain reason." Thinking back, the reason her and her sister were so inseparable was due to the fact they never knew there parents. From living on there own, to multiple foster parents, the only people they could ever count on was each other. And through the years that bond was solidified. They relied on each other, trusted each other with more then just their lives. Strawberry and Raspberry were like ice, and cream. They complemented each other perfectly. She pulled her away slightly, and held both of her cheeks and looked in her eyes, the same red eyes she had, sometimes it was like looking into a mirror. "What I'm saying is, she wants to put you in her place, maybe you should let her, humble yourself, show her you mean well and your sorry for leaving her. Maybe she will open up to you, and you can move past this bump you guys are on. She just wants to smack you around a little bit, take her anger out. What have you got to lose?"

"My face, my tail, any chance a cute boy will think my fighting is awesome!?" Strawberry giggled, "I'm serious! Shes tougher then she looks!"

"And so are you Ras. Your the toughest girl I know. Who else whips Grimm into shape, then dances on there corpses?" Raspberry finally broke a grin.

"Even tougher then you?" She questioned. Strawberry raised an eyebrow,

"You already know the answer to that, but you won't here me say it!" Raspberry's grin turned upside down, and her eyes grew twice there size, as she grabbed her tail and stared into her eyes. "Oh fine, cheater! You're even tougher then me."

"Thanks sis." She pulled her back into a hug.

"There's nothing to worry about. It will all work itself out, I promise. I love you Ras." She said while stroking her hair.

"I love you more sis." She replied as her tail wrapped around the two of them. She let the embrace slacken, as she looked her sister in the eye.

"So you ready for spar class?" She asked,

"Oh I'm ready, I need to get Rip and Strip though. I'll tell Olivine to meet me at my locker and escort me. I'll see you later Berry!" She said as she poked her face with her tail and made for the door. Strawberry stood there, gazing out at the valley, and wondering how the match would play out...

* * *

This spar class was heating up! Literally! The teams she knew as HARP and DICK, were doing back to back one on one matches. It started with the two cuties that were the leaders, a cat faunus named Heliotrope, and a pink armored guy who was know as The Spartan throughout the school. The two teams had been growing in popularity already over the past few days, they always did have interesting intense spars. And the teams did have some weird characters, like the ones sparring now. They were on the final match, Rouge Adel vs Ivory Canary. Some type of bird faunus that used a staff, and had the voice or a dragon, and a small petite fashionista that had these awesome arm blasters. She was known throughout the school as Rocket, younger sister to someone in a team called CFVY. She didn't know much about them, she just knew they were seniors, and apparently one of the most popular teams attending the school, nobody messed with them. Raspberry had seen parts of the leaked initiation video, and the girl had guts! She hadn't won any spars yet, but when it came to Grimm, she was definitely someone you wanted watching your back, or high above looking over you.

"O M G! That Rocket girl is totally B A!" Her partner Olivine shrugged,

"She's not all that. I bet I could take her." She replied flatly. She knew her partner was good, and the fastest human she had ever met, but if Rocket was to land one or two hits, she would be done, her and Ebony might make a good match. Even if Rocket is more mobile, all Ebony would need is one shot, and so far from what she can tell, Ebony never missed a shot. Ever. Unfortunately the only people they had been going up against was each other, and her sources told her they would be sparring her sisters team. The bird faunus fought like Olive and though the bow staff user was way faster, and landed way more hits, Rockets fire balls were aura shredding. She couldn't take much of a beating, but she sure hit hard ASF! She remembered first seeing her and the White Knight teaming up against the snow cat and the mermaid looking girl, though they lost, her having an extra shield made her even more B A. At first she thought the bird faunus would take her out, as she lead in aura, but then Rouge made a come back when Ivory lost her weapons, and she landed a hard shot at the girl, though she deflected it, it still tore through her. They came together, staff on burning blade, as Rouge uppercut her chest with a burning fist that sent Ivory soaring into the air.

"I didn't know she was so strong!" Raspberry said as Rouge blasted up and her hand was burning red, inches away from connecting with Ivory's face when she opened her mouth and let out another sonic scream, and a huge explosion erupted. "Ohhh, pretty lig-"

"AHHHHHHRRRGRGGGGGGRR!" Someone cried out and she heard gasps all around the room. She focused on Rouge as she crashed hard to the floor, and fell on her knees, arm smoking, well, more like arm gone and bleeding out.

"Peach!"

"Hold on!" She heard two people call out, and suddenly there was three more people inside the area, crowded around the fallen girl. Heliotrope went on the defense of the confused Ivory, while the mermaid iced over what was left of her shoulder, and the white knight picked her up and sprinted out the door.

"Holy shit..." Olivine said as the three Professors headed over to them, letting the knight leave, and then the rest of them.

"Silence, please." Professor Ozpin called out. "Things like this can happen from time to time, but I assure you Rouge will be fine. We have the best doctor in Vale here, and we are always prepared for a situation such as this." As he spoke, she noticed Professor Goodwitch waved her wand a few times, and the blood in the arena cleared up. "As always, we can never let a injury stop us from doing what must be done, and we have one more match before class is over."

"Damn, that's harsh." Ebony commented. Raspberry looked down at her hands, still even after this he wants to continue class? Something is wrong with this guy.

"Raspberry Bonbon, and Sangria Roja, please make your way down." Her head snapped up at the mention of her name, and she turned her head towards Sangria who was already halfway down the stairs.

"Someone is excited..." she commented under breath.

"Is he serious?" She heard someone mutter as she made her way down as well.

"Did Goodwitch just clean up the blood like nothing just happened?" Someone else said.

"That's Ozpin for you." Another voice called out. Ozpin whispered to Goodwitch, and she left the classroom, as Raspberry went up the steps and into the arena, taking care not to slip on any left over blood, even though the floor was spotless. She shivered slightly, and the barriers went up. She looked up at Sangria who had a straight face on, and was in a fighting stance, both her blades in her hands. She was more then ready. Raspberry took her pistols out and twirled them in between her fingers expertly, before getting into her own combat stance. Her heart was pounding though she wouldn't show it.

"Good luck Sangria." She said in a calm voice, not trying to sound sarcastic or come off any type of rude way. Sangria didn't flinch, nor blink, not even a squint. She just stood there, ready to go.

"Begin!" Ozpin called out...

* * *

The two red heads wasted no time. Raspberry started taking shot after shot from the hip at Sangria, while she spun her blades blocking the bullets and charged at her. One of Raspberry's pistols changed into its whip form, and she swung it up to parry one of Sangria's blades, while front flipping over her, and landing a shot near the back of her head with her other gun. Sangria rolled to the floor, and swung one of her blades in a low sweep, going for her legs as she landed, while Raspberry whipped her gun down, sweeping the metal whip to catch her blade. Sangria lunged at her elbow first, catching Raspberry in her chest which sent her staggering back, and instead of using a blade, she brought her fist square in her face, then quickly dropped low and swept her leg out, tripping Raspberry, and sending her crashing to the floor. She rolled to the right just in time to avoid Sangria's blade, as it stuck into the floor, but she got caught as her other blade flew out and struck her in the chest. Strawberry cringed as her sister grabbed her chest in pain while using her other hand to swing her whip up and parry another blow coming in at her face. Raspberry swung both whips low, catching Sangria's legs and making her crash to the floor, and took shots at her midsection which Sangria managed to deflect while on her back.

"What do you think?" Wenge asked her, as Sangria rolled back up on her feet and charged Raspberry.

"I don't know, its too early to tell. But her semblance is pretty much useless in a one on one fight like this." She replied with a grimace as Raspberry took another hit. Sangria was relentless with her strikes, twirling both her double bladed staffs in blurs as she aimed for any place on Raspberry's body. She had to relay most on flipping and ducking to avoid getting chopped up. She flicked her whips in front of her as they sparked up with electricity flowing through them and front flipped over Sangria, catching her three times with her whips, dropping the girl to her knees as she held her blades up to parry the rest. If there was one thing Raspberry was good at, it was flipping and rolling and running. She was flexible and agile, well she is a cat faunus. She sprinted away while reloading her guns, switching to ice dust, as she fired from her hip at the floor in front of Sangria who was chasing her, and she slipped and fell hard onto her ass. Raspberry took advantage of her fall and charged back towards her while changing one pistol to whip form, bringing it down hard onto where Sangria was lying on the floor. She brought both blades up, and blocked her sparking whip, but Raspberry took another shot at point blank range at her leg, encasing it in ice, as well as dropping her aura more, and she jammed her heel into Sangria's open knee. Currently Sangria was leading in aura, 68% to 57%, but Raspberry was slowly knocking it down. Strawberry was sure she was going easy on her. Ripper and Stripper were powerful when she used the proper ammo, but so far she had only used ice dust, and her regular ammo. Sangria rolled to the side and jumped to her feet, running her blade along her leg to shatter the ice it was stuck in. Raspberry brought both whips up diagonally as Sangria twirled her blades to block them. In a flash, Sangria thrust her blade towards Raspberry's face and connected, knocking her head back and slamming her on her back. She cried out and jumped on Raspberry's chest, holding her arms down, and started punching her in the face. The class was silent through the onslaught, and Raspberry's tail came up and whacked Sangria in face, momentarily distracting her, and she was able to get a hand free, shot Sangria in her leg, chest, then face, which made her stumble to the side. She shot again as Sangria rolled to the left of her, and Raspberry used her tail to spring herself back to her feet as Sangria spun, leg up and out as her heel connected with Raspberry's chin, spinning her and making her drop to a knee. Relentless. As Sangria came in for another blow, Strawberry noticed her sister close her eyes, and her head was down. She had her weapons in her hands, and would have been able to counter if she whipped them up fast enough, but she chose not to. She had given up. Sangria slashed across her head twice, as she fell back, she jabbed her blade into Raspberry's chest,

"Match!" She didn't let up as she twirled her blades and brought them towards her face again, then chest. Strawberry shot to her feet as she noticed the red flicker across her sisters body, her aura shattering, as Sangria went in for a final blow. But she was stopped in her tracks, and frozen in place.

"What the hell, Professor!" Strawberry called out as she glanced towards Ozpin, and seen a blond with her arm out, she recognized her as Professor Goodwitche's daughter. She looked back towards the ring to see Sangria standing over her sister, still frozen in place.

"I guess you win, heh," *cough cough* Strawberry noticed she coughed up blood.

"Ras!" Strawberry jumped up and ran down towards the arena, team ROSE following.

"Damn, these spars have been getting intense." She heard someone say as she ran down. She reached the steps and leaped up them and ran towards her sister, knocking Sangria out of the way.

"What, is wrong with you!"

"I.." Sangria shook her head,

"Actually I don't want to hear it you crazy bitch!" She knelled down to her sister, and placed her hand on her forehead. "Ras, speak to me!"

"Geez, I'm okay sis." She coughed again, she smiled as Strawberry wiped a drop of blood from her lips. "Is it over Ozpin?" She asked. Strawberry looked up and noticed Ozpin was standing behind her, as well as Qrow, all of Team ROSE, as well as Wenge.

"Yes it's over Miss Bonbon. Please take her to the infirmary." Strawberry ignored him as she touched her sisters face and focused her aura into her finger tips, transferring half of her aura to her.

"Ohhh yeahh... I love it when you do that sis." Raspberry moaned, sounding better already. Strawberry smiled lightly, stood up and held her hand out, Raspberry took it, and she helped her sister back to her feet.

"She use to help the nurses in her old school.." Wenge remarked to Ozpin.

"So it would seem. However, I'd still like her to visit the infirmary, before, you two meet me in my office." He nodded at Raspberry and Sangria before he turned to address the whole class, while Raspberry fully stood up. "Class is dismissed." Everyone turned to leave when Raspberry turned to Olivine.

"Ill catch you later at the room Olive. Umm, Sangria, can you come with me?" Raspberry reached out and touched her shoulder, knocking her out of her daydream with a shake and a shiver. She turned towards Ras and nodded. "Ill catch you later sis." Ras said as she poked her face with her tail. Wenge stood by Strawberry as everyone made there way from the class.

"So what now?" He asked, "Dinner before we check on your sister... it sounds like she's going to be busy." She raised a eyebrow at him as Diamond and Ochre walked over to her. Ochre placed a hand on her shoulder,

"You okay cupcake?" She understood what her sister had done, the girl wanted to beat her, so she let her beat her. Even though she almost took it too far. She was proud of her, though it was reckless to let her guard down like that, she was trying to prove a point.

"Yeah I'm fine. Yeah why not," she shrugged, "Lets get some food."

"Busy day huh." Wenge commented, "Something tells me you know a lot more about what's going on though." She nodded as they walked down the bustling hallway to the cafe.

"Its... a long story."

"Something to do with all of there crazy fighting if I had to guess. Hopefully its all settled."

"Yeah hopefully." She absently replied, feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to look into his one good eye. Around her age if she had to guess. She knew not everyone had a happy upbringing, not everyone did, her and her sister certainly didn't.

"You alright?" He asked,

"Sorry, just spacing out. I'm good, don't worry." She replied with a smile, which he returned.

"You can talk to me about anything you know, if there is something that is bothering you. I owe you my life."

"Thank you Wenge." He reached out and squeezed her hand, before turning his attention to the door of the cafe, and holding it open, letting his teammates pass him on the way in. Wenge, cold, quiet, and calculated. Though he always had an ear to listen, he wasn't much for chatter. Unlike his blond counterpart,

"So that fight was pretty intense huh, your sister, she seems worthy. Does she have a boyfrie-" Somehow, under no control of her own, her hand flew out, aiming for his pretty face. His was instantly up, as he gripped her wrist just inches away from his face, which now wore a huge smirk. "Now now shortcake, that was not very nice."

"Problem?" Wenge asked beside her,

"Shortcake was about to ruin the face, touchy subject of the sister huh?"

"NO!" Strawberry called out, regretting the reflexes of her hand, and regretting the coming apology she would now have to now give him. He released her hand,

"Damn, well I wont bother you with the subject. But that wont stop me." Strawberry instinctively narrowed her eyes at him, the defense modes for her sister starting to kick in. Either Grimm, or boy that didn't deserve her. Sadly, she knew deep down her twin could never resist this pretty boy. "Stang girl, you REALLY don't like me huh." He chuckled and shrugged. "Four years shortcake, you'll warm up to me." He said with a wink. She sort of felt sorry,

"Its not that I don't LIKE you..."

"Ohhhh! So your just mad I'd pick your sister over you!" Sorry moment passed, and she felt her hand rise up again, but this time Wenge was holding it, stopping her from striking Ochre. "Two twins to fight over me, meh, nothing new I suppose." He shrugged and turned to get on line. Wenge and Diamond looked over Strawberry.

"I'm sorry guys... I just seen her get her butt handed to her and-"

"Oh its ok!" Diamond exclaimed, "I understand fully. But really, you, well, all of use better just find a way to put up with it right? We are a team, and like he said, four years. That's a long time."

"She's right. As much as I want to punch in his perfect teeth, I'm trying to put my team before my grudges." At least they understood her.

"You guys are right, but I'm still sorry for losing it." Like her sister, she knew she would have her own trials in leading her own team, and getting along with them all. She took a deep breath before leading the two on the line behind Ochre, and she tapped his shoulder. He turned with a grin on his face.

"Back for more shortcake?"

"Tell me what you want to eat, then go save us some seats, please." She tried on her best smile, and hoped it would win him over, seduction and persuasion not her strong suits. Ochre looked her up and down,

"Oh, I know what I'm hungry for," he smirked, "but today I'll settle for a fish dumpling salad."

"Ohhhh fish!" Escaped her lips, Diamond giggled and Wenge snorted.

"Cat to a fault." Ochre chuckled as he turned and started to look for a open table. Wenge leaned in a bit closer,

"See, not bad at all. Just ignore about 95% of what he says and you will be fine!" Diamond broke into more giggles and Strawberry joined her. This was how her team started, Team SWDO...

* * *

 _ **Updated: 3/2/2016**_

* * *

 _ **A/N; And there we have it, the beginning of two new teams. What's in store for them, and just how will these groups of students play a crucial role in the rescue of Hero? Only one way to find out!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Shattered Fangs

**Shattered Fangs: Chapter 12**

She hadn't said a word since they had gotten to the infirmary, had Professor Peach check her out, then send them on there way. No, she hadn't said a word not even on the way to Professor Ozpin's office after they had left. Maybe the girl still hated her, still mad she had left her in the forest for some odd reason, and she didn't want to provoke the girl anymore so she just left her alone. *DING* The elevator door slid open and Raspberry and Sangria exited into Professor Ozpin's office, and walked over to his desk.

"Welcome ladies. Please, have a seat." He said with a smile smile as he pointed to two chairs in front of his desk, which both the young Huntresses in training took. "So... do any of you have anything to say about what just happened?" Sangria spoke up first, to her surprise,

"What was that deal you told us, I could pick the leader?" Ozpin nodded,

"You did win, technically... but don't you think you were rather harsh?" He questioned her. She glanced over at Raspberry and said,

"I had my reasons, I made my point. And I've made up my mind."

"Well then, would you care to share?" She shook her head,

"Not to you, but I will to her." She nodded towards Raspberry.

"... Well then, I cant force you to tell me. But as long as the matter is settled. If you girls have to come up here again for a fight, there will be serious consequences. Do I make myself clear?" They both nodded at him. "I need to hear you say it." He said sternly,

"Yes Professor Ozpin." Raspberry said as her cheeks burned, feeling the embarrassment.

"Yes sir." Sangria said with a nod.

"Very well then, Ms. Roja what is your decision?"

"I want Raspberry to keep leading." She snapped her neck to her teammate and almost squealed.

"You still want me to lead?" Raspberry grabbed her tail and blushed.

"That's what I said isn't it?" She said in a monotone voice, completely bored.

"Well then there it is, Raspberry you will keep leading your team, and we won't have to go through all the work of finding a new name, very well. If that is all, I believe you two have some things to discuss, and I don't want you to miss dinner, so your dismissed."

"Thank you Professor." Raspberry said with a bow, leading her teammate towards the elevator door and stepping inside.

"Sooo..." Raspberry started happily, "Whats-"

"First of all, don't get all tail pokey on me. I said I would talk to you, and you could stay our leader. Not that I would become your best friend."

"Ermm... well geez. I mean I guess that's all I'm asking for." Ras stammered, trying to keep her composure through the girls ice cold demeanor. "At least give me a chance, I'm not all that bad, I promise. We don't need to be besties, but it would be cooler if we could get along."

"So what? We just start over? Just like that?"

"I mean..." Raspberry shrugged, "I guess so. Just know I'm sorry for leaving you, it wasn't anything personal. I just-"

"Yeah yeah, I heard." She replied as the elevator door slid open and they both left, walking down the hallway to the dorms."I guess I just caught a bad vibe from it all you know, brought back a few memories..." she said not missing beat, head focused ahead of her. Raspberry took a step ahead to hold open the door to their room. Sangria walked in without saying a word, and sat down on her bed. Raspberry closed the door and sat across from her on her own bed.

"Sooo... what's wrong?"

"You." Sangria said with a sigh, "you, your sister. Everything."

"Huh, I don't get it... what did we do?" She asked confused,

"Nothing... and everything." Sangria shrugged. "This isn't easy to say, so give me some time..." Raspberry leaned back on her bed and nodded, while looking over her teammate. She was now on her bed with her legs crossed, and her head turned aside, gazing out at the window. She turned back towards Raspberry with her head down, and she pulled her dark red bangs away from her forehead. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Raspberry stared at the thing on the middle of her forehead. The remains of a horn. Just a small, ivory stub.

"You're,-"

"Faunus." She said flatly, before letting her bangs fall back down.

"Why-"

"Im getting there..." she sure was the master of interrupting. "I... was just like you growing up. Except my life wasn't all peaceful, fruitful bliss like yours was." She said with an attitude,

"But I-"

"Epp ep ep... I'm not done." How rude! Raspberry and her sisters life were far from, 'bliss', as she had so plainly put it, she knew nothing about them! But she would bite her tongue, for now. "I use to have my own twin too... Margarita." She turned back out towards the window. "We were young, but some things you never forget... My DNA donors had cut my horn off, they weren't too thrilled about me being a faunus, especially with the White Fang around and recruiting. My twin however, was a normal human girl, the both of us taking on one of their races. One day, the White Fang attacked our village, looking to recruit local faunus, I guess my DNA donors were tired of running, tired of protecting." She shrugged. "So they kissed us both, and said 'Just survive somehow, good luck.' And they left us alone while the village was being raided. Bastards..." She huffed, "Margarita, told me we needed to make a run for them and follow them, but I was convinced they would actually come back for some reason, so I forced her to wait." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "So we waited, until a man with red hair, and a long red sword came in, looked us over and said, "Human", before cutting down my sister right before my eyes in cold blood." A forced chuckle escaped her lips, "He actually tried to recruit me right then and there, saying humans were the real problem, they were the plague, they did this to me, it was my duty to my faunus brothers and sisters... please... The rest is blurry after that, but I managed to get away... and now... every, single, time, I look at you, I see what could have been, what was stolen, from me!" She glared at Raspberry with rage, and hurt. If looks could kill, there would be nothing left of her, not even a single strand of hair. She smirked before wiping a lone tear from her eye and turning away. "I guess when you left it reminded me of when the DNA donors left me, and it reopened some old wounds... and maybe I over reacted." She shrugged helplessly. Raspberry was amused by the way she referred to her parents as only donors, but if you leave your own to kids in a situation like that, they didn't deserve the title of parent. Raspberry sighed, releasing some tension that was building up in her chest. "But I'm not apologizing, and I don't expect your pity. What's done, is done." She said with a nod, still staring out the window.

"I... I know you're not looking for pity, so you won't get it. But F Y I, I understand you. Me and Berry's life wasn't all, 'bliss'. We never knew our parents. We were adopted right out of birth, well, at least placed in a orphanage, and we went from family to family to family, so many that we decided to just raise ourselves in the end. I mean, we didn't have the white fang to deal with, and I did have Berry by my side the whole time, but I still understand what it means to be lonely. I've never been, and it terrifies the crap out of me. The thought of not being partnered with my sister had terrified the crap out of me," Sangria turned in her direction, "but you, you've been through it all, and probably worse, and look at you, beautiful, strong, determined, and despite it all, your keeping it together." Her eyes burned deep into Raspberry's for a moment before she spoke,

"I'm not strong." She turned away with a sigh, "I've just been hiding. Afraid to face the truth. At the end of the day, the only person you can rely on is yourself."

"That's not true!" Raspberry exclaimed while getting up to her feet. "I've always had my sister to watch my back. She won't be able to anymore, which... still kinda terrifies me as well. And I know trusting us, me, and having us fail you is terrifying to you as well." She slowly walked towards Sangria who's eyes were now locked on hers. "This is new to us all, but if your willing, were a team now, and I'll make sure we all look after each other. I promise." She held her hand out towards Sangria, "It won't happen overnight, but in time we won't have these feelings of loss anymore, we just need to work together. Sooo... what do you say? Just give us a chance, give me... a chance..." Sangria eyed her hand for what felt like a few hours before she clasped it, and Raspberry started to pull her up into an embrace. "Much bet-"

"Didn't I say no mushy stuff?" She placed her free hand squarely on Raspberry's chest, stopping them from getting any closer.

"Uhh, hehe sorry! Got caught up in the moment!" Raspberry flushed red and grabbed her tail. "Well then..."

"Thanks kid. Maybe you aren't all that bad, but seriously lay off the hugs and tail stuff. You may be cute and cuddly, but I'm not, and I've got a image to maintain."

"You got it Sangria-sama!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" Raspberry cheesed at the girl. "So did you want to get dinner?" Sangria nodded,

"Yeah, lets meet up with the rest of the team."

"Raspberry, wait." She felt a hand on her arm, and she turned back to Sangria. "I didn't, hurt you bad did I?" Raspberry smiled up at her.

"Me oh naww! I got nine lives anyways hehe... well probably eight, that was some beating..." She giggled, but Sangria kept her straight face.

"I know you threw the match, I'm not that stupid by the way..." Raspberry pulled her arm away and grabbed her tail.

"Oh... that... hehe..."

"Why?" Raspberry shrugged while Sangria continued to glare at her.

"Being leader is not that important to me, if you wanted to lead, I D C. All that was important to me was if we were going to be okay, I guess. Me and you. Four years. I'd give it up in a heartbeat if it meant we could finally work together. I guess, it kind of worked huh. I've been fighting my whole life, I may be 'cute and cuddly', but I a tough girl, I can take a few hits. And you sure know how to hit!" Sangria's jaw worked around a few times before she answered.

"Don't do that again, don't hold back on me like I can't handle it... and thanks for taking one for the team." The side of her lip slightly curved into half a smile, "You may make a pretty decent leader after all." Pretty decent? Could be worse, and better, but did she actually compliment me? "And I want a rematch."

"Uh sure, just, you know... try not to murder me hehe..."

"No promises." Sangria said with a smirk as she pinched Raspberry's cheek when she brushed passed her and made for the door.

"Hey I'm serious!" She turned to follow her fellow red head out of the door...

* * *

(1 week later following the HARP V ROSE spar match)

Strawberry buttoned up her vest, strapped her mask on, checked her equipment, and exited the room she was in. This mission, was not a normal assignment. She was here with half of her team, as well half of team ROSE. She bumped into another clan member, and gave the blue haired faunus a salute. Like her, she was dressed in the traditional White Fang attire, only these robes were fully black, same as the mask. After the battle of Beacon, the White Fang had been shattered, and went under a new name, Black Venom. Over the years, they had been growing in strength, both in numbers and power. From the small amount of information that had been gathered, they operated in 12 cells now, all banded together under one, anonymous and unknown leader. Unlike the past leaders, those who kept it clear who was in charge, only the top Lieutenants had any info about the current leader. It was day four since they had infiltrated this cell. They had spent those days gaining the trust of the members, and gathering intel on this cell, and trying to dig up more on the others. They couldn't find much, so now it was time to wrap things up. They would have to capture the Lieutenant and question him back at Beacon, gather the appropriate intel, and bring back a sample of the black void dust they had a supply of. They were clearly planning something. Ozpin had told them, a successful mission would be one that ended with zero causality's. But first, they would download the contents of the Lieutenants terminal.

"Remember, no flash this time, if you need to use it that is." Diamond reminded her from beside her, as she handed her a data chip, that she put in her mouth under her tongue.

"No need to worry, I wont need to." She replied. Though their semblances were not all that great in a fight such as spars, they had there uses, and for a mission such as this, they would come in handy. They walked to the outside of the 1st Lieutenants cabin, and went around to the back of it. "Cover me will you?"

"Do ya need to ask?" She smirked. Strawberry nodded and sat crossed legged on the floor, and focused her aura into her semblance, while Diamond did the same, closing her eyes and holding both hands out. To everyone else, Strawberry would still be sitting crossed legged, but to her, as she ghosted out her body, standing beside her still sitting form, and Diamond concentrating with her hand out, she was in 3rd person so to speak. She turned to the wall, and pressed her hand against it, as it went through, then she followed suit with the rest of her body, as she walked through the solid wall. Thankfully, the room was empty, though it would not have mattered that much, she didn't want any distractions while she worked. It was a simple cabin, all that was inside were two small cots, a small bathtub, a desk with maps, files, dust, as well as other non crucial objects. Across one of the walls was a large black flag with a black and red Cobra on it. On top of another desk near the door, sat the terminal. She had limited functions while in this form. Sadly, though her weapons were on her hip and crossbow on her back, if she pulled them out and tried to use them, they would be useless. However, something as small as a scroll, or in this case a data chip, she would be able to smuggle it in if she concealed it somewhere inside of her body. Mouth was the obvious choice! She opened her mouth, pulling the chip out, and placed it onto the terminals screen. It lit up as the little chip went to work. Though, utterly smug, annoying, disgusting, cocky, unkempt at times, loud mouthed, too many names to call him, Ochre had a certain skill when it came to anything with a circuit. Hence the micro chip the size of her nail that can hack into a terminal and download all its contents, simply by placing it on an object. *BANG BANG* The sound of gunshots rang out, more specifically it was her sisters pistols that had gone off.

"Damn it, what the hell is Ras doing shooting off her weapon?!" Strawberry said to no one in particular. *DING* The glowing chip winked out and she removed it, put it back into her mouth, and made for the wall she had came in through. Placing her hand on it, she went through, and went back into her own body. Things went dark before she opened her eyes and Diamond was staring down at her.

"Good your back, and just in time. I think we may have a problem." She nodded up to her as she got back on her feet, taking the chip of of her mouth and placing it in her pocket.

"I heard, we may have to leave asap and trash the mission. I'm not looking for a long fight out of here..." Damn it Ras, what was going on with those two now...

* * *

"O M G! Whyyy?" She asked as Sangria shrugged,

"I'm not taking any chances." She replied as more Black Venom members came through the door, and noticed the 3 limp bodies on the floor.

"You two, what's going on here? Drop your weapons!" They shouted as they aimed their rifles. Sangria flourished her blades, spinning them around ready to defend, and the Black Venom members took no chances, they opened fire. Sangria reached out and grabbed Raspberry's shoulder, dropping her to the floor, as she used her other hand to twirl her blades and block the bullets.

"Oww! I could have rolled out you know! Kitty member!" Raspberry called out as she started doing cartwheels, running Ripper across the back of her belt, loading ice dust and setting her weapon to stun mode. In the middle of 3rd cartwheel she fired three times from the hip and three Black Venom members went down, heads now covered in ice. Her earpiece came to life.

"Ras, what the hell is going on over there!?" Her sister screamed through the comlink, she must be mad if she broke radio silence!

"It wasn't me Berry I swear!" She replied. Two more guards came in as Sangria connected her blades together and flung them out, tripping them up while she charged them and struck their temples with her heel. "We are so screwed!"

"Oh calm down, they won't be able to touch us." Sangria said as Raspberry blasted another two more in the face with ice dust that almost made a grab for a distracted Sangria.

"I know that silly!" Raspberry said while holstering Ripper.

"I'm sending you our location, get here so we can get out!" Raspberry's scroll started to vibrate as she opened it up and looked at the picture her sister had sent her.

"But sis! We-"

"I gave you an order, follow it!"

"Hsssss..." A small hiss escaped her lips, her sister enjoyed playing leader a bit too much at times. Her one problem of running at the first sign of danger. "Sangria your up." Raspberry placed her hand on her shoulder, as Sangria looked down at the photo, and touched her temple. Instantly, they were transported to where the picture was taken, which was a storage room where Diamond and Strawberry were waiting.

"Soo... What happened!?" Raspberry flinched at the sound of her sister behind her, and she put her hands up.

"Don't look at me!" Sangria shook her head and shrugged before she answered,

"One of the Guards was getting to close, trying to get me to take off my mask... and my clothes..." Strawberry looked confused, and turned towards Raspberry.

"Its... a long story sis..." Strawberry sighed,

"Ozpin was clear when he said he didn't want us to get caught. We can assume all four of us has been made. Did you two at least get what we came for?" She asked as Sangria pulled a small vial with black void dust in it and nodded. "At least there is some good news. Alright then." She handed Sangria her scroll with a picture of a small campsite half a mile away that they had set up as a fall back and pick up point. They all reached out to touch her shoulder, as Sangria focused in on the picture, and yet again, they were transported to where the photo had been taken. Upon arrival, Sangria made her way over to one of the chairs and pulled out a protein bar, while Raspberry went beside her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you good?"

"I'm fine." She said with a nod as she devoured the snack. "Starving, but fine."

"Ill bring you something from the cooler." She squeezed her shoulder before turning to over to where Strawberry and Diamond stood. They were chatting, and Strawberry had her scroll in hand and was tapping a series of buttons, before meeting the gaze of her sister.

"Sooo?" She asked, "What really happened?" All she could do was shrug.

"Some guy was getting pushy with her, trying to force his way on to her. So she put him down in front of a few of his buddies and they reacted. More came in, seen them down, and drew there weapons at me. So she responded... maybe not in the best way..." she admitted to herself with a sigh, "but after that well, you know the rest." Strawberry let out a long sigh.

"So... whats next?" Diamond asked.

"Well, we wait for our Bullhead to pick us up. I've already sent the data to Ozpin, and a slight report. The main reason he didn't want us to get caught, or cause a disturbance, is because he wanted to use us to infiltrate another cell. But if our cover is blown, three red headed faunus, and a blue haired one that blasted there way through a cell. We really stand out. So I don't know."

"You could have contained the situation better you know..." Sangria remarked as she got up and made her way over to the three girls.

"Excuse me?" Strawberry snapped, and Raspberry winced, thinking it couldn't get any worse. But it was about to. "If you knew how to control yourself in the first place, we wouldn't have this problem."

"Well if your idea is to run at the first sign of trouble, what kind of leader are you?" Sangria countered,

"One that does not want to compromise the mission, and wants to keep her people safe."

"First of all, we're not kids, second, us disappearing will compromise us. However, us getting caught and explaining what we did, could keep us in the clear, we may suffer a bit, and have to regain trust, but I have a pretty DAMN good valid reason for doing what I did. And if YOU won't defend me the-" She stopped as Raspberry placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her from continuing. For a second, Sangria glared bloody murder into her eyes, until she spoke.

"Sis, just hear her out. She may have a point." Her glare turned into a confused look, which she quickly clamped down on, and turned back towards her sister.

"I do have a plan. Call back off our extraction, and I'll tell you." Strawberry shook her head.

"Are you in charge now... no! I am. You tell me first, or I-" Her voice was getting higher as she spoke, so she did what she had to to stop a fight,

"Berry..." she said in a pleading voice. "Please, just trust us." Strawberry head rocked back slightly.

"I.. I do, it's just-"

"Then listen. Sangria, please tell her." She hesitated before responding,

"Well... we can sneak back into one of the store rooms, they were normally empty. But just in case, Diamond can bubble us. All we need is 1 guard, and Ras can do her thing. She can take us in, and I'll explain what I did, and why. I've spoken to Jonas before, he's not that cruel even if he is one of the Lieutenants. I'll beg for forgiveness and protection, or, I'll ask to challenge the guy who came at me. They had one rule, no killing a fellow member. Me and Ras made sure not to." Strawberry stood in silence for a few moments before responding, and Raspberry pulled out one of her own protein bars and reached in the cooler to grab a soda, and handed both to Sangria, who cracked open the soda and chugged it, and started to devour the snack. "Hmm, Strawberry flavor." She said as she finished it, Strawberry with her brow raised. She turned towards Raspberry.

"Can you do it for that long?" She thought about it for a second or two,

"I... can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"I can do this." She replied again, this time with a nod.

"Ok then. But I want more details Sangria." Strawberry said as she fingered a new code into her scroll. "If we want this to look legit, we can't waste anytime. We move in 3. Sangria, a word please."

"We just need to get to Jonas first. If Ras can convince him, he can convince the others."

"But it was you and Ras that had gotten caught, so you two will need to be the ones before him."

"Luckily for us," Raspberry chimed in as she pulled a false tail, and cat ears out from her backpack, "we are use to swapping places hehe!" She finished as she started taking the bells out of her hair, and fixing it to look more like her twins. While Strawberry fastened the tail to her rear, and started to put her hair up in buns, using the bells and extra hair to hide her own cat ears.

"I'm not going to ask why you originally brought those..." Diamond said with a chuckle.

"Listen girl, if I tell you, I'll have to kill you..." Raspberry said with the most serious voice she could, while Sangria laughed.

"Seriously Ras?" She said while Raspberry shrugged,

"What? You know I love to play dress up!" She exclaimed,

"Your such a girl."

"Well we can't all be badass video gaming Tom dudes like you Sangria-sama!"

"Alright girls." Strawberry stepped up, putting her mask back on and finishing her hair. "Gather round, let's do this. You all ready?" Each girl nodded as they gathered around in a circle. Raspberry stuffed a few more protein bars in her pockets. "Diamond cover please if you will." Strawberry held her scroll out and handed it to Sangria with a picture of one of the storage rooms on it. "Sangria, do your thing." They all reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, Diamond closed her eyes and focused, as Sangria focused in on the picture and touched her temple.

"Here we go..."...

* * *

The three of them were before Jonas, the current leader of this cell. Tall, dark, possibly handsome behind his own mask. Jet black hair, and two horns coming out from the top of his forehead, though one was was missing half of it, cut off she thought. Strong build, always had a serious face on, and had a commanding presence. He towered over them, as they kneeled down before him. Raspberry currently in disguise as a random member, stood beside him.

"So, your telling me he tried to force his way onto you, so you felt you needed to take him out, as well as the others that came to see what happened."

"I-" he raised a hand as Sangria started to answer,

"I wasn't asking you. Of all the freedoms we give you, we have one rule. We don't hurt our own."

"I didn't,"

"I didn't say you could talk did I? If something like that happens, you come to me. You got that?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes sir." Sangria growled,

"Yes sir." Strawberry replied.

"Good." From the corner of her eye, her twin started to twitch next to Jonas, she was running out of time. Thankfully he turned his head in her direction and nodded. She bowed her head, turned, and walked back out the door. "Now, this isn't the first time he has done something like this, so I won't make your punishment as harsh. The four of you are on bathroom duties for the next two weeks."

"Four of us?" Sangria asked,

"Oh so you can understand English, good. And yes, four. The other red headed cat, as well as the blue haired deer. Pomegranate and Sapphire. You think I'm stupid?" He said with a chuckle. "I know the four of you came all together, don't insult my intelligence." He started to pace in front of them, finally taking his gaze off of them. "If that is all, then we're done here. I don't want another incident like this happening. And keep in mind," he turned back to look them in there eyes, "I've got my eye on you, all of you." He waved his hand is dismissal, and Strawberry and Sangria stood up, bowed, and left the cabin. Raspberry waited for them outside the door, back to her normal self, other then being disguised her twin.

"How'd it go?" She asked,

"Could be worse." Strawberry replied, "He gave us chores for the next two weeks. If we bail now, we're blown anyways. And we are too distinctive, he already knows we all came together, as well as our false names. I didn't think he would know all of that. We may have to bring in back up."

"Why would you assume the Lieutenant of the cell wouldn't have heard about the three red heads, and he one blue haired faunus. Its not like there are many others." Sangria said as they made there way back towards the storage room where Diamond was hiding out, in case things went sour.

"Well, I guess your right Dacuri." Strawberry said with a wink, Sangria raised an eyebrow and said,

"Hold up Ras, let me record her saying I'm right."

"What am I, some horrible tyrant? I'm just saying... I was hoping to stay under the radar, but that's not going to happen. It's nobody's fault. Well not ours at least. And San, it was a good plan however, and I thank you for coming up with it." Sangria grinned,

"Well, the pleasure is all mine shortcake. So what now, boss?" Strawberry smiled internally. Sangria could be rough, but at least she came around easy with a little praise. She was fierce, but simple.

"Well, I see one of two options. Ultimately, we got what we came for. We either scrap the mission and leave just, us four. Or, we behead this cell."

"What happened to the no casualties from Ozpin huh sis?" Ras questioned.

"I don't mean kill him, I mean capture him. We could easily take him out quietly, and smuggle him out to Beacon with us."

"And we don't need no backup." Sangria added, "We have all we need right here." Strawberry bit her lip as they walked into the storage room. Being in charge meant she had to make the final decision. Well, if they did take him, would it be worth the risk? The other cells could tighten up and they would get nowhere. They did have the data, they just needed to see what was on it, if they had enough. On the other hand, Wenge would be able to take what he needed right from the mans head, and they could act before anyone even knew anything. "So?" Sangria prodded as Diamond dropped her bubble and appeared in front of them.

"First, Ras let's switch back. Second... we move one hour after midnight. Were bringing him in."

"What I miss?" Diamond asked and Raspberry tossed her a sponge that was lying on a nearby table.

"Your up! Those toilets won't scrub themselves hehe!"

"God's no, anything but that!"

"Well, we can assume we're being watched at all times. I'll fill you in on the plan, but for now, we blend in again. I need to make a call, just in case."

* * *

Raspberry glanced at the time, "Only 12:32." She still had plenty of time. She scrolled down her PicChat feed, seeing if she was missing anything back at Beacon. Not much apparently, besides the usual banter, it was quiet. "Booooring..." Unlike the first weekend when she had heard rumors that solders of some sort had attacked the cafe. "Wish I could have been apart of that..." That was all that was known, but the cafe was in perfect shape, and nobody seemed to have information about it at all. Besides the fact it was attacked in general. They kept a tight lid on it, well, not tight enough, but tight 'enough'. "One day they will slip and I'll find out..."

"Cant sleep?"

"Hmm?" Lost in her day dream she looked up to see Sangria hanging over the top of her bunk bed, looking down at her.

"Your talking to yourself again."

"Oh!" She blushed, "So sorry, I get lost in my head sometimes hehe. I'll try to shut up."

"No its fine, I couldn't sleep either... too much on my mind."

"Care to share?" Ras asked her, and Sangria shook her head.

"Not with you kitty cat." Ras sighed.

"Geez, rude much? Kitty cat always urked me." Sangria cocked an eyebrow and a lopsided grin.

"Oh yeah pussy cat? You let Olive get away with it." Ras faced the head that was grinning down at her, upside down.

"That's Olive, you don't say no to her."

"For fear of death?"

"Duhh!"

"I seem to recall I had you down that path as well. Why the change?" Ras shrugged, unsure of why.

"I don't know... sorry." Sangria frowned at her,

"Whats wrong kid?"

"Nothing I'm jus-ommpff!" One second she was talking, the next second she had gotten blasted in the face with a pillow. She rolled off her bed and grabbed her own soft and squishy weapon. "W T F?! Don't start with me woman!" She cried out as she ducked under another ballistic pillow.

"Or else what pussy cat?" Sangria grabbed her blanket and dove off the top bunk after her, trying to trap her under the covers. She tried to roll out of the way but failed as Sangria crashed down on top of her. "Damn kid, you weren't even this tense that spar match we had." Sangria currently had her pinned on the floor, sitting on her midsection, as Raspberry slapped her own pillow across her face, sending her glasses flying across the room. "Bad move pussy cat." She said as she reached down and pinned Raspberry's hands to the floor. Struggling and squirming to no avail.

"Geez," she said out of breath, "why do I always get manhandled on this team?"

"Maybe its the cute and cuddly thing? Now why are you so tense kid?"

"Maybe cause I have a psychotic killer on top of me!" Sangria started to laugh, and wiped away a tear.

"Damn, I love making people feel uncomfortable!"

"Obvi!"

"But really, why are you so tense?" Raspberry narrowed her eyes at the girl who held her captive. There relationship had become odd, at best. Though Sangria didn't like much affection shown towards her, she did get close in her own ways. One day she could be cold, later on in the same day she could be hot, the girl was unpredictable. At least the fighting seemed to end. Though all the other members of ROSE did love to play fight with Raspberry. Ebony was in love with her tail, and would constantly cling to it when she least expected, Olive was one who could care less about personal space, always petting and rubbing her, not that she minded THAT much. Okay so maybe not play fighting, but Raspberry was the butt of all the attention. Which she didn't mind much... sometimes. Though Sangria was the play fighter, she had at least gotten less violent. Just the other night she tickled Raspberry to the point of almost losing her lunch, the next day she got pissed cause Raspberry poked her with her tail. Hot and cold. So she treaded lightly, and adjusted as best she could to the girls mood swings clearly she was in a playful, slight caring mood at the moment. "So... you going to say something?"

"Hmm?... oh right, tense..." she reflected on what would happen next. Jonas terrified her. "The Lieutenant gives me the creeps!" She told Sangria with a sigh,

"Who Jonas? Psshhh. It wasn't easy biting my tongue to him, holy... I was ready to rip him apart, I think I deserve some credit for that! And if things go sour, he's mine." She grinned while looking down into her face. "And don't worry, we got your back."

"Thanks Sangria-san."

"Why do you always call me that?"

"Who me?"

"No, that other Raspberry Bonbon pussy cat!" Sangria retorted,

"I D K, it's a sign of respect."

"Oh, so you respect me, gooood!" She purred, and-

"Hssssssss! Oppp!..." Sangria pulled on her tail and it had an adverse reaction.

"Did you just... hiss at me?"

"Sorry! But don't do that, its really sensitive!" Sangria ran her finger up her tail, and it started to tickle slightly, which drew a few purrs from her lips. "O M G, not you too!" It was starting to get hot, and really uncomfortable as her teammate smirked down at her, still pinning her in place, and now playing with her tail.

"Sensitive? Lies! You've whacked the shit outta me with this thing."

"Ha yeah! All muscle baby! But it still hurts when it's pulled!" She remarked,

"Hmm..."

"So... can you like get off of me now? Pleaseee." She batted her eyelashes at her and put the saddest face she could muster on, eyes big, and wet.

"God's no! Not the kitten face! I can't resist!" She said while rolling away, acting as if she had just been stunned. Hot and cold. In between her laughter she said, "See, cute and freaking cuddly. Weather you admit it or not, I know you played that card when we had to face Ozpin all those times, you adorable little cheater!"

"Well we all cant be fierce and tough like you Sangria-sama."

"Damn straight pussy cat, were one of a kind. It will be fine though, seriously." They both stood up, and Raspberry smoothed down her pj,s, and made her way over to the small dresser they shared while Sangria went to look for her glasses. "If my glasses are damaged in the slightest, just know you will be buying me a new pair. And I'll be kicking your tail."

"But but..." Raspberry tried to protest,

"No buts kid! And Olive is not here to save you." She smirked. When Olivine was around, she was always defensive of her partner, ever since day one. She was missing her partner right about now.

"Get dressed while your at it." She glanced at her scroll, "Berry will be here soon."

"Sure thing pussy cat."

"That's even worse then kitty cat! Are you going to call me that forever?" Sangria turned and looked at her with a flat stare, before turning away. Ras nodded to herself, did she even have to ask? If she knew something bothered you, she was the type to make sure to capitalize on it. Shaking her head, she flung the black vest and cargo pants that was apart of their uniforms, across the room towards Sangria, who caught them and started to put them on. After Ras was able to put hers on, and fasten her Black Venom mask on, two knocks sounded at the door. Sangria nodded towards her as she strapped her blades onto her back, and slowly opened the door. Raspberry kept her hand on Ripper just in case. The door opened to reveal the two faunus members from team SWDO.

"You girls are ready I'm guessing, good." Her sister said as she walked in, Diamond following and shut the door behind her. Strawberry walked over to the bottom bunk and sat on it, pulling out her scroll and flipping through a few screens before she spoke. "Okay, I spoke to Ozpin, and he's on board. However, Ras your going to have to talk to his 2nd."

"Say what now?"

"Your going to have to talk to his 2nd."

"Yeah I heard you the first time, and again I say... Say what now?" Her sister let out a long sigh before responding,

"We cant just have Jonas disappear without an explanation. Its too suspicious, especially since our last incident. So when you take his form, you will have to speak to the 2nd, and tell him you are doing some recon, and bringing us with you to keep an eye on us as well as act as a guard, you will keep in contact via scroll, and won't be longer then a week."

"Easy enough." Sangria said,

"Yeah maybe for you..." Raspberry remarked.

"Quit worrying so much, we made it this far. You were already able to fool Jonas so you will be fine." Raspberry looked around to see the determination in all there faces and nodded. She could do this, she just hoped Jonas didn't throw them for a loop. There was four of them, and they were trained fighters sure, but he was experienced and a known killer and assassin within the cell. He was the Lieutenant for a reason.

"Well... I guess there is no point in standing around talking about it anymore. Let's just get this over with so I can go back home to my bed."

"That sounds great to me! I'm missing all my hair supplies!" Diamond piped in.

"Alright girls, fill up if you need, were leaving in five."...

* * *

So far, everything was going according to plan. She had sent Sangria and Raspberry ahead to go "fetch" Jonas, who would summon the other two using the second in command. One upside to her sisters semblance was when she took the form of another, she could also put them in a comatose state for as long as she remained in there form. Strawberry and Diamond were currently being led to one of the storage rooms by the 2nd, and another guard.

"What does he want with us now at this hour?" Diamond asked,

"I suppose you will just have to wait and see, what he does is his business, and everything he does furthers our cause. You will do well not to question him." Loyal until death is how Black Venom operated, which would benefit them immensely. They turned into the storage room, where Sangria was packing a few bags in a corner, and Jonas, or better yet Raspberry was standing watch and came to attention when the four new comers came in.

"Good, you're all here. How nice of you to join us ladies." Ras said with Jonas's voice.

"Like we had a choice." Sangria snapped from behind. Raspberry snapped her head back to face her while walking over to her.

"That is the LAST," *SMACK* "time you ever talk back to me." Sangria spun from the hit, and landed on her knees. She stayed there with her head down while Ras towered over her. Though acting, her sister had to be enjoying this, one free smack to the face of her teammate, Strawberry knew she herself wouldn't be able to hold back with just one. The 2nd, and the other guard flanking her and Diamond, seemed fully satisfied and at ease.

"Sir, we can leave if you wish." 2nd said.

"No," Ras turned back in his direction, "I'm going to meet a contact. I'm bringing these with me as a guard, and to keep my eye on them. I'll be in contact with you three times a day. I shouldn't be more then week. You're to hold down the fort. Do I make myself clear?" 2nd looked over the three girls, and hesitated before nodding.

"Yes sir, if that is your wish." He said with a slight smirk, which put Strawberry on guard. She may have been right after all...

"Good." She waved her hand, and the two Guards took there leave. The instant they left the room, Raspberry started to twitch, and fell on her knees as she reverted back to her normal form.

"You good Ras?" She asked as she made her way closer to her sister, Sangria still near the corner brought her leg back and kicked the crap out of a large duffle bag on the floor, guessing it was where the real Jonas was being kept.

"I'm good. Geez, that was really close." Still on the floor, she turned her head towards Sangria who was now glaring down at her. "Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you." She snorted,

"Is that all you got? Please. I just took all my anger on his temple anyways." Sangria reached out and helped Ras back to her feet.

"Lets make this quick, there's no need to linger here anymore."

"When is our extraction? Sangria asked,

"Its already here, well, there... at our campsite." Diamond answered for her.

"Yes, they're waiting. So gather your things, and form around Jonas." Handing Sangria her scroll, as the others prepared for another jump away. "Good job girls, let's get out of here." Sangria focused her aura, placing her hand on her temple, and sent them all away, including the new prisoner...

* * *

The instant they made it back to the campsite, Raspberry could pick out the distinct roar of Bullhead jets.

"Lets move! Two minutes before dust off!" Raspberry, Diamond, and Sangria all hauled Jonas's limp body onto the Bullhead with slight ease, taking care to strap him in and lock him down. Sangria raided what was left in their cooler, while Diamond was going through the dust trunks, making sure all the important stuff was packed away before storing it on the drop ship. She figured she may as well help her load up, as she noticed her sister on her scroll having a hushed conversation with someone. "...just... I expected... Watch... signal..." was all she could pick up through the wind and sound of the engines she was now near to, as she loaded up the Bullhead with their remaining supplies.

"What was that all about sis?!" She called out as Strawberry walked over to them and the Bullhead.

"Letting them know we're on our way." She said as she gestured with her hand, "Get in and strap up, home awaits us!" Raspberry for one, was excited to finally be getting home.

"O M G! I sooooo cannot wait until I get back into my own fluffy bed!"

"What do you mean Ras?" Diamond asked, "our beds are just about the same as these were. Hard, small, uncomfortable."

"Ebony got a new friend who hooked us up with some extra goodies for our room. Including a bed designed for a little kitty princess."

"That's right Sangria-sama!" She squealed.

"Which friend is this?"

"The younger Adel girl, the one everyone calls Rocket, she got major hook ups. We were even able to get our own fridge, so I can store all my... liquids..." Sangria replied to Diamond. Everyone was strapped in as the Bullhead started to lift off.

"Personally," Diamond continued, "I'm looking forward to a real, HOT, PRIVATE, shower. Good gods I can't wait!" Raspberry seen Diamond close her eyes and shiver from excitement of taking a shower. "Do you know how long it's been since I thoroughly washed my hair?"

"5 days." Strawberry said flatly, "Sheesh Diamond, have you ever been camping, or anything like that before?"

"Not if it involves me not being able to wash my hair for 10 minutes straight. Need, hot, WATER!" Strawberry chuckled at her blue haired teammate, who had OCD when it came to her hair apparently.

"Is it weird that I kinda miss Olive?" Raspberry asked to no one in particular.

"Not really, I mean I miss Wenge..." Strawberry's head snapped up as she realized what she had just said out loud, and now everyone was staring at her. Diamond with wide eyes, Sangria with a smirk, and Raspberry was sure her face looked puzzled.

"Ohhhhhh shheeeiitt! I knew it!" Diamond exclaimed.

"So the stiff actually likes boys?" Sangria commented.

"I mean, as a partner!" Strawberry cried out in defense,

"Wait..." Was her sister really into someone, and didn't tell her? "W T F? Traitor! Why have you not told me!" She undid her buckle, she was going to attack her twin with her tail for not keeping her in the loop! This separate team thing was splitting them apart! She stood up as an alarm started to blare the the speakers. They all turned towards the door to where the pilot was, and he soon spoke up,

"Someone has a lock on us, prepare for evasive maneuvers!" Raspberry tried to sit back down but was thrown to the floor as the Bullhead twisted and turned, "Multiple missiles incoming, brace for impact!"

"Missiles?" Diamond asked,

"Raspberry!" She heard her sister and Sangria call out before she was thrown into a wall head first, blackness claiming her vision...

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Strawberry asked as she watched Sangria pull the pilots limp body out of the Bullhead as flames continued to consume it.

"The pilot didn't make it, but It didn't feel right just leaving him in there to burn." She said grimly. Strawberry looked back down to her sister who was out cold, now sporting a huge knot on her forehead. Why did she stand up in the middle flight, she thought to herself as she rubbed her cheek. Sometimes she could be such a child. Her aura was still fully intact so she would be fine, only suffering from a concussion at most.

"Jonas is out and fine. Everything else is a loss..." Diamond said.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay!" Sangria called out,

"I think we should be worrying about getting out of here don't you think?" Diamond replied. "Who knows how long it will take to get another Bullhead out here."

"Lets get a little further from the crash, it's safe to assume we will have some type of company, very soon." Strawberry ordered.

"You got it Berry. Times like these I wish the boys were here..." Diamond muttered as she dragged Jonas's limp body further away from the burning Bullhead. "Did I just say that?..."

"Since when did they get an upgrade in hardware?" Sangria questioned while making her way over to Raspberry who was sprawled out on the forest floor, "We didn't find anything like that when we were inside. Rocket launchers?"

"It must have been, but where did they get there hands on those types of weapons? Not to mention that black void dust we were sent to get? I've never seen this type of dust before in my life. But how did they know? I mean, everything went perfect." Diamond replied, now a safe distance away from the Bullhead and had Jonas leaned up against a tree.

"Well something went wrong." Strawberry grunted as her and Sangria lifted up her sister and carried her over to Diamond.

"I could have done it myself ya know." Sangria teased. Her cat ears perked up, hearing the faint sound of leaves cracking, a lot of them. Could be one of two things, Grimm, or Black Venom members. But the cracking was soft, cautious, Grimm weren't much for sneaking up. More like jumping out of no where and attacking. But at this pace, these intruders were hunting.

"Berry, what is it?" Diamond whispered, and upon noticing her, she was right beside her and had her eyes trained outward, scanning the surrounding trees and bushes, hand on the top of her weapon still resting on her belt clip. "What do you hear?" Of course her teammate knew her different mannerisms, especially being a fellow faunus she had her own extra set senses so they both had advantages. Unfortunately they would be up against a group of her own kind.

"We have company. From what I can tell..." she reached out as hard as she could, focusing on the sounds hitting the different things in the forest. The way the wind howled as it crashed through the grass or rushed around other objects. The sound every time a piece of the land got disturbed by a foot, a boot. "... there are about 30 or so, give or take..."

"Give or take what!?" Diamond exclaimed,

"Oh, I've been itching for a fight, you girlies just watch my back, I've got this one!" Sangria pulled her double bladed staffs out and began to twirl them. "How long until they get-"

"Bravo!" From the direction she had heard the commotion, she noticed a man in front of them. "Thought you had it all figured out didn't you. Not today kids." Though he was far away, she heard the voice. And she knew who it was.

"2nd? But how?" Diamond asked, her team.

"What, you haven't figured it out yet?" He scowled at them from afar. "You were told we would be keeping an eye on you remember? Did you really think you could get away?"

"I can answer that, its actually quite simple." Strawberry said calmly.

"Simple?" He asked, confused look on his face as he slowly started working his way down toward them.

"Yes, everything you do is in secret, from leadership, to stockpiles of weapons. However they give this guy they call the Lieutenant, a name. He has decoy written all over him. We simply had to draw out the real Lieutenant of this cell. And lucky me, he came... and brought all of his lackeys with him." She shrugged, "Hmm, no mater."

"Well well." 2nd said and started to clap as he came to a stop about 30 feet ahead of them. The rest of the members pouring out from behind him, and popping out of trees brandishing weapons from swords, daggers, and automatic dust rifles.

"Hmm, maybe I'll be able to bring Eb back a little souvenir. She has been yammering on and on about those PX-15 dust rifles, and I've been dying to pound somebody!" Sangria sounded pleased as she got into her combat stance, ready to charge at a moments notice.

"I'm afraid I won't allow any of you to leave. The information you have obtained, and the person, wont be going anywhere. You four will be coming with us. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way..." Strawberry lifted her hand into the air,

"Hehehe... I'm afraid that's not going to happen..." A grin made its way onto her face.

"Umm Berry, why do you sound so creepy?" Diamond asked with a shudder.

"We came here with one mission, well technically three, one being to capture the Lieutenant. We're taking YOU in." Strawberry said in a matter of fact tone. *SNAP* her fingers went as a loud bang sounded throughout the trees, and 2nd's head snapped back and he was blasted back into a tree and crumpled to the floor. Sangria snapped her head around, looking for where the shot came from,

"Eb?" She asked to no one in particular. 2nd managed to get to his feet, two members helping him up as he shook them off in embarrassment.

"Was that your best shot girls?" He taunted while shaking his head to clear it, obviously slightly stunned by the overpowered rifle. He most likely had full aura before, and that shot wouldn't have killed him, just weakened him immensely. He then turned to his men. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Get them! Alive if possible, kill em if you need!" Sparring a glance around as everyone prepared themselves, her team as well as the Black Venom soldiers who were taking out their swords, and making sure their rifles were ready to go. Sadly her sister was still out for the count at moment, Sangria was edging closer and ready to strike while Diamond crouched low over Raspberry, the two of them behind a fallen tree.

"Keep her hidden for now." She ordered.

"You sure?" Diamond questioned. She glanced in her direction and nodded. Everything was going according to plan, for the most part at least. She knew they would come after her if they tried to run after leaving with Jonas. There was a slight chance that the real Lieutenant would have come out of the shadows himself, to make an example of them, and even bring a sizable amount of troops, but she had her own troops. And now that he revealed himself, it was time to spring the trap.

"You ready to start this party shortcake?" A voice called out near her left shoulder.

"I assume getting me that man won't be a problem for you in all the chaos? I've heard hes pretty good, but I've heard you're better." The voice snorted,

"No doubts there, yeah sure. I'll get him. But..." she seen him jump from her shoulder from the corner of her eye, which it kind of looked like someone flicked a piece of orange dirt off of her, as he changed back into his normal size, 5'9 blond pretty boy clothed in orange garments. A young man who possessed many talents and will always be quick to remind you. "I'm going to have some fun crushing these guys along the way, first. You can call the rest of the team off, I got this." He said with a wink. She had never met anyone as cocky as him in all of her 17 years of life, and considering all of the family changing she did throughout the years, she had met a lot of people along the way.

"Ochre? What the heck are you doing here?" Diamond asked, as her small gold baton weapon came to life with its distinctive snap-hiss, a glowing blue blade of pure dust energy burst free to make up the full length of her dust energy sword.

"What, your not happy to see your partner come and save you?" He smirked, "Maybe a thank you would be in order. And didn't shortcake tell you to hide?"

"I was, but Ras is awake now. And you haven't done anything yet, so I'll just have to thank you later."

"Oh yeah? You promise?" He replied while Diamond shook her head in disgust.

"I take back when I said I wished the boys were here..." Sparing a glance at Diamond, Raspberry was indeed getting to her feet, awkwardly, and though she almost fell over, Diamond offered her some support.

"Owwies, my head hmmmm... what happ..." she looked around, taking in the unfolding scene, "So much for stealth, and all that other stuff sis!" She was rubbing her head to assess the damage she had taken, "This is going to leave a mark!... Wait we got caught! O M G!" She pulled pistols out, finally FULLY aware of the situation at hand, as Diamond was already using her dust energy sword Sorsha, to deflect the bullets now coming in at them.

"Why is blondie here for? Didn't I say we didn't need back up?" Sangria retorted as she charged the enemy, meeting blade to blade with three Venom soldiers, sweeping her leg out to trip one while blocking a strike from the other, and using her second blade to take out the 3rd all at the same time. "Now that we got our kitty cat back were G T G!"

"Tottes bipolar much! Don't copy my lines! Like, where is Ebony when you need her to, 'borrow' some type of vehicle?" Raspberry sighted on a target as she heard a loud explosion and his head snapped back, fully in cased in ice. "Ohhh! She is here!" Stating the obvious, Strawberry thought to herself, "Ebony steal us a Bullhead and get us out of here! I miss my bed!" She cried out while taking two more shots at approaching Venom soldiers. Somethings never changed, her twin was always able to keep a level head in combat, as well as keep moral up with her always chipper attitude. She was currently crouched behind a fallen tree, laying down cover fire from her position with Diamond. Keeping cover as Sangria engaged the enemy close range, she stopped three soldiers from landing hits on her teammate with well placed head shots most likely fired from her hip.

"And didn't I tell you I'm in charge, not you?" Strawberry replied as she watched Ochre finally charge in, ducking under bullets and weaving out of the way before they touched him. He made it to the first small group of soldiers wielding rifles and lunged at them, catching them off guard. His fist slammed into the left soldiers jaw as his knee caught one in the face that was prone on the floor. Five turned their rifles on him, fully surrounding him in at circle as he shrunk. Unfortunately they opened fire and got caught in the cross fire, taking out three of there own and leaving him with two to finish off. He came back to size as his left fist connected with the bottom of a jaw in a uppercut, propelling that soldier skyward, and he brought an open palm straight up into the others face, making him collapse on the floor. Only six more remained to guard the real Lieutenant, all the others were away and engaged in battle. Strawberry pulled her crossbow out and took aim higher up in the trees, making a slight escape, so she could have a better view of everything taking place, and hope to gain the use of coms.

"Mic check, 1 2 1 2." She said into her mouth piece and she put her ear bud in.

"Dub here. Read you loud and clear Princess." For coms, they needed to hide their names, for if Black Venom recorded their transmission and decrypted it and were able to identity the speakers, it would be very bad for business. Most kept the nicknames simple, but some were a bit out there.

"Have Sinon bring in the headie, the Ogre will should have the package soon." For example Dub was Wenge, being his name started with a W, Ochre was the Ogre, and Sinon was clearly Ebony.

"Count on it Princess. I'll keep the gems on standby, however Emerald insisted she join the party." Of course Olivine took it upon herself to join. If there were two things that girl loved, it was fighting, and being by Raspberry's side. The latter she didn't mind as much, she was protective over her partner, which helped Strawberry breath easier when she wasn't around.

"Let me guess, ol Emmy missed me so much she wanted to come visit huh?" A voice came over the in her ear bud,

"Cut the chatter Ogre." Strawberry said

"Yeah stow in blondie, finish your one and only job while I handle all these chumps."

"That means you too Rita-san, Ogre, status?"

"Gimme 5 seconds shortcake." She looked down to where he now was, going hand to blade with the real Lieutenant. "Eye on the prize Princess." He ducked under long sword that was nearing his face and kicked out at his opponents knee, snapping it back in a direction it was never meant to bend, and that was a wrap. He started to fall, and on his way down Ochre landed three more strikes to his face before hitting the floor.

"That was 11 seconds Ogre, get him and get moving!" She ordered. "Everyone else fall back to Sillycats position for dust off, were moving!" She suited actions to words as she leaped from the tree about 20 feet up, rolled when she hit the dirt leaves, and broke into into a full sprint toward where her sister was laying down cover fire, Diamond beside her. "Olive?" She called out to her twin, who pointed farther ahead. She was near Sangria and we're making a slow retreat, part running, part defending there own back. Raspberry leveled both Ripper and Stripper in her teammates direction and opened fire.

"Rita-san, Emmy, go I totally got your backs!" She called out as they both broke into a full sprint, the few soldiers behind them either getting hit and going down or ducking for cover. They both leaped over the fallen tree and took cover behind it. The wind and sound started to pick up in intensity, telling her that the Bullhead was now near. She looked up as it started to descend, doors already open.

"Ras, help me with cover fire! Everyone else get on board!" Strawberry pulled out Asuna and drove it blade first into the ground while placing her crossbow on top, clicking it in as it changed into its main form, an automatic dust turret. A little sight poped up as she grabbed the handles and took aim. Firing at anything that moved in her sights. Now all the soldiers were ducking for cover as she sprayed the whole area with yellow dust ammunition. She managed to clip a few, but scatter the rest as the Bullhead now hovered behind her and the teams climbed up and in. Raspberry was the last one besides herself, who waited until she caught sight of Ochre, the Lieutenant on his back, running for dear life, but still kept a smirk on his face. Strawberry opened up to clear his back give him more space to run.

"Think fast!" He called out as he jumped over the fallen tree while chucking the limp body into the Bullhead. Not sure who it hit, but from the shrieks and curses, she had an idea who it was.

"Ras!"

"Got ya sis!" *BANG BANG BANG* Her sister started to offer cover fire from inside the Bullhead door as she undid the clips on her crossbow and attached it to her back, and put her rapier back on her belt clip. She turned and jumped up, reaching to grab the small ladder now hanging over the side of the door and climbed her way up.

"We're clear, go go!" It started to lift up as she reached the end of the ladder to see orange eyes looking down at her, mouth covered with his usual bandanna. He offered his hand and she took it as he helped her up into the now fully crowded bullhead.

"Damn, what happened to the ROSE, bullhead?"

"Hello it got shot down durrrrrr! Nice to see you too Ohsie baby." Her sister said while poking him with her tail, he grinned before responding.

"Well I know that cupcake. But damn it's crowded, I'm surrounded by beautiful woman, and none are worthy... Except for the kitty cake, maybe."

"Rude! Like anyone wants you anyway hehe!" Raspberry giggled into her hands,

"I know someone who does!" Teased Sangria while grabbing Raspberry and putting her in a headlock,

"Hey! Aren't you that one that said no touchy!?" She squealed from under her grip,

"Berry, just say the word and I'll toss him out for you." Wenge's voice came over the speaker system. He was in the cockpit acting as copilot for Ebony, who was an expert at all things with wheels, rotors, jets, or hover pads. If it could be driven, or flown, she was the go to girl, or better yet anything with an engine. "I'm feeling terrible for you ladies back there. May your souls rest in piece."

"Can we switch Wenge?!" Diamond cried out,

"I'd like to see you try gloom rider, I might feel bad for hurting a handicap though."

"Dammmn low blow! Oh I'd be down for tossing him overboard." Sangria said as she pinched his arm.

"Can we get serious?" Strawberry muttered, this was how it always was with Ochre around. His mouth never closed, the bigger the crowd the more he talked. Even after everyone was just dodging bullets mere seconds ago, they were all joking around and in good spirits. Happy to be back with her whole team, though she was already dreading the end to this short mission. Back to school and back with Ochre...

"Now listen, just cause your cute, doesn't mean you can put your hands on me. You gotta get in line lady.

"Who you callin cute?!" Raspberry and Sangria both shouted at the same time, Raspberry turned red and grabbed her tail while Sangria glared at both of them.

"And she said I was hopeless..." Olivine commented while shaking her head, "At least everyone is okay."

"Move over blondie!" Sangria called out as she pushed him off of one of the fold down chairs while Raspberry jumped onto Olivine's lap, "Be a real man and let the lady have a seat."

"Did she just call herself a lady?" He commented while getting back to his feet. "My toes are more lady like then you."

"Its true!" Diamond called out, "He gets regular mani-pedis! He so has girly feet!"

"Eh, what can I say, ALL of me looks good." He winked.

"Meeeoww! Hope you don't mind me sitting here, missed you, annnnnddd soo, tired..." Ras instantly fell into a cat nap as Olivine started to rub her head, soft purrs escaping her lips and her partner rubbed her head down.

"Cute and cuddly" Ochre commented.

"Wow, I thought you were kidding when you mentioned getting Ebony one of those rifles." Diamond said, glancing at Sangria.

"One thing you should know about me, I don't make jokes, and I don't make threats I don't keep..." She said with a straight face while rubbing the new rifle in her arms.

"Excuse me." Strawberry wiggled her way through the group to the sliding door that lead into the cockpit, opening it and closing it behind her as she stepped in. "Status you two?" She asked as she looked over through the viewport, barely seeing the horizon. It was pitch black out now, but thanks to her cat eyes, she could make out the terrain. Trees, and more trees, they were flying only a few feet above them.

"All's in the green boss. Staying low to avoid any sensor contact, but I think we're really clear this time... sorry about your last ride Berry..."

"Its ok." She replied softly while placing a hand on Ebony's shoulder, feeling the pressure build up in her tense muscles. "Are you two sure you're good here?"

"Oh, were good," Wenge said with a smirk, "you can go join them in the back if you like."

"Oh no thanks, I'd rather stand up with peace and quiet."

"Wenge said you would say that. "

"He what?" He smirked and reached down under his seat, pulling out a small gadget the size of his fist,

"Believe it or not, Ochre helped me come up with this one. You can thank his laziness." He tossed the weird object on the floor down by her feet and it started to sprout and to change into a small stool for sitting. Simple and effective. "He can be a pain at all times, but he has his uses every now and then." She reached out to grab a hold of the stool to steady herself before she sat down on it, Ebony keeping a firm grip on the flight stick keeping the Bullhead steady.

"Well I'll have to agree with you there. Sometimes I want to sick Sangria on him, other times I want to hug him. He can be full of surprises at times." The stool wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it was way better then standing up. "Ras has been going on about how much she misses her bed though, I'm sure she's excited to be going home."

"Oh I bet." Ebony said, eyes focused ahead of her. "Did everything go as planned?"

"More or less..." she shrugged, "we got the intel, the dust, and we got who we believe is the real Lieutenant. We had to sniff him out but we managed to draw him out. Thanks for the speedy recovery!" She smiled in her direction, even if she was busy with the flight stick and the instruments. Surprisingly, she looked back with a smile and a wave,

"Oh don't mention it Berry-Sama!"

"Sheesh you are so my sisters teammate."

"And O M G, you are totes my teammates twinie!" They both broke out in laughter while Wenge shook his head.

"You guys were missed back at school, it'll be nice to have you ladies back." He smiled back at Strawberry with a wink, leaving her cheeks to turn rosy before he turned forward again. "ETA 32 minutes until we arrive at paradise, get comfortable back there ladies" He said while Ebony flipped a few switches overhead, Strawberry having no idea what any of the switches did, leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes. The teams had finished there mission as best as they could, and it was finally over, for now. After a debriefing with Ozpin, they could resume normal duties at school, at least until the next mission. She was looking quite forward to the calmness of classes for once, where her main concern was taking notes, and making sure she got all the answers correct, and taking heed not to get in either Kayreen the Witch Princess, or Rockets way. Remembering she was just fighting for hers and her teams lives a few minutes ago, worrying about homework and the schools pranksters was so much easier. She wondered how much of it she missed. It was over for now, for now, they had won. But she knew it was only the beginning...

* * *

Of course it was night by the time they had arrived back to Beacon, well 3:21 AM to be exact. Not to mention the down pour that had started as hey had made there final approach to the landing pad, it was the end of a long day and the start of a gloomy one. Thankfully SWDO had two strong boys, and they were responsible for moving the bodies. Unfortunately, her and Strawberry had to meet with Ozpin before they could do anything else, and Wenge was suppose to stay overnight to help Goodwitch with the two prisoners.

"Night yall!" Sangria called out while waving,

"Off to wash my hair then bed!" Diamond and Ebony joined her, leaving the remaining three behind.

"Ill wait for you here, it looks as if Ras is about to collapse." Olivine commented. Strawberry looked her over, and all Raspberry could do was shrug.

"I need my kitty nap..." she said weakly. Soon, she thought to herself.

"Your so spoiled." Strawberry said, Raspberry replied with another weak shrug. They made it up to his office and went through the normal formalities, including going over some of the data and having Strawberry do all the major talking, thankfully.

"So, it was true about the void dust, and so much of it... very disturbing." She yawned as he addressed them, trying to hide it in her hand, knowing she was failing, but she hadn't had a good night's sleep in such a long time! Though Olives lap could be slightly comfortable at times, she was ready to fall over. But Ozpin had requested to see them the instant they had landed. She managed to fight back yet another yawn as he continued. "You and your teams did very well despite a slight setback. I was hoping to keep this all under wraps with the other cells however..." she noticed her sister wince, "though you were able to identify the leader, and capture him no less. Very good indeed. And the intel, along with what he knows can help us immensely in dealing with the rising Black Venom threat, even if most cells will go to ground, we have a lot to work with so it's not hopeless yet." Well that sure made her feel better. "But better then expected." He sipped his coffee and looked over Raspberry, "I can tell you both are tired and I apologize. But we needed to debrief you while the details were still fresh. Wenge has offered to stay up and help with the interrogation, you two get some much needed rest. Tomorrow is Sunday, or should I say it already is and classes will resume normally for you and your team tomorrow. So please rest up for the day, we are very proud of you both, and its so good to have you both back safe and sound."

"Thanks Professor, sorry things got a little sticky."

"No need to apologize. You handled the situation perfectly given the circumstances. We can always make plans, but they won't always go according to plan. Sometimes you need to think on your feet, which I think the four of you did a great job at. So, enjoy yourselves." Enjoy our one day off before class after all of this?! Raspberry internally cried herself to death, wishing for a week of extra sleep.

"Thanks Professor Ozpin, I will sleep ya later... I mean catch!" Raspberry said while getting to her feet and letting an enormous yawn out. Ozpin just grinned and took another sip,

"Goodnight Professor." Both girls said with a bow, and turned back towards the elevator to leave the office.

"Goodnight Misses Bonbon." At that point everything became quite fuzzy. She recalled getting into the elevator, and being picked up literally by someone with green hair, who carried her to their room, took off most of her gear and clothes, and tucked her into bed. She remembered the feeling of soft petting of her head that lulled her into a deep sleep, as a few purrs escaped her lips and she drifted off into dream land... Finally, peace, quiet, and sleep in her wonderful bed, fit for a kitty princess...

She slowly started to stirr, and purr deeply. She opened her left eye and almost jumped out of her skin as she was staring into a purple eye only a few inches away from her own.

"Ahhh SAVE ME!... Olive?" She screamed, then questioned, her voice just a whisper. "Personal space much... ohhhh, but don't stop" Her tail started swaying back and forth as uncontrolled purrs and moans escaped her lips. Her partner was smiling down at her, using one hand to run her fingers through her hair and the other was scratching just behind her ear. Pure bliss! "Oooooooh mmmmmmmm meeeeowwww- ooopp..." she blushed, "Your making me go full kitty mode ughhmmmmm purrrrrrr." She couldn't contain it, it was just too good!

"I can't help it, your just too cute!" Olivine cried out, "The gods have surely blessed me!" Upon getting to know her partner further, she learned she was a huge animal lover, she had over a dozen cats at home that her family was now taking care of. It could be cute at times, at least when she put her to sleep. But her partner treated her like a pet instead of a partner at times, and it could get seriously annoying. She partly enjoyed the affection, besides the fact that she knew Olivine was just homesick, so she tried her best not to let it get to her. She stretched out while Olivine continued to pet her, trying awaken her self further.

"Why did you wake me, I've only been sleeping..." she took a quick glance at the clock, 3:46 PM, "for 12 hours... 12 HOURS!?" She threw her covers aside and leaped out of her bed, despite the grip Olivine had on her. "O M G, I promised them I wouldn't miss it!"

"And that kitty cat, is why woke you up. You overslept."

"Obvi!" She dashed to her dresser, picking out some dark red leggings with a red sleeveless blouse. Her bells were not in, and her hair was down at the moment, but she didn't have time for all of that, it was suppose to start at 3:30 from what she remembered, oh well, she will live. She started for the door as Olivine grabbed her arm, "Hey! What gives?" With out a word, she licked her finger and wiped under her lip.

"As cute as the way you curl up in a ball and purr when you sleep, you're quite the drooler." Raspberry blushed and tried to slap her hand away,

"You could have just told me! Wahh..." She ran back to the mirror to make sure she didn't have any other drool stains or food hanging across her face or anything else that might make her look crazy, dirty, or insane. She was forgoing her hair, but she still had to be presentable. She stopped at the door where Olivine was giving her another look over, scanning her as well. "Well mother, do you approve now?" She questioned as Olive smiled and petted her head.

"I approve kitty cat, let us-ahhh!" Raspberry already pushed passed her and dashed down the hallway, almost tripping over a few students. She had made a promise to Sangria she wouldn't miss it, and the wrath of that girl was something she didn't want to face so early again. She made it to the library were a small crowd was gathered, most likely to observe as well, and she picked out the younger fashionista waiting by the door, acting as a sort of bouncer for everyone.

"Rocket!" She called out as she got closer. The slightly smaller girl turned her head in her direction and lowered her shades with her left hand, her brown eyes squinted up at her,

"Sup Tails, almost didn't recognize you without the bells." She smirked up at her as she got closer

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were participating for HARP?"

"Yeah well, I heard the crowd was getting wild out here so I came to calm them down." She was impressed with how the smaller girl could strike fear in others twice or even four times her size. She was such a sweetheart! Upon getting next to her, Raspberry threw her arms around her in a tight hug, her tail wrapping around them both as well, Rouge chuckled before speaking, "And Deadshot told me you may come crawling here a few minutes after they started the pre match. Something about a epic cat nap." She said with a smirk, "So I came to collect ya." As they broke the embrace, the fashionista tickled her tail.

"Hehe, well we're not late are we?" Rouge tilted her shades down again,

"We?"

"Yes!" A voice cried out from behind them as Olivine finally caught up. "I've never seen you move so fast before. Hello Rouge." Rouges face stayed straight and she barely acknowledged her. Her obsession with nicknames was huge, and if you weren't in her team, you had better address her as Rocket.

"You and Olive garden ready to go in, prelims should be nearly finished and I gotta get back too." She turned back towards the entrance and walked through. The library was packed inside, barely enough room to move around, and everyone was standing up with there eyes on the giant monitors. "Im over in room one, Deadshot and Booza are in room 4, tell em I'm not going down easy!" She waved over her shoulder as she walked into one of the private study rooms. She was totally kidding herself, Rocket was TERRIBLE at video games, the whole team was! Raspberry and Olivine made there way over to the fourth private study room where the other two members of team ROSE, Sangria and Ebony, were seated behind a monitor, scroll controllers in hand.

"Its about time yall two got here." Ebony said while offering a small wave,

"Took you guys long enough." Sangria said, focused on the screen. "He's trying to flank me, keep an eye out."

"I got you covered." Ebony replied. "We're finishing up a pre-match against team JNPR before the main event since we missed a weeks worth of prelims and other stuff." On the monitor, Sangria was running through what looked like to be some type of swap map, shotgun in hand, as someone charged her with a glowing blue energy sword. The instant he charged, a long white bullet trail appeared through his head. "That's one." Ebony doing her normal sniper thing. "Thanks for playing bait."

"Just don't get me killed." Sangria said as she jumped to avoid a glowing blue plasma grenade that could have gotten stuck to her had she not reacted so fast.

"Up high in the bushes to the left, I cant get a clean shot."

"I see them." She switched weapons and a giant Rocket launcher appeared in her hands. She instantly squeezed the trigger and it shot out towards the bush as a green colored spartan with a yellow patch on his shoulder jumped out to avoid the explosion, but Sangria was ready with her shotgun back out. He tried to sight in on her as he fell, but she charged and blasted him point blank in the chest. "Got him!" The two girls high fived each other from excitement.

"Yay go team ROSE!" Raspberry shouted out, happy she wasn't the one playing against them, and happy she wasn't playing at all. A voice came over the rooms speaker system,

"Well well, you wanted to know if ROSE could play with the big boys, and there you have it! After demolishing JNPR they officially earned there spot. Now I hope yall are ready to get owned by team DICK! I thank all of you for giving your cash away so easily to us. But without further delay, I your host, Kayreen Goodwitch welcome you to the first ever Beacon Halo Games! I wish you all the best of luck, your gonna need it! The teams are as follows, our free for all and deathmatch winnners, Team DICK's very own Spartan! And Chris the Collosus, WOOOO! Representing team HARP we have, Hero and Rocket! For our tasty caffinated team CFVY we have Velvet and Yatsuhashi! From team ROSE we have none other then the duo that have been wiping the floor with everyone and who took the last prelims by storm, Sangria and Ebony! From team JNPR, we have Jaune and Lie Ren! From the illustrious team SWDO we have Ochre, and Wenge!" Raspberry could hear people cheering outside,

"Oh my god its Ochre!"

"Hes such a hunk!"

"Marry me Ochre!" Raspberry gritted her teeth, and her grin turned into a sneer.

"My money is on the Spartan!"

"Oh he's a hottie!"

"That pink armor is so BA! He's like, an actual Spartan!"

"And his nickname is the Spartan?"

"Mind blown!"

"I bet team ROSE will totally wreck them!"

"No way! The Spartan got this, he never loses!"

"I don't know, Sangria and Ebony have been killing it put there! Let's go lovely ladies!"

"The rules are simple. The six teams will be competing on a large custom map, created by me. No one has ever seen this map so it will be new to everyone, equal footing if you may. Each two man team shares 4 lives, once those lives are taken, that team is eliminated. Last team standing wins the 240 lien cash prize! Alot is on the line this time, fame, fortune, and bragging rights! Now I want a good clean fight, and... blah who cares, get out there and kill each other!"

"Yeahhhhhh!" More cheering and foot stomping could be heard from outside as the spectators got hyped up.

"Ras, do me a favor and turn on the sound dampening field."

"You got it Sangria-sama!" Raspberry got up and flipped a switch near the light switch as the room plunged into utter silence. All that could be heard was the Goodwitch princess.

"Thanks kid."

"Now, let's begin in 10, 9, 8," the monitor flashed to the map they were playing on, and the screen split in two with the countdown covering it as they waited to start, 4, 3, 2, 1, get out there and kill somebody!" And it was on. The first official Halo tournament put together mainly by the DICKs, they had started 1v1's, which soon turned into 2v2, or 4v4 at most. Playing for money all in good fun, they had fronted most of the cash for the equipment so they had charged 10 lien to play. The winner took all, even if all the time it was Team DICK that won, Sangria and Ebony were not to be messed with. They were gunning for the Spartans head. But now this was the first 6 team death match ever, and they tried to make it a big event. 20 lien buy in for this one. Her money was on her two teammates, they had this, there was no way they could lose!

* * *

"Remind me again why we signed up for this?" Rouge commented as Hero died from a head shot next to her from a sniper rifle, and she got stuck with a grenade, costing them two lives in an instant. "I'm terrible at this, and you Future, you just suck!" Ariel tried to hide her laughter but failed. He gritted his teeth,

"Its ok hun, it's just a game." Ariel commented while rubbing his back. "He's so intent on beating Destin... but he doesn't stand a chance!"

"You guys are real supportive huh..." he sighed as Rocket got blasted with a shotgun, distracted due to her uncontrolled laughter. He should have known, but he wasn't just going to back down. Growing up as a prisoner for more then half of his life, gaming wasn't a strong suit, but he was trying his best to learn.

"Damn, were getting wrecked!" Even if this was the wrong place to try and learn. And within 2 minutes of starting they had 1 life left.

"Just stay close Rocket, any idea who it is that keeps owning us?" Rouge shrugged as her lower jaw worked around a bit,

"They were brown, so I'd say it's Velv and Yatsu. The one with the shotgun had a stitched heart symbol on her shoulder, I'm guessing that's Velv, and Yatsu is somewhere camping with a sniper. That's a change in there normal strat."

"Velvet, Hero's nemesis." Peach commented,

"More like her cannon fodder." Rouge retorted,

"I swear she hates me." He said as he picked up the brown spartan with the stitched heart patch in front of him with her back towards him. Readying his battle rifle and a plasma grenade. "I think I see her, I'm going-" he noticed the person start to fire at a different target, so he took the opportunity to lob the blue sticky grenade at her, and caught Velvet on her foot, "Rabbits foot, yes!" He jumped up for joy as a blue energy sword went through his midsection and he fell over in death as a pink Spartan with brown shoulder patch and a metal rock crest on it started squatting up and down over his dead body.

"That's just rude..." Peach said in disgust, and a 2nd pink Spartan with a black rose on his shoulder crouched just as a bullet trail went over him, aiming for his head, and he shot the brown spartan with the glowing orb on her leg straight in the face, killing her a instant before the grenade exploded, robbing Hero of his only kill.

"Grrrrr... Damnit Destin..."

"Damn Future, I'd fight with you anyday, but when it comes to gamming, well..." Rouge teased,

"Look who's talking!" He bit back,

"Your a boy, you're suppose to be good at this."

"And what, are you a girl? No, you're a monster!" Ariel joined in as Rouge grinned,

"Good, at least somebody gets me.." She replied as Ariel shook her head. Within the next minute and a half, they were out of the match. They got caught in the cross fire of three other teams. One blood red Spartan with a pink shoulder patch wielding a glowing energy sword, who he assumed was Sangria, was causing havok. Two brown spartans tried to jump her close, the first one charged at her with a shotgun, but he got clipped in the head before he even got close. The other made a mistake of looking toward his fallen comrade as the blood red spartan drove the burning sword through his chest. Rouge suffered from a head shot, from you know who, and Hero didn't last long when a black spartan with a orange patch came from behind in camo mode and hit him with his elbow and blasted him in the head with his shotgun.

"Well it seems team HARP didn't stand a chance! But is anyone surprised!" Kayreen said over the speakers.

"Angel Dust is in for a world of hurt!" Rouge shouted as she stood up and made for the door.

"Rocket what are you doing?" Peach asked, getting to her feet as well. Rouge stopped at the door with her hand on the handle,

"This host is one sided, so since we lost, I'm going to join in as Co-host."

"Do you think she will let you?"

"Please," Rouge snorted out a laugh, "I'd like to see her stop me." And she was gone. Kayreens voice came back over the speakers,

"Team CFVY didn't stand a chance against ROSE. Those two are a tough pair! But wait till they meet up with my favorite pink Spartans!"

"For some reason I'm scared for the well being of those in our rivals team... and yet, I feel conflicted..." Peach said with a slight blush, Hero knowing exactly why, the Host.

"Well, hopefully Rocket let's Kayreen keep her life. Anyway, nothing else we can do now but watch and listen." He said with a sigh, putting his scroll on the table in front of him. Ariel snuggled up next to him on the couch as he looked back up to the monitor. She pointed at it,

"Is that?" He nodded. They were now on spectator mode and the camera was locked on another blood red spartan with a black patch, Ebony. She was moving to a new position somewhere high on what looked like a roof top helipad. She went prone for one second, fired, and got up a second later. Another life lost from team SWDO.

"She's good." Ariel commented.

"She's that good in real life too, I may still have the scar to prove it." He cringed while rubbing his forehead, remembering when he felt the full effects of taking a shot to the face from her powerful rifle. Two black colored spartans were locked in combat with the blood red spartan Sangria. Attempting to flank her, one was using a spartan laser as it was charging up and had a bead on her. As he fired and the red laser lanced out, she jumped to avoid it while tossing a sticky grenade which caught him on the arm. However, Sangria landed directly in the path of an oncoming rocket, catching her in the chest, and blasting her into the far wall, team ROSE finally lost a life. The one with the grenade on his arm exploded, as the other with the rocket launcher got hit in the head from a sniper. Kayreen spoke over the speakers,

"ROSE is tearing it up out there! Finally the Queen ROSE was taken out, though they still have three lives! CFVY has one shared life left, both of them are up, the same for SWDO. JNPR has two shared lives, and ROSE is in 2nd with 3 lives. Team DICK is in the lead with all 4 lives, what did you guys expect!"

"Go Team HARP!" A familiar voice called out over the speakers.

"Hey this is our room, out coffee brat!" Kayreen shouted back.

"Dayyyyyummm it's smokey in here! No invite Angel dust? Spartan? What DICKs!"

"I was rooting for you Rocket! I tried to avoid you at all costs though cause you know, I didn't want to have to kill you." Hero recognized it as Destins voice.

"Aww, well aren't you a sweetie pie! I may have to give you a little victory dance later. I rooted for you cause I knew we were doomed, we all cant be as good as you kiddo."

"Im not a kid..."

"Is that all you really picked out from what I just said?"

"Can you two please?! We're on the air!"

"Oh yeah? We're live?! Hey Coco! Hey mom! Shout out to my girl Groot! Hey Jaws! Yo future what's up?! Team HARP all day! If you want it come find me in the spar room, keep talking that shi-"

"Shut it short stuff!" Kayreen cried out,

"Short stuff huh..." A crash and shriek could be heard in the background before Rouge continued. "Rocket of Team HARP here, your new Host! I welcome you to halftime as I distract team DICK from the game. All teams get them!" Another crash could be heard as Kayreens voice returned.

"Sorry for the interuption! The coffee brat cheater from that harpy trashy team is currently encased in ice and won't be a bother anymore! Another HARP bites the dust!" Yet another crash sounded, and this time a different voice came back.

"Ivory Canary here, bringing you live from the Halo Beacon games as well as the 25th Rouge vs Storm showdown!"

"Its Rocket birdbrains! Rocket vs the Dust Head!" An explosion could be heard and Hero felt the ground shake slightly.

"I am not putting up with this again..." Peach huffed as she jumped off of the couch, and was instantly out of the door.

"The Dust head is trying to subdue Rocket in fire, hoping to get her to quit."

"Are you stupid girl?" Rouges voice became heard again, "Have you forgotten, I am fire!" Another louder explosion occurred and the ground shook further.

"She's going to get us in trouble if she keeps that up in here..." Ariel commented.

"Rocket is now responding by charging up her... wait a minute! A tall blonde furious looking member of team HARP just appeared! The Dust head may be in for a beating of a lifetime!"

"Sup Groot!... Hey!? Put me down ya brute!"

"Wait a second! Peach has just picked up Rocket with one hand and is now dragging her out, it looks as if the dust head may escape with her life-"

"Give me that back! Ah em... 'cough cough' So sorry for those rude interruptions, now if I can bring your attention back to the games!" Hero shook his head, Rouge and her crazy stunts often got nowhere, but she could be amusing at times. After another few minutes of back and forth killing, only two teams remained. "It looks like we have a tie! Both DICK and ROSE are tied with only one life left and both players up. This is it, the moment we've all been waiting for! Let's hear it for team DICK as they win this!" The monitor flashed to the blood red spartan crouching along a rooftop, whom he already knew who it was. Ebony went prone, and on the other screen were two pink spartans. She fired as the one in front with a brown patch slammed his fist into the ground creating a energy shield that absorbed the shot before it could hit. She jumped up from her prone position as a glowing green grenade stuck to her leg and yanked her into the other pink spartans gravity hammer completely turning the body to dust.

"They can't handle the D!" Kayreen called out as the pink Spartan with the White patch had a burning energy sword now going through his torso, a blood red spartan flicked to existence from camo mode. She turned to flee from her kill but the remaining pink Spartan ponced and blasted her with thee most precise shot from a rocket launcher Hero had ever seen in his short career as a professional gamer. Her spotter down, she was caught off guard and he was able to catch her. The slow motion replay zoomed in as the rocket smashed into her face and exploded. Her limp body crashed into the wall, and slid down to the floor, losing their final life, team DICK emerged victorious once again.

"Cant say I'm surprised." Ariel muttered,

"And there we have it! Damnnnn Chris! Back at it again with the epic launcher shots! Team DICK has done it again! Taking the map by storm, we obliterated... I mean THEY obliterated everything in their path! Coming close behind in 2nd is team ROSE! Followed by JNPR in 3rd! Now, a word from our sponsors!" Hero heard the mic being passed and Destin spoke next,

"That was a fun match, thanks for being apart of it, next time is Griffball! But getting back to here and now, we're doing things a bit different this time around. The prize cash will be split three ways between the 1st 3rd and 2nd place winners, so those teams come here and collect! Celebration in Team DICKS dorm room after for the participants as well."

"A party? The last time we did that..." Hero reached out and squeezed Ariels hand.

"I don't think we have to worry about that just yet." He replied softly, she nodded.

"I suppose your right. So what next, join them, or shall we make our own little party?" She winked up at him. Most likely him and his team would be the butt of most of the jokes, and some private time with Ariel did seem better then anything he could think of. Her smile started to grow as she observed him. "I can already tell what your thinking," she placed her hand on his cheek and drew him close to her lips, inches away as he felt her breath on his own lips, "and I have just the thing in mind." She leaned in more to brush her lips against his, softly giving him a kiss and pulled back to look into his eyes which were burning with passion. She blushed as he stared back.

"Well then, shall we?" He grinned as she got up and took his hand in hers, leading him out of the door and into the library that was slowly starting to empty of all the occupants...

* * *

After the tournament ended, Destin had the competitors meet in their room were they all huddled in and shared a few drinks, as well as split up the prize money. Peach said she wanted to take a shower, Hero and Ariel went missing right after, so Rouge decided to do her own thing and seek company from the other friends she had been making at Beacon.

"He's not that tough. He's good, but if Eb was still up I would have taken Chris out too, I didn't expect them to be able to pinpoint her so damn quick, and I have no idea he was so precise! Next time the pink Spartan is mine."

"Oh I bet Sangria-sama! You two were amazing! Team HARP on the other hand..." Raspberry laughed into her hand and Sangria joined her. Rouge slammed her fist on the table and drew everyone's attention.

"Laugh it up Tails, if you wanna spar with HARP, I'm down!" She said while changing Cinis into cannon form, "Keep taunting me and you won't live to tell the tale."

"Don't hurt me! was just kidding!" Raspberry grabbed her tail and started to quiver, clinging close to Kayreen, "Kay your friend is evil!"

"C'mon pussycat, she's not that tough either." Sangria said with a sneer. The five of them, Rouge, Raspberry, Sangria, Kayreen, and Ebony were hanging out in the team ROSE dorm room, which had become habit for awhile. If Rouge wasn't with Peach, she was with Kayreen. If not Kayreen, it was Destin. And Kay had been getting closer to the Bonbon Kitty duo, something about being in love with cats, everyone seemed to love the two, more Raspberry. Cute, cuddly, big mouthed, the most adorable cutest thing in the whole school! OK, so Rouge herself was a huge kitty fan, but who wasn't? What was shocking, was to see her green haired partner who was always by her side petting her or something near the sort missing in action. Ebony and Sangria were always close, Rouge liked them both equal so far. Sangria had a take no shit attitude like herself so she could hang, and Ebony was another weapon head so they got along just right, though she was the quiet type she could get loud and unpredictable on occasion. Rouge and her 2nd partner in crime had become close to the ROSE kids. Though she liked the two alot, she was going to have to take Sangria down a few notches however. This simple looking red head with red glasses was grinning at her. "Your rule may be not to mess with HARP, and I share a simple rule. Dont fuck with team ROSE. Got that, Kiddo?" Nope! She wouldn't let her get away with that remark.

"Uh oh! Sangria-sama is pissing off Rocket!" She tried hard to hold her steady grin and her head started feeling hotter from her anger, as Pulverem came to life as well.

"Ill make you eat those words through a straw after I finished beating your face in Booza." She said sharply,

"Heh, oh yeah little cutie? Just one question, why do you call me Booza?" She asked while taking another sip of a red concoction. Rouge pointed with a glowing Cinis to Sangria's face, aiming at the drink in her hand, Sangria didn't flinch.

"Do I really need to say it? It's even in ya name ya drunkie."

"Oh please ya dust head. Don't judge me."

"You know what, I'm tired of talking." Rouge spread her arms, ready to slap them together and obliterate the girl, or at least her bed, but she held arms hand up.

"Hold it sparky, one more question..." she started inching her way over to her, scroll in hand. Rouge had no idea what she was capable of, but she kept her guard up.

"Are you really going to beat her up HERE, Coffee brat?"

"You know I don't back down from a challenge."

"In that case," Sangria reached out and touched Rouges shoulder and winked, "I think you need to cool off a bit." In a heart beat, darkness filled her vision.

"What the hell?!" She heard slight giggling coming from near by. She turned heat up in Cinis, using it as a torch to see where the hell she was. She noticed a mirror, a sink, a toilet... "How the hell did I end up in the..." finally remembering when Sangria had touched her. She must have some teleport powers like Peach. Only kind of cooler! Oh the ideas! Not caring at all, she charged Cinis and fired at the door, causing an explosion, and disintegrating the door completely. "Guys I got an idea!" She shouted as she jumped through the smoke and ash filled archway were the door to their bathroom use to be. A bunch of stunned and shocked faces greeted her, though one face was twisted in laughter and tears, Kay of course.

" W T F! Are you serious?!" Raspberry squealed,

"Like I didn't see that coming!" Kayreen said while bent over the bed in laughter.

"What you just did! I have an idea how to pull off the most epic prank!" Sangria was holding one of her blades, but dropped it with a smile.

"I'm listening..."

"Did she really just blow our bathroom door up like it's no big deal?" Ebony sighed while slumping back on her bed, "And Sangria doesn't even care..."

"I'm just interested in what the hothead has in mind. She had me at prank." Sangria replied,

"Me too, I want in!" Kay called out. They were indeed a interesting group of kids. She looked over them all, putting what she knew about them together as a plan formed in her mind.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do..."

(20 minutes later)

Rouge had sent Destin a message to meet her at their dorm room. She stood outside with her back to the door, watching and waiting as other students walked and conversed past her, while Sangria, Kay, and Ebony waited inside. Raspberry had left to find her sister before the nights end.

"Hey you." She looked up to the voice and found Destin nearing her in his typical getup, black tee with his favorite pink leather jacket and black jeans.

"Hey handsome." She stood on her tip toes as he leaned down slightly, snaking her arms around his back as he drew her in for a kiss. Part of her felt bad for what she was about to do, but it would be worth it!

"You said something was wrong, I'm here now." He didn't let the embrace slacken as his worried eyes looked over her. He would be mad for a bit, but he would get over it.

"Oh there is, I need something from you, badly..." she whispered in his ear as she brought her lips closer to it and gave it a little nibble, still on her tip toes as she ran her finger along the length of his back. Feeling his chest beat faster, and his body getting tense, she knew she was on the right path. "I need your help," she pulled her scroll out and placed it between there faces as a video started to play, soft moans played out as his eyes opened wide and his jaw slightly hung agape. It was a video she had recorded earlier herself for him, playing with one of her toys. She loved keeping him on his toes. She reached downward and grabbed a hold of him, slightly bringing him to his senses. "Ohhhh, look who's fired up now! Come on in big boy." She opened the door, and without a word he walked in. Right into the trap. His back turned to her, she charged up Cinis, focusing the power of her fire to only burn off his clothes, and fired, burning ALL his clothes off. Still in a euphoric stupor,

"I would have just taken-" he started to say as a bucket appeared over his head and splashed baby oil all down him.

"Mmmm, the Spartan is lookin yummy! All glistening and dipped in butter!"

"Kay!?" His face turned red as he spun around, and Kayreen appeared to his left as he tried to cover his fully awoken spartan jr.

"Payback kid. Sorry." Sangria appeared as well, scroll in her left hand, right hand on his shoulder.

"Wha!?" His eyes flashed with fear and confusion, and suddenly he was gone.

"Bahahahahah!" Kayreen fell over in laughter, "That face he had!"

"I kind of feel bad. Heh, oh well. Call up Peach and see if he made it." Rouge nodded to Sangria, feeling bad herself as she hit Peaches icon and it started to ring...

* * *

Bliss. Pure bliss. Peach had no idea the spa rooms were so amazing! She could spend all day here if her skin didn't shrivel up. Her and Pyrrha were lounging on chairs in nothing but their towels, along with a host of many other girls who were in the spas hot tub relaxing and around the rest of the room laying in chairs, receiving spray tans, or in tanning booths. They spared no expense what so ever. Ever since she had started getting close to Kayreen, she noticed she was looking more and more at the female body and appreciating it more. She wished Kay was here herself so she could revel in her beau- Peach shook her head to clear the thought, this was no place to think like that.

"Anyway," Pyrrha continued while taking off her towel revealing her perfect body and luscious curves, Peach shook her head again. "After my spars this is the most wonderful place to retreat to!" She walked over to the edge of the hot tub as a bright flash appeared next to Pyrrha, and was gone as quick as it came. Her scroll started going off as well. Ignoring what ever it was that just happened near her friend , she reached over to the small table and looked at who was calling her, Rocket. She slid her finger across,

"Hello?"

"Ahhhhh!"

"What the hell!"

"You perv, why are you here?!"

"How dare you!" A series of voices rang out in anger, embarrassment, and confusion and some lustful. She lifted her head back up towards Pyrrha, and standing next to her, failing at covering his huge OH MY GOD... Beat red face, glistening body in the light, and 'excited' to see everyone present, next to Pyrrha now stood Destin Roseus, in his birthday suit. But how...

"Uh, sup ladies. Wrong turn hehe..." he went to rub the back up his neck, and stopped halfway realizing he just further exposed his member.

"Get out!" All the other girls were covering themselves, most at least, and as Pyrrha turned to face Destin, not fazed by the fact they were both nude, most likely due to some fact she had been sharing a room with two boys for over 3 years.

"You, Destin Roseus, will pay for this intrusion!" Pyrrha shoved her finger in his face, "I challenge you to a spar match!"

"Uh, I can..." He tried to respond,

"I'm next!" Someone called out,

"Me too!"

"BREAK HIS LEGS!"

"Ohh let him stay, hey big boy!"

"Ladies..." Peach's own blood ran cold from the voice. It was the voice of Glynda Goodwitch. Her face was blood red, eyes ablaze with anger, and wrapped in a towel. "After Pyrrha is done with him, he, is, MINE."

"To the death!" Someone else called out,

"Can I have him?" Peach swore she heard laughter coming from somewhere... she looked down at her scroll and put her ear to it. Upon hearing multiple voices of laughter, she spoke,

"Rouge! This was you?!" She demanded,

"Ahhhhhhhh hahahahaha! It worked! Holy shit!" Was the only response she received, "Hes so dead.." she swiped her finger across again, hanging up as she looked back up to where Destin was now floating in the air, Glynda pointing her Crop at him,

"Detention! Tonight!"

"But its 10 PM Sunda-" and he was tossed out of the door and gone for good, hopefully. What was Rouge up too... Poor Destin was now in for a world of hurt...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Alot longer then I expected, but still a decent change of pace IMO. So how is the Black Vemon getting the void dust, who exactly are they, what is there importance, and will the Spartan live to see another day? Only one way to find out!**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Last Dinner

**The Last Dinner: Chapter 13**

Destin Roseus, leader of team DICK, also known as the Spartan due to his prototype pink armor, was a brilliant tactician and excellent fighter. Using his enhanced armor that was also infused with all types of dust, as well as his semblance that allowed him to stop time for short periods of time, made him a formidable, near invincible opponent. However, when your armor has metal in it, and the opponent your up against had the power to manipulate polarity, well... you get the idea. Pyrrha had yet to draw her weapons, while Destin was going all out. Punching, kicking, headbutting, using his dust blades and rifle, stopping time to get in her blind spots and land a hit. Pyrrha simply weaved, and bobbed, waving her hands every time he came close.

"Its hopeless," Peach whispered in Rouges ear, and she agreed, "he can't even touch her. She's just toying with him. He crouched, and lunged at her while she slowly moved to the side while waving her hand faster this time, throwing and holding him up against the wall.

"She's still furious at him huh?" Rouge asked,

"Oh yeah. Normally she wouldn't use her semblance like this." She waved her hand and he flew from one wall, and crashed into another. Using her free hand, she took her shield off her arm and hurled it towards his face, shattering his helmet and exposing it, which was twisted in frustration. "He can't even react if she holds him down like that."

"Yeah..." Now she was really started feeling bad for him. He was paying for the idea she had come up with, her prank, send him nude, turned on, and oiled up into the girls spa room. It was funny at first, but Beacons champion, and number one in the spar rankings, was teaching him a lesson. She let him drop to the floor, and he looked up, gritted his teeth while getting back to his feet, and charged. Moving in blur in a zigzag, trying to throw her off, but she still caught him, and tossed him into yet another wall, bashing him in the chest with her shield. She repeated the process with the same results, this time bashing him in the groin. Though his armor offered some protection, he still had to be feeling some of it. Rouge smiled and admired the fact that again he charged her, he never gave up. He was like her, she wouldn't give up unless she couldn't move anymore, she already proved it in past spar matches, they didn't go down easy. Pyrrha finally took her spear out and launched it at him, somehow, he managed to roll out of the way, but froze in place as it came back and hit him from behind. She called her spear back, and held it in one hand. What Destin did next, she didn't expect at all. Still on one knee, he reached behind his head, and took his helmet off and threw it aside. Hitting three switches on his belt, his armor started to hiss, and steam poured out, engulfing him in it, and now the only thing that could be seen was a large steam column. Pyrrha closed her eyes as she reached out, and her eyes snapped open.

"Got you!" She called out as she waved her hand. Expecting him to come flying out of the steam, but all that came flying out was his armor.

"Haaaa!" A pink blur appeared beside Pyrrha as his fist slammed into the side of her face, knocking her sideways, which she turned into a cartwheel as she flung her shield at him. He blurred out again, dodging the shield, and rolled in front of her, and brought his fist in a hard uppercut directly on the bottom of her chin. Mind you, he had no weapons now, as his armor was his weapon, and he was in his regular attire, fighting her with only his fists, and his semblance.

"I didn't expect that." Peach commented. Rouge glanced around the room and from the looks on everyone's faces, no one did. The crowd was now silent as Pyrrha and Destin danced around the arena, having no control over him anymore he had a fighting chance. Not a winning chance, but a fighting one. Everything she now threw at him, he was able to dodge before it hit him. She was still leading in aura 91% to 51%, but he was steadily taking hers down while keeping his in check. Face to face, he was blocking her hits using nothing but his wrists, while landing blows on her as well.

"Go Team DICK!" Kayreen called out, not to far from where Rouge and her team were seated.

"Go Destin!" She called out as well, trying to offer him some support. Pyrrha's face was now locked in concentration, as well as Destin's. She front flipped over him to try to land a lightning fast strike across his back, but he was already on the floor rolling out of the way and she connected with nothing but open air. He kicked his leg out, jamming it in the side of her knee and she crashed hard, an instant later he stomped at her face as hard as he could twice, the third time Pyrrha managed to get her shield in place and blast him back with it. That's it, don't hold back on her! "Beat her ass Spartan!"

"Break his legs!" Someone called out, she recognized the voice as the one and only Nora, another member of team JNPR who was obsessed with breaking people's legs apparently. Pyrrha got back to her feet as she slashed again, catching him in the chest as he tried to charge her, and he fell on his back. Rouge glanced at the aura screens, 23% to 64%.

"Impressive..." she muttered.

"Nothing but his fists, but I can tell that much usage of his semblance is drawing on him. He's getting slower. He's not going to last much longer." Hero commented, "I'm quite impressed myself. He did better then I thought he would." Pyrrha had her blade a inch away from his throat as he blurred away, came up beside her and kicked his leg out, snapping her leg sideways, sending her back to the floor, giving her a elbow to the face to drop her even harder as she fell. She rolled and sprung to her feet as he tried to bring his foot down, and she used the hilt of her sword to bash the back of his head with all her might, causing him to fall over.

"Match!" Goodwitch called out, 10% to 52%. Pyrrha stood over him, and offered her hand, even though she was glaring down at him. On one knee, using one hand he pulled a marker out of his pocket. One of Pyrrha's eyebrow cocked up.

"I'd be... honored if... you would... SIGN MY HELMET PLEASE! YOUR SO AWESOME! I'VE DREAMED OF BEING ABLE TO SPAR WITH YOU SINCE LIKE FOREVER! THIS WAS TOTALLY WORTH ALL THE PAIN!" He bowed his head, hand still out stretched as Pyrrha blushed and giggled.

"What, just, happened?" Peach asked, confused as ever. Rouge sighed,

"He's just like you Groot, total fan girl when it come to, and his words, "Pyrrha Freakin Nikos"... So I'll let this slide cause she is kinda cool."

"Kinda cool? Pftt." Peach scoffed. Turning her attention back to the arena, Destin's helmet soared over to Pyrrha's hand, and she signed it for him.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Your welcome!" She said sweetly as she passed his helmet back to him and held her hand out helping him back to his feet. "We should do that again, I had fun!" She smiled as she turned away, Destin's face completely star struck.

"S-seriously?!"

"Sure, I'd love to!" She called from over her shoulder, "I still think your a perrr-errrv." she sang out while making her way back up the steps and into the stands.

"Very impressive Mr. Roseus. I didn't think you had it in you. Now can you please clear off your armor and make your way off of the arena. He shook his head, clearing it from his stupor and star struck moment.

"Hmm?... Oh right, my bad." He shook his head again, "I just..." his voice started to slur, and he fell over.

"Destin!" Rouge and Kayreen seemed to call out at the same time. In a puff of dust, Kay was already by his side looking him over, and Rouge stood up and started walking down the steps to the arena. If he really just fainted cause of his Fandom of the Champion, they were going to have a problem. Kay waved as Rouge made it onto the platform.

"He's fine, he just over did it with his semblance. Can someone..." Rouge was way ahead of the dust head, placing her left arm under his head, and her right under his legs, she hauled him up off the floor. A grin made its way on her face as gasps started to sound out. Though small, and under 110 pounds, her cybernetic arms offered an added bonus to the cannons, sword, and burning fingers. It offered superhuman strength. To her, he weighed about as much as two feathers.

"Grab his gear for me, I only got two hands angel dust." Kayreen, half stunned, nodded and backed up before turning in the direction his armor pieces were laid out on the floor. She started walking towards the door, passing Goodwitch on the way, and walked out. Now on her way to the infirmary, she leaned her head down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Des..." she whispered. Sure he would be fine, but that guilt that she put him in that situation was eating at her, plus being in a room full of naked woman... Her blood started to boil but she clamped down on the feeling knowing she was the one to blame. She turned into the infirmary and was greeted by a dark pink haired girl with cute cat ears, Strawberry. Red eyes in shock behind the green glasses, most likely due to the fact she was carrying someone almost twice her size, she couldn't help but grin.

"Umm, hello, Rouge... What, happened here?" She questioned as Rouge laid him down on the table.

"Angel Dust said something about going overboard using his semblance, it wore him out. He's out cold." Strawberry nodded, making her way over to the table. She didn't know the girl as well as she knew her twin, but the resemblance was spot on. Minus the hair and clothes of course.

"I see, I should be able to help a bit."

"Where's Professor Peach?" Rouge asked.

"She's on her lunch break. Ever since Ozpin found out what I can do to help here, he had me assigned here during spar classes to help with recovery." She said with a warm smile.

"And what is it that you do?"

"Well..." she smiled again while placing her hand on his forehead, which started to glow slightly. "I can transfer some of my aura to him, to help him recover faster." Rouge cocked her head,

"You can actually do that?"

"Yes, I can. As we know, the higher your aura is, the faster you can heal from your wounds. Technically, anyone can do it. It's sort of a lost art however, unlocking other people's aura, the transfer of your own, etc etc..." She removed her hand and glanced down at her scroll. "There, he's already back to 30%, he should be..." He started to slowly stir, and his eyes opened.

"Hey Des." Rouge said sweetly while looking down at him. He cracked a lopsided grin,

"Hey beautiful. What happened? I remember sparring Pyrrha, was that a dream?" Rouge pushed aside the rising heat she felt.

"You went overboard using your semblance and it wore you out. If I was to guess, I'd say you passed out in the middle of the class." Strawberry replied.

"More like fainted." Rouge turned to the new approaching voice, blonde kid she knew as Ochre. He walked over to Strawberry with a grin on his face. "Yo 117, I don't know if your really brave, or the most brain dead dumb ass I've ever seen. But you, are my hero. Tell me you snapped some pics while you were in the spa room?!"

"And they called me the perv... Die." Destin simply replied.

"No need to be rude bro. I know you must be hurting after Pyrrha wrecked you, but no need to take it out on me. I would have wiped the floor with her."

"What are you, like a ant man wannabe?"

"Ohhh! That must make you a 117 groupie. Couldn't play Spartan when up against the Champion huh, tsk tsk tsk."

"Hey Bonbon," Rouge cut in, "who the fuck does this kid think he's talking too?"

"Who are you calling a kid shorty?" She seen Destin's eyes widen from the corner of her own as she slowly turned her face towards Ochre. Destin knew what was about to come, Ochre had no idea. She didn't want to show off the latest upgrades she had made, ah what the hell. Hands still facing down, and eyes hidden behind her shades, she focused the fire burning inside her to Cinis, while looking at where the blonde's jewels would be. She pushed with all her might as Cinis shot out, not fire, her whole arm from the elbow, it shot down and arched towards where she had her eyes focused on. His eyes went wide in terror as Cinis was now latched onto his goodies.

"..." she turned towards him, now missing an arm, and smirked. She used her free hand to drop her shades,

"What, no smart comment kiddo?" She didn't wait for an answer as she squeezed, his eyes almost bulging out of the sockets as he shrunk out of sight and Cinis fell to the floor. She lifted her elbow as it flew back, and locked itself in.

"Well that's a dope trick." Someone said on her shoulder. She smirked as she lit up her new top shoulder jets, igniting her shoulder on fire.

"Gaaahahhhhh!" A little orange spec riding a trail of smoke shot from the top of her shoulder, as that part of her duster caught fire. Using Pulverem, she opened her palm and extinguished it, but not without leaving a burnt hole. She should invest in fire proof clothes as well. Ochre came back to full size, threw off his burning vest, and got into a fighting stance, his gauntlets coming alive.

"Your going to pay for that sweeth-"

"OCHRE!" Strawberry yelled out, making everyone in the room jump from the shock of her voice. "Stop it, NOW!"

"But she-"

"I said STOP." Her red eyes glared at him with an intensity she didn't know the small faunus girl had, then her head snapped towards Rouge, but the left side of her lips curled up into half a smile, "Rouge please don't provoke him. This is a infirmary, not the arena. Please." Most likely pleased that she had burnt him, Rouge nodded without a word.

"Since when we're you able to do that?!" Destin exclaimed.

"Eb. Since I helped hook their room up, she shot along a few ideas for upgrades and drew them all out. Most people don't know that now the cybernetics extend from my colar bone to my finger tips. Why not be able to shot my arms out from the elbows as well as shot fire from my shoulder blades." She winced, "Though I'll have to invest in some fire proof clothes." She shrugged.

"Ochre, you came here for a reason?" Strawberry asked him.

"Yeah... Ozpin said meet him when your finished here." And with that he spun and left the room without a further word.

"Well then..." she said with a sigh. "Sooo... I kind of always wanted to ask... How did you end up with those cybernetics?" Thrown off guard of the horrible memory, she needed to stay composed. She took deep breath, she accepted what happened, it was the past and she was stronger for it.

"I got mauled as a kid by a couple of Beowovles. Then Ivory from DICK finished the job and took off elbow and up. Totally worth it though." She said casually as Strawberry's mouth hung agape.

"Your... not kidding... wow. I'm sorry Rouge."

"Don't be, what don't kill you makes you more bad ass. And it's Rocket kiddo."

"You know, I'm not a kid..."

"Yeah but I'm older then you." Strawberry looked confused,

"But your sh-"

"I know, I'm fun size. We done here?" She was getting tired of the back and forth and wanted some alone time with Destin before she had to go back to class. Strawberry nodded while looking over her scroll,

"His aura is already at 53%. Your very strong Destin. Well, I should be going. Professor Peach should be here soon if you need anything."

"Thanks Berry." Destin smiled up at her,

"You got it Perv." She returned his smile and waved at Rouge, taking her leave. Rouge let out a long sigh as she sat down on a seat next to the table.

"Remind me, never get on your bad side." She took another deep breath and removed her shades, placing them on the nightstand next to her.

"I don't think you can ever do that. But if so, I fear the day you do." She said with a wink. "How you feeling Des?"

"I'm fine. Got to spar my hero, got to see my girl scare off ant-man, and best of all I got to see a crap ton of naked girls last night!" Cinis started humming to life, "But none of them compare to you!" He reached out and grabbed Cinis as she changed it back into hand form, and their fingers interlocked. All she could do was stare at them as he gently moved his finger over her hand, feeling the weird sensation of his touch.

"I'm sure all those girls are of a decent, better height for you, probably more curvaceous. And I guess I deserved that... I'm really so-"

"Stop." He interrupted, and she turned to face him, a serious look on his face. "Firstly, looks are only a bonus, which I'm not going to sit here and lie to you cause my life depends on it," she chuckled, "but to me you are the most beautiful girl in all of Remnant." She felt her cheeks burning, Ughhh she hated it when she blushed! "And you got more heart then all of these other girls combined. Second, I LIVE, LIVE, you heard me right? LIVE, with Kayreen Goodwitch. Wicked witch of Beacon. Prank goddess, and someone who acts on whims. Her mission in life is to make yours horrible. I'm use to the torture. It was all in good fun, I'm not going to stop you from having a good time. I'm not some stiff ya know, I can take a joke or two. Or a million in Kay's case. And I'm always ready for a good fight. If all those girls wanted to take me on at once, I'd be down. Hell, I was looking forward to sparring Goodwitch and getting my ass handed to me." He shrugged with a chuckle. "I love the way you are, I wouldn't ask for anything different." He said as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile, suddenly not caring about her burning cheeks, "I came here to make you feel better, and you turned it back on me."

"Then mission complete. Don't be so hard on yourself Rocket."

"You know, you can call me Rouge." He snorted,

"I'm still shocked you don't have a nickname for me." Her cheeks burned again,

"Your special. Different." Damn, he was doing so good and she was floundering! "We would have made great partners huh."

"What do you mean? You are my partner." He said with out a slight delay, he was really batting a thousand today.

"So... I'm your girl now huh?" She asked as she got to her feet and leaned over him, brushing her nose against his.

"Yeah, your mine. You were my girl since day one." He said as a matter of fact. She was loving his boost in confidence! Pyrrha flinging him around seemed to do great things! She leaned further to kiss his lips softly, and leaned back while gazing into his eyes, "Just one question, how did I get here?"

"Well I-" *KNOCK KNOCK* They both turned to the door to find Hero grinning at the two of them,

"Actually, it was Rocket who carried you all the way here." Destin's mouth flew open and he gasped,

"No way?" They both nodded. "Damn, your just full of surprises." Same to you Des... she thought to herself as she admired him.

"Sorry to interrupt by the way, just wanted to see how you were doing, and also pick Rocket up for our next class."

"I'm good bro, thanks. I think I'll be busting outta here now anyway." He said as he pushed himself up and got to his feet.

"Okay good, well then I'll just meet you two there." Hero grinned,

"Naw Future, let's all go together."

"Finished with your alone time?" Hero asked,

"Naw, just tired of seeing Catfish all the time. So now you get to watch all of this!" She grinned as she slapped Destin's ass.

"Great, more of the Pink Rocketship."

"Not you to man... God's I hate Kay."

"Lies!" She said as the turned the corner out the door, almost bumping into her.

"What's up Angel Dust!"

"Ayee Coffee Brat!"

"What are you doing here Kay?" Destin asked as she fell in step with them, wrapping her arm through Hero's and petting one of his ears.

"Sheesh kid, I'm in your class as well! I just didn't want to barge into any table Pink Rocketship action!"

"Not a kid..."

"Thank Hero for that. I was just about to hop on the table with him."

"That's not something I want to see." Hero muttered as they neared the class.

"Oh please Future, I have to live with all the constant cuddles of Catfish. Maybe I'll have Dr's sleep over a few times." She pinched Destin's arm and winked up at him.

"Students, you're late!" Obbleck called out as he zipped out the door, then back inside.

"Well another fun day in Obbleck's..." Kay said under her breath. Completely forgetting to stop by her locker,

"Crap I forgot me comic books!" She called out, ready to turn and head back.

"Got you!" Kay flicked her wrist and a thick comic book appeared in her hands. "Share?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"You know it!" They all walked into the classroom and found their seats. Rouge sat next to Kay as she already tuned him out and started reading the comic. The Adventures of Iron Boy and Storm Lady! Issue #52...

* * *

At the request of Professor Ozpin, Strawberry had made her way over to his office. Finding Wenge and her twin waiting for her at the entrance to the elevator, the trio stepped in and made there way up to the top of the tower.

"I'm guessing you had good results no?" She asked Wenge with a raised eyebrow. Classes were still going on and it had to be something important if all three were being pulled from them, and for herself her duties in the infirmary.

"I got something... Ozpin had said something about a connection." He said glumly. "Something to do with when the cafeteria was closed that one day."

"Oh, I had a feeling I would figure it out!" Raspberry exclaimed while Wenge cleared his throat,

"Its not a happy story from what I've been able to recall, so don't get all excited about it."

"It can't be that bad can it?" She asked with a sad face.

"A student lost there life..."

"No way!" She jumped up, "How could they not tell us something like that?"

"They were from a different school-"

"So what! What else are they trying to cover up?! How could they hide something that big from us?! I mean at least WE should have been told! What gives!?" Her kitty twin was fuming with anger for nearly no reason, thankfully she knew how to deal with her. She reached down and grabbed a laser pointer from her pocket, while flicking a switch on her glasses to cancel out the red dot. She aimed at the wall as her sister glanced at it, then gave chase by leaping at the wall.

"No fair!" Her head zipped back and forth as she swung it side to side against the elevator wall, "Oh boy, I'm gonna be sic-"

"Are you guys coming in, or too busy playing with the cute little kitty!" Strawberry nearly died at the sound of the small voice she heard behind her. Had she not heard the door open? Didn't this elevator have a sound to let you know you've arrived?

"Its broken." A more wiser, manly voice said close behind, sending a cold shiver down to her soul. She turned and bowed before Professor Ozpin and and Ruby Rose.

"I'm so sorry! But she was getting loud and I had to distract-"

"I understand Miss Bonbon, we heard it all." He took a long sip from his Beacon mug, "Good job in that regard. Miss Bonbon?" He glanced towards Raspberry,

"That wasn't fair..." she huffed, rubbing her sore neck and forehead.

"Well then, shall we." He spun and led the way further into his office.

"What are you doing here Ruby, I mean not that it's not nice to see you!" She smiled

"Rude much..." Raspberry muttered,

"I think it would be better if you heard it from Ozpin, he's the one that called you here anyway."

"Please," he gestured from behind his desk, "have a seat." He took his seat as well while Professor Goodwitch came in from the elevator and took a spot beside him. "I'm going to try and make this brief, so bare with me. From your last mission we were able to learn that Black Venom is being contracted by someone we've come to know as MOTS. The data you've collected, plus the dust sample was a perfect match. They are in heavy supply of such heavy weaponry, not to mention void dust, we have a serious problem on our hands. One of many."

"Okay you made us get that sample, but what's so special about void dust? I still don't see the big idea. Hero has a sword coated in the stuff." Raspberry said,

"Exactly." Ozpin replied,

"Say what now?"

"Void dust, piercing dust. It can cut through the toughest of metals, auras, Grimm bones, and Atlas mechs like butter." Glynda explained.

"What?! Something like that exists?!"

"Yes, it's a very, very rare dust type... or at least it use to be until recently it started popping up like wild fire. First a army using nothing but void dust swords attacked the cafeteria and attempted to capture Hero. Killing one, and injuring more." She couldn't believe her ears. She knew that it started off as some party before and they had trashed the place, but nothing had been out of place the next morning. An army? She glanced at her sister who's eyes were now wide open. He finished his sip of coffee after his oh so dramatic pause, "You heard correctly. Then you confirm the reports of the Black Venom using the dust as well. Not just the same type, but the same strand from Hero's sword, meaning they are connected. Now, MOTS is a very dangerous individual, but we can't allow him to supply those revolutionists with deadly weapons such as these. Not to mention MOTS already has his own legion waiting to strike."

"We have no idea where to start looking for him however." Glynda spoke up, "We need a way for him to lead us there."

"A legion?" Strawberry muttered.

"Sounds like you need bait, and you have the perfect thing to dangle!" Raspberry cheesed while Glynda gave Ozpin a sideways glance. Strawberry and Wenge both seemed dumbfounded about what her adorable little sister said. Use bait?

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what we were going to do." Ozpin said, agreeing with her to Strawberry's dismay.

"Score one for me heh! And let me guess, you want us to get the bait back and find out just where the big fish is hiding!" Ozpin slightly chocked on his coffee before speaking,

"I'm shocked you know that already." Strawberry wasn't. Though naive at times, and known mostly for being the cute and cuddly kitty slinger, she was still her sister, and they were both smart and quick on there feet.

"I know a thing or two about playing bait! Besides, with the details you've just given its pretty obvious. You said he's a very dangerous person, and that he wants Hero, and that you have no idea where he's at, and you need to find a way for him to lure us to his base, more or less. So your asking us, not a team like CFVY, or some other powerful team, you need stealth, and to find the base. Trojan horse much? How bad does MOTS want him? Can we put him on display after getting a way to track him? Home in on his location perhaps and save him, finding his base so we're able to prepare for a later strike?" He nodded,

"Miss Bonbon, would you like to take over this briefing?"

"Hehe, no thanks! I've only put together what you have told us so far. Was I right?"

"Very. I'm very impressed."

"Meeoww! Hehe." He sipped his coffee with a smile.

"So I take it you don't have a problem with that course of action?"

"Well..." Ras thought before she answered, "What exactly is this MOTS capable of? I wouldn't be thrilled if we arrive just to find out he's been... lost to us. The good has to outweigh the bad. We would have to act fast, any time lost could be fatal. And if we allow him to actually get his hands on Hero, it sounds as if it would do way more harm then good, not to mention leading our own into a trap. HARP, won't be happy." Strawberry agreed with her,

"Can we know more about what we're up against?" Strawberry asked as he nodded while hitting a few keys on his screen.

"All the vital information will be provided for you, as always." Her scroll started to vibrate, "This information is to only be viewed by your teams, above classified. If this gets out, you and your teams will be held accountable. Review it, and we will go over the official briefing in two days."

"Why the hush hush for?" Raspberry asked,

"Simple." Ruby said. "If I was on the outside of it and heard we had been invaded so easily, I'd panic. My panic would cause others to pain, and fear to rise. As the numbers grow-"

"The more the Grimm will pick up on it and be attracted here." Strawberry finished, "So remind me why Ruby is here, not to be rude or anything." She said with a smile towards the Crimson Huntress.

"You will be going into a dangerous environment. More then usual. I want you to have support from an experienced team should things go bad, and not have to wait long for backup."

"Hmm... I see."

"Two will stay to keep the rendezvous point safe while the other will accompany you to find Hero. We have only best guesses about what the layout will be, but like I said, everything has been sent to you. Call this homework if you may. And Wenge is simply here because he was able to pull the information we needed from your last mission to determine both groups are indeed connected." Strawberry was scrolling through what had been sent to her scroll. Her eyes picking out things such as Shadow Guards, Stark, Robin, void dust, but her eyes stopped at creation of Grimm and human form Grimm.

""Excuse me, human form Grimm?" It was Ruby who answered.

"The people who attacked us were like a bunch of ninjas, to put it lightly. They looked like us, sort of, though with black skin and burning red eyes. Apparently they are clones, strong, but lack aura so we were able to finish them off quickly like Grimm. In fact, without the bones on the outside of their bodies, they were easier. As long as you can avoid getting chopped up by them. Though, being they look humanoid, it's a little harder to kill them to be honest. But we were ambushed, and we had to fight to survive."

"You were there Ruby?" Ras asked

"Yeah... Weiss was in the middle of her song when she appeared, Robin. Next thing we knew there were hundreds of those Shadow Guards as there called, busting through all the windows. It was a long fight, and after it was over, their bodies vanished into thin air like Grimm. Even their weapons."

"So Hero, or Stark, was created by MOTS solely to boost his own power and prolong his life. But he got away." Strawberry turned toward her sister in slight disbelief. She herself was scanning through her own scroll. She knew the tone she was using as well, she was focused, and hurt. "Tortured to get stronger then would eventually be absorbed by MOTS..."

"Correct again Miss Bonbon."

"DISGUSTING..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry... MOTS needs to be stopped! This is terrible!" The room went silent after her sisters remark. Ozpin, Glynda and Ruby in silent agreement, and Strawberry was still scanning the info. Clearly Ras had taken most of it in already.

"You are even more brighter then I expected Miss Bonbon."

"Hmm... oh thank you! I think..." She replied, instantly chipper again.

"But you are correct, yet again. He needs to be stopped, and he will be in due time. But steps need to be taken before we get to that phase, I appreciate your passion. I see you took in a large amount as it is, but I want you to share this with your teams before we discuss it again. Understood?"

"Yes Professor Ozpin." Raspberry replied,

"Yes sir." Wenge said,

"Yes Professor." Strawberry said last,

"Ruby's teams was present during the attack so she's ahead, so if you have questions, you can ask her." Glynda said.

"And I'd be happy to help!"

* * *

The two of them, Peach and Kayreen had just arrived back to Beacon from visiting the marketplaces in Vale. Kay was rubbing her back as they stepped off the airship.

"Its ok love, were safely on the ground." Able to keep it down, but still a slave to motion sickness. She giggled while wrapping her arm through Peaches. They had picked up a few supplies and drinks for there 3rd mid week Wednesday dinner. Since Hero still could not leave Beacon, herself and Rouge came up with the idea of having a team dinner once a week. Ariel being the master cook would make a meal, and Rouge would assist her and learn in the process. The week first week, Rouge had burnt a turkey Ariel had spent hours to prepare. Even burning the side dishes, so they ended up watching a movie and ordering pizza instead. That was when they found out Rouge was a terrible cook, prompting Ariel to start teaching her. And the team dinner somehow turned into a couples dinner. Rouge was feeling left out from Ariel and Hero always being so close since they had become official.

"As long as Rocket doesn't burn down the dorms, I'll be fine." Kay giggled some more. They continued arm in arm through the main entrance of the dormitory, and she caught a whiff of a sweet smelling apple pie.

"Mmmm. Sounds like they're already finished!" The both turned the corner to see Destin chatting with Hero outside the door, both turning to greet there friends.

"Is it safe?" Peach asked, Hero shrugged,

"Who knows. Rocket kicked us all out and told us to come back in 5 minutes, 20 minutes ago. I tried to go in but it didn't work out..."

"That's a light way of putting it," Destin snorted, "Ariel and her black eyes were waiting at the door and dared us to take a step closer, I was about to but Hero boy stopped me."

"She would have chewed your head off and used it as seasoning for whatever she's cooking." Peach teased, though she was completely serious.

"Even I try not to mess with her when she's like that." Hero said.

"Well then... what have you two been up to?" Peach asked,

"Your looking at it..." Hero said.

"Umm... hey Peach," Kayreen squeezed her arm while looking away, "I need a minute if you don't mind..." she turned her head and looked up into her eyes. Peach analyzed her green eyes, noticing the faintest twitch to her left eyebrow knowing exactly what she needed to do. They had been in Vale all day and she didn't treat herself once.

"Sure thing. Just be back in time."

"I wouldn't miss it for all the dust in the kingdom." She winked while grabbing Peaches hand and kissing it.

"I need something from the room, I'll be back as well yall. C'mon Kay." Destin walked up beside her and petted her head, leading her across the hall to their own room. As he held the door for Kay, she looked back towards Peach with a soft smile.

"I'm happy that's working out for you two." Hero commented, "You uh, deserve to be happy, weird pair but hey who am I to judge."

"They do say opposites attract, right Catfish?" Hero chuckled,

"Nice, well I can't say your wrong there. It's certainly not what I came here for. Real companionship, real friends..." He inched closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We're more then just friends Hero, were family." He smiled back at her and nodded. The three of her teammates were like a second family to her. She had grown closer to them then she was with her brother. The bonds they forged in the small amount of time from laughter, sadness, pain, joy. From food fights, to video games, class projects, constant pranking and Rouges thunderous snores. From fighting for their lives against Shadow Guards, to cooking dinners and sparring in class. Especially between her and Hero, he was more then just her leader, he was like a big brother. The unspoken bond they shared, and vow to always stand by his side no matter what. As she had displayed on that fateful day, though next time her trust in him would not be shaken. She knew he would do anything and stop at nothing to make sure his team was safe.

"What's in the bag?" He asked, almost forgetting she was suppose to pick some things up, now wondering if they were waiting for her inside.

"A few drinks, among other things." His left cat ear and eyebrow perked up as she knocked. The second time her knuckle hit the door it swung open. Ariel standing in the way acting as the gate keeper, black eyes glaring up at Peach. They flashed amber as she smiled,

"Good, your here." and she reached out and grabbed her hand, leading her inside and slamming the door shut as Hero attempted to move forward.

"Hey! What gives?!" His muffled voice could be heard behind the closed door, Peach could almost picture his face of betrayal from Ariel he must have been now feeling.

"No boys allowed!" Rouge called out from the other side of the room, setting a table up. "What took so long Groot?!" Rouge grabbed the bags from Peach, taking the bottles of soda out and putting the brown bag from Chocolate Moose on her bed. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hello! Are yall finished yet? I'm starrrrving!" Kayreen sang from the other side of the door. Ariel nodded her approval towards Rouge.

"Sure, come on in Angel dust." The door burst open with Kay taking charge, Hero behind her and Destin following.

"Something smells delicious!" Kayreen was clearly excited about eating.

"I wonder what she made." Questioned Destin as he walked over to Rouge by the couch and hugged her.

"Knowing Ariel, I'd say seafood." Hero replied,

"That is correct! Fresh lobster delivered straight from the Castles bay. Best in all of Mistral! Best in ALL the land!"

"So seafood." Destin said in agreement.

"Best, in all the land!" Ariel continued in her royal accent, she prided her cooking, "Grilled lobster tails, something simple yet divine! Muahh!" She started handing out plates and blowing kisses out, completely in rare form, as everyone took their seats. "Don't judge me Destin, I see that face. I cant help it if i love cooking!" Hero sat at the head of the table, while Peach took the side to his left, along with Kay who was next Rouge with Destin across from her. "And Rocket made some shrimp alfresco. Totally impossible to burn, even for her!"

"I'm sure she'll find a way. She burns everything." Destin commented.

"Just hope sure won't burn your heart." Hero commented,

"Dude, she burned me nude in the girls spa room. I can't take it."

"With a stiffie too!" Kay said between her own laughter.

"Speaking of burning things..." Rouge smirked as she got up and walked over to the couch, picking the bag up that Peach had picked up earlier. What was inside, was payback for the shower incident. Peach was still having trouble sleeping after seeing Destin in the spa earlier in the week. She knew Rouge felt bad. He didn't even try to tell Goodwitch who had done that to him, he tried to take the blame even though she already knew. Getting him in even more trouble. Janitorial work and a lot of detentions were going around at the moment. It's as if Goodwitch has no life but to stay late after school. Talk of making Kayreen a second person for detentions, since she's there every day anyway. That would be fun to watch... The things she would do to the poor kids trapped in detention. She shook her head and smiled down at the blue eyed Dust head who was looking at her with a suspicious face and a smirk. She can't read minds can she?

"Oh, you didn't!" Peach turned to face Destin who was now in the air with joy, a new pink leather jacket clutched in his arms. She shook her head, this kid and his pink... "Its better then the last one! You shouldn't have!"

"Well since the other one, well ya know... went up in ashes..."

"Rouge, I have many spares. Remember, I live with the Dust demon, I'm prepared."

"I'm right here ya know! Fear me!" She called out as Destin continued,

"But this one is so much better!" He completely ignored her,

"Did you hear me? Fine, RIP." Peach snapped her head just as Kayreen flicked her wrist as the jacket disappeared from his hand.

"WHERE DID IT..." she looked back at Destin who now had the jacket on. "Don't scare me like that Kay..." she must have moved it from his hand to his body, throwing him off guard.

"I'm not that evil... all the time... maybe... oh never mind..." Peach pet Kay's head who seemed to love it. Shaking her head she focused her gaze on the back of the jacket Destin now wore. In black was a Spartan helmet with a red Rocket going through the middle.

"That seems a little backwards." Hero commented as Destin and Rouge took their seats.

"Sideways or forward it still looks good." Destin retorted, "I know you want one, besides what do you know about those things." He winked at Rouge,

"Yeah, we all know what his emblem would be... Cats head and a fishes body,"

"Catfish!"

"Here here!" Kay said in agreement.

"More like a Shark chowing down on a cute kitty!"

"Well now that we got that settled, here have some food, I swear I didn't poison it!" Ariel said just a little to sweetly.

"Pizza night again?"

"Taste test! Just have Hero try it, she wouldn't put him in danger."

"Don't be so sure about that." He replied and was rewarded with a elbow to the arm. "Case, and point... anyway..." Everyone took their seats and Hero raised his drink, tall glass of milk. Who could blame him, he was in great shape after all. "I want to just say that, these past few weeks have been the best of my life. That's not saying much considering... but the fact is I never knew such bonds could exist. Through the good and the bad, we've already gotten so close, all of us. I can't wait to see what the next few years will bring. Knowing each of you is a pleasure. To my friends, to my family." He nodded and took a drink, everyone else followed suit.

"Hero boy and his speeches I swear." Destin said, Rouge pinching his arm.

"Future just says what we're all thinking so we don't have to, we can't all play the softie!"

"Your real funny shorty."

"Don't call me short furrball!"

"Omnomnomnom! Yall are, omnomnom, still talking? nomnomnom." Kayreen said with a full mouth, chewing and moaning in pure bliss. Peach looked around as that was the last word said as silence came over the table. All that could be heard was chewing and sounds of satisfaction as everyone devoured the meal before them. Kay was halfway finished with her seconds as everyone one else was just getting a second plate. Not only were the lobster tails so decadent, she had made a lot. Along with the creamy shrimp pasta on the side, everyone was too focused on eating.

"Sooo, nomnom, good!" Kay said between chews. After eating dinner and desert, apple pie courtesy of Ariel again, they all huddled on the couch and watched Lazer Team. Kay was fast asleep in her arms about halfway through, sleeping in a state of pure bliss most likely. Her head muzzled close to Peaches chest seeking warmth. Ariel was in the same position with Hero as her head now lay resting in his lap while he ran his fingers through her red hair. She, along with Rouge, Destin and Hero were the only ones still awake. She was sure Ariel spent a long time cooking with how things turned out. She must have been pooped. She would need her rest for tonight anyway.

It was 11 PM when the movie ended, but team HARP was just starting there night.

"How has it been?" Destin asked,

"The last one was rough." Hero replied as Rouge snorted a laugh out.

"Rough? If you call Groot here trying to one man a Goliath simply, rough, then I don't want to see hard!"

"What do you mean?" Destin looked suspicious,

"Well, when we got to wave 25 with the Goliath, the first time we've even seen it so far, Peach just charged it. Causing us the match." Ariel said nonchalantly.

"I'm never going to live this down..." she dug her head into her folded arms. Rouge broke out in laughter as she tried to speak, and used her hand to demonstrate what happened,

"Here's little baby Groot, and this huge thing is the Goliath. She runs up to it and it flicks her with its trunk and she goes light speed into the wall. Her aura went from 80 to 1. So the sim shuts off and we lost. I barely got to see the thing before it took her out! Gotta start back at one now!" She chuckled some more, "Groot got one shot by its trunk!"

"It still hurts, thank you for being concerned."

"No one said to charge it haha!" Rouge continued in laughter, "Well none of us figured it would hit that hard, if it was me I'd probably be RIP." Hero shook his head,

"The worst it can do is shatter your aura. After that it will instantly shut off, 15% or lower as a matter of fact, you're fine.

"You wiped us Groot!"

"Is that what nearly dieing is called now? Oh I'm sorry." She replied while waving her hand and shooing Rouge away. While hugging and giving Kayreen a goodnight kiss on the cheek, the others said there goodbyes as well. Destin picked up Rouge and held her while he kissed her.

"Tell no one about this..." she muttered,

"It looks like he's kissing a little baby!" Hero teased,

"It know where you sleep Furrball! Keep talking and you will end up in the spa room nude AND bald!"

"And I won't care what the explanation is, I wont be amused." Ariel added,

"Your suppose to be on my side!" He said as Rouges arm flew out to high five Ariel's hand, "Bunch of traitors..."

"Don't worry bro, I got your back." Destin said as Rouge poked his chest and cleared her throat. "Uhh... sorry bro..."

"Be safe Peachpuff. Ill see you in the morning okay?" Peach leaned in to her touch as she caressed the side of her face, giving her a soft smile before getting off of her tip toes. They said there goodbyes to there friends, and after all four took showers to prepare as usual. As usual, Peach and Rouge made fun of Catfish when they took showers together. No one complained though cause they actually were faster then herself or Rouge. And they got two showers done at once. Rouge had suggested they do the same.

"I can get in all your hard to reach places Groot!" She was tempted, but kindly declined that offer. Not sure if she was serious or not, most likely the former. After getting ready, it was time for another round down in the sim rooms...

* * *

The next few days had been hectic, both her team and SWDO had been pouring over all the data they could find about Hero and his father, sister as well. Even reading the ancient book were Ozpin had found out about Hero and his father, The Master of Time and Space. Gathering all they could before they had to meet with Ozpin. Both teams were now in his office, along with Professor Qrow the advanced weapons teacher, Professor Goodwitch, and Destin, leader of team DICK. From what they gathered, the Master of Time and Space, or MOTS as they had started calling him, was near death. His secret to his eternal life was every few hundreds of years he needed to absorb a powerful life force. Using part of his DNA, he was able to make a child from scratch using the properties he needed, and infuse it with power. Hero happened to be one that escaped, and now MOTS needed him back. Time was clearly of essence as they tried to capture him in the middle of school. Professor Goodwitch claimed that one of her sources said he was waiting for when Hero was not safe on school grounds. So the plan was to send Hero out on a mission with his team with much needed backup. His own team would never go along with it, so he and they would have to be kept in the dark. Raspberry didn't like it one bit, but there was nothing she could say or do that would change Ozpin's plans. The best she could to is make sure everything went according to plan and Hero was brought back safely. They had one mission, rescue Hero, only engage if absolutely necessary. Raspberry tried to suppress a yawn in her hand and failed as her whole body stretched itself out and she yawned out loud.

"Are we boring you Ras?" Destin asked her,

"Not at all Spartan-sama! Just been up for the past few days going over this crap."

"Crap huh?" Ozpin said bluntly, "This, crap can be the difference between life and death."

"Sorry Senpai!" Raspberry squealed,

"Oh lighten up Oz. The kitty gang here has been putting a lot of overtime into this." Qrow spoke up. Ozpin then glanced towards Glynda who nodded,

"Very well. This is just a very serious matter."

"And I can assure you, no one here is taking it lightly Professor." Strawberry said, "Which is why we've been going over this inch by inch." Raspberry nodded herself in agreement,

"We all know what's at stake here." Raspberry said, "That being said, will you be able to get him alone?" She asked Destin who didn't look up as he responded,

"Yeah... I don't like betraying his trust like this, but yeah."

"That also means-" Ozpin started to say as he was cut off.

"Yeah yeah, my team can't know either, I know." Irritation all in his voice. He was being asked to lure a very close friend of his into a supposed trap. They all had to trust in the data. MOTS needed Hero, but he would need to prepare first. Giving ROSE and SWDO a short window to learn the location and free him.

"If everything goes according to plan then and they do take the bait, which I'm sure Robin will be leading the party, your job is to get the remains of HARP and your team back to Beacon asap."

"There are NOT, going to be happy with just hoping on a Bullhead and leaving. That's not happening..." Destin retorted.

"I have a feeling they wouldn't. CFVY should be there the whole time in case things get out of hand, also to help with the withdrawal. Hopefully Coco can knock some sense into them."

"Good luck..." Destin muttered under his breath, thankfully none of he Professors seemed to pick up on it.

"I know there good, but if they get ambushed, will they be okay?" Raspberry asked. Qrow nodded to Ozpin who in turn hit a switch on his desk as a monitor popped up, showing Team HARP in combat with an army of black figures.

"This is from 2 weeks ago." Ozpin pointed out as it showed Rouge blasting skyward to avoid getting impaled, while Hero took out two Guards that tried to fire after her. Ariel was struggling with four guards as Peach finally got close and was able to get them off of her, but not before taking a few hits in her back. Peach teleported to a clear spot and fell on a knee while Ariel used her Trident spears to slow the progress of the guards, trapping their legs in ice. Rouge turned them to dust with her left arm as she flew past, using the right to take shots at others. She was brought down hard as a blade shot out and wrapped around her leg. In a white flash, Hero was by her side as he used his main blade to slice the cord on her leg, and his other to propel them up towards the ceiling. They were good, real good. But from what Raspberry could tell, they were on the defensive. Ozpin used a finger to swipe to the next image, "This is from the other night." Hero cartwheeled over a group, cutting them down with both blades as he landed near Ariel. Out of nowhere, came Rouge riding her flames towards Peach who was using both sword and shield to fight off a mob on her. Rouge reached down with her left arm as she passed over, hooking it in some weird part of the white knights armor and blasted her away, not before dropping a small red orb that took out the whole group in a white explosion. The instant Peach's boots touched the ground, she was moving, sword ahead of her as the axe on the end of her sword shot out, impaling a long line of the Guards. Rouge now on her back, kept her sides clear by turning everything into ashes as Peach charged forward, taking off limb after limb ruthlessly. Hero and Ariel were now back to back, Hero using his swords to keep the enemy at bay, while Ariel spun her Trident high in the air, and it came crashing down creating an enormous explosion. Out of the top if the small mushroom cloud came Hero, hilt in hand soaring towards the ceiling out of harm, Ariel in his other arm as she used her Trident to fire lightning bolts down at the enemy below, clearing another landing spot as they went back on the attack. Among the bad ass fight they were putting up, they barely spoke to each other, simple commands, and the occasional shout of something that sounded like Iron Paws, Smores, and Cat fish. Fancy team names, Ras would need to come up with some code names like that.

"O M G! There're really REALLY good!" She squealed while Ozpin raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

"Indeed. They have been at if for the past three weeks actually. Every night. Part of me fears if they are ambushed this plan will fail. Not that I want them to fail..." he quickly added,

"Ok, so they're good, we get that..." Ochre grumbled from somewhere behind her.

"So they can take care of themselves." Strawberry said, "So the idea, this Village 30 minutes outside of Vale reported that there Grimm Defense Towers are down, possible sabotage. No, definite. You send in teams HARP, DICK and JNPR to help out. Destin patrols outside with Hero, drawing in Robin for the ambush-"

"Either way I'm not going down without a fight. She's going to have to beat me to get to Hero." Destin interrupted and Ozpin nodded.

""Very well Mr. Roseus. But if it comes to that and she does take the bait, you must let her leave with him. Other wise all this would have been for nothing and we would be back to square one."

"Not to mention if Robin fails again, apparently she will be punished and who knows when the next opportunity will arise." Strawberry turned a soft soft in the Spartans direction, "Please have faith in us." He sighed in defeat. "So carrying on, when we get word that they have arrived, we will launch ourselves and hone in on the tracker that has been placed on his sword which should lead us to him."

"Correct Miss Bonbon. When you do find out where it leads you, the rest will be up to you. I know thinking on your feet and improvising is your strong suit, so I'll be placing you in charge of the joint teams." Strawberry nodded in approval. "Well then, I believe that's all for now. Make sure to get a good night's rest. Ladies, gentlemen..." he nodded while everyone got up and headed for the elevator, all but Qrow and Goodwitch. Her sisters team was the first in, and Destin waited with the rest of her team.

"So kid," Sangria wrapped her arm through Destin's, "you excited about tomorrow?" He shrugged out of her grasp.

"I'm not a kid... and no, why would I be."

"Aww, you can spend the night with us if you want daddy." He cringed as she tried to grab his arm again but he blurred away, hiding behind Olive.

"Ill pass. Rouge would kill me."

"Is that the only reason?" Ebony teased as the five of them started to go into the elevator.

"Ill catch the next one..." he took a step back,

"Aww what's the matter?" Sangria asked. He ignored her and as the door slid closed, Raspberry squeezed her way out.

"Hey! Ras..." Olive called to her as the door shut, drowning out any further remarks.

"I'm sorry about that Spartan." He shook his head while looking away,

"Its just Destin. I don't even know who gave me that name anyway." He sighed, "How do you put up with that one?" He asked.

"O M G... it wasn't easy at all. At first she tottes wanted to murder me. Now she's just super bipolar! She tries to make light of bad situations, though she's terrible at it."

"No kidding..." he muttered,

"And Ebony just follows in her steps for the most part."

"Yeah, figures."

"It couldn't have been easy starting with Kayreen huh? I've heard the stories. They invited me on that little prank but I passed on it hehe." He slightly chuckled.

"Yeahhh... It was rough at first, but you get use to up. Eh I'm always up for a challenge. She keeps things interesting I suppose. Besides, with her skill, and her heart I'm willing to overlook all of the child play."

"Totally! I so feel that way for Sangria. She is our 2nd best fighter. When push comes to shove, she's out there on the front."

"Makes sense..." It got quiet again as the elevator came back up and the door open, both stepping in as he hit the down button.

"Soooo... were you and Hero always this close? It seems like you have a lot of respect for him."

"I do. Dudes been through hell and back, far worse then me at least... actually, the first time we really started talking was after the cafe ambush. He was mad at the world and I had to knock him down a few notches to make him come to his senses. He's grown a lot in the short time I've known him. He's He said good friend, real humble, and someone you would want having your back in a fight."

"Tell me about it! Like O M G, I went crazy when seeing him spar!"

"Is that why you ambushed us in the hall that day?"

"Weeeell hehe!" She blushed and mindlessly grabbed her tail, "That was all Sangria's idea!"

"Figures."

"I was like we can't just do that to them! And she's all, it's just a joke! She enjoys making people feel weird for some odd reason, but it was pretty funny to see Hero squirm like that." Destin snorted a laugh out,

"Yeah, major awkward for him. Unlike you he doesn't view himself as the cute and cuddly type." *DING* The elevator came to a stop,

"I guess they fixed that..."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing hehe!" He nodded,

"Catch you later Raspberry."

"Hey wait!" She reached out and grabbed his arm, slightly pulling him back as he turned his head with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise we will get him back. What ever it takes, we won't fail. We can't." His face didn't change as he shrugged,

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about walking my best friend into a trap. He would forgive me, Rouge is gonna a hate me... She may be a hothead, and do nothing but read comics in class, but she's a smart girl. She'll see through the whole thing."

"Do you love her?"

"Wha, huh?!" He jumped, "love? Um I mean I haven't known her that long. We can say a strong real strong like..."

"Well, I know she feels deeply for you. She may be mad at first, but she will get over it. Trust me." He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Maybe, but it's still gonna suck. But thanks Raspberry."

"You can call me Ras B T DUBBS." She said cheerfully,

"Sure thing Ras." He replied as he petted her head,

"And smile!" She wrapped her arms around him in a head and poked his cheek with her tail. He hesitated before hugging her back. She could feel the tension in him bleed away as he had a smile on when she pulled back. "See its not so hard hehe!"

"Yeah your right."

"Later kiddo!" He sighed,

"Not a kid..."

"Hehe!" She turned and ran off to follow the whims of her tired body. In need of a cat nap and a good rub down...

* * *

One thing that cleared her head, another thing she enjoyed, gazing up at the twinkling stars high above as well as the shattered moon. Noting a few stars streaking by and dancing high above, such a beautiful sight to view alone. A pity. However it gave her other things to think of, like how the moon ended up that way, is that where the Grimm came from, had anyone ever been there? Random questions that allowed her mind to drift. Sitting on the roof and realizing she was almost out of time, Strawberry sighed and slowly started to sink through, closing her eyes as she went through two random rooms as she didn't want to see anything that would be private or scar her for life. As she passed through the final floor into her room, she looked down and noticed a dark shadow looming over her still body that was lying under the covers. If she could blush in this form, she was sure her face was lit up. Already guessing who it was, she returned to her body as she melded back in. Now back in place, she opened her eyes. Wenge on his knees, had his head down off to the side just off of her pillow. How long had he been like that. His head snapped up before she could even speak,

"Strawberry..." he whispered in her ear, close enough that she could feel the heat from his breath. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stalk. Something had just felt, empty in the room. When I came over you felt, cold, then I figured you might be out of body." She smiled as he started to move away, "Uh, sorry if I'm intruding." Thankful it was still dark, him being human couldn't see her blushing cheeks.

"Its fine, I just needed some fresh air, well, fresh sights."

"Well, sorry for the intrusion again. Good night Strawberry." He nodded as he got up and started back towards his bed. Without thinking, her hand flew out and grasped his.

"Uh..." he turned his head and looked down at her. "I... you... can't sleep either?" She whispered . A small smile spread on his lips,

"Honestly I don't sleep much, anymore." Her curiosity peaked, she asked,

"Why not?" He glanced towards Ochre's messy bed, him sleeping on top and his covers, like always, bunched up in the corner.

"Its... a long story." Unlike Ochre, he was the quiet one. Though they had been partners for four weeks, she still did not know much about him. Just that he was a humble and caring gentleman despite his dark nature.

"I've been told I'm a really good listener with my extra set of ears." She smiled as big as she could, not sure if he could see it or not. He chuckled as his one exposed eye squinted down at her. A moment of silent passed as she glanced back at her hand that was still holding his, feeling her palm slick with sweat! "O M G!" Instantly letting go and covering her mouth.

"MMmmmerrrmmhmmm... keep it... zzzzz... down... zzzz... Ras... zzzzz... birds... zzzzzzzzzzz." Diamond muttered between her soft but audible snores.

"I UM!..." She stammered, sure her face was as pink as her hair. He smiled back down at her and placed a finger or her lips,

"Shhhh. Before Diamond murders us." He whispered, moving it away she nodded her shaky head. Her heart was pounding through her chest.

"Want to uh... umm... get some fresh air?" He chuckled again and held his hand out, pulling her up. She was still in her pajamas, which consisted of her Strawberry patterned pants and green blouse, but it would be warm enough outside, hopefully. Wenge was already fully dressed, guessing he never really did sleep. She grabbed her glasses before they left the room, and he led her up the three flights of stairs to the roof. As reached he out to the door, it opened and he almost crashed into another red headed student in the most skimpy pajamas she had even seen. Tiny teal boy shorts that she was sure we're just underwear, and a tiny tank top, though she did have a huge white robe around her. She identified the girl as Ariel. Fellow faunus and member of team HARP. Also lover of the one they were supposed to save later in the day, who was close behind her holding the door open.

"Uh oh, looks like our secret spot has been found Hero." She teased as she noticed Hero pull one of Destin's moves as he rubbed the back of his neck, at least he had sweat pants and a t-shirt on.

"Just doing a little after spar star gazing, heh."He muttered.

"Same here! Ermm, umm..." Completely thrown off guard of how suspiosus she looked going up to the roof this late just after two well known lovers, "Well ah, good night you two..." Strawberry said, no other words were exchanged as they all just nodded at each other, Hero holding the door open as her and Wenge passed through. She grabbed her shoulders as she noticed it actually was a little chilly. From behind her Wenge didn't waste any time by taking his jacket off and placing it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." He replied with a nod as they walked over to the edge. The stars were still twinkling and dancing in the skies.

"Nice night."

"It is, even more so in person."

"So why can't you sleep?" He asked, getting straight to the point. "We got a big day ahead of us you know. We need our leader to be at 100 percent."

"Have you ever seen me at less?" She replied with a smirk, "Besides, were only as good as our weakest link."

"Nice dodge there."

"Yeah yeah... I always get this way before a mission. This is no ordinary mission. It feels like THEE mission. What we do later will set the stage for everything to come. It has to go perfect, or not at all."

"Always the perfectionist huh. Just don't push yourself to hard and everything will work out."

"Yeah... my mind is just racing I guess. Honestly talking about it more doesn't help..." another few moments of silence passed as they gazed at the stars. "So why don't you sleep?" He turned away and held his hand.

"I've never seen so many stars out in a single night before..."

"Nice dodge to you as well my good man." She tried to joke but he turned even farther away. She reached out for his arm and tugged at it, "Don't shut me out Wenge, please, it's me..." he sighed and looked down at her pleading face, telling he nearly melted, he turned away quickly.

"It was a long time ago... back when I was yay high," he gestured with his hand, placing it slightly above his knee, "One day I was sleeping in my bed with my family. We weren't a rich bunch... me, my younger brother and sister all shared the bed with me. We went to sleep one day... next thing I wake when someone pulled a black pillow case off of my face... the next hour I'm put into a slave dust mine, filled to the brim with kids my age, never to hear or see my family... and I... I... I, don't want to talk about it." He said sharply. She reached out, grab his chin this time. She tried to pull his head to face hers, but he resisted.

"Wenge... do you trust me?" She needed to get through to her partner at some point, and let him know she would be there for him, even though she was sure he knew. He nodded, and she tried again, not expecting to see what she did. He allowed her to turn his head to face her, and from underneath his eye patch, a tear was rolling down. His good eye avoiding her gaze. Without thinking, she ran her hand up his cheek and to the patch, slowly moving it aside as she looked in. Nothing was left. Not a scar, not a fake, no cybernetic, nothing. Just a empty hole where his eyeball should have been. And again without thinking, she leaned up and kissed just below it before wiping the single tear and replacing the patch. She pulled him in close, resting his head against her chest as she played with his hair. Maybe a bit overboard, but he didn't complain. She felt his body shudder twice as they both fell into silence. "It will be fine. But like you said, we both should be getting some rest."

"Can we just, stay out here, just a few more minutes..."

"Of course. As long as you want." She looked back up at the stars as she kept playing with his dark brown hair, thankfully he sort of opened up to her. Not fully, but it was a start. And he could trust her, which made her feel better as well. Reminding her of the day they had first met...

* * *

 **Present day. Five minutes after the capture of Hero...**

"What the fuck do you mean gone?!" She yelled out. So loud everyone in the village, no, even the people back at Beacon must have heard. What was most creepy about it was that Rouges mouth was open, she was the one with the dirty mouth, yet it was Peach's voice. She literally took the words out of her mouth, stunning her. Not sure if she was more shocked Peach had cursed, or Hero actually gotten captured. "Another prank right?" Destin shook his head as he cradled Ariel in his arms, unsure of why.

"You were suppose to be with him!" Rouge shouted, "The hell happened to Jaws?"

"It was Robin. Hero traded his capture for her life, there was nothing we could do..." He replied,

"There has to be something we can do." Chris said as the rest of team DICK approached, along with Jaune and Coco. They were gathered at the center of village while the rest of CFVY and JNPR were gathered by the gates keeping watch. Destin shook his head before he replied,

"There IS nothing we can do. The only thing we can do, is go to Ozpin and see what he has to say about it."

"We're not leaving without him!" Peach called out,

"And where do you expect to find him?!" Coco called back, "Do you have any idea where the base is?"

"No but we-"

"I didn't think so. The best thing to do is head back, take care of your injured teammate, and form a plan. Like the kid said, there is nothing we can do."

"Not a kid..."

"You really expect us to just forget about him?" Peach said, "Hero would move heaven and Remnant to find anyone of us!"

"Did you hear what I just said?" Coco retorted

"Peach, look..." Jaune walked over to his younger sister and placed a arm around her, "He's a tough guy, he will be fine." Rouge could hear the faint sound of a approaching Bullhead,

"Jaune is right, and you know that better then us. Everything is going as it should. The two of you need to get back to Beacon and report this to Ozpin, and Ariel needs medical attention." Rouge looked back over at Destin who was surprisingly calm, though angry with Ariel's limp form in his arms. The rest of his team looked to be in shock. Coco, calm as ever really started to urk her. If she was lost, she would hope Coco would be throwing a fit and telling everyone where to shove it. 'Everything is going as it should'... she started to slowly piece things together as Kayreen and Jaune tried to comfort Peach who was losing it for the first time ever.

"Rouge Chris-"

"Shut your fucking mouth..." she said, barely audible.

"Excuse me? Turn off-"

"I said shut your fucking mouth!" She cried out at the top of her lungs, unconsciously blasting a fire ball right over her sisters head. "You pieces of shit used him as bait... Didn't you?!" Everything got quiet as Peach came back to her sences, shrugging Jaune and Kayreen off of her.

"What do you mean Rouge, bait?"

"They wanted her to capture Hero. I've got a feeling this whole thing was just for him, we finally get a mission and this happens? Was this the reason Ozpin FINALLY gave us a mission, so Hero could be used as bait, and not tell us? I also would have heard if CFVY landed, I can hear a Bullhead coming now, convenient time to cart us away... Fucking pawns of Ozpin... Coco what the hell?" She hesitated, while Peach looked in the sky confused, looking for the still absent Bullhead,

"Its not what you think."

"Des don't tell me..." he didn't flinch, turn, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Rouge... I-"

"Groot get Ariel." Without hesitation she jumped over to Destin and ripped her out of his arms, cradling her in her own. "If they want us to leave fine, fuck them." Rouge turned her back on them, Peach following, and started towards the edge of the village.

"Rouge wai-" She felt a hand on her shoulder and was instanly near the gate. Rouge turned and looked up at Peach, wearing a face of pure fury.

"We don't need them. We will drop off Ariel and find him ourselves. Go, get to the Bullhead, open the door and get me a clear line of sight. The quicker we get the hell out of here the better. The stink here is making me sick." Rouge nodded as she changed Cinis and Pulverem and blasted skyward. Following her ear she caught sight of the approaching Bullhead. She rocketed towards the side of it, hitting a panel on the side near the door as it slid open and she landed in.

"Hey what's going on back there?" The pilot asked through the speakers. Rouge opened the sliding door leading to the cockpit,

"Keep going, we need to get back quickly." The pilot nodded and continued forward for another 10 seconds as she felt the Bullhead shift and jolt slightly. She turned to see Peach on one knee, Ariel still in her arms. "Okay turn back and take us home." She walked back into the main cabin, closing the door shut behind her as Peach pulled down one of the chairs and sat. Rouge closed the door and took a seat herself. They rode in silence. Two thoughts running through her mind. Screw them, and the next time she saw that redhead, she was going to personally end her life with her own two hands...

* * *

Dark, cold, damp, a feeling of weightlessness. As well as helplessness.

"Welcome home, brother." He managed to open his eyes, his sister standing before him. He himself was in some sort of a pod filled with some type of liquid. He couldn't feel his body but he could see the tubes now in him, a countless amount. "They are taking your strength. I was against it, but who am I to go against father's wishes." So they've already started. She stepped closer, pounding a fist against the glass, sending a loud clang throughout the water, piercing his ears sending pain throughout his body. Pain being all he could feel, but better then nothing. He wouldn't last long in this state. "You left us, both of us. So before we welcome you back, you must suffer for your wrong doing." Still blind to what he and her were, and blind to what the machine was actually doing to him. She ran a finger up the pod with a smug grin on her face as she flicked it, sending more pin and needle like pains throughout his entire body. While her father took his life force, she planned on torture. Oddly enough, a sad expression made its way onto her face. "Truly, I did not want this to happen. But you must learn your place, and learn that you don't abandon your family. Well then, Hero," she said mockingly, "I shall return soon." With that she turned and exited, casting the room in darkness. He didn't have much time left. Could this truly be it? This place was impossible to find, there was no chance. Thinking back, at least Ariel was safe, that was all that mattered. A sense of ease filled his being. Ariel was safe. He closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. This was the end...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Back on track at last! All good things must come to an end at some point! Up next as Teams ROSE and SWDO begin there mission and decent into darkness, we will take a trip back down memory lane and see just how this "Family" Robin spoke of came to be, and how the brother sister bond was forged in secret, only to be ripped apart. Hopefully they wont be too late to save Hero in the next Chapter, Robin Nakamura_**


	14. Chapter 14: Robin Nakamura

**Robin Nakamura: Chapter 14**

Hitting the switch on the side of the bulkhead, the door slid open and Raspberry walked into the cockpit where the pilot was seated, and Ebony was in the co-pilots chair. She stretched out her tail and gently poked her cheek, getting her attention. Without looking, Ebony gently reached around and stroked her tail to let her know she was paying attention, as she was currently looking over data feeds.

"We have a lock on the tracker placed on Hero's sword. It appears to be coming from somewhere deep in the Vacuo desert, somewhere in the Windy Plains region, sector seven. Just 120 miles south of an unknown territory, known as the Lacendivine tribe, an independent Kingdom apparently. We don't have much information on them. We have to pass close by if we want to get to our destination. ETA two hours until we arrive." Lacendivine... Raspberry thought to herself with a shrug.

"Hmm... They seem pretty far from where we need to be, think they are hostile maybe?"

"Not a clue boss." Ebony replied,

"Can we go around?"

"It'll add another hour and a half to our flight time." Time was something they did not have, it was already a long flight as is.

"Well, lets hope they're not baddies then. O M G, two hours of wait time? Kitty nap!"

"Yup. Kick back and relax for now."

"Let SWDO and RWBY know please."

"You got it kitty boss." Raspberry sighed as she made her back to the main cabin, shutting the door behind her. Sangria and Olivine both looked up with curious faces.

"Verdict?" Olive asked.

"Two hours, get comfortable." She muttered. Sangria let out a long sigh while Olive patted the seat next to her and smiled at Raspberry. Never turning down her partner, she went and sat down next to her. "Also, we have to pass close by to a place called Lacendivine-"

"What!?" Olivine stopped her with a look of shock, "Why?" Sangria looked confused at her outburst, she was confused herself.

"Uh, according to the map, if we go around we lose a lot of time. Wait... do you know the place? We can't find any info on it."

"Yes I do, it's home. They won't let you near unless you have a good reason. I will have to call ahead to secure passage." Raspberry raised her eyebrow at both her and Sangria, not sure if Olive was failing at some terrible joke. She was not known for joking however, she was more the serious type.

"Why's that Emmy?" Sangria asked before she could,

"As Princess, I can get us excused." A moment of silence passed as Raspberry and Sangria exchanged glances, then Sangria burst into laughter,

"Good one! I didn't know you had it in you green!"

"I am not, joking. I am the heir to the Lacen Dynasty. My training as a Huntress is part of my pilgrimage before I can become Queen. Every Queen before me has been through Huntress training. As a leader, we must be fit in both mind, body, and combat. For if any quality is lacking, I can be challenged and my right as Queen could be usurped."

"She's kidding right?"

"I don't think she's kidding Sangria, it is Olive after all..." Raspberry said grimly.

"So what, your a Princess just like Ariel?" Sangria asked,

"Who?" Sangria broke out into more laughter,

"You gotta get over that some day green. But hey, pics or I call B-" Olivine already had her scroll out which pictured her in some fancy shimmering green and gold dress wearing a gold crown full of emeralds and sitting on a throne, one of three. A man in similar attire flanked her, lilac eyes, dark skin and the signature emerald green hair. Must be her father. And to the other side was a woman in a even more glamorous dress and bigger crown then the both of them, she had darker green hair and piercing red eyes. What made Raspberry's heart stop, was the large amount of cats and kitten's Olivine was surrounded with.

"Cats?" She gasped,

"Yes..." She replied sadly, "while I have been away the man servants have been looking after my 32 feline friends." And now Raspberry's heart stopped. "Poor Jester, Frisker, Carla, Panzy, Happy, Chaser, Lilly, Godfree, Cana, Furness, Itchface, Chowder-"

"It makes Sooo much sense now!" Sangria called out, knocking Raspberry out of her daze as she just found out her partner owned a ton of adorable little kitties and was naming them all off like she knew every single one individually! She just had to visit her partners home! "So that's why your always touchy feely with Ras, home sick green?"

"O M G! You have so many cute little kitties!" she squealed and squirmed in her seat from the excitement of this revelation!

"Yes, they are a delicacy back home. When you treat them with love, it makes the meat oh so tender." Olive licked her lips and her dark cheeks turned red as she finished her sentence. Then the cabin got silent as Sangria's mouth hung open, and Raspberry swore she was on the verge of having two mini heart attacks. Trying to catch her breath and about to scream and attack, Olive grabbed her and pulled her head down onto her lap and started petting her hair and scratching behind her ear, "That was a joke!"

"W T F?! NOT FUNNY!" Sangria broke out into more laughter, this girl laughs at almost everything.

"Not bad green, you fooled me for a second. Need to work on your joke skills, but not bad." Sangria giggled from a cross the cabin.

"Sangria-sama save me!" She tried to squirm her way out of Olive's grasp with no luck. Sure her petting felt good... but that was a horrible joke! "Prrrrrrrr."

"So cute!" Olive squealed,

"That's what you get for leaving me pussy cat. You reap what you sow haha!" Olive licked her lips,

"What does the blond bimbo call you? Cupcake? I bet you taste good Ras!" Ofcourse Sangria did nothing but laugh at her torment,

"Did you just call Ochre a bimbo? Who is this girl Ras?!" Still trapped in her partners arms as they both broke out in laughter, Raspberry let a long sigh out. It was going to be a long day. At least moral was high for what was to come...

* * *

(Robin Nakamura, age 6...)

"Speed." *CHING CHING* Sparks ignited as their blades clashed, faster then her eyes could even see. She ducked as a black blur slashed over her head and leaped as soon as it was clear over her, bringing her knee into his chin and smashing the hilt of the Void dust katana she named Bandon, against the left side of her brothers face. But not before he landed a blow to her cheek as well, sending her rocketing towards the wall.

"Power." She hit the floor and looked up as he started to charge her, white eyes set in determination. Young Robin crouched as she aimed her sword blade first and flicked the small switch on her sheath that was now clipped to her belt, blasting the blade from its sheath out toward Stark's legs. Normally it would have hit him, but with his powers she knew he would see it coming. He deftly dodged out of the way and continued his charge. Focusing her aura into the sheath and down the thin void cable that connected sword and sheath, she yanked the sword back and up just in time to stop him from taking her head off as he brought his own knee straight up into her chest, lifting her in the air. Pain exploded in the back of her neck as he drove his elbow into it, sending her back down to the floor. His blade came diving down at her, inches away from her face and stopped, frozen only a hairs width from her throat.

"Stark seems to forget one important lesson. Which is that Robin?" The voice called to her.

"Never... show weakness, never hesitate." She reached out as fast as she could, gripping his blade with her bare hand and yanked, catching him off guard and pulling him down with it. With an open palm, she focused in on her aura and slapped his face, gripping it as her nails dug into his flesh, and leaving a blood smeared hand print on his cheek, as well as deep gashes as he hit the floor. She grunted at the intense heat rippling through her body as it felt like it was going to explode, gritting her teeth to avoid crying out. She was successful, she knew from the pain. She could feel the fire coursing through her body as she rolled to the left, avoiding his blade as it drove through the floor. Robbing him of his precious semblance by using hers to block out his. It had adverse effects, and she could only block one at a time, but it was very useful. She went back on the offensive as both of their black blades met again in a shower of sparks. Locked in a fierce stand off, she continued to parry his lightning fast blows, while throwing her own in the mix.

"Your semblance and swords are not your only weapons." The voice said as a foot flew out and caught her on her shin, dropping her to a knee. She went full prone as his blade swept over her in a long arc, and she rolled out of the way.

"Adaptability." The voice said again as four Shadow Guards jumped out on the attack, two for her and two towards Stark. She back flipped to avoid the soaring blades, batting another aside. The instant she hit the floor they charged to her position with their swords held high. She charged forward as well, aiming her sheath with the blade facing out, she shot the first one in the face at near point blank. She also held on tight as it propelled her towards his head like a grapple hook. Being so close as it is, she front flipped over him as two swords stuck through his chest that were meant for her. She ripped the blade out of his head as he dropped to the ground, re-sheathed it, and shot the blade back out while focusing her aura through the cable and swinging the sheath in the direction of the Guard, taking his head clean off as she landed awkwardly on her back. Calling her weapon back to her hands, she got it up just in to to stop Stark from gutting her from above as he landed from a leap over her. Still on her back and swords pressed together, she kicked out, pushing him off of her and soaring to the air. She sheathed Bandon, and shot it back out at in a heart beat. He easily batted the blade away and landed on his feet, his own sword back in its sheath. The first thing that was drilled into there heads as they learned to handle swords, was being able to draw it in and out of the sheath in an instant. Thanks to the Lord Commander, they both had learned how to do so.

"Precision." She jumped to back to her feet and he charged, there blades moved in unison, letting her instincts take over as she lost sight of the flashing blades.

"End it..." she heard his whisper as they drew close at one point, barely high enough for her to hear as she seen he left an opening for her, and she took it. She ducked to avoid long swipe as she rolled closer and jumped with her hilt to her chest and blade pointing up. "Agghh..." she was lifted into the air, Stark on top of her and her sword now impaled him through his chest and out of his back. As they both landed she kicked him off of Bandon, and drove her blade deep into his chest again, this time twisting it around as he grunted, holding back screams of pain she could see in his wide white eyes, pain. She knew she couldn't stop there, Father wanted no shows of weakness, no letting up. She went in for the kill, bringing her blade in for his throat as it flew from her hand and crashed into the wall. Now weaponless, she lifted her leg and brought the heel of her boot down onto his face as hard as she could, knocking him out cold as he slowly bled out. She instantly got on her knees and bowed.

"Good, gooood. Never hold back. That is all for today. Clean this mess." And with that the rooms lights dimmed. Lifting her head, the room was now empty. Just her and Stark remained. Ripping the bottom on her red robes off, she did her best to tie it around his chest, a typical practice. Out in the open, there was only so much she could do without suffering her father's wrath herself. As the victor, she had to get rid of the mess, and leave the loser to sit in there room until called in for punishment. Grabbing his legs, she dragged out of the room, down the hall, and into his bedroom. Which was more like a tiny closet. A small bed with a small desk, and a rack where he kept his white robes. She grunted as she lifted him up and placed him on the bed. She found some red dust he had stored in his desk, and removing the bloodied robes from his wounds, she coated an extra dagger she had with the dust, and began to cauterize his gashes.

"You will get better, I cant lose you..." Five years of killing, five years of slaughter, all she had was her father, and more importantly her brother. Getting off her knees and onto her feet, she silently left the room and made her way down the hall. She was not sure what this life was about, but she would never complain. She was fed, had a place to sleep, and was being trained in ways unimaginable. What did she have to complain about? Though she suffered beatings and punishment every so often, it made her stronger, better, more determined to win. And when she overcame the challenges she was greatly rewarded. As long as her brother was by her side, she had nothing to worry about, she wasn't alone. Though the place was filled with the legion of Shadow and Royal Guards, they were just tools, obstacles she had to overcome to get what she needed in life, remembering what her father had told her; "The world above is not an easy place. In order to survive you must be strong. You must be fearless. You must never hold back, never show weakness. Only those who take what they want have a right to it. I will forge you into a force so formidable, kingdoms will tremble at the mere mention of your name. For you will have a great number or enemies, but you must break them before you engage them. With fear on your side, every fight can be won before it's even started. And with anger as your tool, it can push you through impossible situations. I will teach you how to be fearless, I will show you how to cast aside your pain and use it as a instrument for destruction. Your name will send echos throughout eternity. I'll I ask is your loyalty." And she had given it without question, he was her father after all. He gave her life, and her life belonged to him. She had no reason to doubt her father, he knew what was best for them both. If she had to fight her own brother twice a week, so be it. They both understood why. And unlike the guards, their lives were important. Though torture may have been common place, he would never allow them to die. They were his children, his creations. She turned the corner into the small room where the Legion Commander was conversing with one of the Royal Guards, giving him orders if she had to guess. The Royal Guards were much smarter then there counterparts. They also had aura, so they had defense. Not to mention their robes were weaved with every dust element known to remnant, so they had every dust power at there disposal.

"Lord Commander..." she got on a knee and bowed her head as the lady before her, turned her gaze down upon her. Wearing the skull mask of a creature known as Grimm, she looked down at her. She could see the red eyes behind the mask blink twice before she waved her hand and dismissed the Guard. Robbed in a shallow cut black and red dress, she reached out to pick up the large sheath to her sword. Looking straight ahead she walked out of the room without a word. She didn't know much about her, just that she had some hand in her birth, and that she commanded the Royal Guards and was an agent of her father that had access to the surface and freedom to do as she pleased. Also, the form of sword play they were learning, laido, was passed down from her as well. She was rarely seen, but Robin was envious of her. When she grew up she wanted to be feared and respected just like she was.

Picking a bowl up and placing it under the food process machine, gray goo started to pour out and fill the bowl. Stark was out so she made a second bowl, covering the first and stuffing her own in her robes to keep it out of sight. This had been sort of tradition. Along with the win trading her and her brother had been doing. Who ever the victor was, would take care of the other as secretive as possible. Punishment awaited those who failed, so they tried to even out the pain. In her heart she had deep love for her brother, nothing would change that. Not even a few days worth of beatings. When she made it back to his room, she found Stark on his side coughing, at least he was awake. She quickly closed the door behind her and she sat on the bed beside him and helped hold his head up as he coughed some more, pulling a blood stained rag away from his mouth as he looked up at her.

"Robin, you shouldn't be here for to long." *COUGH COUGH* He wiped at his mouth again, "You did what you could, even brought me food. Thank you." She shook her head, holding a glass of water to his lips as he drank some. "It will all be for nothing if we both get punished."

"I will be fine brother. I will be gone soon, but you need your strength." She pulled a spoon out of one of her pockets and scooped up some of the paste and put a spoonful to his lips. He accepted the offer with a cringe as he swallowed the tasteless nutrient paste. Feeding him a second, and third spoonful, she figured it was time to make her exit. He was able to sit up, already gathering his strength,

"You know, you didn't have to bash my face in after you won." He half chuckled and winced in pain, grabbing his chest.

"Show no weakness brother, one thing you always seem to forget. And you always pay the price." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Yet here we are, you tending to my wounds and feeding me like a baby." He smiled weakly.

"Your my brother Stark, your all I have that's real in this life. I couldn't do any of this without you."

"The feeling is mutual Robin." He reached out, placing his open palm on her cheek, "We may need to obey father, and suffer to progress, but we will always have each other. I promise I'll always be here through the good and the bad." She leaned into his shaky hand, cupping her own around his. "Together."

"Together." She replied.

"Now, leave. Before it's too late." She nodded as she got back to her feet, smoothing her robes down. Mind at ease knowing she could always count on him, and he could count on her. After placing her sword back on her belt and throwing her hood up, she stepped over to the door and hit the switch that opened it. It slid open and she found three sets of beaming red eyes glaring down at her, sending a chill down her spine. Behind them, Father stood at attention and her heart sunk, he rarely left his throne room, and now here was was, and he caught them both dead to rights.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Perhaps Stark, but I expected better from you my daughter. Did you both think I didn't know that you were going behind my back to help each other? No no no, that just won't do. Above ground, you don't have friends, it's kill or be killed."

"But father, he's fam-"

"SILENCE!" His voice boomed, making her fall to her knees, ears ringing in pain as she grabbed them to cancel out any other sounds. She felt as if they were on fire, as if they were already bleeding, "Now you BOTH, will have to be taught a lesson." With that, he turned and left, at least 10 more Guards taking his place. She quickly got to her feet and started backing up as they started to pour in the tiny room. She bumped into Stark, who apparently was already on his feet, weapon in hand.

"Brother, what do we do?" She whispered as he stood beside her. Hearing the distant sound of his blade leaving it's sheath, he pointed it towards the Guards now poised to attack. She spared a slight glance in his direction, he was holding his chest, still in pain it looked like. But his voice was firm.

"Show no weakness... Together. Shall we?" Left hand holding her sheath, and right on the hilt of Bandon, she nodded,

"Together." They both charged towards the Guards...

* * *

(Stark Nakamura, age 12, 10 months later...)

He had been given the privilege to leave the fortress two months ago on specific retrieval and recon missions. Father had a intense network of hidden dust mines which Stark had been ordered to inspect, as well as scout out new mineral deposits. So he took advantage of his time on the surface, visiting library's and taking in as much knowledge as he could. Ever since his 12th birthday, him and his sister had begun sparring each other, and not far into it they had gotten caught helping each other. After wiping out a legion of Shadow Guards, he sent in his personal Royal Guards to finish them off. The two of them ripped apart the 10 dozen Shadow Guards, but after the fatigue and batter, they were ruthlessly gutted by just two Royal Guards. Robin was in a coma for two weeks, and Hero had nearly every bone in his body broken, and was bed bound for for two weeks himself. Along with all of his hair and skin being burned off. The day he had gotten out, he was forced to fight yet again, leaving the med bay he was ambushed by a dozen Shadow Guards. "Never let your guard down" was one of the lessons, most likely more punishment. Not that it was surprising. But he began to question his purpose of life. Why? Father had a countless amount of the Guards, he even learned he made them. Mindless clones that acted upon his will. What made him and Robin so special, and was the Commander of the Guards one of his children as well? She never seemed happy the times he did manage to catch a glimpse of her from time to time. What was the cost of this power that father promised? A life of torture and servitude? It was starting to feel worthless.

While visiting the various library's, he stumbled upon a ancient book titled, 'The Master of Time and Space'. Century's old, no more like thousands of years old, with a legend that described his own life, as if someone was narrating it. The first thing that had stood out was the mention of his legion of black robed demons, clones, Shadow Guards. Upon reading more of the book, he was instantly teleported back home without warning, four Royal Guards waiting for him. Punishment was received that night for straying from his mission. The next time he went out, all mention of the book had vanished, there was nothing. Another thing had stood out in it as well. Before he was taken back, he read that this master would raise a single child, born with incredible power, and he would train them making them even stronger. But in the end, he took their life, using it to fuel his own immortality. Also, there was always two, a sister, and a brother. No more, no less. Always six years apart. It couldn't be coincidence, it just couldn't be. Had father been lying to them this whole time? Only using them as some time of sacrifice, just fattening them up for when the time was ready? He knew then what he had to do, he had to get himself and his sister away as soon as he could. He vowed he would no longer be a pawn to a man, to a creature who was only using him for his powers. Easier said then done...

Upon getting out on his missions, he tried his best to establish safe houses, meet a few contacts, looking for a way to be able to disrupt his teleportation device fused to his spine. With it, he could get in, and out of the fortress. There was no other way. Finding someone capable of removing it was not easy, but eventually he was able to so, it wasn't an easy task. Shorting it out so that it would only work a few more times before it degraded completely. He had his way, all that was left was letting his sister in on it. Though she had gotten colder over time, and her loyalty, well, it was solid. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Enter." The voice said from inside. Stark hit the switch on the side as the door slid open, admitting him into Robins bed chambers. "Brother, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with you Robin."

"About?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Still so young, yet so wise and mature. She stood up from her bed and sat down behind her desk, crossing her legs as she leaned back. Where should he even begin.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"You know I do brother." She said firmly,

"What if... what if I told you our purpose in life is not what we thought?" Her red eyes flashed with confusion,

"It depends on what you think it is... what do you mean?"

"Father, he has been lyin-"

"No!" She got to her feet and her voice raised in intensity, "He would never! We are his children!"

"Robin listen, I have good reason to believe he's been using us." In a red flash, she was beside him and he took an open palm straight to the face, spinning his head and burning his cheek.

"How could you say such things?! All he has done for us?! Have you gone mad?" he let out a long sigh,

"Listen, I found some proof of what I'm telling you. But I was brought back and punished. We can get away, its possible, he only wants us for our powe-"

"Lies! Get out! Remove yourself from my room at once!" he eyed her hand on the hilt of her blade now in her hands. Should he start a fight with her? Maybe beat her to her senses? No that would be pointless. In the blink of an eye, her blade was across his throat, "Did I not make myself clear?" and accepting defeat, he nodded.

"If that is what you want."

"It is! Now go!" he bowed slightly before turning and leaving the room, feeling as if he should have tried harder. Feeling nothing but regret, he made his way back to his room and buried his face in his lap, he had to approach this differently. Knowing her unwavering faith, it was most likely the dumbest idea to just go to her and say that. He needed firm proof. Maybe the next day he would search for more material. There had to be something. He laid back and shut his eyes, head running amok. The very next morning, Stark was called to his Fathers throne room. As he passed through the large doors the Guards held open for him, he noticed Robin kneeling down at the foot of the steps leading to the throne. His tension started to rise as his heart pounded with each step. He had a terrible feeling, but she wouldn't, she couldn't. Could she? He came beside his sister, taking a knee and bowing his head beside her. What felt like years passed before he spoke.

"Stark... Why do you plan to betray us?" He demanded, but his words confused him, us?

"I beg your pardon father, I do not understand."

"Don't play dumb, boy. Your loyal sister came to me and told me you planned to leave, in fact she dared come to me with tears in her eyes. Under normal circumstances she would have paid for her display of weakness to me. But something else bothered me more. Have I done nothing but teach you how to defend yourself? Forge you into steel from nothing? Fed and clothed you while anyone else would have thrown you away like garbage? And this is how you repay me?"

"Father its not lik-"

"SILENCE, boy. Love is your worst enemy, it is a sword through the chest, and I will admit, I've been going about this the wrong way. You two have been too close, and your bond must end, so for now on, the other will suffer for your mistakes." Four Royal Guards approached from the back of his thrown and leaped towards the unsuspecting red head. The first one used his swords to shred her robes off, completely exposing her while the next one held her down before he used ice dust to trap her hands and feet. The other two threw water on her and started using yellow dust to hurl blinding lightning bolts at her. As strong as she was, she still cried out from the pain. Her stomach turning cries turned his vision red as he got to his feet,

"Noooo!" He cried out as he instantly froze in place, held down by more Royal Guards, eyes fixed on the thing, the monster above them, red eyes burning down into his sockets. He could feel the heat from there, as if his eyes were simply burning into is mind, tearing through his skull. All the while Robin continued to be shocked and tortured.

"You dare rise when I have not given you permission? When will you learn, boy?"

"Stop it!" He tried to fight, but it was pointless. He could do nothing as they shocked Robin until she no longer cried out in pain, until her eyes had rolled back and she was no longer conscious. Even then they didn't stop. He looked up as one of the guards hilts came crashing down onto his head...

* * *

(Current time, team SWDO's Bullhead...)

"ETA, 10 minutes to drop off."

"Go quiet."

"Going stealth." The loud roaring of the engines became silent as Strawberry made her way back to the main cabin, taking a seat near Wenge. They were close, and thanks to some help from Olivine of her sisters team, they narrowly avoided being shoot down as they passed near a kingdom she never even knew existed. Ras had promised to fill her in on the details later on, so she put that at the back of her mind and continued to focus on the here and now.

"So there is nothing but open desert for miles and miles," Diamond went on, giving a quick status update, "were going to set down two miles outside of the beacons location. We have no idea what type of detection they have set up so we're being on the safe side." Strawberry nodded,

"Correct. I'll phase down until I reach something and snap a pic, allowing Sangria to start sending us down. Diamond, Ebony, Ras, Olive and Blake will be the first ones down, team Tails. Then me, Wenge, Ochre, Sangria and Ruby will follow, team Ears. Weiss and Yang will stay top side as backup." Raspberry's voice came over the speakers,

"Team Tails, hehe, will scout ahead and look for a Guard, I'll take form and should be able to move more freely. Diamond will have to make sure to keep the others out of sight, annnd Ebony will help detect and guide. Don't think the tracker will be near Hero, so we may have to do some digging, but we can totally pull this off... we have to."

"Agreed." Ruby replied over the speakers as well, "We don't want to overstay our welcome here guys. Get in, get Hero, get out. If we get caught, it wont be pretty."

"Please, stealth is Team SWDO's middle name." Ochre commented.

"There is one other thing..." Wenge said from beside her, Strawberry nudged his shoulder,

"Not now." She whispered in his ear.

"Say what now?" Ras said over the speaker,

"Later!" Strawberry called out.

"Approaching drop point." The pilot called out.

"Lock and load SWDO!" Ochre shouted, "Lets go save us a kitty cat."

"Meeoww!" Ras replied over the speakers.

"One last thing everyone," Strawberry started grimly over the comm, "When we get down there, this isn't the Black Venom. These Guards are considered Grimm. As such, shoot to kill. DO NOT, hesitate, or it could mean your life." Everyone around her nodded,

"Yes mam." Ras said,

"You got it." Ruby replied. She turned and nodded to Wenge as he hit the switch that opened the door to the Bullhead's cabin.

"We're moving!" She shouted as Ochre was the first to jump, followed by Diamond. Wenge walked over to Strawberry and laid a hand on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his.

"Well, I guess this is why Ozpin had us practice landing strategies huh." A forced giggle escaped her lips, bleeding some tension from her nerves. Nervous, scared, anxious. She knew what was at stake, much higher stakes then before, then ever. "Hey," he reached out and gently grabbed her chin, turning her head to face his, "we got this. I got your back partner." He smiled as he leaned over the edge and jumped over the side. Taking a deep breath, Strawberry jumped herself. Phase one of the mission was now a go...

* * *

(Back in the Beacon Infirmary...)

*BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...* Peach sat and listened carefully to the steady beeping of the heart monitor currently hooked up to Ariel. The three of them had gotten back to Beacon awhile ago, Rouge ran off to speak to Ozpin in a fury, while she decided to accompany Ariel. When she awoke, she was going to need answers. She was going to be furious. She would be fine however, besides suffering from a shattered aura, and a mild concussion, as well as they wound she got on her throat somehow. Ariel wa-

"Utter bullshit!" The door exploded in and Rouge floated in riding Cinis and Pulverem, leaving scorch marks on the floor as she did so. "I can't believe this Groot." Peach shook her head, if she wasn't pissed herself she would be laughing at her hot headed teammate.

"What did you find out?" She asked with a sigh. Rouge landed and walked over to the other side of the bed and collapsed in the chair.

"Just as I thought. Ozpin was set it all up, a trap so they could capture him and he could find out where the base is." So she was right after all. Why would they not at least inform the team? "Ozpin and his secrets. Everyone knew, my sister, Jaune, even Destin." She slammed her fist against the arm of her chair. "And now the kitty squads are off to get him back and we can't do anything about it... Damnit!" Her fist slammed down on it again, this time breaking it. She charged Cinis and turned the piece of the arm chair that was now on the floor into ashes. "How can we just sit here and leave him, he needs us... Damnit Hero... BULLSHIT! I mean we kicked those ninjas asses royally last time so what the hell?!"

"Hero..." A weak voice said. Looking down towards Ariel she was slowly stirring, eyes still closed, skin pale as ever and her hair thick with sweat, "Where... Here... Ro..."

"Shhhh..." Peach reached down and gently rubbed her forehead. Surprisingly cool to the touch, and it felt waxy, or maybe rubbery, as it was the first time she had actually felt the girls skin, and she was an aquatic faunus after all. She shook her head to stop from drifting off.

"Ariel... how are you feeling?" She asked,

"Heh, doesn't even care where she is or how she's doing. Jaws is fine. As for Hero..." Her eyes opened as she started to scan her surroundings.

"Wh-what do you... mean? Where?" She asked in a weak voice.

"She got him. Robin..." her eyes widened and flashed black, then instantly shut as tears started to stream down her cheeks,

"No! It's all my fault!" She tried to shout, her voice weak as she lifted her hands up and covered her face.

"Shhhhh, it's not your fault Jaws. We can blame a certain old fuck for that. ROSE and SWDO went to get him back, it will be fine." Even Peach could make out the doubt in her voice.

"She's right. We all know Hero better then anyone one, he will be fine." She wiped her eyes, which were now jet black as she tried to sit up,

"I need to... save him.." she fell back down under her own weakness. She opened her eyes again and stared up at Peach, back to there normal amber color. Beautiful big wet eyes, so much fear and sadness in them, "We, have to... do something... My fault..."

"You can barely sit up, or talk. There's... nothing we can do." She whispered softly.

"If it was... anyone of us... Hero would move... mountain and sea... to find us..." she said between sobs and her gasps for air. "He would never... give up..."

"I know..." Rouge said firmly as Ariel's hands and arms went back to her face, letting her tears flow into them. Rouge stood up and hoped onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Ariel and stuffing her face in her chest as she silently cried. "Shhh... it's going to be okay, trust me..." Peach herself hoped so. Ariel sounded devastated and there was nothing they could do about it. Just sit and wait. Like Rouge said, utter bullshit...

* * *

After waiting for a half hour that felt like days, Raspberry's scroll finally went off. It was a picture of a dark chamber her sister had sent her, finally. It took way longer then expected. That means it must be really deep. Glancing at her sisters body, she was still down there, taking as many photos as she could most likely, doing recon. She just hoped she didn't take too long. As amazing as her semblance was, it had an enormous draw back. If she took too long out of body, she could end up stuck like that for a very long time. It had happened once when they were kids, and another time when they were just starting out there teen years. For five lonely days, her sister laid unconscious, and when she finally did wake up she had explained she went back to her body, and went inside, but could not move. Not sure how she actually came back, they decided to put limits on how long she used it. She was 10 minutes past due. But they couldn't wait for her, they all had a job to do, and time was bleeding away.

"Team Tails, huddle up! We got our way in!" Checking Ripper and Stripper one last time, she loaded red dust into the chambers. She needed to do some damage. Diamond, Ebony, Olivine and Blake all put there backs together as Raspberry held her scroll up for Sangria to see. She placed two fingers on her temple, and her free hand on Raspberry's shoulder. "Ready Tails?"

"Ready." Blake was the first to respond, eager to find her close friend no doubt,

"Good to go." Said Diamond.

"Ready." Ebony said, and finally Olivine,

"Lets get this done."

"Cover us Diamond if you will, just in case."

"Good luck pussy cat. See you in a bit kids." Sangria focused in on the scroll and sent them on there way into, darkness. One second a bright desert, the next near complete darkness. Thanks to her faunus genes however, her eyes quickly adjusted and she could see around. Though the lighting was still very dim, most likely to hide those Shadow Guards around or something. They seemed to be in some sort of a storage room, filled with racks weapons.

"Clear." Blake said. Ras knew she was a cat faunus, it was just something you couldn't hide from a fellow cat. So she knew she was able to see as well. The same was true for Diamond,

"Clear." It looked like they were in the right place for the most part. Ras made her way over to a table the beacon on her scroll was beeping towards and immediately picked out the two white katanas that belonged to Hero. Sniffing around, nothing smelled out of the ordinary.

"All clear." She said finally, "Blake, would you do the honors of carrying his weapons pretty please?" Looking around the chamber, there were racks and racks of weapons from axes to swords and everything in between.

"Jackpot." Ebony whispered as she looked around at the different weapons. "These are the same rifles the Black Venom uses, taking pics for later." Her scroll started flashing as she suited words to action. Diamond crept over to the entrance of the chamber, which surprisingly was just an open archway, and kept her back to the wall, right hand on the pummel of her weapon still clipped to her belt. Blake took up a position opposite of her. Ebony continued snapping photos around the room, taking note of everything there, while Olive stayed by Raspberry's side. Her nose instantly picked up an odd smell as Blake turned to face her, and Ebony confirmed her suspicions.

"Two beings approaching, lacking aura." Her semblance allowed her to detect beings with auras, and those without. So she could detect her friends, humans, faunus, as well as Grimm. And the guards were classified as Grimm. She dug into her pocket taking out a new silencer, a gift from Ebony, and attached it to the end of Strippers barrel. She walked up to Diamond and nodded her head. Raspberry poked her head out of the doorway and caught sight of the two approaching Shadow Guards. Tall, at least around 6'2, long black robes and glowing red eyes was all that she could pick out, all that was important really. Her heart started to pound as they came closer and she took aim. She squeezed the trigger twice as two muffled puffs rang out and both Guards dropped about 15 feet away. She waved her free hand forward as Blake, hand on her weapon, turned down the hall and crept towards the fallen guards, Ras following close behind, with Diamond behind her, then Ebony, and Olive bringing up the rear.

"So, the infamous Shadow Guards huh, they don't seem so tough." Olive whispered down the line.

"Well, there aren't 200 we have to deal with... not yet at least." Blake commented. Raspberry knelled down beside the Guard and touched his forehead, seeing if she could take his form. Knowing she was successful as Blake took a look at her and took a step back before realizing what had happened. "That's, handy..."

"Ill take point." Raspberry said, even though she had no idea where she was going. She felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"You know I would be better suited to that, besides," Diamond pulled her own scroll out as it showed a slight map of the complex. In one section was a red dot that was constantly blinking, "His sword wasn't the only thing we put a tracer on. In case his swords didn't take, Berry ghosted into HARP's room and placed a tracker on him."

"W T F? Why didn't I know about this?" She asked,

"It was last minute. Strawberry just sent the info over. She made it back up, she will be joining us as soon as Sangria gathers strenght. Were a few hundred miles down."

"Uh... Did you say hundred, ssss?" Ebony asked.

"I did." Diamond replied and Ebony winced. Sending them here was no small task.

"Good, I was getting worried about her, about them both. Well then direct me the way." She led the group down the corridor as she picked up the smell again.

"10 contacts ahead, not moving. Shadow Guards."

"Diamond, bubble them and stay just behind me. Time to put this disguise to the test..."

* * *

"Don't be fooled by his lies child." Fathers words echoed through her head as she made her way back to the chamber where her brother was being held. It had been a bitter sweet day. To some extent, Stark was the enemy, more or less. She had done well in shutting out the love she had for him. Ever since she had confronted father about his concerns, he had started punishing her for his misbehavior. And when he left, well... she had gotten the full extent of his wrath. Part of her wanted to shove her blade between his eyes, no that would end to quick. He didn't deserve a quick death. She would take her time, making him wish he had died as she took him apart piece by piece. Part, a small tiny part of her felt bad, he was her brother, but he had betrayed her, no, he betrayed them both. She approached the door and nodded to one of the two Guards standing watch over him and they opened the door for her. Making her way inside, he slowly lifted his head up. He looked like crap. Pain lines and wrinkles were apparent throughout his entire face.

"Sister, Robin..." he said weakly, "This is what I tried to warn you about. My life force, he needs it. This is our purpose. Let it happen to me, but please, I don't want you to go through this. Let my death serve as the example that you need to get away. Please, you must get away..." She shook her head, he was still pulling that crap.

"My my, you have a lot to say now." She put her hand to the tank he floated in, and flicked it. This time, he barely showed any sign of pain. "You know... when you left, Father went all out on me. He was quite pissed, and I paid for it. All of it. You were all I ever had Stark. Together, remember? Pftt." She snorted a laugh. "And you left without a word. Father was right about love. It kills you in the end, it stabs you through the heart."

"I tried to tell you, you didn't even want to hear me out."

"You could have tried harder, brother. Instead you abandoned me, and father."

"And would you have believed me? Father has you wrapped around his finger. I-I'm sorry... I thought if I left, he would have left you alone. It was, selfish..."

"Aww boohoo brother. It's too late to apologize now, and you WILL pay. But, not after we have our way with you. Be happy Father wants you alive, and to rejoin us. So... what's done is done. I became stronger then you could ever hope to be, all thanks to father. I have everything I could ever want."

"Heheahh... For now..."

"Excuse me?" She flicked the pod again, his only response wad a slight wince.

"You still don't get it... this machine, is draining my life force. Want me alive? Don't make me laugh Robin. Father is not all mighty, he needs us to survive. We are only two of his thousands of children before us. And I suppose like the rest, were destined to be consumed by him. We weren't born, we were created, and only served as food for his hunger. But like any meal it has to be prepared. You don't consume the calf, you feast on the bull. This is why he groomed us, gave us these powers, forged us into weapons. So when the time came, we would be nice and fat for him to consume." No. It wasn't true.

"Father told me you would spit any type of lie to try to convince me he meant wrong, and don't compare me to cattle. I am what I am today because of him."

"A weapon? Does being a tool bring you satisfaction? When I left, and made real friends... I always dreamed of getting you out of here, seeing what the real world is like, having people who REALLY care you. When I first heard your voice that day, I was over filled with joy. My sister, she was free... but I soon realized you were just a pawn."

"You watch your tongue or I will take it from you! I've ascended to the rank of High Proctor. 3rd in Command under the Lord Commander of the Royal Guards. In my hand I have the power to rule the world if I wanted!"

"Please... Robin, open your damn eyes! All the ranks, all the power in all of Remnant means nothing if your alone. It means nothing if all you use it for is pain. Besides the fact he will consume you as he's doing to me now. You have to listen to me..."

"I don't have to do anything! You were always the compassionate one, the weakling. And I'm not alone, not anymore, I have you back brother. And you won't escape this time." He sighed,

"They say love is a weakness, but that's not true. Before you were born, I was weak. But having a sister, having someone I loved, it made me stronger. Pushed me to do better. But I suppose in the end, I failed that love. It didn't help that father manipulated us both." He bowed his head, "I did indeed let you down, I left you here alone when I should have taken you with me whether you wanted it or not... And I have no where to escape. Look at me, soon there will be nothing left. Maybe then you will understand. If my death will help you see the truth, I will gladly be that sacrifice." Robin could not understand why he was acting this way. Surely Father only intended to punish him. What use would it be to work so hard to capture him, then kill him. She had never doubted Stark before. Yet, back then, she could always trust her brother. Even in punishment, he stood by her. She shook her head and slammed her fist against the wall. Doubt slowly creeping into her head.

"No! Why should I trust you? Why should I listen? When you left, it... it broke my heart..." her voice broke slightly and she slammed her fist into the pod so hard it sent a jolt of pain through her entire body. He looked up at her with sad white eyes, certain there would be tears in them if he wasn't already floating in liquid. She had seen that expression before. He bowed his head as his cat ears curled downward.

"Not a single day, has gone by when I didn't think of you. I... I wish I had proof... but not here, not now... I never wanted to leave you, but I felt I had no choice. I was wrong... I failed..." She wanted to believe him, but so much had come to pass. It had to be a ploy. His compassion always made him weak, even back then. But he was always genuine.

"I, I'm needed elsewhere." She turned, and stalked out of the room with a familiar feeling coursing through her body, the ache in her chest that she had felt when he left her. The best thing for her to do would be to slaughter some Shadow Guards in the training rooms. Yeah, that would get her mind off of things...

* * *

"Four Guards outside, four inside, and one very strong aura moving away from the chamber, thankfully..." Ebony whispered while Raspberry slightly peeked her head around the corner, catching sight of the four Shadow Guards standing watch at the door. She glanced towards Diamond, who shook her head. Diamond had been sneaking them all around and was near burnt out from using her semblance, and there were no Guards close enough to for her to take the form of.

"Eb, I need you to take the two on the left, I'll drop the two on the right. Were going to have to take them out." Ebony nodded, taking her black long sword off her back, and switching it to rifle mode. She got on one knee while screwing a silenced tip to the barrel, and then went on her stomach as she crawled to the edge of the corner and sighted in on the two guards.

"Can you make the shot from here Ras?" Raspberry twirled her pistols while checking to make sure she had fire dust still loaded in.

"Hehe, what do you think?" She kept Ripper and Stripper at her sides as Ebony made adjustments on her scope. "Fire when ready." Taking a deep breath, Ebony's finger moved over the trigger and Raspberry made her move. She dove into a cartwheel firing one, two shots as she rolled, while Ebony took one shot. Both of her shots hit there mark, slamming into there faces as it burned away, dropping them to the floor. While Ebony's one shot went clean through the head of one, curved as it exited and went into the others head. All four Guards collapsed as one. "Who's the best Kitty slinger ever, hehe!"

"I'm impressed." Blake said with a grin. Raspberry waved two fingers forward as Blake and Olivine turned the corner and stalked down the hall. Soft steady steps as they hugged the walls. Raspberry and Ebony followed while keeping there heads on a swivel, Diamond bringing up the rear. Blake and Olivine took up positions to either sides of the entrance as Raspberry reached down and focused her aura into her finger tips, as she stole the form of the fallen Guards before they could evaporate.

"Four inside." Ebony whispered,

"Eb, Diamond, stay out here and cover us. Blake, Olive, your with me. Wait 5 seconds then come in guns blazing." They both nodded. She took a deep breath and she placed her hand over the panel, opening up the door. Two Guards were instantly visible, the other two were hidden, but she could smell them. The two paid her no mind, and kept there gazes fixed on the door as she passed them. She quickly walked passed the two in an attempt to find the others before her team breached. The room was filled with large liquid filled capsules, meant to hold people, or living beings it looked like, and computer terminals everywhere. Looking around one of the capsules, she spotted him, and them. Two Guards hitting buttons on the capsule Hero was inside. He floated inside with numerous small tubes going into his body, and some type of mask affixed to his face, to help him breath most likely. She heard he doors open as she leveled her pistols from her hip and fired. Both Guards fell with smoking holes in their heads, and she heard another muffled shot from behind her, and the distinct sound of a blade cutting through flesh and the sound of bodies dropping. "Psst! Over here!" She said in a whispered shout,

"Hero!" Blake called out. He looked horrible. Clearly the machine he was hooked up to was not for his benefit as he had multiple wrinkles on his face and he looked really skinny. His eyes slowly opened as he looked them over.

"Hey Hero boy, we're here to get you out." His eyes slowly moved from them, a confused look on his face.

"Ras? Blake?" His voice sounded weak, and mechanical. No doubt due to the contraption hooked up to his face. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well I'm happy to see you too cutie, hehe!"

"Hero, are you okay?" Blake asked him and is head cocked to the side.

"Blake? You came for me..."

"Of course I did." She replied softly,

"Ariel? HARP? DICK?"

"Stay focused Hero boy, they are all fine. We're going to get you out of here." he shook his head slightly.

"Wait. This machine is taking my life, as well as keeping me alive."

"Dang, we thought we had more time. Eb, get over here." she said onto her mic as she heard the door slide open. "Over here!" she called out, and seen her duck around one of the capsules and walked over to console that was hooked up to the one Hero was trapped in. She started going over it quickly. "Can you get it open?"

"I don't know. The tech and encryption on this is way intense, I wish Ochre was here... Shit did I just say that?"

"Well then, at least someone will admit that they need me." Raspberry jumped at the voice she heard coming from the top of her head, seeing a small orange thing fly off of her and grow into Ochre.

"W T F?! I hate it when he does that! Creep much! And what are you even doing here cutie?" she said as she poked him her tail. He was clearly throw off guard by the insult and compliment which made Raspberry giggle.

"Uh... Well, Berry told me to go on with you guys in secret, just in case I had to bail you out cupcake." he smirked while walking over to the console Ebony vacated with a sigh.

"Well then make yourself useful and get this thing open, Ill head back out to guard." she turned and left as Ochre's fingers flew across the console.

"She was right about intense. At least for her." he hit a button as the pod started to hiss. "Easy as pie cupcake."

*BWAH! BWAH! BWAH! BWAH! BWAH! BWAH! BWAH!* an alarm started blaring off as the pod continued to hiss, and the liquid inside started to drain and the needles inside of him started to retract.

"O M G! Easy huh? Were so caught!"

"Raspberry..." her sisters irritated voice came over the com unit. "Sangria is with me, so what did you do?"

"It wasn't me I swear! Blame Ochre!" she squealed,

"More like thank, Ochre. Phase three in play now."

"We got company, 20 to be exact. No 30, shit 40. I'll start picking them off, but I cant take them all out *pew pew pew pew* (muffled sniper shots) before they get here. We need to move! Now!" Ebony yelled over the coms.

"Need two minutes until the purge will be complete." Ochre said.

"Hey Kitty slinger *pew pew* I could use your help *pew pew* out here."

"Coming! Ochre finish up then meet us outside, Blake stay with him and help Hero if he needs it." They both nodded before she turned and left.

"Ras, hang on! Were coming to meet up with you!" Strawberry said over the com. Walking through a few of the pods before she came to the door were Ebony was prone on her belly taking shot after shot after shot.

"No sense in muffled, go loud! Explosive tips!" Raspberry suited words to action herself by running her pistols across the back of her belt, loading orange dust, courtesy of Kayreen and Ebony's engineering. Not just fire dust, but explosive fire dust. Squinting her eyes, she could make out the closest Shadow Guards. It looked like they were coming at full speed. "Olive, slow em down pwetty pleeeeasse!" She lifted Ripper to fire as Olivine beside her, lifted her staff, the end of it had blue dust swirling around. She shot it towards the ground in front of the Guards and they started to slip and fall as Ebony and her picked them off. This time her ammo ripping through and blowing up a bunch at a time. She knew this was only the start, they were going to have to fight there way out now...

* * *

He wasn't sure what was going on, or why Blake, Raspberry, and Ochre for that matter were here, and he damn sure was not going to complain. But one thing stood out in his mind.

"Robin," he said weakly, "I can't leave her again."

"Hero there's no time!" Blake gently helped him out of the pod as Ochre finished at the console and came over and wrapped his arm around him. "And honestly I hope we're long gone before we run into her..." she muttered.

"Lets go kitty, were going to be overrun soon if we stick around. Can you walk?" His legs, well the rest of his body for that matter felt like jelly.

"I can manage." Blake reached behind her back and took two swords off and handed them towards Hero, his swords Sunder and Thunder. He clipped Thunder on his back, and Sunder to his belt, keeping his hand on the sheath just in case.

"Use them only if necessary. We should be able to hold them off." The two guided him to the door were gunshots rang out, catching sight of more of team ROSE. Had they all came to rescue him? He thought he was going to die in this place. How the hell did they even get here?

"Diamond you take point, smuggle him out of here." Raspberry said as she swept away a sword soaring in there direction, using her whip to deflect it.

"We need to move now, more are coming." Ebony got to her feet, still firing down the long hall at the approaching hoard of Shadow Guards.

"We're moving!" With everyone now bringing up the rear, Diamond and Hero, with Ochre lending him a shoulder, went as fast as they could down the hall.

"10 Guards to our front."

"Olive!"

"Yes my Kitty." Olive hauled her staff back as it started to glow red and looked more like a spear consumed in fire. Her arm moved in a flash as the spear was hurled forward over his head down the darkened hall, hitting the ground in a large explosion. The light from the blast illuminated the group of Guards for an instant before they were obliterated. Ebony and Raspberry continued to cover the rear with fire support, making sure the Guards didn't get any closer, Blake and Olive were now out ahead as Ochre continued to offer him support, with Diamond close by as melee defense. So far they had been ranging the Guards, but the sheer number that were coming made it look hopeless.

"Five, no, six beings approaching from the rear. Full aura, one with immense amount of aura and power. Could it be her?"

"We got a problem back here guys! O M G! Die!" Hero turned his head to see five Royal Guards with there arms out, stopping the approaching dust bullets with nothing but there hands. He couldn't see he 6th, but he could smell her.

"I can smell you brother!" Apparently she could as well. "I told you that you wont get away again! And you brought friends? Mmmm, I cant wait to play with them!" He felt a slight breeze coming from the ceiling,

"Move!" He shouted as loud as he could, while putting all his weight on Ochre, causing him topple over. A black sword shot down, the cover to a air vent following, as well as a Shadow Guard. Diamonds blue sword flashed to life with a distinctive snap-hiss, as she got it up just in time to block a second sword the Guard was wielding. Before Diamond could react further, Ochre was back on his feet charging at the Guard that fell from the ceiling vent. He jammed his fist into the Guards chest and swiped up. When he pulled away the Guard was cut in two, from his chest to his head, and as he fell back his body peeled away. Another two dropped down as Ochre's gauntlets fully extended to cover his entire arm, using them to block the blades coming at him. He shrunk out of sight, only to appear behind them a few seconds later. Blades protruded out from the front of the two Guards faces, and they collapsed, Ochre behind them with his arms up high as he retracted the blades that came out of his gauntlets every time he punched something. It reminded him of Yang's Ember Celica, only his shot out blades instead of bullets. As he went to help Hero back to his feet, two more dropped down and Diamond quickly went on the offense. Ducking under their blades, she gracefully twirled her glowing energy dust sword through both Guards legs, and as they started to fall back she used the burning sword to decapitate them. Both heads dropped to the floor and started to roll away as they slowly started to evaporate.

"Berry we may need backup quick!" Raspberry shouted, no doubt into a mic she was using, though Hero had no idea what the response would be. It wasn't looking good, and he couldn't take just watching. He was helpless, but his body was still weak. "Keep moving forward, cut them down! Berry will meet up with us so we ca O!" Both Blake and Olivine charged forward to the growing ranks of Shadow Guards ahead, while Robin and her Royal Guards were catching them from behind. As Ebony passed under the vent the Guards were coming down from moments earlier, she fired her rifle up into the hole and rolled away as the ceiling started to collapse, blocking the way from behind them. She must have used an explosive round to bring down the whole ceiling.

"Ohhh, good thinking!" Raspberry called out.

"Your deaths are inevitable!" Robin called out from the other side of the fallen debris. Ahead of them, Olive and Blake were going head to head with the Guards, as Ochre led him down the left at an intersection.

"We should meet up with Berry farther down, she's in a similar situation as us, we need to hurry!"

"How do you plan on getting out of here?" Hero asked,

"The loud mouth Rose petal got that covered, we just need to get to her. C'mon kitty cat, pick it up if you can." Ochre replied.

"Fall back Olive and Blake!" The two came dashing around the corner, Olive aiming her staff at the floor as she covered it in some type of liquid. The first Shadow Guard he seen following slipped and fell, along with another two, five, ten. She shot at fireball and it all ignited and burst into flames, engulfing the Guards, and most likely more down the previous hall they were in.

"We're clear for the moment, keep moving!" Blake said from the rear. They all raced down the Hallway, Blake and Olive passing him Ochre and Diamond to take point again as he started to hear the sound of some type of automatic turret fire.

"Berry! Were close! Keep moving!" Hero moved as fast as he could with the two helping him, sadly he was still drained and wondering how he was even still standing. He felt a slight breeze come from ahead of him, and knew the others would be in serious danger. Faster, his legs needed to move faster...

* * *

Rotating left to right, she continued to mow down the approaching Shadow Guards with shocking ease. They didn't seem all that tough. All they had were numbers, a lot of numbers. Though Ochre was with Team Tails, they were still holding there own. Tails had most of the range, so Strawberry was to the rear, clearing everything out before they could get close to melee range, while Ruby and Sangria both led the charge towards Tails, and the Shadow Guards. She was slowly backing up, dragging her tripod along as she mowed the Guards down.

"Ah man! They are thinning out over here!" Sangria called out. Strawberry spared a glance back at the two crimson Huntresses. From Ruby, all she could see was rose petals and a ever spinning scythe, ruthlessly cutting the Guards down left and right. The small girl was fast, real fast. One second she was stationary spinning Cresent Rose in a circle to ward off flying blades, the next a huge spinning red missile like projectile shot out, taking out a line of them as she went through. Coming out of the weird red thing, she jumped up, Cresent Rose spinning as she decapitated two more Guards, and fired two shots into two faces before she landed, killing both. Sangria was getting shown up she had to ad-

"Berry!" Before she could react in the slightest way, Wenge was tossing her out of the way as a black blade came slashing down where her head was a mere second ago. They both crashed hard to the floor as she felt hot drops of liquid pepper her face, and she heard Wenge growling. She kicked off of him, pushing herself and him away as a red sword crashed in the spot they just vacated.

"Stop moving and let me finish the job!" Someone called out from overhead.

"Shit, is that her?" She heard Sangria's voice as she quickly got to her feet to take in the sight before her. A red headed girl in red robes, shorter then herself was standing before her. Red eyes burning with hate, anger. In one hand was a black katana, Void sword, the other hand she held a... She quickly sparred a glance at Wenge who was still on the floor, grasping his elbow with one arm. One arm.

"Oh, opps! Is this yours?" The red headed she devil tossed Wenges severed right arm at his feet, leaving a slight blood trail. Strawberry's heart skipped a beat at the callousness of this girl, her ruthlessness. "I, am Robin Nakamura, High Proctor to the all mighty Father. I suggest you make peace with whomever you believe is your maker, for the punishment of intruding this sacred place is no less then death." She said this while taking a second katana off her back, sliding it out of its sheath as it came to life, fully engulfed in red flames. A devilish grin made its way on to her face as she got into a stance that was ready to charge. "Oh pretty kitty, I am going to enjoy cutting you and your friends into little pieces." She held her hand up, as the Guards behind her sheathed their swords and took a step back.

"Robin! Please! Stop!" Strawberry kept her gaze on the red devil for fear if she got distracted for an instant it would cost her life.

"Oh brother. Always the compassionate one. Are you trying to leave us again? I knew you were full of nothing but lies!" Her red eyes blazed with disgust and contempt.

"It doesn't have to be like this, you can come with me, leave this place so you won't have to be a tool anymore. Your not to blame, it's all been fat-"

"Shut up shut UP SHUT UP!" She charged forward in pure rage, Strawberry barely was able to block her flaming sword with Asuna, the force of the blow pushing her back as Robin front flipped over her, heading straight for Hero if she had to guess. And Ozpin wanted us to capture this girl? Sangria charge forward as well to block her, taking the burning blade on both of her double edged blades. Robin hauled back with the black katana in her other hand and slammed it against her two blades. The force from the blow flung Sangria into the wall, and she crumpled to the floor. This girl cant be huma- Shit, Sangria!

"Cover her!" Strawberry yelled out. If they lost Sangria, they would end up trapped here. But Sangria wasn't her main concern, Hero was. Ruby ducked under her red katana and brought her scythe up at her face. Using her black katana, she blocked, and they got locked in an intense scythe vs two katana battle. Ruby ducking and twirling faster then her eyes could see, her scythe spinning and chopping in random directions trying to throw Robin off. But she moved just as fast from pure strength. This girl was worth all the hype. Blake and Diamond moved in as they tried to attack her at once. She used her black katana to parry Diamonds blue blade, and used the red one to parry one of Blakes. Her foot flew out towards Blake, as she jumped, leaving a ice Shadow clone behind which Robins foot got stuck in.

"I will destroy you all!" She cried out as she blocked another attack with her black katana while spinning the red one, tapping it against the ice clone and melting it instantly, Ruby's scythe passing through were her leg was, just a millisecond too late. She front flipped over them towards Hero as Raspberry joined in, one of her guns changing form as it whipped out and curled around the red katana. "HahahHAHAHAH!" She yanked it towards her, pulling Raspberry closer as the Black katana shot out like a missile from its sheath, aiming straight for her heart. Seemingly out of thin air, Ochre appeared in front of her, stopping Raspberry's forward momentum, and taking the sword in the chest just before it would have impaled her twin.

"Argggg!" He called out as he grabbed it and tried to pull it out as Olivine flipped over them both, twisting her staff as it split into two green swords. With the left one, she dragged it across the floor, picking up debris and rocks and flung them in Robins direction. She lifted up the red katana to try to deflect the soaring rocks, and tried to call her other sword back as her head exploded and she stumbled back. Losing more ground as the rocks hit her from the front, and Diamond and Blake rushed her from the back, scoring at least a few hits before one of her katanas shot towards the ceiling propelling her up. Her other shot back down, straight into Diamonds shoulder, causing her to crash to the floor. "I love a good fight!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Diamond!" Ochre called out, holding his bloody chest with one hand as he rushed towards her. Both Raspberry and Ebony started to fire on her as she hung on he ceiling, grappling from place to place to avoid being hit, and batting bullets away that got too close. Strawberry made it over to Sangria's side and placed her hand over her forehead,

"I'm fine kid." She said with a wince, "She's gonna pay though." She tried to get back to her feet but Strawberry held her down and grabbed the sides of her face.

"Focus! We need you to get us the hell out of here, now!"

"Grrrrrr... fine."

"Start now, Wenge, Blake, Hero, Ebony, Ruby, let's go! Ras take over, Diamond I need you!" Strawberry reconnected her crossbow to her rapier and took aim as they started to fall back. Robin hit the floor between Olivine and Raspberry, Diamond was behind Ras with Ochre both holding each other up, as Diamond lifted a hand out and all three disappeared into thin air.

"Awww whats the matter? Running in the middle of battle? No matter." Robin said as she went back after Olivine. Swords moving faster then her eyes could see, as suddenly, Robin collapsed on her knees.

"What... the.." she fell flat on her face, out cold as the three that disappeared came back, Diamond, Ochre, and Raspberry who now was the spitting image of Robin, red eyes included. Thank the gods that actually worked!

"Act out and let's go! Olive get the trash!" The first group now gone, they formed around Sangria as they all touched her. Ras kept one of her blades on Strawberry's rapier, hopefully to confuse the Guards though they were now charging forward, and kept a hand on hers. And in a instant they were back on he surface, three Bullheads hovering close above them, the injured already in one, well most, as the rest scattered to get in. Sangria collapsed, and Raspberry with Olives help, carried her onto the Bullhead. "Move move move!" She climbed up the nearest one, making sure everyone else was on board before she got on, as the Bullheads started to lift skywards. Just as another legion of Shadow Guards appeared out of thin air where they just were, and started shooting blades at them, using them as grapple lines to board the ships.

"Holy shit, they're not giving up!" She heard Yang say,

"I will deal with them." Weiss said over the speakers. When will this nightmare ever end?...

* * *

Weiss had her rapier pointed towards the sky as a huge Glyph appeared above them and blue Nevermore started flying out, three to be exact, and they swooped down to attack the Guards that had latched onto the Bullheads. Blake was standing on the side, looking down at the Guards being attacked if Hero had to guess, when the Bullhead shook and she was flung out.

"AHHHHHhhhhh..."

"Blake!" Weiss called out as Hero was already over the edge of the Bullhead, acting out of pure instinct and not common sense clearly. He dove toward her as he aimed Sunder towards the Bullhead he just jumped from, and used Sunder to block a blade that came soaring towards him. He caught a good sight of the glowing blue Nevermore Weiss had summoned as they tore the Guards apart that were climbing up the ropes, one by one, two by two.

"Hero!"

"Blake!" Focusing back toward his falling friend, he reached out his hand as he drew closer, the ground rushing up to meet them. The instant his hand touched hers, he grabbed tight. And in that same instant, the cable that connected sword to sheath went taunt, and he bounced slightly. He pulled as hard as he could to get her closer, as she reached out, and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Hero... you saved me.." Her amber eyes twinkled as he looked down in them, almost the same beautiful eyes that Ariel had.

"Well, it's about time I repaid the favor huh?" Thinking back to when he had first met the first friend he had ever made...

*Currently bleeding from his chest, shoulder, and left leg, and taking on a pack of Beowovles, his attacks were getting slower by the second. Barely got his blade up in time to stop one from biting his head off, while another started to use his leg as a chew toy. The fire he felt in his leg was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart. Using the sword he'd come to call Sunder, he slashed at its head, taking it off and freeing his leg as five more charged. Pathetic. He had just fought through an army of Shadow Guards, killing more in that one hour of escape then he had in his entire life. He was running on fumes when a pack of Beowovles decided to attack him. All of that struggle just to be bested by low class Grimm. How ironic. He tried to make a run for it, but his leg failed him and he tripped over a train track, rolled down a slight hill, landing on his back. Aura was no use, he had been lost of it in the middle of his battle with the Guards. He tried to lift Sunder as the rest of the pack charged him, but his muscles failed him, it was over. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. At least he made it out, that's all that mattered, he was free... *BANG BANG BANG, BANG*

"Are you, okay?" A soft voice asked him as he slowly opened his eyes. Big beautiful amber eyes looking down on him, framed by black hair and a black bow on top. "Your hurt." She knelled down, pulling bandages from a backpack she had and started to wrap up wounded leg. "You have a name?" Not sure what to say to the random girl now tending to his wounds, slightly remembering Robin, who burned him in the end. She was the only one to ever show kindness to him. He shook his head as as she continued. Stark Nakamura was dead, that life was behind him. "My name is Blake." She said with a slight smile, "Any reason you were out here alone like this?" He could sense something familiar about her, from the side of his vision he seen one of her bows twitch. Cat ears perhaps?

"I, I'm running..." One of her eye brows shot up.

"Hmmm... Going anywhere in particular?" Finished with his leg, she moved up to his shoulder.

"No, I.. don't really have anywhere to go."

"Well, these tracks will take you into the kingdom of Vale, though it could be a dangerous journey. I'm heading to the school there, Beacon Academy. You can, join me if you want to. On one condition though. That's if your interested in going." Well, she seemed like a good person. It's not like he had much choice, without her we would have died, no doubts about that. But why, why was she being so kind? She didn't even know him. He could be some type of creep or something.

"I... I will, I owe you my life. I'll protecahhhh!" He winced as she applied pressure to one of the holes in his chest.

"Geez, all these stab wounds, I'm shocked you've made it this far. You've been through hell." She shook her head as started tending to his chest wounds. "My condition is, I need to know your name." My name? He thought to himself. Stark would only make him think of what he was running from. He wanted nothing to do with that life. Everything he did from this point forward, would be opposite of what he was born to do, even down to his name.

"My name, my name is Hero. Hero..." Opposite to the monster he was born to be. He glanced at one of his bracers, "Chroma." She smiled down at him as she continued to work magic on his chest.

"Well Hero Chroma, I'm Blake Belladonna. It's nice to meet you."

"I promise one day, I'll repay my debt to you..." He whispered...

"Don't mention it." She replied with a slight smile...**

"I'm, sorry Blake." He flicked the switch on his sheath, pulling them back up to the Bullhead as his vision started to darken. "But, I'm... totally wiped, your going to have to hold... on.. not sure... how I... even..."

"Herooo..."

* * *

(Back at Beacons infirmary...)

"Yeah yeah, put it on my tab." Rouge waved her hand dismissively at Professor Peach as her and her partner, Peach, exited the room.

"Your tab..." Peach remarked,

"Yup, you have any ideas how many doors I burn down in a week? I gonna burn down more just to piss Ozpin and his groupies off."

"And what will that solve?"

"Solve? Nothing. But it feels good as hell!"

"Hmm, perhaps I should give it go."

"That's my Groot!" Rouge lifted her arms up locked her fingers behind her head as they both walked down the hallway, in between classes as the hall was pretty empty. Her chipper mood went sour when she caught sight of Destin, standing by is locker with a small pink haired girl.

"Rosita?" Peach whispered,

"What? Whos that?"

"A little kid from that village that me and Kay found. I didn't expect to see her here. Do you want to-"

"Pass." she replied as she locked eyes with him before she made a left down another hallway, Peach close behind.

"Problem?" she asked.

"Eh. No. I just don't want to deal with that just yet. Honestly I'm still pissed, and I wont be over it until Hero is in my sights. Period. Call me stubborn if you want. I mean, we've been training to fight them, not to mention we already went up against them. It should have been us! Instead they sent the green kitty squad after him... But whatever. If hes not back by tomorrow afternoon, they will have more to worry about then just blown up doors."

"And I'll be right there beside you. So what, we steal a Bullhead?" Peach suggested.

"I'm loving this new bad ass Groot!" it was the last class of the day, and it was already getting dark outside. Both had decided on trying to get some sleep, though Peach complained she smelled burnt and needed to take a shower. Her partner was right. After fighting and burning things left and right, she typically came out smelling like a burning Bullhead, or the inside of a smoking furnace.

Finally back in there room, and stripped of all her clothes, she stepped into the steamy hot shower, letting the hot water flow down her body. Using her soap bar, she washed away the smoke stench and cleansed away the stress. Putting her head directly under the stream, gently massaging her face. After she finished, she grabbed her towel, left the bathroom and jumped onto her bed.

"No clothes?" Peach asked, sitting at the desk looking through her scroll.

"Naw, you should be use to this Groot. Nothing better then a nice air dry. Toss me some lotion though." Peach reached over to the bottle of coco butter lotion sitting on the desk, and tossed it over to her. She squeezed some in her hand and began to lube up her legs and feet, making sure to get every crack as she worked her way up. She noticed one of Peaches eyes was turned in her direction. "Mmmm," she licked her lips and spread her legs, "like what you see Peachpuff? Wanna come help me out?" Peach's face instantly turned red as she snapped her head forward, her long blond braid whipping around from the quick movement.

"Good gods! Must you do that here!?" Rouge couldn't contain her laughter,

"Ahhh, damn girl. Kay is corrupting your mind huh. Y'all get it on yet?"

"Rouge!" She shouted, completely embarrassed, "That's between me and her!"

"Yeah uh huh. Let me know if you want a third-party to join in the action!" She chuckled and ducked under a flying tissue box.

"Calm down and dry yourself off over there! Or go jump back in the shower you little hornball!"

"Or else what big girl? You gonna come over here and punish me?"

"You, are such a child." She said with a sigh as she stood up and walked over to her dresser.

"Watch the insults Groot!" She smirked as Peach walked into the bathroom, hearing the shower start up. Rouge sighed and finished drying off and changed into some shorts and a tank top. It had been a long day and she was beat. Even if she was worried about Hero, she was tired as hell. It was a long battle, plus the non-sense after. She laid back and pulled her covers up, instantly falling asleep...

"Rouge!" She awoke to two big blue eyes inches away from her face, nearly shaking the life out of her.

"The fuck?!" She shouted,

"They're back! Hero! ROSE, SWDO, they're back get up!" She nearly exploded out of her bed with Peach on top of her. Peach rolled off of her and made for the door, Rouge close behind, who cares if she was still in her pajamas, their leader, and friend was back. Even though it was just a day, it felt like a life time, and she wasn't going to miss greeting him...

* * *

Tired, battered, bruised, broken. Two and a half hours after they managed to complete both missions somehow, they were finally on approach to the hanger back at Beacon. As the Bullhead landed softly, the remains of team SWDO made there way off, Strawberry helping Wenge, who was barely standing and now missing an arm. Diamond helped Ochre off, both were limping and Ochre had a breathing mask on as his left lung had been punctured and he was having trouble taking in air. Though hurt, they managed to face the Shadow Guards, and live to tell the tale. To her left, her sisters team were making there way out as well, Raspberry and Ebony helping Sangria off, well more like carrying. From what she could tell she had a couple broken ribs, and had outdone herself in transporting them all to safety in such a short time, she had to give the girl some credit. To the right, team RWBY was already out, Blake and Yang both carrying the unconscious Hero, while Weiss and Ruby had their weapons out and pointed towards the new captive. Robin Nakamura, Hero's brother. She had gloves over her hands, as well as cuffs, and a black bag over her head so she couldn't see. Professor Ozpin and Professor Qrow were both waiting for them as they approached the elevator. Members of team CFVY were there as well. Coco had her mini gun out and ready, and Yatsuhashi kept his hand on his long bronze sword.

"Take the wounded in first, we will take the prisoner from here." Velvet and Fox both stepped up to help with Hero, and the other wounded, while Coco poked Robin in the back with her minigun, and Yatsuhashi gently grabbed her arm and led her towards a different elevator. "Misses Bonbon's, do you need medical attention?" Maybe my pride, Strawberry thought to herself.

"No Senpai, I'm fine." Raspberry said,

"No Professor, I'm fine as well."

"Very well, though I hate to do this, will you both please come with me?" They both nodded and followed him in he same direction the two CFVY members took Robin, and they stepped into the elevator. The door shut and the three of them were alone as it went down. "So... honest thoughts about your mission. Strawberry answered first,

"Well it went as planned for the most part. Though we barely made it out alive. You were serious when you said legion. The Guards were coming out of the walls pretty much."

"And we barely got there in time. According to Hero, MOTS had already started the process." Her twin didn't sound as chipper as she normally did.

"That's, disturbing. Well it looks as we will have to wait before we can debrief him, as well as have Wenge help with learning what Robin knows. What happened to him?"

"I, he, lost his arm to save my life. I, I got distracted during our engagement. Robin got the jump on me.."

"I see..."

"Same for Ochre. She almost had me, but if not for him..." Raspberry bowed her head and her tail went under and between her legs, and she grabbed it with both hands. Her telltale sign that she was deeply saddened and felt bad. Strawberry reached out and placed her hand on her twins waist, pulling her in closer.

"Well ladies, I want you to be proud. No matter the outcome, remember this. You found, and infiltrated a thousand year old legend, and made it out alive. And, rescued one of our own, and on top of that, captured one of MOTS top agents. It's said he was never with at least two by his side, we have both. Risk is all about the job we are training you all for. Mark my words, it won't always be an easy job, or a rewarding one, but all of you went there without hesitation. Without question. And why? Because it was the right thing to do, the fate of all of Remnant rests on the choices we make, believe it or not. As Huntresses and Huntsman, we don't serve ourselves. We serve the people. Put our lives on the line, so they won't have to. What you kids did is uphold the very embodiment of being Huntresses. And we are so very proud of you, all of us. And now, you are home. Amongst family and those who love you. So take heart, keep your heads high, and keep moving forward."

"Thank you Professor." He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "If you don't mind me asking, what's going to happen to Robin?" He hesitated before answering.

"Well, she is the key, and we're going to convert her to our side."

"Good luck with that, she's insane, not even human..." Raspberry muttered.

"Oh, we have our ways Miss Bonbon..." and at that he went silent. The whole ride down was silent. Strawberry was just happy she was home, and it was over. It was a hard mission, and she was sure she was going to have nightmares about that she devil. She squeezed her sister tighter, and Ras wrapped her tail around them...

* * *

The halls were dark and empty as they ran through them. Getting to the elevator that led to Ozpin's office, as well as the hangers, Peach hit the button to summon it and they waited. One minute turned into three, three in five, five into 15 minutes.

"Sooo uh, who told you they were back?" Peach sighed,

"I had gotten a message directly from Ozpin, your scroll was going off as well."

"Hmm seems legit." As if on que, the elevator opened to something they were not quite expecting to see. Team RWBY was first.

"Rou-err Rocket? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"C'mon rubes, I'll give you one guess." Yang replied.

"Can we just get on with this." Weiss commented, pushing her way through. Wenge, Blake, Velvet and Fox were left. Velvet was helping Wenge, who was missing a arm, Fox and Blake were carrying Hero and Ochre and Diamond were helping each other out, both bloody. They must have been through hell and back.

"Hero!" Rouge and Peach both charged forward but a huge blue glyph stopped them. "Hey what gives!"

"Be careful you two, they are badly injured, and Hero is out." Weiss said as they all exited the elevator and started down the hall. They followed them down the hall, towards the infirmary most likely. Peach checked her scroll, 4 AM. Finally, they had their leader back, even if it had just been a single day, she felt complete again. At least now they would have an excuse to see Ariel again, after being kicked out earlier. Ochre, Wenge, Diamond, all of them. They all put there lives on the line for Hero's sake. Team HARP would forever be in there debts...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hero is home, and the mission was a success even if some were injured. How will they deal with what's to come, what are the plans for Robin, and how will MOTS react to losing both son and daughter? Can the rift between trust be fixed? And can Robin and Hero ever get close again? Only one way to find out! But I think some celebration is in order first!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Ashes to Ashes

**Ashes to ashes: Chapter 15**

* * *

Seven days, seven long days. One whole week, the waiting was painful to say the least. Five days of classes missed. Not much compared to what it could have been, but to Ariel it felt like ages since she had last spoken to Hero, her beloved. Excited he was back safe and sound, but it wasn't over yet. In fact it would seem the battle was far from won. Ever since Hero had been brought back to Beacon, he had been in a coma. Ariel hadn't left his side once, making it her duty to watch over him, only stepping away to use the bathroom and shower.

Thankfully Rouge and Peach had been bringing her food or else she probably would have starved by now, no she definitely would have succumbed to starvation. Other then that, she refused to part from his side. If the roles were reversed, he would do the same unless a certain blue haired pretty boy tried to stop him. Given the chance, Nep couldn't stand against Hero, or all of SSSN, he could probably take them if he really tried.

All of the training he had put them through forged them into more then just a team. It was more like a one man army, they worked together as one. So much so that during sim runs, Ariel and Rouge had contests to see who could get a higher score on the Grimm... Maybe that's not the best example, however combat had become a breeze. So much so that all Hero had to do was bark one word, make one had motion, and it would be executed to his liking.

Maybe that wasn't the best way to train them, being that splitting them up seemed to ruin everything. Or maybe it was just her need to be with Hero, knowing he was in trouble. She heard what happened, because she got caught, Hero gave up. If not for her, Hero could have taking out Robin. But, maybe her getting caught, and Hero as well worked in the favor of Ozpin's wishes. Whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant in the slightest.

Hero looked so peaceful as he slept. She held his hand, hoping he could feel the heat from it, hoping somehow he could hear the sound of her voice. Maybe it really was possible, it was worth a shot. She had been calling out to him every night as it was. Rouge suggested he can smell with his "kitty" nose, which Ariel was sure his nose was just humanly perfect looking as ever. Completely missing the idea which was to make sure she kept using her caramel sea salt shampoo. He seemed to take a liking to it, always sniffing at his robes when she would give his robes back to him after wearing them. Those nights after training in the sims, her own little personal 15 minutes in heaven.

"We need you to come back to us Hero." She gently stroked his forehead, remembering that embarrassing moment when she had first touched his velvet soft skin. "I need you. You can't leave me, I-I love you..." she sighed as she laid her head on his chest, slowly rising and falling, his heart beating strong and steady. He was strong, he just had one more barrier to surpass. Simply waking up.

For the most part, everything had gone back to normal at school. But how normal can it really get if you just had to rescue a student from a being so powerful he's been alive for thousands of years, absorbing the powers of those like Hero and Robin. Taking away his most prized item, he was certain to retaliate. He had to, and everyone expected it. It was just a matter of when, or who will make the first move. Point being, there was a constant ring of threat in the air from the certain teams involved as everyone was adjusting back to classes. What else could be done differently? It's not like there wasn't any plan of action, except siting and waiting, at least for her.

Two SWDO members were hurt badly that day, Wenge Rider had lost his arm saving his partner. The other pretty boy known as Ochre got a punctured lung and twisted ribs while saving the life of a teammate. Those are the kind of people you want on your team, willing to take the hit if needed. Sangria was on mandatory bed rest from exhaustion and minor injuries, the same for her partner. They were most likely all out by now, copping and waiting. Ariel knew what it was like to be faced with the Shadow Guards, the legion. And of course what it was like to see Robin in action, which thankfully Hero was able to step up to the plate and semi deal with her when they encountered her for the first time. They should be thankful they made out with their lives, and hopefully they could rest easy from such a mission...

* * *

"Oh, is this yours? Is this yours. Yours. Yours. Yours. I'm going to enjoy cutting you and your friends apart, piece by piece... Is this yours?"

"Ahhh!" Strawberry shot out of her chair in a cold sweat.

"Berry! Calm down!" Wenge was standing in front of her with both of his hands on her shoulders. "Your okay, it was just a dream." Just a dream... She looked around, she was back in her dorm room in the dark, Diamond and Ochre passed out in their beds. She sighed and turned back towards Wenge who was now smiling at her. Just a dream she thought, as a burning red blade came down and cut through his arm. Ahahahaha!

"Oh, is this yours?" A red robed devil threw the dismembered arm at her face as blood splattered everywhere. The she devils smile grew so large and distorted that it reached from ear to ear.

"Nooooo!" *Berry! Berry!*

"Strawberry!" She jumped out of her chair again, reaching for a weapon that was never there to begin with. "Strawberry, it's just a dream!" Just a dream? She looked around her surroundings again, white room, bright warm light coming through the window, various medical equipment on the walls, Wenge on the bed with his legs under the covers. He threw his blanket aside and got to his feet. This time she was in the infirmary at Beacon and she glanced up at Wenge, intense worry in his eye and a wrapped bandage around the stump he had left. Just a dream... "Everything is going to be okay, trust me." He held his hand out. She hesitated before she grabbed it, and he guided her back down to the chair. "Robin?" he asked softly.

"I, just..." she bowed her head low, "yeah. I'm sorry for startling you, it hasn't been easy to sleep these past few days. And... I'm sorry for what happened, I should have been paying attention, I should have known better-" he squeezed her hand lightly.

"No need to be sorry, I was just trying to do the right thing. I owe you my life remember? And I did tell you I had your back. You would have done the same thing anyway." she let out a slow sigh as he shrugged, "It's just an arm, worth trading that for a life." She felt her cheeks burn red, but his words didn't do anything to ease the pain of guilt she was feeling for letting her guard down. "She really got to you, didn't she?" she nodded her head.

"I've, never seen anyone so, heartless. So cold. Its like she got a kick out of..." she nodded to the stump left over from the incident.

"Yeah, I understand. We were told she was ruthless, but nothing can prepare you for that. Especially all of this coming from that little girl."

"According to the info we have, when she ambushed Hero, she threw everything she had at him, all her little minions, both times. But when it came to us, she called them off and tried to take us on alone. What do you think?" She asked.

"She's cocky. Plain and simple. Not confident, just flat out cocky."

"Explain."

"Yes mam." He rubbed at his chin before continuing, "You see, she's trained her whole life, none the less with Hero for a good part of it. She's willing to go all out when he is fighting, like simple he knows that she will need some sort of an edge to get by. She knows she cant beat him fair solo, so she ups the ante. But with us she got arrogant and figured, why not look like a bad ass and get rid of us solo, like yeah she could do it and not break a sweat. She loves fighting, and she came lookin for a fight. But there's more to it, it's image. She screams image, the way she attacks, the first move she always makes, ambush is her MO. She wants us to be afraid of her, she wants to shock you, give you nightmares when she's not even around... She means to break us before we even engage her."

"And it seems to be working..." she muttered.

"Clearly, but come now, know that I won't let anything happen to you, that's a promise." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I know, thank you. You and Ochre... me and my sister are indebted to you both." He chuckled,

"Yeah... that one can be a pain, but you can be sure we won't let anything happen to any of you, that's a promise like I said. Your job is to lead us, mine is to protect us, protect you." He shrugged, a lopsided grin making its way on his lips, "No regrets over here."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in!" Strawberry called out as the door to Wenge's room opened.

"Yooo, Wenge, Be... damn you look like trash girl." She turned to see Rouge standing in the doorway next to a taller woman, who looked like a spitting image of Rouge. Dressed in a white Atlas lab coat, black dress shirt and brown tie with brown and black stripped knee highs and shiny black heels. Definitely someone with a fashion sense that rivaled Rouge. She was flanked by two Atlas Guardian class mechs, the latest models to come out. "This is my mother, Doctor Adel, Atlas Specialist, and head engineer of the cybernetics division in the Atlesian military." Once again, Rouge had pulled some enormous strings for one of her classmates to receive cybernetics, the perks of having a loving mother in her prestigious position no doubt. Loving was a understatement.

"Well hellooo!" She bowed low, "My name is Nutella Adel. You may call me Doctor Adel, or simply Tesla, whichever works best for you!" She waved and smiled, walking into the room as Rouge and the mechs followed close behind. Strawberry stood up and bowed to the new arrivals before offering her hand to the Atlas Doctor.

"Strawberry Bonbon, and this is my partner Wenge Rider."

"Its a pleasure to meet you mam, I cant thank you enough for this." He reached out and shook her hand, and she cupped it with both of hers.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine Sweetie! It was no problem at all. CT-7567, the case please." One of the Atlas mechs stepped forward and handed a metal brief case to the eldest fashionista. She walked over to the side of the bed Wenge was now sitting up on and placed it on the table to the opposite side Strawberry was on. "Now as these are special orders, they won't open unless you place your hand on the identifier. Your bio-metrics are already in place." Wenge looked confused,

"Did you say, these, Mam?" She smiled softly.

"Oh yes indeed. Rouge insisted on them."

"On what?" Strawberry asked. Nutella turned towards Rouge and nodded. She almost didn't believe how quiet she was being around her mom, must be damn near the only person she had that kind of respect for.

"Well, with the arm I figured why not replace everything that is missing." She let her shades fall a little and winked twice, missing the meaning entirely. "Just my way of saying thanks. If not for you guys, Hero, well he probably would've ended up dead. It should have been us to get him, but you guys risked your lives for our friend." Peach Arc the white knight, another member of the team stepped forward and bowed as well.

"We are forever in your debt, don't forget that." Nutella cleared her throat as Peach withdrew.

"Now, if you don't mind placing your hand here young man, we can begin." She held the case closer to him and Wenge put his hand on the small screen as it lit up and scanned it.

"Bio metrics confirmed. Wenge Rider." A voice said from the case as the seals on the sides clicked. The elder Adel placed the case back on the table and opened it up turning it towards Wenge and Strawberry so they could see its contents.

"One fully cybernetic arm from the elbow down. Though it was rushed so it will be another day for the skin graft to arrive. No worries we have gloves you can wear for now, quite stylish with your tastes dear." Now she pointed to the next item, what had really caught her attention. "And one S class cybernetic eye." Strawberry's eyes were wide as she looked over at the two pieces of cybernetic hardware. A new arm, and a new eye.

"I, I'm speechless. I wasn't expecting an eye as well. I, never knew such a thing was even possible. Thank you, thank you so much." Wenge stood up and bowed his head. Strawberry could tell by the look on his face as his head came back up that he was ecstatic to say the least, the Doctor chuckled. She had never seen him this giddy before. Did he hate wearing the patch that bad? He made him look, distinctive. Light milk chocolate skin matching his hair and eye color. He did have a strong but warm look in his eye all the time, how could two of them look? Was it too much to ask for? She had already accepted him how he was, but what if...

"Oh its not a problem at all! You should be thanking Rouge of all people! She's the one who came to me asking for them, for her friends. I can imagine those who are friends with her are oh so lucky! I can never refuse my Roro!" She reached out and petted Rouges hair, who winced and growled under the ruffling of her hair. "Besides, what's the point of being in charge of of a super cool job and not doing what I want huh? Am I right?" Suddenly Rouges all to known attitude of defying the man, and her reckless behavior.

"Mooommm." Her face started to flush red as she escaped from her mom's grip.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I always forget she's a big girl! Now," She got dead serious on a dime, "this is a mark IV type C model. It's not like Rouges, those are special military models. Well, technically none are like hers at all, hers are one of a kind. But this one is strictly an arm. No shooting fire balls, no super grip, no transforming into a sword or anything else fancy, I'm sorry. But rules are rules, and that sort of tech is very exclusive, and highly classified." She coughed into her hand,

"You don't have to explain yourself mam. The fact that you were able to give me this much is more then enough, much more. I'm very grateful." Wenge said and Nutella gave him a wide smile,

"I'm so glad! However, it is more durable then the original, your original arm that is. The only thing strong enough to break it would be void dust. With or without aura. These suckers can stop bullets, or dust projectiles. Your arm will be seemingly indestructible. Unless like I said, void dust. I hear Roro has a teammate with a sword made of the stuff so I'd be careful. Not, that, he would actually attempt to cut it I'm just, well you know what I mean!" She cleared her throat, "We have yet to develop a metal strong enough to resist it, so keep that in mind. Now, if your ready I'd like to begin the procedure. It will take about one hour to fully attach and perform some simple tests for the arm, and another two hours for the eye. Eyes are much more delicate and complex. Making sure all the nerves endings are intact and such. Also, I'm going to have to ask you to leave Strawberry." She looked over to Wenge,

"But, I think I should-" *COUGH COUGH* she turned to see Rouge with her hand to her mouth, slightly shaking her head. "should check up on the rest of my team, yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can Wenge." She reached out, placing her palm on his cheek and smiled at him. He returned it warmly.

"Ill leave you to it mom, dinner later?"

"Oh but of course! I've told Coco as well. After I finish here I just need to check up on Miss Canary and see how she has been. I'll see you soon Roro!" She waved at her daughter with a smile as Strawberry got up and bowed to her mother.

"Again, thank you so much for this."

"Oh your welcome dear. Now please, take a shower, have a nice meal, and please get some rest. You look like you can use it." Rouge snorted,

"Understatement of the year mom..." she muttered. The three of them left the room and one of the mechs closed the door behind them. Kayreen, daughter of Professor Goodwitch was waiting outside, and got on her tip toes as she kissed Peach. She had heard rumors about the two, and now here was the proof. An odd pair, as she had known Peach to be a amazing student, always ahead in her studies, outstanding grades, high ranking in spar matches, respected by all her teachers. Yet Kayreen, well everyone knew of as the Dust head, the Goodwitch Princess, the Prank Goddess, the Angel of Destruction, the Dust Queen, Angel Dust, and so on... Basically the schools number one baddie and the number one goodie, definitely an odd match up. Peach turned back towards Rouge and waved,

"Farewell dear Rocket. I'm going to see if Ariel needs anything for the day." She bowed her head.

"Later Groot." The blond knight turned and left, leaving Strawberry with Kayreen and Rouge.

"Well..." Should probably get back to the team, or find Ras.

"What do you think Angel dust?" Both of them were looking in her direction, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You already know Coffee Brat. But hey Bonbon, what's wrong?" Confused at there concern, as she wasn't that close to the two girls who she knew were best friends with each other.

"Uh, long night, day... I suppose I'm just tired is all."

"Naww, you look like you've seen a ghost. Spill it kid, I think I already know anyway." Could she? Feeling embarrassed, she turned away.

"It's what she can do." She glanced back towards Kayreen. "I felt the same way when we were attacked. In two hits, she took out the best 3rd year fighter in the school. In two more, two CFVY members were down and out. Don't forget, we've been through it as well, we had to face them too." She nodded,

"Yes, I suppose your right. With the things we do, the missions, most kept in secret, I forget this started with you guys... I mean!" She blushed, "That you've been through it before us... ugh, that's not really what I mean, what I mean is-"

"We know. Going up against the black ninjas."

"Shadow Guards." Kayreen corrected with her tongue out.

"Whatever dust head." Rouge reached out and placed her hand around Strawberry's waist and led her out of the infirmary.

"Right. I've dealt with missions like infiltrating terrorist organizations before, but I wasn't expecting this." She mused.

"Infiltrating terrorist... the fu... seriously? Ozpin and his secrets huh. I want to have some fun like you guys. We're the cleaners, the front liners. When you need to clear any place overrun with Grimm, you call team HARP." Rouge punched her palm, "Even if it was a bust, it was still fun seeing some real action. You guys are like black ops. Us verses the Ninjas. Can't lie though, when they first popped out I was pretty scared. I mean, I burn 5 and 10 more replaced them. I blew those 10 the fuck up, and 20 came crashing through the window." She started narrating the account and played it out by switching her cannons on. "So I blast up to the ceiling, drop some new grenades I was testing out, blow the group of 20 the fuck up..." She paused for effect "and 20 more drop from the ceiling, while 20 come from the back exit and 20 from the window." She waved her arms, "I cant make this shit up! So I charge Cinis and Pulv here to full power and take out the whole door, and who knows how many ninjas. Guess what I'll say next? Yes, more came. It was like some fucked up nightmare. " She looked up at her, shades titled down again, "You tell anyone what I just said and I'll burn that pretty little face and turn it into ashes." Ummm... WTF...

"Uhh..." She smiled and winked at her before pulling her shades back up.

"But after awhile it was pretty fun. They were easy to take out, just the countless number of them. But when you got me, and someone like Groot, well yeah. We totally blew it away you know?" She winked.

"Rocket and Groot. The Dynamic duo! Not to mention we had seven full teams to back us up. I was there too, maybe not front line like the munchkin, I got stuck on guard duty. But I did my job with pride, as well as the large number we had. But walking into the belly of the beast with such a small number, with no idea what you were going to even find, that takes guts." Kayreen pointed out.

"Ozpin knew what he was doing when he put our teams together. We may not be a power house like CFVY, or RWBY, or HARP and DICK, but we still play a vital roll." Strawberry said proudly.

"No shit, I give you guys a lot of credit. And we can never pay you guys back for bringing Future back. We would've had no idea where to even begin."

"I agree, you guys put your lives on the line there. Though not in my team, Hero is a very good friend of mine." Kayreen said. Strawberry was starting to feel somewhat overwhelmed and weird in between the two best friends, like sort of a 3rd wheel.

"Really, it was nothing." Strawberry said with a smile. The two were starting to smother her, both flanked her and we're getting closer by the second. In day to day situations, Strawberry kept to herself for the most part and Raspberry was the one who had made a lot of friends, loved to talk and enjoy life to the fullest. However, the missions and work she did, not to mention the school work as well didn't allow a lot of time for recreation. Being team leader for a special ops type team had its pros and cons. She noticed Rouge pulled her scroll out and started swiping through screens.

"Where the hell is Des, I haven't seen him since we got back, well... I did but ever since then..." Rouge asked and Kayreen shrugged,

"Beats me. He's been MIA since the other day. He dropped Rosita off to Qrow, and went in hiding."

"Rosita?" Rouge asked.

"Oh yeah! This little pink haired cutie we found at the village! She, lost her parents, so me and Des are trying to find out if we can be her guardians for now." Kayreen started to hug herself, clearly a lover a small children.

"Aww, mommy Kay and daddy Des, how cute! And I'll be Auntie Rocket!" Yup, third wheel as the two went on with there conversation. Rouge made an annoyed face as she looked at her scroll and closed it, stuffing it back in her breast pocket.

"By the way, when everyone gets better, I hope you don't mind but your totally throwing a party us!" Kayreen said.

"Did you hear what you just said?"

"Shhh! Just kidding, save the party throwing to us! I know how to set up an event!"

"As long as it doesn't get crashed this time." Rouge commented, "Even if I'm always ready for a good fight, I could use a break. It's not like I spent my nights for the past few weeks locked in combat sims..." She said while punching her palm with her fist.

"Speaking of which," Kayreen continued as the duo led her through the dorms, "we've noticed you only hang out with your team, and you always so look stressed, more so now. You need to let those ringlets down and get loose girl."

"Get loose?" She was quite nervous at the fact that the two most popular 1st year girls, and known trouble makers, just told her she needed to get loose.

"Oh yea Bonbon. One thing I've learned, especially since facing those ninjas,"

"Shadow Guards." Kayreen corrected.

"Shut your face angel dust... as I was saying... Life is short. Especially in our line of work. You got to balance out the good and the bad. Have fun on your down times, not wasting it. Trust me, each member of my team has been in the infirmary more then a few times. You can't go your whole four years here as a stiff. I had to beat that lesson into Peach. One of us could go on a mission and never come back, and that's the truth. You don't have to go as far as me, but try to have fun, have no regrets." Maybe she was right. Her sister managed to have fun, and she was a leader still handling her duties. She sighed.

"Perhaps you are right, I've just considered myself always busy. I came here for a single purpose, to be the best I could be, to take all of this seriously."

"There's a time and a place for everything, besides, I seen you that day of the food fight. I know you know how to get loose." Kayreen stated and Strawberry blushed.

"That was rather, fun I have to admit. But we are at one of the most prestigious training academies around. I wish to uphold what we stand for, what it means to be a Huntress."

"We all live up to that standard. When we were called to that village, trap, fake, bullshit or whatever, the people were real. The danger was real. And none of us hesitated to do what needed to be done. We served the people. Under normal circumstances I would have came home and thrown a party for our first mission, a successful one at that." Rouge sighed.

"We're not telling you to join our prank squad, were telling you that you need to relax. I can see it in your eyes." She turned to face Kayreen who's emerald orbs were fixed on hers. She let out a sigh, what did she have to lose?

"Soo... what's the plan then?" She asked as Rouge smiled and nodded towards Kayreen.

"Well we got a little something for ya kitty cat." Kayreen said as she opened the door to her dorm room. "Its a little something me and Ro-holy shit balls WHAT THE HELL?!"

"EKKK!" Someone shouted from inside, followed by a few low moans. Strawberry cocked her head to peek inside, and her eyes almost, ALMOST, burned out of her eye sockets.

"OH MY GOD! WHY WOULD I DO THIS!?" She yelled, what was inside was something she would never get into, not in a million years! Chris was laying on his back while Sangria was bouncing up and down around his mid section, and Ebony was sitting on his face. all were in their birthday suits.

"Mmmmm... Hey! Mmmm... Either join in, uhhhn goddd... or get lost!" Sangria shamelessly called out, not stopping the rotation of her hips as she bounced on top of him.

"Hey, mmmm, guys! Ermmm, don't stop Chris, this is even hotter with an audience!" Ebony exclaimed between her whimpers,

"My virgin eyes!" Strawberry called out as she backed up, hands covering her eyes, wishing she could be struck down instantly.

"My boy Metal head get it!" Rouge called out.

"Damn it smells like hot latex and ass in here, clean this shit up before we get back!" Kayreen yelled.

"Yes mam!" A male voice said from inside, followed by a grunt and a few moans before the door closed.

"Well then... anyone else hungry?" Asked Rouge.

"Umm, I think I'll pass on the offer guys! Thanks but laters!" She turned to leave but a puff of dust appeared in front of her and Kayreen materialized out of it, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"That is NOT, what I had in mind. Not at all. We can do what I had planned in the library. Now, let's go pretty kitty." She said with a huge smile.

"It's been awhile since we did it in there, c'mon Berry." Rouge said as she put her arm in between hers. Now Strawberry was getting really, really nervous. What did these two have in mind, and what was wrong with the people in this school...

* * *

After escorting their new friend Berry to the private study rooms, the three got to work. It didn't take much to convince the cute cat faunus to partake, and 10 minutes later the new moods were in full swing.

"Meeeeoooowwwww! How did I never know about this! Surely it has great medicinal purposes! How often do you two do this? Can I join in from now on? Should we recruit more people? Can I tell Wenge?! I wonder how he is... Is there different kinds? Is this legal? Can I have some moooo-" Kay covered the girls mouth with her hand while laughing,

"I remember your first time Coffee Brat, you never shut up."

"Hungry, food, fishies, meeoww!"

"Isn't she just adorable!" Kay started petting and rubbing her ears while Strawberry blushed and started purring uncontrollably, leaning into her touch and laying her head on Kays lap. "I always wanted my own little kitty cat!"

"Prrrrrrrrrrr!" Rouge took another deep pull from Kays bong, holding in the dust as long as she could before exhaling it out. Inhale the good shit, exhale the bullshit. She leaned back in her chair and got lost in her thoughts. The refined cut green dust Kay had supplied was suppose to calm and relax the nerves. It was certainly working for her, she was feeling more relaxed then ever and all of her worries seemed to fade away. Strawberry on the other hand... "Meeeowww!" Pure bliss, and Kay as well. She had always had a cat pet, cat faunus fetish. Cats were cute, but she was almost as bad as that Olive Garden chick that clung to Ras.

"If you love cats so much why didn't you just get close to Ras, isn't she the cute and cuddly one?" Rouge asked.

"Yeahhh, but she has Olivine." Kay replied.

"Awww, how come everyone picks her! I can be cute and cuddly too! Meeooww!" Strawberry got onto her back and laid on Kays lap as Kay started to tickle her. "Meeehahahahaaoowwwww!"

"Coochie coochie cooo!" The Dust head was having a blast as well clearly. Rouge took another pull before setting Kays bong on the table and pulled her scroll out, figuring the two had enough by now. Flipping back to one of the cameras she had saved in the training rooms, she found Destin again, still in the sim rooms battling Shadow Guards. He had been at it for hours and it was starting to piss her off that he had yet to come find her, even if she did avoid him when they first got back.

"Hey love birds."

"Meow?"

"Huh?" They both looked up at her, the looks on their faces suggested they had completely forgotten she was even there.

"I gotta be somewhere, I trust you will be good Angel Dust."

"Oh I'm good here Coffee Brat!"

"Meeeoww!"

"Laters..." Rouge got up and left the study room, closing the door behind her and making her way down the hallway to one of the elevators, where she found Coco and Yatsuhashi having a hushed conversation. It's not like she could avoid her sister forever, it was Coco her big sister after all. She was missing her shades and beret when her eyes turned in her direction, a smile quickly formed on her face. "Hey sis!" Rouge called out while waving, making her way closer to the two. "Sup Yatsu."

"Yooo Rocket, what are you up to?" She asked, as Yatsu simply bowed his head.

"Not much, looking for someone." Yatsuhashi bowed his head a second time.

"Excuse me ladies." He turned and walked away down the hall. Coco stepped closer and placed both of her hands on Rouges shoulders.

"Look Rocket, I'm really sorry about what happened out there, I didn't mean to mislead you guys, or anything like that." Rouge shrugged under the weight of her hands.

"Yeah, you were just following orders. It is what it is, ashes to ashes dust to dust." She sighed, "I'm over it already. Sorry I've been avoiding you." Coco smiled down at her as she lifted a hand and tousled her sisters hair.

"I figured as much, your a strong kid, and you have a lot of heart, almost as stubborn as me. I'm happy you understand. By the way, did mom tell you about dinner tonight on the Surfer?"

"Yup, I'll be there." Rouge said with a nod.

"Good, it'll be nice to have some family time together. We don't see her much these days. Also, what you did for Wenge is really commendable. I'm proud of you kid." Rouge felt her cheeks burn.

"Aww well, it was nothing you know. It's the least I could do I suppose. It's all mom's doing anyways."

"Either way, it's always good to look after your friends. You've grown a lot since day one here. Keep it up Rocket. Anyway, I need to handle a few things before tonight. I'll catch you later kid, love you." Coco leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too sis, laters." The two hugged warmly and Coco turned down the hall in the direction Yatsu had gone off in. Even if she wanted, she couldn't stay mad at Coco, that girl was her world, and she was more then happy the three of them would be able to spend a night together.

She hit the switch on the elevator and took it down to the 3rd lower level. She made her way to the sim room, and heard all the commotion coming in from the 4th room down. Destin was surrounded by a group of about 8 Shadow Ninjas, using his dust blades trying to block their swords, only partially successful as he took hit after hit. Rouges arm came to life and she took aim.

"Des!" She fired at full power and obliterated the four to his left as Destin's armor erupted in flames and took out the other four that were giving him a problem. His head turned to face her, and she noticed the front of his helmet was shattered, and he was breathing heavily. "Your helmets are weak Des, I'm gonna hook you up with a better screen for it." May as well make use of her mother being around. She pulled her scroll out to send her mother a message, almost forgetting where she was. "What the hell have you been doing?" He sighed and started walking over to one of the consoles, so nice of him to not bother her getting off of track.

"I've been, busy. Figured everyone was pissed."

"So why not try to apologize?"

"That's not it. I just know it will be hard to forgive me, but it was nothing compared to how I felt in that meeting when I was told what we had to do. What I had to do. Lead him outside the perimeter for a "patrol". Keep him safe, but if it so happens they capture him, let them. To deceive Hero, then turn my back on him," he pounded his fist against the wall "thats the bottom line. Then Ariel got hurt while I was fighting along side Hero. That... girl, threatened to, slit her throat unless, Hero gave himself up."

"Are you kidding me Des?! I'm going to burn that bitch!"

"If only a certain teleportor was there... I was too far to do anything. Even though I had no choice, I still betrayed him. Everyone."

"That's not true."

"Maybe. You know, he wanted me to leave him and get to safety before the fighting even started, typical Hero boy always thinking of others. He would have taken them all out I have no doubts. But I couldn't leave him. You can forgive me or not, but there is only one person who can't forgive me for what I've done, and that's me." He hit the button to fully power down the simulation, and looked up at her, "Well, I suppose I've spent enough time here going through my anger and frustration."

"You still didn't answer my question, your impossible sometimes, I swear." Rouge glanced at the the stats, and he was on wave five, and his aura was at 1%. "What have you been doing here for so long and avoiding me? Why's your aura so low? It shuts off at 15% don't it?" She demanded, "I've used this thing so many times, so I know how it works. So?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it does. But with some rigging, I made it go lower." He walked over to a table and started to take off his armor, placing his broken helmet on top. Ok, so he wanted to die, and upon sharing this revelation with her, he hacked the system. Her system... Well technically Ozpins, but whatever. She was the one you came to when you needed access to certain rooms, or items, and she knew how to do it undetected. And here he was, hacking away. "Rigging"

"Why?" He sighed and stretched as he finally got all of his armor pieces off.

"Its part of my atonement. I don't deserve to stop at such a high number. 1% is hard on you, the healing is super slow, and the pain is pretty excruciating." He paused and looked away, "But the pain I put my friends through hurts more then anything physical damage can do." Rouge shook her head and a chuckle escaped her lips.

"So you've been here, giving in to self pitty crap, beating yourself up as if that will solve anything? I was pissed, hell, I am pissed, but I don't blame you. Your a good guy, a good leader. Your expected to make the, "hard" choices. Hero as well, and my sister, Berry, Ras. Shit Berry was having a blast with me and Kay. Now Kay is using her as a nice fur coat. Ras was about to watch a movie while she stayed with Ochre for all people. All leaders, moving on. So here you are bearing Ninja Guards to a pulp for atonement? Da fuq? Which you missed our dust session by the way." He groaned. "Anyways, I had wanted to be a leader at one point, but I'm glad I'm not. I know it's not an easy job, and I have a lot of respect for you however. In case you cared to ask, I don't blame you, I blame that old geezer."

"Old geezer?" He turned back towards her, "You mean Ozpin?"

"Who else would I be taking about?!" She shouted, "The old fuck, that spineless geezer who sends kids out to do his bidding." He let out a long sigh.

"Try to think how the headmaster of a school where you train to fight Grimm feels when he has to make a choice, and how he sees all of his students as his children. Now imagine how he feels sending them to do dangerous stuff, losing lives, limbs, anything else like that. Could you blame him? When Hero was taken and I was holding Ariel when she was hurt, you and Peach got really angry and ripped her out of my arms. How do you think that made me feel?"

"You think I cared at that moment? I had just found out my best friend had been captured by someone who wanted to murder him, someone I made asked solemn vow to scatter her ashes across Remnant, and found out you knew about it before we even stepped onto the Bullhead. Am I just suppose to smile and bow to submission like; 'Oh Ozpin okay cool what do we do next master!?' No... you of all people know better." She retorted.

"I know, trust me... I also know I had to let you and Peach cool down, as well as Ariel rest up and wait on ROSE and SWDO to return with him."

"Well... then you know how I am, yeah I burn up fast, but instead of coming to find me I have to come find you first, and here. It's been three days since Hero got back, and nothing from you. Yeah I'd be pissed, but I'd get over it. With all that happened, don't you think I'd... need you to see you, did you even want to see me?"

"Of course I did, but that's just it, I know how strong you are, so I knew you would be fine. You have Peach, your friends, and your sister who are all dependable."

"Damn, so you go behind your girls back then just up asked give her space to cool off? Damn. Ain't that sweet huh?"

"That's, n-not what I meant-"

"And my sister, right. Even she knew, of course she knew. I'm sure she was close by hiding out." Destin coughed and cleared his throat. "Figures. Send us out on a mission to fight Grimm and it's some test plus a bait and snatch. And if you understand Ozpin, why take it out on yourself? Why not come to me, you must not need me like I need you..." He sighed again and walked over to her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Who said I don't need you? Like you just said, I'm hard headed. Maybe just so I knew how he felt when he sent us on our missions, seeing his children hurt. It was also a good way to channel any anger and frustration I had, also pushed myself to my limits. I may be stubborn but I'm no fool. Call it practice for when we go after Hero's father. I'm going to personally thrash that guy for all the suffering he has put us through, and I'm sure Hero wants the same, especially seeing what that monster put his sister through." He smiled down at her, "So this isn't only atonement, it's training for something bigger to come because I'm sure this isn't the last we heard from MOTS. This isn't the end, not even close."

"Well, I suppose you have a point." She sighed and let a small smirk make its way on her face. Her feelings taking a turn for the better, simply because she was close to him again. "You know, another reason I came to find you is cause my mom is here, and I'd like you to meet her." He flinched and gulped before he answered. "So you coming or not?" He finally took his helmet off and clipped it onto his belt.

"Uh, I see... Sure, I guess. I hope I'm up to her standards... she's going to hate me I bet." He said with a grim face.

"Probably." She replied while grabbing his hand and leading him out of the simulator room. "She's an Atlas commander, don't look her in the eye, and make sure you salute."

"Oh goodie, just like back when I was a kid. My dad was big on me saluting him every time I came home or just when I saw him in general, so I'm use to it."

"Good, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I wonder if she knew my father..." he muttered under his breath. "Don't look her in the eye eh? Nah, not my style. I'll look her straight in the eye, better to come off strong then to show I fear her." Rouge snorted a laugh out.

"Your funeral Des." The duo made it back to the infirmary without incident, coming face to face with her mother. Could probably be labeled as an older, taller twin sister instead of her mother. Maybe a younger clone of her mother perhaps. At 5'2 with jet black hair that was currently wrapped perfectly on the top of her head in a thick bun. It looked like she was wearing a floaty used in lazy rivers at swim parks, was resting on her head, yet covered in hair. Orbs of hazel pools behind chocolate rimmed eye glasses were filled with intense joy. She was wearing a huge red lipped smile, her dimples on full display on her french vanilla colored skin. Shiny black leather stilettos were adorned around her feet. Which, from feet to thighs were wrapped in black and brown stripped nylons. Weird, but hey her mother could sure as hell fill it out with curves like a hour glass, and she looked half her age if not less. The old woman that still gets carded at the grocery stores because she could pass as 20 or lower, was a whooping... well, we should never give a woman's age right? Wow, the dust was really starting to kick in right about now. She had felt relaxed earlier, maybe this was an after effect... Or maybe she was just leering at what she was going to look like in the next 72 years it took to catch up with her mother... Well that was a bad slip. But back on topic, maybe it was a bit of both. Or maybe cybernetics made her extraordinarily beautiful till her elder years. Silk skirt with the hem line high enough to cause nose bleeds on sight. Thankfully she had her a lab coat that hung just below her ankles. So white it glowed. She wore a black dress shirt with a brown tie underneath the lab coat. Eyes even wider as she gazed at her Destin, MY Destin. Destin threw up a crisp salute and snapped to attention. Sometimes it was fun to torture him.

"Commander Adel." Rouge barely contained the laughter threatening to escape her lips. Chipper as always, her mom's eyes widened in surprise and bliss.

"Cooooomander?" She purred, "Oh! You must be the Roseus boy! My how you've grown! Your parents would be so proud! Rouge has told me all about you! I expect your taking care of your Spartan II armor? It wasn't cheap ya know, but we all know it's in the best of hands! So are you and my daughter serious?" It hurt Rouges stomach to hold in the laughter of seeing him react to her chitty chatty clingy mother of a flirt bag. "You have got to come up to my airship and tell me all about your experiences! Mind if I call you Des, Captain Roseus? I'm not to big on formalities. Oh come here Darling!" She stepped up and embraced Destin in a warm tight hug, pulling his head down into her melons, each one the size of his head. Normally, Rouge would have shot them on the spot and left nothing but ashes and dust, but her mother was no push over. Besides, her mom looked sexy, this was just a glimpse into what she was going to look like. And being they both looked the same, she was never going to look much different, meant always looking like a 19(almost at least) for the rest of her life! So who could blame a guy for falling for that devilish charm her mom had.

The only reason her mom never remarried was because other men were afraid of her brain, being the top scientist of the Robotics and Cybernetics divisions in the Atlas Government. Her mother was another Idol in her eyes. Mother was the brains, Coco was the brawn. Well, now Rouge was. Coco took more after father, and Rouge was after mother. But her trials in life led her away from the school life, and the work her mother did. Maybe if she never went out with Coco that night she would have stayed the path, instead of wanting to fight for revenge of what was taken and go off like her Father and her Sister to fight the creatures of Grimm. He lost his life, the possibility for any and all who call themselves Huntsmen or Huntresses. Wow, this whole life analysis must another side effect of that dust, wondering how those two were getting along back at the room.

"Oh, and it's Doctor Adel, or you can call me Tesla. Call any time Desssss, I'd love to work on that armor, take care of any loose nuts and bolts you may have." She heard her mom whisper in his ear as his face turned blood red. Under no control of her own, a fire ball flew out towards his back but was intercepted by a ice ball that evaporated while putting the fire out. Her mother's left arm turned back into its hand form and she smiled at Rouge. "Rouge dear your repair tab is outrageous this week. Please do me a favor and at least try to have some restraint. Five doors a day perhaps? We're going to grow broke with us fixing all of Beacon all the time. Work with me here babe. You keep this up and I wont allow you to make any more upgrades when ever you please. Yes that's right, no more tinkering for a week!"

Rouge bowed her head slightly, defeated by her mother's most harsh punishment... Not! Her mother tried to act tough at times but was the sweetest human being she had known. She was sure her mother's heart broke twice over when her only daughters decided to attend schools halfway across Remnant. It wasn't her fault, Coco wanted to get from under her father's shadow, and Rouge just wanted to follow her sister, plain and simple. She use to see her mother every day, and this was the longest they had been apart. Her mother always had time for her, despite her busy schedule. When home from school, if her mother had to stay late or overnight, Rouge would go keep her company and help out with her projects. She loved her mom, and her word was law.

"Yes mother."

"Good good babe. And close your mouth Destiny, don't let the arm scare you, I'd never give my daughter something without fully testing it myself." Still looking dumbfounded, he finally managed to finally talk.

"Uh, thank you Mam, for saving my clothes and my beard, possibly my life. The last time she shot me, I ended up fully naked in the girls spa room. Long story, I'll have to tell you all about it when you give me a tour of your airship. Ill tell you all about what Rouge had been up to here at Beacon."

"Oh wonderful! I hope she hasn't been too much trouble for you! When we first discovered her gift you can imagine how our house would end up every time she got angry. Thankfully she's fire and I'm ice."

"She wasn't troublesome, but it was fun being in the girls spa room."

"I see. Fun, in the girls spa room you say..." her hand switched into cannon form and started glowing blue. He put his hands up and took a step back,

"Wait, please mam, I didn't mean-"

"Shall I freeze those eyeballs out of your sockets perv? Hehe just kidding!"

"Whew." He slowly exhaled, "Now I see the resemblance between you two, it's more then just looks. And just so you know, I said it was fun. I never said it was better than being with your daughter."

"Hmm... Being with my daughter you say... Do you mean you two..."

"Uh, umm... uhh... Rouge, want to pitch in here?"

"Nope she's scary, you got this."

"Thanks, I'm feeling the love." He sighed, "Well to be honest, when we did the, you know what, Rouge took the initiative and started the whole thing." *When we did the you know what... when we did the you know what* seemed to echo through Rouges head as time seemed to stop at what he just said and she slapped her forehead.

"Why, the fuck... would you say that..." Her mom snapped her fingers as 10 more Atlas combat mechs appeared.

"Please take these two into custody aboard the Silver Surfer, thank you."

"Uhh, wait what? Three of the mech grabbed them from behind, "Well... First time going to the brig of an airship. Fun..." I'm going to rip his tongue out and feed it to a Beowolf, Rouge thought to herself.

"Why..." she simply said.

"Well Destiny, if my husband was still alive he would have you shot on the spot." Her mom chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that..."

"Did you at least protect yourself young man?"

"Uh, well... she, didn't really give me a chance... And... she asked me to, to fill-"

"Pppfttttr!" Coffee came spewing out of her mother's mouth and the mug she was holding shattered on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just going to shut up now."

"Oh, it is much too late for that Des. You know I have no choice but to kill you correct?" She said sweetly, and with a smile. He nodded and bowed his head.

"Yes mam, I had a feeling that was going to be the verdict." Her arm started to charge up, "I have no regrets."

"Oh, is that so? I do love your honesty, very rare in a boy these days. And to admit all of that to my face, oh the balls you must possess my child! I have nothing but respect for you, so I'll make this a quick death, I promise." She took aim at his head as her breast pocket started to ring. Using her free hand she pulled her scroll out and answered it, "Yes? I'm needed down the hall for Wenge? Okay I'll be right over!" She put it back in her pocket and placed her finger on Destin's lips, "Well Captain, I'd love to pick up this wonderful conversation with you later, say 8PM, dock 117. I'll send a Bullhead to pick you up and bring you to the Silver Sufer. Don't be late or I'll have my Mechs hunt you down! Bye bye Destiny! Bye Roro!" She bowed, and turned as her small mech army flanked her and followed her down the hall into another room.

"Wow..." was all he said. Words could not explain the heat swelling inside of Rouge at the moment.

"If you live after tonight, I'm going to kill you slowly. And if she kills you tonight... I'm going to kill myself so I can find you in the afterlife and kill you all over again." He winced...

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK* Without waiting for an answer, Raspberry opened the door to Ochre's room. He was sleeping peacefully, his breathing mask was still affixed to his mouth and nose. She walked over to his bed side and leaned over him, gently running the end of her tail along his cheek and around his ear as he slowly started to stir.

"Ermm... Hey cupcake. You know, for something that swings behind you all the time, your tail smells pretty good." His voice sounding mechanical from the mask. She shook her head and smiled, thankful he was back to normal.

"Its good to see you too cutie!" She leaned down more and wrapped her arms around him.

"What bring you here?" She pulled back and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Well..." she couldn't help but blush at him, "I heard you would be leaving soon, I wanted to ask you out. I know of this great sushi spot in Vale!"

"Sushi huh? Eh, not my thing but I'll hang kitty cat. You do owe me right?" He winked up at her,

"There's my Ochre in shinning armor! So it's a date hehe!" She poked his cheek again before leaning down and kissing it. She felt it warm up as she moved away. "O M G, the blonde is blushing! How cute!"

"Hey will you-"

"Shhhh! I'll see you later! Meeooww!" She turned and ran, waving as she left the room before he could respond. He could be a pest, but she knew he had a good heart in there somewhere, and she was determined to bring it out...

* * *

Heeeeeeroooooooo... Heeeeeeroooooooo... Darkness, dreams, memories, feelings. He had been floating through memories for some odd reason, not sure why. Had the device father used messed up him up more then he thought? He mentally shrugged, anything was possible in the world of Remnant, especially when you factored in his Father. One particular memory came to play, the night before they left to the village. It was like any other night, after training around 3AM, him and Ariel would spend 15 minutes or so on the roof, letting the weariness fade away into the starlit sky. Spending more time together alone. As usual, she was in her pajamas which consisted of nothing but small, tight boy shorts, and a bra, nothing but underwear.

"Consider yourself lucky, or unlucky." She told him with a wink, "I absolutely cannot fall asleep with much clothes on. Back home, I have nothing but my sheets and covers as clothes. So here, bare minimum. Besides, you know you like it." And as usual, he had given her his robes to wear over, as the nights had become chilly. Of course she had her own robes, but there was just something about seeing her half nude in his own robes. Especially seeing her snuggle up in them, no doubt loving the feel of the cloth and the way they smelled of him. He always cherished his alone time with her, thankful he had found her in the forest. Three years with Blake, yet he had never grown this close to her. She was certainly a lot more open than Blake, maybe that was it. That particular night, he had asked her about what it was like back home.

"Well, there are four ruling families. Vasilias, Sol, Treeqrew, and-"

"I meant what it was like growing up, not the politics."

"Oh!" She blushed, "I'm sorry. Well, it was as you would expect from someone of high birth."

"Not sure what that even means. I'm not high, or low birth. More like, tank birth..."

"Oh Hero."

"Don't worry about it, no running from the past right? It is what it is. I've made the best of what I was given. But back on topic..."

"Right. Well, I was sheltered for, well all of my life. Especially after a incident that happened when I visited a friend in another village, it got even worse. I wasn't allowed to do my own shopping, or pick my own friends. The only time I left the castle was when I went to school. Even in school, I always had two bodyguards looking after me, even a body double waiting outside in case of emergencies. How silly is that? I always had someone looking over me, and I was never able to make real friends. My father had wanted me to be home schooled, but I begged and pleaded with my mother, and she allowed me to."

"Your dad was powerless to stop her?"

"Sort of."

"So how did you manage to come to Beacon instead of going to Haven with Nep?" He asked,

"Besides expressing the fact that I would spear myself with Trinket, once here and again in the afterlife if I had to be in the same school as Nep. As well as expressing to them that Beacon is one of the best in studies, knowledge and history. You see, the Vasilias family always believed in brawn, and brain. One always trumps the other. The men were the Knights, the soldiers, the warriors. The women took positions of power. Not that they were mistreated, or the other way around. Before my mother ruled, her mother did, and her mother before her. The husbands weren't powerless, they were the leaders of the military. Like a joint leadership, my mother rules, and my father is head of the military. When Nep gets older, he will serve as a Commander under my father. My mother, and her mother's before her had their husbands chosen from among the 3 other families, as a way to keep the peace, and, promote unity..." she paused and turned away.

"Are you telling me, that..." He started to feel a cold, hollow spot open in his chest.

"Sort of. I'm, forbidden to love until I'm, set for marriage. But..." her voice broke as she turned back to face him with tears in her eyes. "I can't help how I feel for you Hero. I couldn't even explain it if I tried..." He opened his mouth to reply, but elected to drawn her close into his embrace, which she returned tightly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to drag you into this. But since coming to Beacon, this is the most freedom I've ever had in my life. When I met you I just, I don't know. And then I preached to you about facing your past and who you are, some nerve huh..."

"Well, I don't know much about the future. I have no idea what's in store for me when I do graduate here. My whole life I've been sheltered, and now I'm just running. I wouldn't really call my self a, I don't know, prime mate. But what I do know, is that I've learned to live my life a day at a time. Four years, we have four years of time together. I, I plan to make the best of it, with you."

"But Hero I-"

"Shhh..." he placed his hand over her lips, and leaned down and gently kissed them. "I'm just saying, when we get to that road, we will face it, together. But for now, let's enjoy the time we have together." He kissed her again, this time holding her closer, tighter. He felt her tense lips loosen up as she accepted his tongue, meeting her own. He kissed her with a slow passion, feeling his body heat rise rapidly. Below him, her hand cupped his, guiding it towards her left breast which she whimpered helplessly against him as he squeezed it, eagerly squeezing it's fullness. She pulled back from his lips and leaned forward, letting the unrestrained sounds from her throat brush against his ear. He started to pepper soft kisses against her jawline, his nose inhaling the sweet scent of her skin, the smell of caramel sea salt.

He moved his hand from her breast to the back of her neck. His kisses grew more intense, causing her to throw her head back as his lips stroked the smooth skin of her neckline. She let out a soft whimper as he gently pulled her hair back, forcing her head back more. His kisses great wetter as he moved lower from neck, before he started to trace circles near her collarbone.

"Heeeeeeroooooo... pleaseee..." she pleaded. The tipping point was reached as he started to suck against her skin, and he felt her body start to shudder, then stiffen. She slowly guided his free hand inside of her panties to softly rub her swollen bundle of nerves. As she guided one of his fingers inside, it felt as if he had just dipped his finger into a warm glass of water. Heeeeeeroooooooo... Wet, heat, as he put his finger in half way, she whimpered more as he slowly pulled it out. What she did next nearly gave him a heart attack. She pulled his hand back up, his finger slick and sticky with her juices, and licked the tip of it, before putting it in her mouth and sucking it dry, never breaking eye contact.

"Ohhh, dear god. Prrrrr..." He started to purrr as she grabbed a hold of him. He leaned in and devoured her lips, Ariel squeaked as his lips granted her no mercy, eager to mingle with her softness. She kissed him back with fervor, soft whimpers escaping her when his hands wandered. Currently his fingers were back under her panties, teasing her entrance and tracing circles around. Heeeeeeroooooooo...

"Mmm... hate... you..." she said between her moans and the sounds of there kisses. He instantly pushed away from her, it took quite a bit of effort as she was deeply invested into the kiss, but eventually she withdrew. The reason he did so was curiosity of what he would see, and he was pleased. Her eyes were on fire, and it almost drove fear into his heart. He was about to lean forward when he felt a slight gust of wind to his rear, causing him to shudder slightly. He knew that she knew him so well as Ariel shot to her feet, grabbed his hand, and led him to the door, and she pushed it open. Standing there was one of the Bonbon twins, Strawberry, and behind her the kid with the eye patch, Wenge Rider. "Uh oh, looks like our secret spot has been found Hero." She teased. He rubbed the back of his neck while trying to hide behind her to conceal the stiffness still in his sweat pants. Heeeeeeroooooooo...

"Just doing a little after spar star gazing, heh..." he muttered. Well that moment was totally blown to bits. Both parties stood there for a second before Strawberry spoke up,

"Well ah, good night you two..." They all nodded as Ariel walked passed them, and Hero held the door for them as they walked by him. Thankful his erection was tamed again.

"Well then..." Ariel said as she grabbed his arm and led him down the stairs. "I don't know where you learned any of that, but we are going to need a private spot, ASAP." She smirked. Thankful for the small advice Destin had given him, he was going to need some more advice before fully sealing the deal. Heeeeeeroooooooo... Heeeeeeroooooooo... That night, like most nights, she fell asleep in his arms. He held her tight as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall, lost somewhere in dream land. Leaning forward to kiss the top of her head before he drifted off himself. He would never let her go. Heeeeeeroooooooo... As long as he could, he would keep her close, no matter what. Heeeeeeroooooooo...

"Heeeeeeroooooooo... Heliotrope Chroma." A random voice called out to him, as a matter of fact had been calling out to him for awhile. But, was this just another dream? "I need you to come back to me Hero." The voice sound like Ariel. "You can't leave me, I-I love you..."

"Huh? You, love me?"... Heeeeeeroooooooo... Darkness, he must be dreaming. Heeeeeeroooooooo... but instead of the cold he felt before, he was feeling warm, getting warming by the second. There was a small light at the other end in the darkness. Well, how cliché is this? He thought to himself.

"You need to snap out of it Future!" Rouge? "Get the hell up, and get on your feet! You keep making Jaws here cry and your gonna a have to deal with me!"

"Do you really think threatening him is going to work?" Peach? "You are so hopeless."

"Me? Oh please Groot. Your the definition of the word. Without me, shit, you would be clueless."

"Is that the best you can come up with Rouge?"

"Its Rocket blondie."

"Yeah yeah... Hero, now you listen to me. Our fight is not over, we can't do this without you. More importantly, you need to stop slacking off and fight this!" Heeeeeeroooooooo... the light was getting brighter as she continued. "This is no time to be taking a nap, and if your expecting me to take your notes in class, you've got another thing coming!"

"Bull... Don't listen to Groot. She's been taking notes in three different books for the both of you. She's a softy."

"Why you little!"

"Who you callin little you brutish, manly-" Heeeeeeroooooooo...

"Breaking out the big words now kiddo?"

"I'm warning you Groot!" Right. His teammates and the usual banter between Rouge and Peach. The inseparable polar opposites, Rocket and Groot. When they first met, Peach would have never challenged Rouge, but now she held her ground and Rouge was getting a taste of her own medicine. Looking back to when he met them both, taking on a swarm of Deathstalkers like it was just a picnic in the park. The duo truly was remarkable. Heeeeeeroooooooo...

"Come back to us Hero..." Ariel.

"No one is here to stop our fights, and if you don't hurry back, HARP is going to be in a shit ton of trouble... *Sigh* Seriously... Wake up Hero." Rouge.

"Please... we need you, we've, missed you..." Peach. The warmth grew hotter, and the light became overwhelming.

"Heeeeeeroooooooo!" Three fuzzy images, a red fuzzy, a black and brown fuzzy, and a white and yellow fuzzy started to slowly form into faces. Ariel, Rouge, and Peach.

"G... g... eyes..." his throat was dry and coarse, as if he hadn't drank in days.

"Hero!" Ariel quickly fell on top of him, tears streaming down her face like a dam that just exploded, causing a small river to flow down his face. "Your awake!"

"I told you that would work. They do say you can still hear when your in a coma, I figured a threat or two would get Future stirring, heh." Rouge said proudly.

"You know, sometimes I'm not sure who the real blond is here." Peach retorted. "Welcome back Hero."

"Baaa..."

"Shhh shhhh..." Ariel said as she pulled back, grabbed a glass of cool water and held it to his lips. He took a few sips, letting the cool liquid soak up in his throat. Did they say coma? It sure did feel like he hadn't had a drink in ages. "Take your time Hero, no need to rush talking. We're all here for you." It was a new and welcome sight. His whole team by his bedside. He had always been there for them, not once had he needed to stay overnight and have someone stay with him. It warmed a special part in his heart to know that they all came to be with him. But for how long?

"Coma? How, long?" He forced out.

"Just seven days. When they brought you back from, uh, your fathers? Yeah.. don't really know what to call him." Rouge said. Brought him back? It came back to him in flashes, the mission, Ariel, ROSE, Blake...

"Robin?! Where-" *KNOCK KNOCK* They all turned to the door as it opened and Professor Ozpin walked in, shutting it behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt, at this moment like this, but we need to talk." He sipped his coffee and moved closer to the bed. "We need to handle this before word gets out, and it's already been seven days. Hero, I'm sure you understand?" He nodded. Answers is what he wanted, the sooner the better. Ozpin cleared his throat. "As some of you know, teams ROSE, SWDO, and RWBY were sent on a mission. This was a four step mission, which all were performed successfully. Please forgive me Hero, but step one was to tag you, and have you captured. Step two was to figure out where you were, thereby learning the base of MOTS, or your father, Hero. Step three was to launch a rescue using the knowledge of him, and the newly attained information of the bases location. Step four, was to find your sister, Robin Nakamura. Robin is here, in a cell I have deep within the compounds of the tower. I'm going to need you to talk to her as soon as your ready." Sister... she's, here...

* * *

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah Robin is here blah blah blah blah blah..." Robin. Is. Here. That's all she heard as Ozpin continued to talk. Robin is here. Robin is here. Robin is here. Her blood was starting to rapidly boil because Robin is here. Robin is here. Robin is here. *CRASH!* She jumped, finally knocked out of her daze as she noticed a weapons locker had just crashed through the ceiling, bits and pieces from the ceiling now scattered around the room.

"Miss Arc, may I ask what it is you are doing?" She looked up in confusion. Opzin, Hero, Ariel, even Rouge all looked up at her with shocked faces. Rouges mouth was slightly hung open.

"M-me?" She asked, hands up as she noticed her scroll was out, and glancing towards the locker that just crashed in left a gaping hole in the roof, rested Malleus and Securis inside. No, no no no, this had to be Rouges doing, she could never lose control like this... She looked back at her scroll, her thumb firmly pressed against the summon button. "I..."

"Damn Groot. She's gone bat shit crazy. And I thought she was the most sane of us all. I'm proud of my handi work." Rouge beamed at her with a huge smile. "Groot's got the right idea, let's go burn the bitch-"

"No!" Hero shouted out, "No one will touch her, shes, she's been hurt and lied to enough..." Peach expected as much, but didn't think he felt that strongly about her. Well, this was the girl he grew up with, for better or worse. Of course he would be defensive.

"Uhh..." Rouge exchanged a glance with her, and she nodded. "Well, your the boss Future..." Rouge sounded disappointed. So was she, after everything she had down, she was not sure of the circumstances, but she would obey her leader nonetheless. Ozpin eh, Hero yes. Ozpin sighed,

"I am sorry if I had to keep these things from you all, especially about the village, but it was necessary." Rouge looked like she was about to retort, but Hero spoke up.

"We" he stated firmly, "all understand Professor. It must have been a hard decision, and I thank you for the speedy recovery of me. As well as, bringing her back." Hero slumped back in the bed, as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Don't thank me yet Mr. Chroma. She is firmly set in her ways. We were able to remove her transport chip so she's not going anywhere, but it's her attitude that needs adjusting." He took a sip of his coffee, "In any event, see me as soon as your able Hero. I'd like you to talk to her."

"Of course Professor." Hero nodded and Ozpin returned it.

"That is all for now, take care." He turned and left the room. The instant he was gone, Ariel wrapped around him again in a even tighter grip.

"Don't squeeze the life out of him Jaws, we just got him back."

"Maybe we should give them some alone time, it's been awhile no?" Peach suggested.

"Aww, there's enough Future to go around, don't be greedy Jaws!" Peach reached out and grabbed her partners arm to lead her away, as Ariel wasted no time in diving into Hero's face, peppering it with kisses. Ariel's own way of "saying leave us alone", she was terrible at being subtle.

"Stop acting like a child and let's go."

"Rude." Rouge commented as she lead the way out of the room where Kay was outside waiting, her fist out waiting for Rouge to respond.

"Coffee Brat." She fist bumped her.

"Angel Dust." Kayreen turned towards Peach and winked.

"Peachy Puff, so what's the word? Is Hero boy okay?" She she wrapped her arms around Peach before she could reply.

"He's going to be just fine I think."

"Waking up to a face full of busty bombshells after a week must have been like waking up in heaven to Future." Kay broke out in laughter and Peach repressed the urge to slap her smaller partner.

"If only your mom was around as well, it seems like he woke up to his own little harem. Hero boy is the Harem King!-"

"Pause." Rouges hand was already in cannon form pointed at Kays face. Cinis was bring so bright Peach had to shield her eyes. "I, am not part of no harem. I'm faithful, got it?" Kay snorted,

"Please, it's a good thing I held you back from that little steamy situation in my room, pshhh." Kayreen turned into a dust cloud and appeared behind Rouge, and had her hands poised over her sides. "Threaten me will you? Make a move I dare you!"

"If you-" Kay didn't wait as she grabbed Rouges sides and proceeded to attack, well tickle.

"Ahahah! Staaphhhh!" Kayreen was relentless as she bore down on her belly, her partners most sensitive spot on her body. "If...ah ah ha, stop!" Her left arm shot out and caught Kay straight in her jaw.

"Peachy Puff are you just going to watch this?!" Kay cried out as Rouge climbed on top of Kayreen, putting her in a headlock.

"You know how it is when it comes to me and Rouge. Sorry Kay, team first." She winked down at Kayreen who gasped and grabbed her chest as if her heart had just been shattered.

"How could you? Short stuff corrupted you! Traitor!" Rouge nodded in approval as she released Kay from her death grip.

"That's my girl, Team HARP sucka!"

"You do know I could have gotten out of that easily, I just wanted to see if Peachpuff would betray me, and alas!"

"Groot never ceases to amaze me." Rouge grinned,

"Here here!" Kayreen toasted in agreement. Peach walked over to Kayreen and wrapped her arms around her.

"I hope she didn't hurt you."

"The munchkin, oh naww She does that as an excuse to fondle me up a bit."

"I'm right here Princess."

"I know! Shes a freak this one, don't you think Peachypuff?" Kayreen looked up at Peach with big blue pleading eyes.

"You don't have to tell me that, I do live with her you know." She replied.

"You want to go round two?"

"Can I join in?" A new voice entered the conversation, that of Ivory Canary. She came walking down the hall in her usual Beacon uniform, though she always had her white scarf wrapped around her neck. From behind her, large white angel like wings sprouted. Blonde hair, blue eyed, she looked like a angel. She came face to face with Rouge, more like, face to waist. Rouges head was fully back, looking way up at the angel looking girl. The Canary. Rouge tilted her shades down,

"I'm digging the new texture, may I?" She asked,

"You may." One of the wings came forward and pointed out as if it was trying to shake a hand. Rouge reached out and stroked it.

"Ohhhh, nice!" She continued to stroke it, then she did something very Rouge like. Her hand lit up and burned off some of the thick woven feathers.

"What the? Geez girl, did you have to?" Ivory complained as she observed the damage. Brand new feathers sprouted replacing the burned ones, making the wing look brand new in a instant. "Did you-"

"Yup." Rouge smirked, "I was just checking if the specs were true. They are not fire proof, but self replication of any part of the wing structure. Meaning, as long as the inner part close to your back is intact, you can constantly repair and replace any part of the wings. A little something I came up with when I kept burning myself heh. So who's team are you on now?"

"Are you bribing my partner Brat?! Low blow! What fancy toys have you given Peach huh?"

"What ever it takes to win! Don't be Jelly Princess."

"No."

Huh?" Kay and Rouge said at the same time as they turned to face Ivory.

"I said No, I won't be bribed, you already know what team I represent." She started to take a deep breath, but stopped. "Oh, Professor Peach said not to fight you for awhile, we don't want your new arms getting messed up do we?"

"Yeah go team DICK!"

"Luckily for you," she took the baton off of her back as it stretched out to its full length, "I don't need that to keep you grounded Rocket." Both of Rouges arms came to life and started to charge up,

"Oh yeah pretty birdie-"

"Students please, it would be much funner if all four of you would take say, me on?" She knew that raspy voice anywhere. Professor Qrow appeared behind them, sword in his hand resting over his shoulder. "No takers?"

"This could be fun." Rouge commented.

"Right, maybe for me. Well, it may actually be quite boring. I'd say bring the rest of your teams but, how would it look for an old man like me to embarrass you all now huh? It would destroy moral and Ozpin would have and fit! Now, next class is sparring anyway, so take your fight in there kiddies."

"Yes Professor Qrow." Peach bowed her head, "we were just heading there now."

"Suck up." Rouge muttered as she fell instep beside Ivory. "Can we still team up against you Qrow?" She called out,

"Maybe when you become 4th years, so I don't have to hold back as much." Rouge snorted.

"Yeah right, by then you will be a geezer just like Ozpin."

"Watch that mouth Rouge Adel."

"Yessss Qrow." Rouge said sweetly, he sighed,

"Damn kids. Why did I take this job..."

"Cause you use teaching as a cover to stalk your nieces."

"I'm warning you shorty. Speaking of which, where's your bombshell of a mother?"

"Ohhhh? Like what you see huh?" Peach was shocked Qrow was still alive after a comment like that.

"Oh, she defeated me." Rouge burst out into laughter,

"She defeats me too, but I don't know where she's at. Maybe back on her air ship."

"Hmmm..." was the last word he had spoken to them as he split off in his own direction. The four of them had just arrived at Goodwitch's spar class, just another day without Hero, thankfully this would be the last...

* * *

The ride down the elevator with Professor Ozpin was mostly a debrief type discussion. He explained that he was sent them to the village on purpose, hoping Father would send his minions and Robin to capture him, tagging him before hand. That team CFVY was there the whole time, as well as team SSSN. Neptune most likely on standby in case something happened to his sister, at least he was helping. So if things didn't go as planned, they had all the backup they would need. Not to mention teams RWBY, ROSE, and SWDO were already airborne inbound just as he got taken. The timing was perfect. Had Ozpin not made those plans how he did, Hero wouldn't had lasted the rest of the next day. Though he had spent only three days in a coma, he was already feeling more then half of his strength return, not enough to take on Robin, but still strong enough to last quite a bit. He had a lot of it, years of training of course. Currently in his Beacon school uniform, and holding Sunder in his right hand, just in case. The elevator stopped on the lowest level and they both walked out into a dim lit corridor. Ozpin led the way down and stopped in front of a door on the left, placing his hand on a scanner, it analyzed it and hissed up into the ceiling. Before even stepping in he heard a sniffing sound, then her voice.

"Stark, or should I say Hero. I was wondering when you would come down and interrogate me." Small medium pitched voice, definitely sounded like a little girl, but the way she spoke still could send a chill down his spine. He took a good look at her as she slowly got to her feet. Wearing her customary red robes, black under robes, and now chains on her hands and feet. Before him was a girl whom from the age of 2 had been trained to kill, more like slaughter, Shadow Guards, human form Grimm. A creation courtesy of Father, his mindless minions. Those were her prey, while playing the part as well. She was a Huntress in that she must have hunted thousands of Grimm, maybe hundreds of thousands. Father never let up. The countless hours spent sparring and mowing down the Shadow Guards. It was do that or be put through something worse then death. Sent nearly to the point of death, your life a breath away from ending from the constant torture and punishment from Father, then being fully replenished just to get put through the torture again, and again. It was that, or fight, win, succeed. So fight he did, win all he could, and his sister as well. But she took a liking to it, she enjoyed ripping them to shreds. She did it to train, for practice, for fun. He did it to survive. The two were different, yet similar in a way. This was the life they lived. It had been four years since he left, since he last saw her. She's been gone for a whole week.

Before him was now a 12 year old girl. Red hair done in a large bun and two skinny pony tails coming off to the sides hanging just below her waist. What was most noticeable about her however, was her face. Just like Hero's skin, hers was pale white, so the huge scar across her face going from her left eyebrow to her right cheek really stood out, the only thing tarnishing her beautifully delicate face. Her red cat like eyes had two red triangle tattoos over them. Father had wanted her to be feared, had taught her that terrorizing your opponents from the start, not just for your look, however important. But for how you make your first move. "Show no mercy" was Fathers M O. It wasn't easy for Hero, but Robin drank it in. Perhaps it's why she got so much stronger in such a short time. Charging into two teams of Huntresses and Huntsmen and showing them up, well almost. She wasn't expecting the Berry Twins, as well as Diamond of course. Fitting name for what she could do. Also had started getting known as the Kitty Squad among the few groups apparently, Professor Ozpins little black ops squad... Hero shook his head at the thought, Oh Ozpin. But they managed to stop Robin, and bring her back. The little girl that he would throw a fight for from time to time, just so she didn't have to go through it. Of course Father had to know, she could never beat him if he was really trying. However, not to long ago he would have thought only he would be the one that could take her down.

"Are the chains needed Ozpin? It doesn't look like she's going to be going anywhere anyway. " He asked, only getting a sip of coffee for a response. Better safe then sorry I suppose... He waited by the door as Hero walked over to the large glass like cell she was in. It contained the bare minimum, a small bed, a sink and a toilet.

"Cozy in here don't you think? Wanna join me?" She sneered and looked up at him with disgust. She was slightly taller then Rouge, about 4'4 at her full height, small compared to him, but tall for her age. "So now that our roles are reversed, what is it that you want?" He stepped up to the glass and placed his hand on it. She looked at it with a confused look in her eye.

"I'm not here to interrogate you, or torture you. I'm here to open your eyes, to make you see the truth."

"Not this again..." she rolled her eyes and turned to the side. "When Father learns of this, he is going to burn all of Beacon to the ground. Oh my poor Hero-"

"If even knew where you were for that matter, you would have been long gone by now. You should know that. If he was all knowing and powerful, why did he allow you to be captured? Why did he allow me to be rescued, from right under his nose?"

"How should I know!" She shouted, "He works in mysterious ways. Who am I to discern his will? I only obey, and so should you! Your the traitor!"

"Please child." A voice said, sounding like it came from the inside of his head. Something about that voice was familiar. "You obey? Why, because he gave you life? So you blindly follow what he tells you to do? Making you pay for others failures and mistakes? Even going as far as to hurt the only person who ever cared for you? You are nothing but a weapon, point and kill. You have no will, no soul. Pathetic! You are weak! Your no better then the husks that do his bidding, following so blindly, tsk tsk."

"Show yourself coward!" Robin called out as a giant red swirling circle appeared inside of her cell, a portal that looked like a red and black blazing eye. And she slowly stepped out, her, the most frightening person besides Father he had ever met, Robins personal trainer. But what the hell was she doing here? She was the Lord Commander to all of Fathers military legion. Had she come to take Robin back? Why now?

She moved faster then lightning, the slightest eye twitch and you would miss her whole attack. Her most distinctive feature was the fearsome full face large white Grimm mask she wore, her raven black hair coming out the rear down to mid back. She had her free hand on the hilt her odachi, the large sheath that held it in her other. Robins eyes widened in terror as she fell to her knees while Hero unsheathed Sunder.

"Lord commander!"

"Lord commander?" He and Robin said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, glancing back at Ozpin who hadn't moved a muscle.

"I've been watching you for a very, very long time child. I expected you to find out the truth sooner, how disappointing." She completely ignored Hero. "After everything. So the only way to get to you is to beat you into submission? Well, that's fine by me." Faster then his eye could even see, the hand that was holding her sword in its sheath twitched, a red flash appeared, and the long red ponytails Robin had fell to the floor, as well as the bun on the top of her head. Confused how she had even gotten her sword around her head to cut it off so fast and without even moving, at least to the naked eye. Her absence did nothing to diminish her skill. She raised her right hand, and brought it down hard, back handing Robin so hard she flew across the cell and crashed into the wall.

"Get away from her!" Hero shouted as he charged towards the door, trying to gain access to the door panel, but it was no use. "Ill kill you if you touch her!" He screamed out as she walked over to her, right hand back on the hilt of her blade. She slowly pulled the red blade out, changing to its full length as it cleared the sheath. She held it to Robins chin, lifting her head to look up at her.

"Since birth you've been lied to. This Master of Time and Space, Father, Lord Bal, he only gave you life so that he could take it from you. The sole purpose of your existence is food for him. Cattle. No more, no less. On your 18th birthdays is when he normally starts the process. But since Hero was a flight risk, he started it as soon as he came back, not that one year would make much of a difference. And even when you brought your brother back, seen him in the state he was in, you refused to see the true purpose of his life draining cell. Now, you have two choices. Go back to him and continue to be his slave until he sucks the life out of you for his own gain, or join me, your brother, all of us in wiping the monster from the face of Remnant." She reached in a bag she had on her hip and pulled a black book out. "I'm sure you believe me, after all, I'm second to Lord Bal. If I was really working for him I would have slit your throat by now, show no mercy right kid? But in case you don't, read this book. I'm sure it will explain your entire existence better then you ever will be able to fathom. Choose wisely, any ally to Lord Bal, is an enemy to me." She flicked her sword at the wall as the red portal opened up again. Before stepping through, she turned in Hero's direction. He could see the red eyes behind her mask blink as she looked him over, the same eyes his sister possessed. She slid her sword back into its sheath and stepped into the portal, vanishing without a trace. The only things left behind was Robin, still on her knees, and the black book at her feet. She gazed down at it and Hero could pick out what was written on the cover, Master of Time and Space...


	16. Chapter 16: Dust to dust

**Dust to dust: Chapter 16**

 **A/N: _Warning: Graphic Sexual content contained in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised..._**

 _ **This one took longer then expected, but its finally done. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **ROBIN;**_

All good things must come to an end. Or was it all bad things? Her life as she knew it, had just been turned upside down. They had to be lying, the both of them. Stark and the Lord Commander, they had to be. There was no way... Had her life been nothing but some sick man's bid to power? More power then a slave, but still the same. Maybe even worse off, cattle, food? What was the point to life, to living?

"Robin, that's the book I told you about all those years ago." Stark said firmly. She looked down at the black book that now sat at her feet, "The Master of Time and Space." Yes, that was the book Brother mentioned that day. She didn't believe him then, but if the Lord Commander was in on it... Father and his teachings were all she knew, there was no way it could all be just a lie. Could it be a false Lord Commander? No, there was no mistaking her aura. The anger, the hate, the cold veil she always had about her. But why, why now? It didn't make any sense. "Robin." She looked up at him, her brother. He had both palms pressed to the glass cage in front of her, his Katana Sunder was clipped to his belt. If the glass was not here, would he have tried to stop the Lord Commander? His calm white eyes staring down at her, she can sense the worry in them, the pain. But there was also warmth in them.

"Don't pity me Stark." She spat as she reached out for the book, taking it in her left hand.

"Never. I would never pity you, I have no reason to. But, I know what you're feeling. Empty, lonely, without purpose. I went through it too. Luckily I had someone help me through it. So I'm here to get you through it." It was too much for her to process. The fact she had been at this place for so long, either Father really didn't care, or she was being tested yet again. The moment she swears allegiance to Stark and his FRIENDS, The Royal Guard Legion and the Lord Commander would come crashing in, laying waste to everything in there path with an army of Grimm behind them. And Robin would pay dearly for her ultimate failure. She glanced down to the left, her bun and pony tails lying next to her. This had to be some sick joke, or game they were playing, all of them.

"I, need to think. Leave me alone." She had nothing else fancy to say to her brother. No smart retort, nothing. He was completely different from the boy who had left her so many years ago, but still the same. Always sticking his neck out for others, for her. He seemed to be guided by his compassion, but she used her anger to fuel her, but it was starting to get hard to feel that anger. She would have killed Stark given the chance for leaving her. But Father didn't want that. But could she really do it? Kill her brother? The only family she has. And now that part of her just wanted to wrap her arms around him, it had been so long since she seen him. Her fear of what Father could, and would do always scared her into submission. So she never expressed those feelings. Was that the source of her power, her obedience, being the fear she had of him? The way he could make her tremble just by staring at her? Yet Stark seemed to be above it, even if he had to take the fall and knew it he never showed any fear to anyone, just respect. He bowed before placing his hand back on the glass.

"Remember, if you need me just call for me and I'll come. It's going to be a long process, but I'll be by your side through it all. I know I left you before, and I'll never be able to forgive even myself for that. However, when I say I'll never leave you again, I mean it. I wont let ANYONE take you from me, not even Father." That longing empty spot in her chest started to ache as he turned and left, him and Professor Ozpin walked out of the door, and again she was alone with her thoughts, and this mysterious book. Was this a test from Father to see where her loyalties were? Could it really contain all the answers to her existence in a simple book? She had always wondered in the back of her head, but there was never anything that could be done. But now. Well, there was nothing else to do. She opened the book and began to read. Her eyes started to scan the words;

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a kingdom with burning sands as its borders. There lived a Prince of a mighty Queen who possessed unnatural powers...

* * *

(Later that day...)

 _ **HERO;**_

"So, are we still going forward with our bet?" Hero had found Destin after Rouge told him that he was still in a "funk" as she had called it. Mad at himself for what he knew and didn't say. He did seem out of it, better now, but not quite there yet.

"No armor, just fists." He said, "You can still use your swords, but I wont."

"Why? That doesn't make any sense, would you like to fight me naked?"

"Woah, calm down bro." He gestured with his hands, "Don't get all excited now."

"I don't want you going easy on me, cause I sure as hell wont."

"You just woke up from a coma, and you still want to fight? A coma that was my fault as it is..." Hero sighed.

"First, I could be in a coma and still take you down. Second, no one is blaming you for anything. No one HAS, blamed you. And if you truly believe that, then we all forgive you. You were just doing your job. Just like I was doing mine."

"Its easy for everyone to forgive me for what I did, and that's understandable. But the hardest part is forgiving myself for the wrong I've done."

"What wrong? Look, I don't care what happens to me. But Ariel, you saved her life for the second time when I could not. She's my world, I owe you everything. When Robin came you stood by my back and fought with me, and even wanted to keep fighting after I had given up. I just couldn't lose her, so I gave up. Maybe I shouldn't have... Maybe Ozpin told me about the whole thing, and so I made sure Robin caught me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Either way, I can learn alot from you, and I will forever, be in your debt."

"I get that, and understand, but this isn't about you forgiving me, its about me forgiving me, and hurting the people I care about." Rouge was right, his head is harder then his Spartan helmet that seemed to shatter so often in combat. Hero was going to have to beat some sense into him. This is another reason he wanted to spar with him.

"It sounds to me that your being selfish. Grow up, we all know the risks. Your a team leader, act like it." He seemed to rock back a bit from shock, "This all is in the job description. Rouge was mauled as a kid, I was tortured from birth, Ariel overcame losing friends and growing up a lonely sheltered upbringing, and Peach was rejected her whole life and treated like an outcast. You really think not telling us Ozpin's plan will really get to us? Ozpin knows what hes doing, he sent three teams to come in and get me. Though some got hurt, I dare you to go to the infirmary and see if you can find one frown, we're over it. Your apart of our family, not just DICK, but HARP as well. I'm back, we're all happy, and here you are acting like a kid."

"Not a kid..." he muttered,

"Man up and join us. Not to mention, though still slightly corrupt, my sister shes, here. Free. Safe. Do you have any idea how happy I am? I would go through all of that again and again if it had the same outcome. I have zero regrets. None of us do. We don't want your depression and mopey self. If you want to feel that way go back to Atlas and have Kayreen take over DICK. Robin needs a team anyway, well she will. Hopefully."

"Ouch."

"Your my brother, I trust you with my life, we all do. You were there to pick me up when I blamed myself for every ones pain, who would I be if I didn't return the favor. And if our positions were reversed, Id make the same choice, and Id expect you to have my back for better or worse. Trust your friends."

"I suppose your right-"

"Now kiss and make up boys!" Hero turned towards the new voice as Rouge popped up around the corner, "Bromance in full effect! How cute!"

"Heh, Hero boy and his damn speeches."

"Yeah yeah, but I'm not finished. Tomorrow make sure to put on your pretty boy armor so we can get in the arena and I can embarrass you in front of the class again."

"Ohhh! Those are fighting words! Cocky Future, real cocky!" Rouge started to bounce around in excitement. "You ready to lose again Des?"

"Oh, I never lose a fight twice. I can promise you that. Now, if you will excuse us, we have to attend my execution aboard Miss Adels airship."

"Ill miss you Spartan. Rocket send me the video please."

"Got chu!" She flexed her fist. Hero felt someone pinch his left cat ear from behind. He turned to see Ariel grinning up at him.

"Hey beautiful, what can I do for you?" Her cheeks turned beet red as she grabbed his arm and led him down the hall.

"Well..." she had a mischievous look in her eye, "Rouge is going to be gone for awhile, and Peach is hanging out with Kayreen for the evening. I thought we could have a nice private dinner." Some alone time with Ariel, and some of her glorious cooking. Food...

"I can't think of a better way to spend my evening then with you." Food! She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. They turned away and walked down the hallway, hand in hand. Hero was not shy about showing off his elegant woman anymore, it was no secret. He winked at the ROSE girls Olivine and Sangria as they passed their room. Hero swore a lightning storm almost went off as the two Princesses brushed past one another. Upon making it back to their dorm room, the blinds were closed and the lights were off. The only illumination were the candles spread out across the room. On the bed was a tray of food, and two tall bottles. "You put all of, this together?"

"Is it too much?" She blushed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then brought her chin up and gently kissed her lips. Clearly she had outdone herself, way over the top... but he deeply appreciated all the effort she went through.

"Not at all, it's perfect."

"Well then..." she led him over to the bed and sat him down, taking a seat on the other side of the tray so it was between them. "I made baked Halibut steaks, and coconut shrimp." She picked up one of the shrimp and guided it towards his mouth. Biting off to the tail, the explosion of flavors erupted in his mouth, the sweet tangy taste of the coconut, the crispy texture. Every chew was another explosion of flavor. If Hero was to die at this moment well, he wouldn't complain a bit. "I hope it's good, I made extra to give to team DIC-"

"No!" Ariel jumped at his outburst, confused and scared look on her face. "This is too good, I refuse to allow you to make this for anyone but me. It's all mine..." she smiled at him,

"Oh Hero, since when did you become so greedy?" She giggled, "But ok, I'll be your exclusive cook." She reached out to grab the first bottle and pop it open. "Sunset Passion, according to Rouge. Something she picked up from Fox awhile back." She poured them both glasses, bringing them up and as they hit each other. "To us, and our everlasting friendship." He took a swig of the sweet tasting liquid.

"Soo, friends huh?" Hero curiously asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, more like lover, but your my friend first. And someday when my children ask me who there daddy is, I can say my best friend. Or who is your husband and reply, my best friend." She giggled, "Silly I know, but I'm serious." He smiled at her sentiment, especially knowing her situation. The seafood didn't last very long around the snow leopard and shark faunus duo. Only about 10 minutes had past for the whole meal to be devoured by them both, Hero fully satisfied with the food he just consumed, or inhaled was a better way to put it. Even the plates were licked clean. Ariel was gifted in many more ways then one.

With the bed now clear, Hero and Ariel laid side by side as he traced his index finger around her lips. Finally alone with her, this could be his moment, our moment. He leaned forward to kiss them, using his free hand to pull her closer from the neck. Ariel softly moaned against Hero as there lips met and his passionately kissed hers. The softness of her lips captured his entire attention, intoxicating him.

Their noses brushed as their faces shifted to accommodate the embrace of their lips. Ariel matched his intensity without fail, exchanging greedy kiss for greedy kiss. Every moan echoed through their skin, every groan reverberating. After a few minutes, Hero made the first move. It was apparent where Hero's lips were headed as he began to move southward, from her neck down to the top of her blouse. He helped her out of it, revealing her full breasts.

He began to traces circles around her left pink nipple, getting a whimper in response as she threw her head back in pleasure. He traced his way down more, running a circle around her navel as she reached down and entangled her fingers in his hair, his own hands finding a firm grip on her hips. Every inch his mouth traversed of her warm silky skin made Ariel shudder as he reached her core. He bit down on her teal lace panties, gently pulling them off using nothing but his teeth as she blushed down at him. Her face blood red and her amber orbs pleading as she slowly sucked the tip of her left index finger. Now face to face with her slit that was slick with her juice, he licked his lips and started his feast on the top part, what Destin had called, the clit. She tightened the grip in his hair as he slowly sucked on the little puffy nerve.

"OhhhhoooooHeeeeerrroooo..." She whimpered, certain her face was blood red. Ariel seemed to muffle the exclamations coming from her throat as Hero eagerly lapped up the juices flowing from her heat. Trying his best to lick it dry and failing, it was too wet. Before the pleasure became too great, his mouth wondered southward, his hands joining them as he began to nip and suck at her thigh. Hero reveled in the flawlessness of her skin, running his tongue in circles. He didn't know a girls legs could be so, perfect. So, smooth. He expressed his appreciation with small nibbles, leaving a trail of red marks that stood out on the unblemished ivory of her skin. "Not the feet pleasee..."

Hero disregarded her protests as he continued downward, nibbling and sucking as he made his way down her thigh to her ankles, and her socks. The only piece of clothing she still had left on. He was now on his knees on the floor as he lifted her leg up, eyes searching for hers. With his hair out of reach now, she was back to sucking on her finger, more rapidly this time. Hero slowly unrolled the sock from her ankle, and off of her foot. She shut her eyes tight as his Hero's mischievous mouth began to kiss and lick at her foot, her toes wriggling like they were in a nervous chatter. He wanted all of her, but instead of putting the big one in his mouth, he got close and let his breath descend on it. He released her leg and quickly ascended her opposite leg with his tongue which seemed to send a shiver up her whole body.

Before giving her time to act or respond, his tongue slipped into her moistness, causing her to gasp at the sensation as his hands greedily grabbed her ass, hosting her farther up on the bed so he could get more into his mouth. She gripped his hair again, tighter then before as words failed to form at her lips. Dispelling only moans and whimpers. Hero didn't hold back as his mouth devoured her pinkness, sucking on her thick fold as well. She felt so hot, tasted so perfect. Ariel, just her name circulated in his mind as he used a finger to slip inside as her essence spilled in between his teeth.

Ariel completely surrendered herself as Hero and his tongue delved deep into her sensitive folds, coaxing out more pleasure by the second. Now using his finger to pleasure her clit, he continued to feast on her. Not much precision, but his passion more then made up for it. Other than her breasts, his free hand wandered where ever it pleased. Smoothing up and down her thighs, tracing the curve of her waist, palm pressed against her rib cage whenever her back arched. He could feel every breath, every heartbeat.

His own arousal grew violent as her essence continued to coat his lips, and he lapped it up, all of it. Ariel's perfect body was a threat to his sanity as his cock throbbed, ready to burst out of his boxers. Luckily for him, she didn't take long to finish.

"Ohhh, dustt..." she whimpered violently as her inner folds began to tighten and contract around his tongue. Her back arched one final time as her hands and nails dug into his shoulder blades. He ignored it all as her pleasures peak tore through her, releasing it's heat into Hero's mouth. Wave after wave crashed as she continued to shudder and whimper from her ecstasy. Hero eagerly received the sticky fruits of his efforts, her strong scent intoxicating him as his tongue furiously stimulated her throughout her orgasm. Which lasted longer then he thought, the convulsing of her body making the bed shudder along with it.

Finally, she managed to catch her breath as it ended and he withdrew, allowing her to leak out onto the bed. He fully took in the sight of his handi work. Ariel lay in a hot mess, chest heaving as her head rolled about, eyes hazy in a daze. She absently sucked on her finger to ease her nerves. Hero could see small droplets of sweat that formed on her skin, tracing her curves. Her long scarlet hair lay under her in a thin veil.

"So, was that acceptable payment for before?" He asked, which went completely over her head. He decided to allow her to come back to her senses, though the beauty before him intoxicated him. His raging arousal threatening to take over. Just the sight of her in this state made it impossible to catch his own breath. With Ariel laying prone, vulnerable, he was tempted to take her. A quick thrust and his boxers hit the floor. He started to salivate at the thought of entering those hot, moist folds as they invitingly steamed for him. It would be so easy. He gulped as he leaned over her, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Oh Heroo. What did you say that time about stars?" He giggled as she moaned and pulled his face towards hers. She used her left hand to grab his waist and pull him against her. The head of his cock pressed firmly against her entrance. Her lips were soft and warm as the kiss lasted in a long unbroken relish. Hero deepened it, keeping their mouths in a embrace, his hand tangling itself in her silky hair. Then, she withdrew. A storm raged in her amber orbs, and Hero knew there was a fire in his as well. His cock throbbed again as Ariel's soft hand grasped the prize she had yearned for. Her eyes still locked with his, pleading. She licked her lips and traced a line with her free hand from her nipple down to her navel, and index and middle fingers dove inside her slit making a distinct *SQUISH* sound as Ariel bit her lower lip. But she didn't stop there, her two fingers came out dripping and she began to lather Hero's cock with her juices, earning more throbs through his already pulsing member. He was ready to fall to his knees, or just plow her right there... But he had to keep his focus. He gave her another kiss as she moaned and tugged at him again. She bit her lip, expressing the fire that was raging inside of her, the desire she needed full filled in her core.

"Please..." she whimpered as she tugged at him again, drawing him in closer. He let out a strained grunt as her still wet fingers squeezed another throb from his cock. She looked at him with that plead again, eyes utterly clouded with desire. It was at this point when Hero caved, finally right? You would have thought a virgin would have dove in and be finished by now right? Thank Spartan, and years of learning self control... She tugged again, and he complied,his hands now moving under her thighs. She started to gently brush his bulbous head against her moist slit, sending chills up his spine and overloading his senses. So wet. A slight thrust is all it would take now. She nodded, and in one deft motion, Hero's length buried itself into her folds, Ariel's legs locked behind Hero's rear as both gasped at the sensation of his pulsing hardness as he continued to push deeper into her, their hearts skipping beats every inch of the way. Hero gritted his teeth and gripped her thighs tighter as he pushed in more, feeling her moist tightness suck him into her.

Finally with one more small push he was fully sheathed in her, his head spinning and his breathing harder then usual. He had to accustom himself to the hot tightness of her slit before he could continue, unless it would end in seconds. He began to slowly thrust inside of her, knocking her scarlet hair from their flowing currents with every thrust that gently rocked her body, trying to establish a rhythm. That was key as Destin had told him, get a good pattern going and don't rush it. But in doing so, he wondered if he could hold in his climax as her tight heat continued to suck him with each thrust. As he drove himself into her soft heat, all he felt was pleasure, all he wanted was Ariel. It wasn't fair, she was so tight that every back thrust just sucked him back in even quicker.

As he continued, the bed would creak with every movement of his hips. Ariel guided him as her moistness eagerly swallowed him without relent. She was so tight, so wet, as he glanced down to see his slick cock pull out, then dive back inside of her. Every thrust made him see the faint twinkle of stars. She gave him a weak smile between her whimpers as she wrapped her legs around him tighter, her toes curled shut. He felt her folds begin to ripple and tighten around his cock, as she arched her back. He responded with a tighter grip on her flesh, thrusting into her just a bit faster, making sure she had space in between his movements to breathe.

Hero wanted to go harder faster. She suddenly came, and the tightness and pleasure became unbearable as she clenched around him, gripping him tighter then ever and he didn't stop with his thrusts, he sped up. Which was most likely a mistake as his mind began to get hazy and the tension at the base of his cock began to unravel.

"I... I..." He was at a loss for breath as Ariel's legs got even tighter and she began to roll her hips around his cock. With the feeling no longer bearable, he pushed in as deep as he could as she continued to grind on his cock and he exploded into her, a loud groan burst from his chest. With each throb, the sensation greater then the last, deadening his senses. He felt his body stiffen, and buck with each load he filled her with, making him forget to even breathe. Finally finishing, he gasped for air as he collapsed on top of her. He rolled slightly to the side so as not to smoother her, and they locked gazes. Both gasping for air as Ariel reached up and grabbed his face with both hands. Her amber eyes still glossy and hazy from the exchange. She gently kissed his lips before he could say anything.

"That.." Left utterly speechless, just knowing he had never experienced something so amazing as that, only one thing swirled around in his head at that moment. "Ari I, I love you." She smiled at him as he kissed her forehead. There was that, and the urge to take a nap for a few hours or so.

"I know. I've always loved you Hero." She whispered. And at that she wrapped her arms around his midsection and laid her head on his chest, her scarlet hair all over the place in a mess. No better way to end this night then naked in bed with her, after what had just happened. Thankful for it, and the advice from his friend, he drifted off to sleep...

* * *

(That night/morning)

 _ **KAYREEN;**_

Her eyes shot open, quickly adjusting to the dark room. Kayreen Goodwitch knew exactly what time it was, 2:20 AM. She sighed and rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep and crust from her eyes as she walked over to her dresser. Everyone else was out like rocks. The only reason she was up, was because of her condition. Plagued with lungs that contained dust crystals, she was forced to have a steady intake of dust inhaled to her lungs. Yes it offered her amazing uses with her semblance, not to mention it was the only thing keeping her alive. But with every good comes something evil. She grabbed Sparky off of the dresser she shared with Ivory, and loaded it up with some of her purple sleep aid dust. She sighed as she took the first pull.

"Just another fun morning..." three pulls later and she was finished with what she had packed. She gently placed Sparky back on the dresser and tip toed over to her bed. She pulled the covers over her head and snuggled up, wishing Peach was here with her. She closed her eyes and let the sleep aid take hold, plunging her into sleep...

Her eyes shot open and they started to adjust to the darkness again. 4:20 AM. Well, what better time to spark up she thought to herself. Kayreen yawned in her hand, and once again threw her covers off, rolled off her bed and walked over to Sparky, filling it with more purple dust. Another downside, she needed to inhale the stuff every 2 hours, or she would start getting anxious, weak, and sleepy. But for some reason it seemed to be getting worse as she had gotten older. The need, the cravings. Not the best of circumstances, but life is life, she had gotten use to it for the most part by now. After she finished up, she went back into her bed, and went back to sleep...

Her eyes shot open, this time there was a dim light, and something warm and fuzzy was wrapped around her. 6:20 AM. She turned her head to the left and noticed her blonde teammate was inches away from her face, peacefully asleep with her soft feather angel wings wrapped around them both. It was no big deal to Kay, she loved to cuddle, and loved soft things. Every once in a while Ivory would sleep sneak into her bed and cuddle with her. Better that then go into Destin's bed and be killed by his girl, or sleep with Chris and end up in some sick twisted orgy. She cherished these rare moments. Fully awake, the bird faunus could be very serious, and very cold. Though like everyone, there was always a soft side.

"Pftttttt." She blew in Ivory's face, moving loose locks of blond away from her eyelids so she can see her face clearly. "Ugh, Canary these things are strong!" She whispered while pinching one of her wings.

"Ahm nom nom zzzz..."

"Just what I expected..." Using the last bit of strength she had, Kayreen focused her aura inwards, changing her to her dust form and she floated to the side of her bed.

"Morning Princess." She turned her head to see Chris doing his normal morning gaming. He was more of an addict then Destin was. If only he was like this when it came to his studies or his training.

"Morning Carmelo. Another match?"

"Yeahhh. These shitters thought they could take us on 3 vs 16," He yawned, "waste of my time." He complained as he scored another three kills in a row. Apparently, he was the leader of one the most prestigious clans in the game, No LooB, number 3 in the ranking which was one behind the clan Destin was in called Birds of Prey. You could already tell who was the more mature one.

"Like you would be doing anything better."

"I could be."

"Please. Any prizes?"

"Naw, bragging rights. One of my guys suggested we absorb there clan, but they are terrible. I don't see the point."

"Why not?"

"Simple Princess, me and two of my worse officers are dominating 16 of there best. What are they really worth?"

"Score?"

"Pftt. 40 zip. I even gave them a handicap, they score 3 kills they win. Us, 50."

"Holy Dust. Are you playing toddlers?"

"Well, we are rank 3 and this clan is rank 258,629."

"So a random nobody number huh?"

"Pretty much. Like I said, waste of my time."

"Why even agree to do it?"

"One of my guys knows the leader of the other clan I R L. So I tried to be nice, bump that... Oh and Ebony is in that shitter clan too. I'll take her, but the rest can eat a you know what." This was Chris, her partner.

"Typical. Sooo... wanna take a hit with me?"

"May as well, as long it's not that sleepy time dust."

"Well I'm going back to sleep, but I got the expando bongo bromo! Thank Rouge Squadron." She hit another button on the side of Sparky and a second bowl popped out. "Any preference?" She asked as he grinned at her fancy new upgrade.

"Only you would find a way to smoke more. Gimme that green Princess, before I blow a nut..." he cleared his throat, "I mean blow a gasket, heh."

"I know what you mean metal man. I got you." Chris was a cool enough guy, real chill, laid back, definitely someone you wanted by your side when the dust hit the fan. Other then the fact he was an enormous perv, and had a dirty mouth to say the least, he still had a good heart and was a cool kid, and a reliable partner. Wait I said that!

Her bowl now filled, she plopped down beside Chris on his bed. She laid her head on his shoulder as she took a pull from the left bowl, and blew the smoke near his face. He waved his hand at the small cloud,

"Don't be trying to knock me out and drug me. Cant have you trying to get your way with me."

"Please you perv, you wish!" She held the bong to his lips and put her lighter over the right bowl. He took a pull and held it in as he spoke,

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, you can't handle the colossus lil girl." He exhaled down into her face.

"Well your not a liar!" Kayreen took two more of the purple dust for herself and let him finish up what was left of the green dust. She took a final pull before letting a long yawn out.

"Back to sleep Princess?" Chris asked, still hammering away on his controller.

"You know it! Night champ." She stood up and ruffled his hair before she walked back over to the dresser and placed her bong back on top.

"Later princess." Kayreen got back into her bed next to Ivory. A second before she was going to pull her covers over herself, Ivory's wings spread out and wrapped around the both of them, even better then covers.

"Better not drool on my pillow again birdie..." Kayreen muttered as she flicked the girls nose. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her away once again...

Once again, her eyes shot open, much more light coming through the window now. 8:20 AM. Late to breakfast, as usual. Ivory was still wrapped around her, Chris was still sitting on his bed lost in a game, and Destin was knocked out and snoring something fierce. So nothing was new today. She turned to her dust form and made her way over to her dresser. No more purple dust, it was time to wake up and get the day started. She packed her grade S pure yellow cut dust into Sparky and wasted no time in lighting it up and taking it straight into her lungs, instantly feeling it course through her body, making her tingle and sending jolts through her veins.

"It is time!" She called out,

"Oh boy, here we go..." Chris said under his breath as Kayreen jumped onto Destin's bed and started bouncing on it.

"Waaaaaaaaake uuuuuuup! Rise and shiiiiiiine!" Destin below her started to stir, but he had always been a heavy sleeper. It was time to pull out the big guns. She took a quick pull from Sparky before she lifted his covers up, revealing his pink fuzzy foot jamies. Well, from the pink Spartan what we're you expecting, no shirt and pink power ranger boxers? No, cute fuzzies with the widdle footy wooties. She laid down next to him and gently pinched his cheek. "Morning, daaaaddddyyyyy." His eyes instantly shot open.

"Two things. One, don't call me daddy EVER, again. Two, please get off of my bed." Destin, her team leader could be a serious killjoy at times, well most of the time, but he had his moments. Thankfully Rouge had broken him out of most of his crappy stiff ways. But as the saying goes, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Inches away from his face, she exhaled the dust that was left and smiled. He sniffed it and she seen his eyes widen.

"Oh yeah thats the good dust! And I actually been tokin on that right now, BOSS! I know your feeling that! And I'll move only if you get the hell up lazy boy, Rouge came by hoping to have breakfast with you." He shot up and jumped out of the bed. He fell for that every single day.

"Futz! Why didn't you wake me up before?!" He ran into the bathroom to get ready, robbing the bathroom from Kayreen. All she had to do was flash her self with dust and she would be clean. She shrugged, the kid could be so gullible at times. She glanced towards Ivory as she lay on her bed, one down, one to go. Destin was suppose to be the official alarm clock, but when he went out, you could kiss all chances of that goodbye. She got on top of her bed and proceeded to jump up and down on it while taking another pull of the yellow dust. Saying one word for every bounce she made.

"Wake! Up! Ivory! Canary! Ninjas! Are! Attacking!"

"Hmmfp!" Ivory grunted as she rolled onto the floor.

"Dust Damnit Goodwitch!" Her wings spread to half there full length and flapped. The room is small as it is so it didn't take long or much work for her to soar up and tackle Kayreen onto the bed, Ivory had her pinned down. However, much like her smaller coffee friend, they both had tickle spots. And Kayreen fingers were at the ready. "Why can't you just be a normal-" Kay made her move, viciously attacking her sides and moving up to her chest. "Ahahaha! Stopppppp!" Her faunus teammate crumpled and collapsed under the pressure, falling and rolling to one side of the bed. Using one hand to tickle her side, and the other to do and little groping on her plump melons.

"Ohhh, guess who's been developing overnight guys!" Kay called out, even though Destin was in the shower and Chris was glued to the tv. Between her laughter, Ivory hauled back and took a a deep breath.

"Damnit, I said, STOPPPPPP!" Her mouth was wide open and she let out one of her super sonic screams, so loud it blasted out the windows. Luckily Kay was already in her dust form and had moved far from the bed.

"Soo violent! I love it!"

"Don't you put your hands on me Goodwitch! Perv!"

"Please," Kayreen waved her hand dismissively, "says the girl who loves to get in bed with me and cuddle."

"Hush!" She pointed at Kay and blushed. "It's not my fault I sleep walk at times!"

"Uh huh, uh huh. Yet you always seem to end up in my bed, hmmmm. Suspicious!"

"Grrrrr."

"Hey but I'm not complaining, I like the extra set of covers, and those wings are oh so soft!"

"Psssh, whatever Goodwitch." Ivory said in defeat. "Since you felt the urge to cop a feel, you can treat me to breakfast."

"Breakfast is free."

"So then go bring me some"

"Yea yea." Ivory finally got off of her bed and went over to the dresser to pick out some clothes and a towel.

"I'm off to shower, I expect a plate of food when I get back." She winked and walked out of the room, heading to the girls shower room across the hall no doubt.

"Melo! Let me borrow your scroll pretty please."

"Hold on, need to make sure I'm closed out of the lewdie sites first."

"Dust your such a pig, corrupting the schools WiFi."

"Just like you corrupt your little peachypoo." Chris chucked his scroll across the room into her hands.

"Don't hate, no need to be jelly."

"Oh nothing more is far from the truth sweetheart." Kayreen opened up his scroll and dialed in Peaches number, she instantly picked up.

"Kayreen."

"Dayyumm girl, how'd you know?"

"One, Chris would never call me. Two, I know you're scroll got confiscated for some unruly prank, and three, you do this every other day asking for a plate of food."

"Hey! Do you want to try being a member of DICK? Didn't think so... Sooooo... does that mean you won't get me any food Peachypuff?" Peach sighed on the other end of the scroll.

"You should know better then that. I figured you guys would be late so I already made you a plate. Shall I make a birdie one as well?"

"Oh my darling, no one is better then you! Don't you forget that! And yes please, if you don't mind."

"I don't, I'll be there in less then a minute."

"Thank you so much!" She closed the line and chucked the scroll across the room. "Think fast Melo!" He lazily glanced at his soaring scroll and his eyes widened in shock as he dove for his communication device. Barely catching it, Kayreen noticed someone snipe him in the game and he died.

"Damnit Princess, when I'm done here I'm going to murder you!"

"Catch me if you can big-" *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Open the hell up, ya bunch a lazy DICKs!" Rouge called out from the other side of the door.

"Coming munchkin!" She called back, making her way to the door and opening it for the two. "Peachypuff!" Peach was standing in the door, looking amazing as always in her Beacon uniform and her blonde hair down and flowing freely. She was holding two trays of food in her hands as Kayreen quickly grabbed them, tossed them onto the table, and wrapped herself around Peach. "I've missed you."

"It's only been a day Angel Dust, Geez get a room you two." Rouge complained as Peach leaned down to kiss Kayreen on her lips, then forehead.

"I missed you too. How did you sleep?" Peach replied, both of them completely ignoring there small friend.

"I slept, normally. Would be much better if it was in your arms though." Peach blushed,

"I agree. Maybe next time, I'll trade you for Rocket."

"Damn Groot, I'm right here you know. By the way, where is Des?" Kayreen sighed,

"Still in the shower. I swear he showers like a girl. I got this." She closed her eyes and flicked her wrist while focusing on the water temp in the bathroom. "Wait for it..."

"God Damnit Kay!" Rouge burst out into laughter and Peach started to giggle.

"That's one way to smoke em out I suppose." Peach commented.

"Hey guys." Ivory walked through the door fully dressed in her school uniform, all ready to begin her day. "I see the Princess made you get me my food again, so sorry Peach." Peach smiled.

"It was no trouble at all in fact."

"What about my food?" Destin asked, stepping out of the bathroom now in his school uniform as well, though he had his gifted pink jacket over his dress shirt.

"Right here pretty boy." Rouge held up a tray in her hand. "But y'all better eat on the fly or you're gonna be late to class."

"And I refuse to be late to class." Peach said while leaning down and kissing Kay again while Rouge handed Destin his own tray.

"Now step on your tippy toes and kiss Destiny good bye." Kay teased,

"Shut your mouth teachers pet."

"Aww I'm sorry mini Cocopuff!" Rouges head slowly turned towards Kayreen.

"You... you dare-"

"Class!" Peach firmly shouted.

"Yes mam!" Rouge kissed Destin and ran back to Peaches side by the door. "Peach just saved your life dusty! Later kiddies!"

"Not a kid! Kay let's eat on the run, these two still gotta get ready." Chris finally put his controller down and yawned, still in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Damn, no food for me?" Yup, that's my partner.

"Tell those ROSE chick's to get your something from class." Kay called out as she made her way into the hallway, Destin following close behind. They both unwrapped their trays and started to inhale the pancakes and eggs. "So, we've been thinking about taking the Dust Face Crew to a private bathhouse, we could scrub everyone's back, and front." Kayreen winked. "What you think?"

"Uh, aren't I banned? Wash each other? Besides, how would Peach feel with you being naked around me?"

"Hmm? Private bath house. I've always wanted to smoke amongst friends while bathing! And she will be fine, she knows I have no interest in dicks, only DICK." She winked.

"Hmm, good point. But damn, you, Rouge, Strawberry? It's tempting with all these girls. You don't think Rouge would attempt to kill me and anyone who got close to me in the bath house?"

"You know, we did send you nude into the girls shower room where literally half the girls at Beacon seen the little spartlet." She giggled, "Besides, everyone knows your with her. They won't mess with property of Rouge Adel."

"Fair enough, sounds like a done deal then. I'd like to just relax and soak some water in. But I don't think Rouge is interested in seeing me naked anytime soon."

"Please, do you know how often she talks about you kidnapping her in the middle of class? Throwing a pillow case over her head and stealing her just to smush her brains out! Her words not mine by the way. Such a fantasy the lil perv has!"

"Wow, I didn't know that, and I don't know if that's completely true."

"Pfftt, who's her best friend? She's been holding back, trying to be a lady, pssh. You do know she's insatiable right? She says normally she would have rapped you over and over, hahaha!"

"Hmmm... So maybe I'll take that idea and make it true, but I'll need help."

"Ohhh?"

"Maybe you could teleport me to her, and I'll put that pillow case over her head, then move us back to the study room?"

"Uh, teleportation is not my thing, you should know that blondie. But I know someone who could..."

"Hmm, Peach wouldn't want to. And I doubt Sangria would."

"Oh, Peach will do anything I tell her, shes bae. Well anything other then cut class, smoke, prank, and curse a teacher out. But she's a line of sighter, we'll need Booza. I can arrange that easy."

"Poor Peach, you are slowly corrupting her."

"Geez, am I that bad?"

"Eh, not that bad, but you can be a bad influence."

"Meh, you can suck it. All I ever hear is how much I'll corrupt the girl, I swear people call me a stuck up devil princess behind my back."

"Uhh-"

"Fuck em. Like she's some saint and I'm a Satan spawn here to drag her down under." She started complaining through her bites of food.

"Under the sheets!" Destin said with his hand raised, Kayreen absently slapped it.

"Hmm... I should totally start wearing horns and a tail! Maybe Ariel will let me borrow her Trident to complete the look! Hmmm, do you think mom would get pissed?"

"When is she not?"

"Eh, fuck it. Scroll, now." She held her hand out and he placed his scroll in it.

"Don't get caught." She typed "Devil Cosplay" into its search engine and started to browse for something she would like.

"Ill never get my scroll back at this rate... oh well, this one is totes cute! Look Des!"

"Maybe you should get Peach a Angel one, then it will really be forbidden love." He chuckled,

"You are too funny." She muttered, taking a final bite of her pancake before throwing her trash in the can out side of Professor Ports class.

"My my, Kayreen Goodwitch is on time and is looking just fabulous today!" Port said with a raised mustache and eyebrow. It was going to be another one of those day she thought to herself as she flicked her wrist...

* * *

(Later that day...)

 _ **RASPBERRY;**_

It was nearing the end of the lunch period and Raspberry was sitting with the bulk of Team SWDO. Her twin wa at the moment, but she was mainly here for Ochre anyway. Thanking him and trying to win over his attention, she was acting as his slave for the day. She asked how she could repay him, so here she was. Even if Ochre was joking, Raspberry would fulfill her duty! She lifted a spoon full of the mashed potatoes to his lips.

"Watching for this long just hurts my new eyes." Wenge was cringing from across the table.

"Don't be mad Berry doesn't feed you pretty boy." Ochre retorted to Wenge as he swallowed the food. "But don't fret, I bet she will be all over you with that new hardware, if you know what I'm saying." He winked and Wenge returned it. He did look much better without the patch, very handsome indeed.

"But there's just no way twinie would be all over anyone like I am!" She squealed, "Not even me! At least not in public. One and only!"

"Calm down cupcake."

"Hehe, so how is it Master, do you want more?" She said while patting his lips with a napkin. She didn't mind catering to him much, she kind of enjoyed it. Besides, because of him she was still alive.

"Naw, I'm good cutie." He reached out and pet her head getting a purr in response.

"Hey sissy!" A familiar voice called out. But no, her sister would never have addressed her that way in public. Must be talking to someone else of course, so she ignored it. Until suddenly something soft and squishy crashed into her back and wrapped her in a tight hug. Startled at this weird sensation of some stranger touching her, Raspberry looked up across the table at Diamond who's eyes were wide in shook, looking at whoever was behind her, even pointing strongly with her finger-"Sissy! Why are you ignoring me? Meeowww!" No, it wasn't possible. Meowing? Strawberry Bonbon? NO WAY! She slowly turned her head to see big bloodshot red eyes staring into hers.

"O... M... Geeeeeee!" Raspberry squealed as she jumped out of her chair, Strawberry clinging onto her for dear life. "Twinie!"

"Sissy!" She hugged her hard and let her tail wrap around the both of them.

"W T F?! Why do you look so, like not grumpy!?" She tempted fate and scratched at her left pink cat ear, getting purrs in return as well as a,

"Meeeoowww! Don't stop sissy!" Strawberry started to brush her head against her chest as she tickled her ear. A bright flash knocked her out of her stupor as she noticed Rouge a few feet away with her scroll in her hand.

"Now this, I needed to get." The Dust head Kayreen was behind Rouge, giggling up a storm.

"Brat send me that photo! That was too adorable! The two kitties! The Bonbon Berry twins!" If Berry was hanging out with those two, then it all made sense now.

"Oh em gee, your totally dusted!" Raspberry said as Ochre started to break out in laughter, Diamond giving him a stern look. "What did you do to my poor twinie?!" She cried out as Strawberry started to play with her tail, completely fascinated by it.

"Sissy, your tail is so soft! Can I have it? Can we trade?!" Wenge, who was beside Diamond even cracked a smile and chuckled into his hand.

"Now this is a sight to see, she's lost it. What were you just saying about something she would never do?" Wenge asked.

"This doesn't count!" Raspberry huffed,

"Yo Berry, you wanted food right? Let's go. We gotta make it back to spar class asap rocky. I'm not missing the Future V Spartan rematch. Front row for me."

"Yay fishy!"

"What vs who?" Ochre asked.

"Hero is sparing Destin next period." Rouge replied with a grin, "Apparently they have a huge bet on the outcome, it should be a good fight." Ochre shot to his feet,

"I gotta see this. My money's on Hero Boy."

"Is there any doubt." Rouge said not as a question, but a statement, "But first, let's grab some munchies."

"See ya later sissy! I'm gonna get a fishy, hehe!" Her sister leaped over the table and wrapped Wenge in her arms before kissing his cheek. "See ya Wengie!" His dark cheeks turned red as she made her get away, chasing after Rouge. The rest of her sisters team looked dumbfounded.

"That one is a trip my friends! Later Kitty Squad!" Kayreen waved and followed the duo towards the now empty food line.

"I, never thought I'd see the day when our leader lost it" Diamond commented while getting to her feet.

"I'm not complaining." Wenge joined her. With his new eye in place, he looked so much better without the tacky eye patch.

"O M G, I totally agree! Now she's really my twinie! " She said. "Hey cutie, wanna walk me to class?" Her tail flew out to poke Ochre's cheek but he caught it before it could hit. So instead she wrapped herself around his arm and led him away from the table.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope!" She squealed while leading him out the door.

"I wonder what those two will bring to the table this time."

"Say what now?"

"The kitty and destiny. The last time they fought it got pretty intense. I'm pretty hype to see Hero boy in action again. Those sim recordings were legit. I don't think pinky does much training like the kitty does. So kitty got the upper hand. Besides what hes been through in the past, his training, he better bring it! I'd like a crack at him myself."

"Oh yeah! Sparring with him was so much fun! I hope I get to again one day, but I could never take him alone. Tag team maybe." The group neared the class room. Raspberry, Ochre, Diamond, and Wenge all made it to Professor Goodwitch's class early, snagging seats in the front for a good view of the match to come. Slowly as the time came, more students started to fill in. The rest of her team and SWDO, including Kayreen, Strawberry and Rouge. JNPR, RWBY, and a few other teams. Even Qrow was standing by the door, flask in hand. Just before the bell, Hero, Ariel, Destin, and the other two members of his team, Ivory and Chris, all walked in and found there seats that other team members had held for them.

"Oooooooh! You can feel the tension!" She squealed. She felt someone poke her from behind, so she turned to see the red glasses and green eyes staring down at her. "Sangria-sama! Hi!" She smiled warmly up at her teammate.

"Sup pussy cat." Raspberry's tail flew out and Sangria slapped it with her palm, sort of a high five for the two. Olive grabbed it as it came back.

"Having fun with the Bimbo?"

"Who you callin-"

"Students!" Goodwitch called out. "Please take your seats, immediately." Everyone complied. Who's up first for the day?"

"Fuuuutuuurre! Kick his ass!"

"Silence Miss Adel!"

"Break his legs Spartan! Go Team DICK!" Kayreen called out.

"I said SILENCE!" The room got silent as Qrow chuckled and walked in finally.

"The fire nut and the princess are like this every day huh?" He took a sip from his flask then handed it to Glynda, "This helps."

"Qrow can you PLEASE, put that away or at least not do it in front of the students." She scolded, Qrow grinned and took another sip as suddenly his flask disappeared.

"PRINCESS!" Qrow yelled as all eyes went on Kayreen. She held bong in one hand, flask in the other.

"Trade ya?"

"Ohhh shes got a pair!" Yang called out as Qrows sword came off of his back and her held it in front of him,

"Now kid, I'm giving you till the count of 3, before I push this trigger here." he said. "One."

"Oh! Push the button Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried out, the rest of the class silent, even Goodwitch.

"Two."

"Just push the button! Do it! Do it!"

"Ruby, pipe down!" Weiss cried out, muzzling her teammate.

"Three." The tension was EPIC as, nothing, happened...

"Woomp! Cant get it u-" Blake all but shoved her fist down Yang's throat.

"Don't, even think about it..."

"Aww bumer!" Kayreen said as the flask went back into Qrow's hand. "Getting old or something? I was hoping to see the famed scythe."

"Your not ready to see that princess. Not old, Ozpin just doesn't like it when I off his students you know." Destin raised his hand.

"Uh, Professor? Please forgive my irresponsible and childish teammate, I take full responsibility. Also, I was hoping to get a one on one with Hero."

"Is that so? Very well then. Mr. Roseus and Mr. Chroma please make your way down." The room got silent again as the two made their way down to the arena. As Destin got down in his corner, he took his helmet off of his belt clip, and fitted it over his head, clicked it into place and got into a fighting stance. Hero on the other hand, took both his katana's off of his back and laid them on the floor. He bowed, then disrobed. But not just his outer white robes, his inner ones, as well as his pants. He was now shirtless, his only pieces of clothing being shorts and a belt, his white boots, and the chrome arm and shin bracers he normally wore over his robes. Whistles started to sound as he picked both his swords up and clipped them to his belt.

"Yeahhh!"

"Hero boy is getting serious now!"

"Looking good man!"

"Silence!" Goodwitch called out amidst the murmuring. "Now... Begin!" The word had barely left her mouth as the two rushed to the center at blinding speeds causing a shock wave as they came in contact. Using both of his hands, Hero held his yellow sparking sword against Destin's yellow glowing blade that protruded from his wrists. Destin's leg came up in a low arc as Hero deftly front flipped over him, his free hand now on his other sword still clipped to his belt as it shot out and hit Destin in the back of his head. He fell into a roll and turned, both hands up to block as Hero came down on him with his sparking yellow sword Thunder.

Both of Destin's wrists sparked to life as glowing blades shot out from both and he pushed Hero off of him. In the middle of being flung into the air, both of Hero's swords came out and he slapped them together, causing a thick white smoke screen as he took refuge somewhere high.

"Neat trick Hero boy, but I can still see you. Now come out and fight me!" Destin leaped into the rising smoke cloud as sparks erupted once, twice, three time from inside. Hero came crashing to the floor on one knee and jumped back just as Destin hit the ground, shattering the tiles. He wasted no time as the back of his pink and black armor lit up, propelling him towards Hero. Hero used Thunder to ward him off, while Sunder shot out, hilt first towards Destin's legs. His leg blurred out of the way as he appeared to the right of Hero, as his fist connected with his jaw. Hero spun into the hit, using the spin to slice at Destins midsection, scoring two hits.

Raspberry noticed that every time he hit Destin with Sunder, it was either sheathed, or the hilt that hit him. She had seen Robins void sword chop through anything at will, he must have been holding back so as not to really impale his friend. As they learned earlier that week, with the right amount of force, aura meant nothing when dealing with one of those. Now locked in close combat, Destins leg shot out towards his face just seconds after Hero was already rising to the ceiling, rising on the grapple line of Sunder. Destins armor flashed blue as he moved in a blur, reaching out to grab one of Hero's legs and trap him before he could get away. He was partly successful, he had a hold on his boot, but two yellow orbs flew down from Heros belt, engulfing the Spartan in electricity, causing him to spas as he fell on his hands and knees. Still going up, both of Hero's blades shot down and dug into the floor, one to the left of Destin, and one to the right. Hero landed hard on Destins back feet first, crushing him flat to the floor.

"Arrgg... cheater..." Destin called out.

"Don't hate, I was waiting for you to switch armor modes. Your ice form may as well be called water." Hero got off and kicked Destin with all his strength in his stomach, sending the Spartan into the air, and crashing back to the floor.

"Errrr... Explosives... Rouge?"

"Heh." Hero chuckled as he walked around to the front of Destin, kneeling down and thrusting the hilt of Sunder against his helmet. "Is that it? One shock and your down? I was expecting a challenge."

"Grrrr... I'll make you PAY!" *BOOOOOOM!* A large explosion filled the middle of the arena where they were just standing. Raspberry took a second to glance at the Aura screen, 83% to 71%, Hero currently in the lead. A bright light burned in the middle of the arena as Destin emerged from the smoke, his armor now burning red, and his right hand wrapped around Hero's neck as he slammed him into a wall. Holding him in place, his left hand now glowing red pulled back, and slammed into Hero's chest. Once, twice, a third time, no four. Each hit wiped out 10% of his aura, dropping him far behind, 33 to 71%. Destin clearly was not pulling his punches anymore, no pun intended.

His right hand still gripped around his neck, he tossed Hero across the arena, as a giant rocket looking weapon appeared in his hands and shot a blazing red spear out towards Hero. As it hit, Hero's body erupted into another thick cloud of white smoke that filled the area he was just in, at least 3 meters around his last location.

"You can't hide!" Destin called out as his head moved around in the direction of the large cloud. But out of nowhere, Hero fell from the ceiling and landed in a crouch behind the Spartan, his black sword on full display. As he stood back up to his full height, he returned it in its sheath. A black line appeared on his helmet from front to back is it hissed and split in two, falling to the floor and leaving his head bare. Grin on his face, he slowly turned to face Hero. Hero clipped Sunder back onto his belt and held Thunder out in front of him aiming towards Destin, a smirk on his own face.

"Shall we?"

"You know," Destin pointed his thumb towards the aura board, "can you last bro? It's not looking to good." Hero's smirk turned into a grin.

"What, you scared? Don't tell me your backing out now..."

"Yeah right, bring it!" His armor started glowing black, and one of Hero's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, I know you've been holding back. And now, I've got a little trick up my own sleeve." A black glowing blade extended from both of his wrists.

"Hmmm..." Hero kept Sunder in its sheath on his belt, but now his hand rested on the hilt. Destin slowly got into a fighting stance. Time seemed to creep by as 2 seconds turned into 10, then... She seen Hero's foot twitch and they crashed together once again.

"Back at it again." Ochre commented. Hero front flipped over Destin again, bringing his knee in towards his face, but the Spartan grabbed at his boot. As Destin was about to fling him away, Sunder shot into he floor near his feet which propelled him straight back down at Destin, his yellow blade catching him square in the nose.

"Arggg!" He cried out as he hit the floor, grabbing his face before rolling out of the way as Hero's black blade drove into the floor where his chest would have been. Good thing for aura, or Thunder would have taken him out. It bounced off his face instead of piercing through, though it must have hurt like hell. Hero didn't waste time as both of his blades flew past Destins head as he got to his feet, propelling him as he slammed his boots into the Spartans open face again, knocking him to he floor. The bottom of Destin lit up as the small boosters in his back went off, quickly getting him back to his feet as Hero came back, riding the line from Thunder as he brought Sunder up to cleave him. Destin blurred out of the way just to get shot with the hilt of Sunder right in the face. Apparently as Hero was about to cut him down, he actually put Sunder back in its sheath faster then her eye could see, and shot it in the direction he saw him going in. Hero jumped back, running his blades across each other to spread a dust cloud around Destin. Before landing Hero flipped in mid air and slammed both his swords on the floor as two bright white 2 meter tall beams shot out towards Destin. A huge explosion erupted in the middle of the dust cloud.

Clearly Hero knew what he was doing, he removed the Spartans helmet for a reason. He couldn't see in smoke and head shots were the best, even if he still had aura his head wasn't protected by the void dust that was surging through the rest of his armor. How the hell did he get a hold of that stuff anyways? Using one of the most powerful dust types as a shield, wasn't that cheating? Then again, no one complained about Hero's void dust katana. She did a double take at the aura board as the two clashed again, stuck in fierce sword to hand battle. Being his armor flowed with the stuff, he could use his body to shrug off attacks. The board read 20% to 24%. Hero had managed to wear him down lower with those head shots. He rarely went in for killing type blows however.

"If this guy was trained the same way Robin was, he could have had no trouble at all ripping Destin to shreds." Raspberry said out loud, Ochre looking at her confused,

"Who are you-"

"Ohhhh!"

"Holy shit!""

"Noooo!" Voices from all over rang out and Raspberry quickly snapped her attention back towards the arena. Hero was on the floor, Destins boot pinned squarely on his chest. Hero's jaw was set as his hands worked to push his boot off, but to no avail. His head turned to Sunder a few feet away to his left and his hand shot out to reach it.

"Not so fast, I told you I never lose TWICE!" Destin cried out as his boot erupted in an explosion, filling that area with dust and smoke.

"Match!" Goodwitch called out.

"Noooo! Future!" Rouge cried.

"If the Destin can beat him, anyone can!" Someone called out.

"I told you! Go team DICK whoop whoop! Suck it!"

"You do know you bet against your own leader right?"

"So what who cares! He still kicked his ass!"

"Silence!" Goodwitch called out. Such a typical occurrence, the outbursts between the two teams rivalry, in and out of classes. The two put on on a good fight, but Raspberry was now in for a even better treat, in fact the whole class was...

* * *

 _ **HERO;**_

Well, he wasn't mad that he had just lost to his friend, his first official loss. At least now he didn't have to lose that friend in death, as the bet for him losing would have been to cut off the one braided strand of hair that hung just in front of Rouges ear. It was dyed an orange red, in remembrance of her father, Carmine Adel who was a ginger. A cruel bet, but what he had to do now was equally life threatening. Hero shook his head as Destin pulled him to his feet. No, if Robin was able to take her out with ease, then this should be a snap. But we're the stories really true?

"Not bad Destin. I didn't see that void dust armor form coming."

"A little something I picked up, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, in fact, it gave me an idea... But I'll fill you in on the details later, I still got a fight to win."

"You sure you want to go through with this?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"A deals a deal. Would you still have gone through with yours if I won?"

"You know it, but still..."

"Gentlemen, very good job. Now please clear the arena. We have time for one more match, any volunteers?" Hero's hand shot up, drawing a gasp from everyone in the room. "Your in no position to spar anymore Mr. Chroma. Please take a seat." He ignored her and crooked his finger toward Strawberry as he walked over to the edge of the arena. He held his hand out and Strawberry cupped her hands around his.

"You only get one you hear!?"

"I'm forever in your debt." He bowed his head, "Seriously, this means alot."

"Just don't waste it." Her hands started glowing as she started to transfer her aura to him. He felt his weerly body regain strength, and his bruises and pains start to heal up and get better. She wasn't just giving him some, she was giving it all. He was back up to 100% in mere seconds. He turned back to Goodwitch and raised his hand again.

"Miss Goodwitch if I may?" She frowned.

"If it means that much to you, and if this is what it will take for you to learn then be my guest." She confirmed with a nod.

"Thank you." He bowed. "I would like to challenge Yang." Gasps sounded around the classroom.

"You've got to be kitten me Hero boy." Yang called out from across the room, even as she got up and flexed her shoulders around. "But if it's a cat fight you want, I won't be holding back."

"He's doomed.." someone called out as she made her way down to the arena. She pumped her fists and Ember Celica cocked to life, locked and loaded.

"Sweet, so I take it your staying naked huh. Awkward!"

"I hope it's not too distracting for you." Yangs eyes studied every inch of his body before she winked at him.

"Ill be fine, just try not to get too excited play boy." He smirked,

"No need to worry about me." Hero was starting to wonder what Ariel must be thinking after fighting in nothing but his shorts, he would hear it from her later he thought with a sigh. "Shall we?" He lifted Sunder in a salute as she pumped her fists.

"Yang is the highest ranked in the rankings, please treat this seriously Heliotrope."

"Yea yea." He chided, drawing a growl from the blonde brawler. He knew in order to draw out the real phoenix from her he would need to make her mad. Best way to do that was to toy with her. Ultimately the bet relied on one thing, but Robin never gave Yang a chance to build up. What's the saying, curiosity killed the cat? Well thankfully Leopards are more graceful then a mere cat.

"Begin!" Goodwitch called out, a second later Yang charged on a mission to close the gap. He had seen it before she even made her first move, pointing her gauntlets behind and shooting them off gave her a burst of speed. However, being he knew this beforehand he already stepped to the side and had the hilt of Thunder pointed to the ground where she would step. As she came upon him he fired, Thunder shot out hilt first and crashed square where Yangs big toe would be, earning him a yelp as she crashed head first onto the floor.

"Grrrrr." He could feel the heat emanating from her aura he slowly backed up before she could strike again. "Its on kitty cat." A small explosion pulsed through her body as she rose to her feet and started shooting small rocket like projectiles at him. Sunder was already out as he sliced through one, two, starting his own charge towards the blonde. Those he couldn't cut through in time or deflect, he simply dodged out of the way or weaved to the side. As he neared her, he pulled Thunder back to cleave her from the head down.

She stopped her barrage just as he came upon her and slapped both of her gauntlets together, causing her aura to glow even brighter. As he brought Thunder down onto her head, she used her right arm to block it, taking the blow on one of her own weapons. Hero winked as he pressed one of three triggers on his sheath. It reversed the polarity of the electricity of Thunder, making the blade a long magnet.

"Later blonde." He said as he flicked the 2nd switch, launching Thunder to the ceiling, Yang stuck as she flew into the air in its wake. Nearing the ceiling, Thunder stopped it's accent eager to let Yang plummet back to the floor. Hero shot Sunder towards the ceiling in an effort to catch her before she hit the floor. Bringing his right fist up, he caught her in the chest, a split second later he bashed the hilt of Sunder on the back of her neck, increasing the speed of her plummet. Just before she hit the ground, she shot back up into the air, her gauntlets providing her with the thrust she needed to close the distance, while taking two shots up towards Hero. He cut the first shot in half with Sunder, and sliced the 2nd with Thunder. He slapped both of his blades together as they shot sparks down into her face and eyes as she neared him.

Slightly disoriented, she still managed to clip his side with a right hook, which he twisted into as he landed back onto the floor and got both blades up. She was getting faster, her attacks having more power behind them. She landed on a knee and her head came up in his direction, hair glowing bright and crimson eyes so hot they were steaming. Partly from her growing rage, and part due to the sparks of his void dust now in her eyes, which she harmlessly burned away with nothing but anger.

"Impress-" He started to say as she charged forward, putting him on the defense with her basic melee attacks. Punches, jabs, uppercuts, everything to batter him down. They were coming in fast like lightning, her gauntlets firing off a shot every time they connected with one of his swords. The power behind them increasing as well as he parried with Thunder and his hand was pushed back a inch. She was almost there, it was time to push it all or nothing. Hero quickly front flipped over Yang, pushing her arm away as she tried to take a shot at him as her flew over her head. Before he landed he focused his eyes on a fixed point, the few random strands of hair on the top of her head that stuck up. A cute random piece of hair that added to the beautiful blonde brawlers uniqueness. With one flick of his wrist, he removed it and landed behind her. She quickly turned to face him as her eyes caught sight of the falling yellow lock of hair in front of her face, her red eyes watched it wide with shock as it gently landed on the floor. Instead of just glowing, her hair caught in a blaze of fire, at least 4 times bigger then her actual body. Maybe this was a mistake Hero thought to himself as her aura exploded to enormous levels.

"I'm... gonna make... you PAYYYYY!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs and her entire body burst into a giant fireball. Before he could react there was a bright violent flash that he had no time to do anything about. As everything went back to normal lighting, his field of view changed and he was looking up at the ceiling. Out of nowhere, Doctor Obbleck appeared over him, looking down, mouth forming words he could not hear, as all he was currently hearing was was a deep ringing. Hmm, Obbleck wouldn't be in the spar room.

Hero tried to sit up but his body failed him. Ahead of him he noticed a red head jumping through a small human sized break in the wall. Could it be? Obbleck's class was two classes down, and across the hallway. Ariel came beside him, her mouth forming words he couldn't hear. He coughed involuntarily, feeling a warm liquid on his lips, that's was all he could feel as he vision started to fade. Damnit, not again...

He awoke several hours later, a tingle surging through his body as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room. The soft feeling on his back led him to believe he was back in the infirmary. His eyes slowly focused on a yellow figure standing at the foot of his bed.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you two, but the next time you guys pull a stunt like that, I won't be so nice." The blonde brawler flicked her hair before she spun and left the room.

"What were you, thinking?!" Ariel called out from beside him, wrapping her arms around him tightly,

"Careful, or your squeeze will be just enough to push me to death. " he mumbled in response. "What, happened?" He asked. Ariel's brows furrowed,

"What happened? You cut Yangs hair, them she knocked you through the energy barrier, then through two walls and into Doctor Obbleck's class."

"In other words, she knocked you back a few periods." Rouge was standing by the door with Peach, huge smile on her face. Peach shook her head, "Good thing you got 9 lives Future."

"I'm most likely down to 4 lives after that..."

"You should know better than to mess with a girls hair, especially a girl like Yang Xio Long. You must have a death wish. What's worse-" Peach was saying before Rouge interrupted her,

"Is that the Spartan called it all BS, and challenged her right after you did." Hero's brow rose in shock and confusion.

"Yup," Ariel confirmed.

"Where did he..." he stopped as he noticed Peach aiming her thumb to the bed next to his, where the Spartan laid without his armor, leg up in a cast. Hero almost broke out into laughter until he felt an intense amount of pain in his chest just from the slight extra intake of breath.

"I would be careful. You have 5 shattered ribs, and a fractured arm."

"Its safe to say Yang one shot you right?" Peach elbowed Rouge at her remark.

"Don't be rude Rocket."

"Me? It's not my fault he ended up back in the infirmary the day after he left from being cooped up in here for a week. Better you then me Future."

"Was there any particular reason you two did this?" Asked Ariel, Hero shrugged, instantly wishing he didn't as he winced from the pain.

"It was a bet, if I lost, I had to fight Yang, and cut a piece of her hair off."

"That's a stupid bet. What about if Des lost?" Rouge asked, "What would he have to do?

"He would have had to cut your red lock off." Rouge blinked once before she responded.

"So you threw the match so I wouldn't have to murder him, ahhh I see."

"Not quite but-"

"No no, you guys wouldn't be dumb enough to cut this off, anyways! Since your down and out again, Goodwitch called an emergency meeting."

"Scramble." Peach corrected. "Sounds like it could be fun."

"Just be careful out there you two."

"No worries, Rocket and Groot never fail. Later kiddies." Rouge pumped her fists and offered Hero and Ariel a wave before backing out of the doorway and making her exit, Peach following her lead.

"Its really unfortunate we have to stay behind." Ariel said,

"Well, no one is stopping you." She blushed,

"My place is by your side Hero. Well, I think you should be getting some rest. The sooner your back on your feet the better." Ariel stated as she started to tuck him in. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Well I suppose not yet... emm... Come in!" The pale face and red head that came around the door was someone he was not expecting.

"Hello, brother." Robin, and she was still wearing her shackles. Coco Adel poked her head around the door.

"Five minutes, then off you go." Her head disappeared, escorting Robin no doubt.

"Robin, I didn't expect to see you so soon." She shrugged, the movement looking awkward on her.

"I finished the book, and, Ozpin told me you had gotten hurt. It made me think back to those days when I would tend to your wounds, and you to me after our matches. Always under the fear of a little R n R, is what I liked to call it. We lived under constant fear."

"We did. And for an unjust reason."

"But just how true is this book? It does make sense, all of it. But... Why now? Why us? Is there such a thing as freedom? I mean, I feel like this is some sick test from father."

"I can assure you its not." Ariel spoke up, "What Hero says is true."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I was talking to Stark." Hero squeezed Ariel's hand to forestall any retort she had.

"Robin, I know you've been blinded by fear your entire life. You trained yourself to defeat any challenge that was thrown your way."

"You said that you would help me, did you mean it?"

"I meant it." Robin continued to stand by the door with her gaze on her feet. Hero had never seen her like his, so broken and weak looking, like her whole conception of life was just destroyed. Well of course, it just was. 12 years living out some purpose just to find out it was all for your own demise, to find out you were merely a tool. "It won't be easy, in fact I believe these next few steps you take will be the hardest you have ever taken. To learn how to fight, to hate, that's easy. Learning to love, to care and protect... to trust. These are the most difficult to learn, but the most rewarding. You've always been strong Robin, you put your mind to something and you do it. And you have a countless amount of people by your-"

"No." She said firmly. "I... trust you. I don't trust her, or them. As far as I'm concerned, I am the enemy. That's fine, I know what role I play."

"Well, I'm not expecting you to grow overnight, but you will see in time."

"I suppose... I just don't know what to do now. I always felt I had a higher calling, a true purpose, but I didn't expect this..."

"Robin." He softly called out while raising his hand, she finally looked up at him. "A long time ago you had asked me for advice. We faced a pressing moment, and what did I tell you?"  
She hesitated as she took a step forward,

"You told me together we could achieve anything. Together, nothing could stop us, and you always came through."

"So I'm telling you again now, together we will get through this. I have my sister with me once again, and I wont lose her. Not to anyone ever again."

"Brother..." her voice cracked as she took another step towards his out stretched hand, her eyes locked on it.

"Alright kids, times up." Coco called out, now standing in the doorway with her handbag by her side. "Lets go kid." She repeated as Yatsuhashi stood beside her. Robin looked Hero in the eyes and nodded, her cold demeanor returning as she spun towards Coco.

"Then let's go." She Yatsuhashi out of the door and Coco nodded towards Hero and Ariel.

"Didn't mean to break up the moment, but rules are rules."

"Since when do Adels follow rules..." Ariel muttered under her breath, earning a smirk from Hero. Wishing his two teammates good fortune on there mission..

* * *

 _ **PEACH;**_

Rouge and Peach arrived Goodwitch's office, or better yet the arena. Emergency scramble, Ras had called it. Normally Hero would be taking the lead, but he was back in the infirmary yet again after Yang managed to break 5 of his ribs. He wasn't out for more than 2 days before being admitted again. She did warn him, but his cocky demeanor took over. Nothing they could do now but wait, thankful he was at least awake this time.

The large room consisted of only a few others, Kayreen and Ivory, all of team ROSE, Velvet and Fox. It made Peach wonder where SWDO was and why they were not here. It seemed as if the two sister teams were always working together.

"We will be sending you all out immediately." Professor Goodwitch said, clearly subbing in for Ozpin at the moment, which was good for Rouges sake. "We've heard rumors about an enormous amount of Grimm activity around the barriers surrounding Vale. I'm sending 2 man teams out to do recon, gather photos, and report back. We have reason to believe they are Goliath class Grimm. Peach Arc and Rouge Adel, Ebony will be dropping you off at your survey point here." she pointed to a spot on the holomap about 45 miles off of the west barrier of Vale. "Press forward from your position and determine if there is any threat, and take a record. No matter the number, you are not to engage them. You know firsthand the power they possess, if rumors are true there is an army of them somewhere out there."

"Why can't we just do a fly by and count from the top?" Ebony asked with her hand raised.

"Tree cover." Raspberry answered for her. "Some of the forests trees are higher than some of the tallest buildings in Vale. Simply flying over could not give us a accurate reading on whats hiding, and it's quicker to send more 2 man groups then have you flying all over Vale counting every Grimm you sense."

""Correct Raspberry, and we need physical proof, not the say so of one of our students. No offense Ebony."

"None taken teach."

"So our job is to scout out the area and see if we find anything, report back, then what?" Rouge asked,

"Then I come pick you up, we go home and I play some Halo then take a nap." Ebony replied.

"And I get some munchies..." Kayreen muttered.

"So when do we leave?" Fox questioned,

"My Bullhead is being refueled as we speak." Ebony grinned, "By the time we get to the hanger, she'll be good to go."

"Your bullhead? Why didn't you tell me you had a-"

"Students!" Goodwitch called out. "Stay focused Rouge."

"Right, my bad. Let's get a move on then."

"Very well, you're all dismissed. Good luck, and be safe."

Shortly after, the small patchwork of recon teams were split into two Bullheads heading in opposite directions. In the first one heading east was Raspberry, Olivine, Velvet and Fox. The one heading west carried Peach and Rouge and were being flown by Ebony and Sangria. With them were Kayreen and Ivory as well. Typical on Bullhead flights, Rouge kept her headphones in and was silent, one of the few times Peach had ever seen her teammate so quiet. Her head was slowly bouncing to the music. Jaune had given Peach something to deal with the sickness of flying in Bullheads, and she was grateful as she wasn't feeling a thing. Beside her, Kayreen was resting, her head on Peaches lap and her golden hair draped around and down her legs, almost touching the floor. Unlike her mother, Kay let her hair flow freely. Ivory was sitting next to Rouge, playing a game on her scroll if she had to guess as her fingers traversed rapidly across the screen.

Peach looked down to the blonde mess atop of her lap, and started to play with the hair, running her fingers through it and twirling the ends. Small whines escaped from her lips, her face hidden beneath all of the hair. Peach glanced up at Rouge who was looking in her direction with her shades down, she winked when they made eye contact.

"That's just too adorable." She said,

"Hmm?" Ivory looked up from her game, "Oh right, yeah sure." She muttered as she went back to work.

"She had a long night and is tired, leave her be."

"Woahhh, getting defensive aye Groot?" Rouge raised her hands in surrender. "Nothing wrong with being adorable, no harm done. I'm just happy for ya kiddo." Peach blushed.

"Thanks, sorry."

"Yeah yeah. So what, did you wear her out last night? Did you work that body?"

"Rocket!" Peach felt her cheeks burn even hotter. "Please stop."

"Hey, it's all good Peachypuff. Your secrets safe with me..." she glanced at Ivory, "and this one. She's not even here at the moment." Ivory looked up and around with a look of confusion.

"What? Are you talking to me?"

"See Groot! It's just me."

"Maybe-"

"Approaching drop point 1, team HARP. ETA 5 minutes." Ebony said over the intercom. Peach reached down and gently pinched Kayreen ear, causing her to stir and pick herself up.

"*YAWWNNN!* Are we there yet?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"No, but we are." Peach responded.

"Aww, time to say goodbye?"

"Yes love. Are you alert enough to even be out here?"

"Nonsense." Kay sat up straight and did a few stretches. "The only reason I was out like a light is cause I was safe and close to you beautiful. But now, it's time to go to work." Peach nodded in approval in her change in tone and demeanor. Comfortable in her lap, but not ready to get to work. She was laid back, but when it was time to get serious, you could always count on her. "Good luck Peachpuff, I'll see you soon." She felt a pair of soft lips brush against her cheek, quickly turning her head to catch them on her own lips before she had a chance to pull away.

"You be safe too." She kissed her a second time before getting up to her feet.

"Keep my bae safe Rocket, you hear me?"

"What you so worried about? I'd gladly bite a bullet for my Groot if needed." Rouge switched her hip, and dropped her shades down, "but that wont be needed."

"Rocket, don't say that. Peachypuff is suppose to be the bullet biter, or the poor coffee bean will get roasted." Kay licked her lips, "I could use some coffee right about now."

"Its brain and brawn. Rocket and Groot. Yoda and Chewbacca, you get my point! It's just recon anyways, what's the worse that can happen?"

"Annnnnnnd now the Brat just jinxed us." Kay said as Rouge sighed, "Good job firefly."

"You believe in that crap, get real dust head."

"Dust face crew, you know how we do!" Kay had her weapon Sparky out as she sang. Peach knew she wasn't hungry, not yet at least. They had just been cooped up in the Bullhead and and Kay needed her hourly fix, poor girl.

"Get ready HARP." Rouge quickly stuffed her headphones and scroll into her pocket and started rolling up her sleeves.

"Expecting a fight as soon as we land?" Peach questioned as she slapped down the button to open the sliding door.

"I'm always expecting a fight, remember that."

"Wind good, Grimm free, green light. Jump jump jump!" Ebony called out over the intercom.

"Don't mind her, she has an obsession. I'm sure you can find a spot, teleporter. Take all the time you need." Sangria sneered. She was a weird one. Both of them were, oh the rumors she had heard about the two from Kay. Rouge looked up to Peach and nodded. Peach pulled Maleus off of her back and placed her free hand on Rouges shoulders. She scanned the thick lush and looked down to a clear section in the canopy of the forest, and in a instant they were down. Rouges arms powered to life as she started to turn and scanned the area, Peach like wise.

"We're good down here." Peach whispered into her mic as the Bullhead started to hover away.

"Keep the channels open." Raspberry said over her earpiece. "We will be in contact."

"Copy that." Peach replied, she took in her surroundings, nothing but tall trees and brush.

"Looks clear Groot." Rouge powered Cinis down and ran a finger along her arm as it projected a layout of the area they were located at, making use of yet another addition to her arms. "Lets go Goliath hunting!"

"Where are we?" Peach asked.

"Hmm... 45 miles west of the border of Vale. To the north 8 miles there is a large valley, as well as the north east, 5 miles. The trees are so tall you'd never even know they were there."

"Wild packs of Grimm could be hiding in those valleys. What's this?" Peach pointed to a large section of the map that was covered in static 15 miles west.

"Hmm... from what I can tell, that part of the forest had been, altered. Dated maps and it's current state don't match up."

"Explain, 'don't match up', please." Peach asked softly.

"C'mon Groot, uhh... It's simple, it's been changed. Say, we map the forest, but it gets demolished a day later. If you come back with the same map, it's not going to match up, obviously." She groaned, "My sensors can't pick up the new territory, only that it's been altered from the last time it's been mapped. Useless..."

"That's still very significant, that could be it. Goliath's are enormous, perhaps they can plow trees down or make there own valley's." Rouges jaw worked around and she shrugged.

"You do understand how big this spot is, and how many it would take to do this? I'm taking thousands, this arena is miles apart."

"Exactly. So, its our best bet so far. It's still a good distance from here as well. I suggest we walk it. Better not to waste our strength." Rouge scoffed at what Peach said,

"Aww, you mean I can't hop on your back and you just jump us around?" Rouge said with an grin.

"Nope." Peach replied. Rouge sighed while pointing towards the west.

"Well, lets get a move on then." They started to trek through the thick forest, barely much light around due to the thick canopy.

"This reminds me off when we first met, only with less Grimm." Peach commented.

"What, you mean when I saved your life?"

"Heh." Peach chuckled, "Yes, that you did, and I'm forever grateful. I'd been so use to going at it alone, it was nice to know someone had my back."

"Yea tell me about it. I use to have to run and hide to reload, it's nice having my own personal shield."

"Oh? Is that all I am, shield for Rouge Adel?" Peach chided,

"Did you think you had some other higher purpose? You're my punching bag Groot." Rouge retorted with a grin, Peach shook her head.

"Ah, you are nothing but a nuisance munchkin."

"Ugh, your hanging out with the Dust head to much, and you know you love me Groot!" Rouge attempted to jump onto her back, but Peach teleported a few feet away, "Ompf!" Causing Rouge to fall flat on her face. Peach giggled and smiled down at her,

"Oh of course I love you, you're like the sister I never had."

"Please. Says the girl with like 25 sisters." Rouge complained as she got up and dusted herself off. "Where did all of this backbone come from?"

"You can thank yourself, and Kay a little."

"Corruption complete. No regrets. Best part of coming to Beacon was meeting you, even if you were sickly."

"Oh? Not the Spartan?" She sighed,

"He's number three."

"So what's one and two?"

"You, HARP, Des. Simple." She said as a fact.

"Oh my, Coco and Nutella for 4th and 5th?" Peach teased, and Rouge coughed.

"You know what I mean! New people I've met, all of you young children."

"Don't use your lack of knowledge as an excuse to treat us like you're our elder just cause your one year older. Unless you want me to start holding your hand while we walk through this dangerous forest. We don't want the little old lady to get hurt now do we?" Rouge turned to Peach with a straight face.

"Are you trying to be funny Groot? Your doing a terrible job, but your doing a good job at making my ears bleed though." Rouge smirked.

"Ha ha... You know, the feeling is mutual either way. I've, never been close to anyone as I anyone with you, not even the girly horde back home. Though when I first met you, I pegged you for a little brat. A really adorable, really spoiled, little brat." Rouge snorted,

"And I pegged you for a green martian." Peach laughed,

"Some genes huh?" Peach said, silently cursing her air Arc sickness.

"At first when I seen you taking on the Nevermore flock I was like, damn it's that sickly brute knight chick." Peach palmed her forehead.

"Dang, thanks. I had that coming I suppose." Rouge giggled.

"But hey, then I seen you own those birds like no bodies business. And in the words of Ochre, I deemed you worthy." Rouge winked while reaching out and slapping Peach on her rear, making her cheeks flush.

"Oh dust, can you not please, not here."

"Not here, wrong place got it. We can get into it when we get back home, got it." Peach sighed.

"Well since we're being honest, I was wondering what this little girl beside me thought she was actually going to do. Weaponless, as tall as my cute 9 year old cousin."

"I'm right here big bertha. Geez, call me little girl again." Peach heard Cinis humming to life from behind her.

"Oh put those away woman. However, you knocked my socks off when you went to work. Mind blown. First you took off and blasted it to bits and threw my sword down, I totally fan girled at that moment." Rouge broke into laughter behind her,

"Deff hanging with Angel Dust too much. Ahhh, I love the sight when people see my as a little kid, then my babies start talking."

"I still remembered when Kay first met you."

"Ohhh. The Bitch called me cute, AND little. If she didn't have her little tricks I would have murdered her on the spot."

"I have no doubts at all, I still feel bad for poor Chris's nut sacks. I've heard he started calling you the Nutcracker." Rouge snorted, "But you've changed and grown a lot... sort of." Peach said while looking back at Rouge with a grin.

"So funny Groot... We've been through hell and back, and met some pretty interesting characters."

"I agree with you on that." Peach said with a small nod.

"You know, I was terrified for our first spar match." Peach almost stopped in her tracks at Rouges confession.

"Terrified? Of me? I wouldn't have hurt you."

"I seem to recall ending up in the infirmary after you were finished with me." Peach chuckled in response.

"You know, you fought with honor. What I love most about you, no matter what, you never give up. Up against me, I already knew near the end what the outcome would be."

"Pftt... so did I..."

"But you never gave up. In the end you gave it all you had, in all your spars it's the same. You fought to the end."

"Yea, I just couldn't go down like no punk bitch, you know what I'm saying?" She chuckled, "I suppose I was more scared of my rep being tarnished, being beaten but the nobody knight." She grinned, "But in the end, just how many matches have I won?" Rouge sighed.

"Well, its not always about winning, its more about survival, taking risks to ensure the safety of others. Learning as well, I mean Hero drilled us to be ready for everything. This is just another day for us. It makes me proud to know that I can have someone like that watching my back. Besides, when it comes to Grimm, or Shadow Guards, there is no one I'd rather have my side. Or on my back, quite literally."

"Aww thanks Groot, I know how you feel. But though we make a bad ass combo, sometimes I feel like I'm holding you back. We should have owned the match vs Future and Jaws, hands down."

"Maybe, but quite frankly, at 100 percent Hero can be a one man team. I gave it my best, but we didn't have a chance, we didn't even know what he was capable of, and he's only gotten better."

"Pfttt. You know what, when we get back I say we challenge them both. We've gotten way better too since then, we can take em." Rouge pumped her fist. Thinking about it, they had increased in skill and teamwork, they just might be able to take on Hero and Ariel.

"Hmm, I agree. Maybe... maybe we could tag on some type of bet, like Hero and Destin did."

"Ohhhh, I like the way you think Groot. Oh, I could think of a thousand humiliating things for Future and Jaws to do!" She started to rub her hands together evilly, a smug grin on her face.

"Speaking of which, about that bet they made. I've been meaning to ask you cause you seemed to get a little uptight when Hero said the counter bet to his was to cut off your red braid. It holds some significance I'm guessing, more then just because Coco has her orange." Rouge hesitated and took a deep breath before she answered.

"Yeah... You see, dad's name was Carmine Adel, he was a ginger. Long bright red orange hair. He was a strict but gentle father. He kept to himself a lot, but there was no doubt he had a lot of love for the both of us, which is why Coco followed in his footsteps and became a Huntress. He was an amazing fighter, and a great leader to his troops. He lost his life fighting and saving a village near Atlas in a Grimm attack. See, unlike most leaders he didn't sit aboard his airship commanding his troops, he fought along side them. They were overwhelmed before reinforcements could arrive and he was crushed in the building he was evacuating... Set up or not, saving that other village meant alot for my first mission, it felt like I was paying homage to my father. It may seem weird to you," she fingered the thick ginger braid hanging near her ear, "but this is actually his hair. Coco dyed that part in remembrance, and I took a piece of his hair and clipped it into mine. I've never taken it off since."

"I see..." Being buried So if Destin was to cut it-"

"I'd never forgive him and would have no choice but to obliterate him from existence."

"Seems harsh, but I do understand." Peach nodded. Someone from a lost loved one is not something you mess with.

"Family is all I have, family is important to me."

"You have me Rouge, and until my dying breath I'll be by your side. Your my sister."

"Same here kiddo, same here..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's cool Groot, it's you." She fingered it again, "I have nothing but pride for my father. Though he died, he gave his life so others could live. He was a true Huntsman." Peach nodded in agreement.

"Id say-" *CLICK CLICK* sounds came from Peach's earpiece.

"Hey HARP! Any luck out there?" It was Raspberry's voice. Peach clicked the transponder in her ear.

"We have three possible leads, we're exploring one of them now." She looked over to Rouge who had her holomap back out. "According to our map we should arrive at the first one in a few minutes. We'll keep you posted."

"K K!"

"Just beyond these-" Peach held her hand up to stop Rouge from walking, and talking. She was starting to feel deep vibrations coming from ahead of them. "I feel it too. Looks like we just got lucky." Rouge punched her palm.

"Down girl, we peek, count, report back and get the hell away from here. I've been slapped by a Goliath trunk, I'll pass facing a real one. The real deal may even hit harder. We're not taking any chances."

"I know I know, it was just a joke kiddo."

"Sorry." Peach shook her head. The vibrations were starting to get intense the closer they got through the trees and bushes. She clicked her ear piece again, "ROSE, we're getting some serious tremors here. We could be close to something big here."

"W T F? Be careful you too. I was hoping it was all rumor but... O M G please be careful. I'm sending Ebony back to you now, just in case! E T A 20."

"Appreciate it." Peach looked down at Rouges map again, they were close to the distorted zone, only a few trees and bushes now in there way. She grabbed Maleus on her back with her right hand, using her left to push away the branches, and stopped in her tracks as Rouge grabbed her armor from behind and pulled.

"Woahhh there Groot. That's a long... drop..." Rouge gasped, "oh my god..." One step ahead of Peach would have spelled disaster as it was at least a 400 foot drop off the cliff face, hidden among the brush. And beyond it was a artificial valley, deep, wide and long, more like a wide canyon. On its floor, a sea of black and white, filled to the brim with creatures of Grimm. Picking one out, the creature shared a resemblance to an Elephant, though this version was much larger and intimidating. Standing at a towering 20 stories tall at the shoulders, massive bony, white protrusions on there bodies and a enormous row on its back like a spine. They had giant tusks, and a thick long trunk. A Goliath. Hundreds, no, thousands of the towering monstrosities. Some looked twice the size of the one they had faced in the sim, and those only seemed to be a medium size apparently. Above them were large black clouds buzzing about. Swarms of a type of winged tiger, black and white spikes over its body like all Grimm. Griffon. Double the amount compared to the Goliath's. Above the Griffon's, where the tree canopy would have been, was a long tarp like structure that spanned across the entire valley, most likely to hide eyes from the sky. If they couldn't see anything from the sky, most likely the tarp had some type of tree camouflage on top. In any event, this wasn't natural. Someone made this. "Do you think?" Rouge whispered,

"Who else. We need to report this, Now." She clicked her head piece, "ROSE, we have visual confirmation. Unknown number of Goliath at our position 14 miles west of our drop point. Even larger number of Griffon as well. A man made valley with a large tarp like roof to conceal it." She glanced at Rouge who was snapping pics on her scroll. *ZAP!*

"Ahh shit!" A blue spark shot through Rouges arms. "No way, and EMP? Trouble." Rouges scroll went black as she stuffed it back in her breast pocket.

"ROSE come in..." only static greeted her. "ROSE, Ras, Ebony, anyone come in." Nothing.

"This is not good."

"Are your-"

"No." Cinis and Pulverem both came to life, answering her question if the EMP effected her. "I have multiple back ups, it shorted for a sec but I'm good to go." They needed to leave this area, but not being able to speak to the Bullhead pilot was going to prove to be a problem. Damnit damnit. What would Hero do... thinking back...

"Rocket, you can pick up Bullhead sounds right?"

"Oh yeah, my hearing is pretty spot on." One unique physical trait was that Rouges ear were pretty big, adding to how adorably cute she could look. Peach got the feeling someone was watching her. "We're not alone up here." Rouge confirmed her suspicions.

"We need to higher ground and-" *SHISH* the sound Hero's sword made every time it shot out from the sheath.

"Too late!"

"Down!" Peach dropped to the floor as a black katana stabbed into a tree trunk where her head was a few seconds ago. *SHISH SHISH SHISH SHISH SHISH SHISH SHISH* Without a second thought Peach slapped Rouges shoulder who was prone next to her, and looked up high into the trees.

Now high above ground Peach seen a number of swords crash from multiple directions to the location they just vacated.

"Damnit, another ambush. Surprise! Where the hell are they?!" Rouge called out as they both started to scan the area. "Someone's mad."

"Rocket get on."

"On it." She felt Rouge climb on her back, clicking her duster into the four clips on the back of her armor. Extra attachments so Rouge could use both hands to fire instead of needing to hold on with one or two when Peach moved fast.

"There!" Rouge shouted as Cinis roared to life blasting fire balls, her arm bucking from the recoil of each full powered shot she took at a nearby tree. The surrounding areas around the tree was completely wiped out, burning in flames along with the few Guards hiding in them. Clearly she was still holding back. Peach seen a few swords flying in her direction as she grabbed Securis off and slapped the blades away using both sword and shield. If only Hero were here to intercept most and let them know where the bulk of the Guards were. Amongst the attack, one thing stood out in her mind, what were Shadow Guards doing standing guard around such a large number of Goliath? Peach dropped to a lower branch as more swords came soaring in there direction, Rouge glued to her back shooting at anything that moved in the trees.

"Conserve if you argggg!" Peach felt a sword make its way into her side, which she quickly yanked out and jumped to a higher position.

"Peach!"

"I'm fine!"

"No look out!" Peach snapped her head to the left as three Shadow Guards charged her from a nearby tree. Abandoning there ranged tactics and now riding on their grapple lines to get in closer. Peach brought Securis up just in time to block a sword from a Guard, while driving Malleus through its heart, and kicking him down to the floor below. Rouge took two shots, blowing the heads off of the other two. *COUGH* Peach heard from behind her as she felt a warm mist spray the back of her neck. No not Rouge! She quickly looked to the floor and jumped them down away from the three Guards that had appeared behind her.

"Rouge, are you okay?" She turned her head to get and decent look at her partner as she wiped the red mist from her mouth.

"I'm fine, just a flesh wound. Keep moving!" Rouge looked up and started to fire up into the trees, and Peach caught sight of the three guards falling to the ground covered in flames. While Rouge focused on those above, Peach took on those who charged her on the ground. Peach ducked under a Guards sword while swinging the end of her shield Securis, using the sharp ends to decapitate two Guards, and stuffing Malleus in an other's face. "Move Groot, gotta keep moving!"

With Rouge strapped to her back it was tougher to move around. Not from her weight, just the simple fact Peach could not roll and flip like she normally would. But in the packed forest such as this, Rouge couldn't fly around in safety. She rather had her safe on her back and close by. So Peach elected to make a run for it, running and ducking between trees as the Shadow Guards continued to pursue them. Rouges arms were constantly firing, and the explosions she was hearing from her back told her she was dropping her fire dust grenades as well. Peach noticed four Guards in front of her, so slapped Securis back on the tip of Malleus and aimed it in front of her. She fired as they raised there swords,

"Jumping!" Peach called out as she glanced behind the Guards and teleported behind them, driving her sword through the left ones back as Securis crashed in the right ones face. Rouge took care of the middle two, blowing them to ashes. Peach ripped her shield out of the right ones head. Four more Shadow Guards dropped a few feet away from them and before Peach could jump away, they were all over the two of them. Using both sword and shield, Peach spun blocked what she could. Trading a few stabs to her chest, hip and leg, rather then have Rouge get hit. She had to protect Rouge at all costs. She felt heat from behind her and heard Rouges hands turn into the burning sword form.

"Screw these guys!" Rouge called out over the sounds of clashing swords and grunts. "Jump us in 3, 2, go!" Peach already had a spot in mind as Rouge started her count down and as soon as she said go, she went. But when she arrived, her heart dropped. There was no more weight on her back. She snapped her had back towards Rouge who was about 20 feet away, now surrounded by 6 Guards and fighting for her life. "No!" Rouge called out, stopping Peach from jumping back. Rouge pointed her arms towards he floor and a large explosion erupted, Peach had to shield her eyes as-

"Ommpf!" Something soft and squishy slammed into her front. She opened an eye and looked down to see Rouge slumped and leaning on her waist, one arm wrapped around her stomach and one hand holding her head. "Oww, damnit. Why the hell you leave me back there?!" Rouge looked up with furious eyes. Peach shook her head,

"Don't ask me, get back on now!" She helped Rouge back to her feet and she walked to her back.

"Well, the straps were cut. Looks like I'll be holding on for dear life now." They both sighed. *SHISH SHISH SHISH* "Dust damnit, I'm getting tired of this shit!" Rouge slapped her arms together and shot skywards towards the sound of the approaching swords. Peach squinted as Rouges bright blast cleared a path through the now burning trees and falling Guards straight to the sky.

"We're moving!" Peach said before jumping them up to a higher tree, and another one after that. Now halfway up on a thick branch, Peach fell on knee, slowly started to feel drained. Rouge must be feeling some type of way as well. "Ammo?" Rouge replied with a *SPIT*

Low." Rouge replied, taking another full powered shot at moving branches to the left of them. Peach raised Securis, blocking swords as they soared in her direction. A bright light from above caught the attention of Peach as she noticed a fire ball arcing down towards them. Peach jumped to an adjacent tree, trying to get away from the blast, and failed, now hanging onto a branch as the fireball came near. Thankfully Rouge was prepared as she raised her hands high, reaching out to absorb the blast. Her hands glowed red hot before she redirected the shot back from where it came. Peach looked up to see a trio of Shadow Guards, though nearly identical to the others, each ones robes were glowing a different color. The one that was glowing red caught the returning fireball on his hand, and it turned to smoke. One that was glowing blue started to twirl his arms as ice shot down at them. "What the..." Rouge muttered as she slapped her arms together again, shooting at large beam of fire that melted the ice heading for them, and obscured the three guards from her vision, all that was left was smoke. "Hmm, that should do it." Rouge commented as the smoke started to clear, and when it did, all three were still standing firm, the one with glowing red robes back in front.

"I don't think think these are ordinary Shadow Guards. Royal Guards, Hero did say they use dust and are extremely powerful."

"Plan?"

"Hold on, float us." Peach replied while raising her sword above her head, tip facing down and focusing her eyes behind the three Guards above them. She started to bring her sword down as she jumped behind the middle one. The instant she appeared behind him, Malleus struck right where his spine would be, but her sword bounced off... Bounced off. Aura?! The only effect it had on the Guard was he staggered forward, while the other two turned on Rouge and Peach. Not good. The left and right guard had long red swords out in a instant, and they were driving towards her chest. Thankfully, Rouge blasted them back skyward.

"Yeah, these three aren't messing around." Rouge said as she continued to soar backwards. Well, it was time to try a new trick. Peach reattached Securis to the end of Malleus and held it to her stomach, blade and axe facing out. She squinted at the left guard and jumped. In a second she went from 15 feet away, to being a few inches away from it, face to face. It's glowing red eyes burning into hers as it started to growl. Peach heaved Malleus up with all her might, splitting its body in half while Rouge fired on the others to keep them busy. Fatigue was starting to set in now, so many jumps but there was no way she could give up now. To much is at stake to give out now.

Peach twisted away to avoid a sword, only to have one pierce through her groin and she felt an explosion near her back that sent her plummeting back down into the tree canopy. Rouge must have had to let go. They couldn't keep this up more longer. Peach started to focus on a nearby tree as- "Arrrgg!" One black sword pierced into the rear of her shoulder blade and went through, a second went into her opposite one.

"Ahhhhhh!" Despite the intense pain radiating from Peaches shoulder blades, she looked up to see Rouge, soaring down towards her, open mouth wide in a righteous scream. Her long black braid and brown duster whipping through the air as she fell. Arms out and fire coming from behind her. She reached Peach as she was falling and wrapped her arms around her midsection. Peach looked back at a tree branch and jumped them to safety. "Peach! You have a bunch of swords in you!" Peach looked down at the few swords in here, noticing the small puddle of blood pooling by her boots.

"Ill be fine," she said panting, "but I can't jump us... too weak. Damnit I'm so useless!"

"Snap out of it!" Rouge placed Cinis a inch away from her face as she fired up at the Guards, making Peach jump at the explosion in front of her eyes. "Ill carry you back if I need to. Hold on, I can hear the Bullhead!" Rouge slapped her arms together and aimed straight up, clearing a clear path through the tree canopy. "Hang on Groot! I'm putting the last of my ammo into this... Hmmm mmmm HAAAAAAAAAA!" They blasted skyward, through the bushes, through the tree canopy, finally nothing but clear skies, and the approaching silhouette of the Bullhead. "There the bad girl is. Just hang on Groot, I got this." After a short flight, finally, the Bullhead was in sight. They had certainly taken there sweet time getting to them. Peach was saving her last jump, the last bit of her strength to get them there. The intense wind that was blowing against her face was starting to get slower. "Damnit, I'm dry!" Rouge called out, it was up to her now.

"Hold us steady a few more seconds!" Peach replied. It was still a ways off, but she could see the inside of the passenger cabin, far or not she had to do this. If she ended up dying right after the jump, that would be just fine as long as Rouge was safe. Peach took a deep breath, and let her aura flow over her one final time as she appeared on the edge of the cabin, and collapsed to the floor. Over, it was finally over. She turned her head to face outward where Rouge was kneeling by the edge, a smile on her bloody lips. Bloody lips? Her body jerked as her mouth opened, expelling a cough, and warm liquid that splashed against Peaches face. Rouges hands moved to her chest as Peach finally noticed them, four black swords lodged through from her back. One through each breast, one through her heart, and one where her belly button would be. Peach felt her eyes start to burn, and drop. Maybe she had more blood on her face then she thought.

"Peach... I-" a fifth and sixth sword lodged in from behind her, prompting another cough and making more red fluid drip down her navel, soaking around her belt buckle and dripping down her cargo pants. For what good it ever did, her aura surrounding her flashed red, finally shattering, not that aura could stop void swords, but now it was much more grave. Peach tried to reach out as her eyes started to burn hotter, "Don't... cry... ya brute..." This is just a bad dream, this couldn't be happening. Rouge looked down at all the swords that now impaled her as they opened up at the tip like a hook, not stuck in her. "I won't... Wont let them" *COUGH* "take me alive... Self destr-"

"Noooo!" Peach swung her hand to grab her partner but she was pulled back and Peaches hand only grasped her glasses Rouge was pulled out of the Bullhead, victim to the void dust katanas grapple lines.

"ROUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEE!" Peach fell forward, head leaning over the edge as she watched the Royal Guards reeling Rouge back down into the forest. At least 20 of them, maybe more. Peach was helpless, useless... she could barely even lift a finger. God's no, please not like this! I need to do something! Not her! "ROOOOOOOUUUUGGEEEEEEE!" her voice was getting hoarse as she screamed for her partner. Rouge smiled up at her as her cannons started to glow. She noticed a tear in her eye as she mouthed the word,

"Live." And with that, an explosion bigger then she had ever seen erupted from Cinis and Pulverum, engulfing Rouge along with the Guards that were attacking and trying to bring her down. Though it burned her eyes, Peach didn't dare look away as the large ball of fire expanded from where Rouge last was, obliterating everything it came in contact with. Peach could feel the intense heat emanating off of it as it neared the Bullhead.

"We need to leave! It's way to dangerous." Ebony called out over the intercom.

"Nooo! But Ro-"

"Peach!" The sharp tone from Ebony was like a slap to the face as the Bullhead rapidly rose into the sky. "I'm sorry, I'm not sensing anyone down there, not even the Guards. They're, gone, all of them." No, it couldn't be, it was impossible.

"ROOOUGGGEEEEE!" She looked at the dark brown shades she was holding in her hand as tears started to stream down her face again, her vision blurring and darkening, her strength finally fading from so many jumps. And from looking down, the five swords she still had lodged in her. Rouge... No, there was no way, this was just a terrible dream, right. Just a dream...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _"If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams are something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death." -_ **Monty Oum**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well then, a slight twist of events that I've been building up to since "The Last Dinner" and "Ashes to ashes". A firm choice I'm sticking to as this arc nears its end. She was my first OC, and my favorite, so its with a heavy heart that I start Chapter 17: Kindly we Scatter. No one is invincible and tragedy can befall us all at any time, which is why we make good memories to help us get through those tough times. Though tragic, this is only the beginning in the secret struggle against the "Master of Time and Space" as his unknown plans are put into motion. The next events will pave the way for the future and drive Hero and his friends even harder towards victory. But at what cost? And just what exactly does this book say? Only one way to find out...**_


	17. Chapter 17: Kindly we scatter

**Kindly we scatter: Chapter 17**

 _ **PROFESSOR OZPIN;**_

He was sitting at his desk sipping his freshly brewed coffee. Glynda had a special talent when it came to making the stuff, not that she wasn't talented in a multitude of other tasks. Glynda Goodwitch had been his right hand for quite some time now, he didn't know how he would have gotten this far without her.

Now, Ozpin was awaiting word from team ROSE, waiting to hear from the children that had been sent out to gather some extra information. There had been a lot of movement within the Black Venom factions, as well as the tip from a certain rouge raven haired Huntress. A tip stating that a certain someone was gearing up for a retaliation for losing two of his main agents. Gearing up for war was more like it if rumors turned out to be true.

The terminal at his desk started to beep showing the pink and green crest, half raspberry, half strawberry. The crest of the two Bonbon twins. Ozpin reached out and pressed the button to activate it as the face of Raspberry Bonbon appeared.

"Ah, Miss Bonbon, I've been expecting you."

"Hello Professor." The girl said glumly, not her normal chipper self. The rumors must have been true if she was looking like this, he could see the stress and need for sleep bleeding from her eyes. He took another sip of his coffee before he continued.

"How are you, and what's your status?" He asked as she took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm, okay, thanks.. I have bad news, real bad news... and worse news."

"Hmmm, I see. Let's start with the bad news."

"Rumors were true, we were able to get proof of the Goliath herd. Though I'll need a techie like Ochre to break into a scroll, it suffered from an EMP." Electro magnetic pulse? Hmmm. And what could be worse then there main fears being realized?

"Very disturbing indeed. Any ideas as to who is grouping the creatures or who used the EMP?" Raspberry slowly nodded,

"That's were the badder news comes in. Peach and Rouge were attacked by a group of Shadow Guards, Peach was badly injured as well but she's holding on."

"Hmm, I take it her being hurt is the worse news?"

"No." She replied as she looked away from the screen. "Uh, Rouge Adel was... she..." his brow started to twitch. Was being reckless and almost compromised the mission? Blew up the other Bullhead and they needed to all cramp into one? Pulled a major prank and screwed up the mission? Got pissed off for being on a boring recon assignment? What was the girls problem this time. "She... didn't, make it..." he blinked twice as he observed her and she was still refusing to look Ozpin in the eye while she was clutching her tail. This was indeed no joke.

"Can you explain to me what you mean by, didn't make it?" He said as he placed his mug back down on his desk. She managed to look him in the eye.

"Yes sir. I sent Ebony and Sangria back to retrieve them when they reported feeling vibrations in one of the valleys. In flight to there last location umm, the two were suddenly in the hold. They had been fighting, Rouge was, pulled out by blades before... before she... ex... ploded..." He took a deep breath.

"How far out are you?"

"10 minutes. I - I'm sorry Sensei I should have contacted you sooner I just... I cant... believe... I, didn't know how to bring this to you..."

"Its fine Miss Bonbon. Forgive me, but do you have anything left?"

"There was nothing left behind... They were ambushed, badly..." Clearly. This was not right. In an event such as this a clean up crew would be sent to the location. Unfortunately, that clean up crew was Team CFVY. No, this was not good at all. There was only one solution, "Sensei?" Raspberry tilted her head.

"Yes, forgive me. Contact me as soon as you land."

"Yes sir." She bowed her head and the terminal flicked off. Ozpin sat in his chair and eyed his coffee. *DING* He turned to the the door of his office and watched it open up and Qrow strolled through. He took a sip from his flask and gestured with his hand.

"So? What's the word Ozpin? Have you heard anything about the rumor from your mysterious contact?" Ozpin took a deep breath as Qrows eyebrow rose."Oz?"

"They reported back, and it's much worse then we thought..."

"So we have a bunch of Grimm to deal with, I don't see a problem with that."

"Rouge Adel did not make it back." Qrow coughed and nearly choked on his drink.

"Now is not the time for games Ozpin." Ozpin shook his head at the man who had just made one.

"Qrow, do I ever play games?" Qrow stood silent as he examined Ozpin, the seriousness of his tone and demeanor and it must have hit him as his flask flew across the room and crashed into the wall, spilling all its contents onto the floor as it landed.

"Damnit!" Qrow shouted as he slammed his fist on the top of Ozpins desk

"I didn't know you were that fond of her." Qrow sighed,

"Its not like that. There just kids Oz, our kids. She may have been a nuisance, but she was a damn good kid."

"Indeed she was." Ozpin agreed.

"So what now? Were not letting him get away with this. We can't let another repeat of what happened to Beacon 3 years ago when we had to rebuild." That was lightly touched on subject as it had caused tremendous destruction and death. Thankfully, most of his students survived the ordeal, but many civilians had paid the ultimate price for his failure at being ill prepared. It had been three years to rebuild what was lost and now Vale and Beacon were finally starting to flourish at its peak again.

"Theres only one thing to do, I won't make the same mistake and be blind like the last time." Ozpin stood up and grabbed his cane, he looked his friend in the eyes. "There is only one thing coming as much as I hate it, war. But this time, we're going to need a little help."

"Well you can count me in, that's for damn sure."

"I wouldn't expect anything less old friend. We should stop by to see how Mr Chroma and Roseus are doing, this won't be easy to bear for them."

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

 _ **HERO;** **(20 minutes later...)**_

"You know, sometimes I really question if there is a brain up there." Hero commented. "You seen Yang hand me my rear on a silver platter, and yet you still challenge her AND cut her hair." he shook his head as Destin chuckled.

"I can't let you have all the glory now can I."

"Hey, you got your win. There was no need for that. And I don't consider getting punched through a barrier and two walls, glory." As the two were still confined to the infirmary, Ariel was kind enough to pick food up for the two of them, being Peach and Rouge were out on there recon mission. Some time alone on a mission would be perfect for the two, wishing he and Ariel could go out on a mission together. The first one was a bust, what about the next one... Voices became heard just outside the door.

"Why won't you tell me? What's wrong? Hey!" The door flew open and Peach admitted herself in, dragging Kayreen with her and shutting the door on the faces of some other people that were standing outside. She glanced at Destin on the bed next to him. "And why have you not told me where the brat is?" Kay demanded as she placed her hand on her hip and pointed at Peach. "And shouldn't you be in a bed yourself, your covered in blood! Peach what's going on!?" Peaches blue eyes were focused on Hero's as he scanned them, then started to scan all the dried up blood on her armor.

"Peach?" Hero asked softly as one of his brows shot up. Her eyes were much colder then normal as he recognized a distinct trait in them, pure hate. Hero had seen that look in his sister many times. "Are you, okay? Did Rouge stop by to see Ozpin for another botched mission?" since walking in and locking her gaze on Hero's, Peach hadn't moved a muscle. Finally, she reached around to the back of her armor and chucked three familiar swords onto the floor. Black void dust katanas but not just any, they had to be of the Royal Guard if she was able to capture them. Normally for some reason the lesser Guards disappeared along with their bodies. Her eyes were still locked on his as she took a step closer and placed a pair of dark brown sun glasses at the foot of his bed. Bloody sun glasses. Sun glasses that clearly belonged to no one other then Rouge. "Peach?" Why couldn't she just use her words?

"Heh, this another one of her pranks?" Destin questioned. Peach turned her cold gaze towards Destin and finally spoke,

"Do I look like I make jokes?"

"Well then say something! There's no way she could be... She can't... What the hell are you even implying..."

"Peach, where is the brat?" Peach turned back toward Hero. She slowly started to walk over to the side of his bed and took a seat.

"Rouge is... gone."

"Pfff." Destin snorted out a laugh, "Funny. Where would she go? She wouldn't leave without saying anything, right?"

"Peach?" Hero asked again as she shook her head.

"We were ambushed by them, too many of them... I-I failed her... Shes dead and it's all my fault! I was too weak!" Her fist shot out and collided with a microscope, launching it towards the wall as it shattered in a hundred pieces.

"Damnit, where is Rouge?!" Destin demanded as he started unstrapping his leg from the contraption keeping it up. "At least tell me where you last seen her!"

"Yes, where was she last?" Hero started to sit up but winced at the pain he felt in his chest. His broken ribs, his crushed heart. He looked over to Peach who was stiff with her head down.

"Don't bother. There's nothing left..." Rouge, Peaches best friend. Her first REAL friend. His teammate, his friend. This life had its risks but that didn't make it any less easy, or hurt less them it could. Unfortunately, death was the natural order of things. Since the beginning of times, death made way for new life. Hero understood that and he knew Rouge did. However it happened he was certain Rouge had no regrets, fought to her last breath, and made sure her friend Peach made it away okay. Her fight was over. That being said, Hero's heart ached for the both of them. Rouge was part of his family, and he never met someone as full of life like she was. The fighting spirit she had to never give up, to keep on fighting. And when not fighting she was the life of any situation. Always loud and cheerful, running amok-

"Hero..." a small soft voice called from ahead of him as a tear rolled down his cheeks. He needed to be strong for them, for her. He raised his head to see Ariel standing by the door with two trays of food in her arms. "What's, going on here. I'm picking up a really bad vibe..." The room was silent. He took a deep breath and reached out his hand. One of Ariel's eyebrows shot up as she looked his hand over, then glanced around the room. Peach, silent and her head hidden under her arms. Kayreen, silently sobbing to herself on the floor, and Destin staring out at the window with a blank expression on his face.

"I need to... to get out and find her..." He continued to mutter.

"Wha-what happened? Wh-where's Rocket?" Ariel demanded as she started to tremble. Her gaze fell upon the bloody swords on the floor and the brown sun glasses resting on the foot of his bed, then her eyes darted back towards Peach, noticing her white armor stained in blood, and both trays crashed to the floor. "Where's Rocket?! Someone answer me god Damnit!" she shouted as her eyes turned black and started flowing with tears. Hero couldn't stand the sight of Ariel in this state, remembering the story of her lost childhood friend.

Hero willed himself up, ignoring the excruciating pain in his chest from his still broken ribs, and slowly stepped off of the bed using Peaches shoulder to help hold him up. This was nothing, he had been through worse pain. Beneath his hand Peach felt like a rock, an empty vessel. One hand on his throbbing chest, he used his free hand to take Peaches long sword Maleus off of her back to use as support like a cane. It was as if everyone in the room had been lost to their own little nightmares. Hero needed to be strong for them, all of them.

He slowly took his first step as his body exploded in pain, each step after that felt as if someone was beating his bare chest with a burning mace as hard as they could. Finally he made it to Ariel's side, her eyes still emotionless black holes seeking to devour Someone.

"Ari.." Hero grunted out, almost stumbling to the floor as he reached out to cup his hand over her now soaked cheek. "Ariel." he said again, but her gaze was still lost. "Jaws." A shiver ran through her body as her eyes turned amber.

"He-Hero? What are you doing out of bed?!" she demanded as she wrapped her arm around him and held him up properly, her eyes now fixed on his.

"Ariel are you-"

"Good to see you out of bed Mr. Chroma." Hero tilted his head to see Professor Ozpin and Qrow both standing by the door. "I hate to interrupt, but as your head master I'm forced to act swiftly in matters such as this. First, to offer my condolences." He bowed his head giving Hero a second to glance around the room, the scene was still the same. Only now Destin was on his feet glaring at Professor Ozpin, tears streaming down his eyes. Kayreen was wrapped around the almost lifeless form of Peach whose hair was a mess and Kayreen was hiding her face in it. All that could be heard was wet sobs coming from her as she trembled around Peach. She was taking it hard the most, or maybe they all were and just had different ways of dealing with it. Clearly that was the case.

"She wasn't lying... Peach wasn't lying..." Destin muttered. "What have you done Ozpin!?" He shouted.

"Destin calm down." Hero said with a wince.

"Its okay Mr Chroma. I'm deeply sorry. In the long run, I'm the one responsible for sending them off."

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can you expect me to calm down at a time like this!"

"That's enough!" Qrow stepped up. "Every one is hurting right now. The question is, what are you going to do about it kid?"

"I... I'm not a kid."

"Compared to me you may as well be a baby. She wouldn't want you all mopy, she would want you out there kicking somebody's ass for doing this."

"I... suppose your right Professor."

"There's a time to grieve, and a time for action. For now we grieve, but don't get to comfortable. Mr Chroma I'm going to need to speak with you soon, I'll send you my location as I go, I have a lot to take care of. Let me know when you can get to me."

"Yes Professor." Hero nodded his head, slightly wincing at the pain still in his chest. This should be fun. Maybe with what's going on he could at least carry his weapon in the school, use it as a crutch as well.

"But sir, Hero is still recovering from his injuries. He's in no position to be walking around." Ariel calmly pointed out. Ozpin looked Hero over twice before responding.

"I agree, Miss Vasilias please accompany Hero to make sure he stays okay."

"Of course Professor."

"Very well then." Ozpin bowed his head and followed Qrow out of the door.

"Hero." Destin, who was now wearing the armor pieces for his legs only was standing by the door, "I, need to make a call, and also go see Chris and Ivory." He turned and left. Pretty sure his leg was still broken, must be nice having a fancy suit of armor.

Ariel finally sat him on the side of the bed. Ariel turned her attention to Peach and Kay, who were still limp and wrapped in each other's arms.

"Ari." Hero called out softly. She slowly turned to face him, her amber eyes filled with tears and ready to burst at a moments notice. He reached out and cupped her cheeks with both of his hands, "Everything is going to be okay, trust me."

"I, I do trust you, and I know it will be. It's just..."

"Shhh, I know I know. Let's just take this a step at a time okay?" She nodded softly as he pulled her head into her chest and held her tight. It couldn't get much worse then this...

* * *

 ** _RASPBERRY; (1 hour later...)_**

The news of what happened had been spreading like wild fire across the school. Not really surprising as Rouge was a well known student, not to mention sister of the famed team CFVY. There was a dark cloud brewing over all of Beacon now, and everyone could feel it. All of her team, Team ROSE sat silently in their room awaiting word from the Professor on what do do next. Ozpin surely had his hands full at the moment dealing with what they had learned, as well as the loss of one of his students. This wasn't easy for anyone really. Raspberry was sitting on Olives bed next to her as she gently stroked her head, offering her slight comfort. Sangria and Ebony were on their own separate beds, silent for the first time Ras had ever seen the two. Above her head, the PA system for the school crackled to life as she let out a long sigh.

"Good afternoon students." It was Professor Ozpins voice that came through the speaker at the top of their wall. "It is with a heavy heart that I must make an announcement such as this. We all carry the burden as Huntsmen and Huntresses that we may have to give our lives in the line of duty. Though never easy, each one of us willingly answers the call to battle, to protect those who are less fortunate from an unstoppable evil only we have the power to deal with. You all act without hesitation and I take pride in the strength and determination of each and every one of you. However as I've said, there may come a time when your life may be put on the line for the greater good. Yesterday we lost one of our own students, a sister, a friend, a daughter, teammate and partner. Today we mourn he loss of our own. Please, may we have a moment of silence for our fallen Huntress, Rouge Adel..."

Raspberry bowed her head as numerous thoughts consumed her mind and her cheeks felt wet. "Why..." she silently whispered to herself as Olive gently rubbed away tears from her cheeks she didn't know were there.

"Shhh..." Olive whispered in her ear softly while continuing to stroke her cheek. Why did her friend have to die? It wasn't fair. Fighting Grimm was one thing, but these new type such as the Shadow Guard Legion just want fair at all. To make matters worse, now a army of Goliath's and Griffon's were making there way towards Vale at this very moment. She shook her head. She knew being a Huntress came with its risks, but the sting of death was still enough to wake one out of their day dreams of a fantasy life doing this job. At the end of the day, they were nothing more then soldiers, soldiers with special powers. All soldiers are expected to fight for there cause, to die for there cause. Everyone knew that, but few actually accepted it. This job was not about being a celebrity, it was about protecting those who could not protect themselves.

"Thank you. Now, in three hours time I'll need every team leader to please meet with us in the sparring arena. That will be all for now." The room fell into silence as Sangria spoke up.

"Well, this sucks..." She muttered. Ebony cleared her throat,

"You know, I remember growing up as a little kid. Huntsmen and Huntresses were known as heros, saviors, some even referred to them as gods. These invincible beings that possessed amazing powers to vanquish all the evil throughout all of Remnant. The arrogance of my parents."

"Yup, there's another one with family issues, surprise." Sangria snorted.

"Seriously, we go through class after class, food fight to the next, worry about video game and clan rankings. All for what if this is what awaits us? Total bull."

"Well tell me this, would you rather die hiding, or die fighting?" Sangria asked.

"I'd rather be hiding with my rifle and NOT die."

"That's great and all kid, but none of us can control when we get offed. Our job is to slay beasts that want nothing more than a next meal. I don't mean to sound cold, but she isn't the first, and she won't be the last." Sangria slapped her hand down on her bed.

"I agree, partly." Olivine spoke up. "Though mature, some of us at least, we're still kids. I wasn't as close to her like the rest of you were, but I admired the way she lived her life. Rouge knew the truth, this path we have chosen can end in a split second. As I recall, she chose to live her life to the, fullest. Which I think I understand now. We are vastly outnumbered by normal civilians who have not been gifted with the use of aura. This job means putting our lives second to those who cannot defend themselves. It's not always easy to act like everything is normal while a war is going on, but we've got to enjoy it while we can. Make every moment count." She smiled down at Raspberry as her hand moved from her cheek to behind her ear. Raspberry instinctively wrapped her tail around Olive and purred. "That's what she did. Her fight is now over. I bet she's somewhere high looking down on us, watching out for us." Sangria snorted a laugh out.

"Yeah right. The little firecracker in heaven, she would blow half of it up and end up getting kicked out for pranking god." Ebony chuckled and Raspberry forced a small giggle out to ease her own tension.

"That sounds about right. She would hate it up there anyways, to many rules too."

"We lost a great warrior, and a guardian. And I refuse to let our enemies go unpunished!" Olive called out,

"Oh I'm gonna be doing some punishing!" Sangria pumped her fists in agreement with Olivine. "As long as the red bitch don't get in my way next time, I may have to put her down."

"Don't you love it when she gets all psycho killer on you." Ebony chuckled.

"Bi polar much, geez." Raspberry commented.

"Like you didn't have fun when you were on my bad side pussy cat."

"As if!"

"There's the Sangria we all know and love." Ebony said,

"You know it. Speaking of which... in a situation like this, what would Rocket do?" Raspberry asked.

"That's easy." Olivine spoke up. "She would be the first one out of the door, ready to fight."

"And once we get to where we need to go she would be the first one out of the Bullhead." Ebony added.

"With zero hesitation and that cold cute little face of hers!" Sangria finished.

"That's right ROSE, and our fight is just beginning!"

* * *

 _ **PEACH;**_

As much as she was hurting, she knew there was someone suffering even more. She owed it to her partner to make peace, and apologize. She should have been stronger, because she was not she lost her best friend, her sister. Rouge was the first person to ever accept her for who she was, her first real friend. It was all her fault.

Peach was on her way to Coco Adels room when she noticed someone standing guard wielding a large Halberd, much larger then her own long sword, near the dorm room of team CFVY. Light tan skin and short dark hair, standard Beacon uniform though she had a green patch on her right sleeve. She was standing with her eyes closed. Her most telling feature was her height, around 7'2. The cousin of Yatsuhashi. Rouge had told her about his cousin and her being apart of "Judgement", a sort of disciplinary committee for Headmaster Ozpin, his right hand squad. She thought it was a joke, being 4th year teams are rarely at the school often. Most stay out on week or month long missions. But if they were here it had to be something serious.

"Peach Arc." The girl said without opening an eye. "I am Opal Dachi, First Judgement Squad. I offer you my condolences." She bowed her head, finally opening her eyes. Yes Rouge had indeed informed her about them. Team OPAL, more of a police force for Ozpin, as well as a Destroyer Team like CFVY. She only knew of the leader and Rouge had referred to her as Quake due to her immense power.

"Thank you. I'm here to speak with Coco."

"That is fine. Team CFVY is not aloud off of school grounds however."

"Are you guarding them?"

"Yes and no. I have been tasked with making sure they stay put." Her eyes closed. "You see, Team CFVY is a recovery team. Meaning if a student is to fall in battle, then they are sent to recover the remains and or see what caused such a disturbance. Given the nature of the case, that area is currently off limits to everyone for the time being." So given the type of Team CFVY was, Ozpin was making sure they didn't run off to try to find something that wasn't even there. Wrong, but smart. Peach shuddered, that area must be even worse by now.

"Very well." Peach stepped up to the door and knocked twice, waiting 20 seconds before someone finally responded.

"We're not seeing anyone right now, scram." She recognized it as Fox. She knocked again,

"Its Peach. I-I've come to speak with Coco, please." Once again silence greeted her before the door slowly opened revealing Fox on the other side. He stepped aside allowing her entrance into their room. Velvet and Yatsuhashi were cuddled together on one bed, while Coco was standing near the window with her back to the door. From the back she looked like a statue, not a single movement. "I uh," Peach started to stammer. What should she say to the girl? A simple I'm sorry wouldn't suffice. "I uh..." she took a deep breath, trying to compose her thoughts. "I came by to see how you were doing, Coco. As, as well as the rest of you." The room stayed silent, though she did notice a nod come from Yatsuhashis direction. Coco remained stiff facing the other direction.

Peach reached into her pocket and pulled out the brown sun glasses she had, the only possession left behind from Rouge.  
"I also figured she would want you to have these." She started to slowly place them on the-

"No." Coco said, making Peach flinch and draw her hand back a little. She turned her head enough that Peach could now she half of her face and as usual she had her own shades on. "She always spoke highly of you kid." She turned back towards the window. "She never spoke about someone so much in her life before. She's a rough kid to get along with, but she had a god heart." Peach slowly bowed her head.

"Yes. She was my first real friend, it only took me 17 years to find someone I fully trusted and who understood me... and as quick as she came..." Peach let out a soft sigh as she felt her eyes start to water. She felt someone caress her cheek and she looked up to see Coco looking up at her, her own shades in her other hand and her eyes red and glossy.

"I know. She loved you like a sister. Having you as a partner really helped her to grow, and really made her happy. I mean I doubt you noticed the change as much as I did, but it was spectacular. Her life was always Coco this, Rocket that. But when you came along it was Groot this, HARP that, Future, Jaws, Des, blah blah she could go on and on." Coco slightly cracked a smile. "Heh, I had always looked to the day when she would put me in 2nd place, glad she made a name for herself, and glad she didn't need me." Peach nodded as she removed her hand from her face. Coco glanced down at the brown shades Peach was holding. "Take care of those. Value them as much as you valued her life." Her smile widened, "I had bought those for her on her 13th birthday, she instantly fell in love with them. I bet they'd look good on you." Coco winked and turned back towards the window. Though she came to speak her mind to Coco, she felt herself silent clutching the glasses in her hand and letting Coco do all the talking, even making her feel better when it should have been the other way around. But what could she really say?

"When we first met," she started as she seen Cocos ear perk up from behind, "she saved my life. In the cafeteria ambush, she saved my life. Out the other day, she saved my life yet again. She was always strong and I, I was too weak to do anything."

"I read the report." Peach winced at the sudden harsh tone in Cocos voice. Was she pissed all the sudden? "Let me guess, it was all your fault as well?"

"I uh..." That caught her off guard.

"I don't wanna hear your pity. We're only human, and I know the bond you shared. There was nothing more you could have done. Despite what Ozpin thinks, I'm not planning on running off half cocked. Me and Rocket made a promise to each other. If one of us happened to die, we wouldn't go on some depressed rampage. We still have a job to do. Grieve now, fight later, and make sure to give them hell." Maybe she was right. "She wouldn't want you to go around all depressed. If the roles were reversed I know where she'd be right about now."

"Back out there fighting, taking down everyone and thing in her way."

"Damn straight. So what's your next move Peach?" Coco asked, facing the window again. There was only one thing to do.

"Keep fighting."

"There you go kid, that's my girl. Now go on, get out of here."

"Thank you Coco."

"Yea yea." She waved her hand dismissively as Fox opened the door to the room, obviously now kicking her out. She couldn't blame them for wanting alone time, so she bowed and made her exit.

"Take care Peach." Opal said beside her, Peach nodded,

"Thank you, and you as well Opal." Well, there was no fighting to be done just yet. Back to the room to finish cleaning up Rouges stuff, as well as to find photos to use for her funeral...

* * *

 ** _ARIEL;_**

Just not too long ago Hero could barely move with his injuries. Even though he was now using his katana Sunder as a cane he walked around as if nothing was bothering him in the slightest. No physical pain, not even showing signs of emotional pain. Along with admiration, she felt bad for him. He was staying strong for his team when they all had already broke down. He kept his head held high as he offered a slight smile as he continued to speak.

"Along with cutting off his supply we should be able to get our own decent supply of it." Hero had asked Ozpin to see his sister, and being that Peach had left to see Coco, Hero most likely didn't want to leave her alone to her thoughts. So he invited her along with him and Ozpin, now currently descending down on the elevator.

"Hmmm. It could help us a great deal if we can get our hands on a good amount to use as a defense as well as offense. Whats the catch?"

"Well, I know where the mines are. But only Robin knows where stockpiles are."

"I see. Then we are going to need her help as I suspected. Do you think we can trust her?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Hero said honestly, "That's what I plan on finding out. If we can sway her to our side she can be an enormous help."

"We've been keeping her up to date on common Vale and Beacon news. So she know about the state of your team as well."

"I see." The elevator stopped and the trio exited, making there way down a long dark hallway. Ariel picked out two figures guarding a door off to the left, a boy and girl in standard Beacon uniforms with a green patch on their right sleeves.

"Miss Co Lada, Mr Linen." Both nodded towards Ozpin and opened the door for them, stepping aside and letting the trio walk into the room.

"Headmaster." The female said, Ariel recognized her as Pina Co Lada of the so called Judgement Squad. Where were they been when Rouge had committed all of her, she stopped in kid thought. Rouge...

"Ah, brother. Welcome." Robin called from deep inside of the room, though sinister she sounded almost cheerful. Upon laying eyes on her, Ariel started to feel bad for the young child. Locked and shackled in a glass cage, part of it made her sick. But she understood, given the chance this child could wipe out half of Beacon single handedly. Ozpin waited near the door as Ariel walked with Hero over to the cell. Robin slowly stood up and opened her eyes, and placed her hand on the glass which almost made Ariel jump.

"Are you okay?" Hero asked, and Robin raised a eyebrow.

"I'm fine, living like a princess heh." She smirked, then her face turned serious, sending a chill down Ariel's spine. Yes she was young, and small, but her demeanor was ice cold, a little creepy, and kind of scary. "I should be asking you the same thing Stark. It may not mean anything to you," her eyes narrowed as she quickly glanced at Ariel, "or you, but I heard what happened to your, your friend. I'm sorry."

"Bitch please like you care-..." escaped from Ariel's lips as her eyes widened and her hand shot up to cover her lips, but it was already to late. Robin turned her red eyed gaze up at Ariel and her lips turned into a grin.

"Hmmm, well hello Meat. So your Stark's little fish chew toy?"

"His name is Hero, and I'm much more then just his toy."

"Oh? More you say? Well your a cute one. He may call himself 'Hero' but he can never run from his true name, fish chow, which is Stark Nakamura, and I Robin. Deal with it." Ariel's blood started to boil, and Hero was being surprisingly quiet. Almost as if he wanted them to fight, or maybe enjoyed his demon sisters banter. "And you, Ariel Tritina Vasilias, Heir to the throne of Mistral. Daughter of Lord Triton and Queen Ursala." Robin bowed low for her while wearing a smirk, "My Lady Meat."

"Robin Nakamura, agent and slave of the master. Your nothing but a pawn-"

"Ah em..." Hero cleared his throat, stopping Ariel from saying anymore. Maybe because he use to be that pawn as well.

"That's right, listen to YOUR new master, Meat." Robin said with a snarl.

"Please girls, this is not why I came down here."

"Sorry Hero." Ariel bowed and backed away a little, making sure she wasn't in the way anymore. She only came down to help Hero, not beat his younger demon sister to a pulp.

"Brother." Robin looked back up at Hero. "So what can I do for you today, Stark?"

"I need your help."

"Oh?"

"Father is planning an attack on the Kingdom of Vale."

"Oh, and? Do you expect me to fight with your friends? Pftt." She looked away.

"That's exactly what I expect." He said as her head snapped back and she wore a shocked expression.

"I, you, I mean... what's in it for me? What has Vale done for me? You have tons of people here willing to fight with you, yet you want me. You'll have me betray father, and fight his beasts? Why me?"

"Well to be honest, I did always enjoy fighting with you by my side." Robin blushed and turned away as Hero walked to the door of the cell. "I've dreamed about fighting with you again, against father, against the legion. Actually, I plan on raiding his dust mines, and I wanted your help with the stockpiles." She looked back up at him.

"Oh I see. You want to cripple his production of dust as well as take it for yourself."

"Exactly. I'm not losing another friend to a void dust sword as long as I'm breathing."

"Well... I don't know. Besides this," Robin lifted up her chained hands as Ozpin stepped forward. "I'm stuck here playing house."

"If you agree to help us, we will let you out. Though, I will have my Judgment squad watching out for you."

"Tsk. I'll help Stark, you I don't care for. And I don't need your little squad. I'll only take orders from Stark."

"That is fine Miss Nakamura, being Hero's and my goals are aligned and I do trust him after all. But Judgment will follow their current orders until I deem it unnecessary." She narrowed her eyes at him,

"Ill think about it."

"Very well. Now, if you will excuse us we have much to attend to." Ozpin turned and walked over to the door. Hero put his hand to the glass and bowed his head.

"I'll see you soon Robin."

"Goodbye Stark. Later Meat." Robin sneered and rolled her eyes at Ariel.

"I wish you well, Robin." She replied.

"Hmmpf, can't get any weller then this..." Robin huffed and muttered as they all turned and left the room, Pina shutting the door behind them.

"I'm sorry Ari." Hero squeezed her shoulder gently.

"For what?"

"Her behavior. She likes to get others riled up. You can't let it get to you, that's what's she wants. And thank you for not being rude while leaving." She blushed,

"Oh, need to thank me Hero. I guess, I just didn't want to start a fight with my boyfriends sister, and I feel like I should be apologizing as well." he smiled at her, "I also started to get the feeling that's exactly what she wanted anyway."

"She does have a knack for trying to start fights. It's all she's known." Hero commented. "Now shes going to start dealing with people and she's always had a low tolerance for others."

"You being the exception?" Ozpin asked and Hero nodded. "I figured as much. So do you think she will help?" Hero nodded again without hesitation as the three stepped back into the elevator. "What makes you so sure?"

"I know her better then anyone ever could. That being said, it's been what a week and some change since she's been locked up? Her daily routine was to spend all her free time in the spar rooms killing Shadow Guards, and that was when I was still there. I can only imagine what her routine is now. She's a fighter, and from the twitch I picked up in her left hand, I could tell she's itching for a fight."

"I see."

"She's hiding it well, of course, but I can tell she's suffering in that cell. It's only a matter of time now."

"But can she be trusted? That will be the big topic in disscussion." Ozpin asked.

"So how about we put it to the test." Ariel suggested. "If she thinks she's all high and mighty, have her spar someone she's destined to lose against, see how far she will go. In a way we will have to break her, before we can understand her." Ariel noticed a chuckle ALMOST escaped Hero's lips.

"Who would that be?" Hero asked politely.

"One of my Judgment officers will do just fine."

"Well no argument from me. Just make sure they know what they're up against."

"Don't worry about it Mr Chroma, it will all be taken care of. Now," the elevator door opened and they were back in one of the now busy hallways. "I suggest you get in contact with Doctor Adel. She will be making arrangements very soon, and I'd like for you all to be present. We can finish up details on the mine raids when you get back. What ever time you all need, take it. This will be your only chance, for when you return we will be in a state of war. No more normal classes or anything until this issue is dealt with."

"Yes Professor." Hero responded with a bow,

"Thank you Headmaster Ozpin." Ariel followed suit. Ozpin nodded and hit another switch inside of the elevator and the door closed. "So, what now Hero?"

"I should give Rouges mom a call, if you will excuse me for a minute." He dug into his pocket and fished out his scroll. "Would be best to be in a more private setting huh..." Hero commented as Ariel glanced around at all the commotion and students brushing past her and Hero.

"Lets go to the room then, I'll lead the way." Ariel locked her arm through Hero's and led them down the hallway, as her own scroll started to vibrate. A message from Strawberry...

* * *

 _ **STRAWBERRY;**_

Thirty minutes before the meeting Ozpin had called and Bullheads had been landing and dropping off more and more students away on missions, as well as a few independent Huntresses and Huntsmen. It was all hands on deck clearly and the schools halls were now busy and bustling with activity like never before. Strawberry and Ochre were walking back to their room from the computer class. They were able to get the contents off of Rouges phone, the pictures of the hoard of Goliaths and Griffons. Another of her recent pics was of when Strawberry and Raspberry had gotten close in the cafe, and of her Rouge, Kay and Destin from the last smoke session they had together. Strawberry had just asked Ariel to have her team meet with hers, as well as teams DICK and her sisters ROSE.

"Things are about to get real. Real fast." Ochre muttered while absently holding the door to their room open for her. She walked in and instantly collapsed face first onto Wenges bed.

"Yup, one of those days." She said, her voice no doubt muffled from the pillows.

"Don't you have to head to the arena soon?" Asked Diamond who was laying on her own bed.

"I will, but we really need to have this talk. I just wish I could sleep for a day, or even three perhaps."

"Good luck with that shortcake. Better be like your cute twin and catch a cat nap everywhere you go, your going to be hella busy."

"Thanks..." she sighed.

"Any time boss." It had barely been a day and things were already picking up at an alarming rate. Wenge was working with Professor Obbleck on a project for when Robin decided to cooperate. ROSE was due back any minute from a fly only recon mission to see if the enemy made much progress and calculate how long before they would arrive. Now they had a small amount of time before the meeting, at least the non leaders got to relax. Strawberry picked up her scroll as it started to vibrate and she read the message that popped up.

**Hey Berry, we're landing now so I'll see you in 5 minutes tops.**

"What do you think Ozpin is going to do?" Diamond asked.

"Look around, the school is filling up with more people then I've ever seen, never seen. There is only one reason he would start gathering his students. Wish I could go to that meeting."

"So you can look at all the girls?"

"Oh you know me so well Dia." Ochre forced a smirk. He was being a lot more tolerable lately, which she wasn't complaining about in the least. EVERYONE was hurting deep down.

"I just figured, doing all of this will set up more fear and grief, bringing more Grimm." Diamond smartly commented.

"We already know what's coming. We can't sit around and wait for them to destroy everything." Strawberry replied while rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling, "Besides, I'm not sensing much fear around."

"Yeah, it's more like tension, anxiety, and a strong desire for justice and revenge. Pretty soon the little secret will be out. Heh, I've been itching for a good fight."

"At what cost though?" Diamond chided. "The loss of our friend? The destruction of Vale, again? Even if he summons all his students, there is no way we can do anything to stop the Grimm"

"Oh I won't let nothing happen to Vale again, you can count on that princess. Besides, I'm sure Ozpin has some plan."

"And what are you going to? You're no match for-"

"Diamond and Ochre." Strawberry said firmly. "Now is not the time for this. The best thing for you two to do is get some rest and get ready for what's to come. Fun time is over. It's time to get serious now."

"Yes mam."

"Yeah yeah..." *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in." Strawberry called out. The door opened and Raspberry poked her head through and offered a weak smile.

"Hey sis, hey guys." Ras looked like trash, her reddish pink hair was a mess and she had huge bags under her eyes. It looked as if Olivine was holding her up. So much for those cat naps.

"Geez sis, you look horrible."

"Thanks, I kinda haven't slept since..." Strawberry got off of her bed and walked over to the door to wrap her arms around her twin and pulled her deeper into her room. "Come on in ladies." She said as she nimbly dragged her twin down onto the bed and laid Raspberry's head on her lap, slowly massaging her head and back. Her poor twinie was tense all over. She wasn't big on affection, especially in public, but with everything going on Strawberry was just happy to have her twin back again. Olivine, Sangria and Ebony all walked in and all found seats on empty spots on beds as silent greetings went off, nods, hugs, and few kisses on the cheeks. Ebony who was now sitting next to Diamond on her bed spoke up first.

"We still have another week, but there sure is a lot of them."

"How many we talking?" Ochre asked.

"A couple hundred, thousand blondie, and they don't care about being exposed anymore. He knows we know." Sangria replied, she was sitting on Strawberry's bed, oh lucky her. Ras smiled sweetly up at Strawberry as she started fiddling with her own tail.

"So... Vale is about to be ran over but a pack of hungry Goliaths, sweet. How is Ozpin planning on stopping this?" Ebony questioned.

"That's why he's having this meeting with the team leaders." Strawberry said. "So we all can get clued in on what's about to happen. I'm sure he has a plan."

"I mean, look at all the commotion going on and all the kids arriving, something big is about to go down." Ochre said.

"And when he calls for us, we'll be ready!" Sangria punched her fist.

"Exactly. That's why I suggest you all rest up while we go have this meeting. I have a feeling it's going to be long." *KNOCK KNOCK* "Come in!" Berry called out again as the door opened and admitted a straight faced Destin. He was dressed in his favored pink and black leather jacket. Custom made and instead of bearing his own crest, on the front breast pocket was the helmet he always wore and a red rocket going through it from top to bottom. A gift from Rouge no doubt. Behind him Kayreen was a literal shade of blue looking almost like she was walking around dead. She definitely needed to whip that bong out ASAP, that or give it break. Ivory walked in behind her and offered everyone a weak wave, a vengeful look to her face. Chris came in last, his face looking as if he was ready for war, the sight of Sangria and Ebony slightly warmed his face... Rose Smuts... Like Wenge, Chris Carmelo had a darker tan then the rest of them. Nothing wrong with sun and some color Strawberry thought to herself. In fact, she preferred her man tall dark and handsome. Strawberry blushed and quickly shed the thought out of her mind and cleared her throat.

"Welcome you guys, we're still waiting on Hero and the rest, make yourselves at home" Destin nodded as he took a seat on the floor as the rest of his team moved silently into the already crowded room. Chris went over to the bed Sangria was on and gave her a hug as Ebony got up from the bed she was on and both girls flanked him in hugs. Ivory sat down next to Ochre on his.

"Hey angel face." He commented.

"Hey blondie." She replied absently.

"Destin, you can sit on my bed if you like." Diamond said while she got up and pushed Ochre to the side to allow more room.

"I'm fine-" he started to say as Kayreen grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Diamonds bed. "We're going to be leaving soon anyway."

"You take a seat and relax for a sec." Kayreen said. Better him seated while they go over the topic they had all planned on. "Don't worry, all the dirty stuff only happens on Chris's bed." A few forced giggles rang out around the room. Forced attempt at weak humor, she sighed internally as the room was plunged into an awkward silence.

Strawberry started to scan the room, nothing but depressed faces, morale was at an all time low. Ochre was sitting on his own bed which was shockingly clean for once, not to mention how he was behaving, silently flipping through his scroll, no smart remarks for the two beauties he was now wedged between. Diamond was next to him, sitting up and staring blankly at the floor, lost in her thoughts. Ebony, Sangria and Chris were sharing Strawberry's bed, both of his arms were around them as he silently played with their hair with his eyes closed. Not sure how Wenge was with his stuff, but she damn sure wouldn't allow others to use his bed before she got her chance. That and if roles were reversed she would rather Wenge use her bed rather then the smut trio. So she was making a sacrifice for him, worth it. The two red heads were exchanging a hushed whisper every so often. Kayreen sat on Diamonds bed with her shoes now off and her knees to her chest, Destin was beside her laying back with his gaze up at the ceiling. Olivine was sitting next to Raspberry, silent and lost in her thoughts as well. Other from her team and especially Ras, Olivine was sort of a loner. Thankfully, *KNOCK KNOCK* the silence was broken.

"Come in!" As she expected, the door opened and the last group had arrived. Hero Chroma the Snow Leopard faunus who was fully robed in all white, matching his snow white hair and ears. Certainly cute and adorable and dangerous looking all in one package. Like herself he had two cat ears, though his were half hidden amongst his spiky hair. It was well known he was taken by the girl behind him, if he wasn't she was sure girls would have been all over him. Her twin for one swooned over him until she had found out he was taken. The red haired shark faunus Ariel, princess and rival to Olivine for some odd reason. At least she was fully clothed in her red blouse and teal leggings and all her pieces of jewelry and her crown. The tightness of her attire never left room for imagination, and being modest was not her thing. Even so, she did have a kind heart, and was an amazing cook. Behind her it would have normally been Rouge, but it was a blond whom she almost didn't recognize. Her hair almost looked like Yang's though she had scattered bangs in the front and a cute red and peach colored hair clip. It looked as if she combed her hair back a little, forward a little, and called it a day. The one thing that threw her off the most was the dark brown sun glasses she was now wearing, completely obscuring her blue eyes. She was also wearing a peach colored button up with the top three buttons un done, and tight red leggings with brown heels. The girl had certainly stepped her game up from all the jump suits she used to wear, clearing throwing cation out the window, she was indeed looking fine, even if she had a bunch of colors everyone around knew why and who it symbolized.

"Dayyyyummmm!" Kayreen nearly shot off of the bed as she laid her eyes on Peach. Peach walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug warm hug. "I could do without the heels but dayyyyummmm girl! Looking fineeee."

"Hello everyone." Ariel spoke up as she walked deeper in, "I hope everyone is ok despite what's going on. I'm sad were gathered here on such an occasion, but I'm happy you're all here... it, means a lot to us." She stated and bowed.

"Thanks for coming Ariel, all of you. I'm really sorry, we're all really sorry. She was a friend to us all." Strawberry said.

"Here here." Kayreen called out from across the room, now sitting on Peaches lap with her arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah, we're all here for you guys, anything needed, just say the word." Ochre said.

"SWDO will always have your back. When your feeling down, just look down and you'll see us as a reminder." Diamond said with a smile.

"Smooth." Sangria snorted. "You've been hanging out with the bimbo for far to long. Poor kid."

"What, you jealous?"

"As if blonde!"

"Anyways!" Raspberry butted in to stop further comments. Unfortunately, the only one that was close to Rouge in SWDO was Strawberry, and they were only starting out for the most part. Hero closed the door behind him and took a few steps into the room while clearing his throat.

"I'd like to thank you for letting us use your room Strawberry." He bowed his head, "Of course the rest of you as well, our room is a little, trashed at the moment. I also want to thank you all in advance for being there for us, and especially the family. I'm sure all of us want to grieve right now, unfortunately we still have a job to do. I've been in contact with Doctor Adel and Ozpin as well. They will be holding a small ceremony tomorrow in Atlas at the Adel Manor. Everyone in this room has been given leave to attend, Wenge as well if he would like to. As I'm apart of her team, she asked me to speak on Rouges behalf." He sighed, "I know your all feeling down, I can sense all of Beacon is. However, we can't lose sight of what's at stake. Tomorrow we grieve, we send our sister off to rest. And we'll come back here as a family, ready to fight and take on anything standing in our way. With Ozpins permission, I've started drawing up a plan. Thank team ROSE and Destin for giving me the idea from our spar match. He used void dust obtained from ROSE that stumped me."

"Your welcome Spartan." Sangria commented.

"Back when I was a agent to, MOTS, one of my duties was to oversee the mines, Void dust mines. I helped with security and also made sure shipments got out safe. I'll be honest, the biggest advantage my Father has over us is his access to this type of dust. As we've seen, the Guards can cut through aura at will for the most part, and I refuse to lose another friend by this same tactic. The plan is to cripple the mines, and I say mines because there is more then one and we will need more then just one group doing this to make a dent in his productions."

"So, you just want to blow it all up?" Sangria asked,

"Sort of, I can't get to far into details just yet, but I know about some store houses where we can get enough dust to fuel our own needs. We can use the dust to coat our armor, and weapons. They won't be as powerful as Sunder, but a void dust coating will still offer plenty help, and stop a void sword if we let one slip through. For the coming battle ahead of us, it will be crucial." Strawberry nodded while checking the time on her scroll,

"I agree. Excuse me Hero, we should make our war over to the arena."

"Right." He nodded. "We will be leaving soon after the meeting, so I suggest you make preparations if you are coming to Atlas. Well then." He bowed his head and glanced over at her, Ras and Destin, "Shall we?"

* * *

 _ **HERO; (Sparring arena)**_

The room wasn't packed, but there were a bunch of people he had never seen before numbering 20 in total. Every teacher including the med teacher Professor Peach was in attendance as well.

"Please take your seats everyone so we can begin attendance." Hero, Destin, Raspberry and Strawberry all found four open seats near the front and sat down in them. Besides the occasional whisper here and there the room was silent. "We're going to start with 4th year leaders and roles first. Coco Adel of CFVY. Destroyer, collector."

"Yo."

"Ginger Moka of GRPE. Recon, infiltration."

"Present."

"Opal Daichi of OPAL. Judgement Squad 1, Destroyer."

"Sensei."

"Magenta Misaka of MELN. Command, Student council President."

"Here sir."

"And Lapis Shiva of LEMN. Tactics, Recon."

"Here."

"Now 3rd years, Ruby Rose of RWBY. Destroyer, Recon."

"Here!"

"Jaune Arc of JNPR. Command, recon."

"Present sir."

"Cardin Winchester of CRDN. Destroyer, distraction."

"Pfff, distraction. They already hate us."

"Mr Winchester..."

"Here, clearly..." Cardin muttered.

"Persia Peace of PYNK. Negotiations, Student council VP."

"That's me!"

"And Hazel Calbe of HUNY. Infiltration, escort."

"Here."

"Second years, Paprika Punzel of PEPR. Destroyer, escort."

"Here."

"Iris West of IRON. Distraction, infiltration."

"Present."

"Cedar Bark of CCNT. Tatics, command." (Coconut)

"Here Ozpin."

"Ferrari Denzo of FYRE. Destroyer, collector."

"Here."

"And Vermilion Saten of VDKA. Destroyer, Judgement Squad 2."

"Notice me Senpai!"

"Students... Finally our first years. Hero Chroma of HARP. Destroyer, recon."

"Present." Hero called out firmly.

"Destin Roseus of DICK. Destroyer, tatics." Despite the glum moods around, there name always brought a few giggles around.

"Here."

"Raspberry Bonbon of ROSE. Tactics, infiltration."

"Here Senpai."

"Strawberry Bobon of SWDO. Command, infiltration."

"Present."

"And Beau Koroko of BRBN. Escort, collector."

"Here Professor."

"Very good, all are accounted for." He placed his scroll down on the desk and looked over all the students who were in the arena. "Welcome to those who have not been here for some time, welcome home students. I want to thank those who came back speedily from missions outside of the kingdom. Its not everyday that we have all of our teams here under one roof. That being said, its time to let everyone in on whats been going on around Beacon, and what's coming. You may have heard the whispers, so now let's take a look." Qrow who was standing near the door flicked a light switch that dimmed the classroom while Port turned on the projector.

"These images are graphic kids, so get ready." Qrow commented.

It started displaying images and videos from the cafe ambush Hero never even knew existed. It showed the inside of the cafeteria in perfect detail. The video started as Weiss was up on the tables they had set up on stage. Robin waltzed into the room as countless black shadows appeared through the windows and attacked.

Perfect detail as Coco and Rouge drew first blood, Coco wiping out the 1st through 5th ranks of shadows Robin had behind her.

Perfect detail as Hero's katana clashed with Robins sending ripples through the room as Rocket flew overhead raining down fire balls and turning the shadows back into dust.

Perfect detail as Peach charged headlong into battle, slaying everything that go in her path while Rocket clung to her back with one hand and the other spewing fire balls at the guards.

Perfect detail as Ivory was knocked down and her wing was chopped off, only to have Ariel save her with ice dust and lightning. As well as the help from a certain pink Spartan who came in and reaped every Shadow Guard he could get his hands on.

Perfect detail as Rouge stopped to take a look around, suddenly a large white knight dove in from the left, the instant her hand connected with Rouge they were no longer on the screen. The only thing that replaced them was a bunch of swords that were shot out and a few dozen more shadows .

Perfect detail as said dozen shadows exploded in a blazing ball of fire left behind from a red dust grenade no doubt.

Perfect detail as Weiss created a blue phantom Ursa along with a knight, who both started tearing apart the shadows like helpless cattle.

Perfect detail as the young Huntress Ruby Rose effortlessly twirled and danced around the Shadow Guards. Chopping those who got close, and shooting those who seemed to get hesitant of facing her, as if they could live longer if they challenged someone else.

Perfect detail as Ariel was stabbed through the chest, her eyes in shock.

Perfect detail as Robins distraction failed forcing her to take on other students. Touching Yang and kicking her to the wall. Taking out Chris with a palm touch and a kick to the temple. A few good stabs to Yatsuhashis back and a touch and he's down.

Perfect detail as Coco spun up her weapon, who mind you had just before been annihilating shadows, took fire on Robin as she merely continued her advance on Coco, cutting through bullet after bullet in her charge.

Perfect detail as her red eyes were glaring towards Coco as she front flipped over the fashonista, the grin never leaving her face since Coco had shown her hand bag.

Perfect detail as Robins sword ripped through Coco from the back, she gripped her chest and looked at the black blade with her crimson blood dripping off of it as she spit and fell off of the stage down onto the floor. The video came to a pause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Obbleck started, "these shadow ninjas are known as Shadow Guards. Clones, also human form Grimm. They look like us, not counting the pitch black skin, but make no mistake, they are indeed Grimm. The have one sole purpose, kill. They are mainly melee fighters from what we have seen, wielding twin void dust katana swords. Most of you are familiar with void dust, rare black dust type that only comes from certain places in Remnant, all of which we have no idea. The properties of it are mainly piercing. A weapon made of the dust can cut through almost anything given enough force. As well as excellent swordsmanship, the katanas the Shadow Guards use can be fired from the hilt, and also used as a grapple line to move from place to place, or, pull targets towards them." That was a touchy one. "A few weeks ago we were attacked by these beings, there goal was to capture one of our students." The video played out of the fight, showing numerous Shadow Guards attacking the students. "Thankfully, they were able to fend them off, sadly we lost one Huntsman from another school." A few of the other leaders started glancing in Hero's direction, no doubt noticing him, and those he was with.

A red eyed portal suddenly crackled to life and opened next to Obbleck, and she stepped through, the Lord Commander was here again. Qrow was instantly air borne with his weapon drawn as the Commander took a single step back and pulled her own odachi out, blocking his strike. Sparks and a shock wave blasted outwards from the impact causing everyone to stagger back in their seats as if a tornado had just blown through. Clearly, Qrow was not holding back.

"Kick her butt Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted over all of the commotion.

"Well, its good to see you as well, little brother." She said

"Little... Br-brother?" Ruby questioned. His sword still glued to hers Qrow finally spoke up,

"What the hell are you doing here Raven?"

"Am I late? Ozpin didn't tell you?" Ozpin finally made it over to the siblings and placed his hand on Qrow's sword.

"Its ok Qrow, she is not our enemy."

"Are you kidding me Oz?"

"Family dramaaaaaa..." Someone muttered,

"No, and this is not the time, or place for this. You will have to trust me Qrow. Now lower your weapon." Qrow's eyes scanned over the Lord Commander who he had called Raven, "Please." Qrow slowly lowered his weapon before holding it over his shoulder.

"Hmmm..." He slowly backed up as Raven slid her own weapon back in its sheath. She walked off to the side, never taking off her Grimm mask. Obbleck scratched his already messy green hair.

"Well then where was I, ah yes... They were eventually able to capture one of our students which we were able to locate his base and, get our student back. Now our enemy, Lord Bal his official name, Master of Time and Space his nickname, and MOTS as we have taken to calling him is hundreds of thousands years old. It's said he was actually the servant of a Grimm Prince who lusted for power and immortality, even finding a way of doing this by draining the life force and aura of special beings he created. Now the main reason we called you all here..." Obbleck glanced toward Raven and she stepped up.

"Because of losing two of his prized agents, those whom he needed to further his life, he's decided to send an army of Grimm and Guards to destroy with Vale in retaliation." The images switched to a lush green valley with a thick black line. The next image was zoomed in, a countless amount of Grimm Goliaths, and Griffons flying overhead. A few gasps and groans rang out through the class. "Yes, that's right. Not only do we have the Guards to deal with, there is an army of Goliaths stomping there way towards Vale as we speak. If left unchecked, the kingdom of Vale will be nothing but a memory in the history books." One of the team leaders raised there hand.

"We may have a large number here, but there's no way we can get even close to dealing with a fraction of those Grimm." Ozpin made his way beside Raven.

"We are aware of this, and as such have sent word to all active Huntsmen and Huntresses around Remnant. We have also requested military aid from Atlas and they have agreed to send there 4th, 5th, and 6th fleets under the command of Admiral Roseus." Admiral huh... Hero thought to himself. "We are also awaiting word from a few other allies as well. We have exactly one week to prepare. Proffesor Port will be spearheading the defense. All 4th year teams will be assigned as a first line defense on the borders of Vale along with the Huntsman coalition. 3rd and 2nd year teams will be working with Professor Obbleck in the main city as the 2nd line of defense. Four of our 1st year teams will be going on a special assignment which Professor Goodwitch will be taking charge of. Team BRBN will be held in reserve."

"Special assignment?" Someone asked with a raised hand,

"Yes, too much to go into detail now, but they will be helping to restock some of our supplies."

"So... it was these first year this MOTS was after, I'm guessing it's all there fault this is happening." Someone questioned as all eyes turned towards Hero and those he was with. Hero's heart started to pound, it was like after the cafe ambush all over again.

"In a way, yes." Ozpin responded.

"Well then, as student council President I say anyone who messes with any student of Beacon will have to deal with all of us!" The pink haired bunny faunus was now standing up, Magenta Misaka of team MELN. "Am I right guys?"

"No questions about it."

"Fine with me." Team leaders started randomly calling out in agreement.

"Correct."

"If only we knew sooner, Ozpin what gives?"

"They are our own. I didn't know we had a 2nd Adel going here, being on missions and all." Persia of team PYNK was now standing up. Dark skin and dark red hair, she was a normal human unlike her counter part. "But any student of Beacon is family, period."

"I agree."

"Well then, I'm glad that's all worked out. Now, we will be giving you a book on everything you need to know about the upcoming enemy, I'd advise you all have meetings with your teams and prepare. Tomorrow we start preparations. For now, you are all dismissed." And that was that. Now came the hard part...

* * *

 _ **PEACH;**_

After the briefing with Ozpin ended the teams immediately set out to the airstrip. Doctor Adel was kind enough to send her personal air ship to take the Beacon students to Atlas. As they were leaving, more and more air ships were arriving. Full fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses from all of Remnant were coming to the call of battle. But so far it was only people, strong they may be but the opposition they would be facing is powerful.

As the airship crossed over the border of Vale, construction could already be seen. The walls were being fortified, and giant mounts were being constructed. The total flight time would take a total of 9 hours which she took advantage of to finally talk to Jaune and apologize for her actions again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one that's sorry. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Pyr... but I'd make it my duty to get stronger and keep going. Pyrrha never gives up, she never quits. Rouge is the same, and they both would want us to stay strong and keep fighting."

"Your right big brother, and I intend on doing just that." During the duration of the flight, the small pink haired child Rosita clung to Destin for dear life. With her snuggled up with him and fast asleep, he seemed to at least be lifted in spirits to some extent. The teams all kept to themselves for he most part, Kayreen was glued to Peaches arm, and Ariel was glued to Hero's. It seemed as if Neptune was always within eye sight of the two and Peach felt bad for there privacy, but upon learning about her family more she understood. It was his duty to make sure Ariel was safe at all times.

Upon arrival to the Atlas airport there were a countless amount of military airships and fighters in the skies. Clearly they were gearing up to head out. From there a much smaller airship took them to where Rouge and Coco both grew up as children.

The kingdom of Atlas, cold, mountainous, and the air was fresh and crisp. White snow was gently falling from the heavens, softly turning the Adel Estate into a winter paradise. The house, or mansion surprised Peach to say the least. Rouge and Coco both never came off like spoiled rich kids, but the size of the place clearly showed that they came from a life of wealth and power. The life of a respected high ranking General, and a mother that was Atlas lead cybernetic and robotic scientist, maybe it wasn't a surprise. Maybe everyone in Atlas lived like this.

They were all gathered in a huge courtyard in their backyard. They were on the edge of the Property where a beautiful cherry blossom tree was in full bloom despite the cold snowy weather. On one side Nutella Adel was wearing a black dress and veil and was flanked by Coco who was also dressed in a black dress shirt and black slacks though she was missing her beret and shades. Fox, Yatsuhashi and Velvet were close by and all dressed in black of course. A small squad of black Atlas mechs, and a white haired lady in a black and white dress who acted as her personal body guard for the time being. She knew the Atlas specialist as non other then the Huntress Winter Schnee. Behind her was a bunch of military types dressed in crisp white Atleasian military uniforms. Opposite them in attendance was all of team RWBY, DICK, ROSE, SWDO, JNPR, SSSN, as well as the remains of HARP. Hero for the first time ever was dressed in black robes, and Ariel was black dress as well. Peach herself was in a simple black dress and black combat boots. Easy to move in if need be, one could never be over prepared.

In the middle sat an all red casket with gold trimmings and holo projectors around it that displayed various photos of Rouges time throughout Beacon, her with her friends, fellow teammates, as well as photos with her family, her father, Rouge as a little kid and so on.

One by one friends, family, and military personnel walked by her casket and placed red roses on top. Some said words as they left their rose, others didn't. Some left a kiss on the casket, while some gently pounded it with tears in their eyes. Destin gently placed his own pink rose on top, slowly kneeled down and kissed the top of the casket.

"We had both good, and bad times, and I wouldn't change any of it. Only thing I would change is losing you." Rosita who clung to one of his hands let go and wrapped her arms around the casket, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you like big brother Destiny did, but I wish I could!" The little girl cried out as Kay got on her knees beside the small girl and wrapped her in a hug. "Why did auntie Rocket have to die?!" The small girl questioned, sending a sharp pain through her heart. It was a question everyone had been asking.

"Its okay little Rosie, I promise she's doing even better now, and we will be okay too sweetie." One of Kays hands rubbed at the smooth surface of the casket, "Ill miss you too Coffee Brat. I hope your not too lonely, I'll be with you soon." She wiped a tear off of her cheek, grabbed Rositas hand and made her way back over to the sides were most were now standing.

"Rest easy Nutcracker." Chris scratched his head as he placed a red rose on top, "May you be as lively in death as you were in life- ah shit that was lame. Fuck man..." Ivory grabbed his arm as she wiped a single tear from his eye which he tried to shrug her off.

"Chris..."

"I'm fine, just something in my damn eye..." he walked off to the side. Ivory glanced back down at the casket and instead of placing a rose on top, one of her wings sprouted out and she ripped off two feathers.

"If not for you, this wouldn't be possible. None of this would. After what I did to you, you had no right to even consider helping me... I've never met anyone like you, and I doubt I ever will. Stay safe where ever you are Rocket. Make sure your watching over your team, please watch over all of us actually. Your fight is, over. Ours has only begun. Rest easy shorty..." she placed her feathers on top and walked off.

Hero and Ariel both walked up arm in arm. A white rose in Hero's hand, and a blue one in Ariel's. Hero stood in a moment of silence as he gazed down at the casket, his rose hovering a few inches above it.

"Where ever you are, be strong. May we meet again sister." He gently placed his rose down and bowed, Ariel simply placed her own down on top and dug her head into Hero's arm pit as she gave way to sobs. Hero rubbed her head as he led them away. After everyone had placed a rose on the casket, one of the members of the Atlas military stepped up.

"There has been a last minute change in the speaker. Could we please have Peach Arc to the stand." Peach glanced towards Nutella who gave her a nod of approval. She had mentioned something earlier about wanting her to speak, but she had never though up anything to say. Regardless she walked over to the casket and placed her hand on top, closing her eyes.

"I, I've never been much for words to be honest. In fact, before I met Rouge the most you could get out of me would be hello and my name. Most called her friend, some sister, teammate, nuisance even... and daughter. I called her my partner." She opened her eyes and turned towards the crowd. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat as she noticed all eyes were now solely on her. "Partner... Like most I went to school to train to become a Huntress. I had few things on my mind, get good scores, grades, attain the best rank I could get, and mind my own business until I could finally graduate. Rouge had other plans, not only did she save my life on day one, she opened my eyes to everything I was missing in life. She made me see there was more to life then just surviving, them just work. She taught me how to live, how to make friends and become a better person myself. Though complete opposites, she understood me like no other, and I her. She made me see the good in life, in friendship," she looked towards Hero and Ariel, as well as Kayreen. Her emerald eyes focused on Peach offering her an unyielding amount of love and support. "in love. It goes without saying she was the heart and soul of Team HARP. I loved her like... no, I love her as if she was my own flesh and blood. If not for her I wouldn't be here, many times over. Even after suffering beatings in spars or sims, she was always there to lift our spirits, always keep moral in check. She came off as abrasive but she would never harm anyone. She was pure, kind, strong, loyal, devoted." Peach gave Nutella a warm smile, which she weakly returned. "I never knew the General, but if Rouge got even a little of his fighting spirit I'd say he was a great man. In the face of danger Rouge never gave up. When the odds were stacked against her favor, she never gave up. And..." she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "When the time came, she still didn't give up, never lost hope, never backed down." She wanted to say went down swinging , or in a blaze of glory, but that didn't seem like the proper thing to say. "All of Beacon, no Atlas... forgive me I'm sorry... All of Remnant has indeed been shaking by this loss, for Rouge Adel was one of a kind and she shone brightly among all of us. If, I could... I'd trade places with her, for surely her life has more value then mine. Though I know she would call me a blond brute and would do the same. Since things such as that cannot take place, I will live my life for her, for Rouge. She gave me life, and made me who I am today. Her loss won't be in vain, and she will never be forgotten... and..." Peach quickly wiped a tear from her face as her voice finally started to break, "she'll be... missed..." she bowed her head again and took another deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She was on the verge of having a nervous depressive breakdown. Thankfully no other words came to mind and she was able to wipe another tear away without breaking into sobs. Peach looked up and was surprised to see Coco quickly wave her over after she finished. She made her way over to her as the mechs behind her and her mother took up position around the casket meant for Rouge.

"Thanks Peach, she would have loved it." Coco wrapped a arm around Peach and pulled her in tight. From behind her, Nutella also wrapped her arms around the two. "We came up with a little something to, properly send her off." Coco whispered. The mechs all lifted the casket towards there chest as it slowly started rising towards the sky on its own.

Weiss Schnee stepped forward as a soft melody from the mechs started to play. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's been a long day, without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again." The red casket rose higher and higher as Weiss continued to sing softly. "We've come a long way, from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again..."

"How could we not talk about family when families all that we got," Hero added as he unexpectedly joined in, "everything we went through you were standing there by our side, and now you will be with us for the last ride." Hero took another breath before he went on as the casket kept rising, heads now starting to bow, "First you both go out your way, and the vibe is feeling strong. What was small turned to a friendship and that friendship into a bond. That bond will never be broken, the friendship never be lost."

"Let the light guide, your way..." Weiss continued softly, "Hold every memory as you go. And every road you take, always leads to home... home. It's been a long day, without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way, from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again..." Weiss bowed her head as she took a step back before looking back up at the red casket now high above them.

"As we go on, we remember." Ariel softly started to sing, her eyes closed and her hands over her heart. "All the times we've, had together. As our lives change, from whatever. We will still be, friends forever..."

A gust of wind blew through as the branches from the cherry blossom tree started swaying, and the pink petals began falling and soaring all around them through the soft winds.

The sounds of approaching rockets or jets drew the attention of most those in attendance. Four fighter class airships, one maned interceptors half the size of a Bullhead and much sleeker, soared by over head just below where the casket was rising. The middle right fighter changed its heading up as the rest continued forward. A flare shot out from the one now heading up that connected with the casket, making it erupt into flames so bright and powerful, the heat could be felt from the ground. The empty red casket became like a bright rising sun in the sky as its ascension sped up, now just kissing the upper atmosphere. Everyone watched in silence as the bright light finally faded out, being no fire could burn in space, Rouge was now on her final journey that would eventually take her into Remnants sole star. Peach took a deep breath as her gaze fell upon the two head stones under the cherry blossom. The first one read;

Carmine Rouge Adel  
Leader, husband, and above all, Father  
"Never give up when others need your help. If you do, you've already failed before you even tried. Never quit, never surrender."

The second read;

Rouge Christina Adel  
"Rocket"  
Sister, daughter, friend, and brave Huntress  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."

Rouge took after her mother in looks, but she was named after her father. She would have loved her head stone. Something inside made Peach chuckle to herself. How could anyone love the head stone signifying their death... even so, she would have approved. Peach started to notice the air, or ground start to vibrate. But before she could react Nutella stepped up to the tree next to the two headstones. Her face was set in determination, whatever grief she was feeling was clearly not showing on her face anymore, she only had one thing on her mind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming out as we send my Roro off." The feeling grew intense as Peach finally looked towards the sky and was awe struck by what she saw. Three separate fleet groups each sporting at least a dozen massive Atlesian airships, at least two dozen support ships half the size of the airships in each group, and a uncountable number of smaller fighter squadrons zipping about in escort formations. But what really caught her eye was the enormous airship leading the pack. All red and at least 1500 meters long, it was four times the size of the other airships. It had its own support ships and fighters around it acting escorts as well. Among them was the airship they had all came to Atlas on the Silver Surfer, flag ship of Nutella Adel. All ships were in battle formation and would eclipse the Adel Manor in less then a minute. She picked out a number of Bullheads heading down to the ground. Peach also noticed Destin was focused on the massive red airship as well. "Admiral Roseus has reported that all ships are ready to move out. My friends, my family. Over the years I've never been one for battle, but the Adel's never shy away from those in need, and we watch over our own. Today we head out to war." She glanced down at the two tomb stones. "For tomorrow we will leave nothing left of our foes but ashes, and dust." The wind picked up as the first Bullhead touched down about 20 feet away, more behind it also on landing approaches.

All those already dressed in there military attire saluted the two tomb stones and turned towards the Bullheads. Peach turned her gaze back up at the massive red airship now casting a shadow over them as she felt someone come up beside her.

"Ill see you inside kid." Coco commented as she made off with the rest of her team.

"Shall we?" Peach turned to see Hero who was flanked by Ariel, both gazing at a nearby Bullhead. She pulled the shades from her pocket and placed them on her face, taking a deep and final breath.

"Lets go, we have a job to do." Peach replied.

"Right, let's do this for Rouge." Ariel said as she took the first step towards the Bullhead. As they all got in and the Bullhead started to lift off Peach took a final glance at the cherry blossom tree. I will return after all of this, I promise you...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait, working two jobs leave me not much time to write and I've been getting behind, not to mention the chapters are getting longer. So those who still read again I thank you and urge you to leave feedback good or bad. So to help stave of the wait I'm going to be adding little shorts between chapters. Nothing to critical, just a little something between teams and friends. Maybe a spar match here and there, maybe a little teaser of things to come, or maybe just a friendly date night between teammates. After all they are just kids attending school, even if the fact of the matter is all things in Remnant are always sunshine and rainbows. Things have gotten darker for team HARP and friends but it's far from over. War is coming and soon Beacon will be in the middle of yet another battle, but this time Headmaster Ozpin is coming prepared. A great friend has been lost and the feeling of being invincible will slowly diminish. However, before the Battle of Vale begins, Hero and friends go on the offensive to take away the one trump card MOTS has, his void dust. So join me in two weeks for Chapter 18: Sacred Black Dust. This is far from over...**_


	18. Chapter 17: Judgment OVA 1

**Judgment: Chapter 17 OVA 1**

 _ **ROBIN: (Beacon holding cell...)**_

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. At least it felt like months as the days were starting to bleed together. Being stuck in the compound for years was one thing, this was another. This small glass cell was finally starting to get to her, as was the urge to kill something. There had to be a way to- *CLICK* sound came from above the cell, a small window had opened and two red katanas were now being dropped down into the cell. Bandon and Fira, this had to be some type of trick or test.

"Opal Daichi." Someone said near the door. Robin quickly turned towards the new sound to see a freakishly tall girl with a giant Halberd in her hand that was slightly taller then she was. She was wearing that uniform, white dress shirt with a red neck tie, black suit jacket with gold trimmings and a green patch on her arm. Red plaid skirt with black knee highs and black dress shoes. She had short black hair and a scar on her right cheek. Her eyes were closed as she walked in. Robin didn't even smell or hear the girl enter and she was already halfway inside of the room. " Leader of Judgment Squad one."

"And just who are you suppose to be?"

"I am simply here to render Judgment. I suggest you grab your weapons." The two katanas were now hanging inches off the floor, waiting for her to take. She quickly grabbed both and clipped them onto her belt.

"Now just open the cell door and I promise that will be your last and final mistake." She was standing at the halfway point between the cell and the entrance to the room.

"That wont be necessary." Opal grabbed her weapon with both hands and held it a foot over the floor in front of her. She gently drove it into the floor as the whole chamber started to shake and rumble, causing the entire glass cell to crack and shatter, crashing to a million pieces on the floor. Robin was on one knee from the earthquake that just took place, making sure to keep her balance and eyes on the brute, as well as avoid falling pieces of debris. Clearly the girl was strong. "You have permission to give it your all. I will not be holding back welp."

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Robin Nakamura, sister to Stark Nakamura, better known as Heliotrope Chroma. Born in a test tube as a weapon and sacrifice for Lord Bal. An ancient Grimm servant who turned on his masters to achieve power. Your weapons of choice, two katana swords, Fira that is coated in red dust and Bandon that is forged from black dust. Your semblance is the ability to nullify others semblance. Useful, and useless at the same time."

"Excuse me?"

"It seems more like a curse if you ask me."

"You, have some nerve." Robin sneered,

"I hope you are ready because I'm done talking." Opal gripped her Halberd with one hand and flung it across the room towards Robin.

"Heh, stupid girl. My Bandon will cut right through that cheap over sized axe." Robin said as Bandon was out and in flash, moving to block the huge- "Ughhhharggg!" The Halberd clashed with Bandon at high speed and didn't even twitch or slow as it soared into the wall, taking Robin with it. She was now pinned between the wall and the weapon which was lodge horizontally into the wall. "What the hell is this?!" She questioned.

"Hmm, well I guess we are on unequal footing." She started to slowly walk towards Robin. "Well then, my friends call me Quake but despite what people think, that's not my power. You see that halberd is made completely of compressed silver dust. Meaning, just one cubic centimeter weighs over 1000 tons. Now, think about how big it is and how strong you must be to wield it. No one can pick it up, no, no one can make it budge." Finally near, she placed her hand on the shaft of the enormous weapon. "However, I expected better from you. Ozpin warned me to be careful, but for what?" She sighed as she used two fingers to pull the weapon out of the wall, letting Robin drop to the floor as she got into a defensive stance.

"This is only getting started brute."

"Good. You-" Robin shot Fira to the ceiling before she finished her sentence trying to get some distance before she made her move. Opal simply shrugged and twirled her Halberd between her fingers like it was nothing. Robin landed behind her and charged the girl as fast as she could move. To her shock, Opal moved even faster and was already on top of her. Opal was in the air above her as the Halberd was coming in a diagonal sweep so fast she couldn't even avoid it. She raised both katanas to block but when they clashed she was flung into the wall like a rag doll, certain if she didn't have aura she would be nothing more then a puddle on the ground and a stain on the wall. She crumpled to the floor, barley willing herself to stand back up, using her katanas as support. She was certain at least 13 bones in her body were now fully broken, but she shrugged off the pain. She spit off to the side, a red bloody mess that landed on the floor.

"Damn, your pretty strong. Your not even human are you?"

"Don't feel bad, Ozpin forbade me to participate in sparring events due to the number of bodies I've put in the infirmary. I sometimes don't know my own strength. Sadly those were much funner then this is, but I follow my orders. Now, do you give up?"

"If you know who I am, you know quiting is not an option." Robin replied, spitting out more blood.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Opal twirled the massive weapon in her hand again and got into a fighting stance. Robin charged again, this time front flipping as they drew close. As Robin soared over her head she stuck her foot out to catch her in the head, only to end up catching the halberd and being tripped mid air and flung into another wall. This one was much better then all the other so called Huntresses she had gone up against, that was a fact. As her body hit the wall she felt her shoulder give way and pop. She gritted her teeth as she crashed onto the floor and slowly picked herself back up, her body exploding in pain. Opal was a foot away from her, towering over Robin and glaring down upon her. Her head tilted as Robin bit down on her hilt and used her free hand to *POP!* her shoulder back into place with a grunt. She flourished and twirled both of her swords, clipping them to her belt as she took a step back.

"Impressive. I was told you had a high tolerance of pain, but when I seen how puny you were I didn't believe it. Let's see how you handle-"

"Puny?!" Robin shot Fira out as it propelled her towards the brute. She was about to clip her leg as she passed, she tried to stay as low as possible. But Opals weapon was already in line. It knocked her leg out of place causing her to trip mid air again and crash head first onto the floor. Now rolling on the floor, she hit a switch on her sheath to fire Bandon at her leg and was finally rewarded as it drove straight through it. Hitting another switch the black blade opened up like a hook. As Robin continued to roll, the line went taunt and the katana now stuck in her leg pulled. She was hoping to pull the girl down, but failed as the line pulled at her leg and she didn't budge an inch. Of course, not only did she alone weigh a lot, she forgot to count for the Halberd. Opal turned around and was actually wearing a grin.

"I have go to say, not bad. Not bad at all." This is what Father trained her for. Stark was no where to be found and she could only ever count on herself. The brute swung her Halberd and chopped the line holding sword and sheath together. If only she could find a way to separate the girl and her enormous weapon.

"Remind me what the goal is again?" Robin questioned.

"Oh I didn't say? Either you admit defeat, or land a blow on me." Robin grinned and pointed to her katana still lodged in her leg.

"That's it? That little scratch and your over excited now?" She sighed as she reached down and gripped the blades with her bare hands, closing it like it was nothing and pulled the sword out. A small amount of blood squirted out as her aura started to instantly heal the wound. "This was clearly a waste of my time, but if your to much of a coward then I guess I have no choice but to call it and just say you've failed." Her blood started to boil

"Who are you calling a cow-"

"You welp." Opal snapped, Robin started to growl with anger as she gripped Fira, focusing her aura through it and setting it ablaze with fire.

"That's one cheap Halberd." Robin commented as she flourished Fira, the only katana she now had left. Opal lifted her halberd a foot into the air again and let it crash down onto the floor, triggering another earthquake around the room. Opal placed her hands at her sides and closed her eyes as the quake continued, she stood firm. Robin staggered trying to keep her balance and used Fira to help keep her up, having to drop to a knee to avoid falling completely. Mid quake she charged, only slightly thrown off by the- "Ommpf!" A thick meaty hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed so hard Fira slipped out of her hand. She reached up at the hand around her neck to try and cancel out her strength and semblance, but was too late as she was slammed into the floor. Robin felt the floor beneath her crack, as well as her back and chest explode in fire. Opal brought her back up and slammed her down hard again. Each time she did Robin felt a number of bones pop and snap. This happened at least four more times as Opal twisted her hand in such a way around Robins neck, slightly cracking it as she lost all feeling in her body, besides the excruciating pain she felt throughout it. "..." she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Opal pulled her in close like a doll so there faces were mere centimeters apart, her eyes were still closed.

"Rule one, your weapon is an extension of your body, not the other way around. In other words, its just a tool. If you cant fight without it, you will easily fall to anyone. Now, I've paralyzed you temporarily, and you've been beaten. Do you accept defeat?" Robin hung helplessly in her grip. Unable to move, or say a single word. What kind of monster was this girl? "Listen child, personally I have nothing against you. For years you have been doing what you truly believed in your heart was the right thing. We all do, it's all we can do. But from today on you have a choice. You have the chance to bring real meaning to your life, to make a real difference. You have potential, but you are still young. There is only one reason to have great power, and that's to protect those who can't defend themselves. There's only one reason to fight, to end all fighting. So I urge you, cleanse the darkness from your heart, renounce your father and atone for the sins he made you commit. I do truly believe you can come back from the large pit you've dug yourself into. But just in case I want you to know I'll be watching you. And as you have seen, I can stop you. Now, let's get you to the infirmary." Opal threw Robin over her shoulder like a scarf and turned towards the door, walking towards a small room, an elevator she thought as the door closed and Opal hit a button causing it to rise. This was her first time seeing anything outside of her cell room, as when she was brought down they made her cover her head. *DING*

The door slid apart as blinding light shone through as well as a loud commotion of voices as Opal stepped out and started down the busy hallway. Students were littered all over the place, all in the same uniforms Opal had just missing the green arm patch. Some were having hushed conversations, some were checking out weapons in their lockers, some were hugging each other and showing affection, and some gave Robin glares and dirty looks as they passed. All greeted Opal as she walked through the students.

"Quake."

"Opal."

"Hey! Good to see you back home!"

"Officer."

"Mam."

"Miss Daichi."

"Hi Opal!"

"Yooo Quake!" Students called to Opal as she silently walked passed and nodded at each who greeted her. All clearly had a great amount of respect for the brutish girl. For whatever reason, they were now allowing her to actually see the so called school for what it was, just people, kids only a few years older then her.

Still on the brutes back helpless as they walked down hall after hall, it started to remind Robin of the times she fought with Stark. After he won he would carry her the same way to her room and make sure she was taken care of until punishment time. After a beating he would look after her, and if she was the winner then she would look after him, until they ended up getting caught that is. She gritted her teeth, this girl was nothing like Stark.

"Ah em." Robin focused her eyes forward at a group of four boys standing in front of them and blocking the hallway. She recognized one of them with green hair and a mohawk as her former spy whom she had threatened and tortured in order to get him to cooperate, and now he was here with his friends.

"Team CRDN, please move." Opal said as she stopped moving forward and got a tighter grip on her halberd. They were in a empty hallway now and the four had them cornered. The leader who had a mace in his hand stepped up.

"Listen, you've been gone for a long time and have no idea what this red demon has put us through, all of us. So I suggest you just leave her here, and walk away." Opal sighed.

"This girl put my cousin in the infirmary. Oh, I know exactly what shes done. In accordance with Judgment code 8 I have the authority to render punishment upon those whom I deem as a threat. Now, knowing who I am, do you really think I would let you do anything to this helpless child? Even if I didn't paralyze her you four wouldn't stand a chance." Judging by the way people reacted towards Opal, these four had to know it was useless to try to attack her, but they would do anything thing to protect there friend who was hurt by her. Maybe she deserved to be punished. Either way these, friend bonds seemed to be strong like brother said. Despite Father teaching her that others would bring you down, always fail you, or would always turn on you, it seemed as if he could actually be wrong. They were stronger together, but not so much against the brute

"Alright big girl, we're giving you till the count of 10-"

"And I'm giving you only 3." She said calmly as she gently placed her halberd on the floor, leaning it against the wall. "Goodwitch hates messes and I already made one... oh right... One."

"Are you sure Cardin, this is Quake were talking about." The green haired one questioned, gripping his weapon with a shudder.

"Two." Opals eyes were now closed and she was as stiff as a pillar.

"There are four of us, don't be a wimp." The leader pointed out, getting into a fighting stance.

"But isn't she like Ozpins personal lap dog?" Opals eyes shot open.

"One." Before anyone could react she was already charging at full speed, for her size she was quick as lightning. Still holding Robin over her right shoulder she ducked under two daggers while catching the leaders mace in her bare hand and ripping it from his grasp, flinging it down the hallway so hard and fast it crashed through a wall at the end with a bang.

"..." So much for the brute not making a mess, Robin tried to say but her voice was still gone. Robin instantly knew the leader was a novice as he watched in shock as his weapon soared away, not paying attention as Opals arm flew out and her hand gripped his neck as she easily held him in the air. With a twist of her wrist his eyes widened and he crumpled down to the floor.

"Hang on." She said nonchalantly as she flung Robin towards the ceiling and dropped flat to the floor herself to avoid the attacks of two of the others.

"...!" Robin called out as she flew up, it was useless. From her prone position she shot up with her arms out and caught both on the necks, snapping them and dropping them to the floor. Opal reached out and caught Robin with one arm and tossed her back over her shoulder while turning towards the last opponent, the one with green hair. He was currently backing away up against the wall and dropped his weapons on the floor.

"No! Please! You win!"

"..." Weak human, Robin thought to herself. This is why it was so easy to break him before.

"Do you accept defeat?" Opal asked calmly as she took slow steps towards him.

"Yes! Please I'm begging! Don't kill me!" Opal sighed,

"Are you ready to render Judgment?"

"Huh?" Opals hand was instantly around his throat as she lifted him into the air. "Please, I don't want to die!" He cried out. Opal sighed,

"I don't kill fellow students, let alone raise my weapon at them. Now, this won't hurt a bit. But it will render you helpless so my officers can pick you up, all of you." She remarked as she glanced down at the fallen students. Her wrist twisted and his eyes widened. She placed him on the floor and reached in her pocket for a small speaker type device. "Opal to Judgment command."

"Here boss." A males voice replied.

"I need a pick up in hallway F5. Four students."

"Yes mam, I'll send someone over now." Opal sighed as she pocketed her device.

"..." Damnit. It's like she was just a passenger over the brutes shoulder.

"I do not miss being here one bit." Opal muttered to herself as she turned, picked up her weapon and continued down the hallway towards the infirmary, not bothering to move the students out of the middle of the hall or anything. Though she wanted nothing more then to drive her sword into the brutes heart, she was stronger then anyone she had ever seen, and she commanded respect and authority. She could have left Robin at the mercy of the four students, but she didn't. Opal had morals, and above believed in her purpose.

Opal stopped in front of a door and knocked once before pushing it open and stepping in. It was an all white chamber with another long hallway with doors lined on the side. As well as a desk in the middle with a very chipper looking older orange haired woman. Her eyes widened in delight and glee.

"Ah Opal! I'm so happy you decided to stop by, it's so good to see you!" Opal bowed low, and Robin noticed the side of her lip curl into a smile. The first time the brute had smiled since she seen her. Or made an expression for that matter.

"Sensei, I'm pleased to see you as well."

"Oh my Opal, I hope you've been well! Things have been so quiet without you here. What's it been?"

"Almost two years." Opal said without missing a beat.

"So almost forever! Well welcome home. I hope your missions out there aren't too stressful." The Doctor said with a warm smile. Opal slowly shook her head.

"No, not at all. OPAL's last mission was 3 months long. Me and Pina Co Lada were sent to defend a village were a Grimm nest had been spotted. For some reason the chief didn't want us to wipe it out, saying it would only bring more Grimm, however they were already attacking on a daily basis. The council President was suppose to come down for negotiations, the chief was one stubborn old man who didn't even care for Huntresses. Not that I care what he thinks of us."

"So what about now?"

"Well when the Headmaster called for all students to return I had Pina stall and I went and wiped out the nest."

"All alone?" The Doctor asked with a shocked expression.

"Of course. You should know me by now Sensei. It was only a Ursa nest, so a couple hundred drones and a few alphas, nothing I can't handle."

"Well I can't argue there, you are the strongest student attending Beacon so no shock there really. Though you never cease to amaze. So have you missed Beacon?" Opal nodded.

"Well, at times. I've missed the teachers. Patrolling the hallways, not so much, dealing with temperamental classmates, not so much."

"No one messed with the mighty Quake back then huh? Squad one kept this place in check. Between you and me Squad two has gotten really lax since you've been away." The Doctor remarked.

"What do you expect? Team VDKA Squad 2 was commissioned by Senpai Branwen."

"Well no argument there! But like I said, it sure it good to see you again. Especially with what's coming. We're really going to need you now more then ever Opal." Peach said, her tone getting more serious.

"As always, I'm here to serve." Opal replied with a small bow of her head.

"Speaking of which, you were on an assignment for Ozpin, what have you here?" The Professor pointed at Robin, causing Opal to look at her. Her smile faded and her eye widened as she locked eyes for a second with Robin, as if she had forgotten she was even there.

"..." Damn brute...

"Oh, right, the welp." The Doctor from behind her desk got up and led them down the hall.

"Whats the verdict?" She asked while pulling out a data pad and started typing on it.

"She won't be moving or talking for at least another hour. I'll stay here just in case. Also," Treating her like a rag doll, Opal held Robin in front of her. "Look at those eyes, that face." The Doctor came in close and observed her.

"..." Ok, Robin was seriously getting pissed being treated like some doll or scarf over her damn shoulder. This was getting ridiculous. The students she passed must have been laughing there asses off, oh she would make them all suffer.

"Hmmm, so you put her down and called it a day?"

"No, I broke at least 90% of her bones." Opal said nonchalantly.

"Whaaa?!" The Doctor squealed and Opal nodded.

"Ozpin was serious when he said her pain tolerance was through the roof. Mostly having to do with her training and the way she was brought up." Opal pointed out, stepping through a door into a small room with a bed and monitors as the Doctor held it open, her fingers moving even faster over her data pad.

"Indeed. Due to constant fighting and torture pain only drives her further. It's kind of, sad." The two were really talking as if she wasn't even there.

"I agree, no one should have to suffer that. It's disgusting. I'd like to give this MOTS a taste of Rory, however Headmaster told me I'll be needed on the front lines." She shrugged as she placed Robin on the medical bed in the room.

"Poor girl." The Doctor ran her hand over Robins forehead and cheek, cause her to cringe internally at her soft touch, her smooth fingers gently running the length of her face. Touching her face was like signing your own death warrant. No one had ever touched her, other then brother. Especially her face. Even if it did feel, good... "Don't worry child, we will take great care of you here I promise. Opal if you will excuse me for a minute, I need to get my bag."

"Yes Sensei." Opal bowed and took a seat next to the bed, leaning back and closing her eyes. "You know kid, don't feel bad how we talk about you. Everyone at this academy knows who you are and what you've done. Robin, the Red Devil. You took out half of my cousins team, and hurt many students here. However, I've been there at one point. With my powers I use to be a bully in my first year here. I didn't care about anyone or anything, just about getting stronger. If you ended up in my way, you also ended up in the infirmary. But Headmaster Ozpin saved me from my destructive course. It wasn't easy, and it took time, but it can be done. I believe in you welp. We've been giving gifts and we can't waste them on meaningless causes. I found my purpose in life. Now I care for every student, every person in all of Remnant. It's my duty to protect them. You need to find your own purpose, killing for that man just to be absorbed by him is no good purpose at all. You have so much potential and until you discover both potential and purpose, I'm making it my duty to take you under my wing."

"..." To keep an eye on me brute... I don't, I...

"I want to see you flourish and grow. I believe you can do anything you set your mind to welp. And I'll be here to help guide you, I'm sure your brother will as well." Stark, she had almost forgotten about him. "I always wanted a little sister." Her chest was starting to hurt, not her bones or ribs, something deeper, more personal, a ache she couldn't tolerate. Sister? What the hell was this? Robin felt something wet slide down the side of her face, no it couldn't be. Opal smirked and closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "Your judgment is complete."

* * *

 _ **A/N; First of four shorts before 18 comes out.**_


	19. Chapter 17: Penny Project OVA 2

**Penny Project: Chapter 17 OVA 2**

* * *

 _ **Classified Atlas files No.37**_

* * *

 _ **Level 9 Clearance Required**_

* * *

 _ **NUTELLA ADEL: (Atlas hospital, intensive care unit, 12 years ago...)**_

Beeeeeeeep...

"Call it."

"11:59."

"Damnit!" Nutella struck the wall with her fist as hard as she could, leaving a bloody hand print in the wall. Her second daughter had just been mauled nearly to death by creatures of Grimm. Correction, as of now she was officially dead.

"I'm, sorry Tes. We did all we could." She shrugged off the hand that rested on her shoulder as she looked over the bloody mess that was left on the operating table. Missing both of her arms from elbows to finger tips, gone. They rest of her body looked like nothing more then a chew toy. Blood, shredded skin and teeth marks. Carmine, he needed to know... She stormed out of the door as her scroll started to vibrate in her breast pocket. She wanted nothing more then to ignore it, maybe smash it into a million pieces, but she still had a job to do. It was a message from the head Doctor.

** _Hello Doctor Adel. Serum P399Y and chemical X. Penny protocol zero, project Lazarus. Look into them, apply them if you may. What have you to lose?_ **

Nutella stopped in her tracks and read over the message a second time. The Penny protocol was a classified project dealing with full body cybernetics far beyond its time dealing with transfers of aura and making a fully functional AI into a androids body. The Lazarus project involved experimental technology to transfer brain functions and bring someone back from the dead by stimulating dead brain cells and tissue. Also included was a updated version of the neural network she had been working on. All of the brains memories could be updated on a daily basis and saved to a hard copy somewhere. Later to be uploaded into a one of the experimental androids and mechs. Mostly used for combat studies so the newer mechs could instantly know how to fight certain types of Grimm with no problems. However, could she really be so selfish as to attempt something like this to her own flesh and blood? Not to mention start playing God. The long term effects could a number of things, and it was only in the early stages... what did she have to lose...

* * *

 **(2 months later)**

"Up the dosage of serum 23E by 3 milligrams!" Nutella shouted.

"On it"

"Doctor, we're losing her!" She gritted her teeth as she looked into the capsule holding a head, torso and legs as machines worked over the small petite form, building cybernetic implants. "The stress is too great!" Working on a child of this age was no small feat.

"I know, initiate phase 3."

Doctor, are you sure-"

"Do it, do it now!"

"Yes Doctor!" They were close, so so close. They had been advancing in the treatments over the month and after a few minor setbacks were able to capture all her memories on a neural network. All that was left was reconstruction of her body, and bringing it back to life. But in order for the cybernetics to take properly, she needed some brain functions. So basically she was half alive at the moment.

The pod she was in started to hiss and steam as they started to infuse aura into her, helping to heal her body that was being ravished by the treatment. She walked closer to see inside as her daughter was being rebuilt.

"Doctor Adel! Her nerves are responding to outside stimuli!"

"Impossible!" She shouted over her shoulder, peering deeper into the capsule, studying the girls face as suddenly, her eyes shot open in anguish and pain.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She started to scream at the top of her lungs, so loud and hard a small mist of dark blood was coming from her breath. "ARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Just a few more minutes!" She shouted, hold on my precious baby girl, please be strong.

"We're losing her! She's going into shock!"

"Don't stop the process! Come on, you can do this!"

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She continued to scream.

"Serum X2 NOW!" A long needle extended out from the top of the capsule and stabbed deep into the top of her head, through her skull and into her brain. Her mouth stayed open but the screaming stopped and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Status?!"

"Shes, stable for now. But she shouldn't have awoken so soon. Her vitals just resurfaced from no where."

"Run the numbers again!" Nutella ran her hand over the pod. Soon my dear, soon. I'm so sorry...

* * *

 **(2 weeks later...)**

Test after test, and set back after another, they were finally ready to move forward.

"All readings are in the green Doctor."

"Good. Let us begin." She pressed a button down on her terminal and the pod started to hiss. Her body was fully healed now, all of it genuine flesh all but her left and right arms which were cybernetic replacements. Technically, she had died months ago, but with the help of the new serum, cybernetics, and the neural network in place it was possible to bring her back to life.

"25 percent." There was a few side effects, such as growth. She had been tall for her age, but due to the serum, she wouldn't be doing anymore growing. Aging, but not getting any taller. It was a baffling predicament, however if it meant being able to hold and talk to her daughter again it would all be worth it.

"50 percent, shes responding to outside stimuli." She made her way over to the pod and looked inside at her little girl, her baby. She placed her hand on the warm glass as the needles in her sides continued to pump a blue fluid through her body.

"Roro my dear..." The girls lower lip twitched in response to her voice. "Mommy is right here." Hopefully one day she could forgive her for using such drastic measures. Maybe when she had her own children she would understand.

"75 percent. All readouts still in the green." Almost there, she almost had her baby back. Her eyes slowly opened, the natural color of chocolate, just like her own. Soon, she would have her baby back...

* * *

 **(Three years ago and four months after the battle and fall of Beacon...)**

"We're ready to begin the neural bond on your call Doctor." The newly rebuilt android of Penny Polendina was finally finished and along with all of her memories among the neural network. She was the first successful android able to manifest it's own aura. She was an advanced AI they had been working on for years. Unfortunately her first prototype body was destroyed at the conclusion of the Vytal tournament.

"Begin the transfer now."

"Yes Doctor." Inside of the containment pod the ginger headed girl rested. A thick cable came down from the top and curled into her ear. "Transfer commencing in three, two, one, begin." The technician hit the switch and the cable started glowing as it began.

"Everything is in the green Doctor, transfer proceeding smoothly." Very good. More steps in the right direction. This project had more at stake then just bringing the lost android back to life with her memories. The uses it could have-

"How much longer mom?" Nutella turned and looked down at her beautiful daughter Rouge who was sporting a black eye and a busted lip. She was on suspension from her Atlas prep school for beating up a group of girls. She didn't have much friend and a lot of the kids made fun of her due to her robotic cybernetic arms, pushing her in the direction of becoming somewhat of a bully...

"Yes mam-"

"Its Doctor."

"Sorry, Doctor. Your daughter was in yet another fight with a group of students, spray painted 'Rocket was here', and set the boys locker room on fire. She is not allowed back in school for two weeks. You need to train your daughter better and-"

"My daughter is perfectly fine, thank you very much. If you can't handle her at this school then I have no reason to send her and continue funding the school and paying for the damages as well as covering all the research projects that go on."

"Uh, please, no need to be hasty Mam-"

"Its Doctor..." Yep, her daughter was a trouble maker, was thee trouble maker. But there was nothing she would change about her Roro, her little fire cracker. Her recklessness at home and at school is what made her unique, and so much like her father. Rouge was only alive due to the research of the Lazarus project and the implementation of cybernetics.

"Moooom? Hellooo!" Rouge called out, one for her eyebrows raising up behind her favored dark brown sun glasses her older daughter Coco had given her. Nutella reached out and tousled the jet black mess on top of her head. "Uhh mooooom." She whimpered and squirmed under her touch.

"Very soon love. All of this takes time, and patience."

"I left my patience at home-" Nutella reached out and pinched her ear. "Oww mom, geez I'm sorry!"

"That's a good girl." She smiled warmly down at Rouge as she huffed and walked over to the containment capsule.

"Sure can't wait to see her fire power. Wonder what I can learn from her." Rouge had seen videos of the android in action in the past and was overly excited to meet her. Not fully android herself, but knowing what it meant to have cybernetics. What Rouge didn't know is that Nutella had given her own arm before the experiments were performed on her daughter.

"86% complete Doctor."

"Very good." She replied.

"Can we take her home with us?" Nutella giggled internally. Since she was suspended, Rouge was spending the day with her at work. Each time she got suspended actually, this was just a normal routine. If she kept this up her daughter would be getting left behind. Thought a trouble maker, she was indeed a bright and smart young girl with a heart and spirit bigger then life itself.

"Not quite, we will need to run a bunch of tests first."

"Doctor, we're ready for activation on your mark."

"Roro my love, would you like to do the honors?"

"Really?!" Her face instantly lit up.

"Yup, go for it!" Rouge fired up her arms and floated towards the work stations her main technician was stationed at. Nutella shook her head and giggled. When ever excited Rouge loved to float around on her modified cybernetic arms, shooting out streams of fire and leaving scorch marks on the floor as she went, she was a young trail blazer.

"Okay!" Rouge called out as her hand floated over the activation button. "Activation in three, two, one, blast off!" She slapped down on the switch as energy began flowing into the containment capsule. The androids body started to glow as the current coursed through it. Rouge floated over to the pod and Nutella followed her as it started to steam and hiss, and finally open. "Did it work?" Penny's eyes slowly opened, glowing bright green as she focused on Nutella and Rouge. "Sup Penny!"

"Salutations! Do I know you cute little girl?"

"Little?! Who you calling cute and little you one cent android?"

"Be quiet please Ro."

"Grrrr..." Rouge growled as Nutella pulled out her data pad and began to run some numbers.

"Can you tell me your name?" Nutella asked, he ginger android nodded with a awkward smile.

"Yes, I'm Penny Polendina, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"What do you remember last." Penny started looking at her hands, around the room and all of the other faces.

"Yes... It was the end of the Vytal Festival Tournament. I, was killed. Is, Ruby okay? What about Pyrrha?" Rouge and Nutella both exchanged glances.

"Do you mean Ruby Rose, the winner of the last two tournaments? And Pyrrha Nikos the champion!?" Rouge asked.

"Yes! She's a winner? That's great!" Nutella nodded in satisfaction, clearly she had a good grasp of her memories. Rouge started up a conversation while Nutella walked back over to the work stations to run some tests. All things were proceeding perfectly...

* * *

 **(Present day after the funeral of Rouge Adel, aboard one of the Silver Surfers private labs...)**

*Beeeeeeeep!*

It was almost completed. Nutella glanced toward the readouts on the screen now showing her the status of the cybernetics which were now ready to receive skin grating over it, making her feel more real to the touch. All readings were green, the organic micro cells were now forming muscle, nerves, and skin around the fully metal cybernetic android. Pink hair started to sprout from its head, in it were strands of red. It grew to its waist as a slight fuzz around the rest of the body like any other normal human would have. The body was forming itself from memories in her subconscious mind. Powerful memories choose how the grafting would take. Only a one time thing and very unique for this situation, which made her wonder where all the pink hair was coming from, normally Coco or her father were her idols in life.

Flipping a switch, a cable came down and stuck into the back of her head. The neural transfer was complete and there was only one thing left to do, start her up. No, wake her up. Rouge has only been sleeping. Nutella pressed the activation switch on her console as white and red energy flowed down through large tubes from the ceiling and down into the capsule. The lights dimmed for a second and the floor gently shuddered as the energy transfer continued.

"Emergency backup power has been activated." That's what you get for doing work like this on your personal airship. But she was a scientist, this is what was required.

The capsule started hissing as the top slowly lifted up, exposing the naked body of the young girl, looking now around 4'9. Not miniature like she was, but still small. Adorable with her lush pink fire hair.

Her eyes slowly opened, they were brown, the color of chocolate ice cream. Nutella couldn't help but run her fingers through the long silky soft hair and smile down into her eyes, the same eyes the three of the Adel ladies had.

"M-mom?" The girl asked looking up at her, confusion all over her face.

"Can you tell me your name?" Nutella asked while rubbing her face, feeling the texture of her smooth skin. The girl sighed,

"Rouge. Rouge Adel."

"Welcome back my love." Nutella smiled down at her as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Playing god again I see. How bad is it this time?" Rouge asked.

"Well, it was a beautiful ceremony." Rouge snorted out a laugh.

"That bad huh." Nutella shook her head.

"No, much worse. I'm, sorry..."

"Pops wouldn't like this one bit. He'd be pissed..."

* * *

 _ **To be continued in Chapter 19: Battle of Vale...**_


	20. Chapter 17: Pink Kitten OVA 3

**Pink Kitten: Chapter 17 OVA 3**

 _ **RASPBERRY: (Aboard Silver Surfer en route to Vale...)**_

The lights above flickered slightly and the floor they were walking on seemed to shudder.

"Are we sure these things are safe?" Ivory Canary, the bird faunus asked as she looked around for a threat or problem with the airship they were using as transportation back to school. "I could make better time if I just flew myself too."

"Oh stop complaining little birdie!" Raspberry teased,

"Its said that the good Doctor performs mad science experiments on little girls right aboard this airship." Ivory replied with a smirk.

"Calm down, it's perfectly safe. And that's all a myth so please stop." Olivine rudely assured.

"I don't know Olive Garden, I've heard she helped work on that Penny Android thing that fought against Pyrrha. Who knows what kind of sick work she does here!" Ivory exclaimed, overly excited for no apparent reason.

"I dare you to call me that again... and you do know your talking about the lady who willingly gave you new cybernetic wings right?" Olive questioned.

"Yeah, so? I can't chase the latest gossip I've heard?" Ivory said, ignoring the threat from Olive.

"Hopeless..." Olivine muttered.

"Should we be worried?" Berry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would tottes be more worried if we were on that ginormus red one. Like W T F, how does it even stay in the sky?" Antsy as ever Ivory, Strawberry, Olivine and Raspberry were touring the personal luxury airship owned by Nutella Adel for at least the 100th time on there way home from Atlas. It had to be the same size as the military airships Atlas used, though Nutellas was strictly for luxury, and as rumors went, was where she performed some of her most top secret experiments. They were looking for the Doctor but she was no where to be found. Ivory had asked Ras to take the form of one of the mechs and do some exploration, but that would be totally disrespectful if she was to get caught. Nutella Adel had done nothing wrong but help her and her friends. Raspberry couldn't betray her like that even if Ivory kept pestering her about finding some new Atlas Tech or uncovering a top secret rumor here and there. The three ended back up near the passenger compartments where most of there friends were staying in the rooms for the flight duration. Destin walked out of the room he and his team was staying in, a look of determination on his face.

"Hey Spartan!" Ivory called out to him with a wave as he neared them in the hallway.

"Hey Ivory, hello Berry twins, Olivine." He greeted back with a straight face.

"Heyyy cuttie! Why so serious?" Ras squealed.

"Well hello Destin." Olivine said seductively.

"Hi Destin." Strawberry said as she crossed her arms. "Have you seen Kay?" She asked, "She's not answering my calls."

"Yeah she's in the room watching Rosita, I needed to step out and find the men's room. And she's still on punishment from her mom, no scroll for the week."

"Her mom is the devil..." Olive muttered under her breath.

"I think Kay would agree with you on that." He said with a light chuckle.

"The little pink haired girl!?" Ras asked.

"Just don't mistake it for the girls room perv!" Ivory teased with her hands on her hips. She was one of the victims caught in the showers when he ended up in there. Apparently she was still waiting for her spar match with him.

"Hush up Canary... and yes, she's adorable. Go stop by, I'm sure she'd love the company. She's been a little down since, well yeah... Kay as well."

"She's not with Peach?" Strawberry asked.

"Naw, something about needing to speak to Jaune, I don't know. But if you ladies will excuse me, I've really gotta run." Destin waved as he continued his trek down the hall.

"Later perv!" Ivory called out with a wave.

"Shut it..." he said as he disappeared down the hall.

"I'm tottes going to see the little pinky!"

"I'll join you as well." Olivine affirmed as she wrapped her arm through Raspberry's.

"It's not like there is much else to do." Ivory sighed, grabbing Raspberry's other arm.

"Well I did want to speak with Kayreen." Strawberry said while picking up the rear.

Raspberry came to the door in which team DICK was staying and she knocked once before admitting herself in.

"Meeeeooowwwwwww!" she purred as she walked in, putting on her best kitty face as she did so. Eyes closed and her mouth open wide in a warm smile exposing her pearly whites and her tail swaying in delight with both of her hands up like cute little paws.

"Big sister Kay look, kitties!" a small girls voice cried out from inside.

"I hope y'all brought candy if your going to be barging into team DICKs room kitty squad!"

"This is my room too princess." Ivory said.

"I want candy too!" The small pink haired girl with bright green eyes cried out.

"I don't have candy, but I brought Kay a present." Strawberry held up a yellow dust crystal with a grin. Kays eyes lit up as she focused in on the crystal and she nearly jumped off of her bed.

"Mom made me bring only what I needed, oh my beautiful kitty you are the best!" Kay rushed over and wrapped Strawberry in her arms and started stroking her ears.

"Hey what gives! Meeoo... No! Not the ears!" Strawberry whimpered as Kay continued her assault.

"Big sister Kay can I pet the kitties ears too?! Please can I?!"

"No!" Strawberry stomped her foot on the floor and put more effort into breaking Kays hold, and failing. "I am not some cute pet to be touched and played with! I'm the leader of team SWDO and a Huntress!"

"I, I'm sorry kitty." Rosita frowned and grabbed her hand and bowed her head. She looked tottes identical to Ras when she got sad! It was too cute, and sad at the same time.

"Don't be a meanie twinie!" Ras called out.

"Your not a Huntress yet pretty pink kitty." Olive teased Berry as Kay ignored them all, continuing to pet down Berry. Ras could tell her twin was on the verge of purrs, and she would not be happy with that. Even if Kay had already tottes broken her sisters kitty like barrier.

"I um, Kay don't you want to hit this?" Strawberry asked while still struggling in the grasp of the Dust head. Strawberry would never admit it, but she loved the pet downs Kay would give her. Kay paused and looked back at the dust shard in her hand and came back to her senses.

"Right!" She turned and took a knee in front of the small child. "Okay Rosie, big sister has a job for you. Say hello to my friends Raspberry, Olivine, and Strawberry. And you already know auntie Canary."

"Big sister why is the one with the ears such a big meanie?" the small girl asked with a frown and on the verge of tears. Raspberry took a knee next to Kay in front of the little girl and stuck her tail forward.

"She's a stiffy kitty, pay her no mind! She's not important anyways!"

"Hey! I'm standing right here ya know!"

"It's such a pleasure to meet you young miss!" The girl looked at her tail confused so Ras waved it slightly. "As a kitty, we shake tails in greeting." The girl stuck her hand out and grasped her tail with both hands and a huge smile. She shook first, then started to rub it down.

"So soft! It's nice to meet you too Raspberry! Your such a pretty kitty cat!"

"O M G I'm like tottes in loveeeeee!" Raspberry squealed. "You can call me Ras, all my friends do! I tottes love your hair! Pink rocks!"

"Tottes hehe! You can call me Rosie, it's what big sister Kay calls me!"

"Holy crap, cuteness overload!" Ivory said.

"I agree." Olivine said.

"Well you don't mind watching my Rosie for a bit do you Ras?" Kay asked.

"O M G! I get to hang out with Rosie!?" Raspberry's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"We're gonna be best friends yay!" Rosita cried out in joy as she wrapped Raspberry in her arms. Raspberry let her tail wrap around the both of them then she poked the girls cheek with it.

"Boop! O M G! M Rosie!"

"Its set then, let's go dust queen!" Strawberry said as she grabbed Kays hand and pulled.

"Bye Rosie Muahh!" Kay called out, blowing a kiss to Rosita and offering a wave to everyone else as Strawberry dragged her out of the room.

"Oh, hi auntie Canary!" Rosie said, finally noticing someone other then Raspberry.

"Hey cutie pie. You like the pretty kitty too?" Ivory asked.

"I love kitties!"

"What do you know, I love kitties to!" Olive exclaimed. More chipper then normal, it was nice to see Olivine take it down a notch for the small girl.

"Really you do?"

"She does!" Ras said, "She's the queen of the kittens. She's even wearing really cute kitty cat undies!"

"Really? Hehe, can I see?! Pretty please." Ras didn't think it was possible but Olives face turned red as she shot Ras a look saying 'I'm going to murder you later kitty cat.'

"How about instead, would you like it if we made you a cute kitty like Raspberry?" Olive asked as Rosita's eyes grew twice their normal size.

"You can, make me a kitty!? Really?!" Rosita asked with her hands on her mouth, nearing an explosion of excitement.

"Yeah, you can make her a kitty cat too?!" Raspberry asked, almost as excited as Rosita was. Olive shook her head,

"Your silly cosplay props kitty cat." Raspberry thought for a moment and her eyes flashed in remembrance.

"O M G! That's right!" Raspberry quickly stood up and dug through her purse, finding the small pink cat ears and tail she and her twin would use to mess with everyone from time to time, mostly Ras but what eves. "Close your eyes Rosie!"

"Okay!" she said as her eyes snapped shut. Ras moved her hand to grip the cat ears as one of Rosita's eyes cracked open.

"Hey no peeking!"

"Sorry!" she squealed and then covered both eyes with her small hands as Raspberry pulled the pink props from her bag.

"K K, here we go!" Ras said as she fitted the small pink cat ears to the girls head, pushing strands of fluffly pink hair aside to fit them properly. Olivine was behind her already snapping pictures of her.

"Too cute!" Ivory said as she joined in, taking pics of her own.

"Geez you two, I'm not even done yet! Rude much!" Ras said as she started to clip the pink tail around Rosita's waist. "Annnnd finished!" Ras stepped back and admired her handi work. "O M G!" Rosita opened her eyes and put both of her hands up like a cat.

"How do I look? Meeeoww! Hehe!" She said with a wink and smile in her little cat pose.

"Oh my gods! She's a cute little cat model!" Ivory exclaimed.

"You better look out Raspberry, she may now be the cutest cat in Beacon." Olive said.

"You think so?!" Rosita questioned with a blush.

"Tottes!" Ras squealed, "I'm fine with that, we can so use more cutie kitties!"

"I agree." Olive said, snapping another pic as Rosita made different cat poses.

"So... can I see your kitty undies now?!" Rosita asked with a half sad, half pleading face. Her bottom lip stuck out and her green eyes grew twice there size as they started to glisten and quiver. "Ill show you mine I promise!"

"Look what you did Ras!"

"Awwwwwww O M G! Can you say no to that face?! C'mon, give the girl a little flash!" Ras said as she began to pinch her own cheeks from the cuteness in front of her, trying to wake herself up from this dream of bliss.

"Please auntie Olive." Rosita said again, lips quivering and eyes on the verge of tears. Oh this little girl is good! Ras could learn a thing or two about her cuteness. Olive was trying her best to look away and utterly failing at it.

"No... oh... ok ok!" Olive broke as she gripped the lining of her pants in defeat.

"Getting a shot of this." Ivory said, aiming her scroll over towards Olive.

"I will murder you in your sleep and feed you to my hoard of cats back home for dinner if you dare."

"I'd like to see you try Olive Garden." Olive reached for the staff on her back as Rosita reached out for Olives pant leg, trying to get the older girls attention .

"Auntie Olive..." Rosita said sadly, her huge wet eyes pleading.

"Okay okay!" Olive threw her hands up in defeat as she started to pull her pants down. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this, your going to pay later kitty cat."

"Tottes worth!"

"Ahh!" Rosita cried out as she gazed upon Olives white undies with little pictures of cats all over them. "I love it! I want a pair! Auntie Ras and Olive can I get kitty undies too?!"

*SNAP* off went Ivory's scroll as Olives arm jerked towards her direction. One second and a few sparks later, there was a small green dagger lodged into Ivory's now useless paper weight of a scroll.

"Did you think I was kidding? I won't harm you in front of the child, but you be punished." Olive said as Ivory's face twisted in anger, her chipper mood quickly changing to that of a battle hardened warrior out for blood. Things were about to get ugly real fast. Normally both semi friendly, Raspberry knew that both Olive and Ivory could be set off at a moments notice. And it looks as if that moment had passed.

"Unlike you, I don't care-"

"Too cute!" A male voice called out from near the door. Ras turned and gazed upon Destin who was standing at the door with his eyes fixed on Rosita. His eyes then fell upon a wide eyed Olivine who was in a fighting stance with her pants down to her knees. "Uh I meant-"

"Perv!" Olive shouted as she launched her staff towards him. In an instant he was to the side with the staff firmly in his hand.

"Thats rude, and I didn't mean you... obviously."

"So am I not pleasing to you?" She said as she kept her eyes on him, slowly pulling her pants back up as she licked her lips.

"Smuttttttttttt..." Ras silently sang out.

"Hush kitty cat, this is all your fault."

"But seriously," Destin said while stepping into the room and handing Olive her staff back. "Your looking cuter then ever kid, I didn't know it was even possible!" He got on a knee and pinched Rositas cheek.

"Hehe," she used her hand to stick the tail in front of her. "Meeeowww, it's proper kitty way for you to shake my tail!" She said with a big toothed smile. Destin reached out and shook it.

"How would you like to go out and meet the rest of the crew and show off your cuteness!" He asked, Rosita of course growing more excited by the minute.

"Sissy!" Another voice called out from near the door, Strawberry stood next to Kayreen, both with blood shot eyes.

"Big brother, it's the meanie kitty again!" Rosita cried out in terror.

"Who, Strawberry?"

"Why she has a sweet name when she's a meanie!" Destin chuckled as Strawberry and Kay both walked into the room and went over to Rosita who attempted to hide behind Destin but failed as Kay hoisted her into the air.

"I got you! Can't hid from me cute little feline!"

"Weeeeee!" She cried out.

"Me next!" Strawberry said while bouncing on her toes next to them.

"Getting a little crowded in our room huh." Destin said.

"Then it's time for another adventure!" Ivory said, pushing everyone towards the door, forgetting her broken scroll for the moment, thankfully.

"Lets do it!"

"Yay another adventure!" Berry said, jumping for joy. Ras started to follow them out of the door as she felt a hand on the top of her head, she turned and faced Destin who was cheesing.

"Thanks for cheering her up, I haven't seen her this excited since I first met her."

"Oh hehe, don't mention it! It was tottes worth it, I mean look at how adorable she is!"

"Well, pink kittens sure are cute."

"You got it hehe! You coming with?" She held her hand out towards him.

"Naw I'll pass, gonna take a little nap before we get back home."

"K K, see ya Spartan!" She waved and smiled warmly as she turned and followed the rest out the door and down the hall to see another cute and unexpected sight. Her twin was on her hands and knees with Rosita now on her back, all the others with scrolls in hand and Ivory with her hands on her hips glaring laser beams at Olive.

"Faster kitty cat faster!" Rosita cried out.

"But I'm a kitty not a horsie!"

"I said faster, now march pinky!"

"Meeoowww!" Strawberry said as she charged down the hall. Ras broke out into gut wrenching laughter with the rest of the girls, she would be sure to make sure her sister never lived this one down. Yes, pink kitties were indeed cute.

"Hey girls wait up!" Ras called out as she followed them, digging her own scroll out her pocket to capture the moment, morale instantly high among them...


	21. Chapter 17: Pink Fuzzies OVA 4

**Pink Fuzzies** : **Chapter 17 OVA 4**

* * *

 **DESTIN: _(Back at Beacon...)_**

Home at last, back from Atlas and things were even more lively from when they all had left, war preparations were now in full effect. Atlas always did like their toys and having a showy display of power, and now the skies of Vale and Beacon were littered with Atlas warships and fighters. Along with all of the Beacon students, there were many full fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses around taking final orders before heading to the front lines of Vale to help fortify the border. The professors and important students sure must had had their hands full at these critical times. Destin himself had yet to speak with his father who was still on his flagship directing his troops around Vale, but it made him wonder what his sisters were up to.

For the time being Destin, Rosita and Raspberry were walking the halls before meeting with the rest of his team, as well as all the others taking part in the mission to the black dust mines. Destin needed to drop Rosie back off to Professor Peach before they actually all met up, and Ras had volunteered to walk with the two of them. Rosita had refused to take off the cat ears and tail given to her by her new friend, her new B F F, as Raspberry would say.

"I'm never taking these off ever never ever!" Little Rosie jumped for joy as they strolled down the hallway, Raspberry and her hand both interlocked. "Am I cute big brother?" She asked sweetly as she smiled up at him.

"You are the cutest girl in this school, period. I'm going to have to keep all the boys off of you." He said with a smirk. "Who doesn't love a cat girl, am I right?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself hehe! Now we can be tottes adorbs kitties all the time!" Ras said with a huge toothy smile.

"All day every day meeoowww!" Rosita purred with her hands up.

"Gonna need to buy a new set for our missions, since we have this new adorb kitty around!" Ras said.

"Tottes hehe!" Ras replied, almost like a smaller version of the elder kitty Ras. The three of them turned the corner as-

"Ommpf!"

"Ahhh!" Someone crashed into Destin, causing him to fall backwards as something soft and squishy landed on him, a whole mess of pink hair now on his face and obscuring his view.

"Uhh.. squishy..." he said while squeezing something round and large, so large it had to be a head. But squishy-

"O M G!" A high pitched but shy sounding voice cried out.

"Sis, I'm going to beat this pervs ass right now, how dare he?!" A deep manly voice said.

"O M G, fuzzy pink bunny!" Ras cried out.

"So pretty!" Rosita joined in.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" The girl on top of him whimpered as she slowly started to sit upright.

"No, but your on my body... please get off..." Destin replied.

"How, how rude-" she pulled back enough so now both of them were now face to face, heads only inches apart as he looked into her eyes. They were big, kind and blue, soft like sapphire stones. Her right eye was half hidden by pink bangs of hair and a red rose rested on top of it. The pink mess of hair was now behind her and down passed her waist, it was long, thick and lush. On the top of her head were two pink fuzzy bunny ears that were now folded back in embarrassment, and he had to admit, she was cute as hell. Bunny ears over cat ears perhaps? He may even have to take back that cutest girl in the school comment. Her lightly tanned face was getting redder by the second. She used a pink and white fan in her hand to cover her face from the nose down. "I-I..."

"Big brother, can I pet the pretty bunny there to?! Those are huge!" Rosita called out as Destin finally noticed his right hand was firmly holding one of her-

"Oh crap! I uh, I'm so sorry!" He muttered.

"O M G! First the showers, now the Spartan is getting friendly with team MELN's melons!" Ras teased.

"I feel so, so violated..." So quickly glanced at him and looked him over. "The, Spartan?..." The girl muttered while blushing harder and turning away, looking at a ruined raspberry crepe on the floor near them and still hiding the bottom half of her face behind her fan. Destin had but one thought, is she going to get off of me? Everything got dark as a large figure stood over them. Destin looked up into the glowing red eyes framed by pink dreads. Pink was seeming to be a big thing these days, not that he was complaining. Pink was his favorite color after all. His mother had a full head of long pink hair, and his father red. He was cursed somehow with brown hair.

"I'm Cinimon Misaka, Huntsman of four years and former student council President. The girl your groping is my little sister, current President Magenta Misaka."

"Who?" He asked.

Who?! Wha-what?!" The girl asked, closing the fan and quickly shoving it under Destin's chin and lifting his head up with it slightly, the movement so fast he never even seen her hand move. "You don't, know who I am?" She asked with a blush and a frown.

"Never met you before, sorry." Destin replied while Scratching the back of his neck.

"And you ruined the crepe I bought her. I suggest you ask your gods for mercy." Cinimon said.

"Rude much isn't he!" Ras squealed.

"Your so dead kid." Cinimon said while glaring down at Destin. "You are pretty cute though." Destin cringed,

"He.. he tottes is!" Magenta exclaimed, covering her mouth and blushing even more. If she got any redder her head was sure to explode from the pressure. "Ummm, dead I mean!"

"Not a kid, and I did say sorry... sooo... are you, going to get off?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmpf! My big brother!" Rosita called out as she started to push Magenta off of his lap, Cinimon finally helping her back up. Destin was about to rise as Magenta reached out her hand.

"Ah em.." she covered her mouth with one had as she cleared her throat. "The uh, least I can do is help you up, even if you are a total disgusting perv."

"Huh, what do you mean?" She helped him up and he dusted himself off.

"Cause I, uh, I tottes just read your heart... FILTH!.. and uh, it's screaming, melons melons melons..." She bounced each time she said the word as is if encouraging it, he felt his head bob involuntarily each time they jumped.

"Ermm uhh..." well he couldn't lie in this case, and he got caught taking another glance at her huge melons, each one the size of her head. F cup maybe, no H... they were more like World cup class. She turned and blushed again as she noticed he was looking at her twins, yet again.

"Please... stop... I can, hear you..." She covered her face with her fan as it started to boil blood red.

"I uh... its not what you think!" He threw his hands up in surrender, wondering why he always ended up in these situations with girls.

"Oh really hmm?! And whats this about world cups?" Her fan came down hard on the tip of his nose causing him to flinch back. Thank god for aura, her fan seemed as sharp as Hero's sword Sunder. His mouth hung open in a reply that didn't come. "So you're the Spartan right?" She said while slightly squirming in place acting shy again as she looked him over from the corner of her eye.

"I uh, I guess. I'm not really sure who gave me that name but heh, to each his own." He replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I, I like your pink jacket, and umm, you owe me a replacement crepe. I was totally looking forward to eating it..." she sighed as her pink ears folded back again. Damn those pink ears are adorable. She blushed and turned away as he thought of that. As if living with the prank goddess was dangerous, now his own thought were not even safe.

"This kid isn't getting off that easy if I have a say in it." Cinimon said with his hands on his hips.

"You don't Cini, I'll like, handle this myself. I'm President and I will decide punishment." Magenta said, fully in control now.

"President?"

"Are you, deaf? Ah em." She cleared her throat again. "I'm Magenta Misaka, student-"

"Council President and 4th year leader of team MELN." He finished.

"So, you do know who I am."

"Eh, but you say it like its supposed to mean something." Her fan came down hard on his nose again, causing him to flinch back. He rubbed it as her ears perked up as she laid her eyes on Ras. "O M G! It's Raspberry Bonbon of team ROSE!"

"Have we like, ever met before?" Ras said with a tilted head.

"Nope! But the bells and rose's in your pink hair give it away, plus that cute pink tail, just too adorbs! I can already tell your the cute and cuddly one so I knew it was you and not Strawberry!"

"O M G! Yup I'm the cute one thank ya thank ya!" Great, another tottes adorbs one.

"Isn't your twin like, the half grumpy one?"

"She's tottes grumpy! And she thinks she's like the boss of me all the time, when I'm the older one!" Ras exclaimed.

"As if!"

"No kidding! So like, can I pet your ears?"

"Only if I can play with your tail!"

"Go for it!"

"Auntie Ras who's your friend?" Rosita asked as Magenta knelled down to properly greet her.

"Hi beautiful! I'm Magenta, what's your name adorable little kitty?"

"My name is Rosita, you can call me Rosie!" She said happily while sticking her tail out in front of her. Magenta smiled as she bowed her head and grabbed her tail with one of her fuzzy pink bunny ears. That must take some skill.

"So soft!" Rosie cried out as she used her other hand to rub the pink ear. "Its good luck to rub a bunnies ear right?"

"I think that's a rabbits foot, not ear." Destin said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. Now tell me why are you sooooo adorable?!" Magenta squealed while lifting Rosie into the air.

"Weeeeeee!"

"Well this escalated real fast." the older brother muttered next to Destin with a sigh. "She's a fan girl when it comes to all things pink, fuzzy and cute."

"No kidding?!" Destin instantly perked up and stuck his thumb out facing up. "There is no color better then pink!" He shouted. Magenta, broken out of the deep conversation with the two kittens she was in stuck her own thumb out towards him with a huge smile.

"Pink tottes reigns supreme of all colors! And it tottes takes a real man to wear pink and look that fine!" She said with a wink.

"Yeahhh wait what? You think I'm fine?" And she was once again lost in her conversation with Ras. "What just happened?" Destin asked while scratching his head.

"Don't worry about it hot stuff. I'm really liking all this pink on you as well. Reminds me of some loser clan below me in Halo. The leader is some pink spartan... hmm..." He said while narrowing his eyes in at him, Destin doing the same.

"Your not Monmon, of Cinnalovers are you?" Destin asked. Cinimon replied with a smirk.

"What do you know, I've ran into my lesser. Who would have thought the Spartan of Beacon Academy was my number two in Halo."

"So your a Huntsman, and the leader of the top ranked clan in the game?" Cinimon smirked again. "I challenge you to a duel! One on one, when we get back from he dust mines!"

"Accepted!" Cinimon shouted, drawing attention from students in the hall around them. "Be online at 2 AM and we will settle this. You win, I'll let you date my sister. You lose, you step down as clan leader and join my clan and be my bitch for the rest of your sad life."

"Well that's rude, and one sided. I don't even know your sister, but bring it! And if I win, you will step down and never play the game again."

"Hmm, harsh. I accept. I hope your ready to kiss my shotgun shells daddy." Destin cringed at the name. He hated being called that more then anything. Not from a girl, and especially not from a guy. He had no problems with others and there ways, but he didn't swing that way.

"Fine with me, and do not call me that. Ever."

"Awww, are you going to get mad daddy? Don't worry I'll take care of that body for you." Destin started to feel sick to his stomach.

"I'm gonna say this one last time-"

"Ayyeeee pussy cat! Yo Ebony, check out all the cute pink fuzzies! Excluding the Spartan, he's ugly as fuck. And who is this pink haired hottie?" Sangria and Ebony both approached the group. Cinimon wore a grin as he bowed low for the two redheaded ROSE members. Each quickly surrounded him and grabbed each arm while staring into his eyes as if lost in a trance, hopefully Chris was far away.

"Cinimon Misaka, pleased to meet you." He said while grabbing there hands and kissing them.

"Wow. Can you watch your mouth please, there are kids here. And that's just messed up. And bro, you may want to wash your lips after that." Destin teased.

"Oh no you didn't..." Sangria said while Ebony giggled.

"Hes probably right, we just came from team DICK's room." Ebony said while licking her lips.

"Besides, I recall you singing a different tune when we first met in the hallway that day." Destin said.

"Oh and you believed us? I just love to see you squirm, daddy." He cringed again and sighed while Cinimon chuckled.

"Sure, what ever helps you sleep at night." He said as Rosita pulled at his pants.

"Big brother Destiny, I don't like that girl. She's meanie."

"Aww, big brother huh? I didn't know Density had such a cute litter sister! How is that even possible? She's way too cute for him. And another pink fuzzie at that, how cute!" Sangria bent over slightly to get a better look at Rosita who was half hidden behind Destins leg. Sangria reached out to pet her head as-

"Hisssssss!" Rosita made an adorable cat hissing sound.

"Gasp!" Sangria rocked back and put her hand over her heart. "How rude ya brat. You been hanging out with the pussy cat to much haven't you kid?"

"Sangria, you know you suck with kids and showing affection, quit while your ahead." Ebony said, now next to Ras as her and Magenta were both massaging Raspberry's pink tail.

"Big brother I want to go now!" Rosita cried out.

"Welp, the kitty boss has spoken!" He said while lifting her up and putting her on his shoulders. "We really should be making our way over to the arena to meet with Goodwitch anyway."

"Don't forget our match." Cinimon said.

"You wish." He replied.

"And you, still owe me a crepe ya know..." Magenta said, not making eye contact with him and holding her fan out pointed at him like a weapon.

"If that's what you really want, I won't forget."

"Bye bye pretty bunny!" Rosita called out with a wave, making Magenta's cheeks even redder as she waved back.

"Bye sweetie. Take care or your big brother and make sure he doesn't get hurt or trip random girls and grope them." Destin sighed to himself,

"Don't worry, leave it to me!" She said.

"Bye Rosie!" Ras said with a smile and a wave.

"Buy auntie Ras!"

"Oh Density!" Destin charged down the hallway, using his semblance to move faster to escape the terrible wrath of Sangria before she could open her mouth more, he would see them all soon enough anyway.

"Faster!" She cried out as he neared the door to the infirmary where Professor Peach spent most of her time. Opening the door he found Wenge Rider and his partner the other Bonbon twin Strawberry.

"Hello Destin. Hi Rosita, your looking cute today." Strawberry said softly.

"Big brother says I'm cute everyday." She said, semi hiding behind his leg now. She was still a little scared of Strawberry for some reason.

"Hey Berry, sup Wenge."

"Destin." Wenge said with a nod, barely looking his way. Wenge was a mysterious type, always either close to teachers, or he was with his team. Unlike Destin who was close to almost everyone he came around. It didn't help that half the school knew of him as well, but either way and no matter what they called him he tried to be as social as possible.

"Just dropping Rosie off before I head to Goodwitches meeting."

"But I want to go too big brother! I can help out too!" She demanded, her eyes getting wetter and bigger by the second.

"Where I'm going it's really boring."

"But staying here with nurse is super duper boring!" He chuckled to himself as he got on a knee and looked Rosita in her big green eyes of emeralds.

"I have to go on a mission but I'll be back before you know it, and I also have a job for you." Her eyes narrowed in curiosity, "I need you to keep Beacon safe while I'm gone. You do that and I'll throw you a ice cream party with Raspberry."

"Ice cream with auntie Ras?! I'm on the case, you can count on me big brother!"

"Glad to know the school is in capable hands."

"Can the cute bunny come to?!"

"Uh..." he rubbed the back of his head as he felt his cheeks getting warm. "Sure, why not." He smiled and rubbed her head as he stood up and turned around.

"Wait!" She called out while gripping the back of his jacket. Her face was red as she squirmed in place.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Please... please make sure you come home safe, I love you big brother." Destin let the moment pass a little as he let what she said sink in. She no doubt have nothing but love for her parents who were ripped away from her. Now in all of Remnant she was lonely. No, she had Destin, Kay, Ivory, Ras, and all the others that had shown the small misplaced child love. No, Destin would make sure she wouldn't lose anyone she held dear again. He got back on his knee and smiled.

"I love you too Rosie. I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" She asked softly, one of the few rare times she seemed serious.

"Of course I promise, I'm the Spartan. Plus, all your aunties will be with me. We'll be fine."

"Okay then, you have my permission to leave big brother!" She said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"Well thank you my lady." He said with bow of his head and a rub on the top of her head.

"You want to walk with us?" Strawberry asked while standing at the door with Wenge. Destin winked down at Rosita and made his way over to the two.

"Yup, let's do it. Time to raid these void dust mines..."

* * *

 **A/N: Next up, Chapter 18: Sacred Black Dust**


	22. Chapter 18: Sacred Black Dust

**Sacred Black Dust: Chapter 18** ** _After what feels like a few years, things are ready to move forward with the next chapter as well as the conclusion of this series. Now for the main event, right after some brief smut and random shenanigans..._** ** _In loving memory of Pyrrha Nikos, and Rouge Adel. May they rest in peace... (Plot twist, in my universe nothing bad happened to Pyrrha, NOTHING BAD AT ALL. Well, my own spin on what really happened to her will be revealed, it may be lame or a bit out there, but all that matter is PYRRHA NIKOS IS STILL AND WILL ALWAYS BE ALIVE. I repeat, PYRRHA NIKOS IS STILL AND WILL ALWAYS BE ALIVE. Arkos resurfaced as a newborn submarine battle ship made of pure black void dust so that it could never be sunk again and Jaune and Pyrrha lived happily ever after and had 100 adorable Arkos babies, the end... As fairy tails should go...)_**

ARKOS; (Team JNPR dorm room...)

Morning had come too soon and Jaune was awoken by his lover who was stretching and yawning and rubbing her eyes like an adorable crimson cat waking up from a long slumber would. Without a doubt, this was his favorite part of the day, when Pyrrha Nikos awoke from her sleep. Her senses were muddy and dull and throughout the years together Jaune had enjoyed every second of her groggy wake up cycle. He leaned on his side, now propped up on his elbow to take in the view.

Pyrrha began to run her fingers through the long and thick maroon tresses that fell from her head, slicking the hair back for mere moments before it all puffed back up in a uncontrollable mess of tangles. During the show, her large emerald eyes were blinking while her full pink lips were repeatedly smacking together.

Finally, she kicked the covers down almost as if she was in a tantrum or escaping from some evil creature. Her knees curled up to her chest as she laid her head down on them, nearly falling back asleep. As cute as she looked, Jaune knew this was his time to intervene. He reached out and placed his hand on her bare thigh as he moved it up and down her silky soft legs. Next thing he knew he found himself ontop of Pyrrha, she on her back and Jaune straddling and caressing her. It was at this point where she became fully conscious and Jaune knew it was her favorite way of waking up. Emeralds met sapphires as Jaune leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Mmmm," Pyrrha moaned softly on his lips. "Well, good morning love."

"Yes, a very good morning indeed." He murmured into her neck, causing a ripple of goosebumps to appear over her skin. She flinched and tried to pull away, holding in the laughter that threatened to escape. This was a game he liked to play with her, Pyrrha remained blissfully unaware of however. She would get caught up in romantic moments far more easily than Jaune did, and he would get her worked up until she would beg for him, he would then turn away and spend the rest of his day grinning. Though it was dangerous, for example one day she had thrown her dagger straight at his forehead she was so frustrated, it never failed Jaune in the end. Every time they would get back to the room alone, she would mount him like a wild lioness and ride him dry until he couldn't see straight.

Keeping that in mind, Jaune started touching her and kissing her in all the right places, every secret spot and every sensitive area, he would caress with his fingers or kisses or flicks of his tongue. Just as Pyrrha was getting into it, Jaune pulled away and stood, bringing his arms across his shoulders. Pyrrha sat on the bed, her cheeks burning red while gripping the hem of her shirt tightly over her excitement, completely confused to what was going on.

"Eh, we should start getting ready for your mission today." He said nonchalantly.

"You... " Pyrrhas expression darkened, "You bastard..." Jaune peeked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Pyrrha lunged from the bed and tackled Jaune, her legs wrapping around his torso and knees digging into his ribs. Her arms coiled around his shoulders and neck as she pushed him hard against the wall.

"Mr Jaune Arc," she hissed in his ear, "how long have you been doing this to me?"

"Uh..." his eyes widened in mock fear, "What do you mean-"

"Oh don't give me that Jaunathon, you are going to pay for this dearly when I get back, do you understand me?!" Jaune gulped,

"Y-Yes, dear..."

"Im going to drain you until there is nothing left, than I'll keep going until you beg me to stop. Until I'm fully satisfied." Pyrrha bit into his neck hard before kissing the bite mark sloppily and dismounting him. Jaune slowly turned around to see Pyrrha starting for the bathroom, the way her hips swayed kicked her shirt up with every step, and Jaune leaned against the wall, gazing appreciatively. Before entering the bathroom, Pyrrha turned and ran her hand up her her thigh and butt, lifting the shirt higher still, before hmph-ing and closing the door behind her.

"Jaunathon huh?" He called after her.

"Shut up, Jaune." She replied. Jaune grinned and started towards the door himself, as it was still unlocked...

DESTIN; (Meanwhile in team DICKs room...)

He was dreaming he was floating on a fluffy white cloud, using melons from a certain pink haired faunus as his pillow. Best, dream, ever. If he never awoke from this dream, well, he wouldn't complain one bit. Lord Ball sacks could have his way with Remnant. THIS was heaven.

With Kayreen sleeping over in team HARPs room he knew he would be safe from being woken up in a weird way, or being attacked from her, so he didn't mind one bit that he most likely had a strong morning wood at the moment. All was right in the world. Kay was gone, he could sleep as long as he wanted, and he was dreaming about melons. Mmmm, sweet world class melons! He shook his head as he began to motorboat them in his dream, getting a weird sounding whimper in return.

"...perv..." someone whispered as his dream started to fade from reality. First his mind, and now he wasn't even safe in his own dreams anymore, geez life could suck sometimes. Someone always had to call him a perv, when in fact he never did anything wrong at all.

His eyes slowly opened and they started to focus in on something that looked like a pink nipple, one inch away from his left eye, the other mere centimeters from his mouth. He tried to lift his hand and failed, then move his head, and failed... the his legs, and guess what? He failed... He came to the realization his whole body was trapped... No... wrapped in something soft, white, had an incredible grip, and had feathers... no...not feathers!

"Canary!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as a deep male voice from a few feet away broke out into gut busting laughter, it must have been Chris taking amusement at his current predicament.

YAWWWWN* Came from above his head as he looked up into the face of Ivory who was still wrapped around him, smothering his face in her bare breasts, not as big as the leader of team MELN, but still a solid D cup, not that he ever looked at her like that! He tried to shake his head and clear the thought, his cheeks smacking each of her ample fun bags. She yawned a second time while stretching her arms, her large and powerful cybernetic wings still wrapped around the both of them.

"Morning perv..." she muttered, sleep all in her voice.

"Who the hell you calling a perv, perv?! Your the one naked in my bed with the twins all in my damn face! Can you get off?"

"Yawwwwwwwn... Stop yelling, I was lonely. Don't act like you don't like them." She teased, licking her lips in the process.

"That's not it, it I... geez how do I end up in these situations..." her wings retracted and folded back as she pulled the covers up to cover her breast. "Cmon, up up up!" He had to kick her out before she noticed his awoken spartlet.

"Geez. Sorry, I just..."

"You just what?!" She blushed and turned away as she rose.

"Its, nothing..." she murmured. Destin sighed, Ivory was his partner but she had never acted like this, maybe because she had Kay with her. Regardless, it was still awkward, not to mention weird she didn't seem too fazed about him seeing her like that, some girls have no shame these days.

"Out with it birdie, is it cause Kay isn't here?"

"Kinda..." she simply replied, not meeting his gaze,

"Tell me-"

"I, I just have trouble sleeping alone okay! Get over it, damn! Just like the name sometimes you can be such a dick!" She shouted as she spun and stormed towards the bathroom door. Girls... sometimes he just didn't know how to, girls... He sighed and bit his lip,

"Wait!" He called out as her head snapped back, her messy blonde hair whipping around with it. "One, next time just ask me. I don't mind just, just, wear a bra... please. And two, your my partner. I'm here to help you and I can't say no to you... depending on what it is..." She offered a small gentle smile.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Sure pretty birdie, anything for my partner. Her cheeks turned a slight pink as she turned and walked into the bathroom, her blonde mane whipping around. He sighed to himself, get over it she says. Sneaking in your partners bed and cuddling naked with him, then calling him a perv, and then giving him an attitude and says get over it... Yeah right. She was a beautiful bird faunus, very attractive and many would have felt lucky to be him, but still, why me.

"By the way," she stopped with her hand on the door handle and offered him a wink, "you may want to do something about that hard on you got there, heeeee." She giggled and closed the door behind her as his face burned hot. Yes, why me...

PEACH; (Meanwhile in team HARPs room...)

"Zzzzzz... Zzzzzz... Zzzzz..." Though she was going off like a broken buzzsaw, Peach had to admit, Kayreen Goodwitch looked dreamy in her sleep. Peach was lying on her back while Kayreen was on her side with her arms and legs wrapped around her. Peach had learned the hard way that when Kay slept she tended to get clingy, though she loved every moment of it. The blonde mess on her head was scattered all over the place and her face looked completely at peace. With her free hand, Peach ran her fingers through the blonde wavy mess, leaned down and kissed her soft warm forehead, before pushing some of the blonde strands from her face. Peach wiped the single bead of drool from Kay's lip as they curled into a warm smile.

Peach turned her head and checked the clock just as it struck 8:20. Hero and Ariel were already awake and were in fact taking a shower together, as was there daily routine. Peach knew Kay was up and down when it came to her sleep, but she was punctual. She turned back towards Kay as the snoring stopped and her eyes were open, wet and foggy looking with crust on the edges of them, more like little dust crystals looking like she was in zombie mode. Yet they were open and slowly scanning her surroundings. The bright sea green orbs fell upon Peaches face as Kays mouth blossomed into a wide and warm smile showing dazzling white teeth as she squeezed her arms around Peach even tighter. Kay had some special internal clock when it came to waking herself up, even if it was for certain medicinal purposes, it was still impressive.

"Good morning sunshine." Peach whispered down at her lover, leaning in for another kiss on her forehead, though Kay intercepted it with her own soft lips and Peach took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of the goddess before her.

"Beautiful morning more like, Peachypuff." Kay lossened her grip and started to stretch next to her, covering her mouth as she yawned. "How did you sleep my love?" Kay asked as she started to pepper Peaches bare shoulder with soft kisses.

"I always sleep wonderful with you in my arms." Peach replied as she rolled over ontop of Kay, staring down into her sea green eyes. Peach almost collapsed as she felt Kays warm soft hands running up under the bottom of her t shirt, caressing her bare skin up to her chest.

"Mmmm, someone has gotten bigger huh." Kay teased with a smirk as she pinched Peaches nipples, causing them to stiffen between her fingers and making Peaches face flush red as a soft moan escaped her lips. She slowly fell down ontop of Kay as their lips met in a sweet tasting embrace, their lips closing in on each other and tongues greeting as Kays hands moved towards Peaches back, tightening the embrace. Peach slowly ran her own hand up from Kays thigh, increasing her grip as the kiss intensified.

"Mmmm... you know your teammates are in the shower right? Don't start what you can't finish." Peach broke the kiss and traced her tongue down towards her neck, gently nibbling on it as Kay shuddered and whimpered, her nails gently digging into Peaches back from the excitement.

"You do know what they DO in the shower don't you?" Peach asked her, slowly moving her tongue down between her breasts. "We have time."

"But um, P-Peach..." Kay whimpered again as Peach spared a glance down at Kay who was now blushing, indeed a rare once in a life time sight. Kayreen was most likely not use to her being so forward, but something possessed Peach and she couldn't keep her hands off of her fellow blonde. Kayreens small ivory cheeks were red while she was biting on her lower lip, a thin haze over her green eyes. Peach unhooked her bra in one deft motion, drawing a moan from Kay as she traced a circle around her left pink perky nipple. "Wha-Where, did you-"

"Shhhhhh..." Peach slowly breathed on her now moist and hard nipple as she took it in her mouth, gently sucking on it while swirling her tongue around it. Kays eyes were now tightly closed while firmly biting her lip as her body started to tense and tremble. Kay could thank Rouge for this, she had given Peach pointers on how to take advantage of a situation like this, and seeing Kay so defenseless like putty underneath her made her feel good, especially with Kays body heat rising up against Peach. Peach could feel her heart pounding against her, nearly in sync with her own. The final step played out as Peach pulled back with a suction sound as she released Kays nipple, and swiftly did her bra back up.

Peach leaned forward and kissed her forehead as she threw the covers off of them and rolled off of her, stretching herself and popping her neck as she did so. Peach could hear giggles coming from the bathroom now that the shower was off, meaning the two would be coming out soon. Perfect timing. Perfect seduction.

"Um, you gonna finish here?" Kay asked, still lying on her back, her eyes filled with lust.

"Hmmm?" Peach asked with a raised eyebrow, more advice from Rouge popping in her head, leave her wanting more. Kays left eye started to twitch as her hand slowly balled into a fist. It was perfect, later Kay would be begging for her.

"I said are you going to finish? You trying to leave me with blue cooch?" Peach snorted out a quick laugh. "Im not making a joke." Kay said as she finally rose from the bed wearing nothing but one of Peaches shirts.

"Good morning you two." Ariel called out from the bathroom door, now fully dressed as well as Hero behind her.

"Hope we didn't interrupt." Hero said with a slight grin, shooting Peach a quick wink.

"Oh, no not at-"

"Shut up Arc." Kay was already on her feet and digging through one of her bags as she pulled out a long thick pink tube like device. "Your going to pay Peachpuff, I hope you know that you just opened up Pandoras box." Pandora hmm, that was the name her parents almost called her, they had likened having yet another girl as to opening up Pandoras box... Wait, pink tube?

"Uhmm..." Hero said.

"Is that a..." Ariel started to question,

"Sorry in advance for the mess you two." Kay said as she flicked her wrist and green ropes appeared and wrapped around Peaches hands and feet as she slowly walked over to Peach with her finger in her mouth. "Did you expect me to beg for it later? No. Like a good friend of mine, I take what I want. And right now I want you, no... I need you. Now." Kay ran the pink tube from Peaches navel down to her-

"Ahhhh!" She cried out as it started to vibrate when it touched her nether regions. " Mmmmm it's... No not there!" Peach cried out in pleasure,

"Mmhmm, that's right Peachypuff." Kayreen said with a smirk.

"I think we should, get out of here ASAP." Hero muttered to Ariel in the background. Peach cursed herself for trying to seduce Kay as she wasn't ready for all of this just yet, she needed to get out of this situation yesterday.

"Un... hand me woman!" Peach squealed out, squirming in place while her knees got weaker and weaker as the vibrations... and pleasure continued.

"Oh there's no running my love, you asked for it. So prepare for your punishment!" Far off in the distance outside of the window, Peach could make out the courtyard, far, but she had two choices, submit to the wrath of the Dust Queen, or flee... She chose the latter. In one swift moment she was outside in the courtyard. She pulled with all her might, ripping through the ropes that kept her hands tied, instantly reaching in her pajama pants pocket for her scroll to call down her weapon.

Her next suspicions were confirmed as she glanced toward the window to her room, watching as a green dust cloud swirled around and dove towards the ground in front of her, as it materialized into Kayreen Goodwitch wearing a smirk, also still wearing nothing but the large t shirt.

"You can't run from me Peachpuff, the chase will only turn me on more and make the reward that much more pleasing!" Upon her last word her weapon locker smashed into the floor in front of her.

Peach instantly had her long sword Maleus in hand, and sliced through the bindings around her feet like butter.

"Im not running fiend. Take a step closer and I'll have no choice but to defend myself. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

"Oooo, you promise?" Kayreen said seductively while sucking on her finger. "You wanna do naughty things to me, oooooo im getting so hot! Ill make you feel soo good!" Though Peaches own plan at seduction failed or succeeded wonderfully, something about this moment was, exhilarating. She had not sparred for some time, and the thought of going toe to toe with her half naked, adorable and pervy lover was surprisingly exciting. Peach got a tighter grip on her sword as Kayreens arms started to swirl around preparing for some attack. She seen the flash of blue as Peach rolled then darted to the left, ice clouds spewing from her mouth tracking Peach. Now moving in a circle around Kay as she tried to trap her in some of her ice dust. She kept one eye focused behind Kay as she continued her sprint, thankful she didn't have her heavy armor slowing her down. Peach made her move as she jumped behind Kay, wrapping her arms around her in a tight head lock, one that would cripple most people. Unfortunately, Kayreen was not most people. She felt Kays body shiver slightly from a giggle.

"Hold me tight my love." Kay teased. "Have you forgotten however?" She questioned as her body evaporated into a dust cloud and she switched positions, Kay now holding Peach in a headlock, far weaker then her own however. Without a word or taunt Peach shifted her body weight forward as she launched Kayreen forward and off of her back. The instant she would have smashed into the floor she evaporated once again and stood grinning before her. "C'mon peachypoo," she taunted, "You don't think you can beat me do you? As long as dust flows through my blood, I'm untouchable." Peach charged head on as Kay started to take a deep breath. Peach brought her sword up as she got close, ready to cleave her as she jumped behind her again. But Kay was all over the deception as she evaporated yet again in a cloud of blue dust. Peach cut through it and felt her body start to get cold and slowly but surely, ice over.

"See I told you my love. Now enough of the foolishness and submit to the Dust Queen and let us have some fun in your room." Peach was unable to move a muscle, frozen in place and completely at the mercy of Kay. Deep down Peach knew it was futile, but she had to at least try. She wasn't much of a strategist like Hero, she mainly relied on brute strength and precise attacks, but Kayreens dust form was just too OP, it was like cheating if she could avoid every attack and refuel simply by smoking some of her dust, which she now was doing while she was floating in mid air. "Don't worry, the Dust Queen forgives you my loooooooaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!"

CRASH!*

THUMP!*

Some unknown force slammed Kayreen hard into a pillar, no through a pillar and she crashed onto the floor creating a small crater.

"Your wrong blondie. I, am the Dust Queen, and as long as dust flows through your blood, your my slave, hmpf." Peach could only move her eyeballs at the moment, but she knew that voice well. Ariel was now beside her with one hand out stretched towards Kayreens limp form on the ground.

"Why you, pesky little sea shrimp!" Ariel placed her other hand on Peaches shoulder and she started to feel warm. The ice that kept her from moving melted away, thanks to Ariels dust manipulation.

"Ari!" Peach called out. "Just in time!" Ariel put on a warm smile and flipped scarlet red hair.

"Hey, remember, you mess with one HARP member, you mess with them all." She said, quoting Rouge with less profanity as she started to waltz over towards Kay who was lying on, or rather in the floor. "Keep this in mind Peach, if you ever hope to beat her you have to fight fire with fire, or in this case dust with dust. That, or wear her down which could take time, unless you take her bong away, however so, the best way is to start using dust." Peach nodded as Ariel turned back towards Kay. She was right, brute strength would never get through to Kayreen, Ariel being able to control dust had full control over Kayreens body. Not really fair, but there were pros and cons to everyone's semblance, especially if you were against someone who had a perfect counter semblance.

"Dust with dust huh." Peach muttered

"That works both ways." A deep male voice behind Peach said as she was suddenly flying backwards through the air and was slammed hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her. Peach looked up into the metal face of Chris Carmelo who was smiling down at her. "It's not nice to gang up on my partner. You mess with the nuts, you get the Dick!"

"Are you referring to me as a pair of sacks?!" Kayreen cried out, still trapped by Ariel. Still on her back, Peach swung her leg as she jumped to the left of Chris, tripping his legs up as he crashed hard onto the floor. She quickly aimed Malleus at his face and fired at point blank. *CLANG!* Securis smashed into his face and bounced off as it hit. She then bashed her sword down onto his face *CLANG!* a second time. A large metal fist shot up for her face as she caught it on the edge of her blade, Chris grabbed it and flung her weapon away.

"Didn't you learn before, it will take alot more then that to get through this thick skin sweet cheeks."

"Ari smolder!" Peach shouted as Chris grabbed at her wrist. Peach looked up as high as she could and jumped, looking down at the small courtyard below and the people who now looked like ants. Chris had confusion all over his face, mixed with a grin.

"Slam me down if you want, it's useless." Peach seen a small bright light as she smacked his hand free from her wrist and jumped back down to the ground, falling on one knee. That was enough for now, she wouldn't be able to manage any more jumping. Turning her head, Ariels Trinket was stuck into the floor glowing red, shooting an enormous blinding fire blaze towards the sky that completely engulfed Chris as he started to fall to the ground. About half way down he shouted, "Fire can't hurt metal little girls!"

"Maybe so," Ariel shouted back, "but what happens to super heated metal when it's instantly cooled down?" The blaze stopped and she caught a glimpse of Chris nearing the ground, his whole body glowing red from intense heat. Trinket lifted a foot into the air, spun three times and crashed back into the floor as ice dust now shot upwards from it towards Chris, nothing could be seen but a giant growing steam cloud as he crashed into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked Peach over onto her back.

"I... I..." was all Chris said as the steam cloud slowly dissapated. He was in a 20 foot deep hole in the shape of his body, and he seemed to be frozen in place. "I... I cant move!"

"Ha! Physics 101 rocks for brain." Ariel said proudly. "That's team work for you, nice one Peach!"

"It was all thanks to you Ari."

Clap clap clap*

"Well done kids." The rapsy voice of Professor Qrow called out from somewhere behind Peach, causing her to flinch and finally take a look around her surroundings, or better yet who was surrounding them. "Ah, now this brings back so many memories." Qrow chuckled as Peach looked around, completely surrounded by students, Huntsmen, Huntresses, military soldiers and military mechs, all eyes were on the small group who were fighting in the middle of the courtyard with out a single care in the world. "War is about to break out, and here the kids are fighting in their pjs." Qrow chuckled, his hand over her stomach. Peach finally met eyes with Qrow, behind him were four students in Beacon uniform with red patches on their arms, Judgement Squad 2. "I expected this from the dust princess, maybe Chris, but you two? The young Princess and Peach Arc who never broke a single rule in her life?" He broke out into laughter, "Now this I can get use to, so I'll let you off with a warning, this time. As for you Dust head." His fingers went up *SNAP* and two of his officers moved out and lifted Kayreen off the ground and carried her away.

"Put me down dust dammnit!" She cried out as they hauled her away through the crowd.

"We're so sorry Professor Qrow! Please forgive us!" Peach shouted as she got on her knees and pleaded, Ariel following suit.

"Woah woah, no need for all of that. Get back on your feet princesses and move it. Goodwitch is gonna be pissed for destroying the courtyard as it is. You guys should be meeting with her again about your mission anyway, or have you forgotten?" Something in her head clicked finally... Crap, the 2nd meeting on the void dust mine mission!!!...

HERO; (Bullhead, 8 hours outside of Vale...)

"10 minutes HARP and SWDO."

Hero and his team had spent the last day and night planning for this, and it was finally time. A joint mission to strike at one of Father's void dust mines. This one was 8 hours flight time from Beacon, the closest one, and also the largest. He could remember that tension on there first mission, now Hero could only sense determination and conviction around him.

He glanced down at Ariel who was stretching in her seat, and covered a slight yawn, she then began checking the pouches of dust on her belt. Trinket, her golden Trident spear was floating beside her. She looked up catching his gaze and blew him a kiss. He replied by squeezing her thigh and offering a reassuring smile. It had been a long time since they were on a mission together and he was excited to be fighting alongside her again. Not to mention Peach, it had been far to long since they all fought together... they were now only missing there favored loud mouthed heavy hitter...

Peach was standing at the ready with her sword already drawn, the large axe like tip resting on the floor of the Bullhead. Ear bud in one ear as her head was bopping to some unknown music. It appeared as if Rouge had a lasting impact on the girl, as instead of her normal bulky armor, she wore regular clothes, a peach colored button up and dark brown cargo pants. Not to mention her new dark brown shades her partner use to own which her blue eyes were now hidden behind. Her hair was also down, it sort of reminded him of Yangs hair, though it didn't glow like hers. Normally she never let it down, especially during combat as she had complained it got in the way. Everyone had glady accepted the new Peach, happy she was not wallowing in pain and moping around, but making a change and continuing to fight. She had always been a strong girl, and as always, Hero was honored to have her on his team. Her head spun around and she faced Hero, offering him a weak smile and a nod to let him know she was okay. He returned a nod of his own.

She was the closest to the door, waiting for the instant to go and to strike. He could tell she was ready to take down everything in her path, thankfully she had back up this time with the full strength of team HARP, well not HARP officially, but a full team nonetheless. Ozpin had asked her brother Jaune to go and make up the number and be Peachs partner, but Pyrrha Nikos had volunteered instead. Peach gladly accepted, finally able to fight along side her childhood hero.

"Seriously? Ill bring your girl back safe Jaune! Laters!" She had called out as she ran off hand in hand with Pyrrha. Jaune rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled at his little big sister running off with Pyrrha like a fan boy had just met his favorite pop star. At least her spirit was lifted after everything that has transpired these past few days.

Pyrrha Nikos was in her normal combat attire, her bronze and brown corset like armor, and a black elastic like a-line miniskirt. Her scarlet red hair was worn in a waist length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. Her red hair color perfectly brought out her vivid green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most girls, though Peach was taller and more built, more genes then anything. Her skills as a Huntress matched her beauty. Jaune was indeed a lucky man to have caught her attention. From Peaches discription, he was one of the first people to treat her as a person, and not some celebrity. She was sitting beside Peach looking completely calm and composed, due to years of fighting no doubt. Her head spun towards Hero and she offered him a warm bright smile, which he returned in kind.

"Can you fly any slower ROSE? Geez were dying back here. I feel like I've aged five years." Ochre called out from beside Hero.

"Don't make me come back there and blink you to the ground bimbo! You can walk if you want, what do we even need you for again?" Sangria retorted back over the intercom.

"He's here to keep me safe! I need him!" Diamond, the blue haired and pale skin deer faunus exclaimed with rosey cheeks.

"That's right my lovely blunette beauty, it's all for you."

"Blehhhh. Sangria take the stick, I'm going to be sick." Ebony said.

"I'm so telling Ras when we get back! I don't even know why she likes you." Sangria called out.

"Have you not seen this face? We have intercoms, do it, I dare ya snitch!" Right, Ochre and Diamond from team SWDO were acting as support and infiltration, as is there roll. And in the Bullhead about a few feet away was the rest of team ROSE flying team DICK. Acting as support for them was none other then Robin and Opal Daichi. Robin knew the place so it was obvious she needed to tag along, however Ozpin did not want her unsupervised, naturally.

Something Hero had missed was apparently Opal had walked through the school with Robin on her back, no hand cuffs or anything. Apparently she beat her pretty easily and the fact no one tried to kill her on the way to the infirmary was a miracle. The fact that she at least carried her to the infirmary and made sure she was safe, spoke volumes. Hero instantly had respect for Opal for being able to defeat his sister, and taking care to make sure she got to the infirmary safely. He was sure most of the students in the school wanted nothing but to see her suffer.

"Your lucky we're radio silent, or else I would call her." Sangria warned.

"Excuses, normally your not keen on rules and stuff, you getting soft pussy?"

"I will come back there and chop off your-!"

"Talk talk talk, your still sitting your ass on that chair up there so hush up."

"Umm, excuse me," Pyrrha called out, "is this, normal?"

"This is so normal. The bimbo got a big mouth, most likely used for suckin dicks, and bambii is always in defense for this loser. Such a shame."

"How rude! You take that back!" Diamond shouted.

"Can we be cabin silent too kiddies? I knew a great someone who only lived by calling someone by nicknames, and I loved that idea. So I'm going to do it to remember her. Though mine won't be so friendly."

"Friendly?" Hero spoke up, "Haven't you heard of Jaws?"

"Not nice!" Ariel called out while pinching Hero's arm and giving him a black eyed stare.

"Or Booza," Peach added.

"Or Groot." Ochre said with a smirk.

"Better than what Ras calls me." Sangria snorted.

"Yeah, the two 1st year Rose Smuts of Beacon. And, I'm not making this up, 'come deflower their rose's'." Ochre said with a chuckle.

"Uhh..." Pyrrha commented under her breath,

"She's so supportive of our experiments, you gotta love that cute little kitty!" Ebony chuckled.

"She's, not... serious... right?" Pyrrha questioned again with a raised eyebrow. Her face getting redder by the second.

"Poor girl being exposed to the ROSE smuts, I feel sorry for her." Ochre said.

"You do not want to know the answer to that question my champion." Peach said with a nod to her.

"Um, you can just call me Pyrrha."

"Okay, well hello Pyrrha."

"Uh, hello again."

"Gods I love that..." Peach muttered under the sound of the roaring engines.

"Five minutes kiddies." Ebony said over the speakers. Hero stood up and fixed his belt clips.

"Alright team, let's go over the mission one final time."

"Good idea." Pyrrha agreed while wiping sweat off of her brow, relieved for the change in subject no doubt...

ARIEL: (Sparring arena 17 hours ago, shortly after the courtyard incident...)

"Diversion? Distraction? Why do I have to be a diversion? What are we bait?" Destin whimpered, "Why me?"

"No one can say no to a good DICK." Sangria said with a smirk.

"Miss Roja, you will watch your tongue." Goodwitch scolded.

"Yes mam!" Sangria replied with a lazy 2 fingered salute, "Im not the one who named them..." she murmured.

"Do you not understand?" Opal spoke up, "It is our duty to break down the front door and cause as much damage as we possibly can. We need to have them looking at us so Hero and his team can do there part. Our part is no more then destruction, chaos, and grabbing the attention of the Guards down there. Our duty is solely to fight."

"Hmmm..." Destin thought about it for a moment, then nodded in approval. "Okay, I like that shit!"

"Good Spartan, hold nothing back." She said.

"Count on it." Destin replied. Let's see, teams ROSE, DICK, SWDO, and HARP were gathered around in Professor Goodwitchs sparring arena, along with Pyrrha who volunteered to fill in, and half of the 1st Judgment squad.

Opal Daichi, cousin to Yatsuhashi and also known as Quake. Dark short hair, cold and calculating green eyes, over seven feet tall, muscular build but still beautiful in her own way. Highly respected, loved, adored, and highly feared. After graduation it was said she would become one of the most powerful Huntresses around. Though she was all power and could be intimadating, she had a kind heart like her cousin and valued all life. Due to the strength and position of her and her team, her missions were months long and highly dangerous, only coming back to Beacon for a day or two to receive new orders and go back out again.

Her partner Piña Co Lada, a red headed girl with red eyes and a beautiful serious face. She had one pointy bang near her left eye and the rest of her her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a single braid wrapped around her head like a crown. She was known as Dusa, or Medusa as her touch was said to be able petrify anything she choose. For this reason she was a highly trained melee fighter and only had special black fighting gloves as weapons. Second only to her partner, she was respected and feared as much as Opal, though she was said to be the more aggressive and serious one, which was almost hard to imagine. Like Opal, she was in Beacon uniform with the green patch, symbolizing Ozpins Judgement Squad.

The two missing members were Armani Onix, and Linen Shurai. Armani was known as Accelerator, as he had the power to accelerate objects to incredibly high speeds with just a touch. He could simply take a bullet in his fingers and accelerate it faster then any gun could for example. Linen apparently was the weirdest of them all, and certainly out of place. With the snap of her fingers she could strip a person down nude. This "dress break" power earned her the name Pervette. In her early years she was known to break up fights by stripping down students and Judging them with laughter and embarrassment, cause who in there right mind wants to fight in the nude while being laughed at. Aside from her weird power, she was known to be a skilled fighter as well. Though she was the complete opposite of Opal, being goofy and lax, no one on the 1st Judgment Squad was to be taken lightly. The squad no doubt had info on everyone in the school, so Ariel made it her own business to learn about the famed and elusive Judgement Squad.

Among them all was Robin as well, dressed in her red robes as usual, minus the chains. Surprisingly it was Opal who said they weren't needed. After the beat down she gave her would she really try anything stupid? She was sitting next to Hero and something about her seemed, different. She turned and faced Ariel, meeting her gaze.

"Meat." She whispered as "Ahhhyyhhha!" Opal placed her hand ontop of Robins shoulder and squeezed. Maybe not too different, she was still a little rude brat.

"You watch you mouth, whelp. As I was saying, Team A will be acting as the diversion. Team B will be sneaking in through a back entrance. Armani and Linen apologize for not being able to be here as they are already on there way with Strawberry and Wenge to perform recon." In the middle where Glynda stood was a large holomap detailing the land where the mines were it looked like nothing special, just open space and a small hill.

"Can we be team Mako instead?" Chris asked.

"So what would that make us, team Hammerhead? Everyone knows Hammerheads are better anyway."Ochre said,

"Yeah right, Makos were built to fuck shit up. Hammerheads were made to look cute, pretty boy."

"While messing stuff up." Ochre finished. "But your partly right. Makos are perfect for mindless metal headed brutes."

"Ah em!" Opal cleared her throat, "Fine, team Mako makes up DICK plus me and Robin, and Team Hammerhead consists of HARP, Pyrrha, and SWDO."

"That's what I'm talking about." Ochre commented.

"Real team Mako!" Chris called out.

"Are you guys serious?" Destin muttered while shaking his head.

"So as Team Mako blows down the main door here, we will push our way in, making as much as a mess as we can to keep reinforcements away from Team Hammerhead as they sneak in through the back here." Opal marked a spot on the map, "Diamond will bubble your approach and Sangria will send you four down."

"Four? They're not coming with us?" Ariel asked,

"No. Diamond is going to keep the Bullhead out of sight and hidden for as long as she can while Hero's team works in silent. According to Hero, the main shaft is a long vertical tunnel that goes down for miles. It's connected to a control room, and the fastest way to it would be to blow the observation deck out and go in through there. I'm sure you can come up with a silent way to do that using some dust. The shaft is held up by eight long columns, so when you go in plant charges along these main columns here, here and here." Glynda pointed at a spot on the map near the middle of the facility. "Ochre will be providing you with the necessary ordinance to completely demolish it. After you set the charges meet up in the middle with team Mako to exfil. Sangria will jump down to pick you all back up. Strawberry will be sending over recon photos before you arrive on site. The go, no go will depend on her photos and Hero's say so. As he has been here before I'm placing him in direct command. Though if Opal feels the need to abort or take over, she can make that call. Clear?"

"Crystal Sensei." Opal said with a nod of her head.

"Yes Professor. But I'd hope to call things off before Opal would ever have to step in herself." Hero replied.

"Good, I know you can keep a level head."

"Quite frankly, this is a rather simple mission even if we do run into Royal Guards. I'd say it's overkill, but we can't have any room for mistakes here and we should be sure to stick together." Opal commented.

"I agree as well." Hero said.

"Ebony, what's the status of your Bullhead?" Goodwitch asked. Ebony closed her scroll and smiled up at her,

"She's fueled and good to go mam."

"Good, be safe out there Hunters, God speed."...

ROBIN: (Current time aboard team Makos Bullhead...)

She was ready to kill, this moment had been a long time coming and there was nothing, nothing in all of Remnant that was going to stop her. Vengeance was in the back of her mind for the brute who shamed her, but for now she needed the feeling of when her beautiful swords pierced through flesh, robbing the Guards of their useless pitiful lives. She was ready, ready to kill them all single handed if needed, every thing in her path would be cut down, even if it happened to be one of the Hunters. What she was not ready for was to work with others, not to mention dealing with their "friendliness". She rather be alone, or at least with brother.

She was dressed in her traditional red robes Father had given her on her last birthday. Every year she had received new robes, most likely for her growth, or maybe he was trying to win her over with the gift. The clothes on her back, Bandon and Fira were all she had left from him. All she had left from the tyrannical man who had been using her for her entire life to suit his own purposes. Robin couldn't believe it, she didn't want to, but what other choice did she have. The evidence was damming, and even if she wanted to run, a quick glance in Opals direction and she noticed the brute had one eye opened and trained on her, it was useless. She had two choices, submit, or play along for now. Though from past experiences, she did not want to submit to anyone, not anymore. But then there was Stark, at least she had him. And as powerful and crude as Opal was, she was also... kind... caring... it was confusing to say the least.

BUURRRPPPP!*

Robin shook her head, clearing it of all thoughts.

"My bad." The pink one said. They were weak, all of them, all but-

"You have one job welp." Opal pressed herself up against Robin, who was now pinned against the wall of the Bullhead. "You glue yourself to my ass, and you stay there. You make a sudden move, do something I don't like, breath the wrong way, and it's my mission to put you down. You have one chance, that's it. Got it?"

"Hmmpf." Robin huffed and Opals arm flew up and she gripped her by the throat and lifted her a foot off of the ground, her small feet now dangling. "Go ahead brute..." Robin was able to squeeze out through her grip. "Do it."

"Harsh..." The dark human who called himself Chris muttered

"Make no mistake, with or without you the mission will continue. Now, you can do as your told and fight, or I can put you down now and you can wait here until we're done. The choice is yours."

"Then do it." Robin replied again. The girl was clearly bluffing, they needed her. Opals eyes narrowed in at her. "Or are you really more eager to do battle then I am?"

"Mega harsh..." The blonde female with sea green eyes commented. Her green iris were swimming in a pools of red.

"She's just making sure we don't have any surprise back stabbers." The pink one said,

"I get that but sheesh." The blonde said,

"Stay focused Kayreen." Opal said as she gently placed Robin back down on the floor and took a step back, lifting one of her giant Halberds off of the floor.

"I am, but, shes still just a kid." Kayreen said, running her eyes up the small petite redheaded preteen.

"Don't forget this, KID, put down your partner with ease."

"Heh," Chris chuckled, "it was a lucky shot, won't happen again."

"Bet on it?" Destin asked. "You better get in line, I'm next for a rematch. Got that kid?" He shot a wink towards Robin. They all made her sick.

"If you want to fight I'd be happy to put you in your place. I was being nice before while I waited for meat to come and use her as leverage, that won't happen again."

"Tough talk kid. You know I destroyed your brother the other day. I doubt I'll have any problems with you." He smirked, making her blood start to boil. Unlike her brother, she took taunts like that in stride.

"You think you won fairly? He clearly let you win cause he's your friend. Shameful. Tell me, how does it feel to know he gave you a handicap?" She shot back at him.

"Please, I beat him fair and square. If you want to see me and him go at it again your more then welcome to."

"Is that so?" Robin smirked, "You seem to have as much blood lust as I do, you would have made a fine agent for Father."

"What? Stop joking around!" He shouted,

"All you think about is fighting, she's got a good point." The other blonde with blue eyes and a long staff in her hand said, Ivory.

"Same to you pretty birdie. That and rumors." Chris commented.

"Don't get me started on you big boy." She replied.

"Speaking of big, Kay you should have seen Canary this morning. She was in rare form." He said while coving his mouth trying to hide his laugh.

"You shut your mouth metal head!"

"Sorry Chris, I was a bit busy this morning remember. Trying to get my Peach on." She said with a wink. "Let me guess," she turned towards Ivory, "the pretty birdie got in bed with the Spartan huh." Ivorys face turned red as she stabbed her staff into the Bullhead floor in a fit of rage. Her mouth opened but the speakers opened up.

"Approaching drop point one. We got AD towers up ahead, this is about as far as we can go without a cloak." A voice called out of the ships intercom.

"That's fine, we can cause a ruckus on the way there. Alright, play times over DICK. Kay, give us a storm." Destin ordered.

"I'm on it now boss." The blonde said as she exhaled smoke from her mouth and vanished into a cloud of dust that disappeared through the cracks in the walls of the ship. Somewhere above, thunder and lightning crackled loud and sharp. The pink leader donned his helmet and walked over to one of the doors. He touched the side of his helmet as if he was listening to something.

"Team Hammerhead is standing by, let's move!" He shouted as he slapped the button and the door slid open, revealing the night sky. A glowing blue rifle appeared in his left hand as he was the first to jump out, riding down on blue flames that shot out from the back of his intricate heavy armor, already firing down at targets below. "We got contacts! All Hunters fire at will!"

"Watch how a real Destroyer team gets down and dirty." The dark skinned one winked down at Robin as his body shivered and turned into a solid metal form as stepped off the edge and fell like a rock, creating a shockwave as he hit the floor that she could feel from the air. The bird faunus was next as her white angel like wings sprouted and curled back as she dove out into a glide. Opal now had a giant silver halberd in each hand as she looked outside of the Bullhead. Robin clipped her swords onto her belt and prepared.

"Remember what I told you."

"Your ass." Robin sneered.

"Good. Let us charge then." Opal jumped out and Robin followed suit, choosing to stay close from the start, there wasn't much she could do anyway, not yet at least. The rest had clearly already engaged the Shadow Guards stationed around the perimeter. Lightning and ice bolts were picking off stragglers the pink one missed as he charged forward and fired at Guards from afar, stabbing others who got to close with a blade protruding from his opposite wrist. The main door to the entrance about 30 meters away, began sliding down as Opal flung one of her Halberds at blinding speeds towards it half way down on her descent. It went out of sight as it blew through the void dust infused wall as if a heavy rock was thrown at a wet piece of paper.

Robin shot Fira up towards the bottom hull of the ship to slow her fall as she landed on a knee, Opal was already on two feet and waiting for her, her other Halberd in hand.

"They're taking point, let's pull up the rear for now, move!" Opal shouted as she started walking ahead, merely batting swords shot at her away with her halberd like it was nothing, twirling the giant heavy weapon around like it was as light as a feather.

The compound they were assaulting was standard to the others, four small but powerful air defense towers surrounded the main entrance which consisted of a medium sized hill with a large door on the front. Other then that nothing else could be seen. Most of it all was underground, Father did like staying underground and hidden so that was no surprise. While those ahead were ripping the Shadow Guards apart, Robin was forced to stay back with Opal, only watching from a distance as Chris would pick multiple Guards up and fling them in the air for either Kayreen or Ivory to pick off. Kayreen hurled lightning bolts at them causing them to explode, while Ivory would swoop down and drive her staff through their heads, or chest. The pink leader Destin was near Chris, working mainly as range with his rifle that was now glowing red. Every shot he took blasted the Guards to a thousand pieces, and each miss blew chucks out of the ground, clearly using some type of explosive dust for ammo. He was either staying close to Chris for protection, or the other way around, like the large metal brute actually needed it.

Robin felt eyes watching her as Opal sprung into action, charging to the left as she batted black soaring katanas out of the way, grabbed one and yanked.

"Take him!" Opal called out, but Robin already had Bandon unsheathed and aiming for the Guard Opal had yanked towards them, clearly not smart enough to let go of the sheath of his weapon. As he came near, his chest connected with the sharp tip of Bandon, driving deep through his body and out of the back. She pulled Bandon out and front flipped over his falling body. Even if it was only one, oh it sure felt good to kill something. She knew however the real fighting wouldn't start until they got inside, and her appetite was not satisfied quite yet.

Opal had a Guard in each hand, both were grabbing at there throats, powerless to stop the girl. She snapped their necks without a thought and tossed them aside like the garbage they were.

"Keep moving." She said, grabbing her halberd off the floor and continuing her trek forward.

"Perimeter Guards are down to half, got alot grouping near the entrance." Kayreen said over the radio,

"Reinforcements." Destin confirmed.

"Canary is moving up to intercept. Soften them up for me princess."

"Say no more!" A large blue bolt shot down from the sky and exploded in a cloud of blue near the main entrance as the ground slightly shook.

"Thanks princess, going melee." Ivory said as she dove towards her prey.

"We will assist." Opal said beside Robin. "Lets move whelp, double time." Welp... one day the brute would pay, but for now.

"On your ass brute." Opal grinned slightly as they continued forward. Coming near to the entrance Robin almost slipped and fell, the whole area now fully covered in ice, and a sea of Guards were trapped in it. Ivory was ruthlessly stabbing them one by one as well as shouting them to a million pieces. There had to be the least 30 of them, but it wasn't even a challenge. This was just weakness.

"Ivory," Opal called out, "continue to give us air support. We will handle this."

"These guys are min-"

"Ivory, you heard the lady." Destin said.

"This is bullshit!" Ivory called out as her back started to glow and she shot skyward. Mad cause she wasn't aloud to kill the trapped Guards, weak weak weak.

"She has issues." Robin commented.

"She seeks vengeance. She lost her real wings when you attacked our cafeteria with your legion." Opal replied. "We all lost something."

"Don't expect an apology." She muttered. Opal shook her head,

"I'm not. You were doing what you THOUGHT was right, under orders from MOTS. If only I could have been there that day. Now, taking them out one by one is pointless, and I did say destruction didn't I?" Opal said as she raised her halberd high above her head, then slammed the butt of it on the ground as hard as she could. In front of her the ground shook for a second then crumpled and caved in, sending all the Guards that were trapped in the ice plummeting down the abyss Opal had just created. Robin picked up the faint smell of more Guards. Bandon was instantly out as six Shadow Guards jumped her, finally.

"Traiiiitor. Traiiiitor. Traiiiitor." They all muttered as they closed in around her. Yes, surround me so I can slaughter you all, Robin thought to herself, her grin growing by the second. She noticed Opal watching from the corner of her eye, watching how she would react.

Robin let her strength flow to her legs as they all struck out. She front flipped and landed ontop of one with her legs wrapped around his neck. Fira shot out from the sheath on her belt, straight into a 2nd Guards face, that's one. Robin shifted her weight to her back as she fell over with the Guard still trapped between her legs. The other Guards attacked as she fell back, katanas missing her and stabbing through the Guards chest she was on top of, instantly killing it, there's two. Now on the floor she unsheathed both Bandon and Fira out, lighting up the fire dust in Fira as she spun as quick as she could, blades facing out. The rest of the Guards crumpled to the ground, now missing legs and their robes on fire.

"Weak." She twirled her swords around her fingers as the four heads rolled away and dissolved into ash, it was over as quickly as it started. Now this she was use to.

"Let us press on." Opal said while turning her back on Robin and making her way to the door, avoiding the large abyss. "Destin, Chris, come to the main entrance. We're pressing forward, and watch your step." Robin glanced ahead at the main door were a large crater now rested, at least 100 meters deep, destruction.

"Be there in a sec, Kay rest up. Ivory watch over her." Destin said.

"Rest up, pftt. Another weak one." Robin muttered.

"Yes." Opal said, "her power is so immense, she could destroy you with one attack. As powerful as she is however, they drain her quickly and she needs to replenish them." Opal said.

"What ever you want to tell yourself." Robin huffed. Destin and Chris both approached the two of them.

"Hammerhead this is Mako, we're moving in now. We have more reinforcements coming our way, you can begin infiltration now as you see fit."

"Thank's Mako, Hammerhead moving in now." She recognized Starks voice.

"So now the real fun begins huh?" Destin said as his glowing blue rifle grew into a larger bazooka looking type of weapon. "Let the destruction begin." He took aim down into the compound as Chris stepped up,

"What, no ladies first?" His helmeted head turned to face them as a red rocket like projectile spewed from the tip of his weapon riding red flames as it blasted into a wall some where causing a large explosion as a hot gust of wind hit them from inside the tunnel.

"Opps, sorry ladies. Looks like first blood will be mine."

"Don't worry, I was going to say ladies first as well. So it all worked out." Opal said with her eyes closed.

"And the Quake has a sense of humor, what's Remnant coming to now?" Chris teased as alarms started to sound off even louder.

"Now, let us continue." Opal said as she raised her Halberd and started forward, the rest following...

ARIEL:

She had seen and even felt Peach at work with her teleportation, but Sangria's was on a whole different level, both with pros and cons however as Peach used line of sight while Sangria used photos. Hero, Ariel, Peach and Pyrrha were now all holding hands as Sangria placed her her right hand on Hero's shoulder, her left hand had her scroll and her eyes were focused on it.

"Thank you for flying team ROSE, we hope you enjoyed your flight and would like to remind you that you all suck for leaving me behind and not being able to fight. Damn all Destroyer teams. Now get the hell out of our ship and don't come back ya hear! Except for you cute kitty." She winked at Hero and then there was darkness before Ariel could respond with a threat to the girls life. When Ariel opened her eyes she was in a whole different area, it was still dark as the lights were dimmed in the dusty smelling chamber they were now occupying.

"Team HARP, on my lead." Hero whispered beside her as he slowly started down the corridor. Ariel checked Trinket one last time before following in his wake. Hero shivered and held his hand up as he neared a corner. He quickly gripped Sunder on his belt as a Shadow Guard came around. *SHISH* Sunder flew out and stabbed deep into the Guards head, falling to the floor already dead before it could even react. He waved his hand forward and turned down the hall the Guard had come from as he slid Sunder back into it's sheath. Down the dark hallway was a bright light coming out from a doorway off to the right.

"There." Hero whispered, "That's the control room with an observation deck, we can use to get down to the main shaft." The rumble of machinery grew louder as they neared the door, as did the vibrations in the floor. There was something else, the closer they came to the door the more she had this strange pulsing feeling in the back of her head. Ariel spared a glance behind her and Peach and Pyrrha who were close behind her and moving silently. Infiltration wasn't really there thing but at least they knew how to keep quiet.

Hero stopped at the entrance and stuck his finger on the bottom of the doorway. He pulled it back and held up five fingers. He pointed at Trinket in her hand as he grabbed both of his Katanas on his belt, his thumbs hovering over the triggers on his sheaths. Ariel focused her aura outwards as Trinket rose into the air and stopped just short of the door. Hero slowly took a deep breath, then nodded. He closed his eyes as he dove into a roll, Ariel fast on her feet behind him to get a clear look into the room to have a decent shot of hitting something. Both of Hero's katanas shot out and found there marks as Ariel split Trinket into two spears and used her aura to hurl them towards two Guards seated at terminals in the bright room, too slow to react, her spears were already deep inside there heads. As the final one rose from his chair, it's head was taken off as a circular like saw flew through his neck and crashed into the glass barrier in front of the room. Ariel glanced behind her again to see Peach standing in the doorway with her long sword pointed toward the Shadow Guard missing a head as he crumpled back into his chair.

"Peach, Pyrrha, keep this room secure. Me and Ari will be going down and placing the charges."

"Done." Peach said as she took the backpack she was wearing off and tossed it to Hero. She slapped her wrist as her shield flew back towards her and she grabbed it as it approached.

"I could have taken him." Ariel commented.

"I know, but then I would have missed out on the fun." She said with a smirk. Fun Peach said, something Rouge would have said as well.

"This is it." Hero said, standing near the large glass window. Ariel made her way over to him and looked down through the glass. About midway down in the deep cavern were giant black rocks the size of Bullheads with mining machines and drones working all over them. Smaller drones were slowly using superheated black blades to chop off pieces that fell onto conveyer belts littered across the cavern.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting all of this." Pyrrha commented. "If I'm being honest, I must say it is a little breath taking." Ariel nodded.

"One of the most rarest types of dust in all of Remnant, and here lies tons of it."

"It makes me wonder why it's not main stream." Peach said.

"From my understanding, the refining process takes months. Not to mention it's nearly impossible to cut. Some was found but it was said that it was not worth the effort to break down. The cost is too great." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha is correct. The process is slow, being void dust is highly indestructible. It takes alot of void dust itself just to cut any void dust. No one has the proper tools. Not to mention he has been controlling the void mines for thousands of years, you may as well have called void dust non exsistent. This is one of the bigger mines which is why we came in more then one group. Over here." He hit a button on one of the terminals that brought up a hologram of the deep cavern of the mine with eight long pillars along the walls. "These are the support beams for the cavern, we take these out and the whole place will collapse. Since Ariel can fly more or less, and I can grapple to the beams, me and her will do the planting."

"How do you plan on getting in there?" Pyrrha asked. Hero nodded towards Ariel.

"As Goodwitch mentioned, some good old ice dust. Would you please?" He asked.

"I'd be delighted to my love." She changed the dust type in Trinket to ice and covered the entire glass in a thick sheet of it. With two twitches of her fingers she split Trinket in two and the dust chambers spun and engaged the yellow dust. Both started to spark as she flung them into the ice, and she closed her fists quick and hard. The tips of the trident spears erupted in sparks and electricity as the ice, and glass around them shattered and blew outward down into the depths of the mines. The damp dank and musty smell from inside poured into the room through the now shattered glass. Ariel pinched her nose as she called her weapons back to her side. Hero stepped up onto the terminal and looked down into the abyss. He turned and held his hand out.

"Shall we?"

PEACH:

Hero leaped over the edge while Ariel gathered her dust under her feet and soared after him, both disappeared over the edge as they went to work. Peach turned to face the door, Pyrrha was on the left of the doorway with her back to the wall.

"Hey, Peach." Pyrrha whispered while waving her over. "Everything seems quiet on our end. It seems our little distraction is working."

"Im sure they're having a blast out there, and I'm stuck guarding a control room... no offense."

"None taken!" She said with a smile. "I know what you mean. I don't like sitting around much either quite frankly. Unlike, my mother."

"Your mother? What does she do?"

"She's actually coming here soon, to Vale I mean. But you can't tell Ariel, it's a surprise." Peach resisted the urge to tilt her shades down at Pyrrha before she questioned her. Okay urge gone,

"Surprise for what?" She asked

"Oh forgive me," Pyrrha blushed, "My mother is a Royal Guard for the head of the ruling council of Mistral, or formally known as the Queen of Mistral. She is a Royal Sentinel, commander of the Royal Guards."

"No, way. Your mom works for, Ariel's mom?"

"That's it, she's a proud and loyal body guard for her Highness."

"Not a position easily attained I'd guess."

"Not at all, she takes great pride in all of her accomplishments, always pushing me to be the best that I can be." Pyrrha said with a wide smile, no doubt prideful of her mother.

"If Ariel is to take her spot at some point, who would guard her, your mother?" Peach asked,

"Well, that's far into the future hopefully. It could be, but the Queen chose my mother personally."

"That's impressive."

"Isn't it though?"

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something Pyrrha, if you don't mind."

"Oh? No I don't mind at all, ask away."

"Thanks. Well I was curious as to why you volunteered to join with me as my temporary partner." Pyrrha's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Well, I suppose it's actually quite simple in a way. While there are a few reasons, one is if not for Jaune, I doubt I would still be alive today. I owe him my life."

"Do you really? I thought it was always you protecting and saving him." Pyrrha giggled in her hand at the remark.

"At first perhaps, your brother always did get himself into trouble. But as he grew he became much stronger. I'm sure you know about the incident three years ago in Beacon." Peach nodded, "Well I was, defeated, by the one known as Cinder Fall, the main instigator behind all of the chaos. I tried to face her alone, and I failed. From what I was told, in the wake of all the chaos, Ruby joined with Jaune, Ren, and Nora and set off to find the truth, more clues about the attacks as well as the others behind it that were working in the shadows. In the end, they learned that I wasn't actually dead, but my aura had transcended and was trapped. When they eventually disposed of Cinder, they were able to release my aura. And well, here I am. Another reason is, well call me old fashioned, but one day I'd hope to marry your brother. I feel it, proper for me to get closer, and also seek approval from his family." Pyrrha blushed slightly and fidgeted, instantly making Peach weak in the knees. "I've yet to meet your parents, and well, you're his first family member I've been able to meet. When Jaune told me his youngest sister was coming to Beacon, well," she blushed again, "it became hard to sleep, I was so excited! Oh I'm so embarrassed!" She covered her mouth, while Peach stood in shock and silence.

"M-ME?" Peach stuttered, "Im sure it was the other way around. To be honest, I applied to Beacon solely for you. Your the reason I want to become a Huntress. I've never met someone so deadly, yet so kind. You never look down on people, considering how amazing you are, your kind and caring, I can't think of one negative thing about you." At this moment, Pyrrha bravely held eye contact, even though her cheeks were redder then her crimson red hair. "Not to mention you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, don't tell Kay I said that."

"Achooo!" Kayreen sneezed and wiped her nose,

"Quiet dust head, we're suppose to be hiding out." Ivory scolded,

"Sorry, I just had, the most, weirdest, chill..."

If possible, Pyrrha blushed even harder, and broke eye contact slightly,

"I would never have been a good fit for you though." Peach looked away, "Im more like fan girl than anything. But Jaune on the other hand, you two make the perfect fit. Your both extremely humble, and put others before yourself. There is no man luckier then my brother is. Hell, I wish you would marry me instead of him."

"I beg your pardon??" Pyrrha asked with raised eyebrow, which Peach ignored,

"But I couldn't be happier for him, for you both. I can't wait to be able to call you my sister. That would be... That would be... well, just damn amazing. I'd welcome you into our family with open arms." Pyrrha offered a warm smile, "I'm a firm believer in Arkos, that shit had set sail." Pyrrha cocked her head to the left,

"Arkos? What does our team attack name have to do with ships?" Peach giggled softly,

"Everything. Arkos is only my favorite ship out there, but in any event, I'd love having you as a sister." Pyrrha still had confusion written on her face, but she offered a warm smile.

"Thanks Peach, that's really kind of you to say. But you know Jaune better than me, that may be a long time coming before he ever asks me to marry him." Both girls broke out in a gentle laugh,

"Well your right about that. We're going to have to light a fire under his butt. On second thought, I can see you popping the question to him." Pyrrha laughed again, this time louder as she covered her mouth.

"You know, I think you may be right." They both chuckled again. "So, could I ask you for a favor Peach?"

"Of course you can, only if I can call you big sis?" Pyrrha looked up at Peach and giggled softly, "Big little sis?" Peach corrected with a grin towards the smaller woman.

"I think Big sis is just fine. But," Pyrrha put her finger to her lip, "I want to know more of what he was like as a kid." Peach whipped her scroll out,

"Oh I got embarrassing photos, did you know he was so cute that our older sisters use to dress him up as a girl!" Peach exclaimed,

"Ohhhhhhh let me see!" Pyrrha squealed as Peach opened up her scroll to expose her older brother Jaune in all his glory...

ROBIN:

Robin pushed the fallen Guard off of her blade as it collapsed to the floor. She brought Bandon up over her head to block a sword coming down on her as Fira shot out behind her, stabbing deep into another Guards chest. Two Guards slammed into the wall a few feet away at bone crunching speeds, their necks completely broken. This distracted the Guard who she was holding off with Bandon, allowing her to whip Fira around and take its head clean off. So far there plan had been going as planned, they were causing chaos as the infiltration team planted charges.

A Shadow Guard came flying towards Robin as she lifted both her katanas and slashed outwards, cutting the body in half as it passed her. Opal stood across from her with a grin on her lips and another Shadow Guard trapped in her grip. She dropped his limp body as an explosion erupted behind her and Chris came flying out riding a stream of smoke.

"Watch your aim pink dick!" He called out as he landed hard. Destin saluted and the large rocket launcher affixed to his arm shrunk into a smaller rifle.

"Your suppose to be indestructible."

"Don't mean you gotta blow me to shit fool, your worse then Kay." Destin grabbed his chest like he was hurt as he fired his rifle twice with one hand without looking and scored two head shots.

"Low blow man."

"Deal with it kid."

"Not a kid." The pink one said as he batted more blades away, bringing his foot up as it connected with the jaw of someone who was not a Shadow Guard. "Who the hell is this guy?" Destin asked as about 20 meters down the hallway gun fire erupted.

"Take cover!" Opal called out as they all dropped and found something to hide behind as the few mini guns spat fire at them.

"I got this girlies." Chris said as he charged down the hall, dust bullets effortlessly bouncing off of his body. The firing rate intensified as he lifted his hand up to shield his face as he sped towards them. As he neared them, he reached out for the tripod holding one of the turrets and flung it behind him as the gunner behind it cowered in fear, his buddies near him trying to train their own turrets on him as he repeated the process.

"Look." Robin and Opal both turned to face Destin who was now standing over the body of the soldier he had taken out. He was wearing black armor with a red patch on his shoulder. He was also wearing a black mask with with four horizontal eye slots.

"Black Venom. Opzin mentioned we may run into them." Opal commented. Robin walked over to Destin and the fallen man as she reached down and ripped his mask off. To her surprise it was actually a girl, a faunus with purple hair, blue eyes and two cat ears.

"What should we do with her?" Destin asked.

"Simple." Robin said as she unsheathed Bandon, bringing the hilt slightly over her head to impale the girl. "Any ally to Father is an enemy to me and Stark."

"No, please don't! I didn't have a choice!" Robin narrowed her eyes down as her hand shot down just as Opal reached out and slapped the weapon from her hand. Robin snapped her head around to gaze at Opal whose eyes were closed.

"You still have much to learn whelp. We're going to blow this place, I suggest you get out. You can run out on your own two feet, or I can drag your limp body out. Decide now." The girls eyes widened as she scrambled to her feet and made a mad dash down the hallway she came from, nearly tripping over her own two feet. "Rule number two, we don't kill anyone unless it is a Grimm. You failed this test whelp."

"She was-"

"Hey princesses, are we doing this?" Chris called out further down the hall, his broad sword trained on the five Venom members that were now kneeling before him in surrender.

"Let us continue." Opal said, leading them towards Chris.

"Well, we didn't plan on prisoners. Plan?" Destin asked.

"Either they leave peacefully, or I'll put them down and you and Chris can carry them out."

"Great..." Chris muttered. Opal stopped and glared at both Robin and Chris.

"Our job above all is to protect the people of Remnant, no matter who they are. All life is important, be it friend or foe. It's what being a Huntress is about. Chris Carmelo if you have a problem with that you can wait on the Bullhead and start looking for a new job. And Robin, I know worse things then pain I can do to deal with you, but out of respect for your brother I will not... for now. Don't test me child. Now, you two will do as you are told and we will continue the mission as I see fit. Do I make myself clear?" Chris's mouth opened as Destin shook his head.

"Yeah.. crystal clear, officer Daichi."

"Good. Now," she turned to face the five members. "Will you leave peacefully, or will I be dragging you out?" The first one spoke up,

"You do what you want. Lord Bal is not kind to traitors who turn there back on there people." He retorted as he lifted his mask up slightly and a glob of spit shot from his mouth. Robin didn't flinch, twitch or blink as it stuck to the side of her cheek. Instead she grinned as she used her left finger to wipe it off and slip it in her mouth.

"That's... just plain gross..." Destin said as all eyes were on her face, just as she had hoped.

"Filthy as eve-" *SHISH* "ARRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The man cried out as Opals hand was instantly around Robins throat, but it was already to late. Bandon was stabbed between his legs, into the floor down to the hilt. Between his legs as in she impaled his-

"God... damn... Nutcracker 10 point O." Chris commented as he looked away from the blood now ozing from the man on the floor as he continued to cry out in agony.

"What did I just get finished telling you?!" Opal shouted at Robin, the first time she heard the girl raise her voice in anger.

"You said we don't kill." Robin replied calmly as she narrowed her eyes back down at the solider, "he'll live. And now I've made an example of him. Do the rest of you have anything else to say?" Opal turned her head back down towards the rest if them as their eyes were trained on the sword stuck in there comrade. There mouths were wide open and they were trembling.

"That's not how I operate."

"Well its how I do, I'm a killer get used to it." Opal sighed as she released her grip around her neck. "Lets get something straight, I'm no traitor. Neither am I a slave or a puppet to anyone." She shot Opal a quick glance. "No more lies, no more bullshit." Robin had spent her 12 years on Remnant being used as a tool, no more.

"I'm pretty sure if Hero was here he would tell you to watch your mouth kid, but lets stay focused here." Destin commented as the sounds of rushing foot steps became heard not to far ahead. Opal lifted her halberd and flung it down the hall. Sounds of it crashing into flesh as well as through a wall could be heard throughout the dark hallway.

"Geez, lets hope those were Guards and not these cheap ass imitation white fang soldiers." Chris said.

"We'll find out soon enough. Let's move." Opal ordered, taking the lead down the hall.

"We're close to the storage room. If we're lucky, we will find a few cases of void dust that is supposed to be shipped out." Robin said,

"Good. We will take what we can carry and blow the rest." Opal replied, looking down at the smooshed Shadow Guards her Halberd had taken care of, picking the giant weapon up and continuing her trek forward.

"Aww, I want some for myself." Destin complained.

"Don't let Kay get her hands on some, she will become invincible and start throwing out challenges to everyone." Chris teased.

"Not to mention she might find some dirty new prank to pull with the stuff."

"Prank?" Robin asked.

"What, you don't know what pranks are? Jokes you play on your friends for some laughs." Destin explained as Robin shook her head.

"The Dust is for the defense of Vale, not our own personal use." Opal scolded.

"Killjoy..." Chris mumbled. "Your telling me you don't want to get your hands on some void dust?"

"Why would I when I have something a more powerful, such as silver dust. Chris, plant charges along the walls as we go please, make sure to set the back up timer."

"Yes mam officer Daichi mam..." Chris mumbled, falling behind as he started to dig through a bad slung over his left shoulder, pulling out small circular devices. "Don't start any fighting without me girlies."

Robin fell in step beside the brute Opal as she started to turn the corner.

"This way is-" she felt a hand on her shoulder abruptly pull her backwards as a black katana blasted past, just inches away from her face, slicing off a strand of her scarlet red hair. Her eye quickly glanced at a armored pink hand on her shoulder, making her blood boil that he quite frankly, just saved her life. Being in a group had it's distractions,

"High Proctor!" A pleased voice called out down the hall as at least 30 dark robed figures appeared, the front ranks hands were glowing different colors as they prepared to use different ranged dust attacks.

"They talk?" Chris questioned.

"You have committed high treason against Lord Bal, your own father who gave you life. You have also betrayed all of us, you are a disgrace and hereby stripped all ranks, and, your title of Nakamura." The leader who wore a dark blue robe, one of the monks, pulled out a long black odachi and got into a fighting stance, reminding her of the Lord Commander. "The price for your treason is a thousand deaths. Come silently, or be taken by force. Either way, you will be purged with the rest of Remnant."

"Royal Guards, and High Monk Arcangel, what a pleasure. Head trainer of iaijutsu for the Royal Guards." Robin said.

"I what su?" Destin asked. Robin let out a sigh,

"Elite combative sword drawing art that he is a master of. Basically he can kill you in the blink of an eye if your not careful. Also, one of my former mentors." Robin affirmed. "Finally, a worthy challenge."

Opal picked up her Halberd and nodded with her eyes closed,

"Agreed. I'm hoping they are as formidable as I've been told. I'll have nothing less!" She shouted as she was instantly charging at full speed, twirling her halberd Rory to ward off their attacks, Robin half a step behind the brute, both katanas already drawn...

HERO:

Hero strapped the final charge onto the last pillar he was working up, glancing down at Ariel who was floating back up on a small dust cloud towards him from placing her final charges as well. He was standing on Sunder and Thunder which were lodged horizontally into the pillar itself. He pressed a few buttons on the charge, setting the back up timer in case the remote detonation failed.

"Its been quiet." Ariel commented, "Other than the loud machines that is." She reached out with her hand to him,

"Maybe for once we will catch a break with no last second surprises hmm?" He replied, grabbing her hand as she pulled him close and tight, wrapping both arms from behind around his midsection.

"Don't jinx us love, things are never quite so simple."

"Tell me about it..." he muttered, reaching out and pulling his katanas out of the pillar and sliding them back into their sheaths as Ariel lifted them both back up towards the hole they used to enter into the deep shaft.

"I'm dying to take some of the dust around here, there's so much of it."

"If you can fit some into your pouches go for it, I won't stop you. I'm sure you will be able to do some real good with some."

"Well then say no more HARP leader." She opened her palm as a black dust crystal soared into her hand. She stuffed it in her belt pouch before they reached the top. "Rather small, but it will do for now. Next time let's do the pick up and the other team can plant charges. I'm in need of some dust."

"What is this?" A voice said from above them, sticking her head through the blasted window now grinning down at the two. "Ariel doing the carrying now? How cute." Hero shot Peach a grin.

"What can I say, she swept me off my feet." Peach giggled before retracting her head.

"If there was ever a cheesy line..." He heard her say. He reached up and grabbed the ledge as a soft and strong hand gripped his, pulling him up through the hole. "It's been silent up here, I suggest we get moving while it's still like this."

"I agree." Once fully up and in, Hero turned and offered Ariel his hand. She grabbed it with a smile and he lifted her up and through the hole. She quickly went into his arms as he pulled her up and she quickly kissed his lips before blushing and leaping off of the computer console they were standing on. It was like her to steal a kiss from time to time.

"Good to have you two back." Pyrrha who was standing by the door said, offering them a warm bright smile.

"Thanks, I assume everything up here went well."

"It did, nice and quiet. We were able to have a nice conversation while waiting for the two of you."

"Good, and thanks for having our backs." He said with nod, quickly checking his scroll. "Lets move, we need to meet up with team Mako now, they shouldn't be to far." Hero made his way over to Pyrrha and the door, right hand on his weapon as he stuck two fingers outside into the hall. He nodded, pulling his hand back and waved it forward as he turned back into the hallway.

As the four of them made there way around the complex, they faced little to no resistance, only a handful of Shadow Guards stood in there way throughout. Mako must have been doing there job to the letter. Upon turning down another corner Hero could pick up the faint sound of combat. Feeling a slight change in air pressure, he could now see it.

"Lets pick it up." He said as he quickened his pace.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"Team Mako is up ahead, against a surprisingly large number of Royal Guards."

"Royal..." Peach muttered as she charged passed Hero at full speed.

"Peach wait!" Pyrrha called out after her. Hero put his hand out to stop the raise of Ariel's Trinket that was already glowing blue with dust.

"PEACH!" He shouted, just loud enough for her to hear and know he was serious. It worked as she froze in place and turned her head back slightly as he came up beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her body trembling. He then glanced at her hand and noticed her knuckles were white from from holding her sword in a death grip. "Peach, don't lose your head. We all feel the same but you need to stay focused, okay?" Her only reply was her blue eyes moved from looking forward, to up at him, though they were still slightly hidden behind her shades.

Hero reached for a small white orb on his belt as he started forward again, he could tell the fighting was just beyond the large door ahead of them.

"Lets be smart about this, I'm going to give us cover." Hero thumbed the activation switch as he slapped the door panel, exposing them to the hallway ahead and the sea of Guards that were attacking ahead of them. One Guard quickly snapped his head around but it was already to late as the orb went soaring from Heros hand and crashed into another's back, exploding in a brilliant cloud of thick white smoke and dust. "Peach, Pyrrha, take the outter ranks, me and Ariel are going to the middle. Spare no one, show no mercy." Hero said, already charging towards the confused and obscured Guards, his team right behind him.

From his belt clip he pointed Sunder towards the ceiling overhead of all the Guards while grabbing Ariels hand and pulling her in close against his chest. He fired his sword out as it stuck into the ceiling and lifted him and Ariel into the air up and over the unsuspecting Royal and Shadow Guards who were still lost in the smoke cloud. A fork of lightning dust flashed below their bodies, so close that the sting of its heat penetrated the thin cloth of his robes. He twisted away to make sure he got the edge of it and Ariel was safely away. Twisting into another whorl, his wrist spun almost on its own accord as he swung Thunder around to catch the next random bolt that arched towards them.

Hero and Ariel landed in a area fairly clear of the smoke, surrounded by 10 Royal Guards who all focused on first his face, their wide eyes betraying the confusion and alarm they felt at seeing him deliberately jump into the heart of a Royal Guard mob. Along with Royal Guards, there were also Shadow Guards in the mix coming from everywhere, crawling beneath the deck gratings, dropping down from the large pipes in the ceiling, darting between pillars and doorways. Clearly Robins team had walked into a ambush and their infiltration plan had fallen into chaos.

Normally it would have been hard, but there was the fact Hero trained his entire life against the Guards father chose to employ. To him and Robin of course, this was just another day of training.

Hero leapt over an incoming leg slash, then dropped his attacker with a snap kick to the temple. He blocked a strike at his neck with Sunder and, now in the air, turned his jump into a cartwheel. Shooting Thunder from the hilt to trip up two Shadow Guards, he switched to a two handed gripped on Sunder as he landed in their midst. He stomped the first one in the neck and jammed Sunder through the chest of another, then pulled off a small orb from his belt and thumbed it on as he dropped it onto the floor beneath him near his feet. However, this one was red and started beeping the instant it hit the floor, three seconds, the melee went still as he began to count.

One, the Guards all looked down at the orb, not sure if he was crazy, stupid, or brave as they noticed the arming light blinking red. They looked back at him with wide eyes, then spun and tried to hurl themselves away to avoid the blast radius.

Two, Hero caught the grenade on the toe of his boot and kicked it towards the largest group that attempted to flee, also where a fresh stream of Shadow Guards were climbing into view.

Three, just as it exploded, Ariels Trident crashed into the floor behind him, creating a 360 degree stone wall around them to act as a shield from the blast. The instant she dropped the stone barrier Hero could feel the heat from the blast, as well as the smell of charred flesh and cloth. Hero activated the yellow dust in his katana Thunder and caught the lightning on it that was thrown from surviving Guards. He noticed others were writhing on the floor in pain missing limbs, others were dead and were slowly evaporating into dust.

Ariel split Trinket in two and hurled it towards the Guards, a futile attempt as they could easily block it with dust or their own void dust katanas, but they couldn't block her spears and Hero at the same time. As the first Royal Guard was focused on blocking the spears attack, Hero was wielding Sunder with two hands, one on the hilt and the other on the pommel of it as he drove the black blade up and through the Guards head. He rolled to the left, swinging Sunder in a long hard arc that toppled two more Guards, now legless. As close and disoriented as they were, the Guards were not able to use dust attacks and the surprise they had sprung on them had worked perfectly, though it didn't last forever.

Hero looked up as a black blade neared the top of his head, but before it hit, the ground below it erupted and he was shot towards the ceiling riding a pillar of ice, smashing him flat, or maybe blasting him through the ceiling into another chamber at least. Hero could not tell for at the same time two random Guards crashed through the ice pillar at bone crunching speeds, scattering icicles around as it shattered to the floor.

Hero sensed enemies from above, causing him to look up at the three Guards looking down from a ledge getting ready to spring into action. He nudged Ariel and a second later the floor underneath him erupted as he rose riding up on a ice pillar towards the new comers.

Two of the Guards spun to defend themselves, but Sunder was already coming down, severing the first ones sword arm at the elbow. He caught a glimpse of the next ones blade curving down towards his leg and flipped his own down to block it... but, before he had firm footing, he felt his foot sliding on the ice. The next instant he was plummeting towards the ground with a Guard pressed against him, void katana to void katana as he fell. Hero managed to fire off Thunder towards the ceiling seconds before he would have hit the floor, which twisted him around so he handed ontop of the Guard with his back to it, though the other with the missing arm came falling ontop of him.

Thankfully he was prepared for that as Sunder was pointing up and the Guard impaled himself as he landed ontop of Hero, blasting the wind from his chest as the heavy Guard landed on him. He brought his blade up, splitting the Guard like a banana peel to get him off, while driving his elbow down into the ribs of the one below him and snapping his head back into its face. He felt his nose shatter, then rolled to his side, taking its head off as he got to his feet.

Hero caught a glimpse of agony as he dove to the left, an instant later he felt a sharp sting in his chest as he twisted and landed at Ariels feet. Looking down he noticed his robe slowly turning red, a small skinny black dagger that was thrown and meant for his partner was sticking out near his ribs. Ariels eyes were black and wide, raging with anger as Hero got back to his feet, getting into a defensive position infront of his partner. He would not allow her to suffer again for him not being by her side, it was just job to protect her.

"Arrggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Both of her hands flew up as void swords all around him soared towards the ceiling, some Guards were still holding them, most now weapon less as they all slid out of their sheaths and dove for their former owners heads, killing most. Yellow arcs of lightning then danced around her fingertips as she lashed out a second time. It was like a chain reaction as they were hit with the yellow dust, one Guard was hit, then the arc of lightning jumped to another, then another, until all convulsed from electrocution, and five seconds later they all exploded into dust. At least 20 Guards now all dead and the area around them clear for the moment. "Hero!" She rushed over to his side and helped him stand, offering her arm for support.

"I'm fine, just ice it for now please." Worry written all over her face, she nodded. He ripped out the small black dagger with a grunt as blue dust now danced around Ariels finger tips and she pressed it to his wound, sealing it as his aura healed it as well. "You should have saved me some." He said with a smile, as she let out a weak chuckle, even now Guards ahead started to regroup and press forward towards the two.

"Don't worry," she smiled back and laid a hand on his cheek, "I'm nearly out of dust, so they're all yours my love." He laid a hand on Sunder as he willed the pain away, catching a quick breeze from behind made him slacking his grip on his weapon however.

Two shields, one white and saw like, the other gold and red flew by overhead. The white one cut through a Guards head taking it clean off and stuck into a Guard behind it, while the other plowed through four Guards like dominos, knocking them all back. Peach came twirling overhead next, along with Pyrrha who hit the floor in a roll then got back to her feet and both warriors charged the enemy. Peaches arm, holding her long sword behind and low in a two handed grip, went back as if she was about to throw a bowling ball before she neared the first Guard then appeared behind it, lifting it off of the floor as her long sword pierced clean through from just between his legs and up through it's head. Pyrrha launched her spear at a Guards face, rolled as he fell back and called her spear back to her hand and switched it into its sword form in the middle of her second roll. She came up in a high slash, tearing another Guard in half from his left knee to his right shoulder. Her sword spun around as it changed into a rifle *BANG BANG BANG* and three more Guards dropped with smoking holes in there heads.

Peach called her saw shield back, stuck it on the end of her sword and fired it back out. With one hand out, Pyrrha guided it around infront of them, taking off one, three, no seven heads clean off, as Peach was suddenly behind them all, hacking them to bits. Peach lifted another Guard off his feet as she impaled it, while coming out of another roll, *BANG BANG* Pyrrha dropped another two Guards going in for a strike at Peaches back. Peach dropped low and spun, swinging her sword in a wide arc as she took off legs, then jammed her sword down into one Guards chest, then smashed the others face flat with her right boot. Pyrrha drove her spear through two Guards that were stuck on the floor limbless.

A small explosion erupted in front of the two warrior females, and Hero made out the shilloette of Destin, some large weapon in his hand.

"Took you guys long enough!" He shouted out. "Ladies." He nodded as Peach and Pyrrha ran past him and continued there onslaught of the Shadow Guards. Behind him, the hall was empty, the remains of the Guards evaporating into dust. Ahead of Pyrrha and Peach was Chris fighting, hand to sword and sword to sword with the Guards.

Beyond Chris, Hero could see Robin and Opal who were both locked in a fierce battle with a blue robed monk, one he instantly recognized as Arcangel, his former trainer who use to wake him up with a shock stick each morning before setting off on his hallway ambushes.

Both Robin and Opal went into attack at the same time while he removed his long black odachi from its blue sheath, three times the length of Hero's own katana, and slashed sideways at Opal. Not a very good choice for close combat, but Arcangel worked his sword with perfect finesse, as if the long weapon was just an extension of his body. Opal blocked with her giant silver halberd but was pushed back by the sheer force of power behind his swing, leaving streak like holes in the floor where Opals feet were as she was pushed back at least 20 feet. At the same time, Robins sword Bandon came down in a hard chop for his face. He managed to catch her sword with both of his hands, stopping them in place as it caused a shock wave, let go and swung his wrist to block a strike at his legs from Robins other sword Fira.

This was one of the top monks in Father's arsenal, he was not to be taken lightly. He was much faster then both Robin and Hero put together. He was truly Father's right hand agent and trainer. Robin moved in for another lightning fast strike which he was able to move aside of. His knee came up under Robins chest, she would have shot through the ceiling from the force, had he not brought both hands down hard on the back of her head sending her back down to the floor in a loud crash, causing a crater in the floor. Hero noticed Robins eyes bulge out of there sockets as she crashed into the floor, no doubt winded. Half a second later Opal landed infront of Robin with her halberd coming down to squish Arcangel. He jumped back as her weapon smashed into the floor, causing the entire complex to rumble as if if a earth quake was going off, and leaving a giant hole in the floor in front of her. Arcangel took a step back and offered a slight grin,

"Opal Daichi, you have great strength. Sad you waste it as a puny huntress. You could be so much more, at Lord Baal's side of course." Hero knew the only way to stop him would to at least make it four on one... or...

"Ari!" Hero called out as he charged, making his way past Pyrrha and Peach who were still gaining there balance from the mini earthquake that just went off. "Give me that sword!" As Hero shot passed Chris he noticed the long black sword fly from Arcangels hands as if it was pulled by an invisible hand. Opal instantly went in for another attack as his hands went up.

"Nice try." He called out as his hands fell, along with Opal who fell on her knees, Hero as well dropped to his knees. "Impressive. No one has ever been able to disarm me and force me to use my powers. No matter." He walked over to Robin and glanced over at Hero. "Maybe this might ring a bell and make you remember who really has the power here." He lifted his boot up, and stomped down on Robins spine, twice, so hard it sent shockwaves over towards him and the crater she was in deepened, dust and debris coming up from under her as he brought his foot back and swung it towards her chest, sending her plummeting through the wall across the hallway, spitting out dust and chunks of concrete, cement and the black obsidian father used to line his walls with. As tough as the walls were meant to be, they shattered as she went through it, her aura flashing red as she crashed through, leaving Hero to wonder if on the other side she was even still alive.

Hero looked up into the sea blue eyes of the robbed monk, who was now standing over him as two Royal Guards flanked him,

"It was a bold move coming here Stark, very bold indeed. Make no mistake, you all are nothing but insects, a mere nuisance." No matter how hard Hero fought, he couldn't move a single muscle in his body. "Don't struggle, your dealing with my gravity shift. It's no use boy."

"Suck on this!" A strained female voice called out behind the trio. As if in slow motion, Arcangel bent over as if to touch his toes, his cold dark face inches away from Heros, so close he could feels the man's breath on him as a silver halberd flew over his back, dragging two Royal Guards in its flight path.

"Tsk." Was all he said as he straightened up and turned his head around to look back at Opal, who was now on one knee, slowly getting back to her feet. "Impressive, but futile." His head turned back toward Hero. "Take your spoils boy, it will mean nothing when the time comes. I'll be seeing you soon." He held his hand out as his odachi soared back into his grip. "But not without a parting gift." All Hero seen was a black flash from his wrist as his left cat ear fell silent and he felt a warm liquid dripping down the side of his head. Arcangel smirked down at him, "One tail gone, now one ear. Next time I'll take the other, along with your life."

"You... talk to.. much..." Hero muttered, though his chest and lungs felt like they were on fire and were about to implode from the pressure.

"Heh." There was an explosion above him that rained down debris, forcing Hero to shut his eyes, thankfully the gravity around him returned to normal and he was able to shield his face. He half opened a eye to gaze in front of him, Arcangel was gone.

"Robin!" He shouted as he got back up to his feet, adrenaline coursing through his body as he darted towards the hole in the wall. Opal stepped out cradling Robins limp form in her arms. "Robin!"

"Bro...brother..." Opal turned towards Hero and held her out towards him.

"She's seems to be fine. She has the most powerful will I've ever seen." Hero sheathed his weapons and reached out to take her in his own arms.

"I... hate that bastard... I cant, feel my body..." her eyes closed tightly, then she opened them and scanned his face. "Your... ear." Hero had almost forgotten, finally rubbing his wet cheek and glanced at his hand that was thick with red blood,

"It's no matter, as long as your safe."

"But-"

"Shhhhh." He cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Did you... get him?"

"He got away." Opal responded for him, forcing Hero back in the moment. He turned his head to see everyone behind him, black crates in there hands, and Ariel silently shedding tears as she used ice dust on the side of his head. Had he not noticed? It was then he felt the sharp sting where his left cat ear was, or use to be.

"Our extraction should be here any second now." Opal said as she closed her scroll down, and two seconds later, Sangria appeared beside them.

"Damn, you guys got fucked up huh."

"Do your job. Your not here for jokes, grab the dust." Opal scolded,

"Yes sir Officer Daichi sir." She said with a weak salute as she walked over to the stack of crates and sent them away, pulling out what looked like a protein bar and devouring it in one single bite. "Would suck if I left you all here and took the dust huh, heh. Gather in close kiddies. Density, Officer lady, and colossus are first." They all laid a hand on her shoulder as she sent them away. "I take it you two wanted to stay together, maybe crowded but whatever. Hold on." Pyrrha, Peach, Ariel and Hero all placed a hand on Sangrias shoulder as she again focused in on her scroll. Two seconds later he was standing inside the rumbling cabin of the Ebonys Bullhead.

"Took you guys long enough, having all the..." Ochre commented before looking over at Robin who was in his arms. "Is she..."

"Aww the bimbo cares?" Sangria said while making her way over to the cabin door that led to the cockpit.

"She'll be, okay." Hero replied, taking a seat, his arms still wrapped around Robin as he pulled her closer to him. Ariel sat next to him and started tending to his wound, while Pyrrha and Peach both took a seat opposite from them. He looked back down at Robin, her red eyes were staring back up at him, trembling. It was almost like he remembered, only she had gotten so much bigger since then. He lifted his hand but hesitated an inch from her cheek. Her red glaring gaze closed as her head slightly leaned into his hand and he ran the back of his hand against her cheek. Then traced his finger along the scar on her face that ran from left eye to her right cheek. "It's... so good to have you here with me. Words can't express how much I've longed to have you by my side. I'll never leave you again. I'm, so sorry I ever did."

"And I... won't mistrust you again... You can always... count on me... together, Hero." She said with her eyes still closed as he noticed her lips curled into a genuine smile.

"Hate to break up the touching family moment, but it's about time I get this done." Ochre said as he stood and slapped a button on the side of the wall. A flat panel appeared which turned on and displayed the small hill of the dust mines. "Booza, range?"

"Do it Bimbo."

"Diamond, count down if you will?"

"My pleasure." She cleared her throat. "Five, four, three, two, one."

"Boom." Ochre said as he pressed a button on his own scroll. Everyone looked to the screen as a small fire plume erupted on the top of the hill, five seconds passed and nothing else happened.

"Yo bimbo, your explosions suck ass-" The small fire plume erupted again and shot miles high as the entire hill and surrounding area was engulfed in a giant orange fire ball, Hero had to squint just to look at it. Another explosion in the middle went off forming a giant flaming mushroom looking fireball on top. The Bullhead shook from the shockwaves it was sending out.

"You were saying?" Ochre commented with a smirk,

"Well then, that was still weak."

"Please, I'd like to see you do better. Demo expert Ochre the Great at your service."

"God's your so full of yourself." Peach retorted with a grin, "That was pretty cool though."

"Wasn't it though."

"Well, that's one down." Peach said, "Only four more to go. How's the little one?"

"Who you calling little brute!?" Robin was able to squeeze out, which made Hero chuckle. Not able to say much, but when it came to defending herself she had a big mouth.

"That's the spirit little one." Peach reached out and tussled her red hair as Robin growled.

"I'll kill you for this!" Everyone in the Bullhead broke out into a tense laughter, not forced, but a little strained after the fight they just came from.

"I'd say the little she devil is back to normal." Ochre smirked and Robin growled a second time as her red eyes turned and glared beams at him.

"It's the death ray! Yup, she's much better now! See I knew you would be just fine." Peach finished as the rest chuckled, the mood alot lighter, "Now, let's get back home, anyone else hungry?"

"Well get comfortable, we still have a eight hour flight." Ebony announced over the speakers, causing a few groans from the riders inside...

 ** _A/N: Glad to finally be able to post this, next up in a few days is the OVA, The Raven and The Robin. Robin gets a visit from a past mentor and receives a few words of comfort, as well as picking up a few new skills. See you next time!_**


	23. Chapter 18: Raven and the Robin OVA 1

**The Raven and the Robin: Chapter 18 OVA 1**

 **ROBIN** : (Beacon Infirmary, the morning after 1st mine infiltration...)

*BEEP*

"Everything looks good." Said the cute female faunus with cat ears, dark pink hair in twin tailed ringlets and green eye glasses. Her own red eyes narrowed down at her scroll as she pulled the device away and looked it over. Robin had seen the girl plenty of times, and knew she had another faunus twin. "All your bones are fully healed, and your aura is fully restored, of course. I'll just need to inform Professor Peach before you can be cleared to leave."

"So, I'm stuck here?" Robin asked,

"Yeah, you are. Suck it." Robin turned to the new entry now standing in the doorway, a red headed girl in the Beacon school uniform with the standard green Judgement patch on her arm. She was fixing her gauntlets while leaning her back against the doorway, her left foot flat against the door post.

"After all this, still keeping tabs on me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course little she devil. But believe me, I'd rather be with Opal out in the mines, but I'm stuck here baby sitting the local nuisance, orders are orders." she sighed and shot her a angry glare, her eyes were red as well. "Not only did you get to out with my partner on a mission, now I'm stuck babysitting you, again... fuck sakes..."

"Watch what you call me-"

"Or else what?" Robin tried to protest but was cut off. "Please, I dare you to do something. No, I'll beg you if it suits you. Do something, test me. I make Opal look like a teddy bear and I've been itching to break bones since I got stuck here when you went off to the mines with MY partner."

"You just said that." Robin muttered,

"Now now ladies, no fighting in the infirmary, Professors orders. Also I didn't just transfer my aura to her for nothing." The cat said, making her way out of the room past Opals partner. "Please be nice Piña." Strawberry commented as she passed the girl on her way out.

"Aren't I always." She replied with a smirk towards Robin. "As long as the child behaves, I won't have to spank her."

"Whatever..." Robin sighed as she laid back in the bed, irritated but not in the mood and didn't have the strength to put up with the girl at the moment, especially without having her weapons. All these mixed personalities were really wearing down on her. Normally she only had to deal with mindless Shadow Guards, or humorless Royal Guards who's only intent was to kill. However, dealing with all these students, all these people, children...

"Aww, is that it kiddo? Boring. I'll be outside the door, it stinks in here something fierce. Don't get any ideas... actually please do, I am bored after all." She turned and slammed the door behind her... what a bitch...

It was the morning after since they returned from the mines and came face to face with Arcangel, Robin had yet again suffered from breaking every single bone in her body, thanks to him and not Opal this time however. Thanks to the cats medical expertise, and aura, she was able to heal through it fairly quickly. Star... Hero, and his team were currently on another mission to the 2nd mine without her, leaving her to sit restless back at their school and wait with absolutely nothing to do. Normally brother would visit, but since he was away it was rather lonely. Well, at least she wasn't chained up in some cheap cell deep in the basement, this was an improvement.

*TAP TAP* Robins head snapped towards the window where a large black bird with red eyes sat outside on the ledge, staring at her. *TAP TAP TAP* the bird pecked at the window again, its large red eyes watching her, studying her.

"If only I had a rock-" *TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP* "Persistent winged rat..." Robin huffed as she swung her legs off the side of the bed, getting to her feet and making her way over to the window. The instant she unlocked it and pushed it open, the bird flapped once and soared in the room and landed on her pillow, then started to pace back and forth on it as if I owned the piece of bedding. "Why you little dirty rodent..." She started to move towards the bed but a blinding bright flash caused Robin to shield her eyes. When she opened them, she was sitting on her bed, Robin suppressed her urge to take a knee.

"L-Lord Comm-"

"Rodent huh?" She said, turning her gaze upon Robin as two red orbs behind her mask focused on her face, blinking once before continuing. Putting her hand under her white skull Grimm face mask on the front bottom, she pulled it up and off, fully revealing her flawless ivory colored skin with her high cheek bones and beautiful features, much better looking then she expected the feared commander of the Royal Guards to be. She fully expected her to be a old ugly worn out hag, but the woman before her had unmatched beauty, making her wonder why she hid her face. This was the first time she had ever seen her without her mask, and Robin couldn't help but stare in awe, such beauty, such power, it was almost, ALMOST, like looking into a mirror. "Winged rat huh?" She shook her head letting her jet black hair swing free. "I'm no more the Lord Commander anymore, then you're the High Proctor. We're both traitors, you and I." Her lips slowly curled into a grin, Robins red eyes meeting hers in an intense glare. "Oh come now child, surely after all the training we use to do, you have no reason to fear me." Robin took a deep breath before responding,

"You were one of Father's top agents, in charge of the Royal Guards. You were rivaled to only Arcangel himself. It was your place to be feared, though this is not fear. During training you said no more than six words to me. Get up, get moving, that all?" The Commander chuckled, "Its more like, respect. Your my superior."

"Ah I see, it takes a great much for the High Proctor to respect anyone, let alone admit it. And Its Raven, not rodent, rat or commander, just Raven."

"Well then, what do you want from me, Raven? Why have you turned your back on Father? To spy and report to him about my failure?"

"I'd ask you the same question, but I think I know the answer to that. Me, turn my back? No, I've never turned my back on him because I was never on board with him fully, at least to his knowing. We have much to discuss young one." Ravens eyes fully examined all of Robin, a small smile spread across her lips. "My my, you've changed so much. With the path your brother took, I can't say I'm surprised though. But tell me, are you happy?"

"Happy?" That was a weird thing to ask at a time like this.

"That is what I said child, I'm curious. None to long ago, you unleashed a legion here, killing one, injuring many, just to get to your brother. Would have killed the one person he holds dearest just to get to him, or should I say the second dearest. You would have given your life if it pleased Lord Bal, you even brought your brother back to be used as a sacrifice for Lord Bal, when that same brother thought nothing but of your safety." Robin felt her teeth grind as Raven continued to mock her. "But, now here you are, one step away from breaking bread with the Huntsmen and Huntresses of Beacon, a sworn enemy of his. Tell me, what was it that made you grow a heart? What was it that made you turn your back on all that you knew and held so dear? Was it hard? Or was it a simple matter for you?"

"I..." Robin hesitated as she tried to think of the answer. Was it Hero? "I, had no-"

"Don't, say you had no choice." Raven quickly stopped her, "There is ALWAYS, a choice, even if it's death, ignoring, or silence. The High Proctor I knew would have died before ever working with her sworn enemies. Yet you broke so easy, so quick. Makes me wonder how strong your devotion was to Lord Bal in the end. Will you betray Stark again?"

"Dont you dare mock me, I only did what was best for me. Why are you asking me this?" Robin demanded, her voice rising slightly,

"Answer the question and I'll tell you everything you want to know." Raven kept her own voice calm and cool.

"Everything?"

"That is what I said no?" Robin let out a long sigh as she finally sat down on the bed opposite of Raven and placed her hands on her lap.

"Whats it matter to you?"

"Answer, and you shall know." Robin let a deep and long sigh escape to make her annoyance and discomfort known.

"I guess, I don't have a choice. It was him. He, opened my eyes to the truth, showed me that I was more then just a tool that I was being used for. Back then even when we were forced to fight each other, he was always so caring, and he looked after me even when it was against the rules. I tried but, Father convinced me feelings like those were a weakness. But, seeing him and all his friends and how strong they can be, united. Even if they are, weird, I can see the strength in unity."

"That's one of the reasons Headmaster Ozpin employs the use of teams, all Academies for that matter."

"So I noticed. But when Hero needed me the most, I let him down. Even went to Father and told him he was plotting to leave us, trying to correct brother and set him on the proper path... I was wrong."

"You became even colder as loneliness set in." Robin nodded.

"What did you expect? My one stable vice left me, the one person who knew my pain, who understood me. Even though I felt betrayed when I first seen him again after all that time I... I was so happy to see him. I was happy to see him, even if he looked happy himself with his new a friend's, like he completely forgot about me. When I finally captured him I thought I was saving him, part of me felt as if I was betraying him, I was so happy, and so angry, I wanted to hug him, then shove my blade through his heart so he could know how much he hurt me... why could he not see things my way!? What about my feelings!?..." Robin paused and looked away, trying to collect her thoughts. "I was so cold to him... Then he captured me, and he was still kind. It made me confused, sick, I... I really had to think things over. Then that book was dropped on me and it changed all of my thinking. To have my whole life and existence described in a book as if someone had been watching over my shoulder, it was confusing, sickening. In less than a day, my life had been thrown into a blender and tossed out the window. In the end, all I had left was him, and it was my brother that changed me. He was the one that showed me the light, showing me a better way. He promised to stay by my side, so I promised the same in return. So, yes. With Hero, I am happy. Then, there was also Opal. She has all the power she could ever want, yet she uses it in the defense of those weaker, these concepts are new to me. I don't know if I should fear her, or be in awe at her compassion. I was told compassion made ones weak, but Opal and Hero don't follow those rules, there are more, so clearly... father had been lying to me my whole life..." The room fell silent as Raven mulled over the words she just spoke.

"Good child, very good."

"So, answer my question, what do you want from me?"

"Do you know how you were born?" Raven asked,

"I wasn't, born. I was... created. Using his own DNA, and that of another, I was, tank grown." Raven studied her for a moment,

"I'm happy you understand that, and in such detail no less. Do you know who the other is?" Robin hesitated before answering,

"I had believed it was... you." Ravens red eyes narrowed in on her own, she nodded.

"Correct. There was a time I attended this school, was part of a team, just like you will be."

"Just how old are you?"

"Silence... After graduation we went our separate ways, more or less. On my journey to learn more of the creatures of Grimm, I came across some of Lord Bals minions and defeated then with ease, but they seemed to track me everywhere I went, they hunted me, hounded me at nearly every turn. Eventually, I was able to find the source and was, invited in to join... not that I had a choice in the end when I was confronted by Arcangel and his own Royal Legion. I took his Legion out with ease, but me and him were at a stand still, I figured there was more I could learn from him, and his organization. Around those times I was in a deep lust for power, I'd do whatever it took to get it. Because of this, it wasn't hard for him to convince me to join up with him. I ended up leaving everything behind in order to get that power, and get on his good side, even.. a young daughter." She paused and tightly shut her eyes as if in deep thought, "I learned of his sinister ways, much crude then what I could stomach, and decided to become a spy for the Headmaster. One of his goals was to recruit strong Huntresses and Huntsmen and use their DNA to create an even stronger being, by mixing it in with his own. And when I say recruit, I mean kidnap and perform horrible tests and genetic modifications. That's were you came into the picture, Hero as well, though his other half is not my DNA... My job was also to train you, and lead his Royal legion into battle as well with his main goal of completely wiping out all schools, and every living and breathing Huntsmen and Huntress. His grudge with them goes back millenniums. When I trained you however, I didn't teach you everything. If your going to go up against your father, there is still a few things I need to teach you, which brings us to the here and now." Raven stood,

"What do you mean?"

"We are the same blood."

"So your basically my mother."

"Yes, but don't you dare ever call me that. Like I said, I'm just Raven."

"So Raven, what is it you need to teach me?"

"Two things. One, me and my brother were not given our name for just any reason, just as you were named Robin, I Raven, and him Qrow. We can shape shift into our names, this is also a power you have inherited, the gift of flight, which is why I had the name Robin bestowed upon you." Robin blinked twice as she stared at Raven,

"Are you, serious?"

"Very. Useful no?" Robin nodded thinking of how the random cute black bird that as poking on her window was actually her old and feared instructor.

"Yeah, I can see the benefits of being able to do that. What's two?"

"Your semblance nullify other semblances, that is only half of it. Come close, I will teach you what you need to know..."

 ** _A/N_** ** _That's all for now, a brief glimpse into what Raven has been up to, and finding out the secrets behind the birth of Robin and Hero, and the secret behind Robin's semblance. All will be revealed in the following OVAs, but next up is A Tasty Treat. Cinimon Misaka and Destin Roseus Halo duel time, until Destin gets an unexpected call at three in the morning. Until next time!_**


	24. Chapter 18: A tasty treat OVA 2

**A tasty treat: Chapter 18 OVA 1** **DESTIN: (Team DICK dorm room, 1:32 AM...)**

"BEHIND YOU!" Chris called out, but it was already too late as a red colored Spartan came around from behind him and two-shot him to pieces with a shot gun. The red figure then started to crouch up and down over his now dead body.

"BRO, this dude is a savage." Chris commented, shaking his head in disgust.

"No kidding." He replied as they both died from the red Spartan over and over, he was relentless. He noticed the clan tag Cinilovers, so it had to be someone from Cinimons clan, obviously. "It's kinda expected against the top clan in the game."

"But dude, we are ranked top two and three, it can't be that much of a leap between us. No way no how." The name of the clan member was APeaceful'DEATH, which he had no idea who it even was, and would probably never find out. He checked the time as a couple head shots took him out for at least the 11th time in a row. This guy was untouchable. "Im calling BS. Im done man, fuck this." He tossed off his headset as APeaceful'DEATH tea bagged his dead body again. "Its not even worth it man."

"You giving up already?" Destin taunted, "This isn't like you."

"Man, this dude is wiping the floor with us. Then disrespects our bodies, the nerve of this mophucka! Does he have any idea who I am?!"

"Maybe, but clearly he doesn't care."

"Yo! Yo pink faggy kidd!" A modulated robotic voice said over the speakers as Destin suffered another death at the hands of the tea bagging Ciniloving groupie. "Pink is the color for pussies!" Destins blood instantly set ablaze with anger,

"Oh snap, you hear him? Them fightin words bro!" Chris commented, urging him on,

"That's it! Say that again, I dare you!"

"Faggy, kid, pink loving, pussy boy. What're you gonna do hmm? Compared to my power, you may as well be still sucking on your momas left titty, huh little kid." Well his insults needed much work,

"Not a kid... I'm taking you down right-" A stream of white passed through his head as he died from more sniper fire.

"Weakkkkk." The voice said as the Cinilover rushed over to his corpse just to tea bag his fallen body again before it disappeared. Destin wasn't in the mood for this BS at the moment, especially from someone who insulted the color pink, un-fucking-forgivable!!!

He was currently waiting for Cinimon to log so he could face him, and also complain about his trashy clan mate. He didn't plan on losing, but if one of his lackeys was this good, it made him wonder about his chances against Cinimon himself.

"Your one sick bastard, you know that." He said into his mic.

"Don't cry pink pussy breath. Take your raping like a man, kid."

"I'm catching a bio bro, I'm done anyways. My pipes about to burst n I'm fed up." Chris exited the game and tossed his controller onto his bed as he made his way to the door, just as a "C'monmon has come online" notification popped up. Finally, he could have his match then get some damn sleep. After the death match type spar they had earlier, Destin was beat! He sent Cinimon a party invite, and he instantly accepted. Destin switched to the lobby as Cinimon sent him a game invite,

"Sorry I'm late kid,"

"Not a kid..."

"had to finish my report of a Grimm nest I helped clear, fun fun fun... Anyway, I'm sure your eager to get you butt kicked some more, so let's get to it, eh mon?"

"I won't be that easy." Destin replied,

"Yeah yeah, Peace just told me you're trash, I had much higher hopes for you mon."

"Talk talk talk, let's get this started and over with."

"Ready to kill you when you're good to die kid."

"Not a kid." Destin sighed as he hit the start button, numbers popped up onto the screen counting down from ten as he selected his weapons load out, eight, seven, six-

RING RING*

Destin's scroll started to go off as the count went on, a random number with the Vale area code popped up onto the display. "Ugh, why now..." three, two, he quickly stuffed his other ear piece for his scroll into his free ear and hit the accept button as the count reached zero and the match began. "Hello?" He asked into his headset as he made his way around a corner.

"... Uh, um... hello?" A tiny voice said,

"What? Hello??"

"Umm, is this the Spar-, I mean, Destin?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Oh! Umm, hi, Destin. It - it's Magenta Misaka, you know, student council President..." Of course he knew who she was, how could he forget her. What he wanted to know was how she got his number, and why she was calling him at a time like this. His curiosity so high he didn't really care when Cinimon got first blood and killed him.

"Uh, good, evening? What can I do for you Madem President?"

"You remember what you said... right?"

"Uh..." She couldn't be more vague,

"You, didn't forget did you?"

"I uh," Destin suffered another death at the hands of Cinimon as his thoughts raced in a hundred different directions,

"You did forget!" She cried out over the scroll as he suffered yet another death at the hand of Cinimon.

"I'm sorry! You just uh, caught me by surprise is all, its, pretty late right now."

"Oh... wow, I didn't notice it was so late. I'm so sorry! I um, I uh... was on my way to Vale to my favorite crepe spot, and I ummm... thought I would... invite you, heh..." He could almost picture the cute pink bunny faunus blushing and squirming with each word she spoke... wait,

"Invite me? Like... a date?"

"What?! I I I I um, uh..." Magenta stammered as he could feel his own cheeks getting warm as his head was blown off again by a shot gun blast.

"Are you even trying kid?" Cinmon asked,

"Not a kid."

"Huh?" Both Cinimon and Magenta questioned at the same time, making him switch off his game mic,

"I'm so sorry," he gulped, "but I'm a little, busy right now." Destins Pink Spartan grabbed ammo from the floor and ducked around a crate as he narrowly avoided a plasma grenade,

"Oh... well. I guess, I'll just go... alone... It's okay..." alone. Alone... ALONE... that word rocked back in his head a few times. He could never let a girl go somewhere alone, especially if she went out of her way to invite him. He was a gentleman, NOT a perv.

"As a man I can not allow that. Change of plans, I'm going with you." He said, with a new determination in his voice.

"Re-really? Are you sure?" She asked shyly, as if not certain of herself anymore.

"Yes mam. I cant let the student council President go out alone this time of night." He glanced at the time, may as well been the time of death as he died at 2:37 AM. "You sure this place is still open?"

"Of course! Can you be ready in 15 seconds?"

"Wait, what?! Seconds?! Uh..." He switched back to his mic with Cinimon, "Bro, I gotta run, girl problems."

"What? Mon, we in da middle of the game bro! You know what happens if you lose!"

"Yup, do your worst I suppose, I'll be the prettiest guy in a dress you've ever seen, laters..." He reached out to switch his console off as a loud sound above him made him think of some of the fighter craft used in the Atlas military. Why would a fighter buzz his dorm building at his hour?

"Heellllooo!" His scroll screamed out from his bed.

"... Don't tell me that's-"

"I'm outside, open your window pretty please!"

"I'm being punkd right?" He teased as he walked over to the window and opened the shutters. Hovering outside of his window was a pink shuttle, it had the body of a bullhead but instead of two thrusters coming out of the sides, it had one large one on top. He popped open his window as a little ramp from the craft slid down and connected to the bottom edge of his window. The side of the craft opened and awaited him. With a scratch to the back of his neck, he grabbed his scroll and walked up the ramp and made his way inside.

The interior was all pink and had one seat in front where a pilot would sit, which was currently empty. The cabin area had two seats on the front, and three on the other side. The seats were facing each other with enough space in the middle that there was a coffee table with a small expresso machine and a small hologram of the school, also a ice bucket filled with ice and carrots rested on top. Some of the thickest, juiciest carrots he had ever seen in his life.

He was letting all this sink in as he strapped himself into the plush pink seat. He would need to be fully aware, sitting down, and relaxed before he let his eyes focus on the big pink blur in his front field of vision. The pink blur started to squirm in its chair.

"Uhh... so rude. You can't even say hi?" Magenta complained from across the room.

"Please forgive me mi'lady, for I needed to prepare my brain before I take in all that beauty stands for, the very meaning of pink and beautiful in its true, natural, and rare form." A big red blur formed at the top of the pink one, suggesting that she was now blushing. He took a deep breath as he felt the craft lift off. "Ok."

He was still not prepared for the sight before him. Expecting the typical Beacon standard uniform, she was actually in a pink fuzzy suit, a onesy with pink Fugg boots. This onesy was form fitting, gracefully showing off her curves, while her World cups were now resting on top of her crossed arms, and threatening to blow the zipper apart that kept the outfit closed.

"Pervert!..." she shouted then turned away in embarrassment, her face like a ripe tomato and her bunny ears curled back. "I-I'm, sorry." She was just too adorable, he already knew this girl was going to have him wrapped around her finger. She blushed even harder as he thought this,

"Hehe..." he rubbed at his neck, he was going to have to be really careful with this one. "It's not your fault..."

"So... you dont, like my pajamas?" She questioned while still looking away.

"Well mam, I mean," he gestured to himself, his own pink sweat pants and his pink leather jacket. "I love pink. In fact, your outfit is perfect. If that was in my size, I don't know if I would be able to take it off. Way better then the Beacon uniform. If I knew where you kept them, I might have planned a mission for my team to steal them for my own personal use." He gave her a thumbs up, "And you look amazing in it! 10 of 10!"

"Y-you mean it?" She asked with wide eyes,

"Yup, totally." She offered him a warm smile and a blush.

"Well, uh thank you." He reached out and grabbed her soft silky hand, which she slightly jumped and flushed red at his touch,

"Oh, it's my pleasure President." He kissed it, earning more blushes from the pink bunny faunus. Instead of curled back, her ears were now standing tall.

"Your so sweet." She commented, looking away and covering the bottom half of her face with the small pink fan she always seemed to have with her. "Thank you, that means alot coming from you Destin."

"Any time madam President. So, about this place were going..." He said as he looked out the window, as expected the night sky was full of Atlas warships keeping a silent watch over the city, and the town was bright and lit up. He could vaguely make out the border of Vale, the six large GD turrets patiently waiting to open up on the creatures of Grimm. "Yyour sure it's still open, right?" Magenta nodded happily,

"Yup! It's a 24 hour café, you've never heard of the Railgun Expresso?"

"Uh, well... we've never really had time to travel much as it is. Only on missions, that or it was class. Up until now that is. Now it's just missions missions missions-"

"That will certainly not do!" Magenta shouted as she bounced in her chair, her World cups nearly smacking her face, "All day I've been out in Vale working for the people, for the students and their families who live here. Though, I still have time to find for myself."

"At three AM in the morning? What were you just doing before this anyway?"

"Oh you know," her left bunny ear twitched as she thought back, "we were debating on how we could quicken the evacuation process, we are badly behind schedule. No offense my captain, I wish Atlas would focus on transport as much as they did with military might. Mistral is late due to, "internal affairs", and Vacuo is Vacuo."

"How much is left to evacuate?"

"About a quarter of Vale. We're figuring out how best to move the people, so I've been requesting aid from..." She stopped mid sentence and bowed her head, "I, I'm really sorry to be troubling you with our prob-"

"Stop right there Madem President, I offer you my ear anytime you need to vent. Consider me a friend, advisor, body guard, anything and everything you need me to be."

"Really?" She asked with rosey cheeks, "I'm sure to you it must be boring. I dont get to go out on Destroyer missions like you all the time. At least before I would go out to towns, but with Opals team clearing everything out by the time we get there, we never do much." She huffed as her ears folded back and she looked longingly out the window. "Now I'm just stuck in a room all day, discussing topics and strategies and figuring out how best to move forward and deal with MOTS, while students like you are actually out there in the action."

"Don't think I have a dream job as a Destroyer, it can be tiring as well. I mean, it has its moments, we get to go out alot, but I'm a sure before all this happened you were barely ever at school. Have you regretted becoming the Student Council President?" She turned back towards him with a blush and a smile,

"Well you are right about me not being at school hehe."She giggled in her hand, "Usually the VP would handle all the school duties, while my team worked outside. Maybe the first month I did, but I have a really great team and support system. We may quarrel at times, but we all work really really well together, were more than a team, we're family. I can see the good we've been doing, and I take great pride in all of the Committee's achievements." Magenta pridefully replied, her chest poking out slightly as she offered her triumphant grin.

"Well it seems like you have been doing a good job keeping things running, so keep up the good work Madem President." Magenta blushed,

"It - it's not just me that keeps things running, like I said, and you don't have to call me that, just saying."

"Oh I know, but I know you must have worked hard for that title, and are working hard to live up to it. That deserves my respect, and you shouldn't be belittled by the likes of me."

"Aww, your so sweet and noble. I never believed the perv rumors about you, just so you know." She said with a warm smile,

"Heh... thanks..." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck as she glanced back out at the window.

"Hey look, we're here!" Magenta cried out excitedly as she started bouncing in her seat harness as the shuttle slowed it's advance and started to decend onto a small platform below.

The Bullhead gently rocked as it touched down, and the door slid open and the ramp came down. Destin was quickly unstrapped and out of his seat as he made his way down the ramp and held his hand out towards Magenta.

"Why thank you kind sir." She softly said as she gently held his hand while she glided down the small ramp. He walked over to the door of the building and swung it open for her as she made her way in.

"Magenta! Welcome!" someone called out from inside.

"Hello Lavey!"

"Another late night meeting? Oooo, who's this handsome young man, finally got a boyfriend?" Teased the purple haired bunny faunus with amber eyes, she looked very similar to Magenta.

"B-b-boyfriend?! I uh umm w-what?!-" Magenta's face turned blood red as she stammered,

"Don't play coy! So what's your name? And how did you meet my cousin?" The purple bunny faunus wrapped her arms around Magenta and pinched her blood red cheeks,

"Wait he!-"

"Shhhhhhhh! Quiet you! I'm asking your sexy man in pink not you."

"Hmmpf." Magenta pouted and folded her arms under her chest,

"Cousin huh? My name is Destin, Destin Roseus. And uh, we're not dating. I'm just here so she's not lonely, can't have her alone on the town this time of night." He said calmly

"Uh huh, surrrre, and how could you not be in love with my beautiful and lovely couso? Don't lie to yourself, she will know!" He glanced at Magenta as she turned away with red cheeks. "Oh, Lavender Misaka by the way!" She held her hand out, "Welcome to the Railgun Expresso! Cafe so strong it's sure to melt the skin of any creature of Grimm! And if I had to guess..." Her eyes narrowed over at Magenta, "One carrot cake crepe and one black coffee, and what can I get for you handsome?"

"Hmmm... If you have strawberry pineapple, I'll be impressed."

"We actually do! I'll be back in a jiffy, behave you two! No roughhousing on my counter!" The perky bunny winked, turned and disappeared into the kitchen in the back. Magenta let out a long sigh as she stepped up and pulled Destin along towards the bar and sat onto the stool in front of the counter. She then dropped her head onto the table with a loud hard *THUD* It was almost comical.

"Uh... you okay?" Destin let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Yes, I'm fine. My family is just... ugh... embarrassing beyond measure."

"Well, your brother speaks for itself, so I can't argue there." Magenta giggled and covered her mouth.

"Cini can have his moments, but he is still a great older brother."

"I have no doubts. I'm guessing the day we uh.. met, you two must've just came from here huh?"

"Well uh no, not quite. He had just gotten into Vale and it had been four years since I last seen him. So he decided to bring me a treat when he saw me."

"I see... I'm so terribly sorry, it was all my fault. I should have been paying more attention when walking through the hallway."

"Nonsense, I think, it was all worth it in the end... am I right?" She was hiding the lower portion of her face behind her fan. "Your all mine now..." She mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing!" Magenta squealed, "Sooooo... tell me something, I know everything about you, but I can't figure out one thing. Why is it your so in love with pink?" She asked, one of her bunny ears at attention, the other one curiously bent over halfway.

"Uhh..." he scratched the back of his neck, "Well, its kind of embarrassing." Magentas bunny ears both stood alert as she slowly lifted her hand and extended her pinky, her cheeks were rosey and her sapphire eyes glistened, he felt one of his eyebrows rise involuntarily,

"I, promise I won't tell any one, on my word as student council President, and as your friend..." Having a hoard of sisters he knew this ritual well and didn't hesitate as he reached out with his own and shook her pinky. Her hand was warm soft, and slightly fuzzy.

"I'll hold you to that. It actually has to do with my mother. You see..." He went on to tell his new friend about his mother and how close they had been growing up. More closer to his mother than his sisters and father, he had always tried to spend as much time as possible with her. Though she was a Atlas flight commander, heights and speed were not her strong suit. She was a fierce and tact commander to her troops, but a loving mother to her children, unlike his father who was forever in Atlas Admiral mode.

One day at an amusement park, his sisters all ran off to ride every coaster they could see, meanwhile him and his mother strolled through the arcades, playing a game here, and there, sharing words and funnel cakes as they bonded.

His eyes caught sight of something that looked like his mother's hair in a claw machine. Inside rested a small pink rabbit teddy bear, matching the color of his mom's flowing pink hair. Instantly in love, he tried and tried to win it, going through all the money his mother gave him in the process with no luck. Seeing her son in low spirits, she went on to play for him, spending all of her own money in the process as well. On her last lien, finally as if the stuff of miracles, she was able to win the little pink bunny. Beyond joyous, Destin swore to keep that same cherished bunny with him for the rest of his life.

"I still have that bunny to this day, I was a big and proud mommas boy." He chuckled with a wide smile as Magenta kept a straight face on as she observed him. "Think I'm lying?" She shook her head,

"No, I believe you. I got a knack for that you know, It's just..." she turned away as her cheeks flushed. It seemed red was really her natural cheek color. "I actually... have a giant uh, pink, bunny... that I sleep with every night. It's probably an inch bigger than you. Don't laugh, but it's hard for me to sleep without it sometimes." He could almost picture Magenta cuddled up to the giant bunny, what a lucky teddy bear. If only he could-

"Ah em." She cleared her throat into her hand. He then noticed she was blushing again. "I'd say I'm more the lucky one, not the bunny."

"Ermmm... I meant..." Damn, he was fighting a losing battle, "So how did you get it?"

"Hmm?" She asked for confirmation.

"How did you get it, the giant bunny?"

"Oh, well, it was from Cini. When we were in school for our short time, I use to cling to him. He was always so kind, and strong, he was the last President by the way. Even though I had an enormous, and annoying brother complex, he never put me down. He just waited for me to grow up on my own. Despite the huge family, he always treats us all as individuals. The day of his graduation he gave me the bunny, and like I was a little five year old, he told me it would protect me when he went off to become a mercenary." She giggled to herself, "Of course it wont, but it was a precious gift from my beloved brother. So, I kept it close since then. Not as special as a mother giving her child a teddy, but coming from a big family just like you, I can understand getting a precious gift from a loved one."

"Seems like you have alot of love for your brother."

"Oh of course, like your mother he's one of the few who treat me as an individual, not just another sister, another Huntress, the StuConPrez, or another girl with powers to exploit. I can see you love your mom alot as well."

"Yes, I'm proud to admit my mom is my world. Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters and they are great,-"

"But no one can compare to the love of a mother, that and no matter how hard we try, we will always have that one family member closer to us than any others."

"Yeah. What about you, what are your parents like?"

"Well, since there are so many of us-"

"I'm back lovebirds!" Sang Lavender as she walked through the beaded archway carrying a small tray with the two pastries on top and a pink steaming mug of coffee, Magentas face as ripe as a tomato from her comment, but clear excitement for the arrival of the treats. "One pineapple strawberry for my good sir here," she said as she placed the small plate in front of him, "and one carrot cake crepe, and black coffee for the President! Enjoy you two! Call me if you need anything! Remember, no bunny bussiness!" The purple bunny faunus offered a warm smile with a wink and a peace sign before disappearing through the archway. Magenta offered a smile before she picked up her own crepe,

"Well, bon appétit!" She said, taking a small bite as her eyes shut and she started to moan and blush in bliss. "Mmmm, soooooo good! Best crepes ever!" He took a bite into his own as his taste buds exploded. The exterior was sweet and slightly crispy, the cream inside was sweet and warm, and the fruit tasted as if it was hand picked only moments ago.

"Damn, this is amazing." He admitted as he took a second and 3rd bite, savoring each chew before he swallowed.

"Hmmpf, it may be good but nothing is better than the carrot cake crepes!"

"Hmmm, is that so?"

"Fact!" She affirmed with two nods of her head. "Carrots are 2nd to the color pink." She took another bite and chewed as her face took on the expression of someone having an intense mouthgasm, small crumbs now on her lips which only made her look even more cute.

"Really. Hmm, mind if I get a small bite?" He asked as her ears perked up and her eyes shot up from gazing dreamily at her pastry.

"Uh.." she mumbled, looking left and right for some unseen confirmation. "Well," she stuck her finger out towards Destin, "normally I'd say no, don't want to lose a single crumb. But," she looked slightly away as her cheeks brightened, "since you have been such a gentleman, I'll let you have a taste, only one bite! Say ahh..." She reached out and offered her crepe to him. He leaned forward and took a small bite out of the side and began to chew. It was good, not as good as his, but still good.

"Hmm, you may have been right, this is pretty darn good if I do say so myself." He looked up at her, wondering if she heard him or not and caught her wide eyed stare at his bite mark on her crepe. Did she not want his germs? Maybe he should have broken off a piece with his finger. She did tell him to say ahh however... "Hey uh," she jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up at him with a red face,

"Yes?!" She squealed in shock and confusion.

"I'm sure you already tried this one over a hundred times, but it's only fair for me to offer. Would you like a bite as well?"

"Uh... s-sure..." she smiled weakly as she closed her eyes leaned forward and opened her mouth, "I'm ready for it, ahhhh." He positioned the pastry towards her mouth, and gently put it to her light pink colored lips, and watched as she bit down and took a huge chunk out of his crepe, nearly half!

"Hey!" He called out as she offered a bright smile as she chewed and pulled back,

"Who said anything about a little bite hehe." She giggled, her left bunny ear waved back and forth as she offered him a wink and a grin.

"Well, you got me there."

"I do love that flavor as well, but nothing beats carrot!" She went to chop down again on her own crepe but stopped as she glanced over his bite mark again. He then looked at his own crepe and her huge bite mark, and took a gulp in the process. An indirect kiss? Damn... he glanced at her pink lips, thinking about how soft and full they looked. They probably tasted way better then his crepe as well.

"Ummm!!..." she blushed and turned away as Destin stopped himself from smacking his forehead. Remember, your thoughts are not safe, stop acting like a child!... "So... I have a question I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh yeah?" He said, thankful for the subject change, but cautious of what she was about to ask. "What's that?" She took another bite, chewed and swallowed before continuing.

"Tell me," she adopted a more serious tone as her blue eyes locked their gaze onto his, "with your rank and command, why did you leave and come to Beacon? To strict there? Orders? Or are you really on a secret mission and working as a spy for Atlas?" Destin almost choked on his own crepe from that remark, "You went from rank and file, fully capable Rose Knights under your command, and now you have a crazy angel, a prankster dust head, and a block head who's never followed a single rule in his life. Why are you here, and not there with your entire family?"

"Hmm, well... I came to Beacon to do more for people then just being some high ranking officer in a military restricted by red tape. It can be very strict, but no. I'm not a spy, and I'm not on a special secret mission."

"Is that so?" She said, still grilling him as she swallowed another bite.

"Trust me, leading the Rose Knights and now Team DICK, I just traded one crazy for another. As far as the Rose Knights, five sisters, two are twins, and there are alot of personalities between them, so it can get wild at times, in fact, more wild than my current team could ever be."

"Interesting." Magenta whispered with a giggle, "I understand you and your father are not that close. What of you and your sisters?"

"It's not what you think, I didn't abandon them. We were commandos in a special unit for my father, not full fledged Hunters. I came to Beacon to become a certified Huntsman, and with that I can do better for them by getting a better education, and when I'm done here I'll be joining them."

"I see..." Her face softened and she offered a smile, "so your taking one for the team to better yourself for them, and when you return you can guide and lead them better. Very commendable indeed." *YAWWWWN* she covered her mouth as she exhaled and blushed, "Forgive me, I think the long day is finally getting to me, and I've had so much coffee today I'm sure it's making me even more sleepy... Anywho... I'm quite flattered you believe you can find all of this at Beacon, but the Atlas Academy is quite prestigious as well is it not?"

"It is, don't get me wrong. But sometimes different views on teaching, methods and how things are run can give you a much broader aspect on things. Later, I wouldn't mind becoming a teacher there, but really, our learning is never really over. Besides, I would get placed on a high pedistal if I attended the Atlas school, I'm rather fond of being a nobody here, and making more of a difference."

"I agree, you are much wiser then I had thought. But tell me, I see you have made a good number of friends here. How will it be to leave your team behind?" She asked, yawning again in her hand.

"Hmm, well I don't think most teams will actually stay together after graduation, but it's not like we'll lose contact with each other. I made alot of new friends who I will cherish forever. My team, Hero and his, all the other first years I've gotten close to, but in the end duty calls. Even if I'm here for now, I still have a duty to Atlas, and my family. I never did come here to make friends, though I'm great ful for those I've gotten close to." She offered a warm smile,

"I expected no less. Now, what about that little kitten cutie Rosita?" Rosita...

"Hmm... to be honest I'm not really sure. I'd have to speak to Kay as we share custody at the moment, as well as my father. Hmm... maybe I could keep her as a student when she gets older."

"I think that would be a good idea, I can sense a fire burning inside of her. She could make a great Huntress one day. Ok," she blushed, "interrogation is now over hehe." She yawned again as she swallowed the final peace of her crepe and downed it with a wide smile. "I'd very much like to meet these Rose Knights of yours."

"Good luck, they are under direct command of my father. I can't even give them orders without going through him first, and I'm pretty sure they are deployed so it's impossible to-"

"Nonsense." *YAWN* "As Council President of Beacon Academy, chain of command is as such... Headmaster Ozpin, all his professors, the security committee, the Allied Huntsmen Coalition, then, any and all outside military personnel. Atlas is a guest here, in a sense, I outrank your father. I've actually had many briefings with him, very cold and calculating man, but I know he cares for the people under him very much so. When speaking to him directly, he instructed me to keep him updated and to use his services whenever and where ever needed. Cold, but very honorable man." *YAWN* "Forgive me. But yes, being the President comes with its perks." Thinking back to the nice sleek personal shuttle she had,

"Yeah no kidding. But with great power comes great responsibility."

"You got it." She smiled, and hid a yawn in her fist.

"One more thing, my sisters are very, very protective of me. Having a girl corrupt me was the main reason they protested me coming to Beacon to train. I'm not sure how they would take to meeting you."

"Don't you worry," *YAWWWWN* "Geez, I just can't keep it in. But I won't go in saying I know you, I have official work for them in Vale." She dug into her purse and pulled out her scroll, hitting a few buttons as she did so. "The shuttle is going through start up checks, I really need to..." *YAWWWWN* "sleep for tomorrow. We have a meeting early morning." Destin pulled out his own scroll to check the time, 4:52 AM.

"Holy crap it's late."

"Or do you mean early hehe. Lavey! We're leaving!" Magenta called out as she rose from her seat. Lavender instantly came through the beaded doorway as if she was leaning on it an spying on them and immediately walked over to Magenta and wrapped her arms around her.

"Get some rest girl!" She gave her a light kiss on her cheek as she pulled away.

"I will soon, I promise. I may as well stay up since I have a meeting at 6:30" *YAWWWWN* "Love you Lavey, I'll see you later at the bathhouse."

"Give Youji my best! Sweet dreams! Take care of my cousin please, and have a good night as well!"

"Thank you for the food, and don't worry I will." As Magenta made her way towards the door, she almost fell over but Destin was quickly by her side to help steady her. She looked up at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"Tha-thank you, I must be more tired then I-" *YAWN* thought."

"Don't worry, I got you mi'lady." She snaked her arms through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. Her bunny ears were folded down, and all he could see is the pink mess on her head as she spoke.

"I... don't understand why people... always refer to...you as the pink pervert... such a... gentle...sweet..." her body started to feel limp in his arm and she almost fell over again, but he was ready.

Destin quickly lifted her up and cradled her body in his arms like she was a baby, more like the princess she was. Her eyes were wide open suddenly and her bunny ears stood at full attention as she looked up at him, her face the reddest he had seen it yet. Her left hand slowly came up to cover her mouth, as she placed the other gently on his chest, her blue eyes turned toward his chest as she ran her hand up towards his chin and she gently squeezed it. "I... Des..." her eyes slowly closed and her hand fell down onto her chest as she fell fast asleep, again. For a moment, Destin was stuck gazing into her beautiful sleeping face. He removed a stray pink bang from over her face, and suppressed the urge to run the back of his hand along her cheek. Her ears were now folded down the sides of her head as her chest slowly rose and fell from her gentle breathing. Damn, so helpless, so beautiful, so pristine perfect and pink. He shook his head out of his daydream and made his way to the door, stepping through and catching sight of the shuttle that was only a few feet away, the side open and waiting as the engines hummed to life.

Carefully, he stepped up and into the shuttle, gently placed her down in a chair and strapped her in, being careful not to touch her world cups in the process. He sat down next to her and strapped himself in, her head seemed to quickly roll to the side and rest on his shoulder and she unconsciously snaked her arms through his.

"Destination." A mechanical voice called out.

"Uh, um..." He was too busy in awe at bow a cute she was to think, "Home, Bacon, I mean Beacon."

"Beginning flight to home, bacon. ETA, five minutes. Please keep seat straps secure during the flight."

"Uh..." The shuttle vibrated slightly as it started to rise. Thankfully, it was fully automated, but made him wonder how the hell did the automated shuttle buzz his dorm room with perfection.

The flight home was uneventful, other than Magenta holding him tight and sleeping blissfully as the shuttle gently touched down on the roof of his dorm building. The shuttle powered down,

"Flight complete, goodnight."

"Wait, where is Magentas room!?" He called out, getting no response in return. He turned to Magenta who was still knocked out. He gently poked her face and tried calling out to her, but got no response as either this time "Well, shit... I cant just leave her here, ugh..." The door slid open as he undid his straps, then undid hers and lifted her up. Carrying her out, the door closed behind them and he walked over to the door to the roof.

Having no idea where her room was, he made his way down the stairs, through the halls, and stopped just outside the door to his room. "Well, shit..." he swiped his scroll across the door and stepped in as it opened.

Thankfully, everyone seemed fast asleep. Unfortunately, Kayreen was actually in her own bed. Destin was hoping she was with Peach so Magenta could use her bed, but that was not the case. He gently placed her on his own bed, and pulled the covers up over her as she started to snuggle against one of his pillows, still peacefully sound asleep. Thankfully she was already in her fuzzy pink pajamas. He pulled one of his own pillows away and sat down on the floor next to his bed. There was no way he would sleep in his own bed with her, no way in hell, he would suffer a million deaths and never hear the end of it if he did. He laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes, what a wonderful evening indeed he thought to himself as he quickly drifted off to sleep...

... zzzz

... zzzz

... zzzz

... zzzz

... zzzz

... zzzz

... zzzz

... zzzz

... zzzz

... zzzz

... zzzz

... zzzz

... zzzz

BANG!!!!!!!*

"Sonova..." Destin quickly jumped from his sleep, but it felt as if someone was holding him down again,

"Damnit Cana-"... The soft feeling around him was not feathers this time. Wrapped around him was a pink and fuzzy form, huge breasts pressed against his chest, arms and legs tightly wrapped around him. "Umm..."

"The pervert! How dare he touch the President! Opal! Kill him! Do something!" He looked toward the door and almost had 25 heart attacks. Now standing inside the room was Opal, and the three members of her team. beside Opal was a pink haired girl, the right side of her hair shaved, and ram horns sticking out just above her ears. Her face was scrunched up and red. Behind her were an assortment of two other colorful girls, the rest of Team MELN.

"Shit..." he muttered, "Uh, it's not how it looks. I can explai-"

"You're in trouble now perv!" The pink ram shouted as she pointed down at him. "Oh no, oh no..." She started to pace back and forth, steam rising from her ears. It looks like her horns were smoking. "As Secdef on the student council I will not not let this stand! Opal! Did you hear me?!"

"Hmm..." Magenta started to stir under him, no doubt awoken by the loud mouthed girl who looked completely jealous at the moment. Magentas eyes popped open and her ears stood up and twitched twice. Her eyes searched around as she took in the situation, then she focused in on Destin and how she was wrapped around him- "Oh My God!!!!!!" She squealed as she jumped back, her face red and ears now folded back.

"Now, Madem President, it is 11 AM and you missed the early morning briefing. This is unlike you, so we came looking." Opal spoke up as she jammed her large weapon down onto the floor, making the building rumble slightly, "You, explain yourself Spartan." Opal glared down at him.

"Uh... I..."

"It's all my fault, I... thought I was... in my own bed... with... uh..."

"What, your bunny?!" The ram demanded, "Lies!"

"Damn. He's at it again." Chris commented, as Ivory didn't say a single word though she was glaring at Destin.

"It was a long night and I, fell asleep. He was kind enough to offer me his bed, and he slept on the floor himself." Magenta confirmed, clearing her throat. "I must have, rolled off the bed..."

"I call bull shit!" Commented a girl with short platinum twin tails and glasses. "I bet the pink perv was having some fun with her, Oooo if only I got here sooner! Long night huh, HOT!!" She squealed, and started to squirm as she no doubt thought of what she _thought_ happened.

"I act as a witness, I seen motion under the covers last night heh." Kay said with a grin.

"Damn you Kay..."

"Bow chicka wow wow, the Spartan and the Hare were getting busy, sooo hot!!" The twin tailed girl called out.

"Death!" The ram cried out. "I demand death! OPAL! What's taking so long, KILL HIM!"

"Some defense Magenta?..." he glanced at her but she looked stunned, her face red, eyes closed, and the bottom half of her face covered with her fan... Where the hell was she keeping that thing?

"I already told them." She whispered,

"I can think of a good punishment." Opal said as she stepped forward. Ugh, why me...

Opal gripped Magenta by the back of her neck, and hauled her off the ground like a mother cat would to it's kittens, which threw him off guard as he though he was her target.

"Hey!!!!" Magenta protested as she hung helplessly in the air.

"Heh, like pulling a bunny rabbit out of a hat!" Chris said,

"You missed a meeting you planned, you will face Judgement."

"But I-"

"Shhhhh."

"Its his fault! He did something to-" Opal held her hand up, cutting the pink ram off.

"Don't believe petty rumors, SecDef. He's not some common perv. Let's clear out. Team DICK, sorry for the door." And with that, the two groups left the room, and left the kicked in door on the floor.

"Well, that just happened." Chris commented as he got back into his gaming.

"Opal should have tossed your ass out the window, hmmpf." Ivory huffed and disappeared back under her covers.

"Soo, they gonna fix that door right?" Kay questioned to no one in particular.

"Who knows Kay, who knows..."...

 ** _A/N: Next up is Rose Knights: Chapter 18 OVA 3, where we get a chance to see Destin's younger warrior sisters, as well as meeting his father. Until next time!_**


	25. Chapter 18: Team MELNs Melons OVA 3

**Team MELN's Melons: Chapter 18 OVA 3**

 **DESTIN; (** ** _Team DICKs dorm room, the next day at 6:03 AM...)_**

"NO ONES GONNA TAKE ME ALIVEEEEEE. THE TIME HAS COME TO MAKE THINGS RIGHTTTTTTT..." Destin jolted awake at the sound of his scroll going off on full blast. Rubbing the sleep and crust out of his eyes, he reached for the annoying smart box and he answered the call.

"Urmm, hello-" he glanced down to Rosita who was somehow still asleep beside him curled into a ball like a sleeping kitty, her pink hair a mess and her mouth wide open with a little drool-

"HELLLLLP!" He winced in pain as he moved the scroll away from his ear, rubbing it as it now was ringing. If the sound of the ring tone didn't wake everyone, the cry for help certainly did. Rosita let out a muffled grunt, but remained asleep. Glancing at the time and silently cursing whoever would be calling at this time, he switched to the other ear and held it a good distance from it, just to be safe.

"Can I help you with some-"

"HELP US! We're trapped in our room! We're under attack!" He recognized it as Magentas voice,

"Please save us!" Someone else yelled out in the back ground,

"Why didn't you call Opal you moron! Give me the damn scroll!" A third voice,

"No! Mine!" Magenta, "I know what I'm doing!"

"What is going on over there?" He tried to ask, knowing his question went on deaf ears. These girls were certainly dramatic,

"I said give me!"

"Hiiiyah!"

"Just listen to her!"

"Sit down woman!"

"Its gonna eat us!"

"Give me!!!"

"No stop!-*click*... beep beep beep beep..."

"..." Magenta was in trouble, or under attack...

"50 lien says he runs right out." Chris whispered from his bed. Eat them?

"70 says he doesn't even notice before breaking down the door." Kayreen whispered back. Under attack?

"Yawwn... 100 says he gets called a perv..." Ivory lazily announced. Needing to call Quake to solve a problem?

"At this hour, your on little birdie!" Chris whispered. There was no way he could just stand around.

"Double or nothing!" Kayreen whispered loudly. Okay, of all the people to call...

"..." she needed his help, of all the people to call she choose him first. Without thinking, he turned and made for the door.

"Go go go go..." someone was whispering under there breath. Destin reached out for the door handle, twisted and flung it open. He had to hurry and make sure Magenta was safe and there was no time to wast-

"Ekk!" Someone squealed from the other side of his door. His eyes met two bright green orbs staring at his own. It looked as if the owners head tilted as her eyes ran down the length of his body. "You, pervert..."

"Yawnn, I win..." Ivory lazily called out,

"Bullshit!" Chris shouted. Destin followed the gaze of the eyes and realized he was still in his pink boxers, crap! He slammed the door as he realized who it was he just slammed the door on. He flung it open again to see her standing there with a scowl.

"Pyrrah!"

"Hello... again..." she said grimly as she glared at him with a grin.

"Please please please please forgive me!" He bowed multiple times and held the 10 one down, "I was panicking when I woke up and I-" *WHACK!* Someone, Pyrrha no doubt, karate chopped the back of his head. Not hard enough to hurt, more like get his attention. He stood up straight and looked into her emerald orbs, framed with blazing crimson hair that was down and not in her signature pony tail. It was more like an unruly mane. She was wearing black spandex short shorts, red and black running shoes, and a black hoodie with a weird bunny that looked a bit too big for her size. She had a towel in one arm, and her sword in the other.

"When all this is over, for your indecent exposure I'm challenging you to a duel." She demanded,

"Re-really??!!" Destin instantly melted like butter on a frying pan. His mood pulling a 180, from dread to fan girl. "You mean, me and you... you and me... sparring one another... in a match... HELL YES! I ACCEPT! Round two!" He shouted and punched the air, almost forgetting he was rushing to save his pink fuzzy president, and also still in nothing but boxers.

"Good! I hate quiters and people who don't take responsibility for their actions! Now, put some pants on," she whipped her unruly mane as she spun on her heel and made her way down to the hall. "Perrrrverrtttt..." she sang as she continued her graceful walk. Wow, what a morning to start it off with a brush of such perfection, such God like beauty, and to have a spar up and coming. Life was great! Round two! Whoo hoo!

"Hey dipshit, you forget about chief wobbly wobbs?"

"Magenta!" He slammed the door shut again as he ran over to his dresser, throwing on some pink sweats and a black t shirt. Not wanting to waste time putting all of his armor on, he grabbed his gauntlets and made for the door for round two. Opening and closing it behind him, Destin raced down the hallway as quickly as his legs could take him. Skipping past doors as he used his semblance by slowing time to gain distance as he went.

He had never been to Magentas room before, but he made sure to find out the number and location of it, which happened to be the next dorm building over on the top floor, and before he knew it he was standing in front of team MELNs room. Two large doors stood before him that were painted in four different colors, magenta, green, yellow, and red orange thick vertical stripes. On the top in the same four colors read:

Team MELN, Student Council Chambers

Beacon Academy Security Committee

Destin lifted his hand to knock just when a muffled "Gah!" rang out from somewhere inside. He elected to just push his way in and not waste any time, asking questions later.

"President!" He called out as he gazed around the spacious lobby like office. With 2 full size couches, two tables, a counter with a sink, microwave and coffee maker, it felt more like a large teachers break room then it did a team room. There was a wooden desk with a pink chair and a green computer sitting on top, the only other door was behind that desk. He made his way to the back, pushing his way through the door and into the main room. It was about the size of three of his own small rooms put together. Two bunk beds were stuffed in one corner, while desks and dressers and tables with clothes or files on top littered the room. The outside lobby was spotless while the actual room was an organized mess. A giant window and a large balcony rested at the far end of the room, the pink shuttle he rode in the other night was resting on top of it, they even had their own little helipad.

"Geez, talk about perks." He muttered,

"Destin! There's a monster in the middle of our room!" Magenta cried out behind a closed door to his right. "I order you to destroy it!"

"Kill it!" Another voice cried out.

"D-don't hurt it! Just, get rid of it p-please..."

"It has too many legs! Kill it with fire!" A harsh voice called out. Don't tell me they did all this over a small bug, probably a spider.

Destin made his way to the center of the room while focusing on the floor. He noticed a green log like item, he got closer and almost choked at what he saw, slowly crawling along was a big juicy green caterpillar.

"Sweet Moses that sucker is big."

"So many legs!"

"Gross!"

"Its so huge!"

"And the way it crawls!"

"Ewww!!!!"

"Ekk save us!!!!" They all cried out in unison.

"(What the hell...)" Dramatic, called it...

"But don't hurt it!"

"Fire! I said fire! It might've laid eggs! We need to get rid of the babies before they manifest into a giant juicy green army!"

"Oh nooo!!!"

Destin shook his head at the 4th year student council who were cowering in fear behind a door like little kids. It was a big bug, about as long from his finger tip to elbow, and just as thick, but still, these girls were at least in there 20s by now. It wasn't even fuzzy, it was bald green blubber like.

"Hurry!"

"Im going I'm going..." he mumbled, picking up the large creature with both hands and transporting it outside the window onto the balcony, it didn't even seem to pay him any mind,

"Hmmm.. sorry big guy." He threw it as far as he could, which would be close to a few miles given he was using a part of his armor, and lost sight of it as it most likely, well... smush. "Its safe council ladies."

"I don't smell a fire!"

"Relax," he replied while shutting the window, "I took care of it, do you really want me to start a fire in here?"

"Don't get cheeky!"

"R-really?" That was Magentas voice, she carefully spoke through the door, "It's really safe now?"

"Yep, it's all clear. You can count on me." He said proudly, having defused this dire and life threatening situation, he chuckled to himself. The door slowly opened as Magentas head popped out, bunny ears first and she scanned the area, then suddenly,

WHOOSH! BANG!*

She erupted through the door like a cannon ball, and she was instantly wrapped around him wearing her pink fuzzy onesy, almost knocking him over.

"My hero!" She cried out as a second set of arms wrapped around him. Long golden twin tails, with large red and yellow bows that held them together. She had a thick blonde bang that covered her left eye, pale skin and freckles on her bright red cheeks. Her eyes were closed tight as she clung to him.

"I, I, I uh um..-"

WHOSH! BANG!*

Another one erupted from the room for the hell of it, or at least it seemed that way. Only this one knocked them all over to the ground.

"Whoops!" The culprit, a short girl with messy red orange hair and two cat ears that were twitching as she clung to him. "You saved us!" She squealed, holding him tight as she looked up at him with her tan skin and big beautiful orange cat eyes, which looked wet and on the verge of tears.

"I uh, hehe... (Holy crap she's cute!)" He thought to himself as he tried to rub that faithful spot on the back of his neck,

"You didn't hurt it did you?!" The blonde twin tailed yelled shyly, he went to open his mouth,

"The pervert should have burned it." The forth said sharply from behind him. Unlike the other three, the pink haired ram with the left side of her head shaved, stood off to the side with her arms crossed and her green eyes glaring at the spectacle before her.

Glancing down at the soft arms and warm bodies that were still clinging to him on he floor, he also noticed the girl with the cat ears was wearing nothing but red silk lace lingerie as her warm body was pressed firmed against his and he could feel her purring lowly

"Uh..." The blonde was wearing stripped white and yellow panties, with a small brown t-shirt that exposed her pierced belly button, and everything below. The sweet aroma of strawberries, lavender, and oranges filled his nasal channel, nearly intoxicating him. All their hair was slightly wet as if they had recently taken a shower,

"Per, vert!" The ram repeated, knocking him back to his senses, which the girls wrapped around him seemed lost in some trance of their own.

"Uhh, right, ladies... your clothes... and uh... my body please..." he said, feeling his cheeks burn slightly.

"Ekk!" The blonde jumped away in a panic, her face beat red as she failed at trying to pull her shirt down to cover herself. The cat faunus continued to stare straight at him, watching him with a grin on her face and her cat ears pulled back playfully. Finally getting off allowing him to get back to his feet.

"Your a cutie! Don't be such a stiff one kid!"

"Not a kid..." he mumbled as she got close and started to wiggle around, rubbing her large, melons against his arm out of no where.

"Oh, so your a man?" She whispered close to his ear. Man, team MELN sure was stacked with a group of girls with... melons...

"Hiiyah!" A soft voice cried out behind him as he felt Magenta chop at the top of his head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"You ARE a pervert!" Magenta announced,

"Wahaha!" The cat laughed out loud, "Oh?" She looked up at him with wide eyes as she ran a finger up his chest, "Is the Spartan having bad dirty thoughts hmm?" She pushed her arms together forward on the bottom of her chest, they grew four times their size as they were nearly bursting out whatever fabric she wore for a top.

"N-no! That's not it, I-" she placed a finger over his lips, cutting him off as her eyes rolled behind him towards Magenta,

"And do I sense jealousy in the President's voice?"

"I... Grrrrr." Magenta started to growl behind him. The cat let go of him finally, and took a step back and placed a hand on her hip as she leaned on her other leg, her eyes meeting his dead on as she started to suck on her finger while struck this sexy pose, in that, that...

"... (Gulp)...)..." that outfit. A simple red lingerie set made of lace, simply a see through bra and a small piece of string acting as underwear. All held up with two red straps from each bra cup down to her string ware. Two words, skimpy, fabric. "Uhh..." he felt his cheeks burn and he averted his gaze though she kept hers as he seen her grin from the corner of his eye. Her body was slim but curvy in all the right places. Small but thick, and her form fitting lingerie made his heart race and his blood boil. "Now imagine Magenta in something like this."

The though instantly came to mind, Magenta in skimpy-

SMACK!*

"Oww! That one really hurt!" Magenta chopped at his head again, this time with her small fan. That thing must be some secret weapon of sorts. She was still clad in her pink fuzzy jamies with her hoodie and hair down, her bunny ears also pulled back in either shame or embarrassment, as she was looking away red and flustered, her left hand tightly wrapped around her right elbow as she fidgeted in place. "Hmmmm..." she whimpered silently and Destin almost melted at the sight of her acting all shy and flustered and adorable, he was about to reach out for her when someone grabbed his left arm and spun him back around. Once again, face to face with the cat faunus, and the blonde who was blushing and hiding behind her.

"Uh, I should get going..." he muttered,

"Nooooope!" The cat cheered out, gripping his arm before he could flee. "Not without proper introductions at least!"

"But, clothes-" he tried to say,

"Details! Details!" She cut him off again, "My name is Nectarina Degauss. Student Council Club Treasurer. I deal with club budgets, school funding and finances, also handling of entry forms and new club registrations. Blood type B, height 156 cm, bust.. hehe... one, oh, nine daddy, weight 102. Favorite color is red and orange, snacks are fries, sweet potatoes and peeled tangelos. Hobbies include shopping, trying on clothes all day, and crunching down on numbers and math... Single, and ready to mingle, and looking to pop it like a Pringle!" She said proudly with a large grin and wink after giving him her weird resume. "Hiding behind me is Lemon Curry,"

"Uh, h-hello! Nice to meet you!" She shyly shouted, he offered a smile and a wave as Nectarina continued,

"She is Student Council trade affairs, she handles things such as rooming, personal issues, black market orders for stuff in your room,"

"Hey!" She shouted with a blush, "It's not a black market! It's the Beacon trade eporerum.

"Details details! So basically anything dorm related you need, you go to her. From air-conditioning, to zucchini. Annnnnd, this lovely lady is also my partner!" Nectarina exclaimed while pinching Lemons already red cheek,

"Owwie!"

"The pink ram with the scowl on her face over there,"

"Hmmpf." She huffed,

"yeah, that party pooper with the stick up her you know where, she is Eugenia Gex, Student Council Secretary of Defense. She assists in defense operations in Beacon, and coordinates teams to be deployed to certain areas and locations, including the deployment of the Judgement Squads. So when Ozpin gives you missions and intel, that intel comes from the senior security committee staff who work in the field nearly 99.9% of the school year, just for your information."

"Not just a job for anyone." The pink ram said while puffing her chest out, crossing her arms and turning away. "Which is why we've never had the curse of meeting you in person yet... I'm not impressed." Eugenia quickly turned her head away in disgust.

"And of course, you know Magenta Misaka, our first lady President. She makes sure all our jobs are done correct and efficiently and also relays orders from the teacher body to us. She is our shinning Beacon for which we all strive for." Magenta squirmed at her introduction.

"He, knows me already hello."

"Uh, nice to meet you all?" He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good! I'm glad! Not that you met us, and seen us all half nudie like in our sexy swimwear," Nectarina said while putting her hands behind her back and sticking her chest out so they were even bigger then normal. They near ready to explode out of her top!-

SMACK!*

"Oww..." he complained while rubbing at his sore head.

"Perv..." Magenta mumbled with a red face,

"But it's not me! It's the kitty!"

"She's not controlling your mind! If... if that's what you want, all you had to do was... ask." She blushed and turned to the side, using one hand she started to pull down the zipper to her onesy.

"Wait.. what?!" His eyes widened in shock as his body froze, as Magenta brought her zipper down halfway, her world class cups already dying to come out clearly,

"Wahahaha!" Nectarina boomed out in laughter. "Well, what you got in weight, I make up for in flair!" She was certainly an open girl, from the way she carried herself and spoke about the others, it was weird she was not elected as at least the VP. She was cute, but not his type.

GROWL!* A loud stomach went off like a land mine as all head turned to the twin tailed blonde who looked amazed at everyone, surprised and not sure if it was even her who made such a beast sound.

"U-um.. Um..." She started to play with her finger as she looked away and attempted to hide her red face, "If things weren't embarrassing enough! It's just I'm so hungry!"

"So now, you owe us breakfast!" Nectarina exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air twice,

"Wait wait, how does that work? I come save you and then buy YOU breakfast?" He complained, knowing full well he would end up going anyway, but wanted to pull this kitties tail a bit, pardon the pun,

"B-but... you would let us starve??..." Lemon looked up at him with bright wet golden eyes that seemed to be shaky. Yep... she hit the mark! Not quite on Magentas level, but not far off either.

"...Damn it!"

"Wahaha! Bulls eye!" Nectarina cheered.

"Fine fine." Destin raised his hands in defeat, "I'll go bring you all some breakfast, but isn't he café closed at this time?" Being that it was only 6:20,

"Details details!" Nectarina exclaimed while taking a small pink plastic card out of her left bra and handed it towards him. "Take this card, go through the back of the in house cafe, and give the student on duty this card!" The instant he took the warm card she spun him around and shoved him towards the door before he could even protest,

"Hey!"

"Off you go wahaha!" The door slammed behind him as he heard a few giggles and a high five, "Food!" He shrugged and made his way through and out the front lobby, making his way towards the small café down the stairs and a few rooms down.

First they praise him, then ask him to get them food and kick him out.

"(Theres seriously something wrong with all the girls at this school. All this attention but no action...)" He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all the hot girls he seen on a daily basis, or ending up "bumping" into. This was going to drive him insane! Magenta seemed like a great option, but could he really measure up to her standards? His feelings were definitely growing for her, and he wasn't blind to how she treated him at all. He needed more time alone with her, especially not with that frisky cat girl around. She was a cute, loud mouth, bare it all cat faunus. Almost like an older version of Raspberry, just a bit more forward. It must be a cat girl thing, though Strawberry is very reserved.

Making his way to the rear entrance, he pushed his way through the door. Inside was a small table with a tray and brown bags on top of them. Behind the table in a chair sat a girl with skin the color of dark chocolate with light pink hair and eyes. She kept her hair down, though she had one bun off to the side which was held together by a small peppermint lollipop and a larger rainbow spiraled lollipop.

"Good morning Destin." She greeted him softly with a wide smile as her head tilted slightly to one side.

"Uh, good morning? You know me?"

"Of course I do silly, oh! We never had the opportunity to speak before, but I've been to many of your spars, your a very Noble fighter!" She covered her mouth and jumped up as if she just had an epiphany, "Right, I'm sorry! Second year Student Council Nutrient Specialist, Kitkat Sweets of Team PYNK! Pleasure to meet you!" She offered her hand, one eye closed in a wink as she smiled at him warmly. He took it and shook her silky smooth hand. A nutrition specialist who looked like a walking cavity.

"Destin Ros.. uh you already know that," she giggled in her hand "Good to meet you as well."

"Wow, I must sound like such a stalker right about now!" She exclaimed while waving her hands in the air,

"No no! I'm friends with the President, and it never ceases to amaze me on how much she knows. If you're apart of her student council I know you must be efficient and observant of the whole school."

"You're right, she's our shinning beacon! You know the cafe is still closed, is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Roseus?"

"Please, my dad is Mr. Roseus, just Destin please." He plucked the pink card from his pocket and held it forward, "This crazy kitty told me to bring this here."

"Ahh!" She jumped up and gently plucked the card from his finger tips, "I see Rina conned someone other then her sister to bring her breakfast this morning."

"Sister? This morning?"

"Yup! The councils day starts at 5:45. Normally, Rina would come here to pick up food for her team, but since her sister is also a council member in the 2nd year, she makes her pick it all up for both teams. And at this time, it's pretty late for them. Sometimes her sister resists, rarely however."

"I wonder why..." he mumbled to himself. Talk about perks and authority. She slid the pink card through a small reader on her scroll and it flashed green.

"You're all set Destin!"

"Thank you Council lady." She handed back the card and he picked up the tray holding the four brown bags.

"Please, Kitkat is fine. Enjoy your day!" She called out with a warm smile and wave, such a nice girl. That's how a council member should behave.

"Thanks Kitkat, enjoy your day as well."

"I will thank you!" She exclaimed as if she had zero cares in the world and was living in pure bliss, waving and smiling all up until the door closed behind him.

Since his hands were full when he got back, he elected to cheat and use his semblance to stop time and let go of the tray and open the door, grabbing the tray before he ran out of time. All it takes is two seconds really. He pushed open the door with his rear and made his way inside. Thinking they were still in there room he called out before he spun around.

"President Pinky! I've returned from the mission your crazy kitty gave me!"

"Ah em." He finally spun around and realized the room was actually occupied by a large crowd. Not only was Magenta seated at the desk with a poker face grin on with the rest of Team MELN standing behind her fully dressed, groomed, and ready for action, also, his father Grand Admiral Draco Roseus stood with his face set as if he was looking at a man who had just committed high treason, and should face the firing squad within he next five seconds.

"DROP AND GIVE ME 500 YOU WEAK BOY!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sir yes sir!" Destin dropped to the floor from pure muscle reflex, placing the tray aside and got to work. Surprisingly everyone in Team MELN jumped and cowered at his father's outburst, all but Magenta. Though her bunny ears were pulled back, she still had that smug grin on her face as if she was still in full control. Her left bunny ear shot up just before his father spoke,

"How dare you refer to the Council members like that! The President!? You know better them to disrespect authority! Have I taught you nothing! You useless little... Running off to Beacon and... Getting breakfast?! What are you a pack mule?! Is this what you-"

SNAP!* The room when silent as Magenta slapped her fan against the desk.

"Excuse me, Grand Admiral, but for the duration that Destin Roseus attends Beacon, he is under our care, and he takes orders from us, not you." Magenta said firmly, keeping her face and tone straight. "He is mine, not yours, and under my care and direction meaning only I can order him around, not you."

"Fact!" Nectarina called out with a finger on her lip.

"Second, while he may have left, he has been fighting on the front lines since before we had any idea about any of this. While you were in Atlas, cozy in your pointlessly big airship, not only has he been out there fighting and saving lives, he's also been bringing back resources and materials needed to fight this war more efficiently."

"Also a fact!"

"He contributed more than his worth in the short time he's been here. His good name is why we trusted Atlas, this time. And no I don't mean his last name." Destin seen his dad grit his teeth, "Clearly, he was raised by a superior commander, or family, which is why he was able to achieve so much within such a short period of time. Which is why when your name came up as one of our supporters, I figured more would be even better, and maybe they could make up for that last spectacular failure."

"We learn from our mistakes, which is why I'm here to see it through personally, Madam President. I will not allow Vale to come to any harm." He nodded his head. His father being talked down to by a child compared to him was a sight to see. But there was one thing his father was firm about, chain of command. And in this situation, she out ranked him technically. One prerequisite to accepting Atlas aid, was by following Beacon and Vales command. Not many people trusted Atlas after everything that happened, and they were looking for support and good press.

"Very well Grand Admiral. I assume our original deal still stands?" His father was rubbing at his crimson red beard in thought,

"You drive an interesting bargain, you know that President?"

"As you can see I like to keep things, interesting. It's a small price to pay on your part isn't it?"

"Most would say not at all, but these are Atlas finest were talking about here."

"I'll give you Beacons finest, and 100 cases of pure cut void dust, refined and ready for use. Has been tested and shall soon be put into a demonstration later today, which of course is why I'd like to have them there."

"Yes, I know what's at stake. You could have shared those locations."

"I'm sorry, but that will cost extra." He rubbed at his beard again.

"My apologies Madem President, even with the Top four, without a the locations we have no deal."

"Draconian, Roseus." Destin flinched at the sound of someone saying his father's full name out loud, and in his face no less! But Magentas face was straight as she was gazing into his eyes, and him into hers.

"Madem President?"

"May I please have them." She said, her voice calm and even.

"... They're, yours, Madem President."

"Great!" Magenta instantly shifted from terrifying witch doctor to super adorable bunny rabbit, one ear up and the other hanging forward lazily. "We shall have them back in 24 hours without a scratch or a spec of dust on em!"

"Very well Madem President." His father turned back to the five figures behind him, which Destin finally gave them more attention and noticed were his five sisters dressed in their crisp red Atlas Officers uniforms instead of there bulky combat armor. It had been so long he had almost forgotten. All were just over six feet tall so when his father addressed them, they were all eye to eye. Magenta was not kidding about bringing them here, what was she up to... "

Rose Knights, I'm expecting you back by 0800 tomorrow. Don't forget, you will need to help evacuate the techs from CP3."

"Understood Admiral." His blonde sister Lilly, the eldest child and the current leader of the Rose Knights spoke up.

"Dismissed!" He said as they all exchanged salutes at once and he spun on his heel, stopping next to Destin on his way out the door. "Maybe you could find yourself a commanding girl such as the President here. We need strong blood in our family. Remember that and, I expect you to show respect to your commanders, especially the President... Even if she's soft on you."

"Yes sir."

"Captain..."

"Sir." And at that, his father left the room and went on his merry way. After a little over a year of not seeing him, that's how they reunited.

"Ohhh lady killer!" Nectarina called out as she made her way over to the tray of food on the floor. "Your dad is a total stud!" She said as she picked up the tray, he cringed,

"To much informa-"

"Brother!"

"Ompf!" Yet again, he was tackled to the floor. This time by three of his sisters, Lilly Roseus being one of them.

"Little brother! I've missed you so much!" She cried out as she peppered his cheek and forehead with kisses, he could try to fight but the three of them were all powerful and held him down. "Why have you not called little broher?!" She looked at him with wet blue puppy dog eyes. The other two now wrapped around him were Pwerple and Azure, one with purple hair, and the other a bluenette.

"Talk about dejuvu, and awkward!" Eugenia commented on the spectacle before her yet again.

"You shut your mouth pink ram!" Pwerple called out, "Your just jealous!"

"That pink ram has a name thank you very much, and I don't like how you speak to me."

"Right! Destin!" Magenta slammed her fan on her desk again before continuing, "Introduce your lovely sisters to us please."

"Uh, once they get off me hehe..."

"Sorry Desi!" Azure, and Pwerple picked themselves up, all but Lilly.

"I need to make up for lost time! Especially without father here!" She started kissing him again.

"Grrrr..." Destin could here Magenta growling... is that, jealousy?

"Gross!" Eugenia called out,

"Not in public you two!" One of his sisters called out.

"So what!?" Lilly called out, "Little brother must have been so lonely without me! I'll never leave your side again my love!"

"Thanks, I missed you too Lilly, but seriously..." She was a big brocon. It had been going on for so long it just seemed normal to everyone. She kept it under wraps, most of the time. Destin being a good brother just put up with it to an extent. He would never ever take it that far, even if it wasn't completely illegal, wrong, and disgusting. Thankfully she never took it to a higher level either.

"Unacceptable!" Magenta shot out of her chair, her fan pointed towards Lilly as if it were a loaded gun. Well at least someone had some sense, clearly he didn't.

"Little brother, who's the fuzzy wuzzy? And how dare she treat you like an errand boy! I would treat you so much better! Rose Knights, vanguard formation!" His sisters instantly formed a circle around him as Lilly slowly lifted him up to his feet.

"Uh, what the..."

"So..." *THWAP!* Magentas fan opened and she covered everything bottom of her mouth as she spoke. "If that is how you want to play it."

"P-please go easy on them president!" Lemon pleaded.

"Please don't make me laugh. Knights, don't let her near brother. She better explain herself. Thinking she can order us around, father, brother?! The nerve of this cute little fuzzy."

"Ah em..." Magenta cleared her throat, pointed her fan one by one as she spoke to his sisters. "Azure Roseus, or Wet Rose, please wait in the other room." Azure bowed,

"Yes President." And walked through the door Eugenia held open.

"Eh?" Lilly questioned with confusion on her face.

"Pwerple Roseus, Shadow Rose. You wait with your sister please."

"Yes mam." Pwerple bowed and left through the door as well.

"What the hell is going on?! Knights stand your groun-"

"Oriela Roseus, Ying Yang Rose. Please wait for us in the main room. She simply bowed her head and left.

"Cerise Roseus, Blood Rose, if you will please."Magenta gestured towards the door behind her,

"Your the boss pres!" The red head saluted as she left the room.

"Who do you think you-"

"Hush, child." Magenta said firmly, "Now do you understand? Don't worry, you will accept it. I hate violence by the way, remember that. Lilly, go wait with your sisters."

"Yes milady." Lilly saluted and was instantly out through the back door. Magentas head slowly turned to Destin,

"... (gulp)..."

"Excuse us ladies, get our guests settled in pretty please."

"Yes mam!" Nectarina replied with a wink, "Don't be to hard on the kid, he's already pissin his pants over there." She teased as she went through the door,

"Hmmpf." Eugenia huffed and crossed her arms as she left. Now he was alone in the room with Magenta grilling him. Suddenly, her cheeks went beet red,

"Ohhh!" She covered her face with her hands as her bunny ears folded back, "I'm so sorry I had to do that!" She cried out, acting completely flustered. "I sensed a fight coming, especially from Lilly. Ah em..." she cleared her throat. "Please forgive me. So these are your sisters?" Scratching his head still confused at what she had even done or what was going on,

"Uh, yeah. That's them, Lilly, Pwerple, the twins Cerise and Azure, and Oriela."

"I see. Yup! Your dad is a strict one huh, I'm glad your sisters are a little more loose, at least with your dad not around. They didn't say a peep when they first came here with him." That sounds just like them,

"Figures, we all know better, we act proper when rank is around, or on duty." Destin replied,

"Noted, it looked as if he was ready to rip your head off for saying my name, felt that way as well."

"He would have if you didn't stop him."

"Yes, I could tell so. Told you I'd meet with them didn't I?" She proped her elbows up on the table and leaned forward, resting her chin on the palms of her hands with a big smile on. "Even got a chance to borrow them." She proudly added,

"Well seeing how all this just went, I can't say I'm all that surprised, but I'm sure you know all that already."

"Of course!" She hid her mouth behind her fan, "Didn't I tell you I know all, hehe! However..." her tone turned serious, "What I don't know is why you left. I know you said red tape and not getting things done, but these five seem fairly well. Tell me Destin, what pushed you over the edge?" Again, he was amazed at how she seemed to switch personalities as different circumstances arose. Kind, shy and warm when she spoke to him, cool, demanding and in charge when she was handing bussiness.

"Well, the day all bets went out the window was when we were sent on a rescue operation. Members of White Fang kidnapped one of our Senators daughters. What started as a routine rescue op, went slightly sideways..."

(2 years ago)

"Shadow Rose has the east entrance covered."

"Blood and wet Rose in position to breach the south door."

"Pink and Summer Rose on north."

"Ying Yang Rose on the front."

"All Rose Knights in position." The six Rose Knights had the compound completely surrounded, inside and outside and had the top sniper in the Atlas military covering all exits and entrances, everything was in place.

"Breach now!" Destin shouted into his helmet mic,

"Breaching!" Lilly reached out and ripped the door off its hinges and held it up, "Flash out!" Destin chucked two small flash orbs through the crack Lilly made in the door. Lilly put the door back into place just as two small pops rang out. Lilly kicked the door and sent it flying inside the room for an added distraction.

"Contacts, containing." Destin dove into a roll as he stormed the room, drawing fire as Summer Rose stepped through and picked off those who were now focusing on him.

"Clear!" Blood Rose affirmed,

"Room clear, no sign of our target."

"That's not part of the plan."

"Ying Yang, I've got movement on the southwest roof, Shadow confirm."

"Shadow Rose confirming, four contacts on the move. They just ripped a tarp off of a concealed Bullhead. Target is in sight, repeat, target is in sight. Engaging..."

"We were operating half a mile from the Haven border and we had strict orders from the top that Haven council did not want Atlas military crossing there borders, no matter the circumstances. Our target, ended up making it on the Bullhead and escaped the compound... and made an instant bee line for the border which was out of our jurisdiction." Magenta narrowed her eyes up at him,

"Let me guess, knowing the type of man you are, that made no difference to you, did it?"

"Ah... no, it didn't. I, I couldn't just turn my back on a defenseless hostage. That's not who I am..."

"Fire Team Rose abort mission and return to base! You are way to close to Haven airspace."

"No can do command, we have the enemy Bullhead in sight and rapidly closing, I am NOT losing them."

"Dust dammit boy! I gave you a direct order! Stand down, now!"

"Sorry, please repeat command, your breaking up..."

"Don't you dare..." Destin clicked off his command Com signal,

"Shadow, get us right above it!"

"Roger!" Destin and his sister Lilly were both standing on the edge of the cabin looking down at the slowly approaching Bullhead.

"Little brother, we're entering Haven airspace now. Command just sent me a message, I'm to relieve you of command and place you under arrest. You're to be brought up on charges of treason and insubordination, that seems excessive." Lilly said, he couldn't see her face through the helmet, but he could tell there was worry in her voice.

"So what are you going to do Summer Rose? You are now in command of the Rose Knights." She sighed and shook her head.

"Unfortunately I love you to much little brother." She said while looking down, "We're close enough, I'll arrest you later, jump!" Destin suited words to action as he leapt at his sisters command, her following right behind him. When things hit the fan, he knew he could count on his sisters, especially Lilly who landed beside him in a large thud, glowing yellow energy blade already out as she sliced a neat hole on the roof. "Breach!" She called out,

"Breaching!" He replied as he dropped two more small orbs down into the hole she just made. Wasting no time, Destin slapped a small hook on the edge of the roof that was attached to his belt and swung over the side. While falling, he leveled his rifle towards the side door and fired away with I've dust as his boots smashed into the side door, blasting it inwards as he landed inside and caught sight of four White Fang members in a daze with rifles in hand standing over a small girl with a black bag over her head. His sister on the other side, quickly took the two closest to her, while Destin went after the two by the hostage. Being they were dazed, shooting them with stun bolts proved to be no problem at all. He stepped over to the girl and took the bag and hoodie off of her head, revealing a head full of orange dreds. There was only one girl with hair like that, and was also the daughter of a senator.

"Cheepuff?" He questioned as her head snapped up and around as her hazel eyes widened in recognition.

"Destin!" She cried out as she lunged for him, falling face first as she was still cuffed.

"Easy there." He said softly as he cut the cuffs in half, freeing her. Instantly she had her arms wrapped around him,

"Destin! I was so scared!" Her eyes started streaming tears even though they were closed tight,

"Hmmpf..."

"What's that Lilly?"

"We need to get out of here brother, Haven Self Defense Forces have launched."

"Roger that, move out..."

"So that was that. We brought her back, and I was arrested got demoted and reprimanded. I also lost command of the Rose knights, and was put on suspension for a year, which also lead to the reason why I applied here. The official order is that I transfered, but behind the scenes I was almost kicked out of the military, only my last name stopped that. The girl was perfectly safe, the White Fang was dealt with, but my father got a very unpleasant call from a Haven General. So, you can see how Atlas rewards those who don't follow orders. My father wants drones, not individual thinkers."

"Crossing the border and engaging in unrestricted airspace could have easily started a war between Atlas and Haven." Destin let out a sigh,

"I know. What was I suppose to do? Let them take her and have them do god knows what to her? Tell the senator, hey I'm sorry but we just missed them at the border and we were ordered to stand down so you will never see your daughter again?"

"I didn't say you were wrong." Destin looked up to her calm expression, realizing he was raising his voice and had a death grip on the edge of the table.

"Im, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. But as I said, you were not wrong. Any of us would have done the same, anyone with a heart at least. However, there is always a bigger picture. Haven could have called up and demanded answers from your father. In order to satisfy them, you had to take the fall. It's not always right, but it's politics. Especially when dealing with Atlas. I was originally from Atlas you know, but my parents are free spirits, and when Atlas tried to draft them, it was past time to pick up and start a new. So trust me when I say, I know what you mean. Off the record, I'm happy you saved her anyway. From you, that's almost expected." Her cheeks turned a light pink as she looked down at her desk and scroll. "That is what I like best about you, no matter what you always do the right thing. You will make an amazing Huntsman, and I know you will make Beacon and all of us very proud." Destin felt his own cheeks burning now as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Aww well.. I don't know about that. I'm just here to learn and help out as best as I can."

"And your to be commended for your efforts, I-"

"Excuse me Madem President, we need to brief Headmaster Ozpin on the trial for tonight." Lemon said from the other side of the door,

"Ah, right. I'll be right there." Lemon disappeared back into the room and Magentas eyes met Destin, "Well then." She stood up and smoothed her skirt down as he cheeks turned pink. "Destin, please lean forward and close your eyes."

"Yes mam." He felt himself bowing and closing his eyes even though he did not even try to. He felt something soft press against his cheek, making his eyes snap open just as Magentas face was bright red and pulling away from his. The contrast of her rosey cheeks and blue eyes took his breath away as they locked eyes.

"I uh, didn't say you could open your eyes you know." She said with a pout while still blushing.

"Well umm..." he felt his own cheeks burning now. "What, was that for?"

"That was a umm, a thank you for everything you have done for us. For today, and your service as a Huntsman in training at Beacon. Keep up the good work!" She threw up a peace sign and smiled warmly as she backed towards the door. "I'll uh, see you later Destin." She waved then quickly disappeared into the back room.

"... Well then. I guess I'll go back to sleep." Destin yawned in his hand, and left the student council chambers. "What a morning..."


	26. Chapter 18: Who got your back PT1 OVA 4

**Who's got your back Pt. 1: Chapter 18 OVA 4** ** _A/N: As mentioned, this will be a three part series before the Battle of Vale begins. Mere days before the Grimm hoard is set to reach the walls of the Vale Kingdom, all of Beacons students come together for one final initiation into there ranks. From foe to family, this is how it ends, and a new story begins..._**

 **ROBIN** ** _: (Hallway in Beacon Academy, destination simulation room...)_**

The hallways were nearly dead, it seemed as if only Atlas mech and military personnel were walking the halls, no that was surely the case. Students or just anyone in a Beacon uniform was non exsistent.

"I think we're running late, it's way to quiet." Ariel stated the obvious, awarding her a eye roll and a scoff.

"She's a smart one..."

"Zzzzz.." Peach snorted a sound like a snore and looked away,

"Fire in this one here huh. And she smells so good, wish I could be so fresh and so clean like she is." Hero noticably winced,

"Sorry Peach, I have no idea why this meeting was called." Hero commented, shaking his head in the process. "I know you wanted a break, my tails are tied." He spread he hands out with his palms up,

"Uhhh... it's all your fault Hero, clearly... did you just make a cat joke? Zzzz.." Hero cleared his throat into his hand,

"Sorry, just lightening the mood."

"Noted Hero boy." Peach giggled again. "Now back to my bitching," she turned her head towards Robin, "Pardon my French kid... I was hoping to at least shower after getting back from hitting the mine, nuuppe!" Peach complained looking forward again, her hands placed on the back of her head with her arms out. "You've failed us as a team leader." Her lip curled into a grin that Meat seemed to miss.

"Blame the student council, it's not his fault!" Seafood to the rescue!! "They've been busy since they've been back at school." Ariel defended. "For that fact, blame the main reason we're in this war for... By the way, it's good to see you up and about Robin."

"It wasn't anything serious, meat. I'm fine." Robin sneered,

"You can be as stank as you want, I know one day you'll open up to me cutie pie!" Robin blushed and turned away. "How cute!"

"Gross. Brother, your dinner is acting weird again." Robin crossed her arms and avoided Ariel's piercing baby faced gaze.

"Actually it's the other way around, shes the hungry beast known as Jaws, eager to devour cute kitties and little red birdies." Peach teased and Robin caught sight of Ariel's eyes flashing black as she glanced towards Peach.

"I, am not a beast!" Ariel cried out in defense with her chest puffed out, "But don't make me angry, or... I will have no choice but to make you understand who the Queen is, again."

"Oooooo, cocky." Peach replied with a little bow, "The new little mermaid is a fiery one eh Robin?" Peach white knuckled her large white long sword and smiled down at Robin. Peach was a skyscraper compared to Robin.

"Don't let the scary brute known as Groot fool you, she's a softy," Ariel announced while Peach scoffed, "Just like me, Ariel the kind and loving princess."

"As kind as the dirt stuck on my boot." Peach retorted and received a black eyed glare from Ariel, while Peach responded with a grin while dropping her shades with her middle finger. "Heh."

"You've gotten quite the mouth huh?" Ariel asked, "This must be Groot two point oh."

"You like?" Peach replied sharply as she shot her a wink.

"It depends on the motives." Ariel shook her head, not amused. "I'd say to be yourself." Peach shrugged nonchalantly.

"Exactly." She took a deep breath before responding. "A good friend taught me a valuable lesson. This is something we do for a living, drowning down about it won't change anything. Nothing is ever guaranteed in this life style. There is no try, we do, or we don't." She paused as she gathered her thoughts, "That being said, I'm not going to hold back any more. I'm going to enjoy myself as best as I can and live up to the way she did. Before, Rouge... she died with a smile, she was happy, she had no regrets...She made choices in life and she never looked back." Peach cleared her throat and sniffed hard. Hero laid a hand on Peaches shoulder. "I've done my grieving, there isn't anything else to do but to keep moving forward, keep getting better."

"That's correct Peach." Hero nodded and thumped her shoulder. "I could not have said that better." She nodded back and let the hand that was still on her shoulder,

"So I wouldn't say new me, I'd say real me. Me who is just enjoying every quiet moment with my family." She said warmly as she spread her arms open and looked around to her teammates. "Besides, someone has to tease the catfish annnnnnnd..." Peach paused as Ariel's normally pale face turned blood red and her amber eyes were wide, "make her turn as ripe as a juicy tomato."

"Not nice!" Ariel huffed,

"Better then steamed crab..." Hero commented and earned a tug at his one good ear, "That's rude." He said while firmly holding his ground.

"Watch your hand before I take it for myself Meat, your looking awfully tasty right now."

"Awww you're jealous, so cute!" Ariel rushed over and pinched her cheek. Hero's hand was instantly on Robins, hers were on the hilt of Fira, or would have been if it wasn't already in Hero's other hand. Damn! He disarmed her before she could even make a move, well clearly he seen it coming. Brother was good when he really needed to be. Normally he didn't exert much of his strength in combat.

"Let's not jump to action so quickly now." He scolded as he handed Bandon back towards Robin, hilt first.

"Why thank you brother, I would never." She plastered a fake smile on that was clearly fake, "I would never do anything to hurt my beloved Meat. First we need to fatten her up, more."

"More?!" Ariel shouted with her fist raised. "You calling me fat?"

"I certainly wasn't calling you skinny." Robin replied without missing a beat.

"Hit me!" Peach called out with her palm extended. Robin just glared at it, then offered her a grin while slapping it. "There we go! That's my girl! She may be little, but she sure got a mouth on her!"

"I know! She's too cute!!" Ariel squealed and fidgeted,

"Gross!" Robin cringed,

Finally out of the infirmary, Hero and his team came back from the 3rd dust mine to pick Robin up for a meeting that had been called for all students by the student council. Nobody knew what the meeting was for, all that was told was attendance was a must. Team HARP was the last team to come back after being gone for 22 hours.

Sleeping on the Bullheads was not comfy in the least, unless you were in a team ROSE Bullhead which had plush silk couches that reclined and could comfortably fit 8 grown adults in fully reclined positions. When not needed, the couches folded and disappeared into the floor. Each couch could also but summoned individually for smaller parties. So maybe it wasn't all that terrible.

Robin focused in on the side of her brothers head, where Archangel had claimed yet another prize.

"So, does it hurt?" Robin questioned her brother, who shook his head. Robin reached out and ran her fingers through his snow white hair, fingering the small hole where his cat ear used to be.

"See, no pain anymore. Just getting use to the lack of sound, I can still hear out of it, just not as good as before. But I'm fine, really." She tilted her head to observe his new look, well mainly a feline faunus with only one ear.

Inside it made her blood boil, it wasn't the same. He took something from her brother that made him whole, something precious and loved. That same monk was responsible for the loss of his tail as a child, and the reason Robin always woke up every day to the deep scar on her face, all gifts given from Archangel. He acclaimed it would make her look fearsome, so he forged a Katana made of corrupted purple dust and tried to take her nose off with a diagonal slash, he partly succeeded. Robin wrinkled her nose and shook her head to clear it of her current negative thoughts.

After trekking through nearly the entire school it felt like, they finally made it to the outside of one of the larger simulation rooms. Hero reached out to hold the door open for them.

"Ladies first."

"Hey Jaws." Peach said as,

"I hate you." Ariel quickly responded,

"Aww, poor Meat." Robin quickly added,

"Cook us up some munchies when we-" Peach continued before she was cut off.

"Ah the guests of honor have finally arrived! Welcome, Hero, Ariel, Peach and Robin." Robins eyes fell on the pink haired bunny faunus in the middle of the arena, flanked by a group of three colorful girls, as well as Opal and her lackeys. Around them was every single student that attended Beacon, all crammed into the enormous stadium like simulation room, and all eyes fell upon them as Hero bowed slightly.

"Forgive us for being late, student council President, students of Beacon. I could have sworn this was starting 30 minutes _from_ now." Robin glanced at the scroll Peach and given her and seen they were indeed 32 minutes early.

"You are correct, you four are here just in time actually! We didn't even get to finish the meeting!" The pink bunny exclaimed.

"Uh, finish?" Peach muttered, turning to Hero and dropping her voice to a whisper, "Any idea?" He shook his head.

"Let's see how this plays out..."

"You're the Boss..."

"Come on in, don't be shy!" The pink bunny waved them forward, all eyes were still eagerly focused on the four of them.

"Awkward..." Ariel mumbled.

"No kidding, I feel like we're taking Ariel to be sacrificed to the gods as holy food." Robin whispered as they passed through the ranks of students.

"That's rude girl..." Peach whispered while chuckling in her palm,

"Since you are here now, let's get started okay?! Opal would you like to do the honors?"

"Ah em!" Opal cleared her throat, eyes closed as she started to speak. "Five days, we have five days until the first wave of Grimm make it here. With the sheer number of Grimm involved, as well as all the Shadow Guards they are no doubt with, I and the Council have come up with a way to prepare for the coming battle, as well, as usher in a few other things as well. We also know of the slight tension many of you feel considering a certain new comer to our great academy. Well my friends, if you ever wanted to fight against her, nows your chance." Opals eyes opened and her gaze turned down onto Robin the small and puny girl before her. "Robin Nakamura, former agent of the man we are currently at war with, or should I say daughter. The younger sister of our very own, Heliotrope Chroma, former Stark Nakamura before we welcomed him into our family... Before each of us became students here, we all went through initiation. Today is yours whelp, come to my side." Opal stretched out her hand and waved it over. Robin glanced at Hero who merely shrugged and nodded.

"What are you planning now brute?" Robin asked as she made her way infront of the towering skyscraper girl.

"As I said, we will be facing a large number of opponents, so to prepare we are having a team death match. Now, the teams are... Team Beacon, led by me, and Team Robin, led by Robin. Beacon, versus Robin. Catchy no?" A few gasps and giggles rang out among all the students.

"Your kidding right?" Peach asked, Opal raised her hand to bring order among the murmuring students, all obeyed.

"Now, the rules are as follows, we will begin in one hour. Each of you as an individual can pick which team you wish to be on, there are no limits. For example, if half of team OPAL wants to join Robin, so be it. If only Linen wants to join, fine as well. If the entire school joins me against Robin leaving her to fend for herself, so be it. It won't serve my purposes, but I doubt it will be a landslide like that. On the other hand, if everyone joined her against me," Opal snorted, "I welcome the challenge. Student council teams will act as judges and medics. For this if your aura drops below 20%, your out. If you feel you are hurt above that and want to drop out, so be it. However, all must participate starting out. Now, there are two entrances to this room, A and B. Beacon is A, Robin is B. The goal is to take out the other team leader, you do that and your team earns victory simple. We will begin in 1 hour, everyone but me and Robin will now leave, and make your choice of who you wish to fight with. Choose wisely, dismissed." Students started exiting the room as Hero walked over to Opal. "Heliotrope, I said dismissed." Opal said sharply, nodding towards the exit, her eyes closed again. He bowed slightly and nodded towards Robin before he spun and followed the crowd out.

After about 10 minutes, the large stadium was finally clear, leaving Opal and Robin alone, standing face to face. If she was to whisper, her echo would be heard for days.

"So, are you one of those that feels the need to fight me to release tension as well?" Robin asked.

"No." Opal quickly replied, "I gave you your beating remember? So I'm satisfied, well..."

"Hmmpf, fine." Robin cracked her knuckles, "This could be a release of my own tension. Your lackeys stand no chance against me." Robin started to stretch her arms and shoulders out,

"Is that so? You think you can stand against them alone?"

"That's right brute. You, not so much. But your team pftt, your colorful little discipline squad. And your sweet drink little partner is top on that list." Both Opals eyes opened and her brow almost rose off of her face.

"Oh!? Is that so? You take her down and I'll tell you the story on how I met her, it's a good one I promise. Anyway, I will be holding back and staying towards the rear, only attacking those who try to attack me. It wouldn't be fun if I went out and took people out the 10's with just one hit now would it." Opal scoffed with a grin, taking on a cocky attitude Robin was not accustomed to, "Many will try to rush me, but ultimately fail. I didn't earn the name untouchable Queen for no reason."

"Yet another one? Pftt, spare me the details miss Quake. So what's really your goal here?"

"Blow off some steam, have some fun, and get some practice in."

"Have some, fun?" Robin questioned.

"Listen whelp, in five days us, kids, not mindless Grimm or soldiers, are going to do battle against forces capable of unspeakable nature, capable of wiping out an entire Kingdom twice over is they wanted. We all swore an oath that we would defend the citizens of Remnant at all costs, any cost. Being co-leader of the Security Committee, or Judgement Squad as we're referred to inside school grounds, I know what that oath ultimately means, I know what's out there, I know tonight can be my last night on Remnant, but I choose to fight and protect those who can't until my dying breath. I fight so that those students learning in the halls of Beacon Academy are safe, and have a peaceful home to learn and return to. And now I am sending those I wish to protect into battle with me, one that not everyone may survive." Her eyes opened and she glared down at Robins small form, "When fighting WITH, the Shadow Guard Legion, it's not just another soldier, weapon or tool being killed. It's someone's son, someone's daughter. Cousin, sister, or even someone's brother that's being sent to fight, sent to die if need be. These just aren't soldiers or minions, these are my friends. My family." Her glare turned into a grin, "So what better way for my family to rid of steam and tension then letting them have a shot at Beacons public enemy number 3? Am I right?"

"Three? Why not one? At least two..."

"Is that what you got out of all that?" Opal let out a long sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, public enemy number one was... a close family member of the team my cousin Yatsuhashi is on, Rouge. Also was a team member of your brother. I've heard tons of stories about that girl when I came back." Opal let a snort of breath escape, "If only I was still in school, I would have had the poor girl rotting in the cell like you. I'm sure she would have busted out and put up a fight, I say I do love those that put up a good fight. I would have loved to meet her, and also have a student with her drive and strength." No kidding, the brute couldn't get her full. "But with all the pranks she would pull, her and her accomplice Kayreen Goodwitch, who happens to be the daughter of our very own Professor Glynda Goodwitch, right hand of Headmaster Ozpin. Public enemy number two, Kayreen Goodwitch. She pulls at least four pranks a day. Ranging from water spills, people losing clothes or it being set on fire, others I can't go into details about in the spa rooms, she has a fetish for ruining lives... She would have been awarded the rank of one, had she not begged that it stay as is. She's another fighter, and a damn good one, luckily for her. And also thankfully her mom is able to rein her in easily, ah, and Ariel as well. I need someone with that girls talents on the security committee. First squad has been lacking, only now have they started watch lists patrols since I've been back. Those two should have had patrols on them at all times to keep those brats out of trouble. Alot could have been prevented with the nuisances those two became. And with our graduation coming up, I fear this place will fall to shambles, but, I'm starting to see a Team with a strong candidate for the next Judgement Squad opening."

"Hold on a sec brute, why are you telling me all this and the politics of your little cult?"

"Legions of Royal and Shadow Guards and little agents bowing to their master is a cult. This is not a cult, that cute pink bunny is actually in charge, though we all report to either Ozpin, Glynda, or Qrow. Who then report to the world council. Consider the Judgement Squads as the military for the school, the Student Council as congress, senators, and those three Professors make up the Presidential branch, even if Headmaster Ozpin always has the last say, he has never, been in disagreement with our decisions. Simply put, the council is the voice, and we are the fist. Do you understand?"

"Again, why are you telling me all this extra info?"

"Well that's simple, but I'll let you think about it before I tell you. And besides, what better way to pass the time?"

"I could have come up with a few ideas..."

"Well this worked just fine and will serve my purposes in the end, besides." Opal guestured to the door behind her as it rose from the ground and a small crowd started to spill through, looking like almost the whole school. She picked up the faint sound behind her as well, a much smaller group of students entering from the rear. Opal never looked back at her approaching allies, so Robin did the same, even if a large smirk spread across Opals lips made her curiosity skyrocket. "So, that's how it's going to be?" Opal questioned as her grin faded and her eyes closed.

"That's right, partner." Someone from behind her said, a voice that sounded way too familiar, but before she could turn and confirm, someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Expecting to see her brother Hero, she turned her head to face a girl who was not to much taller then herself.

"Don't worry kid, we've got your back." Her brown eye winked as she replaced the dark black shades back onto her face. She placed a hand on her hip and waved her hand bag in the air towards Opal. "Nice way to kick things off, Yatsu's all hyped up, you couldn't tell but he's stoked!" Robin turned to the spitting image giant of Opal, just a male version. He wore the straight face Opal always had on, though his seemed plastered on. He nodded slightly and Opal returned it with one of her own.

"Yatsu-sama."

"Opal-san." He replied while boy with red hair and white eyes standing next to the giant snorted.

"Coco, I can't say I'm surprised by your choice, well maybe I'm a little surprised."

"What can I say," Coco shrugged and dropped her shades, "sometimes you gotta go with the winning team."

"Oh, and is that the only reason?"

"Now now Officer Daichi, this day isn't about me now is it?"

"Good dodge, and good point." Opal replied Robin looked behind her other shoulder and realized the one she had called partner, was indeed Opals partner.

"Don't get it twisted brat, I only want to fight Opal. Get in my way and I won't hesitate to take you out."

"Quite the team player like always huh, Piña." Opal commented with closed eyes.

"Eh, you of all people know I just want a good fight. Fighting your little protégé would bore me half to death, fighting you on the other hand, now that's a good time." She sneered,

"I think you and the whelp will get along just fine, both all bark no bite hmm?" One of her eyes opened as she spun her giant Halberd with two fingers.

"It's fine fruit cup, I know you were just too scared to fight me, so you joined my team."

"Oh no, she didn't!" Someone called out,

"Bro she totally called Medusa a fruit cup!"

"Dude 100 lien says she smashes her after she turns her to stone!"

"150 says she doesn't even wait and goes straight to smashing!"

"Your on-"

"ENOUGH!" Opal shouted, making everyone in the area jump from her outburst, everyone except her teammates of course. The room got silent aside from a chuckle Piña had let out. Robin turned to Piña who was glaring at her.

"Don't worry pigeon, I'll give you yours in due time. But right now I'm not looking to waste my time on kid assassins." Opal with a raised brow.

"Piña, play nice."

"Oh please, this is Beacon vs Slave Pigeon is it not? Let's get this started." Was there a penalty for taking out your own teammate? Robin would be sure find a loop hole.

"Yes, play nice sweet P. No one asked you to be here."

"What did you just-"

"ARE WE DONE-"

"PAUSE!" Robin turned to the voice of Chris who interupted the brute and her side drink with his hand up. "My leader is being a bitch, can I join your team officer Daichi mam sir?" He mocked with a poor excuse of a bow.

"What is the problem now?" Opal sighed out loud,

"He's getting all mad cause I said his new girl has a serious pair of wobbly wobs that I wanted to flick."

"Excuse me??" Opal glared down at the poor man before her as if ready to strike him down where he stood.

"You know, wobbly wobs, gazongas, huge honkers, melons, MELN, you know what I'm talking bout. PINK funbags?... anyways... I'm asking if I can switch sides, I need to slap this fool around." Opal looked as if her head was about to explode in 5, 4, 3, 2...

"Fine, move it." He stepped out from her side and made his way over to the other side, joining Opals ranks with his blonde teammate behind him. Wait... what the hell?

GASP*

Rang out through the room as everyone caught on. Did Opal really just let him talk to her like that, interupted her, AND, let him join her team??

"You too as well?" Opal questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I owe my partner one, besides, we gotta score to settle with those HARP chumps." Opal quickly jerked her head back and Kayreen followed Chris to her side.

"Settle away former dust queen." Brothers pet fish stepped up and commented. "It will always end the same." She taunted.

Robin turned her head behind to face the small crowd of students who now were at her back, on her side. Of course Hero and his teammates were there, including his pink armored friend and his girl with the wings. Most others she recognized from the day when she attacked that party. The ruthless small red sycthe Huntress who cut down a countless number of her Guards, who was now wearing an adorable smile as she waved towards Robin. The black attired girl with black cat ears, her face had a scowl on it. The blond who she had taken out so easily, who had apparently put brother in the infirmary was wearing a grin, she pumped her fists,

"I expect a rematch after this kiddo." She smirked,

"Don't go easy on her Yang." The white snow princess huffed as she crossed her arms, "She owes us big time for this."

"Don't be to hard on her Snow Angel, I did get to spank her brother so we're half even!" Yang said with a wide grin and her cybernetic hand resting on her right hip. "Plus, the secrets out on what she can do."

"Play nice Yang," Pyrrha, the scarlet haired warrior she met during the dust raids, layed a hand on Yangs shoulder, "she's a good kid, and a strong Huntress to be." Pyrrha smiled warmly,

"All is forgiven right?" Jaune said steadily as the rest of his team nodded.

"Who would've thought Hero had such a cute litte sister! She's almost cuter then Ruby!" Nora cried out,

"I heard that!" Ruby squealed.

As they continued there banter, Robin looked around and recognized more from the day they infiltrated her home and rescued her and Hero. I, mean... capture?...

"She's worthy." A blond pretty boy said, a shy blue deer faunus half hiding behind him, her cheeks flush.

"We've got your back." She muttered. A dark skinned male clothed in all brown offered her a small two fingered salute. Who was he... "Oh, is this yours??" Came to mind as she remembered the hand she had severed, the hand waving now was no doubt a cybernetic replacement. The would be nurse in training Strawberry Bonbon also adorable cat faunus with green eye glasses. The most adorable thing Robin had ever seen in her life had one arm through Wenges, and the other on her hip, holding the holster to her mini crossbow. She was however wearing a smile.

"Happy to be here." She purred. "I can't let one of my patients to get hurt now can I?" She commented.

There were many others, including a team of all guys, two of them had ripped abs fully exposed. Another team consisted of a dark skinned female with green hair who was petting down a dark pink haired girl with bells tied to her Princess Leia buns. A spitting image of Strawberry, though she had a pink tail that was wrapped around her and the darker girl.

"Meowning!" she cried out with two paws out and one eye closed, two redheads stood beside her, one light skinned in glasses, the other dark with a hood over her head. Both had green eyes and looked almost like perfect twins with opposite color parents.

Now they were here, on her side and unified. What a shocking turn of events to say the least. What was Opal trying to get at here. She took a deep breath before turning back around to face Opal. Why would these people side with her, after all she's done to them. It wasn't much compared to the large crowd on Opals side, but Robin was still expecting far less of a turn out, especially to the people she had caused harm to.

"Hey whelp, don't lose your cool just yet. We have yet to start." Opal fixed Robin with a stern look on her face. Robin gave her a nod. "Now, Madem President please go over the layout before we begin." The pink bouncy bunny stepped back up and curtsied while taking a deep breath before she started,

"My fellow students, we will be playing a classic Beacon game of King Castle. This consists of two teams, the defender and the attacker." She gestured to Opal and Robin respectively. "The objective for the attacker is to break through all the defenses the defending teams sets up. The ultimate objective is to break through all defenses to get to the leader Opal, and take the throne from her and place your own flag in its place. If at any point Robin is defeated, that counts as a loss as well. Naturally, you will be scored on your performance and tactics used to get to her. As no one has ever taken the defenders completely out before-"

COUGH COUGH* A pink haired ram next to the bunny interupted,

"Other than team MELN," the bunny tried to say humbly while the ram nodded her head multiple times in approval, "we've made scoring systems so even if it's a loss, we can still grade you and council you after. You will have ten minutes to strategize before the game begins." She raised her pink fan skyward, "Engage protocol papa, infinite, november, king. Setting nuke city seven." The floor started to vibrate slightly as the simulation room started projecting buildings and roads, a giant stadium in the middle. "Ten minutes start now, get to your perspective areas!" She shouted and bounced away with a wave one last time as the arena continued to put up more random buildings around, making it look and feel like and actual city.

"Well whelp, get moving."

"I'll be seeing you soon brute."

"Looking forward to it."

"Team ROBIN, let's move!" Hero shouted as they turned and ran to find a better position to plan out there attack...


	27. Chapter 18: Who got your back PT2 OVA 5

**Who's got your back Pt. 2: Chapter 18 OVA 5**

 ** _ROBIN: (Simulation room, Beacon vs Robin...)_**

Once Coco opened up with her gatling gun, everyone else opened up with their own opening salvos as well. In a matter of seconds, the alley way broke out into a full blown battle zone, and they were now moving through the first line of defenses.

Team RWBY was acting as a decoy 10 blocks away near a heavily defended gateway, and Robin made sure to be spotted there thanks to the help of the adorable kitty who could mimic her looks.

Team RWBY along with ROSE and SWDO, stormed the barricade then fell back in retreat. With so many numbers and how eager they were for a shot at Robin, they fell for the trick by sending out half the defenders after the would be Robin. While RWBY, ROSE and SWDO retreated, teams CFVY, SSSN, DI(CKless), HARP, JNPR, Piña, and a surprising member Linen, they all broke through a single weak point with brute force.

"It's a trap!" They cried out as Coco unleashed torrents of fire dust bullets at them,

"Run run, run away!" She teased as she swept back and forth claiming victims as they tried to run and flee. "Don't let them escape Yatsu!" The twin Opal giant nodded and crouched before hurling himself into the air at blinding speeds, his giant bronze sword trailing behind him threatening to lay waste, almost as bad as Opal would. He landed in the midst of a small group of students and sent most of them tumbling in every direction along with more debris from the street. Coco easily picked them off, scoring more kills for our side.

The first defensive wall fell with team CFVY leading the way through and opening charge into enemy territory.

The speed of the changing battle was so quick that a white saw like shield appeared in front of Robin to ward off a barrage of dust bullets aiming towards her as they drew near another defensive line ahead. Robin looked over into the face of the tall blonde on her brothers team, Peach. She didn't know her much, only that her brother had great respect for her, and that she had lost her partner to Royal Guards only a few days ago. But she did seem like a decent person overall. She was very laid back and often made jokes, she was certainly the team jester.

"I really hope you didn't lose your cool kid, were going to need some of that badassery!" She shouted while blocking a fist with her wrist guard then shoving her surprise attacker back with a boot to the chest. He slammed into the wall and went limp as he hit the floor, she certainly wasn't holding back. A black sword came down to her left that blocked a flying dagger, as a blast of fire to her right knocked aside a ice blast of dust. Hero and Ariel came up beside Robin as a group of four students moved to surround her.

"Head in the game, little sister." Ariel commented,

"Don't you dare Meat." Robin replied as she grabbed a hold of Bandon. She didn't have time to worry about the others, she had her own job to do. One job. "Lets find Opal."

"Together." Hero said with a smirk,

"Of course brother." She responded unconsciously, springing off of her feet over the green haired boy in front of her. She landed behind him and took three quick swipes with Bandon, Hero who was now infront of him quickly added his own strikes while he was distracted trying to track Robin. Peach and Ariel halted the advance on the other three as brother and sister quickly dropped the dagger wielding opponent with ease. Robin spun low and kicked his legs from under him while Hero blasted the hilt of his katana right between his eyes.

"Out! Mr. Thrush!" Someone shouted as Hero resheated Sunder.

"He's going to feel that when he wakes up." Peach commented,

Hero nodded, a silent instruction as Robin made her way to his side. All around her the sounds of gunshots grunts and the clashing of fists and swords were all apparent. This line was much more defended, and they couldn't sit around fighting. The large group around her started to close in as those on her team formed a protective barrier.

Hero was clearly thinking the same when he reached out with his right hand and his sword pointed high above towards the top of a nearby building, it was a city after all. His katana Sunder mirroring Bandon as she aimed high and fired the sword into the topside of a building labeled "Senpai-Pinky'San". Both Hero and Robin shot upward, riding the thin cable that connected sword and sheath, almost as if they had been practicing formation take offs since birth. With the wind now rushing through them, Hero no doubt had a reading on everything that was going on down below so she followed his lead when he threw a small white orb down and dove after it. One purple haired boy pointed up, alerting his group as Hero and Robin got the drop on them. In reaction to Hero's sparking blade, Robin ignited Fira, red dust pulsed through the blade as it burst into flames. She pulled back for a strike as they neared the floor and there opponents who were now prepared, just as a smoke bomb went off around there feet.

"Out!"

Robin blinked once and her eyes fully adjusted as she landed next to a scared and confused student lost in the smoke cover.

"Out!"

Robin shoved her leg out as her boot connected with the front of the students knee, who then crumbled to the floor in a pained yelp as she brought the pommel of Bandon straight down onto his temple.

"Out!" The body went limp and fell as she moved on to her next victim.

"Out!" Hero must have been busy as well... A girl who was facing away, an easy target, but oh well. Robin stepped forward as she bought Fira around in a downward slash, then ran Bandon across the girls back once, twice, three times, hard enough not to fully pierce her aura, but hard enough to wipe it out.

"Ahhh!! Noo!" She cried out,

"Out!"

The smoke around them was starting to clear as she felt someone press up against her back, a quick twitch and sniff of her nose and she knew it was Hero. A new group of students were slowly closing in on them. Not much of a challenge for the two, but it would still take some work. Robin noticed three other bodies on the floor of students Hero had taken out as one student stepped forward in front of the others.

"Looks like we got you two by the nads, eh mate?" Said a blonde haired blue eyed boy with dark brown wolf ears. He tipped a straw hat on top of his head as he winked towards Robin. Hero raised his sword towards the kid.

"Shall we?"

"Sorry kid, hitting girls is not my thing, but a fights a fight." Hero's brows narrowed,

"You won't be laying a finger on-"

"Pitty, I love hitting girls!" The blonde wolf in front of them was uppercut towards the ceiling by an unseen fist that quickly grew into the full size of another blonde in a orange button up and a orange bandana wrapped over his mouth. The kid he sent soaring to the ceiling crashed back down to the floor like a ton of bricks as light debris and dust rained down on him. The blonde on the floor trembled as he tried to get back to his feet, failing in the process.

"Damn... you... mate..."

"What's that princess? Even if your an ugly girl, I still consider you a girl."

"You'll pay for that!" One of the students who was helping there teammate back up to his feet shouted as the rest flourished weapons from arrows and bows to rifles and zweihanders, or two handed swords.

"Meeeeowww boys and girls!" *BBBBFTTTTT* Suddenly blue icicles started spewing out of thin air towards there attackers.

"Umm brother?" She glanced towards him and he was grinning, a face she never seen him make. She looked back towards the fountain of icicles where now the would be Robin stepped out of thin air with two pistols raised and firing so rapidly they looked like automatic pistols.

"O M G tell me that entrance was not totes B A!?" She squealed as she darted and rolled towards Robin, fired off two shots with her right pistol, holstered her main pistol and held her hand out. "Come with me if you want to live hehe." She giggled.

"You play a terrible Robin." Hero teased as he walked past her, batting dust two arrows away as the soared past,

"Oh I'm sorry, I mean death to the empire errr! Kill them all!!" She pumped her fist as Hero shook his head, and lead them into the middle of where the ice missiles were coming from. As if stepping into a bubble she never knew was there, a group of people were huddled inside.

"What took you jerks so long?" Said the red head from earlier, Sangria. "Bambii can't keep this up forever."

"Please forgive us, we are very grateful." Hero bowed.

"All's well and ends well." The nurse Strawberry said from the front. She was closing up her dust turret. "Lets get moving yes? Sangria if you would please."

"Yeah yeah, huddle round kiddos." It all of ROSE and SWDO plus Hero and Robin. They all closed in and with a shiver there location switched.

"This is as far as we could get. Every time we tried to move forward, things kept blasting towards us. It's hard to explain, dumpsters, mail boxes, cars, you name it, would soar at us instantly out of nowhere."

"Accelerator." Robin said firmly.

"You mean one of the Judgement members?" Raspberry asked.

"That would be correct."

"Is that the one guy, Armani?" Sangria asked,

"He's a hottie." Ebony commented,

"That would be him, number three." Robin replied.

"I'd say we can find a way, now that we're all here." Strawberry announced,

"Actually, we should spilt up here and see about getting more people here." Hero said, checking there position on his scroll.

"Agreed. Raspberry and Olivine with me." Hero said as he pointed to the cat back in her normal form, and her dark skinned partner who clung to her. Raspberrys face seemed to light up in bliss.

"Awesome!" She squealed in delight.

"Strawberry, link with the survivors and let us know when you have hunters capable of still fighting. I'll send you my position so you can send them our way."

"Great, just continue to use me like a tool when I wanna fight..." Sangria mumbled.

"You have a plan Hero?" Strawberry asked,

"I'm working on it, I'm placing you second in command until you get a fix on team CFVY."

"How kind of you, I'll radio in when were ready."

"Yes mam, Robin, Ras, Olivine, we ready?"

"Meow!" Ras threw up a peace sign and smiled, Olive nodded beside her.

"Ready when you are brother, plan?"

"Follow my lead, let's go..."


	28. Chapter 18: Who got your back PT3 OVA 6

**Who's got your back Pt. 3: Chapter 18 OVA 6**

 ** _A/N: And for the finale and epic battle between Robin and Opal..._**

 ** _ROBIN: (Sim Room...)_**

*CLICK. CLACK. CLICK. CLACK*

With each step Robin took down the empty city street, she sent echos from her heels giving away her position to anyone listening. This area was clearly deserted of any students, or else they were hiding in the shadows. Olive and Raspberry were two blocks away linking up with team RWBY in stealth, while Hero and Robin played bait to draw out Armani Onix, third member of the Judgment squad.

Hero was two steps ahead of her, left hand on the hilt of Sunder now clipped to his belt and his right firmly grasped to the hilt, moving silently like a cat and ready to strike at a moments notice, while Robin's heels continued to *CLICK. CLACK* down the street. Thunder was gently swaying on his back with each movement when suddenly Hero paused, she picked up on his shiver and gripped the hilt of Bandon tighter in anticipation.

A large dumpster the size of two Bullheads, appeared out of nowhere, and took flight at blinding speeds towards the both of them. It was on them in an instant, Hero's sword Sunder already swinging down as it carved through it like butter, each half landing beside them in a ground shaking thud that made her almost loose her balance.

"We're being watched, make sure you stay behind me and prepare yourself, it's about to get heavy." Hero said, his gaze focused forward and his one cat ear twitching about as if individually picking up sounds of interest. Suddenly, as if picking up on more danger Hero quickly drew his second sword Thunder off of his back and held in behind him, ready to to swing at an unseen foe. As on que, another dumpster came soaring towards them and was bringing three more in its wake. Like the first one, he split them down the center before they could do harm shaking the ground as each half hit the floor. It was then that Robin noticed two more dumpsters, along with a few cars, mailboxes, signs, garbage bags, basically every single item that was not bolted onto the street was now hovering in the air.

"... Looks like a shit storm..." Hero's head turned to the side so only his left eye glared at her,

"Mind your tongue, sister." His face was serious, but she could sense his lighthearted demeanor in the way his cheek rose,

"Sure thing, brother." She replied, and tried out a quick wink. His brow raised a bit and lip slightly curved into a grin.

"I don't know who will corrupt whom, you or Peach."

"Huh?" She asked with a tilted head. He went to reply but his left arm twisted up, cutting a large mailbox in half, as his right moved to intercept a flying automobile which exploded as his sparking sword Thunder came into contact with it, blowing an intense wind and heat through them. Robin covered the right side of her face from the blast while Hero stood still with his one eye still fixed on her, his arms now moving in blurs to cut down the numerous number of flying debris heading towards them. Other then the heat from explosions, not a single piece of debris made it past Hero, no small pebble, not even a dust particle. Like a pyramid on the ground with Hero at the top and Robin at the very bottom and middle, only that area was clean while the outside was littered with debris and chopped up clutter.

"You're up. Don't worry, I've got you covered." He said softly, his swords still chopping up the useless projectiles the hidden attacker sent towards them. "You got this."

"I know." she said with a smile as she closed her eyes and sat down with her legs crossed.

*SWISH! BANG! CLING! SLICE! SWISH! THUD!*

Was all she heard while she focused her aura inward and concentrated deeply. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind of all thoughts and distractions around her. One single thought on her mind... The grace of a red Robin, gently soaring high in the clouds, before sweeping deep in a dive at its prey. (Even if that prey is a mere worm.) Wings of freedom where she is no longer tied to the ground.

Robin felt her heart rate slow down as her blood started to boil as her vision flashed red, causing her to shut them... Slowly, she opened them up and almost jumped at the sight of her brother, who was now as big as a skyscraper. He was looking down at her, one of his brow raised as he took in her new form. Turning her head to the left she lifted her arm up, no, her wing. A wing covered in red feathers like the crimson of a sunset shimmered against the light of the bright sun. Glancing at the other, she didn't waste time as she flapped them as hard as she could, shooting skywards in one swoop.

This was the third time she used this form, quickly getting accustomed to it, but still working some kinks. Now she had a job to do, find Accelerator. He was relentlessly firing objects towards Hero, so he had to be close. Robin flew just over the buildings, getting a better vantage point. Through her heightened senses she could pick up sounds from acute areas that she focused in on from great distances. But one things stood above all, her sense of smell. She could never forget when she first met him, even if it was as a prisoner. That weird sweet intense aroma, Hero called it Hax body spray, something he learned about from his friend the Spartan. It was intoxicating, strong and sweet, but still manly. Robin could pick that scent out anywhere. Armani seemed to lack emotion, those eyes the color of cold steel, his onix colored frohawk and tan skin. Number 3 of the big four of Beacon and top lady killer as well, surprisingly still single though. Definitely a pretty boy but plays the shy guy tough guy act. Armani Onix, only shown opening up to his team, especially his unorthodox abnormal partner Linen Shurai. Those of the opposite sex tend to flock around him regardless, and he shuts them all down without a second breath. Rumors is he may be gay, but if he was more power to him, everyone should have a chance to do what they want to do. Meat had given her the scoop of most of the people on the security committee during the short briefing, she seemed to know a great deal of the students who went to this school.

"A future Queen always knows about her subjects." She could picture Ariel teasing as she smirked, all before she flushed red from being scolded by Hero.

With luck on her side when a small gust of wind blew in from the Northwest, Robins nose twitched as she picked up the sharp scent of chocolate Hax body spray and honed in on it. One building, a large skyscraper was ahead that Robin decided to perch on and get a better view of the surroundings. This simulation room puts Father's to shame with just killing endless hoards of fodder on a plain field. So much had changed, she smiled to herself. Here was groups, teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses to be. People father had always taught were the enemy.

Now she was fighting them in the simulation of a small city. Landing on the windowsill of a building when she picked up his scent and began to scan the roads and alleyways below. Way down, she picked up a small group of students surrounding one with silver hair and a bright green arm patch, Armani. Changing back to her normal human form, she pulled the device known as a scroll from her robes. Zooming in, she could make out four students with red patches on there left sleeves, along with Armani and his green patch.

He was on one knee with his hands pressed to the floor. Two blocks away she could see where Hero was still fighting off a hoard of attacks. Robin snapped a few photos of them and the surrounding area and sent them out. It vibrated back with a message from the leader of Team SWDO, Strawberry.

*Standby*

Robin zoomed in towards Armani as she noticed activity coming from them. Armani's head snapped up at an above fire escape where four students suddenly appeared, then another four on the opposite side of the alleyway. Robins earbud crackled to life as a small red robbed girl wielding a scythe leapt from the fire escape on the unsespecting victims, a girl with long black hair and a katana followed her.

"Team RWBY engaged!"

"Team ROSE as well hehe!" Gunfire erupted down towards the small group below.

"Watch for friendlies ROSE!"

"I know I know! She did say go in guns blazing!" The once silent and dark alleyway, was now a full blown battle zone.

"Hero here, main road is silent. Make your way here red bird."

"On my way." Robin responded. Now with Judgement Squad 2 and Armani occupied, it was time to meet up with Ivory, Destin and his sisters for the final push to the building Opal was holed up in. But, the unexpected happened.

"ROSE is down!"

"Only two from VDKA are left!"

"Weiss look out!"

"I see-" A small explosion erupted in the middle of the alleyway, filling it with smoke up to the sky. A single body flew out of the cloud heading straight for Robin, in his wake, an arsenal of random objects, and in his hand, a katana made up of random things he must have found on the floor, all attached to a street lamp pole. Robin whipped Bandon out just in time to not only block his attack, but cut through his makeshift blade.

"I have her." He said calmly as he swung his arm down swinging another makeshift blade at her. "No, I'll take her down now." Robin back flipped as his leg soared sideways across her. She brought Bandon down hard towards his side, but he twisted away and caught the black blade on an arm bracer. Black sparks shot out from the force of the hit. Void dust coated bracers, they had already started to put the new dust to use in the top teams is seems. Her dust. "If you want her you can get he-omppf-" Robin managed to bait him into thinking she would attack high, but instead went low and drop kicked him off the side of the building and the trash he was floating on,

"Accelerator is on me!" Robin spoke into her headset.

"I'm coming!" Hero said without hesitation.

"RWBY is finishing up with the other two, sorry!" Robin looked back down towards Armani who was flying up at her riding a man hole cover and five dumpsters close behind him.

"Rose Knights... The light is green!" Robin looked up as five figures in bulky colorful armor fell from the sky, each had a large weapon in their arms that spit out a large red projectile which smashed into each dumpster and exploded on contact. A sixth landed beside her, his armor was painted pink and black.

"Your late." Robin commented.

"Uh," he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sure the two of you were suppose to meet with us."

*SHISH CHING!*

Hero landed beside the two of them and sheathed his katanas. "Now he's the one that's late."

"Did I miss anything?"

"Just the most important part." Robin replied, looking back towards Armani who was flying around on his man hole covering hurling objects and using them as shields to defend himself and attacking the swarming Rose Knights. Where team ROSE didn't last more than a minute, the Rose Knights were holding there own and working as a team against him. While three worked on deflecting his objects, two assaulted him at close range, while the last one took shots from her rifle at range, a yellow one using a whip like dust weapon to keep Accelerator on his toes. He definitely knew how to take care of himself. Though these girls effortlessly moved around as he held them off with ease.

"I think you two should get a move on while you have the chance. We'll handle things here." He fired up his own weapon, Hero laid a hand on his shoulder,

"Thanks, I owe you a Dr. Dust."

"Make it two!" He replied as the back of his pink armor lit up and was launched into the sky.

"Shall we?"

"Lets go." She replied.

The duo made there way down the building and continued down the street. Making there way to a new building without conflict, they entered.

"Hey, no talking." Hero ordered. Robin nodded in response. Following Hero's lead with holding each hand on each hilt of his weapons that were clipped to his belt, she followed him inside. She scanned around the lobby as eight dark robbed figures fell from the ceiling. The leader slowly took her hood off.

"Get ready to deal with team GRP-" Robin was just about to flip the triggers on her hilts when two white glowing orbs soared out and twisted around around the eight figures, they shot up and the small group all squeezed in on each other as if constricted in some unseen rope. The twos orbs flew back past Robin and Hero and into the hands of a cheesing girl with short silver pigtails and white eye glasses. It was then Robin noticed the black thin lines wrapped around the group of students and leading to the orbs in Linens hand, she pocketed one as her mouth twisted into an evil grin,

"Hehhhhhhhh..." She fixed her glasses with one hand as she licked her lips. "I hope you two didn't forget I was here too ya know!" she pouted as she ran up to Hero and slapped his rear end.

"Hey!"

"Yup, that's right! It's everybody's favorite Pervette ya know!?" She lifted her hand and *SNAP* those trapped int the void dust wire were all instantly naked.

"Noo!!"

"Whyy!!??"

"How could you?!"

"Judge! Fear me! I can not let lowlifes such as yourselves run around loose! Shame! Shame ya know?"

"You didn't have to go this far?"

"Shes always doing this. Only half a year left of her reign!"

Ha ha haaaa! I must make sure you all never forget me ya know!?

"You know, we could have handled this easily. And with out much, embarrassment."

"Who you calling embarrassed!?" Someone who was tied up shouted,

"Maybe, maybe. But this way is funner. I love my new void yo-yo I'll tell you! Good job with the mine kiddies. Judgement will be thoroughly and way more efficient now ya know! So your safe for today! Fear me! Also..." She waltzed over to Robin and reached for her arm, "Don't be greedy and take nothing eh? I'm the one giving you, like the pretty kitty ya know!? Only I'm more thorough ya know!" she gripped Robin's arm and transfered a part of her aura, she felt her body instantly get rejuvenated and all her strength back.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Trust me kiddie, you will need that, yup, looks like Piña took one for the team again." Robin turned her head to the new approaching sound and foot steps, Opal. Two giant Silver Halberds on her back, and a silver katana in the middle, a grin on her face, and Piña in her arms like a baby. With closed eyes, she gently placed Piña on the floor who's eyes were wide open.

"Did you finally lose it and kill her brute?" Robin questioned, Opal snorted before answering,

"Still haven't learned anything, just like this one. No, of course not. She's my best friend." Opal replied while gently rubbing Piñas cheek,

"Some kind of sick joke?"

"Yes, actually. Just before I beat her, I paralyzed her and have been babying her ever since, isn't that right my dear." Opal continued to rub her face. "She hates being babied and touched more than anything, so this is her punishment."

"Uh huh... And if she happens to win?"

"I let her control Beacon for a day, and I'm forced to go on a day trip of shopping."

"Uh... I see. Well then." Well the two were certainly an odd pair, but that could be said about almost everyone. "So, what about if I beat you?"

"Now, that's the question of the night isn't it? I guess we will have to find out." She kissed Piña on her forehead and rubbed it again, and stood up to face Robin and Hero. "Her whole tough girl act is no act. She's pretty heartless, but she's my partner and I love her. We may be polar opposites in every way, but that's okay. Our goals are still the same. and that's all that matters, remember that. Now, I was expecting the whole team, so just you and Robin? Or are you here to send your sister off to me?" Hero bowed,

"Today is not my day to shine, today, belongs to my Robin."

"Is that so? So you won't fight?"

"I will not, she is your target is she not? As you are hers."

"Hmm, mark my words, Mr Nakamura, you will get your chance as well." Opal humbly nodded towards Hero.

"I look forward to that day, Ms Daichi."

"That's Officer Daichi." She said calmly as she gently tapped the bottom tip of her weapon on the floor, causing the ground to shake and all the windows to blow out. Not to mention the small crater under her weapon.

"Still zero regard for property, how have you not broken this place yet?"

"Who says I haven't whelp? There is more then one Sim room. Now, enough talk. Fight, and lose."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence brute, but I'm gonna have to disappoint you." Taking one of Hero's smoke bombs from her pouch, she threw it against the floor causing it to explode, in which she changed into her bird form and leapt into the sky. Quickly and covertly, managing to dive and land onto Opals back as she jumped back herself, clear of the smoke. Robin wasted no time in switching back and rubbing Opals face as she sat on the large girls shoulder, Opal froze mid step, then stood straight up, she knew it was already over.

"Well... I wasn't expecting that." Slowly, due to the weight of the weapons on Opals back, she started to fall over. Robin jumped off of her shoulder as Opal toppled over onto her back with a large thud. Robin walked over to her and looked down on her with a grin.

"But wait, I'm not done yet." Robin grabbed Opal by the throat and began to lift her into the air then tossed her across the lobby into the wall, which she crashed through and ended up somewhere outside. Hero behind her raised an eyebrow,

Too far."

"Sorry, I forgot she had her weapons on her back." Extra weight and stopping power. Robin darted outside and looked over at an adjacent building with a large hole in it.

"She's not gonna be happy about this."

"She had it coming to her." Robin commented as she stepped though the rubble and up over to Opals limp form, Oooo she looked hurt. Though her face had a wide grin, especially when Robin lifted up one of her giant Halberds into the air and spun it around her fingers with ease. Then she smashed it against the floor and the whole building started to shake as the floor gave way.

"Opps! I don't know _my_ own strength." Robin cried out as she picked up Opal and tossed her over her back and made for the exit just in time as the building collapsed, rolling as she hit the floor but keeping all of Opal up with one hand, "Oh dust, I could get use to this."

"Don't, even think about it." She placed Opal on the floor and positioned her halberd just under her neck,

"What are you gonna do about it little miss Opie woopie?" Robin teased as Opal glared up at her.

"So, you managed to beat me using dirty tricks."

"One thing I learned here, never brute force the top brute." Opal chuckled,

"Good call!" She said amused. "Piña doesn't seem to understand that." Her gaze flicked up to a large board which showed Opals aura levels, 26%, and Robins, 100%. She had managed to avoid fighting for the most part, and got healed by Linen. "So are you going to finish the job and claim victory?" Careful not to destroy the alley way they were now in, Robin gently placed the halberd against the wall and offered her hand out to Opal.

"What good would that do? Maybe your starting to rub off on me a little... besides, I think I whooped your butt enough for today."

"Bahahahaha!" Opal let loose with booming laughter as she reached out and grabbed Robins hand, and in the process transfered back her semblance early before the effects wore off, "If someone told me about you when they first made contact, I'd never believe them! You, my young friend, have made me very, very proud." Opal grabbed her Halberd and beamed down at Robin with a huge smile. "Simulation, echo, niner, delta, code yellow!" All the ceiling lights turned on as the world around them started to dissolve away. As the artificial city fell away, all around students gathered around in a large circle around the two of them, every single student that attended Beacon Academy, from first year to forth. Beside Hero as he nodded with a smile, was Ariel and Peach. Ariel offered a silent clap with her head held high while Peach offered a thumbs up.

The pink haired rabbit skipped happily over to Opal with a wide smile on her face.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" She threw her arms around Robin and hugged her tightly,

"Umm..." Robin slightly squirmed in her arms, not accustomed to contact like this.

"Ah em," Opal cleared her throat, "Excuse me President Misaka."

"Hmm?" She turned her head back around towards Opal, "OH! Too soon? Well then, I'll let you do the honors." The President let go and took a few steps back to Opals side.

"Very well, Madem President. Robin Nakamura step forward and take a knee." Confused, Robin took a step forward and dropped to a knee. "Hero Chroma, do you agree to the terms I sent you?" He glanced at his scroll,

"I do." Hero said firmly.

"And your Team?"

"We do." Ariel spoke up,

"Leaders and Teams present, any objections?" No one spoke out, "Very well, Madem President?"

"In the eyes of the entire study body, and with the power invested in me as Student Council President, dub thee I do, Robin Nakamura, full student of Beacon Academy as a member of Team HARP, and partner to Peach Arc." Before people could applaud, Opal held her hand up.

"Also, the security committee has discussed this at great length, and have come to our final conclusion. Just to reiterate for the public eye, VDKA?"

"Yay."

"PYNK?"

"Yay!"

"President?"

"She has my vote times ten!"

"Very good." Opals eyes closed as Robins widened, Opal pulled out a folded green piece of cloth from the pocket in her plaid skirt. "Robin Nakamura, with the blessing of the entire security committee, you have been granted the probationary rank of Judgement Officer. Come the graduation of our 4th years, Team HARP will officially be commissioned with the rank of Judgement Squad 2, along with Team VDKA that will take the lead in Team OPALs leave. Now Robin, rise and give me your arm." Robin got back to her feet as a scowling Piña stepped up and attached the green armband to Robins left robe sleeve.

"Welcome, and congrats squirt. I've got my eyes on you now ya winged rat, even more now. Always do, always did, always will. Not what clothes you wear. But not that you have this, don't make us regret it That me, you ain't seen nothing yet. Remember that." Piña whispered,

"Students of Beacon!" The perky President called out, "Join me in welcoming the newest member of our Beacon family, Robin!" Applause and cheers erupted as the circle of students finally collapsed inward around Robin as they all offered her hugs, back pats and warm words of greeting and encouragement,

"Welcome!"

"Its so good to have you on our side!"

"Welcome to Beacon!"

"She's so adorable!"

"President stop pinching her cheek!!"

"Kawaiii!!"

"Destin stop pinching the President!"

"Welcome!"

"Can't wait to work with you again kid!"

"Hope you enjoy your stay and Beacon!"

"Congratulations!"

"Make us proud kid!"

"You were awesome out there!"

"Eh, I've seen better."

"We should spar sometime!"

"The president was right, she really is totes adorbs!" It went on and on, it was overwhelming to say the least. Within the enormous crowd, she could still pick out Hero who was standing not to far away, a wide smile on his face, and a single tear rolling down his cheek. She could feel the joy and happiness radiating out from him, and it made her feel all the same as she unknowingly wiped at her own eye,

"The great Robin crying? Lame..." The pink Spartan said,

"Don't make me angry pinky."

"What's wrong with pink?!" Two people's shouted, which turned out to be him and the President. She blushed and turned away while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, anyway. Get angry, bring it! Let's get this Sim up and running again!"

"Like I said, always itching to fight." Ivory commented from beside him,

"What else is there to do?"

"Hmm... I can think of something..." she said weirdly and nibbled on her finger.

"Grown ups are pervs." Robin commented,

"She said it!" Spartan called out,

"Who are _you_ calling a perv?!" Ivory angrily yelled,

"Unfortunately!" Opals loud and firm voice cut through their souls, almost as if she spoke directly into everyone's ears at once, silencing the room instantly. That girl has talent. "The security committee has bussiness to attend to, and Robin is needed as it is her first official meeting."

"Wait what?"

"You're going to have so much fu-I mean your gonna be bored out of your mind with all this committee corporate fodder!" The president quickly corrected herself as she linked arms with Robin and led her away. "I'll have you collected later Hero!" The president called back over her shoulder,

"Wait what?!" She heard his voice just before she was ushered out of the room. Robin had no idea what to expect, and what it was, was far beyond her wildest dreams...

 ** _A/N: Surprise Epic battle! Right... But like Robin said, you can't brute force the brute, at least not always. With Robin's full semblance being used for the first time, she's recruited into the security committee and her school life as a normal kid is just beginning, as normal as a life in Remnant born as a weapon could be. Just one last OVA, another awkward day in the life of Destin Roseus..._**


	29. Chapter 18: Judgement Council OVA 7

**Judgement of the Council: Chapter 18 OVA 7**

 **DESTIN** ** _: (Beacon hallway 8:20 PM, enroute to the cafe...)_**

After Robin was kindly escorted out of the area by the student council and Judgement, or kidnapped Hero might say. Hero and Destin are roaming the once again busy hallways of Beacon Academy. For the occasion both were dressed in the standard Beacon uniforms, though Destin wore his pink leather jacket over the black school blazer with gold trimming.

Hero now had a long red hair tie, wrapped around on cat ear and around his head like a crown and tied in the middle. Two red strands swayed down his back from his movements. His hair had started to grow out, near shaggy and almost touching his shoulders.

"So how's she fitting in?"

"A whole lot better then I thought she would, clearly. Robin actually seems, very happy. I've never thought I'd be able to see this side of her, and I'm very thankful for what Opal has done for her. Her and Ariel get into it more and more, and Ari is over playing nice." Hero chuckled, "But it's all in good fun. Peach and her have fully accepted Robin into team HARP. I don't think I could ask for anything else honestly, maybe one thing, but you know..."

"I know... but good, I'm glad she's fitting in, shes come a long way from when she first showed up." Destin stroked his beard, "I still want a rematch, though technically I never lost to her that one time." Hero grunted,

"Yeah, tell me about it. But who was toying with whom?"

"Uhh..." He continued to stroke his thick mane, "Hmm, avoid getting touched right? If I lost my semblance, big whoop. Yeah its great to have, but it's not like I need it to win a fight. Sure it gives me an advantage, but I have much more at my disposal. Plus, skill, experience."

"And your dust awful luck," Hero tossed a Dr Dust towards Destin, who caught it in kind, "don't open that right away. As I was saying, you do have terrible luck."

"You act like this is news, this is a known fact." Destin gripped the top of the can, "Thanks, for the warning as well. But sometimes you gotta live your live your life on the wild side my friend." He popped it open and caught the escaping liquid as it burst out, than drank the beverage in five large gulps. "Ahhhh!! That's some good stuff!"

"Quite the drinker."

"Pop, yes. Beer or those types of drinks, hell no!"

"So, dust, but not drinks. Morals."

"Hey, don't judge me, I got standards." Hero chuckled as they turned the corner.

Following the spar games initiation, Robin was declared a full student of the Beacon Academy, as well as defeated the undefeated leader of the Judgement squad, Robin was offered a honorary position on the security committee. Destin could tell from the huge smile on Hero's face that he was a very proud and pleased person.

"Things seem to be moving fast, and she really made a 180. If I didn't know any bet-"

"There you are cutie! And you too Density!" Destin cringed at the voice as he turned and faced a grinning Sangria Roja, red headed glasses wearing pest. A decent fighter, but her attitude and personality desperately needed work. "Priority message from Chief Wobbly Wobs."

"Chief who?" Hero asked as Destin shook his head.

"You too? Geez." Hero glanced at him with a raised brow. "Chris, blame Chris. She's talking about the student council president."

"Bingo Density. She needs to see Hero ASAP. No excuses, and as usual I'm the messenger." Hero nodded,

"If that's what she wants, the President's wish is my command."

"That's the spirit Hero boy!"

"Where is she?"

"A sweet little spot in Vale."

"Okay, I'll have to see about getting a Bullhead." Hero replied as Sangrias grin spread even thicker.

"That won't be necessary my future furry friend." Destin seen her scroll come out and her hand shot out towards Hero.

"It's a trap!" He shouted as he leapt for Hero, who was turning with a consoling look on his face. But it was to late, as the instant he grabbed his arm, his vision shifted and he was no longer in the hallway, but now inside of a humid and muggy, brightly lit wood paneled room.

"Hehehe..." *SNAP!* Destin spun around to face a girl in platinum blonde short twin tailed ringlets wearing nothing but a towel over her slim body. Her silver eyes gleamed behind her white eye glasses. "Hehehe, welcome big boys! The rumors are true Spartan ol boy, nine inches on the mark ya know!" The girl cheesed and blushed as she threw a towel towards Hero who caught it with one arm. It was then Destin noticed they both were fully naked.

"What the hell?!" Destin questioned as he tried to cover himself up with his hands while Hero wrapped the towel around himself, smirking in Destins direction.

"I was saying something about awful luck?" He chuckled again,

"That's just wrong bro."

"Sorry-" Hero started to say as the girl interrupted him.

"Didn't expect to see you here, wanna be perv, there can only be one pervert, and that's me ya know! Heh!" The girl declared as she fixed her glasses. "Linen Shuri, number four top dog here and better known as Pervette ya know!" She said proudly with a wide grin. "Pleasure to meet you rookie!"

"Yes yes I know," unfortunately, "Your proud of being called that?!" He replied as she then grabbed Hero by the arm and bolted through a doorway with beads hanging as the door, leaving Destin alone without a single word in the room trying to cover up his precious man parts. "Hey!... "... Why me...

"Welcome master!" He turned his head to see a pink haired bunny faunus, causing his face to blush.

"Uh, Magenta? Please, you don't have to call me master. What are you doing here?" she was dressed in a pink and purple maids uniform, and damn did she look good.

"Oh but I insist master! Wait here, I will bring you a towel at once master!" Magenta bowed as she turned and walked around into a closet behind her.

"Don't be a pleb mon." A familiar voice said behind him as someone snaked an arm around his shoulders. He turned and looked into the face of Cinimon Misaka, his pink dreads draping down half of his face and a lop sided grin plastered on it. He was not only grinning and touching Destin, but was also naked himself, making zero effort to cover up.

"Dude what the hell?!" He cried out as he tried to break the arm lock the pink dreaded man had on him.

"Be easy mon, I don't bite hard daddy." He purred.

"Why..." Destin moaned. "I'm not kidding!"

"Here you are masters!" Magenta returned with a towel in her hand as Destin used his semblance to break the head lock, get away and cover himself up. He could now feel his face burning. Something was off when he looked towards Magenta, beside her was another spitting image of her. Twins?

"Thanks kiddos." Cinimon reached out for one and Destin quickly took his and wrapped himself around the waist as the two Magentas bowed.

"Thank you so much, I didn't want to scar anyone while walking around here."

"It's our pleasure Masters!" They both said in unison.

"I wouldn't mind the show at all." Cinimon winked and beamed, Destin completely ignored him.

"Uh, Magenta, this your day job or something? You never said anything about a twin, or a day job."

"Me master? No silly my name is Coral, and this is my sister Fuchsia, your talking about our older sister Magenta. We're triplets!" Both girls bowed low as his mouth hung open.

"We hope you enjoy your stay Master! And sorry for the confusion!" They both said together with wide and welcoming smiles, it was then that he noticed the first one had red eyes, the second had green. Destin was about to rub the back of his neck when he felt a arm snake around his back again.

"Dude! Personal space much!" He turned to face Cinimon and noticed his serious stare.

"Like the sisters mon?"

"She never told me about them, I thought I was dreaming until someone wrapped their arm around me."

"Heh, good. Look mon, I need to prepare you before you step through those beads, it's a whole nother world mon, trust! The main chamber is coed, girls and boys. I know you want to cease the perv calling, so I'm doing you a favor. There is alot of half naked women in there, and one is fully nude." Destin felt his head involuntary snap back.

"What? Your kidding..."

"Not at all." He nodded, "One Opal Daichi, proud and fearless, also proud of her body. She has no shame."

"Hmm..." after a quick thought he could see it, she was certainly prideful, and with good reason. She was just Beacons number one after all. Cinimon leaned in close and dropped his voice.

"So don't get caught staring or she will punish you, trust me. And certainly don't catch a stiffy daddy." He purred,

"Dude, why are you whispering in my ear? And cut the daddy crap already man, that's not cool." Destin tried to push the older pink haired man away, but Cinimon held on tight.

"Stop acting like a little girl, we're both dudes mon."

"This is true. So as us both being dudes, please stop calling me daddy. This is me asking dude to dude. Personal space as well please."

"When you spend four years of nothing but hunting creatures of Grimm among fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses in groups of 10 with nothing but a small dark cave in temperatures below freezing for shelter, you can talk to me about personal space mon." He said with a grin. "Huddled together with a group of guys, always a good time."

"Oh wow. That must have been fun, at least you had people with you and your not a lone wolf type Huntsman."

"The kid says fun."

"Not kid..." Cinimon broke out into laughter.

"Triple S class rated missions that require no less then 20 Hunters." Destin knew of the so called S rated missions, his Knights were only cleared for B rated and below, even those could prove a challenge from time to time. "My team now has 10, when we started 3 years ago there were 35 of us. Our mission is disrupting high profile nests in harsh environments. It's typically, not fun. What's fun is being called back to the chushy Beacon Academy and playing with all the little kids."

"You know how bad that sounds right?" Destin shook his head as Cinimon grinned.

"Right on mon. Everyday to me is a fight just for survival, now I'm just relaxing while a small herd of Goliaths storm here, no biggie bro. I can play all day!"

"Okay I'm going in man."

"Hold on kid,"

"Not a kid..."

"The other night when you went out with my sister, thanks for keeping her company even though your rep in our game was on the line. Priorities daddy!"

"And on that note..." Destin ducked under his arm, and made for the archway. Destin and Cinimon both pushed there way through the beaded archway and took in the spectacle before them. The main bathing area was large enough to fit at least 10 Teams and maybe a Bullhead or two.

A huge shallow pool with various waterfalls around the edges, sat in the middle with steam rising gently. Stones of all colors shapes and sizes were littered around the edge of the walkway and lounging area just before the pool. All around the walls were lush green bamboo stalks with pink rose's growing off of them, a cherry blossom in full bloom sat in the back corner at the foot of a small pond with a bench. The ceiling was cut away showing nothing but the glistening stars in the night sky.

As Destin scanned the room, he recognized many faces and members of Team MELN and OPAL, who were seated in the spa off to the left wrapped in nothing but towels. Team VDKA and PYNK were conversing off to the left. Four people stood in the middle, a chipper looking Robin and Hero who was smiling and rubbing the top of her head, both in towels. Magenta, her slender caramel colored skin dripping with water and persperation wrapped in a towel, and a second towel holding her hair up with her pink bunny ears sticking straight up out the top. A proud grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around Robin. Opal, who ditched the towel idea and wore a green string that covered ONLY the necessities, two circles and a rectangular patch, all connected by string is what she used to hide only what she needed, the rest was exposed. For such a tall and strong female, he was expecting her to be super beastly and muscular. In actuality she was definitely well toned and built, but she was only slightly ripped, and her curves were rounded perfectly, smooth...

"Careful daddy." Cinimon whispered in his ear.

"Bro what the hell?"

"Tsk, if Quake caught you staring at her the way you just were, she would give you front row seats and wrap you around her neck like a scarf for the rest of the meeting bro! Haha!"

"Meeting?"

"Ya mon. This is where the security committee conducts private council meetings and debates."

"Perks..." a dark red headed girl with pink eyes with red and pink bows in her hair, stood up and strolled over to the few gathered in the middle.

"Speaking of which, that girl your checking out is the Vice President."

"That's cool I guess." He said, partly not caring.

"She's also second in command of the Cinilover clan, Persia Peace, or her gamer tag, APEACEFUL'Death."

"... a peaceful death... !!!! What!?"

"That's right mon, little girl over there is the one who moped up you and your boy. The one who spanked the Spartan and the Colossus at there own game, straight shitted on mon!" The name, brutal match, and horrendous insults all came quickly to mind, and he was face to face with his mortal enemy.

"YOU!" He called out with his finger pointed in her direction, "Die!"

"..." The room went silent as he remembered where he actually was, in a room full of students and her peers and friends. With a look of confusion on her face, she placed one finger on her lips, and the other on her hip.

"Who, me?" She asked sweetly in the most angelic voice he ever heard, instantly making his knees weak and his heart stop. "Oh, wait... your that pink faggy Spartan kid!" She remarked with a sneer and a evil grin, her face turning from angelic to devilish in an instant.

"Not a kid..." he had to keep his cool, he can't lose control again.

"Your shit game skills and that fugly pink jacket make me sick to my stomach!"

"You shut your whore mouth iron board chest. Shouldn't you be on the Itty bitty titty committee instead of the security committee?"

"Oh shit mon!" Exclaimed Cinimon as he broke out into laughter as Destin realized again where he was, a small number joined in with hushed chuckles.

"Oh no. No no no no no." She raised her hand as a red guitar appeared in it, she spun it and grabbed a trigger on the side just as the ground shook slightly, drawing the attention away from them over to Opal who had her hands crossed across her chest.

"Destin, welcome to our PRIVATE, last minute, relaxing council meeting. We're honored by your presence as a guest, and as such you will be treated as one. However..." her eyes shot open as she glared down at Destin, her near nude and toned body towering over him with intensity. "While here, you will act correctly. Please don't cause a commotion. Clear?"

"Yes, your right. Forgive me Officer Daichi," he faced the entire room, "Forgive me as well Judgement and Council members." He bowed low as he spoke.

"Such manners!"

"Your forgiven cutie!"

"Its cool."

"That's right pinky, you take your pink shit somewhere-"

WHACK!*

"That's enough Persia." Magenta whacked the evil girl on her head with her fan and pointed it at Persia, the other hand keeping her towel in place, just in case. "I will not stand by while you bad mouth the most holy color of the gods, and I won't have you bad mouthing my boy-" she slapped her mouth and froze, her face lit up like a steamed crab as her ears folded back. Now everyone had her clear and undivided attention.

"Your, WHAT!?" The pink ram Eugenia demanded to know,

"She didn't mean..."

"She... couldn't..." The room went silent as Magenta fidgeted in place while holding her arm.

"My... don't... DON'T BAD MOUTH MY BOYFRIEND!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs for all to clearly hear, both her ears sticking straight up and her eyes closed tightly.

"Say what?!?!" Magentas eyes finally snapped opened as she looked around the room as all the shocked, stunned and confused eyes were all focused on her, but no one said a word but Eugenia. Destin felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Oh really, mon? Is she serious?" He glared down at Destin with murderous intent. "You didn't tell me about that."

"Uh... b-boyfriend..." Destin whispered to himself.

"Drinks!" Called a red bunny faunus carrying a tray of drinks, three more bunny faunus followed with trays as well, "And snacks, as... well?" All three glanced around the room at the silent kids all staring at those in the middle of the room.

"Well, this is interesting."

"Ah em!" Opal cleared her throat loudly, "Madem President, I suggest you use the back store room, Spartan, you as well." She gestured to a door in the back left off the edge of the walkway. "There, go, talk. Maids, our drinks please." Opal folded her arms as the three maids split up and started handing drinks out.

"Uh..." Destin scratched the top of his head as he hesitantly made his way over over to the door with all eyes glued to him. Magenta quickly made her way over, avoiding all eye contact. She stepped through the door and flipped on the light switch. Destin stepped in after her and closed the door behind him. It was basically a small storage closet filled with towels and cleaning supplies. Magenta turned her back to the wall and faced him, though her head was down and she was holding her left arm with her right hand, suddenly shy and bashful. Being this close to her in the small room, he could fully smell her sweet aroma.

Had she really called him her boyfriend? But how? Where was he when this was established? And now here they were, alone, in this small room, his top crush and arguably the most beautiful girl in the school stood in front of him wrapped in nothing but a towel and her exposed body dripping wet. *GULP* He felt his cheeks burn as they stood there in silence. Was she waiting for him to speak up first, being she already made the first move saying what she said, and how she also didn't hesitate to come in the small room alone with him. Did she really... like me?

"Uh..."

"I um..." They both spoke up at the same time,

"Uh you first!" They said in unison. Destin rubbed the back of his neck while Magenta fidgeted in place.

"Ok, well," Destin started, "You called me, your... boyfriend? I, must have uh, missed something?..."

"Uh, umm... well," she turned her head side to side as if making sure no one was around, "we uh, we already went on a date, you seen my in my pajamas... we, even... slept together..." she said, barely audible. She paused, took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes with conviction. "So, that means, WE'RE NOW DATING!" She declared as a fact, turning beet red in the process while her ears stood at full attention.

"What!? But? I... what?!" She thought they were dating because of that? He wasn't sure if he should be happy or nervous, if she can come up with that, who knows what else she could come up with. Talking to another girl could be full blown adultery to her,

"Am I, wrong? Or does it not work like that?" She asked softly,

"Well..." He couldn't lie to her, even if he wanted to, even though going out with her would be the greatest, officially, they were NOT a couple. He let out a sigh, "No, not really."

"Aww! I'm so sorry! I'm really new at this! I read all the signs and, well I guess I just assumed." She buried her face into her hands in embarrassment. Without a second thought, he reached out and placed his hands on the top of her head just between her bunny ears, which folded back to his touch. He then placed both hands on her soft pink cheeks and lifted her head up. Now holding her warm cheeks and looking deeply into her big wet teal sapphire eyes, he opened his mouth.

"Okay, listen, a friend told me I should just come out and say what I feel, especially since you've gone his far yourself. Sooo..." he took a deep breath as she blinked twice, "Ever since I, bumped into you, you've been one of the only things that's crossed my mind. It feels like, we're connected. Cheesy I know, maybe it's the pink, maybe it's something else, but over time my feelings for you grew. Seeing how kind and warm you are to those around you, but when it's time to work you go into business mode that I can't help but admire. To be honest, you remind me alot of my mom," he felt her cheeks getting warmer under his palms, "just a little cuter that is. Every time I look at you I lose control of my heartbeat and I feel emotions I've never felt before." He moved his hand up and gently pushed a pink lock of hair away from her eyes that were beaming with a mixture of joy, relief and fear. "I know you know, but yeah... I like you, alot, but for a time I didn't feel worthy. I'm just a simple 1st year grunt. Not only are you a 4th year, your also the students council President and respected even by my father. You're beautiful, in every single way." He affirmed, while stroking her cheek. "Theres not a single thing I'd change about you, which is why I feel like, I don't know... your out of my league." he stopped talking and Magenta slowly closed her eyes.

"Your, wrong. I'm just a normal faunus girl, and an ordinary student just like you. Nothing special about me at all."

"Nope!"

"Huh?"

"Nope! Everything about you is special, your not ordinary, your amazing."

"D-Destin..." she whimpered silently and looked away.

"I mean it." He got a firmer grip around her soft warm cheeks, not letting her look away.

"I-I know you do. I've, always known."

"Hehe..."

"But, no one has ever told me that to my face, it's.. nice. Also, as I've said I'm just a faunus girl that has many perks, and has many flaws as well. I-in fact, what you said about me can also say about you. Your kind, brave, strong, selfless... handsome... you treat little Rosie and your sisters very good so I know you will make a wonderful father and family man as someday. I can go on and on about your good qualities, as well as your flaws. No one is perfect, but ... I like you!!..., for who you are, and I... really like you, Destin!" Magentas eyes were looking deep into his as she made this confession, as she poured out her heart to him and entrusted him with it. "Because of this, being your the first guy I've ever, liked... I thought it meant we, dated? I don't know what I was thinking, please forgive me.."

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on hers that were shaking. He wrapped his arms around her stiff body and gently drew her closer. After only an instant, her lips loosened and she stopped shaking, fully accepting his lips. He fully took in the sweet foreign scent and taste of her soft pink lips as her arms snaked up around his back and she leaned forward, kissing him back with a fierce passion. Being lost in her embrace and essence, who knows how much time passed, but when they broke apart, they both gasped loudly for air, both of there faces now burning up, but still within inches of each other as he looked into his eyes.

"Oh Destin..." She whispered with red cheeks and a low moan,

"Magenta... by the way, but I'd love to be your boyfriend, in fact I want nothing more, just saying."

"R-really?" She questioned with wide eyes, "You, mean it? You want to date me?"

"Are you kidding? I'd be honored, it would be like a dream come true!" He said excitedly, "But, you knew that already." She giggled into her palm,

"Guilty!" She exclaimed, eyes closed with a wide smile and her ears standing up in in excitement, "But I didn't want to ruin the sweet moment, don't you agree?"

"Touche, Madem President. On that topic, would you like to make it official, would you like to go out with me and by my girlfriend?"

"Hmm... I don't know..." he raised a eyebrow in suspicion, "It's a tough job. I may call you over all the time just to slay monsters like this morning."

"As long as I get to see you its all worth it." He replied, gently running his fingers through her silky pink hair,

"Ohh!" She blushed deeply and giggled, "Smooth! Well my answer is yes, I'd love to as well."

"Great!" Destin felt as if his chest had just blasted off into space. "Well then, that's settled, we're dating, so what now?" Magentas nose wrinkled and her left bunny ear twitched,

"Well... as much as I want to stay in here with you... though this meeting was to relax before the fighting starts, it's still an informative meeting about MOTS, Hero's personal perspective of him. Also," her voice got serious and she grabbed his left hand and held it in both of hers, "until all of this is over we will be very busy. But when it's over, I was planning on taking a vacation over the break with some friends and family, I'd... like you to come if possible."

"I'd love to!"

"I figured you'd be busy- Oh! Ok then, wonderful! I can't wait!"

"Me neither..." An awkward silence fell over the small cleaning room.

"So uh," he broke the silence, "seven minutes of Haven is up I suppose, heh." Magenta blushed,

"Wha, what??"

"Uh, bad pun, nevermind. So, how should we go about leaving here?" He questioned.

"Hmm, the walk of shame is upon us it seems. I, I'm not embarrassed!" She declared proudly, fidgeting in place.

"If your not, then I'm proud!" He reached for her hand and gently pulled her and stepped through the door into the bright light, expecting all eyes to be on them and the awkward situation. Instead, not a single person was paying them any mind, and we're all actually focused on there own conversations, all but Eugenia the pink haired ram that is. She stood next to the door with a sharp glare and her hands on her hips.

"Unacceptable!" She called out,

"Eugenia," Magentas voice took on a dark tone that sent a shiver down his spine. "I do not wish to force you to stand down."

"Tsk, I will never approve." Her cheeks were bright red, other then her terrible personality, she was rather cute, "But I suppose in the end there is nothing I can do anyway."

"Splendid! "Magenta exclaimed as she lunged forward and wrapped Eugenia in her arms,

"Wha- Ma-madem President!?" Eugenias face burned red in protest and bliss as Magenta cuddled up to her partner.

"We came here to have a good time, so let's keep it up!" Magenta exclaimed excitedly, just as the room shook slightly. Destin turned towards the middle where Opal was standing with her weapon in hand.

"Before we get to that, we need to tally and go over the votes."

"Votes?" Magenta and Destin questioned, Opal paid them no mind as she went on,

"Lets see here, from the voters it seems a majority census was reached. 15 of 18 voted yes, 3 voted no. So, Destin and Magenta, we have given you both our permission to date each other, and our blessing."

"Blessing?" Magenta asked,

"Permission?..." Destin muttered.

"Judgement of the Council has been rendered."

"One final thing mon," Cinimon stood up, "If you break her heart, no, if you even make her feel hurt in the smallest way, ever make her cry, I will chop off your ball sacks and give them to my cousins young Grimm pets as a chew toy, got it?"

"Dude... You seriously need help..."


	30. Chapter 19: Battle of Vale

**The Battle of Vale: Chapter 19**

 **A** **N _: With the sweet shorts out of the way, it's time for the Battle of Vale to finally begin. Since alot will be covered, it had been broken into two parts, enjoy!..._**

 **THE FOUR HORSEMEN: (New Lair of Lord Baal...)**

Chaos, destruction, death. These were the necessary ingredients for the birth of a new world, a cleansing of the old, the weak.

The dawning of a new Era was unfolding and order was to be restored in all of Remnant. For this to happen, a cleansing needed to be done before hand. Only then, those who were deemed worthy, only those strong enough, would be allowed to partake of the new world order and all it had to offer.

That, is where the Four Horsemen came into the picture. Yes, millions of creatures of Grimm were spawned, as well as Shadow Guards over the centuries to prepare for this, but drones could only do so much.

Normally, at any given time in history there would have been six Horsemen, but four was still more then enough to deal with the problems at hand.

"Archangel, Summer, Jade, Amethyst... my children." Also there order in rank, and power. The four beings who fully excersized his will, "The time has finally come, my four horsemen." He went on with a wide grin, "You will make your grand appearance, as God's among mere mortals." The four robbed figures stood at attention before Lord Baal, the four bringers of destruction and chaos. For centuries they had been building their forces, the birthing puddles had been producing creatures of Grimm and Shadow Guards for the first attack on there conquest to take over Remnant. Salem failed in the end, so now there was no point in hiding anymore. Which better place to start this conquest, then at the place where the two traitors called home. Vale, Beacon. He would lay waste to it all, and continue onward where his predecessor had failed.

"You all have one mission. Wipe them out, all of them. Be swift, show no mercy, give no choice for rebound. Should you happen to come in contact with our traitor brethren, bring them back alive if possible. No, a swift death on the battlefield will simply not suffice them. I must punish them, with my bare hands. They will be punished gravely and for all eternity, by MY hands alone. Go now, clear the way for the arrival, my horsemen."

"We shall bring you victory, my Lord. You need not worry, as I will personally bring your will to pass." The blue robbed monk bowed low. Archangel had been his first creation and his loyalty and dedication were unwavering. He was the right hand, and current commander of the Shadow and Royal Guard Legion. His skills rivaled only one, the former Lord Commander. Hand in hand they were his ace in the hole. Even with Archangel alone, he was a one man army.

"And should you find Raven, bring, me, her HEAD!" He bellowed. No matter, Lord Baal thought as he glanced down to the white robbed and hodded figure bowing before him. Summer Rose, a fallen and tainted creature. Not his creation, though he did break her down hair by hair, nail by nail, finger by finger, bone by bone, yes... he broke her apart, not only physically, but mentally, emotionally... spiritually, then built her back up from scratch in his image and she now served as a faithful pawn in his plans to cleanse all of Remnant. And after so many years, she would be getting a reunion back to the world.

"Finally, we get to have some fun yahhooo!" The small purple robbed girl jumped for joy, "I can't wait! We get to slaughter the bugs brother!" Not all his agents were cold blooded killers, some were warm and happy blooded killers. Amethyst for one enjoyed killing, enjoyed the sharp taste and smell of blood. She was ruthless and deadly. Lord Bal had hoped to have Robin surpass her one day, no matter...

"As you wish master." The green robbed man bowed his head as the purple one clung to his arm with excitement and a blood lust on her face in a twisted grin. Both Jade and Amethyst were created to be brother and sister like Stark and Robin, though both were born many years before and didn't turn their backs on there lord and creator. Also they were kept in the shadows so Stark and Robin would feel special, when all they are is tools. Jade was a shield for his younger sister, together they were invincible. Lord Bal let a smile make it's way across his face,

"Goooood. You know my will, now make it so!" They all bowed in unison, as well as the 50,000 Royal Guards behind his horsemen.

It was going to be a glorious red dawn...

 **GRAND ADMIRAL ROSEUS: (Aboard Atlas flagship, VSS Triumphant Rose...)**

The clean white doors slid up as he stepped through, hands clasped behind his back as he entered the bridge to his flagship, Atlas Grand Admiral Draco Roseus gazed over the specialists, officers and techs busy at their stations as he slowly walked deeper into the bridge of his ship, Triumphant Rose. The crimson red 1,950 meter long command battle cruiser. It's main cannon was packed with so much compressed silver dust that it could obliterate all of Vale 10 times over with just one shot, not counting the few hundred silver dust rail guns on the hull of the ship. The main floor of the bridge was flat and stretched out 35 meters and was in the shape of a wide triangle. Down the bridge floor were cat walks and directly below were the work stations down in rows on each side. Basically long trenches running down the length of the bridge which housed stations such as navigations, security, weapons, damage control, communications, so on and so forth.

At every 4th station a tech worked at, a officer stood watch to relay orders and status updates to commanders up top on the walk ways. The sounds of the Captain issuing orders or sounds between techs and their officers set his mind at peace, the quiet hushed tone of busy workers throughout the entire bridge, though there were at least 150 just here alone in total, it all ran like a well oiled machine. Control.

Managing such a large cruiser took alot of man power however. It alone housed two wings of fighter craft, that's over 72 squadrons, or 150 fighter craft. Not to mention the military of 2000 trained Atlas Marines, 57 who pilot the new MKII Judo mobile suit mechs, each capable of holding off the biggest of Goliaths class Grimm. 18.9 meters tall at its head, and weighing 67 metric tons, it was a force to be reckoned with and comes with an arsenal of weapon systems ranging in rifles, cannons, dust swords, shock grenades, head and wrist mounted cannons, you name it. It was the giant mecha suit you did not want to be facing against. They were nicked named, the Grim Reapers.

As far as staff, over 3000 Naval officers ranging from cooks to and janitors to tech officers and mechanics were also aboard the ship.

This is what true power looked like, not relaying on some collation of so called Huntsmen or super powered beings. No, Atlas could give the means for any and everyone one to fight, no special privileges needed. When dealing with his own children, he jumped on the opportunity to enhance and modify their powers through experiments and cybernetics, even if they didn't have a semblance. No matter the cost, that was his burden to bear. The Roseus name carried weight through generations dating back to times before shatter day, back to times where bows and arrows were at the fore front of technology. His family would continue to fight until there dying breath, and it was the males job to make sure to pass on his legacy with a male child. The women were soldiers and the men were the baby makers, at least he got a band of warriors. As far as his son goes, the kid still must be a virgin.

Clearing his throat, he made his way down the main middle catwalk towards the end of the bridge where his Captain stood amidst three large terminals where a holographic world map floating in the middle, with two holo tables on each sides which showed fleet formations and movements in real time, it was littered with many white dots symbolizing cruisers and filling in the gaps were twice as many blue dots which were smaller frigate types and dreadnoughts. Each station with tech officers and also the Captains own personal Guard.

From the floor to ceiling and stretching all around the pyramid like bridge, two meter thick glass plates separated by platinum I beams which housed shutters just in case something managed to break through, acted as a massive viewport. This offered a breathtaking view of the surroundings, and also a good view of the ships and fleets with him. Off to port, three large but smaller white cruisers floated just over and behind the border walls, three more over to starboard floated in defense. They were about half the size of his own flag ship, and carried half that in troops and forces, but we're still just as deadly. This was the second fleet, and this was to be the front lines.

One of the officers handed a data pad to the Captain of his flag ship, and also the commander of the 2nd fleet, Commander Grey. A grey and blue haired wolf faunus, though subjected to harsh treatment while going through boot camp and training, his sharp mind and skill with tactical planning and prediction was second to none, and he quickly rose within the ranks. Despite his appearance and upbringing, Draco made sure he was commander or of his main fleet due to his strategic skill.

Silently, the Admiral walked towards the end of the catwalk near the end of the bridge and looked down to a officer with shiny light pink hair pulled back tightly into a long ponytail, and bangs a darker shade of pink draped from her forehead just to her eyebrows. In her crisp red Atlas Generals uniform, she was standing with one hand on her hip, and the other on the top of a workstation as she gazed over the shoulder of the tech who was working through streams of data feeds. She spoke in a crisp and precise tone without turning around, already sensing his presence.

"Grand Admiral, Night and Nova squadrons are ready to launch on your order." She pressed her left hand to the red headset she had on as she listened to another set of instructions. "Champion, Panther, Cruix and Naga Squadrons are all on stand by." He glanced at his watch then looked up through the viewport as two red Bullheads, one normal and the other heavily modified, flew in from the front passed the viewport being escorted by four fighter craft. "Fire Team Rose has returned with the scientists and demolition techs." The admiral glanced at his watch again,

"Perfect timing, General Roseus, just perfect. No need to stop you from doing your job, give the green light." Still facing away she put her hand on her head set again,

"Night Squadron, Nova Squadron this is Flight Boss, the light is green! Proceed to point zero nine nine alpha, report and await instructions!... Copy that.. God speed!" She flashed a thumbs up over her shoulder.

General Cosmosa Roseus, his wife and mother of six. General of the Atlas Air Defense Force, or ADF for short, while he himself was Grand Admiral and head of the entire military, he only answered to the Council, as long as they did there jobs correctly that is. Yes, to have the name Roseus at the end of your name means you were meant for glory and honor, and you strive to reach the top of military rank by at least halfway through your career. General at 20, Fleet Admiral at 25, and Grand Admiral at 32. He still had a blazing head full of crimson red hair, and along with his white eyes he was known as the white eyed dragon. Grand Admiral Draco Roseus still had a great many achievements before his time was up. This MOTS bastard took the daughter of one of my most trusted Generals, and for that he will pay in full. Maybe after this, Supreme Grand Admiral. After Ironwoods failure, it was time to do this in person. Beacon would not fall this time, and Atlas would be supreme yet again.

Off to the left of the bridge, one by one the fighters of Night Squadron soared past, each slightly waggled their wings as a sign of respect, precise and crisp movements as the six bombers of Nova Squadron followed in the path of the 12 fighters of Night Squadron. The 12 fighters, plus six bombers regrouped close to the massive forward bow just as they skirted over it into open air out past the border towards the approaching hoard of Grimm.

"Sensors!" He demanded,

"120 km and closing." A tech responded, "20 km from the choke point."

"General, instruct fleets three and four to launch alert squads, set up a screen. Commander have them head up to our flanks, apex position. Fleet one hold back to our aft as reserve. Captain, bring all ships to battle status"

"Yes Admiral!" His General called out,

"Roger!" Replied his communication officer. "Battle stations battle stations! All hands prepare for combat!"

"Admiral, a moment please." The Captain waved him forward, his left wolf ear twitched as he handed him his data pad. On its screen showed the advancing Grimm hoard, both land and air. "We're in for a fight Admiral. We're going to lead them straight into our choke point and blow it to nothing more then ash and dust. It should at least buy us a few more hours. The others seemed to hold up for four and a half. Also, Commander Plum has his HALO suits ready to deploy when needed."

"Keep them on standby. Fire Team Rose?"

"Here, Admiral sir!" It was the voice of Lilly behind him, he turned to face the five Rose Knights fully geared out in their bulky Spartan III combat armor. However, each were at a natural/enhanced height of 6 feet, they all looked at him eye to eye though all he could see was his own reflection in the gleaming golden visor on her yellow helmet.

"And you stay there until I give you your orders, clear?"

"Yes Admiral Sir!" She said almost proudly with a salute, he returned it and went back to his business at hand. The Rose Knights were not simple grunts, they were the best of the best, so there talent was not wasted on simple frontline battles. He kept them close, with a shuttle attached to the bridge so he could send them out at a moments notice. They never failed a mission, so maybe some did get special treatment. Well, they are Roseus warriors nonetheless. They may get special treatment, but they also get the most dangerous missions.

"Admiral," it was the Generals voice, "Night lead is reporting 40 seconds until contact."

"On screen, audio visual up."

"Yes Admiral." A officer called out as a section of the forward viewport darkened slightly as the feeds from the lead fighter came into focus. A long and wide black sea and a long black cloud is what filled most of the view, as well as chatter between the pilots.

"Tighten up Night 6."

"Holy crap, it's like a giant ocean and storm of Grimm!"

"We're going to need more torpedoes for this... just saying."

"Oh stow it, it's like fish in a barrel."

"What like target practice?" The Admiral snapped his finger and his wife replied as she spoke into her headset,

"Triumphant Rose Actual to Night Squadron, cut the chatter down to mission crucial details only!"

"Yes General!"

"Sorry General!"

"All flights fan out and seek air targets at your own discretion."

"Roger Night Lead."

"Copy Night 1."

"Contact! 10 seconds!"

"Contacts confirmed, Griffon class and Nevermore class creatures of Grimm, firing range in 7 seconds." Said Night leader, "All fighters to me, release safeties one through four, fire on green."

"Nights, ready torpedoes."

"Weapons armed Night one!"

"Cleared hot, light em up Nights." The General gave the final firing order.

"Go green go green!"

"Weapons hot!"

"Safeties released, firing!"

"Torpedos away!"

"Weapons hot weapons hot!" confirmations of shots continued, up on the viewport red dust nova missiles riding red trails of dust jetted through the air towards there targets. The first missile smashed into the face of a Griffon and erupted in a plume of fire which engulfed four around it. After that intial hit the rest went off in similar explosions, wiping the first few waves of the creatures from the air of Remnant, but the rest of the hoard behind it continued on.

"There's just no end!"

"Second salvo!"

"Release!"

"Releasing!"

"Firing!" A second and third row of the flying Grimm were obliterated from the skies before they got in range of them, turning it from a shooting gallery to a dogfight were there numbers were a million to 1.

"Nights, switch to guns!" The image on the viewport showed Night leads fighter twist and roll to port, clipping two Griffons as she made the maneuver and chased after another pair.

"Contact contact!"

"12 o'clock!"

"Night 11 on your wing!"

"I can't shake it off!"

"Hold still!... Your clear!"

"Thanks Night 10!"

"Tighten up Night 6 damn it!"

"Sorry! I'm your wing!"

"Nova Lead to Flight Lady, we are in position."

"Nova lead, bombs away, repeat, bombs away."

"Roger! Dropping!"

"Night Squad, keep those Grimm off the fat lady's."

"No sweat Night One."

"Night 5 roll out to port now!"

"Rolling!"

"Bays dry! Nova Squad RTB!"

"All fighters fall back, repeat, all fighters fall back."

"Nova 3, two Griffons moving into flanking positions."

"I can't clear them! Our gunner was ripped out the back!"

"Nights 3 and 4 breaking to engage!"

"Keep her steady Nova 3."

"Target locked!"

"Firing!"

"Good kill good kill!"

"Confirmed two!"

"Nova lead to Triumphant Rose actual, 15 seconds until detonation!"

"Triumphant Rose Actual copies Nova lead. Nova and Nights turn and burn! Get your assess back here now!" The General firmly ordered.

On the screen, Night Leads cam showed her pulling complex twists and turns as she hunted two Nevermore chasing after the retreating bomber craft. Twisting to port at the last second to avoid a Griffon claw, her front lit up as she fired and stitched the first Nevermore, barrel rolled to starboard and laced the other with red dust particle shells. Now ripped to shreds, both harmlessly floated down back to Remnant, well the feathers at least as they dissolved in ashes.

"Nova 6 your clear, punch it!"

"Thanks Night Lead! We owe you a drink when we get back!"

"Just move it and were square!"

"Detonation in 3, 2, 1..." Night leads camera shifted back towards the fleet and soaring away from the explosion.

"All Nights and Novas away!" She confirmed, as soon as the horizon lit up with a giant fireball brighter then the sun. Those watching shielded their eyes while Draco eagerly looked on. Secondary explosions went off left and right as fire walls erupted sideways and skywards, for miles the explosions continued left and right as well as up.

This was the 5th choke point, and the largest they had set up. A deep wide trench that spread miles across was dug which was filled with Nova dust detonite. Upon ignition, it created a crude fire force field that would obliterate anything it came in contact with. Essentially killing all hundreds of Grimm that ran and flew into it. However, which the sheer number of Grimm they were managing to break through over time.

"Status and sensors!" He called out,

"Nova field dropping steady, estimated time for burn out 3 point 5 hours."

"Few contacts, Grimm mass halted." He heard someone slam their fist against a terminal below and behind him. He spun, ready to reprimand whoever it was that dared abuse his flagship. But when he looked down it was the General, her eyes were closed tightly as she leaned against the work station, her other hand on her headset.

"General, status?" He demanded, she cleared her throat and fixed her posture.

"Nova lead and his crew caught the tail end of the blast and needed to go EV." EV meaning extra vehicular, meaning they had to bail out of a wrecked and dying ship. "They seem fine but there are still contacts out there-"

"Knights!" He shouted, cutting off the General,

"Sir!" All five called out in perfect unison somewhere close behind him. Without taking his eyes on the holo map, he gave his order.

"You have a green light! Bring those men back home now!"

"Consider it done sir!" His eldest daughter Summer Rose replied as they all turned and sprinted towards the airlock. The General was on her way in step with him as she started issuing orders as well.

"Night Squadron new tasking orders, Fire Team Rose is moving to pick up our downed Novas, keep them safe until they arrive and escort them back. Failure is NOT, an option. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear Flight Boss!" the view cam spun wildly around as she pointed her fighter the way she was just coming. "With pleasure. Flight 4, make sure the Rose Knights get here safe with a warm welcome. Flight 3 keep the Novas protected. Flights 1 and 2 on me! We've got some Grimm to kill!"

"Copy Night one!"

"Roger Lead."

"We're your wing Night one." The Generals head whipped around as a red modified assault Bullhead blasted past the viewport out past the border towards the large barrier of fire ahead of them.

Draco turned his head to the four small holographic figures watching on, Commander Arc of the Huntsmen Coalition Forces, Head Hunstmen Qrow Branwen, Student Council President Magenta Misaka, and Beacon Headmaster Ozpin.

"As you can see Headmaster Ozpin, the final barrier has been erected. Three and a half hours until it is breached. I suggest you get your students ready." Ozpin sipped from his Beacon coffee mug before responding,

"Indeed, Grand Admiral. It seems the time has come. President, please gather the team leaders and have Judgement deploy to Vale defense HQ."

"Teams OPAL and VDKA, as well as all Beacon Destroyer teams are already there on stand by. A few last Bullheads are landing as we speak. I shall gather the other team leaders left here in Beacon." The rabbit faunus bowed her head,

"Very good President." The small hologram of the normally perky President bowed again, then faded away. "Make final preparations Qrow, Commander Arc. Begun, the battle of Vale has."

 ** _RASPBERRY: (Roof top, 4:59 AM...)_**

Raspberry stroked her younger twins head and cat ear as she watched the giant Atlas eye sores change positions in the sky. The gigantic red one floated faraway just above the border of Vale, just above the border walls, miles away from Beacon, but so huge it looked as if she could almost touch it. Still reaching her hand out, she put it down and gazed at her peacefully sleeping twin.

Strawberry was having trouble sleeping and came to her twin for comfort. Now, with her legs pulled tightly to her chest almost in the fetal position, her head resting on Raspberry's lap, Strawberry's petite body gently rose and fell as she held onto her sisters tail for warmth and comfort. Both were seated on the roof together, spending time alone and enjoying the cool dawn breeze, even if her adorable twin was asleep and purring in her lap. A small trail of wetness dripping from the small smile she had, indicating she was in a deep sleep. So Kawaiii!

Out on the horizon ahead of the Atlas airships, way out past the border, the sun broke just over the northern hills, but it should be from the east? She squinted her eyes as it got brighter and she had to close them as the air and wind around them went completely still and silent, below her arm, Strawberry stirred and slowly lifted her head up, both of her cat ears twitching.

"Meeyahh.. meeoww?" She covered a yawn as suddenly, the bright point of light blossomed and elongated sideways like a long line of fuel was just ignited and catching fire.

"What the eff?" Raspberry muttered to herself as she watched the blazing fire grow and spread outwards through squinted eyes.

"Meeeeeeeeyahhhh... what did you do now Ras?"

"M-me?!" Raspberry squealed, shaking her head rapidly in defense. Her sisters ears stuck out and her tail shot out stiff just as a strong hot wind blew over them.

"Ahhh, wh-what's going on?"

"No clue sis." Strawberry sat up, still clinging to Raspberry's tail close to her chest with both hands, something she only did when she was nervous or scared. Raspberry gently stroked one of her sisters cat ears which folded to her touch, then Raspberry wrapped her arms around her twin and squeezed. "It will all be okay sis, we'll get through this just like we always did, and do. I promise." Strawberry silently nodded and squeezed her tail.

"I know." Strawberry steadily replied, just as both of their scrolls vibrated. Without hesitation, Raspberry pulled hers out and read over the message from the student council addressing all team leaders to gather there teams and all Recon teams to report to the gym.

"Meeeyooooww..."

"And Strawberry stretched like a cute little kitty witty and yawned loudly while wiping at her eyes and fixing her glasses! Kawaiii!"

"This early... Do you need to narrate me this early after you clearly destroyed the world." Strawberry mumbled as she looked out towards the horizon, and the brightly burning long giant fire wall that was miles away. Ras pouted and grabbed her tail with a innocent look. "I guess this is there doing, well, I suppose it's time- meeeoowwwww..." she covered her mouth as another yawn escaped.

"Yup! Now the real fun begins! Meow!" Ras squealed and gently tugged her sisters ear. "Ready little sis?" Strawberry gently rested her head against Raspberrys shoulder,

"Just a moment longer please..." she whispered.

"K." Raspberry softly replied while running her fingers through her sisters thick and silky dark pink hair. "As much time as you need sis."

"Thanks." Strawberry said as she closed her eyes and leaned into Raspberry more. Raspberry wrapped her arm around her twin and drew her in closer. Raspberry opened her mouth, and took Strawberry's left cat ear into it, then started to suck on the tip.

"MeeeeeeeeYAHHHHHH! Sister ahh, no!" Her sister squirmed and moaned as her red face crunched up in pleasure and embarrassment. "Why must you!?"

"Because your oh so adorable when your all flustered and cute, hehe!"

"I'd have to agree with you as well, she does get extra adorable at those moments."

"Eh.." Strawberry and Raspberry both turned and looked up at Wenge who was looking down at the both of them with a tiny but visible grin,

"Ehhhh!!!????!!" Strawberry's face flushed redder and she jumped off of her sisters lap. "W-w-w-what are you doing here!"

"Excuse me I uh," he looked down and away, "I seen the explosion and came looking for you when I noticed your actual body was missing. The school is also Ina frenzy down there, your missing all the fun."

"Meeeawwww! You worried about my little sister!?" Raspberry exclaimed,

"I uh..." *SMACK*

"MEEYYOWWWWW!" Strawberry went upside her sisters head with a newspaper that seemed to form out of thin air.

"Enough from you!" Strawberry shouted with her eyes pressed closed and her cheeks stained in pink,

"Geez, I get it I get it!" Ras rubbed at her head, with a grin,

"Besides, we need to get going it seems anyway." Strawberry huffed, standing up and dusting her self off as well as smoothing down her pajamas. "We should get ready."

"Yeah yeah, such a killjoy eh sis?"

"We all cant be little children now can we."

"Yeah your right sis, there can only be one ultra cool super baddie meow!" Raspberry stuck her paws out in amusement.

"Twin sister for sale, she's easy and loves fish and cuddles. On sale only for today, any takers, Wenge?"

"Hey!? W T F, who's easy?!"

"Uh... I think I'll stay out of this."

"Good answer!" Both snapped, glanced at each other than broke out into laughter.

"Ras!" Cried out Olivine as she burst through the roof door and sprinted over to Raspberry who didn't have the slight chance of getting out of the bigger girls way. "Why did you leave me?!" She questioned as she wrapped Ras in her arms and squeezed her tight, cutting of her breathing while holding her in the air.

"I'm... gonna... die..." she squeaked,

"Eh?" Olive asked with a confused face as she loosened her grip. "Your my kitty, I won't let you go away."

"Geez, partner for sale, free for only today!"

"Pass." Strawberry instantly replied.

"Awww..." Raspberry pouted,

"Ex... cuse me? I'm not some tool to be sold off. You are stuck with me."

"Yeah yeah, I couldn't get rid of you if I wanted." Raspberry dug her head into Olives chest and began to purr as Olive scratched the back of her ear. "Mmmmm, oh yeah, that's the spot meeeooowww."

"Good little kitty."

"That's good little kitty team leader mam meeoooww..."

"Cute little kitty."

"Ok, I've enough of the touchy feely stuff." Strawberry butted in, trying to cuddle block the two.

"Don't make me go get Kayreen you cute kitty in hiding." Raspberry teased, Strawberry blushed and pointed to the big fire wall ahead in the distance.

"Can we be serious?" Olivine glanced at the large burning obstruction, nodded, then went back to petting the top of Raspberry's head,

"What's that?"

"Ugggggghhhhhh!!!!!..." Strawberry replied with a long sigh, then grabbed Wenger's hand and led him back to the exit. "Well you two can stay, we're going to get changed and shower."

"O M G!? The cute couple showers together, how kawaiiii!"

"W-wha n-" Strawberry was turning red and smoke started billowing from her ears as she glared death at her twin sister, "I would never! You pervert! Those girls are corrupting my poor sister!"

"Are you going to take care of me sis?" Raspberry offered a sweet smile,

"Uh," Strawberry lifted her finger and said in a flat tone, "No." She then spun and fully walked through the door out into the stairwell.

"Geez, what a sister huh."

"Huh? Stay still kitty."

"Wha?" Olive picked Raspberry up and cradled her in her arms.

"Back to bed with you."

"Eh? Bed? But we have things to do!"

"Cuddle first, fight later." Olive said as she carried Raspberry into the stairwell and down the the stairs back toward the room. Unlike when her and her sister came to the roof, now the hallways were packed and bustling with activity.

"Kitty! Meow!" Cried out a small cute voice that grabbed Raspberry and Olives attention. It was the sweet cute and small pink haired Rosita who was being escorted and riding on top of Destins tall shoulders, giving her a wide view of the busy hallway. In pink pajamas with little cats scattered around them, she was still wearing the cat ears Raspberry had given her a few days prior.

"Meowwww! Morning cutie!" Raspberry exclaimed as she leapt from Olives arms with the grace of a feline.

"Say good morning to auntie Ras Rosie." Destin said,

"Hmm? I was talking to you, meeoww." Raspberry purred as she poked Destin in the cheek with her tail.

"Uh..." Destin blushed slightly as she did so. "I um, I'm dating someone."

"Geez, I make a joke and suddenly I'm hitting on you hehe, good morning cute little Rosie! How are you today?"

"Good morning Auntie Ras! I'm taller than you are meow!"

"O M G, all grown up meoow??" Raspberrys tail flew up and slapped Rositas open palm. "Don't grow up to fast kay?"

"Uh hey Ras, I don't mean to cut you off but I need to drop her off. All the Destroyer teams have been ordered to the hanger ASAP, we gotta be in Vale like 5 minutes ago."

"I do love a working man meeoow." She teased as she prodded his chest and cheek again with her tail, "So, I probably won't see you until after all this huh?" Destin raised an eyebrow as she got up on her tip toes and leaned in close to his face, so close she could make out the scent of his minty toothpaste he must have just used,

"Uhh, hmm... I guess not." Raspberry instantly wrapped her arms around Destin who stood as stiff as a board, but Raspberry didn't slacken her own grip.

"Be safe Destin, I'll see you later okay?" She looked deep into his confused white eyes, which finally seemed to understand.

"You too Ras." He hugged her back tightly, "Don't do anything crazy."

"I should be saying that to you kiddo."

"Not a kid." He sighed, then gently stroked her tail,

"Meoow!! Ooo the tail!" Destin blushed and released the hug.

"Your one interesting girl, but seriously, thanks Ras."

"Ha!" Raspberry grinned and threw up a peace sign, "Too hot to handle meow!"

"You could say that, I'll see you later." He waved,

"Bye bye pretty kitty!" Rosita waved with a big smile and a wave.

"Bye Rosie! Bye Destin!" Raspberry felt someone pinch her ear, "Oww!"

"What am I, chopped mouse meat?"

"Meoww?" Ras turned and looked at Olivine who was standing with her arms crossed and her lips curled into a pout. "Oh sorry Olive, I kinda forgot you were there, hehe." Olives mouth twisted into a frown,

"And I show you nothing but love. Let's go you ungrateful stray."

"Meoow!" Olive scooped Raspberry in her arms and continued on to their room.

"You're still in your pajamas you know." Raspberry looked down at her short shorts and sports bra,

"Meeowww! Giddy up Olive!" She exclaimed and pointed forward with her finger and tail as Olive shook her head.

When finally making it back to the room, Raspberry managed a quick shower and change into her clothes while Olivine helped with brushing her hair, putting up her buns and clipping her bells in. Just as they finished, Sangria and Ebony burst through the door.

"Yo! Is the pussy cat here!?" Sangria yelled as she fixed her glasses and looked around the room, her eyes lighting up as they made contact with Ras,

"Sangria-sama!" Ras exclaimed,

"Barely dressed? What the hell? We're getting ready for battle and your worried about your hair?"

"And this, my pretty redhead, is why you will never find a man hehe."

"Your a bit late on that one." Sangria said with a wide grin and her hands on her hips. "I happen to have quite the man, let's not forget who's still single."

"Shared booty calls don't count!" Ras retorted, "I'm just waiting for the right guy to come feed me fish and sweep me off my feet!"

"Ohhhh, clever kitty. And keep dreaming." Ebony teased as she made her way over and took a hold of Raspberry's tail and started rubbing it against her face, "So soft! I love a freshly groomed kitty right out of the shower, good choice!"

"Weird fuck! If you weren't my partner I'd disown you. And stop taking her side." Sangria said, folding her arms annoyed,

"Aww cmon, you know you wanna pet her too." Ebony replied softly without looking back, too fixated on the soft pink tail in front of her.

"I'll kill you red head." Sangria replied through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say, red head." And with a wide smile, Ebony continued to play with Raspberrys tail. "I'd take you down before you could get close anyways." She said sweetly.

"Say what!" Sangria shouted as she stomped her foot and stood straight up. "So let's do this!"

"Meoowwwww!" Raspberry squealed, drawing the attention of her crazed teammates. "Now that I have your attention," she pointed her thumb behind her towards the window, "clearly something is going on, and we've been called. So let's go team ROSE!" They all looked over each other and nodded.

"You got it kitty queen!" Ebony offered one final stroke before letting her tail go. Sangria pumped her first and threw and arm around Ebony, and Olivine grabbed her staff and smiled down at Raspberry.

"Let's go boss."...

"Time to kick some ass, can't wait!" Sangria said, completely forgetting the argument she was just in...

 ** _PEACH: ( Vale Defense HQ, 5:34 AM...)_**

Hero, Ariel, Robin, and Peach, the new team HARP stepped off of the Bullhead, the last Destroyer team to arrive at the Vale Defense HQ building where the Huntsmen Coalition was stationed. Peach looked down ahead to the small redheaded girl walking in front of her, clothed in red and black robes with a green patch on the arm sleeve, two red sheathed katana swords rested on her back in a X pattern, Robin Nakamura, former enemy and now her partner. As if sensing her eyes, Robins head turned around to face Peach, her red eyes glared with murderous intent as her lips twisted into a evil horrific grin.

"Peach, what is it?" Peach blinked once as the vision before her changed to that of Robin with a deeply worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm, fine kid." She shook her head to clear it. " Aww, were you worried about me? Don't worry cutie pie." Peach reached out and stroked the top of Robins head,

"Grrrrr. I told you I hate that. Don't push your luck."

"I remember how I use to be grumpy like you, ah good times. You don't complain when Hero does it, I can't help it if your so cute." Peach cooed, a wide smile on her lips,

"But he's my brother!" Robin pouted,

"He's mine as well, so then you can call me big sis, partner!" Peach continued to stroke her head, "We're all family here cutie pie!" Peach pet her head with one hand, and pinched her cheek with the other.

"I, I'm warning you!" Robin cried out with a red face and her hands on her hips. Robin looked so similar to Ariel, minus her red eyes, red triangle tattoos over her them, and the huge scar running from left eye to right cheek. Like Rouge, Robin was both tiny, adorable, and an excellent fighter. Before she wanted nothing but to rip her throat out, but now she felt nothing but affection for the kid sister of her team leader, Peach grinned down at the smaller girl,

"Shhh, you know you love it!"

"That's not the point!" Robin cried out as her face flushed red. Peach felt herself acting more like Rouge with each passing day. She use to be a stiff herself, no more however. She went from always been teased by Rouge, to the position as the teaser. It was quite refreshing to say the least.

"Peachy Puuuuff!" A voice sang out from the left, Kayreen happily waving and standing next to Destin and the rest of team DICK, along with teams JNPR and SSSN. "Finally we can get away from Pinky show time, and get back to snorting dust and a whole lotta limb loss fight scenes! No more soft Destin scenes! Die die!" Kayreen cried out and pumped her fist in the air.

"Umm, we're in the middle of the script Kay..." Destin whispered in her direction,

"My bad," she replied as she took a long pull from her bong like weapon Sparky, "have the writer cut that shit out like all my other good scenes, DIC ain't no good with out the K! But whatever, let's get back to the battle of Vale!!" Destin coughed in his hand along with a few others as Ariel cleared her throat to get back into character after giggling,

"Neptune!" The red head shouted as she raced towards her older brother with her arms widely spread open.

"Sup kiddo!" He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, then rubbed her head, earning him a black eyed glare and a elbow to the ribs.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Ariel huffed and crossed her arms,

"Geez, weren't you just happy to see me a few seconds ago?" He replied as he rubbed at his sore spot,

"Women." Sun commented with his palms up and a shrug. "You can never tell what they're thinking."

"Two words, Ice Queen." The blue haired pretty boy said with his fist out,

"Good point." Sun replied with a fist bump.

"You two will never change."

"Wheres the fun in that? We're still students, live a little."

"Well your highness, I will treat you as such at least" Neptune said as he awkwardly bowed low in front of Ariel who blushed slightly and shook her head.

"You're... such an idiot."

"You coddle her she hits you, you treat her like an adult she calls you an idiot." Sun teased,

"Typical." Neptune replied.

Kayreen glided over to Peach as well and jumped up with her arms out and already wrapped around her neck, Peach had no choice but to catch her and hold the smaller blonde girl in her arms.

"Did you miss me?" Kayreen asked as she looked up with big wet green eyes, her blond mane of curls cascaded around her face, looking absolutely adorable beyond measure. But Peach was all about the chase these days, yes even still.

"Eh, a little bit maybe."

"Eh!? A little bit? The fuc-"

"Ah em!" Peach turned towards Jaune who was clearly in the process of getting everyone's attention. "My father has asked to see the team leaders, so Hero if you could come with me please, as well as Sun, Destin and Robin."

"You got it." Hero nodded, and waved on the rest of his team.

"Can I come too? I haven't seen papa since I left for Beacon."

"Yeah of course, he actually was hoping to see you as well heh. Well then, follow me. The rest of you can follow Pyrrha to the members assembly area." Jaune motioned with his head and Pyrrha offered a warm smile as she gathered the rest of the team members,

"Right this way please."

"Remember," Jaune spoke up to his small party, "you guys are the late comers, so try to be respectable. Also, this is a completely different scene then how Atlas goes about things, so prepare yourself."

"Brother, did he just take your line?" Robin commented as Jaune led them into a elevator.

"Indeed, yes he did." He said softly, almost whisper like.

"What's that now?" Jaune said while scratching the back of his neck.

"I said it will be interesting to see the real culture behind my father's sworn enemies." Robin replied,

"Well then..." Destin commented while rubbing the back of his neck,

"I suspect the true meaning of brothers in arms?" Hero asked,

"Meh," Jaune shrugged, "You can say that. Our father is actually the Commander of the Huntsmen Coalition Forces, and he will pass that role on to me in due time. It's a huge responsibility." The door slid open to a large brightly lit chamber occupied by a swarm of Huntsmen and Huntresses from all Kingdoms and of all colors and assortments of weapons and toys. Among them stood Ruby Rose, Coco Adel, Cardin Winchester, and two other 2nd year Destroyer team leaders, Ferrari Denzo and Paprika Punzel. Though a meeting was going on, most were having private conversations amongst themselves as Jaune led them towards the middle of the room where Opal, two unknown Huntsmen and one Huntress stood next to Peach and Jaunes father, Jasper Arc. Dressed in a white leather biker vest, and orange cargo pants with three red stripes going down to his white snake skin boots. Jasper Arc wore his hair in a long blonde ponytail, his sharp blue eyes caught sight of Peach and he offered her a lopsided grin as he cut off the speaker in the hologram in the middle of his sentence,

"Pudding!" He shouted, one hand raised to wave her over,

"Papa!" Peach cried out as she lunged into his open arms, "I missed you so much Papa!"

"Atta girl, I missed my Peach Puddin too." He ran his fingers through her hair and ruffled it around like he did when she was child, no doubt making it even more messy than it already was, Peach melted under her father's head rub. Before she would have murdered him for doing it and in front of so many people, but today was all about living a little more. "Letting your hair down now too, I love it! And where's my armor, I hope you didn't destroy it."

"Uhh, no no, long story Papa, I promise I'll tell you later."

"Pinky promise?" The grown man stuck his little finger out towards Peach, and she replied by wrapping hers around it.

"You know it!"

"Attention members of the Coalition, this woman here Peach Arc will be next in line as Huntsmen Coalition Commander, and also granted with the rank of Wun'heada."

"PPFFHOOOOSHHH!!!!" Someone spit their drink out, "Wait what?" It was Jaune, he must have been looking forward to this, Peach would make sure to rub it in his nose later,

"From this day forward, I will be taking her as my second. I'll be waiting for you when you graduate pudding."

"Count on it papa."

"Do not fret, comrades," her papa continued, "she will do more than earn her mettle today in battle and in the future, she will help lead the sword that pierces through our enemies heart, and we will be right there guiding her!"

"It was her and team HARP that saved our village!" One hunter called out,

"We pleadge our allegenicne and support to the next in line for Val Roryal in Mistral!"

"I've heard stories of the young red she devil, I look forward to fighting side by side with her!"

"Who knew they were so popular heh," Ruby chuckled beside Qrow,

"Yahhhh!" The room broke out in thunderous cheer and foot stomps, and then her father lifted his hand up and the cheers slowly faded, Peach glanced over at Opal, her partner Piña was restraining her from stomping her foot and bringing down the building.

"My bets on Team HARP, my bets on you, Peach."

"I won't let you down papa."

"I know you wont, and not just because your an Arc," he raised his hand and pressed his finger into her chest, "It's because you're Peach, because you're YOU, and your a fierce Huntress... to be." He gave her a lopsided grin and a playful nudge, "So don't let yourself down."

"Papa!" She let loose again and leapt into his big strong arms. Though Commander he may be, he was an absolute sweetheart, gentleman and softy when it came to all of his daughters, and it showed no matter where they were, they were all forever his Princesses. He lifted her higher and sat her on his right shoulder. Picture that, a 6 foot tall girl seated on a equally tall man's shoulder. It must have been some sight for those below them.

"Though you will inherit all of this... I'm not allowing you to date until after your married!"

"PPFFHOOOOSHHH!!!!" The sound of someone in attendance spitting their drink out a second time,

"What the hell blondie-what in dusts name!? Where'd she go?!"

"Where'd that come from papa?!" Peach cried out in embarrassment.

"As I was saying," her father looked towards the hologram of the Grand Admiral who had been present, watching and waiting the entire time as daughter and father caught up in front of the Militarys most Strict and straight person, the man who would punish someone simply because they forgot rank, the man who also didn't look very amused in the slightest at the current situation. This earned a small smile from Peach for some odd reason, it was like sticking it to the man. "We have an hour and a half before we deploy to the border fully. The Destroyer teams will each be assigned one Huntsmen for guidance. Qrow," There teacher Professor Qrow Branwen, stepped up to the hologram and took a slip from his flask. "You're with team HARP. Raven," from behind, the dark haired figure with the Grimm skull face mask stepped up and gripped the holster to her odachi, "you're with team DICK." Her head spun towards the direction of team DICK, then her gaze fixed slightly on Robin as a red eye behind the mask winked once before speaking,

"If I must."

"That covers the last of the Destroyer teams." Jasper Arc rubbed his chin and nodded in approval. "Admiral, we will-"

"Commander Arc!" Someone in the room called out,

"What is it?"

"We're picking up a large energy signal coming from the blockade wall!"

"Put it up on screen, Draco, are you getting this." The Admiral glared with an annoyed look before responding,

"Yes, of course. We're analyzing it now, Commander."

"What am I seeing?" Her father asked as they all stared at the screen of the bright fire barrier in silence,

"We're not sure commander but ah-" In the middle, the wall of fire slowly split open.

"We have a problem." Hero commented as the wall stopped splitting open.

"Energy spike!"

"Get those ships out of there now!" Hero shouted, just as a large purple light flashed outwards and passed over one of the Atlas ships to the left side of the giant red one. Nothing happened for just a second and then, right through the middle a bright light appeared as it erupted in fire and slowly split in half.

"What the hell was that!" The Grand Admiral shouted to his people in the hologram,

"T-the Jade Fire was... c-cut in half sir!"

"Cut!? Impossible!" They all watched as the large battle cruiser fell apart, flames bursting from a neat and clean slice down the middle of the cruiser.

"They're abandoning ship sir!" Another purple flash lanced out, splitting another cruiser in half and sending it to ground in flames.

"I need visuals, what's going on!?" The room went silent as a long range scanner zoomed into where the breach in the wall was located.

"I'm sensing a powerful presence at that field, something very dark." Hero said,

"We feel it as well kid, trust me, they're in trouble." Peaches papa replied. One large Griffon hovered in the middle as more poured through the opening. On top of the Large Griffon stood a small girl no taller then 4 feet, clothed in purple robes similar to Hero's and Robins. Her purple hair was whipping about in the winds as she slowly lifted a katana sword at least three times the length of her own body. Her eyes opened and flashed purple as her arms slashed downwards, creating a purple tidal wave of force and energy heading straight for the giant red airship.

"Void dust deflectors up to maximum! All hands brace for impact! All fighters launch after initial strike! Brace brace!!"

"Sir!" One officer manged to get off as the airship was hit by the purple energy wave. Sparks erupted as it passed over, but not through. Even without the hologram, looking up towards the sky you could see the ship violently shake as if it was about to split apart in the middle however, it held in one piece.

"All fighters launching!"

"Damage report!"

"Minimal, void plating took the brunt of the attack, most of it is burned off however."

"That's not minimal dust damn it! Range? Give me targeting solutions!"

"One hundred kilometers on the mark, just inside firing range!"

"Sir, void plating is offline!"

"Were sitting ducks against an attack like that again. Charge the main dust antimatter flux cannon!"

"Yes Admiral, charging now! Target is locked!"

"Fire when ready!"

"Yes Admiral, 59% charged." Time seemed to slow as they waited for their weapon to fully charge, while the small girl standing on the Griffon brought her long sword up and in line, ready for another strike. "Fully char-"

"Fire!" The Admiral called out before the officer could even finish his sentence, and the front of the large red air ship lit up before he finished the word, clearly they were all on edge. A bright blue beam lanced out towards the wall of fire, towards the girl riding the Grimm. Nevermore and Griffon who found themselves in the path of the weapon were instantly obliterated and disentergrated as if they never even existed. As the bright blue light crashed into the girl, everyone shielded their eyes as the intensity grew.

"Direct hit! Dispersal is three, two, one..." The long blue beam of energy subsided as smoke and light in front of the purple robed figured cleared. In front of the girl was a larger male dressed in green robes, using a glowing blue odachi to ward off the powerful cannon blast.

"He, he blocked it!"

"That wasn't a block!" Hero called out, just as the blue blade shone brighter and the wielder swung it and sent the large beam back towards the giant red airship ten fold. It hit the front, and cleanly blew through out the back in a blinding flash. The ship stood still for a second, then large explosions and fissures broke out all over the ship.

"Major damage!"

"She's coming apart!"

"Decks 27 through 15 have been completely wiped out!"

"There's been a new corridor ripped into the hull! The engine room is completely gone!"

"All hands abandon ship!" The Admiral slammed his fist down, "Repeat, all hands abandon ship!"

"Impossible!"

"They won't last long!" Someone in the room called out,

"Huntsmen!" Jasper Arc called out and at once everyone in the room stomped there foots, save Opal and the new teams from Beacon. "Send word to our brothers and sisters, prepare to mobilize and get the platoons ready!"

"Yahhhh!"

"Lets get some!" The room rang out in cheer, as they had all been itching for a fight. Peach returned her attention to the hologram of the Admiral who was issuing order after order.

"All pilots launch!" The Admiral shouted in the hologram, "All Mobile suit pilots launch at once, I don't want a single fighter or suit on this ship if it goes down-" the screen violently shook, Peach looked at the window as a another purple flash tore through the ship, finally, it split in two and erupted in flames down the middle and the last image from the hologram, was that of the Grand Admiral lifting his hands up to avoid falling debris on the bridge, then it fuzzed out into static.

"Mom! Dad!" Ivory was now busy holding Destin back from jumping into the hologram. "Team-"

"DICK!" Jasper finished for him, "Get your asses out there now and assess the condition of the Admiral, at all costs."

"Yes sir!" Destin replied as he spun on his heel, already halfway out the door in his head at least.

"They're not going alone!" A small voice called out, it was actually Robin. "Teams HARP and DICK have worked together well in the past, it's best to send us with them as backup." Peach felt something burn in her, pride perhaps. At least Robin wouldn't leave their friends to fend for themselves.

"Good point. Grimm are already spilling through the breach, by the time you get to the crash, you may be balls deep with the bastards." They all turned back towards the falling red airship, countless blue dots on the radar, fighters, mobile suit mechs and escape pods no doubt all blasted away from the dying airship as it crashed hard into the town below it, creating a giant wave of dust and debris and setting buildings and homes ablaze as its giant mass smashed onto them.

"Good thing we evacuated starting from the border back."

"Um..." everyone turned to the small voice coming from the door, all that was seen was pink hair, bunny ears, blue eyes, and slender hands wrapped around the door frame that the Council President was hiding behind. "Two Bullheads are waiting on the roof, fully fueled."

"Then what are you guys waiting for?! Qrow, Raven, your still both on baby sitting duty." Peaches father said with a wink,

"Yeah yeah."

"If we must, let's go kids." Qrow waved his hand and was the first to leave, followed closely by Destin and Magenta who wrapped herself around him and started to whisper in his ear. Peach started to follow the rest of her team as someone reached out and pulled on her arm, so hard she ended up with her face pressed against someone's warm and hard chest, and strong arms wrapped around her.

"Be safe Puddin, come back in one piece. I love you."

"I will Papa, don't you worry about me." She gave him a good squeeze before turning away and following the group out of the door. They all walked back into the lift and tried to get comfortable in the awkward silence as they rode up.

"Well..." Qrow commented, "Can't say I expected Atlas to hold out any longer then they did."

"Ah em..." Kay cleared her throat while Qrow glanced over at Destin, all emotions hidden behind his helmet and bulky armor as he stood as still as a statue, Magenta clinging to his left arm.

"Too soon?" Qrow asked,

"Calm yourself, this will only be the beginning." Replied Raven,

"Me?! I'm perfectly calm. Nothing new about seeing a small girl cut down the biggest and most armed Atlas cruiser from miles away with nothing but a long ass odachi... Damn I picked a bad day to sign back into the Coalition." He said, sipping from his flask, "Too old for this..." he muttered.

"So, we're off into the belly if the beast eh?" Kay commented with gloomy face, "I just painted my nails too argg!!"

"The kid gloves come off today." Chris said,

"Oh please."

"Seriously," Ivory spoke up, "What's the plan? Do we just charge in and hope we find your old man?"

"Its a race to beat the Grimm." Robin said, "We rush to get there, and if we happen to be late in getting there, if they make it there before we do, we cut as many as we can down until we can't go on any longer, or until we find Destins parents. That's the objective, the only objective."

"She's right." Destin finally spoke up, "No mercy, no plan. It's simple, kill all the Grimm. Find my parents."

"Easier said then done." Raven said, "There will be alot of Grimm, not to mention the Legion. Do you plan on fighting forever?"

"That's why we got back up, we can do this." Kay said,

"We won't let you guys down." Robin commented. Peach was glad Robin was not shy about her positive feelings for her new found friends.

"Don't worry, I'll be backing you guys up from command HQ when I get there. You have the council's full support."

"Why thank you Miss President." Qrow said with a wink.

"Always coming through, that's our chief wob-"

WHACK*

"Sorry!" Magenta bowed her head with her bunny ears down, and a white fan covering the lower portion of her face, "My hand slipped."

"Oh I see what you did there little lady." Chris replied while rubbing the top of his head while shooting a glaring Destin a wink.

The lift stopped and the door slid inwards as Qrow and Raven led the two teams out towards the two waiting Pink council Bullheads, engines already roaring and ready to take off at a moments notice. The two groups split as they neared them, and they started to pile in. As usual, Hero and Destin were the last ones to board, Ariel held out a hand to help Hero on, while Magenta held the sides of his helmet, and offered Destin a kiss on his face plate where his lips would be, and an awkward wave with a sad look on her face just as the door slid closed and both Bullheads lifted skywards.

"We're relatively close, ETA 7 minutes." Sirens were going off all over the city as they flew over Vale, low enough that they could see the troops moving around the streets heading towards the border wall preparing to fight for their lives if needed. "Patching you into the main tactical net."

"First fleet is withdrawing to flanking positions around the wall."

"Turrets two, five and six are down due to falling debris from the airships,

"If more ships fall... we can't have them dropping on our city!"

"We trusted them for nothing!"

"They've done more damage than the Grimm have!"

"That big red one was cut in half like paper!"

"Who's even in Command anymore?"

"All that's left is the first fleet, where's Commander Coal?"

"His cruiser was cut down trying to withdraw!"

"How could this happen to our fleet?!" The chatter went on and on, Peach could only guess how Destin must be feeling right about now.

"Switching to Destroyer channel one!" The pilot called out as a voice instantly came on.

"All Destroyers are airborne," It was Opal Daichi, "All teams heading to designated assignments."

"Good job Ms. Daichi." It was Ozpins voice, "I know its a bit earlier then expected, but I have faith in you. I leave our students in your capable hands."

"Thank you Sensei, we won't let you down."

"This is President Misaka, I need four Ajax fighters for T-3 VIPS."

"We're already on it President. Rose Knights are also enroute to the Triumphant Rose."

"Two minutes out, opening bay doors." The doors slid open, letting in the cool morning air and allowing it to whip around and in between the occupants inside. A large whoosh sound drew Peaches attention outside to the city of Vale, now, near the border wall where the many Atlas cruisers that crashed into the wall and city below. Bright fires and smoke clouds littered the border wall as fighters, bullheads, and fire ships scattered about. Without doubt, there were now many breaches in the wall.

In the sky, smaller fighter craft zipped around, as well as countless Bullheads ferrying Huntsmen and Huntresses to the walls to defend when the Grimm made it closer. Two black fighter craft soared into formation with the two Bullheads.

"This is Night Lead, all flights are currently engaged, I'm sorry but your stuck with Nights one and two for the moment. With our Flight boss MIA, I'm trying to coordinate all our fighter groups amongst this hell."

"Cheepuff? Is that you?"

"D-Destin, I mean Captain Roseus! Your alive!" The left black fighter craft, wiggled around slightly. Peach could vaguely make out a helmeted person inside offering an energetic wave.

"Wait, your Night Squadrons commander?"

"Surprised?"

"That my childhood friend is leading my father's top fighter squadron?"

"Yup!"

"Damn, how long has it been? When did you land that promotion? What are you even doing out here?"

"What do you think? Trying to hold back the Grimm of course. The Admiral scrambled all fighters and mobile suits just before he gave the order to jump ship, more like anything that could move and fly out of the cruiser under its own power. All Mobile suits are en route to the Silver Surfer as we speak, and we have our standing orders, assist all Vale defenders in anyway we can. And I became Night One about two months after you, left..."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Sorry to butt in," It was Opals voice, "but the Destroyer channel is for Destroyer mission purposes only, not reminiscing. We're in the middle of a battle here."

"Right, apologies, Nights one and two will guide the Captain in."

"I asked for four, but you will do. God speed Lieutenant."

"Roger that Lady President, we'll keep your boys safe don't you worry!"

"There it is..." Hero commented, pointing down towards the smoking and flaming red battle cruiser.

"Night one, we've got Nevermore and Griffon class Grimm incoming in at mark 3."

"I see them Subaru, go green. Nights one and two aggressing." Night one snap rolled as two missiles spewed from the front of the craft, then both fighters launched ahead to deal with the approaching Grimm. Peach poked her head out and caught glimpse of the two missiles as they collided with two Nevermore and erased them from existence in a ball of fire. The two fighters then mercilessly hunted anything that came close to the Bullheads with a vengeance, killing them all with scarlet dust ammo. But the deeper they got, the more Grimm there were.

"It's getting thick up here, get ready to jump back there! Reports of Shadow Guards crawling all over the cruiser, the advance party to the Grimm, hit the ground running with guns blazing!"

"Alright kiddies," Qrow spoke up, taking a final sip from his flask before stuffing it in his inner vest pocket and gripping the sword on the back of his waist, "No heroics and no bs, I'm looking forward to drinks tonight sometime before dinner, so let's get this done without incident, Hero."

"Team HARP! Get ready, cover our friends down there at all cost, show no mercy." Ariel spun the dust bracers on her wrists and nodded, Robin clipped both her swords onto her belt and kneeled down on the edge of the bullhead, ready to leap at a moments notice, and Peach pulled her long sword with the axe shield still affixed to the tip, Malleus and Securis and prepared to jump right beside Robin. "Let's bring our friends parents back, safe and sound."

"Jump jump jump!" The pilot called out. Robin was already halfway out by the second command, and Peach was right behind her, now free falling as the wind whipped around her. Peach felt a deathly urge as she lifted Malleus and turned to the right as a Griffon with its mouth wide open quickly neared her, just as it exploded and a black fighter craft soared through the remains in a loud *WHOOOSH!*

"Covering until you're ground side!" The fighter pulled up and away in pursuit of another Griffon, the other fighter dealing with Nevermore's attacking Team DICKs fall.

Peach focused back towards the ground as the burning cruiser quickly came closer and closer. She readied her sword, and legs, as and she hit the ground in a roll, came up and took the head off of her first victim, a Shadow Guard who had his back to her. Robin quickly dispatched two as she landed, while Ariel and Hero landed a few feet away and dealt with there own. Robins sword lit up in flames as she drove it into the hull of the ship, she started dragging it around to cut a hole.

"We'll enter here." Robin said as the rest of team DICK, Raven and Qrow converged on them.

"Teams HARP and DICK on the ground, preparing to enter the cruiser." Hero said,

"Be safe Destroyers, keep us updated." Opal replied over the radio. Hero turned towards Destin,

"This is your father's ship, your in charge here on out. You take point, we got your back." Destin nodded once,

"Then let's do this." Destin stomped down on the circle Robin cut away as that section fell inward, leaving them with a nice hole to breach in.

"Breaching!"...

 ** _STRAWBERRY: (Beacon hanger bay...)_**

Raspberry gave her twin one final hug, along with a kiss on her cheek as she turned around and walked up the Bullhead ramp.

"Really wishing I was on a Destroyer team right about now..." Ochre muttered as he loaded the last crate of void dust on board.

"You and me both bimbo, instead were stuck ferrying supplies." Sangria replied weakly,

"At least you get to go out there." He said,

"Our job is just as important of those on Destroyer teams. If this dust and ammo doesn't get to them, they won't be able to operate." Void dust ammo had been prepared and was ready to be shipped out for defensive use against the monster Goliaths, and bulk of the Recon teams were tasked with providing Destroyers with said ammo and supplies.

"Whatever Princess, we out." Sangria replied with waving her hand dismissively and disappeared into the Bullheads cabin. Strawberry took a step back as the dark red Bullhead, personally owned and built by Ebony, started to rise into the air.

"See ya sis, meoowwww!!!" Raspberry cried out from the edge of the cabin, looking down, waving and blowing kisses with a wide smile as the Bullhead rose higher, pointed straight towards Vale, and accelerated forward.

"So.. what's next?" Diamond asked,

"You guys are with us." They all turned to the approaching voice, a red headed girl with pink eyes wielding an electric guitar on her back, and a bluenette with glasses and a keytar approached, both in Beacon uniforms.

"Vice President, what can we do for you?" Strawberry greeted with a slight bow,

"You can take us pass the border so we can get this party started, that's what you can do." The red head replied,!

"Hell yeah! I knew they all couldn't be uptight skirts that do nothing but hang out safe and sound in that building." Ochre commented and pumped his fists,

"Excuse me little man, unlike others, team PYNK is also a Destroyer team and a Command Council team. Which means I can boss you around and kick your little ugly ass." She flipped her scarlet red hair and flashed a dazzling white smile that could melt the ice poles with its warmth.

"Damn," he waved his hand in front of his face, "I can smell the bullshit from here. Look here little boy, with that flat chest you ain't bossing no one around. Who you calling little? You got the body of a five year old. The president must have only put you in office for shits and giggles, the contrast in tit size is male and female." But Ochre wasn't buying into her disturbing enchanting charm. "Clearly she wanted someone, under qualified, and who couldn't steal the show as her VP."

"You have some nerv you perv!" Persia cried out in anger, her face beet red.

"Yeah, she deff put you in office for that reason. I didn't vote for such a lack of personality, and chest. My newborn nephew has a bigger bust then you. I think I'll just start calling you Lil bro. No Itty bitties for this guy over here" Ochre gestured with two thumbs pointing to his chest, while Persia's face was burning red and twisted in anger and hate,

"Uh, can we maybe get to the point please." The blunette beside the VP said with raised hands and a red face,

"To the point? NBN, nothing but nips huh?" Ochre smirked,

"By the power invested in me," Persia's guitar transformed into a katana like long sword with a grenade barrel near the hilt as she rose it into the air with one hand. The wind started to swirl around the small group and gather into the tip of the sword like a growing tornado, "as Vice President of this prestigious academy, I deem you, FIT for death!" She started to lower her sword as a red flash appeared in front of her, in the form of a red headed girl in a Beacon uniform with a green arm patch. She was now holding the sword up with two fingers, the other contained a mint flavored ice cream cone upon which she was licking, both eyes were fixed on her cone which she was clearly enjoying as she spoke.

"Cut the crap, normally I would let you pound this little shit into finer ground shit, but we have a bigger baddies today." The newcomer flicked the blade away as Ochre stepped up,

"Sweet heart, did you just call me shit?"

"Strawberry," she called out as she gave her cone another lick with her full attention still on it, "control your shit or it gets left behind, final warning. I don't have time for kiddie bullshit right now, look around. We got shit to do."

"I wish yo-"

"Ochre, special place. Please."

"Pftt." He spit and turned away, then seemingly vanished into thin air.

"Perfect. Now let's get the hell out of here." She took one final monster bite and swallowed the ice cream and cone whole and squirmed as her face lit up in pain or pleasure, maybe both, "Mmmmm, so cold!!" Persia, now back to her normal self with her guitar on her back spoke up,

"What are you even doing here Piña? Judgement is suppose to be on the front lines." Piña Co Lada, number two of the big four of Beacon, also Opals partner, a badass, and a hard ass. The only people she seemed to get along with were her teammates, and the term get along with was being used lightly. It was said her and Opal, though flawless partners on the battlefield, tended to fight alot off the field. On top of her terrible attitude, she was also on the Security Committee. If in Opal or Magentas spot, she would have became a tyrant or a dictator no doubt. Piña shrugged,

"I had to deal with some shit, bite me." She announced nonchalantly, "Go bitch to Ozpin if you want answers, orders are orders. All I know is, now your guys job is to haul all this badassery over to the border wall so I can get started. You guys got stealth n shit, let's go cmon!" She waved with her hands. "You guys are on pack mule duty."

"For starters, we don't have a personal Bullhead like team ROSE."

"Huh, Persia you didn't tell them? Shes got like five of em, rich idol fuck. Her family supplies the school with its Bullheads."

"Hmmpf." Perisa huffed and turned her whole body in the opposite direction, "I was getting to that, Medusa." She pulled her scroll out and hit a few buttons, and waited...

"... so..." a loud *WHOOSH!* sounded above as a pink shuttle came in for a landing. "Pink?" Strawberry questioned,

"Yeah, cursed ugly color. When Magentas term is up I'm painting them all red." Persia replied,

"Have you ever seen your eyes dip shit?" Ochre voice called out,

"What!?" Perisa looked around, "where is he??"

"Yea yea, mount the hell up kids and let's go already, I got Grimm to fuck up. I've waited long enough for this shit." Piña leapt into the shuttle and stood on the opposite side and slapped the door open, took a seat on the edge with her legs out of the side cabin and hanging down. Someone was itching for some action. The rest of them climbed into the Bullhead, and it started to Rise just as Strawberry stepped in. Piña turned her head slightly, "Alright children, this is the plan..."

 ** _NUTELLA ADEL: (Silver Surfer, current time...)_**

TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP...* Her finger tapped a final time as she fully took in the unfolding events.

Chaos, utter chaos. The entire bridge crew watched as the bulk of the Atlas forces, fleets two three and four, along with the flagship Triumphant Rose all sat in ruins, blazing fires roaring towards the sky as the wrecked hulks of the battle cruisers rested in their graves. Currently, all Judo class mobile suits off of the Rose were boarding the Silver Surfer to be used under her direct command. Forces were scattered, the chain of command was all but lost barely before the battle had even started, things were not looking good.

"Doctor, all Judos are on board and awaiting instructions."

Due to limited fuel capacity, the 18 meter tall Judo suits operated best when dropped into the middle of a battle, not playing guard duty.

"Have them refuel and put them on stand by." She responded,

"Doctor, shouldn't we move to the front lines?"

"Look around Captain, the Rose was cut down without a fight, the whole fleet for that matter. What chance would we stand? This is a science vessel, not a warship Captain."

"I... yes, mam." The blonde haired Captain slammed his fist down against the armrest of his chair. The Silver Surfer was not a combat vessel by far and they were currently on the southwest border wall, well away from the front lines. Mainly a science pleasure ship, it was only equipped with four Nova dust particle cannons, compared to the standard 25 on the normal cruisers, or the 146 that were on the Triumphant Rose. Yes, the Surfer was a mobile laboratory for cybernetics, weapons, and advanced technologies, not combat. Though the plating was the same, it couldn't withstand the force of the attacks that were being directed towards the rest of the ships.

"Doctor, take a look at this!" Nutella turned her attention to the forward screen which showed a small party of 10 land on the burning hull of the Triumphant Rose, and quickly caught sight of a pink figure jump into a hole in the ship, the rest followed. Destin, the son of the Grand Admiral, Captain in Atlas fleet command, and leader of a Beacon Destroyer team as well as an Atlas fire team. With the current hell going on, he could possibly be the highest ranking Atlas leader currently in Vale. The screen shifted to the front of the ship, burning, ruined, and half buried under debris, explains why they didn't land closer. Also, a large group, the first of many waves of Grimm Goliaths would be on top of the bridge in minutes.

"They won't last long in there Doctor, we have to do something!"

"I know dust damnit! Move in towards the front border, but keep us three clicks out and over the city. Com me when the Judos are refueled and ready to move out, we need to make contact with the young Captain."

"Yes doctor, where are you going?" Her attendant asked as she got up from her chair and headed towards the bridge entrance.

"Classified. Captain Chocola, you have the bridge."

"Yes doctor. You heard the lady, set course for zero two two mark five! Contact Captain Graham..." The order went silent as the door slid closed behind Nutella and she walked at a brisk pace towards her lab.

Placing her hand on a door panel and getting her eye scanned, the light flashed green and the door hissed open. Her private lab, as well as office and cabin. She made her way into the back and repeated the process to open a hidden door which led to a decent sized storage room which contained desks with vials of liquids and dust, computer screens with numbers and data on them, and in the middle was a large tank.

Inside, a pink haired girl floated peacefully in a vat of memory healing fluid. Nutella placed her hand on the warm tank, just as her brown eyes slowly opened and looked directly into her own.

"Mother."

"How are you feeling my love?" Her blank face didn't change,

"Pft, go check your computer screens, I'm sure it will give you an accurate reading of this unit." Nutella let out a long sigh as Rouge glared at her with a scowl. Ever since her initial awakening, Rouge had been very abbraisive about her choice to bring her back in this new body.

"Please understand, this body is much stronger than your last, in fact, your nearly indestructible."

"Yay me, I suppose I should jump for joy for turning me into this abomination. Thanks mom, thanks for turning me into even more of a monster, then locking me away in this cage. Mom of the year goes out to you no doubt." She rolled her eyes and looked away. The bitterness of her struck her heart and nearly made her fall to her knees.

"You can hate me all you want, when you have children of your own, you will understand. Also, you yourself tried to escape."

"Well what the fuck did you expect, look at me..." Nutella looked over her daughters perfect slender body, supple and curvy almost a spitting image of her own, same height at that. Long and flowing pink hair with scattered red strands, chocolate colored eyes and cream colored skin. She also had a beautiful thick and bushy pink foxtail, apparently some of her love of faunus slipped into her matrix reshaping. A number of tubes stuck inside her nude body for monitoring purposes. Underneath her cream colored skin was forged void dust platonium alloys, her frame was completely indestructible. Not only was she beautiful, she had unimaginable strength and powers, of course her skin was now fire resistant, ice resistant, as well as everything else resistant. She didn't hold back in making the perfect body for the perfect mind of her second daughter.

"I am looking, and your beautiful as ever."

"You turned me into a weapon, meant for doing the bidding of your Atlas white collar ass wipes. You never once asked what I wanted, you did this for you, and you only."

"You did always love to fight my dea-"

"Wow that's real low, even for you. So you admit to making me a weapon, a Atlas attack dog."

"Rouge... please."

"Dont call me that, she died. But your my creator so I guess your still my mother. So, it's been three days since you came here. What is it you want from me this time?" Yes, her heart was nearly shattered in two. Rouge had always been stubborn and hard headed and to keep her the same, she made sure to copy both flaws and strenghts, she needed Rouge, not some cheap imatation. Time, she just needed time to adjust.

"You think I would just _let_ you die? No, if I have a means to keep you safe, or alive, I will sell my soul if need be. In time you will come to appreciate the gifts I've bestowed upon you, and the fact that I've saved your life."

"Look, if you don't have anything important to tell me, quit wasting my time. Shoo so I can get back to meditating, Hero boy would be proud..."

"Well, its about Destin and his team." Her eyes snapped open as her head snapped up and around to face her.

"What about him?"

"To put it shortly, his father's cruiser was shot down and he is attempting to rescue him. If you've forgotten, there is also a hoard of Grimm Goliaths bearing down on his position as we speak. Along with the persons responsible for cutting down the entire vessel with nothing but her sword." Rouges brown eyes twitched, then she faced forward and put her head down. "As well as Hero, Ariel, and Peach."

"I, I almost forgot. Peach..."

"Are you going to sit here and whine, or are you going to help your friends and fight?"

"Warning! Vitals critical!" An alert shouted from a terminal on the computer screen. A quick glanced showed Rouges brainwaves were off the chart and starting to flash into the red zone. Her head snapped up and her eyes were burning a reddish pink.

"You either let me out, or I let myself out." Her tone was even as her hands twisted and changed form into long black blades. "I won't ask twice."

"Well since your so persistent, I suppose I don't have a choice." Nutella quickly pressed a button as the tubes started to disconnect from Rouges body, hissed and moved away from her as the fluids inside started to drain. Her eyes continued to glow, as well as her hands in weapon form as she gently floated to the bottom of the tank. Hitting another button, the tank hissed and popped open and Nutella reached out with a towel in hand. Rouge took a step out, slapped the towel away, then changed her arms back to normal. She walked over to the wall and picked up a towel of her own and started to dry herself off. At least she had the decency to take care of herself before running off.

Nutella moved over to Rouge and dropped the towel over her reddish pink streams of hair, and started to help dry her down. Rouge instantly touched the towel, and set it ablaze in flames. Nutella jumped back in shock.

"I can dry myself off just fine."

"Rouge, you-"

"Didn't I tell you, Rouge is dead!" *SLAP!* Nutellas heart was racing and her breathing shallow as her palm started to sting in intense pain from slapping her face, which didn't move a centimeter.

"Stop it! You're not dead, I won't let you die! I may be a monster for brining my daughter back to life and putting her mind inside of a cybernetic body, however, I have no regrets. Real body or not, you are alive, YOU are Rouge, and I'll always love you no matter what. I don't care what I have to do, or what part of myself I'll have to sacrifice, I will do ANYTHING for my daughters. Don't forget that, Rouge Christina Adel." Rouge winced slightly at her sharp tone and looked away,

"What ever." She spun her head and looked the other direction, "Do you have any clothes I can use?"

"I do." Nutella walked over to another terminal and hit a few buttons on the keypad. A few beeps and hums later, the molecular conscript activated and started printing out clothes according to Rouges desires, just like her body. Out came brown cargo pants, pink combat boots along with a pink leather jacket and a brown camo tank top Along with a few belts, necklaces, two peach colored ribbons, and other small accessories.

Rouge dropped the towel revealing her flawless pearl skin as she started to get dressed, also inspecting every inch of her body in the process.

"No 'property of Atlas' brand huh?"

"There's one thing you need to know before you go." Rouge kept getting dressed, ignoring her words, "In case you try to run, there is a recall switch that will make your body fall under slave controls which will guide it back here. I - I'm sorry You ARE Rouge, you ARE my daughter, and my daughter is the hardheaded type that would run away."

"Ahh, there goes the Atlas stamp of approval. Sure your sorry, at least you got something right. I'll be back, just don't get in my way."...

 ** _DESTIN: (Triumphant Rose wreck...)_**

A black blade came arcing towards his faceplate in a downwards diagonal slash. Using his semblance, stopping time to get ahead of the situation, Destin ignited the void dust in his own armor as he grabbed the blade with one hand, ripped it from the Shadows Guards hand, dropped low and spun with his leg out and high, using the small thrusters in his boots to put more power behind his kick.

His boot connected with the side of the Shadow Guards head so hard, it's head was knocked clean off and flew back down the hallway and connected with Ivorys staff weapon as she batted it aside and flew passed Destin and whacked the head off of another Shadow Guard ahead of him.

"Homerun!" Chris called out from somewhere behind him. A long ice spike soared over his head and plowed through a row of Shadow Guards in front if him as well.

In terms of difficulty, Shadow Guards were not hard to defeat, even if they did possess a one hit kill ability. Any basic hunter could hold one off with ease. There strength came through there numbers. Being they were created, there was an endless supply of them, and they could easily overwhelm a trained group, especially if Royal Guards were to get involved. Destin thought all this as he blocked another void sword with nothing but his arm. A few weeks ago and he would have lost that arm, thankfully, the past dust mine ops left him with a decent supply of void dust to infuse into his armor. Basically making him invincible for a short period of time and making them even easier to take out and defend agaist.

Destin charged forward and uppercut one Guard under his chin as the black dust blade in his wrist sprang to life and burst through the Guards head and out of the top. Two Guards to his left aimed their void swords to fire, but we're blown away by one of Ivorys sonic screams which sent them crashing against the wall, their limp bodies falling to the ground. His blade quickly turned into a rifle as he fired just above Ivorys head, scoring a head shot on an attacking Guard behind her.

"Forward!" Chris called out from behind him, as a small group of Guards approached from the front, just as he felt hands grip his shoulder blades and tug, lifting him off the ground. He quickly looked up into the focused face of Ivory who's wings were spread wide and her blonde hair was whipping around as she flew towards the group of Guards with him in tow. Destin switched dust modes over to orange explosive dust and his armor sparked to life.

"Do it!" She called out as he engaged the small boosters on the back of his armor that propelled him forward as she let go of him. He flew into the heart of the group and the pent up orange dust exploded around him as he hit the floor with his fist and knee in the middle of them. All the Shadow Guards within a 1 meter radius were blasted back in all directions, all covered in flames and or missing body parts.

Large stomping made him turn his head around as Chris raced passed him in full metal form, Kayreen sitting on one of his shoulders as she took a deep breath and exhaled, expelling insta freezing ice breath which froze all the Shadow Guards in there path as Chris continued his sprint while smashing through the frozen Guards and shattering them all to nothing but snow flakes.

"Keep it up team DICK!" Destin praised,

"How much further?" Ivory questioned as she shoved the tip of her bo-staff through a Shadow Guards face, spun it twice then shoved it into another's gut then *AHHHHHHHHHHH!* Blasted him back into another group of Guards with her sonic cry, knocking them all over.

"Two more corridors." The raging fires and risk of being caught was the reason they didn't breach directly onto the bridges viewports. Not to mention the flying creatures of Grimm. Smoke, debris, and bodies of slain Atlas Marines and officers were scattered around as they fought there way through. The level they were on sustained minor damage being it was a high deck, many decks below didn't share the same fate. Those who did survive the crash, we're picked apart by the advance party of Shadow Guards.

"Destin, HARP is at the west entrance. There's gun fire inside." It was Hero,

"Yo Spartan check this out!" Chris waved on from ahead at the next bend in the corridor the led to the bridge.

"If you're there, then move in. No need to wait for me." He replied to Hero as he turned the corner and looked at what Chris had called him over to see. The door to the bridge was cut in clean pieces and laying on the floor.

"Go go!" He shouted as he kept moving forward and into the bridge, at least what was left of it. Large I beams had fallen from the ceiling and had crashed down below, not to mention half of the bridge was in a raging fire, the entire port side was completely cut off.

Gunfire near the end of the bridge caught his attention, the Rose Knights were in a loose formation firing in all different directions at a green streak.

"Stop him!"

"Look out!" Destins eyes caught a long green blade hit the top of Blood Rose, or Cerise, his flame haired younger sister. She stood frozen as the green blade went down from the tip of her forehead, and hit the floor in a shower of sparks. The battle and everything around seemed to freeze as Cerises body evaporated into a cloud of red dust, and was sucked into the green sword the green robbed man was holding.

"Mmmm, Beeoshku thinks the taste is delightful." He commented, looking over his blade. "He will eat his fill today, who's next?"

"Cerise!!!!" Destin shouted, running and firing his rifle before he even had a clean shot. His older sister glanced in his direction, distracted by his voice as the green blade hit her left hip, and sliced clean through to the other side. Her eyes locked with Destins and her mouth opened slightly, just as she evaporated into yellow dust and was sucked into the blade. "Noooo!"

A red and white streak flashed passed Destin in the form of Hero and Robin who both appeared next to the green robbed assailant in a shower of sparks as their swords met. The green robbed Intruders lips twisted into a grin, as if excited to be confronted with the new fighters.

"Stark, it's so good to finally meet you little brother."

"What the hell do you mean brother, creep!" Robin quickly shot her other katana blade from her hip, but it collided with a long purple blade. "Who are you two!?"

"Good morning, little sister!" A new fiend approached, the small girl robbed in purple. "That's no way to treat your family who's been waiting so long to finally meet you face to face!"

"Die you basturds!!" Destin had already activated the boosters in his back and feet and was about to crash ontop of the green robbed enemy. A green boot shot out kicking Hero away as Destin landed ontop of the long green sword. The man held up the sword and him with one hand above his head as if Destin weighed half a pound. "Give my sisters back!"

"That was rude, can't you see were busy." His green eyes flashed as he pulled a second blade out and drove it straight towards Destins heart, but before he could stop time and move, his body was already being thrown to the side.

"Hmmpf..." someone grunted, Kayreen. Now holding the green blade and looking at it in shock, the blade cut through her body like butter. "Well, this hurts, and I can't seem to dust out. I didnt expect that. Fuck this guy up for me pinky, what the hell you waiting for? I'm about to become a martyr here, fucking epic-" Once again, her body evaporated into green dust and was sucked into the blade.

"Kay!!" Peach cried out, "Your gonna pay-"

"Jade." A voice called From behind them, causing the green robbed man to shift his attention to it.

"Ahh, there you are Lord Commander. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Destin, attend to your remaining sisters and parents." Was all Raven said as she strolled up,

"I-"

"Do as I say." Raven interupted as she slowly made her way forward with one hand on the hilt of her sheathed weapon, "They are still alive, but the only way to get them back is to break the sword."

"Hmm? I'd like to see you try, Lord Commander."

"Stark, Robin."

"Right." Robin quickly replied and stepped up in the same ready posture as Raven,

"We've got your back." Hero said, stepping beside her as well.

"This should be a fun fight big brother, but we need more room." The purple robbed girl pointed her long sword skywards and the blade shot out, already pulling her up along with it. The green one was right behind her.

"Catch us if you can!" He called out as they got higher and higher,

"Trap?" Hero asked,

"Trap." Robin replied, "Plan?"

"Spring the trap." Hero replied with a nod,

"It matters not, move." Raven crouched then leapt high out of sight.

"Don't worry Destin, we got this. Please handle things here." Hero said as her aimed his blades high,

"Hero!" Ariel shouted as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "Be careful, make them pay. I, love you." Hero rubbed her head with his free hand, making Ariel's face burn red,

"I love you more. We will be fine, I have Robin with me."

"I'm not letting them get away with this." Robin growled while flicking a switch on her sheath, both Hero and Robin fired their swords skyward and followed them high into the sky. Destin watched as the group departed out of the top of viewports.

"Destin!" He snapped his head in another direction remembering he came here for another reason and rushed over to Ivory and Ariel who were tending to his parents wounds. What remained of his sisters were also around keeping watch over them. It was hard to wrap his head around everything that was going on, he just needed to make sure his parents were okay, and trust Hero to do what it took to get his sisters and Kayreen back.

"Talk to me." He said bluntly as he neared them. His mother had black and blues all on her face, and a large gash on her forehead, blood everywhere. Her right leg was fully encased in ice. Ivory was just now starting to wipe her forehead down with a towel and a mist of blue and green dust.

"She has a concussion, a few broken ribs at least, and her leg, umm.." she guestured with her head, "I did what I could, but it was hanging on by a thread, no pun in... ten...ded... I should..."

"Ah em..." Ariel cleared her throat, "Your father is-"

"Hold that thought!" The shaking of the ground had been getting deeper, and the reason why was now staring down through the viewport. More like the reasons, the entire forward bow up to the bridge was covered with them, the 16 meter tall Grimm Goliaths. They had the appearance of giant elephants and have the power of 20. Not to mention their entire bodies were covered in the white spines and armor plating.

"Think they see us?" Whispered Chris, as all red eyes were already looking in there direction.

"We need to get out of here." Destin ordered,

"We need a Bullhead, and a miracle." Peach commented,

"What was our exit strategy again?" Ivory whispered,

"Uh... well my Knights are here we could-"

CRASH!* Everyone turned to the sound and seen a Goliath crushing the red Bullhead with its foot.

"Uh..."

"Like I didn't see that coming."

THWAP THWAP!*

Everyone then turned there attention to the new sound as two white like missiles sailed into the face of a Goliath. The first one took its head clean off, the second blasted apart it's upper torso, leaving nothing behind but smoking legs.

"No." Peach commented in shock, "No, there's no way." Destin followed Peaches gaze in the sky as a missile, no a drone... a girl, small pink flames blossomed from the bottom of her pink and brown combat boots allowing her to fly. She had a pink fuzzy fox tail and was wearing her hair in pink twin tails tied with peach colored ribbons, another peach colored ribbon held a single thin red braid down the middle of her back. She wore brown cargo pants, a camo tank top, and a pink, leather, jacket... with a red rocket on the back.

THWAP THWAP!*

She fired again from her hand cannons, downing another Goliath, rose in height, then dove. Her arms switched to long black burning blades and she took off two Goliath heads as she flew down and changed to a horizontal flight path, cutting through the Grimm as she sailed past them.

"It... can't be..." Peach mumbled.

Suddenly a spot light shone in the sky, on it and floating in mid air was Persia Peace, leader of team PYNK and Vice President of the student council. Her eyes were closed and she had her guitar out in her hands. All attention went on her as she strummed her first note...

"When, I was young... if I just closed my eyes then I could go anywhere. Dream, of any place. Imagination set the pace and my heart was happy there." By this time the giant creatures of Grimm were swaying under her spell, as if entranced by her voice.

"What a shame that you came round and told me," she continued as 4th year Judgement member Piña Co Lada of team OPAL poked her head out alongside Persia and leapt from her side straight for the closest Grimm Goliath, "that my dreams can't come true. Don't be foolish give up your wish, big things aren't for you." Piña neared her target and hauled back for a right hook to its face, which immediately started turning to stone and spread outwards and most likely in. She gave it a left hook in the same spot a second after the first one and the left side of the face, that was twice the size of the girl that punched it, shattered and broke apart. With half a head, the mighty entranced Goliath fell in death.

"Hell yeah! I'm getting fired up now!" Piña shouted as she kicked the fallen Goliath twice and shattered it's leg to nothing but tiny pebbles. She was literally two piecing the Grimm to death, with hands and feet no less.

"You were the one, who held me down and told me I was going nowhere." Persia continued to gracefully sing as Piña continued to slaughter the group of entranced Goliaths by the twos.

"That's the power of someone on Judgement huh? How long can she keep that up!?" Chris shouted at him,

"I don't know, but we need to do something fast! We can't do it like Piña can, but if we can group up and take advantage of this situation!"

"We need to get your parents out of here!" He said,

"But how?!" Destin shouted back,

"Destin!" A ghostly looking form of Strawberry appeared,

"Geez what the hell!?" He jumped at the sight of her appearence, "I thought people couldn't see you like that."

"That's not important now. We were locked out of the Destroyer channels, switch to a Recon channel if you can, or Command, also, Sangria is on her way to take you on the Bullhead we're on with the Vice President."

"Ah, it all makes sense now. Diamond."

"Correct, hang tight. Sangria just arrived on the ship." Strawberry snapped a quick photo and disappeared from sight, Sangria took her spot.

"Lil boy Density. Here I find myself at the front lines finally, and all I am is a glorified messenger."

"Sangria please, this is no time for jokes." He scolded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards his mother,

"Hey let go of ... Geez, who's that-"

"My mother." He said sharply, cutting her off.

"..." Sangria didn't respond as she kneeled down and pulled out her scroll while laying her hand on his mother's shoulder. "I got one coming in hella hot, Berry your up."

"Roger." Strawberry said in his head comm just as mothers body vanished into thin air. Destin turned to Peach and his two sisters Pwerple and Azure who were lugging a large body face down. His back was completely iced over, as well as a portion of his head. A iced stub was replaced for a left arm.

"We... found him protecting mother with his body... He, does care." Destin looked at Pwerple in astonishment.

"Of course he does, he-"

"Hey guys, I don't mean to break up the sappy moment but save the family drama for later and let me blink the big stud already. Number two Prissberry."

"Excuse me?" Sangria touched him and sent him on his way before anyone could protest. "Got em. We can fit 2 more, that's Sangria plus one. Reinforcements will be arriving in 4 minutes, Piña will be staying. Those who stay will be under her command until they get here, then you will get more orders."

"Brother, go with them for us." Pwerple demanded,

"But, I can't leave now, my team, you guys." Destin pleaded,

"Its the right thing to do." Azure replied

"We also agree." Ariel said

"We'll be fine without you under the rein of that fiery red headed tyrant I'm sure." Chris,

"What's the hospital near?"

"It's in the command HQ." Sangria confirmed,

"Perfect, then let's go." It would give him a chance to also check on his father's forces, being they were no doubt utterly disorganized

"He finally got it, he gets to see chief wobbly wobbs.

"That's... not why I'm going."

"Yeah yeah, enjoy yaself kid."

"Not a kid..." Destin replied as Sangria sent them both up to the waiting Bullhead.

 ** _HERO: (In chase of Jade and Amethyst...)_**

Wind whipping through his snow white hair, his ears picked up sounds of cries and distress, his eyes caught sight of Grimm attacking innocent civilians that didn't get a chance to evacuate, his palms were sweaty from holding his swords so tight and from not being able to do anything, and his heart ached as he seen Robin in the same state as they watched a Goliath slap down an escaping Bullhead loaded with civilians, women and children, with its trunk, the occupants instantly dead as it crashed and exploded against the floor. Robin shut her eyes then glanced ahead to the two they were chasing, then offered Hero a nod. Sadly, they had a job to do before all else, and people were counting on them.

Raven slashed down, cutting the purple flash in half as it neared them. Hero, Robin and Raven all hit the roof of a 15 story building in a roll and broke into a full sprint as Hero aimed Sunder towards the next building ahead in pursuit of the two robbed assailants sent by Father, Jade and Amethyst as Raven reffered to them. A brother sister pair like Hero and Robin, only they were older and more experienced. First time seeing them, as he had no idea Father had more agents other than the two of them. Hero fired and let Sunder propel and pull him foward towards there targets, Raven ahead and Robin right behind him.

Black hair whipping through the air behind her white Grimm mask, Raven turned and nodded towards Hero. She disappeared in a red flash, and reappeared in front of the two with her hand on her weapon, ready to draw and strike. Amethyst parried the long red blade with her own and sparks erupted as the two swords clashed. Jade, the figure in green robes spun around in the air as Hero closed the gap between them, and raised his green odachi with a grin.

"Young brother." He said as their blades met in a shower of sparks. "Finally we meet."

"Whoever you are, I won't allow you to get away." Hero quickly slashed out with his other katana as Jade adjusted his blade angle to catch both of Hero's blades on his one long sword. "You have something that's not yours, I won't go easy on you."

"It will take more than that Stark." The green odachi flashed green, blinding Hero and forcing him to cover his eyes with one hand.

CHING!* Sounded above his head, and he was greeted with a red katana blocking the long green one, Robin intercepted the strike and front flipped over the two of them, adding her own furry of strikes before she landed as Jade bent and twisted to parry her strikes, then he lifted his weapon high.

"Haaa!"

Hero already pointed Sunder away as Jade drove his blade into the floor, resulting in a large explosion that blasted outwards from it. Jade burst forth from the cloud of smoke towards Robin with his sword on a path for her heart as she parried with Bandon, then back flipped over a second and third strike, catching his blade with both of hers on the third swipe. Jade pulled his blade back and smashed it against both of hers, blasting Robin towards the ground.

Already ahead of the situation, Hero landed where she was falling and caught her before she crashed into the ground.

"Is that all, Robin, Stark?" Hero placed Robin on her feet, and patted her head as Jade slowly floated to the floor some feet away. "We had high hopes for our younger pair."

"Are you okay?" Hero whispered in Robins ear,

"I'm fine, we're just getting started after all."

"Agreed, shall we?"

"Together." Robin replied with a nod. Hero pointed Sunder towards Jade and pressed his attack in a clash and shower of sparks, Robin right behind him going for his legs. Jade sprung high and swung his sword as he rose, sending a green flash that tore through buildings like a long beam of heat. Hero sheathed Thunder and gripped Sunder with both hands, letting his arm muscles and aura flow through his blade as he swung against the green flash as it clashed against his own. In a brighter white flash, the green energy dissipated as Hero cut through it, quickly sliding Sunder back into its sheath as he finished the cut, every thing behind him exploding and only leaving him and Robin untouched.

"Good Stark, good! Now come at me!"

Up above, Raven was keeping Amethyst busy with her sword technique and dust attacks. Blades locked together, Raven kicked the smaller girl in the chest and sent her plummeting to the ground, while her glove glowed red and fire balls shot from her finger tips down toward Amethyst. Raven quickly slid her sword in her sheath and clicked the trigger as the multicolored dust barrel spun over to yellow, clicked and unlocked. Raven quickly ripped the sword out and slashed downwards, sending a yellow arc of light down towards Amethyst.

To counter, Amethyst held her odachi pointed behind her with both hands near her waist. Her body and blade started to glow purple as she swung up, unleashing a torrent of destructive purple energy. As both forces met, they clashed and exploded in a large ball of light and sparks, drawing the attention of Robin mid fight.

Hero felt a chill as he fired Thunder in her direction, clashing with Jades blade and knocking it out of line before it decapitated Robin. Back in her right mindset, Robin slashed out with Fira, and fired Bandon in Jades direction. He back flipped in mid air, ripping his blades apart and now using them as dual katana blades to block her second lightning fast strike.

Hero rushed in, adding his own two katanas into the mix as he juked and parried, catching all of Jades offensive strikes while adding his own. The two were locked in a brilliant display of sparks and swordsmanship as their blades clashed over and over.

"Good Stark good! Your speed has increased tremendously, bravo! Me and Amethyst had high hopes for the both of you." Jade said as both of their swords met, each trying to push the other down.

"High hopes for what? To be used as another puppet? I don't think so."

"Tsk, do I look like a puppet? Having all this fun with all this power, I know your dear sister would understand." Jade slid his blades together as one and drove the blade forward. Hero tried to parry but was knocked off balance from the force of his thrust, and back flipped to gain distance. Jade was instantly airborne with his sword behind him preparing for another strike that Robin caught on both of her swords, but was blasted into Hero. Jade split his sword again as the tips started to glow as he pointed each to the downed Robin and Hero.

"It's time I end this, farewell." The green tips flashed brighter as they shot out from the sword toward the two. Hero went to counter but his vision turned red, he then fell to his knees. Looking up, Raven was standing a few inches away with her sword drawn, Robin beside him also on her knees.

"Don't let your guard down, I won't save you two again." She said coldly as Amethyst gently landed beside Jade.

"Oh Lord Commander," Amethyst called out in a sweet soft voice, "why did you leave us for these weaklings? Even you have grown weak. This makes training look easy. This is no fun!"

"Easy? Is fun what you seek child?" Was all Raven said as she sheathed her sword and the dust barrel spun. It clicked as it unlocked but she kept it inside. "Oh Lord of Argon and Prince of Salzem," Raven started to chant, "hear me and offer me your power. Mask of Goliath!" Her body burst into a strong and brilliant red black aura as her white mask vibrated and flashed as it started to changed shape as two white tusk like protrusions sprouted from her chin, and four white horns came from the top. "You two deal with Jade, the girl is mine."

"Ohhh?" Jade sneered,

In a brief flash faster then any eye blink, Raven appeared behind a wide eyed Jade, already mid down stroke and sending him plummeting towards Hero and Robin like a cannon ball. Raven then added a second up swing, blasting Amethyst skywards. Raven sprung up after her, appeared atop of her and swung down again. Amethyst caught the blow on her blade, but was sent back towards the floor from the sheer force. Before she hit the ground, she sent up two purple flashes in Ravens direction that cut through buildings and everything in its path as it neared her. Raven cut through both as she landed atop Amethyst, and crushed her to the ground as a shower of blood shot from her mouth and her body flashed purple. Raven took a step back and Amethyst made a desperate attack while still on the floor. Raven parried the purple blade, and thrust her hand out around Amethysts throat. She lifted her slightly then instantly slammed her onto the floor, hauled back her leg and kicked Amethyst full force in the chest, sending her soaring skywards. Raven disappeared in a red flash and appeared over Amethyst and slashed downwards which sent Amethyst plummeting back towards the ground in a shower of debris, rocks and dust as her limp body crashed down hard. Raven landed beside her,

"Don't tell me that's all you got? Or did I accidentally kill you already?" Without a moments hesitation to see if the girl was alive, Raven drove her blade deep through Amethysts chest in a sharp cry of pain.

"It hurts! Please stop! It hurts it hurts! FATHER! JADE! HELP ME! IT HURT-" Raven drove the toe of her boot right in the smaller girls temple, sending her into the air and her limp body crashed into a wall, and slid down leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

"Weak..." Raven muttered.

Now was not the time to watch her in all her glory, as Jade neared both Robin and Hero. Hero went on the attack as Robin jumped in from the rear. Using both his green katanas, Jade caught each of Hero's and Robins blades on one.

Robin ducked and spun as she slid Bandon back into its sheath and fired it back out towards Jade. He blocked it with a black wrist guard and thrust his sword towards her at lightning speed. Robin front flipped and landed on top of the long blade and charged forward, adding a second flip with a kick to his face. He staggered but still swung his blade with sheer force as it sent a green flash of energy, putting Hero and Robin back on defense. In quick response, Hero cut through it again to avoid being killed by its destructive power.

"My... My precious... Little... Sister!!!! I'm going to make you brats pay!!" Jades long green odachi began to glow and pulse brighter and brighter. He began to flick his wrist and twirl the blazing sword around in a dazzling light display which left Hero squinting. He stopped with the blade pointed straight at Hero, luckily he was far enough away where he could not get hit. But...

Hero quickly turned his head behind him as the nearby building's and homes suddenly had green slash marks, cuts, and the buildings slid apart in destruction and ruin. Hero then looked at his arm and flexed it, just as a green slit appeared horizontally on his left wrist, along with a burning sensation as if it was being sliced off... there could be worse ways... and he grabbed it with his other hand in preparation.

"A little delay, but once it's there, nothing can be done to remove it. This was just a warning, no, a glimpse into your foreseeable future. I'm going to cut you apart, bit by bit, hair by hair. I'll make you suffer. I'll make what Archangel did to you seem nice." His grin widened as Hero did his best to ignore the pain in what was left of his wrist. "Lets see how you fight with one hand little brother!" Robin appeared behind Jade as a red bird, she swooped in and landed on him, touching him and sapping his power, his blade now losing its glow.

"Palor tricks are over." Robin announced proudly

"Not quite." He switched his long blade back into two and went on the offensive, kicking for her chest but she flipped over his leg. Before she landed, Jade quickly slapped both blades together, turned the blade to face behind him, and drove it back fast and hard. Hero could only see as Robin landed him, her eyes grew wide as a grin spread on Jades face.

CLING CLANG*

Hero heard as both of Robins katanas fell to the floor.

"ROBIN!" He shouted as he prepared to fire Sunder,

"Such a pity, if only you-" He paused as his body slowly started to rise into the air, his head snapped around and it was then that Hero noticed Robin held the long green blade in her bloody bare hands and was lifting Jade into the air with nothing but brute strength and determination. For a 12 year old girl, she was amazing. "Impressive, most impressive. I was told you had a high tolerance of pain."

"Father did much worse to me daily out of boredom, hell, Opal gave me more of a thrashing than you." Robin replied with a smirk on her lips. "Would you do the honors brother?"

"Eh?" Jade turned an eye back towards Hero, but it was already too late. Completing his down swing, Jade watched in disbelief as Sunder tore through his sword arm shoulder, and arm from shoulder down fell to the floor, still gripping the blade lodged in Robins chest. Jade glared at his missing arm in disbelief,

"I guess we're even huh?" Hero commented, "Well in Robins case, her word is law with this one." Robin pulled the blade from her chest and grunted slightly as it exited with a pop. Fira burst into flames as she pressed it against her wounds, gritting her teeth to suppress the pain.

"I'm... good... well on second thought," she lifted Bandon high into the air while looking down on Jade with fire in her eyes. Robin slid Bandon back into its sheath in one fluid move, and bent down to pick up the long green odachi, "Let's just say my brothers good nature has rubbed off on me, so I'll let you live... for now. As for this, Hero."

Robin tossed the sword towards Hero, and in one motion he brought Sunder out from its sheath and swung hard and precise as it passed him, cutting it in half and sliding his blade back into its sheath as the two pieces fell to the floor.

They started to steam and hiss as a brilliant light shone from the broken blades. Five shadows appeared within the light and as the light and smoke cleared, the people were Lilly, Cerise, Kayreen, and two others Hero had never seen before. One was a female bull faunus with white hair, the other was a small girl with white hair as well with a single horn in the middle of her head, all were naked and fell over out cold as the steam cleared.

Robins outer robes were already off as she made her way over to the fallen bodies, Hero followed suit, pulling his own robes off. Robin took Bandon out and cut her robes in half, and spread them over Lilly and Cerise. Hero did the same, starting with Kayreen. He tried to advert his eyes so as not to see much of her exposed body. As his robe covered her, her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist in a death grip that almost snapped his one good hand in half.

"Dustttt..." She squeaked out. Her voice was hoarse and her breathing was heavily strained. "Can't... breathe..." Her grip went limp right after she spoke.

"There is one catch about releasing those trapped from his sword, they lose there semblance... for good." Raven said nonchalantly as she approached them with Amethyst over her shoulder. "From what I understand, the semblance of Kayreen Goodwitch is physical in the form of dust crystals in her lungs which give off a certain gas that allows her to live. Without it, she will die." Hero turned back to the pale and wheezing face of Kayreen, her eyes wide as she fought to take in air that wouldn't come. Hero fingered his scroll.

"This is Hero, any Destroyer teams please respond."

"This is Opal, go ahead HARP."

"We neutralized Jade and Amethyst, we need immediate evac for five wounded, Kayreen is in critical condition."

"Keep your beacon on, team CFVY is enroute with an escort team."

"ETA?"

"Fast as fuck, look up kiddies. We could see the flashes and explosions from a ways out, figured we'd keep the extra Grimm off you and provide support when you finished up here, good work Hero boy." The sound of approaching Bullheads drew Hero's attention as two came in low, one closed that came lower, and one hovering higher with Coco hanging out the side with her massive gatling gun in her hands, Velvet on the other side firing with a glowing tech version of Coco's weapon. The other Bullhead pulled in lower and the side door opened exposing more Hunters in Beacon uniform.

"We'll take it from here!" Coco cried out as she continued to provide fire support safe in the bull head. "Ozpin needs you back at HQ but don't worry, this party's just getting started!"

"Brother!" Robin called out as she reached him and held his arm. "Your, hand..." She said glumly.

"Don't worry, it could have been much worse." Hero glanced at Raven who had cuffed Jade and Amethyst. She turned to Hero and blinked once as she reached for her odachi and swung a red portal to existence. She threw both of them inside, nodded and walked in herself after sheating her sword.

"Some mother." Robin commented.

"What were you expecting?" Hero asked,

"Don't... know. More than a blink and a nod. Maybe a good job or are you okay?" Hero reached out and placed his hand on her head and ruffled the short red mess atop of it.

"You did a great job. And I know your okay, your much stronger than I am."

"Eh?" Robin blushed and looked away as he continued to rub her head. "This feels great, um I mean..."

"Are you going to growl at me, little sister?" Hero chuckled, letting the stress of the fight they just had bleed away, Robin turned an even darker red.

"W-what I mean is, your strong too. I'd like to say we're evenly matched." Hero smiled down at her as she offered a half smile while looking at what was left of his hand. "See, you can smile even though that happened, and," She reached out and stroked what remained of his cat ear, now a simple stub, "after this."

"That's easy." Hero took a long look at her as he rested his good hand on her cheek, "You keep me going, you've always kept me going. Even when we were on different sides."

"Was it me, or meat?"

"Uh..."

"Hmmpft." Robin huffed and turned her head, "It's almost hard to believe not to long ago, I was set on killing you and feeding the left over parts to the pet Grimm I was keeping."

"Uhh..."

"KIDDING!" Robin cried out while wrapping her arms around Hero, "Well not really, but you know what I mean!" Hero pulled one of Destins moves as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey! We're ready you two, let's move it!"

"Hazel be more nice!"

"What? Oh, right, names Hazel, we should get go-"

RAWWRRRR!!* A loud brain splitting sound echoed out in the morning sky, drawing the attention of those around. Hero stared in disbelief as he saw, and felt what was approaching. Three, dragon like creatures of Grimm the size of the Atlas airships, and one large wyvren like Grimm, twice the size of the giant red Atlas airship that was shot down in a heart beat.

"W-w-what the hell is THAT?!?!" Coming from there direction, Hero could feel a dark and henious presence, one he could never forget as long as he lived.

"He... here?" Robin commented, questioned.

"So it would seem. We need to get out of here..." Hero turned and looked around as they boarded the Bullhead.

"HQ is requesting to see team HARP asap, were moving!" The Bullhead pulled off as he took his seat and another student attended to his arm.

Smoke and fires were rising in all directions as sections of the border wall had fallen, and the creatures of Grimm were slowly pouring through. The skies were filling up with more Grimm, and less Bullheads and fighters.

Distant cries of pain and fear could be heard, and Huntsmen still dropping from Bullheads could be seen trying to rescue those left behind as this new threat approached. The battle was far from over. Robin leaned her head against his shoulder as they gazed out towards the smoking city of Vale...

 ** _A/N: That brings us to the end of the part of the battle. The next part will be the final chapter, RED DAWN. But before that, some more OVAs starting off with final words from a dying father, and the back stories of the infamous team DICK. Until next time!_**


	31. Chapter 19: Truths be told OVA 1

**Truths be told: Chapter 19 OVA 1**

 **DESTIN: ( Vale** **Command HQ...)**

Unlike some people, Destin kept his priorities a little different than most high ranking Atlas military. Yes, Vale was currently under attack by a large Grimm force, and yes he was expected to fight, however, family was at the top of his list.

He watched intently from the other side of the glass in the viewing room as the doctor and medical mechs worked on his mother. One of the mechs laid out a brand new cybernetic arm replacement, and was preparing to install it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Roseus." A nurse called for his attention by the door.

"My father is Mr. Roseus, I'm just Destin."

"Actually your father is the Grand Admiral, and you are a Captain, Mr. Roseus. Your father has awoken, he's requesting to speak with you." Destin rose to his feet, and made for the nurse at the exit. Before he could open the door to his father's room, the nurse stopped him. "Listen, we're doing the best we can, but there is alot of internal bleeding we just can't reach. We are going to operate, but he's refusing to go under unless he speaks with you. Please make it fast, the longer we wait, the more risk it will be." Destin nodded, and pushed his way into his father's room.

Lying on his back and wrapped in a countless number of bandages, was his father. His face was pale, and his eyes were sunken, almost as if he had aged from the whole ordeal.

"My... son..." The grown man whispered, "Come closer..." Destin made his way over his bed side as his father weakly pulled out a small scroll. "This is GA Roseus... authentication number... five five six gamma eight..." he huffed and whispered into the device, "Code Pink, repeat, Code Pink..." He put the scroll down as best as he could, and looked up towards his son.

"Did you just..." His father nodded.

"I'm field promoting you to General... What ever Atlas forces remain... now belong to you... bring our men home safely." Destin sighed internally,

"If that's what you really want, yes sir."

"Destin!" Destin snapped to attention from the quick call from his father. "Theres something I need to tell you and I need you to listen..." The Admiral took a deep breath, before turning to look Destin in the eyes. "There's not one day when I was not proud of you, my son... We may never see eye to eye, and we may never share ideals, but your an amazing solider, brother, and son... You've always been able to get the job done despite all odds... I know I haven't been the best father for you all... my goal in life was to make sure my children would have everything I didn't, including a means to defend yourselves... No matter what happens to me, I need you to promise to look over our family, first and foremost. And when you have your own family... Be a better man then I ever was. I subjected you and your sisters to countless experiments to increase your fighting capabilities, though I don't regret it, I do regret not letting you all have a normal childhood."

"Trust me dad, I'll look after our family if it's the last thing I do. I don't know if I can be better because what you did led us to where we are now and I wouldn't change that for the world, but I'll be sure to be the best dad and brother I can be, and I'll be sure to use some of the things you taught us on my own kids, someday." Destin shrugged, "Let's be honest, even if we didn't go through those experiments, we wouldn't be normal kids. You aren't normal, you are a Roseus, we all are. Though it would be interesting to see how things would have been if we did have normal childhoods, but oh well, that's the past and none of us regret those decisions. The best you can do is learn from the past and keep moving forward. So, you love me? Pinch me I must be dreaming." His father scoffed,

"Was I that terrible a father?" He asked with a grunt,

"No no, not at all. But on a serious note, I know, and we all know and love you as well. I don't care if you say you weren't a good father because to me you were the best, and my only father, so I wouldn't change that for the world. Don't worry about me, I'll follow that order to the T and be my same old self until my dying breath. Same for you, though some change wouldn't hurt, like being nice when your off duty."

"When you are in charge of the entire Atlas military, there is no such a time as being off duty."

"I know, but still. Either way, you do both jobs perfectly. Don't worry, I'll listen to you this time."

"This time huh." A single tear rolled down his eye as he closed them and turned his head away. "Of all the accomplishments I've had as being an Admiral, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you make me even more proud with your words because I know you will carry them out. Us Roseus have hard heads, but we always keep our word. I couldn't be happier... we should have had this talk a long time ago... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I also failed with Vale, and now I'm trusting you to take care of things. I have no doubt in my mind you will be fine..." a small smile spread across his lips, "yeah, you will be fine." His father opened his eyes and reached out with a shaky hand. Destin stared at it for a moment before he grabbed it and squeezed it tight.

"So I'm the best? Don't want mom or my sister's to hear that. So let's just say I'm one of the many great things you brought into this world. This talk was a long time coming, no doubts there. It almost feels like, I'm seeing the real you for the first time in ever. I'm happy to know your not made of stone, and I'm glad you have faith in me, but failure is nothing to be ashamed of, because through failure you learn more for the next event and you gain experience and knowledge for the next time." Destin gripped his father's weak hand tighter. "You just hang in there old man, everything is in good hands now because hey, I'm yours and moms son, even if I'm a little unorthodox, I can do what is necessary and lead our people. I just hope they don't see it as a bad thing, your son and not the next military head is stepping in for the Admiral."

"Grand," *cough* "Admiral..." Destin sighed. "I love my girls, but your the future of our family. I put you in command, not Lilly. Lilly follows orders to a T, you know how to think for yourself, which despite your constant insubordination, I view as valuable... Sometimes... And there's nothing wrong with crying in front of your kids from time to time. And they won't worry, believe it or not, the military has high respect for you. You've more then proved your resolve. I..., I..." His hand went limp, as his breathing stopped and his eyes froze just as the the doctor and two nurses burst into the room.

"I'm sorry Captain, but we can't wait anymore, we need to operate now! Please wait outside!"

"Fuck..." Destin slowly backed up, "W-what do I do? Wait..."

"Nothing you can do sir, were sorry. We need you to leave."

"Fine." Reluctantly, he turned and exited the room and started pacing back and forth outside the door.

"Umm..."

"Fuck fuck fuck... It can't end like this."

"Destin!" He was shook out of his stupor by Magenta who was standing inches away from him, and he never even noticed. Both Rosita and Magenta wrapped there arms around him.

"Oh hey Magenta, and Rosita of course. C'mon guys, I need to breathe, don't squeeze to hard."

"Sorry!" Magenta squealed while blushing and moving back, though Rosita stayed glued to him.

"I don't wanna! I missed you!" Rosita cried out, "Where have you been?" Young Rosita pouted as she clung to his arm.

"Having two cute young ladies hugging me like this will give everyone the wrong idea."

"S-so! Who cares, your my boyfriend aren't you? Unless your... embarrassed of me?" Magenta turned red while folding her arms under her chest, pushing them up and making them look even bigger.

"Hahaha, that will never get old when you do that Magenta, like my father's words, never change for anyone at all."

"Eh?" She questioned, still blushing as one bunny ear folded in confusion.

"That is true, I am your BF. You should be the one embarrassed, not me. And you look so cute when your annoyed like that." Both her bunny ears folded back behind her head as she started to fidget. "Yup, that's it!"

"Stop teasing me! Hmmpf!" She hid her red cheeks behind her little fan. "But I'm not embarrassed, more like lucky... B-B-BUT!!!!" Still red, she turned away, "Will they be okay?"

"Well, who knows... My mom seems to be in better condition than my father, and they are prepping him for surgery so only time will tell. But knowing him, he isn't going to make dying easy. He will fight with all he has, that's the type of person he is. Maybe that's where I get my fighting spirit from."

"I hope so, I never got to meet your mom yet... Well, I do see alot of your father in you."

"Oh that's right, you didn't meet her. She's normally always on the flagship. You know, you look very similar to her with the pink hair, minus the blue eyes and bunny ears however, and being younger, and, ah em... cuter. But um, I hope it's the good parts of my father you see in me heh."

"Right! She's a pinky!" Magenta perked up with sparkles in her eyes and both her hands clasped under her chin. So that's what she got out of that? Priorities of a fellow Pinky lover.

"Yup, she is. So, I guess I'll wait here and see-"

"Ah em..." Magenta cleared her throat, her voice going into bussiness mode. "Actually, one of the reasons I'm here is I was contacted by Doctor Adel. She sent a shuttle here to bring you to the new flag ship of the first fleet, her ship. This way." She gently grabbed his hand, pulling him along with Rosita quietly following and holding his hand. Magentas ears perked up as she continued. "All the mobile suit squads are on her ship, they are awaiting orders from you. As soon as you get there, you will be assuming control of the first fleet. Hero and Robin were able to restrain the two causing the most problems, so the fleet wants to move forward and wipe out as many Grimm as possible. They want you, to lead them."

"Me huh..." That echoed around in his head for a bit, "I guess dad was right." He let out a long sigh as he glanced down the hall they just came from. "Well then, duty calls. Let's go to the hanger. What about my sister's, Kay?"

"Your sisters are fine, Kay is... stable... for now." He paused and looked down at Magenta as she bit her nail,

"What's that mean?"

"It's, a long story and the hanger is right around this bend."

"She's my teammate, the one who took my place in that hell as well. So what's wrong?"

"Well..." She started as they both turned the corner into the hanger bay as a small group was coming from a recently landed Bullhead. A man slightly taller then himself with short thick green hair, dark skin and purple eyes led the group. He was clothed in fancy green robes with gold accents, black boots and gloves, and had a green and gold colored bow strapped to his back. His eyes widened as he glanced at Magenta, instantly making his way over and his entourage following close behind.

"What do we have here?" He bowed slightly, got on one knee and kissed the top of Magentas hand ever so gently. "Kaichō, President Misaka. How good it is to finally meet you. Me and you, we're destined to be together." He declared with a grin still on a knee as if he was proposing.

"Eh?" Destin muttered. The new comer flipped a lock of green hair out of his eye as he stood up and put on a dazzling white smile. "... What kind of lame ass pretty boy logic is that to a girl you just met?" Destin muttered to himself as he seemingly ignored what he just said,

"Leif Lace right?" Magenta questioned with a smile,

"Yes. I can see into your soul my dear, I see your desires, hopes and dreams for this world." He said with his eyes intently fixed on hers, "I have the power to make those dreams come true. And this," he lifted his hand up and brushed a strand of her pink hair. "this magnificent color of pink, it's entrancing, and these adorable bunny ears, my gods, I can barely take my eyes off of you." Magenta turned a deep shade of red as she looked away,

"Uhh... thanks Highness..." Magenta started to fidget in place, and it urked Destin,

"Ahh, that crimson blush! You, are a goddess and deserve a king by your side. I can tell you are like a tiger on the inside, and only a dragon can tame a tiger." He sent her a wink as Destins patience ran out,

"Yes yes, I've noticed her lovely pink locks ever since we accidentally bumped into each other from that day, and she never left my mind, also OUR favorite color is pink. And those bunny ears are so adorable it's unbelievable, and I don't care if I sound silly saying that out loud it's true. She is a goddess I'll give you that, but saying a king can be with a goddess is a stretch. Dragon and tiger? Huh, interesting concept but I can see her being a dragon but not in a crude way, but in the way of her having strength and determination she has definitely got me beat in both regards." Magenta, now too embarrassed and red to speak, turned away as the green haired pretty boy carefully looked them over,

"Hmm, are you two dating?" He asked while rubbing the green fuzz on his chin,

"Yes we are, your highness." Destin did an over exaggerated bow and slurred *highness* out, clearly upset with the situation. The newcomer bowed even lower in respect, even to the point of getting on his hands and knees. He then stood up and offered his hand towards Destin,

"Forgive me Sir Pinky, you should have said so from the start, truly I meant no offense. Master Cinimon told me he had lovely Pinky sisters with beautiful... let me stop myself, I did not think I'd see one so soon, let alone one with a mate, he told me they were all currently single... No matter. Again, I'm very sorry." He bowed a second time, making Destin look like a total dick as people watched on from afar.

"Uh..." Destin reached out and shook the man's hand, offering a firm but gentle grip in return.

"I meant no offense at all. Much luck and blessings to the both of you and your future. Kaichō." He bowed a second time as he glanced at Destin, "Pink warrior." as all the other girls around them cooed and admired how polite and dazzling he was. After his bow, he made his exit, slowly flowing out of the hanger as it seemed. Following close behind were four green robbed figures with hoods over there heads, and two cat faunus armed to the teeth with swords, blades, knives, some type of bow rifle, and also in green robes, though they did not have their hoods up and their cat ears and heads were fully exposed.

The two beautiful cat faunus girls, one with green hair, the other purple, never broke eye contact with Destins as they passed, but it wasn't a look of want or lust or even curiosity for that matter. In their eyes he felt the urge to kill, the feeling if he took a step towards the pretty boy, they would attack with zero hesitation, and would take his life without a single thought. The same feeling he got just before creatures of Grimm attacked him. They just watched a guy they clearly respected bow down to him.

"Well, that just happened."

WHACK!*

Magentas fan came around and gently slapped the top of Destins hand.

"Ow!"

"Not everyone has bad intentions you know."

"I'm not saying he had bad intentions it's just the words he used seemed very odd to say to a complete stranger, but idk I'm not a "king" so maybe it's a royalty thing... Wait, alot of cat faunus... green hair and purple eyes... huh... Magenta, doesn't that remind you of someone we know, you know... green haired girl, loves kitties especially faunus kitties? Basically worships her teammate." Magenta sighed,

"Yes, that was Leif Lace. First Prince of Lacendivine, Olivines older brother, he's the prince, not king of a hidden kingdom we've been trying to establish relations with for years, so play nice!" She whacked his hand again,

"Ow! That stings!... Oh right, I forgot she's a princess or something like that. And years? Sheesh. Play nice? Cmon you know me I always play nice, I don't have a single rude bone in my body."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"What's that mean? But really, he was super awkward." Magenta looked forward and put her finger to her lip as her voice took on a more serious tone,

"Well, he is from a land we know nothing about. They may have a completely different culture then we do, it's expected they won't be like us."

"Well, you make a good point there."

"Mmhmm, my brother was actually the first one to stumble across their Kingdom."

"Really? I wonder how that happened."

"Well, he got into trouble while exploring. His bullhead was shot down and he was taken captive, almost killed to preserve their secret, but Cini can be quite charismatic and persuasive when he needs to be."

"That's awful. Yea no kidding sometimes he abuses it to get in my nerves. I almost feel bad for the people on the other end of that deal." Magenta giggled,

"Yup that's Cini! The queen wanted him dead, but the prince spoke out and saved his life. Which is why my brother invited him to Beacon, especially now. Along with resources they have that we don't, as well as their culture we can learn about, they have a large number of anti White fang assassin's, their own military force. As it turns out, the prince is not a fan of the old ways of isolation. Which is another reason Olivine came here. So she can see our culture first hand, and judge us as a people. She's next to rule if the prince doesn't find a wife yet, so if we can convince her or him, we may finally be able to open trade relations, and gain potential allies for the future."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"Yes, not much is known of them, and it's not really public. It's all very hush hush, as what we want for now. The fact the prince himself came all the way here says alot, no doubt to make sure his younger sister is safe, but still. Our language is not native to them either, it was my brother that started to teach them which ended up as her bringing Olivine to this school."

"Wow, I really had no idea. Sometimes I forget how smart, cultured and how you're always in the know about things." Magenta wrapped around his arm and looked up at him with a warm smile and rosey cheeks,

"Not only is it my job to know things, it's my gift as well."

"So then what's with the kitty death troopers?"

"He apparently has a fetish for faunus women, and has two assassin's as his body Guards at all times. Cini told me they were viscous and deadly, also not to talk to them. Apparently they are his guards, and his girlfriends."

"Talk about scandalous."

"Mmhmm mmhmm," Magenta nodded, "He's been searching for a wife, but it seems he's very picky, and quite lewd. Though his two Guards have been reported to be with him since birth so there's nothing that can be done about that."

"Annnnd, thankfully your taken or he might have taken you away off to become his Queen. Dodged a bullet huh?" Destin smirked down at Magenta who was pouting,

"I don't know... Queen of my own kingdom?" A devious grin flashed on her face as she looked up at Destin.

"That's not funny."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Destin reached out and pulled her in close, placing her head on his chest as he began to massage her head and bunny ears.

"I'm going to make sure to never let you go."

"As if I would actually go anywhere." Magenta looked up at him with red cheeks as she closed her eyes and rose her face closer just as,

"ITS PINK, AND YOU KNOW IT. ITS PINK, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Magentas scroll started screaming from her pocket which made her jump a few feet into the air.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she took the call and took a few steps away, "Yes hello, that's right it's scheduled for..." Destin turned away and went to see what Rosita was up to, who was petting a reddish orange cat with red eyes. The cat instantly noticed him and leap into his arms.

"Hey kitty! Aww come back!" Rosita pouted as the cat seeked shelter in his arms. The cat lie on its back and began to purr deeply,

"Normally cats seem to hate me," he started to rub it's belly, prompting more purrs and playful nips. "Yup this is one strange kitty to like belly rubs, that's for sure."

"Eh?!" Destin turned to Magenta who was staring at him with a blank face and her jaw hanging ontop of her world cups. Her face flamed up as she pulled her fan out, "Pervert."

"What? Uh..." As the cat in his arm exploded in a puff of dust before him, now in his arms was Nectarina Degauss, his right hand firmly grasped around her MONSTER MELN!

"Meeeeeeeeeow, that was a class A rub down playboy." Nectarina winked as Destin tossed her to the floor, thankfully she landed on her feet. But still...

"What in the hell?"

"Does this mean I get two mommys now since this happened twice papa? Just like the green prince who like kitties." Destin slapped his forehead at Rosita's comment,

"Green haired prince who likes cats? Say no more!" Nectarina turned to take off, "Oh yeah, Jasper is looking for ya President. See ya!"

"Awww come back kitty!" Rosita waved as Destin turned to Magenta,

"Im so sorry, I, couldn't have known." She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I know, I'll have to have a little chat with her later. But anyway, your shuttle is here, it will take you to the Silver Surfer."

"Okay, got it."

"Hug!" Rosita cried out as she threw her around around him. "Hurry home! It's no fun with you not around!"

"I'll do my best." He turned towards Magenta and she also wrapped her arms around him. They went to kiss but he felt fingers instead of lips and he opened his eyes only to be looking into two blue pools.

"If you want to kiss me, you're going to have to wait until later when we're alone." She said shyly as a small grin made its way to her lips, "What would you do to get one of my kisses, I wonder."

"For one of your kisses? Hmmmm let's see, I'd fight anyone, go any distance across the world and back. Heck I'd even get my ass kicked just so I could get one of your kisses, heh." he rubbed the back of his neck, "Just promise me if I do get my ass kicked that, you'll be there to lend a hand and help when I need it."

"You never have to fear that I won't lend a hand. I won't let anything bad happen to you if I have anything to say about it."

"ITS PINK, AND YOU KNOW IT. ITS PINK, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Magentas scroll went off again and she blushed,

"I'm uh sorry, I should go." Magenta fidgeted and turned away.

"Hmm, yeah me too." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be back, I promise."

"I'll be waiting." She said softly, one hand holding her heart, the other holding little Rosita's hand.

"Bye bye!" she waved, "Hurry up!"

"Be good little pinky!" He waved back and stepped into the shuttle. Now it was time to face the music and get back to work. "Take me to the Silver Surfer, on the double!"

"As you wish, General!"

 **A/N: Will Destin's father survive? Will Nectarina find her prince charming? Will Destin get that kiss from Magenta? Find out in the next chapter. For now, enjoy the next three OVAs into team DICKs past starting first with Ivory Canary, Goddess of the Sky**


	32. Chapter 19: Goddess of the Sky OVA 2

**Goddess of the Sky: Chapter 19 OVA 2**

 **A _/N_** **: And after a 16 hour work week of nothing but work and sleep, and a few months of non stop addictive EvE online playing... we now go into part two of Team DICKs past as we go into Ivory Canarys past, and how she came to end up as Destin's partner...**

 **Warning, sexual content!**

 **IVORY: (Many** **years ago in the Kingdom of Atlas...)**

Life as a faunus was never easy growing up near the slums of Atlas, especially as a faunus child with no family,

CLONK* The blonde girls head jerked back as a plastic bottle collided with the side of her face.

"You dirty faunus scumbag! This is private property, go beg somewhere else!" The small girl on the floor rubbed at her sore cheek as she glanced at her mug and two quarter lien coins inside.

SMASH!* The troop crushed the mug with his boot, and picked up the small change.

"P-please sir! I'm just getting lien for some sou-" She tried to plead,

"Quiet! This is your fine, now get out of here vermin!" The small girl flinched at the tone of his voice as tears started to stream down her face and she struggled to get to her feet.

"You dirty-" A small boy in pink shorts and a black t shirt jumped on the troops back and grabbed his ears, yanking hard on them.

"I don't think it's nice to be mean to a angel!" He yelled directly in his ear,

"Get him kid!" Someone shouted from the background as the brown haired 7 year old boy leaned back and took the officer down with him and started to take on a squad of Atlas troops with a blonde girl who was slightly taller than him.

Two Atlas Guards wrapped their arms around the boy, trying to subdue him. The boy leaned forward, flipping one Guard over him, then the boy blurred from sight as his knee connected between the Guards legs who then doubled over on the floor in pain.

The blonde jumped, twisted in mid air and wrapped around a Guards arm, using her body to bend it back, and holding him down using nothing but brute strength and her small nimble body. A Guard leveled a rifle at her face, just as her eyes lit up, and the weapon clicked signaling a misfire. Just as the gun started to melt, the boy appeared, and with a sharp kick to the face as a tooth flew from the Guards mouth as he fell over.

The brown haired boy reached his arm out to the girl with a grin and a busted lip. The small girl, a rare bird type faunus who had blonde hair, blue eyes, small yellow and white wings on her back, and tattered clothes.

"No pretty angel should have to go through that!" He declared as the blonde walked up and slapped his arm,

"Who's pretty? You don't call me pretty little brother!" The blonde then clung to his arm after her small assault.

"But sis," he rubbed the back of his neck, "look she's an angel!" The young boy cried out as he reached out and touched the small wings on her back. "So soft!" The girl blushed in shock from his touch, too frightened to move a muscle.

"Hmmpf," the blonde turned away in disgust, "more like a canary."

"It's okay now, you can trust us!" He said with a wide toothy smile.

"Why you silver spoon brats, if you think your going to get away with-" One of Atlas MP's made it back to his feet but was cut off by a newcomer.

"Captain, that's enough."

"Who do you think you-" The Atlas leader stopped cold as his gaze ran across a female with two tone pink hair in a tight bun and a crisp red Atlas uniform adorned with medals signaling a high ranking officer who was being escorted by two Paladin class mechs. "G-General Roseus! Excuse us mam!" He instantly threw up a salute and stood at attention.

"What's going on here?" She asked with the her hands on her hips,

"We uh-"

"I was not talking to you, Captain." She replied coldly with out even looking at him.

"Yes mam!"

"Mommy look! They were being mean to this angel, isn't she pretty!"

"Hmmpf!" The small blonde beside him huffed and pouted, putting her hands on her hips in a mirror image of the pink haired lady who covered her mouth in a silent chuckle,

"My my, what a young hero my boy is." She said with a slight smile as her eyes turned towards the small faunus girl hiding behind the young boy. She walked over to the two of them and squatted, "And what might your name be little girl?" The small faunus girl now being supported by the boy, bowed her head in embarrassment.

"M-m-m-my name i-i-is I... Ivory. M-mam."

"My how polite! You can call me Cosmosa, beautiful angel." The small girl blushed as Cosmosa gently rubbed her cheek and pet her head.

"And I'm Destin! This is my sister Lilly!"

"Hmmpf!" His sister replied, still looking away with one arm crossed and the other hand holding a piece of Destins shirt.

"And I'm terribly sorry for the way my men have acted." The pink haired lady got on one knee, head down and hands on the floor as the troops behind her gasped in shook. "If there is anything that I can do to repay you, please let me know."

"I-I-I uh! P-p-p-lease stand up miss!" Ivory shouted as she got on her own knees and bowed low, banging her head on Cosmosas head. " Ow... I-I-I-I, sorry!" Cosmosa chuckled in her hand again as she raised her head and looked deep into Ivory's eyes. Her eyes were gold and gleaming and she began to slowly sway as she got lost in them, her cheeks now burning red. "Beautiful..." She muttered,

"My my, you are just too cute." Cosmosas cheeks also flushed and she tried to cover them with her free hand. She reached out again and rubbed Ivorys head, earning another blush. "Here." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a $1000 lien bill and offered it to the girl. "Take this, get some clothes, and a good meal in your belly." Ivory stared at the big bill in disbelief, never even knowing such a large one existed.

"B-b-but! That's t-t-t-too much!"

"You talk funny! It's kinda cute isn't it Lilly!?"

"Hmmpf!" His sister huffed yet again as she wrapped her arms around her brother as Ivorys face turned a deep red.

"Do it for us okay? There's no way we can leave you here like this. Please, Ivory." The look in her eyes, and tone of her voice left no choice to Ivory but to accept.

"O-okay mam. T-t-thank you..." Cosmosa held the girls hand with both if hers as Ivory took the money.

"Good, I'm pleased." Cosmosa got to her feet and snapped her fingers. "XO1 and 2, take these men away and have them wait in the brig."

But, mam!?"

"It's people like you who give Atlas a bad name, dismissed."

"Yes mam, and your escort?"

"I have my two children to watch over me." She replied with a dazzling smile as she looked towards her two kids. Without hesitation, the two mechs grabbed the Atlas troops and took them away. "Okay you two, back to our mission. We must find the twins gifts for their birthdays."

"I almost forgot!" The boy grabbed his sister's, and mother's hands and sprinted off, but he did turn and offer a wave. "Bye cute angel! Hopefully I see you again someday!" And just like that, the famous Roseus family of Atlas, saved her life and were already gone. Ivorys stomach growled deeply as she glanced at the expensive bill now in her hand. Well, she would at least make good use of the kindness they showed her...

 **(Seven years later... White Fang internment camp...)**

Not every story goes on with a happy ending, we now find our young lady within the White Fang, a semi terrorist organization who's main drive was the equality and elevation of all faunus among humans. Somewhere down the road that dream became twisted, and now it became a pro faunus and anti human militia who believed they were fighting for the rights of there own kind, when in actually, they were being used as pawns, fuel for the battles against humanity to come.

SLAP!* Ivory spit out a tooth that became loose along with a wad of blood onto the floor. Being subject to harsh treatment was something she was use to, it became natural with being a faunus during this day and age. But induction into the new White Fang required a new type of loyalty, breaking in the new recruits. She glanced over to the faunus she was caught with Taiga, orange and white haired cat faunus with a orange stripped tail who she had met and spent the past four years with, her closest and only friend. Taiga now watched as they subjected Ivory to harsh treatment.

Being she was use to it as a child, it would take alot to get a rise out of her.

"She's a strong one huh." One of the masked White Fang members commented to his buddy.

"There's only one way to break a girl like her." The other sneered as he looked towards Taiga with thirst. "Let's have fun with this one, what do you say?"

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." They both turned and slowly made there way over to her,

"Don't you dare!" Ivory cried out but *RIP* the first one already stripped her of her top.

"Ain't this a beautiful face huh?" Bound and duct tape covering her mouth, Taiga was completely helpless.

"Leave her alone!" Ivory shouted again, as his hands moved towards her pants and began to unbutton them. "Anything but that! Take me instead!" Ivory pleaded to deaf ears.

"Do me a favor and shut her trap while I get this one ready for us, heh." The one now pulling Taigas white spandex pants down ordered. "I bet this kitty is fresh."

"Don't touch her!!" Which he continued to do anyway, running his hand along her inner thigh as poor Taiga trembled under his touch, her eyes wide with panic and fear for the man about to have his way with her. Ivory tried to fight back as the other began to duct tape her mouth as well, even tried biting his hand off to no avail. As all she could do now is scream a silent scream and watch on. His mouth curled into a lustful grin as he pulled off her underwear, her most feminine parts now fully exposed.

"...!" Ivory tried to cry out,

"Don't worry, you will get your turn after we finish with this one." He snarled, "Just be paitient heh."

Ivorys heart began to beat faster with each step the man who taped her mouth shut made closer to Taiga. When he finally arrived, the first one stuffed his face in between her legs, making kissing noises while the other went for her top half. No matter how hard Taiga squirmed, mumbled and fought, it was no use with the restraints she had on her. They were absolutely powerless to the situation.

Suddenly, Ivorys heart started to slow as the first man began to unbuckle his belt, and slide his pants down, gripping his erect member towards her wet entrance with a evil grin.

"I'm going to make you feel good little lady." The instant he pushed himself forward, Ivory felt her body burn, her throat now on fire from her screams that could not be heard until...

AHHHHHHHH!!!* Suddenly she heard her voice as it seemingly sheared through the tape, hit the two guards and sent them crashing into the wall. Ivory felt her body now flowing with power she never knew she had as she stared in disbelief at what just occurred.

Taiga looked on with wet and wide eyes in in terror and shock. Without a second thought, Ivory ripped herself free of her restraints, and raced over to her friend, slowly taking the tape off of Taigas mouth.

"Ivory!!!!" She cried out as Ivory undid her straps next, just as Taiga burst into her arms, "Ivory!!!!"

"Shh shh, it's okay now, it will all be okay." Ivory assured her as she gently rubbed her head and undid the restraints on her legs. Too busy to focus on what just happened, Ivory started to help her friend dress herself back up. "We need to get out of-"

"How nice." Ivorys head quickly snapped to the new voice, another White Fang member with nine more behind him with rifles trained on the both of them. "There is no safer place than here for the both of you. Besides, did you really think we would let you escape-"

BOOM! THUD! CRASH!* Two armor clad figures, one pink and one purple burst through the wall like two wrecking balls, raining down debris and concrete as they broke there way in. More mechanized soldiers came through the new holes in the walls, already firing dust rifles as the pink armored rolled closer into cover and began to offer his own fire support as the Fang members fought back.

"We got two live ones back here!" The pink one pointed his thumb back towards Ivory, "Normally I would handle this but, we gotta take these guys down and see if there's more, Shadow Rose your up!"

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!..." With each loud gunshot, another Fang members head became encased in ice, all fell over out cold.

"Good job sis! Let's move forward!" As he moved ahead, out of a shadow in a dark corner, the purple armored figure appeared from hiding in the shadows, almost as if she was the shadow. She followed the pink one ahead as the mechs finally reached Ivory and Taiga,

"Have you sustained injury?" Ivory shook her head, remembering a similar situation in the past. For some reason, she knew things would be okay. Ivory stroked Taigas head as she trembled in her arms, still clinging tightly.

"It's going to be okay, I promise Tai." Taiga only nodded and took comfort in her arms.

"Please come this way, we have a ship waiting to take you to safety." The mechs led them away into the bright sunlight and cool breeze where there was indeed a ship waiting, along with a yellow armored figure, this one was holding her helmet under her arm however, showing off her gleaming blonde twin tails, and her piercing blue eyes.

"Keep it moving, you'll be safe in the Bullhead while my Knights extract any more captives."

"Excuse me, who is that pink soldier?" Ivory asked as they neared her.

"He's my little brother, and that's all you need to know. Move along." She ushered them into the red colored Bullhead which already had a faunus child and her mother on board. Taiga continued to cling to her as they found a seat.

"Are you sure we're going to be okay?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Trust me, everything will be just fine..."

 **(Three years later, Atlas prep school graduation day...)**

After Ivory and her friend were rescued from the White Fang camp along with the other faunus captives, they were given the option to either join a school depending on there age, or being set free to do whatever and live out their lives. Having been rescued and now being offered shelter and an education, most took the offer.

The past three years Taiga and Ivory have been learning the culture, and way of the Atleasian people, as well as the basics in combat, and creatures of Grimm. Now, the two would be sent to the main Atlas school to train to become Huntresses, and Atlas Specialists of the Kingdom. However as usual, things don't always go as planned.

"Did you hear?!" Taiga questioned silently with an awkward grin, "The Spartan was kicked out two days before graduation..." Destin Roseus, also known as the Spartan, the golden boy of Atlas. One of the most popular kids in the school who had five sisters who were all barely ever at school due to missions even at a young age. Also the man who had saved her more than once.

"I heard..." Ivory sighed. Secretly, she had been spying on her savior and learned he was indeed being kicked out and punished and was thinking of running away to Beacon. If he was... Ivory would follow to look over her savior in secret, after all, he was the reason she even stayed in Atlas.

"Anywho, I'm so excited to be going to Atlas after summer break! I've made so many friends! We are going to have so much fun together! I hope we make it on the same team!" Taiga, who she's known long enough to consider a childhood friend, even a sister, had zero plans of leaving Atlas. Unlike Ivory, Taiga was very chipper and friendly, she easily made a group of friends on day one, whereas Ivory only had Taiga as she watched Destin from afar, and she had no plans to stay in Atlas.

"I think, we should talk about that..." Ivory commented, looking away as she began to change into her Atlas uniform, starting with her button up white shirt,

"What do you mean?" Taiga asked as she drew closer with her gray skirt in hand,

"I'm thinking of going to Beacon." Ivory replied without hesitation, Taiga didn't slow her approach

"I had a feeling you would say that. It's because of him isn't it?" Ivory felt her cheeks burn and she turned away, "Lift your leg up." She began helping her dress, "I think, you deserve to be happy, and spread your wings hehe. I always knew how you felt for him, the reason you push yourself so much. If you commanded me to follow you, I would carry you all the way there, and follow you back. That being said, I like the new life we've made here.. I've made here."

"First of all, I would never command you to do anything. Atlas is your home, I won't ask you to leave."

"Your my home, let's make sure that's clear." Taiga corrected,

"Anyway... You've grown up so much since then."

"And your still the same!" Taiga teased,

"I take that back, your still a baby."

"Awww, your so cold!" Taiga wrapped her arms around Ivory who sighed,

"As I was saying..."

"I want you to be happy, chase after your dreams. Should you go and I stay, I'm sure we will meet each other again." Taiga turned Ivory and faced her, then laid her head on Ivorys chest as she listened to her heart beat. "We are connected in here, no matter how far we part, nothing will change that." Ivory felt her cheeks burn again as she began to gently rub Taigas head,

"You really have grown up huh?"

"That's more like it, hurry and get dressed now or we'll be late!"

 **(Day of Beacon initiation...)**

Being tossed into the sky was no hard task, being she had wings on her back and was able to fly, Ivory Canary thought to herself as she soared over the Emrald forest in search of her pink hero. Few months had passed and she had almost lost track of him, but as he was one of the first to be flung over the cliff, Ivory kept a sharp eye around where he had landed.

His armor wasn't hard to pick out, as she easily spotted a pink figure below the tree canopy taking on a small pack of Beowolves. Without waiting, Ivory dove with her bo-staff in hand as she approached the nearest target, one furthest away from Destin. Ivory speared through the head of her unsuspecting foe, and landed on top of it on a standing tall, using her wings to balance her. As if sensing her presence, the rest turned their heads to her, not paying anymore attention to the pink warrior anymore.

Ivory readied herself as they began to charge her, taking in a deep breath as they got closer. Satisfied with the air in her lungs, *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!* She let out her loud sonic cry that blasted all the Grimm back, and sent a certain pink warrior tumbling head over heels with them on accident. As the Grimm hit trees and other objects which caused their necks to snap, and bodies to break and bend in ways that would render any person crippled or dead, Ivory thanked the Gods the pink warrior had aura as he crashed through a tree.

As scattered leaves dust and debris fell from her sonic cry, Ivory rushed over to the fallen tree, and the crumpled pink body.

"Oh my God! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She cried out as she looked over his shaking body, thinking he must be having a seizure of some kind, though she heard something else.

"Hahahahaha!" He was in the middle of a giggle fit, "That was fun, could you do that again!?"

"Ugh, idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

"Hey, your the one who blasted me into a tree miss..." He held his hand out, signaling her to grab it. Ivory looked it over once before she grabbed on and hauled him to his feet. "Thanks, appreciate it. That's some fire power your packing there. Names Destin Roseus, pleasure meeting you miss..."

"Ivory, Ivory Canary."

"Sounds... Familiar... Anyway, thanks for the help back there, normally I'm the one to dive in head first, I think this is gonna be a great partnership!" He pumped his fist once before placing both hands behind his neck as his pink helmet hissed open, and he removed it from his head. Dark brown curly hair with a thick matching beard, focused white eyes and a grin on his face, the same one from years ago, only hotter, and his beard, GOOD LORD! "Felt better if we were face to face," he shrugged, "being it's going to be me and you for awhile, and I promise I'll do everything I can to be the best partner I can be." He was even formal and polite, "Uh, miss?"

"Yes..." Ivory shook her head out of her daze, "Right, uh... Don't slow me down." Noooo!!! That's not what she wanted to say!

"Uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I've never think of doing that, in fact I hope you can keep up." He winked before sliding his helmet back on and locking it in place. "And if that's a challenge, bring it!" Nothing seemed to phase the pink Spartan, "Well, Headmaster Ozpin said our mission is to find our way to the temple and find a relic. I'll take point, it shouldn't be too far from here."

"Do whatever you like." Nooo! She looked away as she sharply replied. She could never let him find out the true reason she was there, because she was madly in love with him and had to be by his side. She would have the play the part of tsundere.

"Your a quiet one huh?"

"I told you my name." Compared to him, I'm just an insect! Mr. Popular at Atlas school for three years running, thee "SPARTAN", Captain at the age of 10 with a squad of highly advanced and trained sisters. Son of the supreme commander of the Atlas military, a child bred for something beyond greatness. Loved by every single student in Atlas, and teacher. And here we have Ivory Canary, C minus student, three out of five teachers get her name wrong every other day, the p.e. teacher forgot to call her all together, total friends of one, who also joined the same time as her. It took her entire will to stop herself from pouncing on him and forcing him to mate. Oh, she would get her chance.

He continued to move forward like a trained soldier, taking in every sound made from afar, head kept on a swivel, rifle in hand and ready to fire at a moments notice

(Five hours later, Initiation ceremony...)

"Destin Roseus, Ivory Canary, Christopher Carmelo, and Kayreen Goodwitch." Ivory and Destin both made there way up to the stage, followed by a dark skinned pretty boy as tall as the armored Destin, and almost as built. He had black hair and olive colored eyes. Wearing nothing but a black button up, brown cargo shorts and black boots. His weapon was a simple looking katana on his back. He had a calm and cool look about him, but he had a smirk on that made Ivory instantly not trust him.

Behind him waltzed a blonde princess looking, goldy locks chick who pretty much floated up the steps like she was hovering on an invisible cloud, her green eyes were bloodshot to all hell, and her face and grin were screaming "I give ZERO fucks!" She was clad in a green vest, white short shorts, and white ankle high boots. She had a belt with all sorts of pouches and what looked like a genie vase or maybe a bong hung from said belt. The back of her green vest had a purple crown symbol like her mother's, but hers had scratch's on top, or maybe it was rising steam or smoke. So the second in commands seed will now be in her team, this is gonna blow. Hopefully she wasn't some stuck up smut princess. She reeked of dust and glanced over at Ivory, the girl grinned hard and raised her eyebrows twice before giving her body a once over.

"Hey blonde." She whispered, winked and turned back to Ozpin, that grin stuck to her face still.

"You four retrieved the black Bishop. From this day forward you will work together as... Team DICK." Besides the quick snort coming from the blondes direction, not a pin drop could be heard, no one dared disrespect Headmaster Ozpin.

"(What the actual fuck...)" Ivory thought to herself,

"Led by... Destin Roseus." The small of fellow students broke out in light applause as Destin blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck,

"Aww, thanks guys..."

 **(9 hours later, Team DICKs new dorm room, 3:30 AM...)**

Slowly, Ivory peeled her covers down and glanced over towards Destins bed who was soundly sleeping, along with the two others in the room. The blonde had just went back to sleep, after smoking something from her weird bong weapon and now snoring like a broken buzz saw. Now was as good a time as any.

Ivory peeled the covers fully off her body, and rolled off of her bed. Silently, she tiptoed towards the foot of Destin's bed where his feet were, lifted up his covers, and gently crawled under them. Inching her way up, there it was right in her face, silently resting under pink flower boxers which she thought were adorable. Ivory took a deep breath before she gently slid them down as to not wake him, her eyes now gazing at his soft member. Sticking out her tounge, she began to run it across the top of it, as she felt his legs quickly shiver and his cock twitch beneath her tounge. With it now in her hand, she stuffed it in her mouth, and began to gently tug on it as she wrapped her tounge around it, tasting every inch as it grew bigger and harder by the second.

"Mmm, Pyr..." He silently whimpered and shivered as she continued. Inch by inch, he steadily grew. "Mmm... That's right you pinky..."

Now satisfied with it's growth, Ivory made sure his tip was nice and wet as she moved forward and slowly maneuvered herself over his now erect member. Pushing her panties to the side and using her two fingers to spread her folds apart, Ivory began to rub his hard bulbous head in circular motions against the top of her slit, "Mmmmm..." expelling a few soft moans from her mouth in the process. Ivory slowly and gently lowered herself down, using her free hand to guide him in. Struggling just to get the head in and biting back a sharp cry of pain, she was able to get half inside. Below her, Destin squirmed slightly, and mumbled something Ivory could not understand.

Short break now over, Ivory took a deep breath trying to relax her body as she lowered down fully to where she was now sitting flush against his hips, his member now fully engulfed inside her tight wet hole. Biting her lip to stop her own moans and screams, she rose just enough to where it almost came out, then slowly lowered herself back down. Destins eyes were now shut tight and his face was now twisted in pain, or maybe it was pleasure.

The third time Ivory slid down his hard shaft, finally the pain started evening out and it was starting to feel better than anything she had ever known, moving a bit faster as she fell and rose on him, each stroke a mixture of pleasure and lust as he throbbed inside of her. His face was much more noticably scrunched up and steady low moans were coming from his mouth when his eyes suddenly shot wide open, blinking a few times as he started to groan as Ivory continued to gyrate, swivel, and bounce on him. His mouth shot open but she quickly covered it as he tried to speak, grabbing her bare ass in the process as she quickened her pace. Her bouncing now making a silent slapping sound from Ivory dripping down him and their skin smacking against eachother. Sweat and bodily fluids now between them as she felt her inner walls tighten, prompting her to use one hand to cover her own mouth, and the other placed on Destin's shoulder as she unconsciously dug her nails into his skin as waves of pleasure and heat erupted from her body, making her freeze as she began to climax on top of him.

"Oh my fucking godddd..." Ivory mumbled

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, Destin's hips started to thrust upwards, increasing the pleasure and heat that was now escaping from her hot folds.

"FUCK!..." Ivory shouted as she covered her mouth and failed to quiet herself.

"Mmm... Oh... Shit." Destin stopped pumping as his eyes shut and Ivory felt him twitch inside her, then suddenly felt her insides being splashed by something hot and wet. She fell on top of him, her strength gone, both of them now breathing heavily.

"Umm... So... Yeah... That just happened.. " Destin said, looking around the room, slowly coming back to his senses. "Soooo... What was that for?" He questioned, still inside of her as she felt him starting to shrink.

"You... didn't like it?" Ivory asked, not meeting his eyes,

"Uh, that's not it..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "But I mean, we just met, why me?" Ivory began to lift herself back up,

"We actually met before, well... Back when we were kids."

"Really? Hmm, guess I forgot. But like I said, it's not that I didn't like it, I just wasn't expecting that on the first day as a team. I'm sure you have your reasons for why you did it, and don't get me wrong I'm flattered but I'd like to start off as partners and friends and build our team up." He glanced over to there "sleeping" teammates, "Because by the looks of it we have some talent, just nothing too concrete. Also no offense but there was this one girl who captivated me after we met. I saw her using her arms or hands as cannons of fire and once i saw that I wondered who she was. So I guess you can say it's kinda a crush in a way..." Feeling her face now burning, Ivory picked herself up and walked over to the bathroom and turned back at him,

"It get it. Later." Ivory opened the door and stepped into the bathroom,

"Uh wait..." closing the door behind her and dumping her face in the sink. Her stomach was about to explode. What had she just done...

 ** _(TBC in Champion of the West and Dust Queen...)_**

It's a little short, and rushed at parts, this is because the next two will fully encompass the events which happens in between...


	33. Chapter 19 OVA 3: Champion of the West

**Champion of the West: Chapter 19 OVA 3**

Young Christopher Carmelo, born and raised outside the protection of Kingdom walls in a private and small secluded village that called themselves, the Westchester Warriors.

From a young age, he was bestowed a unique gift which quickly set him aside from all the other children and dubbed him the name, Collosus, the Champion...

 **CHRISTOPHER CARMELLO:** (Age seven...)

"Chris catch!" The football soared through the air as Chris leapt for it, grabbed it in mid air and spun as he landed, narrowly avoiding being tackled. Jumping over another young player who dove for his legs, young Chris pumped his legs and arms as fast as they could move, those chasing him quickly losing ground as he darted down the field, completely untouchable.

"Run Chris run!" The thunderous cheers grew as he neared the goal, no one could come close when it came to his speed.

"Touch down!" The ref shouted as Chris passed the threshold,

"That's my boy! Yeah that's my son!!" His father joined the small crowd now cheering for the game winning point. Chris flung the ball towards his teammates as they darted towards him with grins from ear to ear, offering back slaps and words of congrats,

"You did it!"

"Just might be a new record!!"

"Yay Chris! That's our Champion for ya!"

"Elder Rust!" A voice called from the side of the field drawing attention as one of the tribes warriors raced towards the seating stands, up to the head of the village who was sitting with his family of five, "Elder Rust! Our scouts are coming back with creatures of Grimm right behind them!" He shot up out of his seat,

"Warriors, to battle!" The Elder shouted as 12 other people in the stands stood up grabbing long swords from under their seats, charging off the field where they played games, kissing and hugging loved ones as they raced to defend their home.

"Christopher..." Chris looked up to meet his father's gaze who now stood over him with a stern look, he nodded and patted his son's head. Domo Carmelo, second Chieff of the village was in his standard warrior outfit, brown robes with iron plates for added protection, iron and rubber black boots, an iron pauldron over his left shoulder that was adorned with a number of daggers, and a long sword on his hip.

Just as his father looked in the direction of the main gate, the rest of Chris's numerous friends huddled around him, offering back slaps, and words of good luck,

"Kick there asses Chris!"

"Make them pay!"

"You got this Champion!"

"Hurry back so I can beat you in the next game!" His best friend and rival in sports pounded his fist,

"Yeah right Sterling! After I finish up, we're going back at it! Consider this half time!" Chris replied, pumping his fist in the air as his father made off towards the main gate where the rest of the warriors were waiting. Unlike Chris, there were only 3 others gifted with special powers, the rest were regular fighters, fierce but normal humans.

Over the wall, Chris could here a battle, swords clashing, cries for help, cries for victory, and also the sound of a pack of wild Grimm.

"Open the gate!" His father shouted as the gate parted open, allowing Chris to see a small girl ahead, pulling a cart and rushing towards the gate, while a small group of women and men fought off a pack of Ursi.

"Charge!!!!!!!" Domo shouted as he darted forward before the gate was even fully open, Chris and the rest of the warriors following close behind. Domo reached the girl pulling the cart, pulled the sword off of his back and jumped clear over the cart right into the heart of the group of Ursi, already cutting two down as he landed.

Due to his small size, Chris had to go around the cart, and caught sight of the action just as a Ursa lifted one warrior up in the air, and snapped his neck with just one twitch of it's wrist.

Mid charge, Chris focused his aura inwards until he felt his body become heavier, and his steps became louder, and now he could see over the top of the attacking Ursi. Chris picked up more speed as he charged through the group, plowing straight through the Ursi, grabbing one by the neck and flinging it in his father's direction who chopped it to bits with his long sword as it passed him.

As Chris made it to the back of the pack, he turned around as the Ursi turned to face the new threat, the few in front got low in preparation to charge him, dragging their paws against the dirt and growling in intimadation.

Chris made the first move as he charged forward again, the first Ursa in reach as he punched the top of it's head and knocked it to the floor, knocked a second one over and smashed it's neck with his foot in his path. He felt something tickle as a Ursa latched onto his arm with it's teeth, another one on his leg. Chris punched down on his own arm, smashing the Ursas head against it, and kicked the one on his leg off, just as the pack surrounded him.

"Chris! Catch!" Chris glanced in the direction of his fathers voice and caught sight of his sword flying through the air towards him, an easy catch as he reached out just in time to snatch if from the air and use it to block more teeth and claws, a quick backswing and those few Grimm behind him began to think twice about attacking, and one by one a blue glowing arrow was shot into their heads, each falling over in death. The culprit was the pink headed girl who was now standing on top of her wagon with a glowing bow in her hand.

"Hehe," She waved with a shaky smile. Chris began to look around as the other warriors killed the last of the Grimm, two of them standing over the body of there fallen brother. As young as he was, Chris understood all to well the feeling of loss and of losing comrades. Chris made his way back over to his father, feeling his power ebb away as he handed his sword back.

"You did good kid, your a natural." His father commended, "Help with the cart, we'll take care of this."

"Sure thing pops." Chris turned away and headed back towards the cart the girl was on, who was now on the edge of the roof.

"That was dangerous, you know that right Taffy?" The small pink haired girl sucked her teeth as she scowled down at him.

"You rush in to fight all the time! Why cant I hmmmm!?" She pouted as she wiggled her feet down at him. Chris sighed and held his arms up as she leapt into them, kissed his cheek, and jumped onto the floor.

"E-eww, gross! But your a girl! Your suppose to be at home making breakfast, not out here fighting!"

"Hmmpf!" She huffed and turned away, "That's rude! I'm just as good as you! I bet you I'd kick your butt if we fought."

"Yeah yeah, its always good to be a dreamer."

"Hmmpf." She huffed and pouted in a cute way,

"C'mon, lets get this cart back inside..." He replied with a sigh,

"Only if you give me a kiss!"

"Pass." He lifted and hauled on the cart, using the rest of his strength to pull it along on his own.

"Aww! no fair!!"...

 **(Three months later...)**

"It's... so big.."

"Don't stop now! You can't give in just yet. Ease up and let it come to you."

"But... I don't know if I can handle it, ahh!"

"Just relax, here..." Chris reached over and pulled her rod back, "Cmon, reel it in like I showed you!" Taffy reeled in her catch and pulled up her next victim.

"Ha! That makes six!" Chris glanced at his own empty bucket, as five fish swam in circles in hers. "Your hopeless, luckily you have a good wife like me to feed you."

"Your not my wife! Gross. And if you can catch so many, stop asking for me help!" Chris shouted back, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Just kidding hehe," She giggled, "not." she chuckled some more as he cast his own rod back out into the river.

Like Chris, Taffizine was born and raised in the same village as him, you could call them childhood friends even if she always referred to them as a married couple, which they were still far too young for anyway. Apart from games and helping the warriors fight off Grimm, the two were always together, whether it be fishing, farming, cooking, or just playing around and enjoying youth.

Today was one such day, Taffizines mother invited Chris and his father over for dinner and the two were bringing back some of the crucial ingredients, just as any other day. Her mother was known for her delicious cooking and Chris and his father had the blessing of eating it every night. Both having lost the other parent, they grew closer.

"I wonder what your mom will be making for us tonight." he said listfully as he tugged at his line, not expecting any bites,

"Something with fish, I'll make you your favorite soup!" she replied happily,

"Yeah yeah, as long as your mom makes it, anything is good, your cooking however..." He smirked,

"What's that supposed to mean!" She pouted as she set her fishing rod and cast it back out into the river.

This time of season was when the fish migrated up the river which included a few shallow rapids. The smell of the trees and the crisp fall air filled his nose as he gazed out at the many fish attempting to jump over the rocks up stream, making them easy prey.

"Look, I already got three more!" Chris noticed she sure did as she reeled one in, grabbed it and took the hook out and tossed the fish into her second bucket. "Bet you cant catch more than me!"

"Bet. Bet you can't catch over 200 though. If you do, maybe I'll think about marriage for less than a second." Chris challenged, and knowing her as her eyes lit up,

"Your on!!" She shouted in excitement. He smirked to himself, knowing now he wouldn't have to do any work. When it came to Chris, Taffy aimed to please, and she always delivered. He prefered her doing the heavy lifting anyway, because as much as they enjoyed this fishing spot,

"ROOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!!!!" So did other creatures, creatures of Grimm, and he was the only one here capable of fighting them off.

"Chris!" She cried out, her eyes filled with fear as she reached out to him,

"Get behind me!" He was instantly at her side, and putting her behind him, shielding her with his arm, just as the bear like creature of Grimm known as a Ursa charged through the river to there side. Chris wasted no time as he focused his aura inwards as he did so many times, as everything in his view became a bit smaller, he felt his entire body being strengthened.

"This wont take long." He said as he charged the Ursa, ducked under a claw and came up in a uppercut with one of his daggers in hand, then kicked its dead body back towards the one behind it. He leapt into the air, and landed atop the others head, his boot crushing its head to bits.

"Chris!" Two more had snuck up behind her and were already within range of the cowering girl.

"Taffy!!" He immediately charged towards her, but he knew it would be to late...

Two hours later with Taffy in his arms, they managed to get back to the village border in one piece. Aside from a few scratches and a broken leg from Taffy taking a dive trying to dodge the two Ursa that is, they were back home.

"That was one epic dive, you should join our team if you got moves like that."

"That's not funny! I could have been chewed up!!"

"Oh please," he teased, "you're way to stubborn, besides, I don't think they would like how you taste."

"Hmmpf! How rude!" She looked away and crossed her arms.

They finally came within sight of the main gate, and it was then that Chris noticed it was smashed in, as well as the black smoke rising from the middle of the village.

"T-taffy! The gate!" His legs moved faster as he neared the gate, taking a look around at the bloodied tattered clothes and weapons that were left behind, it may have already been to late. Grimm seldom left the bodies of their victims behind.

But the thing that worried Chris the most, was how quiet the village actually was. The place looked like a stampede had just came through and small fires littered the area. It seemed like this had happened some time ago and it was now a ghost town.

"Chris..." Taffy began to search around as well, "Mother!" She cried out, now struggling in his arms.

"Calm down, there may be some..." He paused as he caught sight of his house, the front completely smashed in. He unconsciously dropped Taffy as he dashed for the door and beheld the sight before him.

Ahead of him lay his father on his back, tatteted clothes, body with an unknown amont of gashes and cuts, he looked as if he was mauled to death, yet no enemies remained. Chris quickly rushed to his side and lifted his body up,

"Dad! Dad!!" Chris noticed his eyes quiver slightly, "Wake up dad!" His hollow eyes slowly opened, slowly scanned the room and fell upon Chris.

"Cough cough... You're... late..." His father said weakly,

"I'm here now, its gonna be okay dad!" Chris tried to reassure him, "What happened!?"

"It's my job to say that, cough cough..." Thick blobs of red blood shot from his mouth as he coughed. "Here..." His father had the strength to push his sword onto Chris's lap, "Take this, leave here and survive my son, never let our memory fade, cough cough..."

"Don't say that! You're gonna be fine dad!"

"Chris... I've fought long enough to know when it's my time. You are my future."

"Who did this?" he questioned,

"The Grimm, of course..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" A ear splitting cry could be heard just outside, it was then Chris remembered he left Taffy outside by herself. Coming to his senses he was instantly outside, but it was already to late, three Ursi were already feasting on her body.

"H... Help m-" The biggest Ursa cut off her last word as it began to feast on her upper half, just as its head also turned to face Chris, he could notice pink hair and an ear in its mouth. It was then Chris felt his aura explode as he lost control of his body to rage...

Not a single thing remained in the surrounding area, not a building, nor a stone. All remains of the Westchester village, was wiped off the face of Remnant, or ground down to dust...

 **(Two years later...)**

SNIFF SNIFF*

He had found it, his meal for the day. A sweet smelling aroma was wafting from a nearby cabin in the middle of the forest. Despite the overgrown lush in the forest, the cabin was kept tidy and painted a fresh crisp green and the yard was well kept, a beautiful lush garden of an assortment of veggies were growing in the front of the property. In the back was a single white set of swings, as well as a seasaw. It was a small cabin, only having two stories and two windows on each side, a simple white picket fence was the only thing around the property to keep intruders out.

From his hiding spot in the bushes, he could make out an open window, with a bowl of something unknown resting on the window sill. Double checking to make sure no one was around or coming, he sprinted towards the property, leapt over the fence in one bound, and made for the window at full speed. He slid to a halt and crouched under the window, as quickly and quietly as a mouse. Now closer, the smell of fresh apples and cinnamon burst into his nose and further tempted him.

He took a deep breath and listened carefully to make sure no one was around again, then made his move. Grabbing the warm bowl, and sprinting the way he had just came, back over the fence, and back into the bushes. The smell was so overwhelming and he could no longer hold back.

Chris sat and dug his hand into the pie and took his first bite as an explosion of apples burst into his mouth, each chew making him stuff more into his mouth, his eyes almost immediately coming to tears with how good it tasted.

"Oh god, this is better than heaven!"

In his food stupor, something soft, wet and warm brushed the side of his face. His eyes turned to look at a set of small green blood shot eyes inches away from his own, framed by beautiful untamed golden locks of hair.

"Hmm..." The girl leaned forward and licked his cheek a second time, "You don't taste like chocolate."

Finally coming to his senses, Chris shot up, pie still in hand, and dashed through another set of bushes, jumping, twisting, turning, all through the lush forest as fast as his legs could pump, faster then he had ever run in his entire life.

"Hmm, it was more like dirt than chocolate I think." The voice said to him, almost inches from his ear which made him glance to the side. Right next to him was the same green eyes and golden locks, but what threw him off was below her waist she was missing her legs, instead a swirl of dust was there, and she was floating beside him, easily keeping pace with him. She leaned forward with her tongue again out just as he-

"Ompff!-" Not paying attention, Chris tripped over a branch and went down face first and landed smack on the pie, *Smash!*

"HeheheHAHAHAHA!!" The girl burst out in laughter as he quickly twisted on his back and moved backwards, wiping pie off his face as he ripped the sword on his back off.

"Stay back, you, you witch!! You wont fatten me and eat me up!" He shouted as he swung twice at her. His sword passed through her body twice like nothing, almost as if she really was a ghost.

"It's Goodwitch, thank you very much, and you ruined the first apple pie I ever made!" She complained as she pouted, but held her hand out. "What brings you all the way out here chocolate boy? I've never seen another human other than mommy before. You look funny hehe."

"Who you callin chocolate?!" He swung again, but like the last time, his blade passed harmlessly through her hand, though she just floated there with a large smile still staring down at him. He stared at her open hand for what seemed like forever, "I guess I dont have a choice." If she wanted to hury him, she could have already. He finally reached out and brushed his finger tips against hers, surprisingly it was warm and soft. Without warning,

"You're funny! I like you! C'mon!" she grabbed his hand and began to pull him in the direction they had just came, "Let's get you cleaned up!" He wanted to turn and run, but he noticed his feet were in the air and she was pulling him along as she floated back to her house, completely helpless he put his sword on his back and let her take him back.

"Let me down!!!!!!!!" He shouted as she weaved in and out of trees at high speeds,

"I'm a clown? I don't know what that is but I'm having so much fun!!" She shouted back as the wind whipped around them.

As they neared the property, she took them over the fence and straight to the front door, as her body evaporated into dust and slipped between the cracks, leaving him to fall a foot to the ground with his face inches from the door, which flew open,

"Welcome!" She shouted, the same green blood shot eyes and golden locks, though now her whole body was on display. She was wearing a white dress with green poka dots, pale white legs with no socks or shoes. "Come on in, you still have pie on your face!" She pulled him in and once again ran her tongue over his face, "Awww and my pie tasted so good! You owe me big time!"

"Can you stop licking me you witch!" She pulled him deeper into the house before he could even protest a single word and quickly led him up the stairs and into a bathroom,

"You owe me another pie, you thief, but first!" Her wrist whipped around and he noticed a cold breeze in the room, and he realized he was naked,

"Hey what the fu-" He tried to protest but was pushed into the tub by her. *Splash!* Now in the tub, he quickly turned over so he wasn't face first in the water and could breath,

"Are you insan-"

"Yahhooo!" She shouted as she quickly launched in after him, already stripped of her own clothes as she landed atop of him in a huge splash, "HahahaHehehe!" She giggled, "Time to get all this dirt off-" She started to say as she looked between his legs. Her head cocked to the side as she reached out and poked it.

"W-w-w-what are you doing you pervert witch!?!?" he put his hands up defensively as he felt his cheeks burn,

"What's that? It's gross and squishy!" She said playfully as she poked it again and he went on the defense, trying to fight her off. But for such a small girl she sure was strong and slippery. "Stop fighting!" Now behind him, she began to massage his head, sweet lavander aroma swirled around his head as she washed his hair and back as the warm water kissed his skin, it had been a long time since he had taken a hot bath, let alone have someone wash him, and he felt his defenses shatter and his eyes water as the girl continued to wash him.

"Rub a dub dub! Sitting in a tub! Washing the dirt off my chocolate bud" The girl behind him sang as she washed him.

"You... never told me your name..." He managed to say though his voice cracked slightly,

"Who me? Oh my name is-"

"KAYREEN VELUNA GOODWITCH!" Chris's head snapped towards the door where a older version of the girl stood, her face red and steam pouring out of her ears,

"Hi mom! Look, I found a squishy chocolate boy! He took the pie I made for you and ran off, he fell with it and got dirty so I'm washing him! Lalalal! Hmhmhmhmhmmm..." She continued to hum and sing as as her mother blew a gasket.

"WHAT THE FU...

 **(Beacon initiation day...)**

It didnt make sense, this whole thing was a fucking hoax, some ol bull shit made up for some old mans sick twisted fantasies. Your partner for the next four years is the person you first make eye contact with... Bullshit. And team work, more bullshit. He only needed one girl by his side, and why the hell isnt she here yet? He already had his ride or die, there was no one else who could take her spot.

Ruffle ruffle*

Sounds from a nearby bush grabbed his attention, and so did a small pile of leaves in front of it.

"Not falling for your shit princess." Knowing how playful his younger sister could be, and how much it annoyed him, he stepped to the side of it as he approached the bush, drew his sword, and moved a part of the bush aside with it. Before he had a chance to see anything, a a warm, sticky and sweet smelling fluid blasted into his face, "Grrrrr...", and he began to wipe it off just as,

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ* a loud buzzing sound caught his attention overhead.

"Daughter of a..." Chris muttered as a small swarm of baby Grimm Buzzkills, a small bee like creature of Grimm, began to decend down on him as he raised his sword. Small, but each the size of a basket ball at birth, and could grow to the size of a Bullhead, they proved to be of little threat. He cut down the first few, and rolled backwards to avoid the rest of the swarm as the rest dove, at least 20. "I'm gonna kill this bitch when I see her."

"Bet you cant catch me chocolate boy!" A voice sang near his ear.

"Wait till im done with this, your dead!" He shouted, sheating his sword and focusing his aura inwards, activating his semblance which made him two meters tall, his skin harder than any known steel and prepared as the swarm came around for another dive.

Suddenly a dust swarm swirled around his head, and he felt weight on his shoulders. Kayreen Goodwitch, wearing white leggings with green Fuug boots, her green vest and big puffy yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, her golden locks swaying in the wind, and now sitting on his shoulder with her finger pointed towards the swarm.

"Oh lighten up." She said with a warm smile as a yellow bolt shot from her finger tips and struck the lead Buzzkill, and the spark arched to each one in turn, killing them instantly. In a heart beat the loud buzzing they were making stopped as they all fell to the ground, turning to ash as they did.

"I could have handled them."

"Well, I did walk you into a trap which you so gloriously fell for!" She chuckled as she kissed his cheek, then jumped off his arm as he went back to normal size. "So I guess we're partners huh?" Chris let a deep sigh escape his mouth,

"Looks like it, four years of hell at Beacon, this shit is gonna suck with you."

"Pfft! You know you were hoping I'd pop up first."

"Yeah yeah, don't gas yourself."

"Oh hush, I know the only thing you like about girls is their booty's, and the only girl you love is me!" She jumped and leapt towards him for a hug, as Chris stepped to the side and let het fall to the ground, "Oppf... How rude."

"As if anyone besides your mom could love you, don't make me sick." Chris turned, and started walking in no specific direction.

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky I love you." she replied while wiping herself off. "By the way, the temple is back this way." Chris paused, and slowly turned her way and made his way over. "Oh yeah," She fished something out of her vest pocket and flung it towards Chris. Reaching out, he caught it with two fingers, it was a Bishop chess piece.

"The fuck is this?" He asked as he looked it over,

"The so called relic, got it while waiting for you. You're slow as hell."

"You were waiting?" He asked,

"Duh. As if I'd allow anyone else to be my partner." She moved closer and wrapped her arm through his and led him in the direction he first had started to go in. "You know I don't play well with others." That was an understatement, Kayreen didn't make many friends growing up, or any for that matter as she was the subject of harsh bullying growing up. But Chris always had her back, there was no Kayreen without Chris, and vice versa.

"Yeah yeah, lets get the hell out of here then, I have a game soon..."

Later that night, teams were selected, and rooms were assigned. To his suprise, all four shared a room. Some pink loving pretty boy ended up being his team leader, joined with another stuck up looking blonde who didnt know what a smile was, or have any idea what the word cute means. He didn't have high hopes for the pink kid, but at least Kayreen was here with him. The kids partner was cute, but he could tell her personality was shit, not that it mattered. Especially after lifting up his covers at night while playing his hand held game to find the bird chick in the pink ones bed, bouncing on top of their team leader, not so subtle moans coming from there direction. If they were trying to be sneeky, they were failing 110%.

He was too involved in his game, though it had been a week since he had gotten some booty, and her soft moans were starting to turn him on. Day one and she's already giving it up to this guy, Chris thought to himself. Wonder if she would let me hit it real quick.

He covered himself back up and continued his match, earning another victory. According to the game board, his next team battle was against the number two clan of the game, some clan called Birds of Prey, shiter name for a shiter clan that he would soon destroy. The leaders name is Godsxspartan, lame ass name.

"FUCK!..." The girl shouted, so loud the people across the hall heard most likely. He heard the bed creaking under his headphones, and whispers before she got up and slammed the door to the bathroom, pissed at something clearly. Maybe he didn't last very long or something, he could already see the drama and the bullshit. Whatever, as long as they stayed out of his way, it would be cool...

 **(Current day and time...)**

Chris slashed down, taking the head off of a Shadow Guard, and kicking another in the face as,

"Incoming!!" Someone yelled out as a giant Grimm Goliath came soaring in the air and crashed a mere two feet away from Chris, kicking up dust and debris as he covered his face to avoid the back blast from the impact of the giant creature.

"The fuck was that?" Chris questioned as two, and three more came flying from the same direction.

"It's raining Grimm!" The ground shook with each impact they made as they hit, making Chris shudder along with it.

"Isn't that coming from Opals direction?" Ivory asked while shoving her staff through a Guards head and ducking under a blade from another.

"Yeah, that girl scares me." Peach added, flipping over two Guards and assaulting them from the rear, "She can't be touched." As if on q, another body came soaring from the same direction, focusing his eyes Chris realized it was actually Opal, being flung by some unknown force and she was now a ballistic projectile. "Spoke too soon..." Peach commented as now all eyes were on Opals flying form,

Old habits kicking in, Chris darted towards where he thought she would hit as quick as he could, and leapt into the air, gently catching her in his arms as he hit the ground on two feet, and stood back up and looked down into the face staring back up at him with wide deep green eyes all while now holding her like a princess. She was tall, but so was Chris, so he held her up with ease. Her eyes were sparkling as she gazed up at him, her cheeks pink and her mouth open,

"Ya know, you're alot cuter then you realize."

"Whwhwhwhwhwh..." She stutered as her face turned a bright red and her head rapidly spun from left to right, "Ccccccccccccccccccccute? Wwwwwhat are you tttttttalking about?!??!?!? No one has ever called me... Ccccccccccccccute!?!?" Chris chuckled and added,

"Now your even more cute, damn, so this is why Spartan is so obcessed with those shy fidgety types. If only you were always like this." He grinned down at her, "Those meanie Grimm threw you over here huh? Can't let these things ruin that pretty face now."

"Gah!" Her red face quickly turned in the opposite direction as Chris felt her entire body heat rise and shiver, small streams of steam were coming from her ears. He gently put her down, and she nearly fell over, grabbing onto his shoulder to steady herself.

"You gonna be ok mama?" He asked her as she blushed and turned her head away, her knees slightly shaking,

"You..." She started, still facing away. "Damn you... What did you do to me?" Her voice cracked as she held her heart with one hand,

"Am I getting punished again? Well, as long as you keep that cute look on as you do it." Chris asked just as Opal turned to face him, her face red and her eyes watery,

"You will take responsibility for what you have done!"

"Huh?"

"You... You... Called me..." She looked down and bit her finger, "cc...cute..." Making her look even cuter,

"Ah. Yeah you cute, so what?" She blushed and turned away again. "To be real, I got a thing for those really strong types, what can I say. I love a girl that can rip shit apart, and keep that serious demeanor. But, have that ultra rare side, I think i just unlocked it."

"I.. I'll kill you!!" She cried out as she began to fidget,

"Naw, you won't. Anyway, about these Grimm I got this..."

 ** _A/N:_ The story of how Chris came to be Chris, ad well ad how Kayreen became who she is is up next. Sometimes life can be hard, but it always helps to have that one ride or die who will stand by you with no questions asked. So lets delve a little deeper into how these two grew up together, and overcome tradgedy together in the next OVA, _GoldyLocks..._**


End file.
